La Compagne
by diama56
Summary: Sara Sheppard a fait son choix. C'est tout un monde d'inconnu et d'aventures qu'elle devra affronter alors qu'elle part vivre avec Todd sur sa ruche... Tout ne serait pas si mal, s'il n'y avait pas le danger de cette reine jalouse d'elle!
1. Chapter 1

_Note de l'auteur:_

_Voici enfin ma seconde fiction sur Stargate Atlantis, mettant en vedette Todd le wraith et Sara bien sûr..._

_Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et également à ceux qui m'envoient leurs commentaires._

_Comme vous le savez déjà, ils sont importants pour moi!_

_Alors sans plus tarder, voici la suite de Un But Commun..._

_**«LA COMPAGNE»**_

Chapitre I

_**Une ruche, voyageant lentement dans l'espace...**_

_Au-delà de la vie de l'équipage wraith et de leur travail quotidien ardu pour rendre leur communauté plus forte, il y a également dans les niveaux inférieurs de l'immense vaisseau, une petite communauté qui fait fonctionner de plus humbles rouages, celle des humains venus, volontairement ou non, pour servir leurs dieux, les wraith..._

_On les appelle les Adorateurs._

S'inclinant profondément, la jeune femelle humaine sortit hâtivement de la chambre de la reine, la quittant aussi vite qu'elle le put, désireuse d'être maintenant le plus loin possible de la créature mortelle qui rageait en ce moment.

Elle se comptait vraiment chanceuse d'être encore en vie alors que la main meurtrière de la reine s'était arrêtée à quelques millimètres de sa poitrine avant qu'elle ne réussisse à se pousser vivement de côté, faisant siffler la reine dans sa direction.

La souveraine «que de nom» de ce vaisseau se mit à marcher furieusement de long en large, décidant finalement que sa servante lui serait plus utile vivante que comme repas.

Maintenant l'humaine s'enfuyait des appartements royaux pour rejoindre les confins de la partie humaine de la ruche, passant devant les drones masqués qui ne lui portèrent aucune attention et devant quelques wraith qui eux avaient des visages et qu'elle évita de regarder dans les yeux, soucieuse de ne pas se faire remarquer, inclinant seulement sa tête légèrement à leur passage en signe de soumission.

L'atmosphère dans la ruche était étrange, l'air épais chargé des ions d'une excitation tendue, imprégné d'érotisme. Elle remarqua la façon dont quelques-uns des mâles wraith la reluquaient alors qu'elle passait, volant presque devant eux tant son pas était rapide et leste pour leur échapper.

Surgissant dans la pièce communautaire des humains, elle s'aperçut que ses congénères la regardaient attentivement et avec expectative. Le Premier Serviteur du Commandant, Méroc, était présent. Il la regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude.

Dyalla, dit l'un des humains rassemblés. Rejoins-nous pour le repas du soir et dis-nous comment ça s'est passé avec la reine?

S'installant à la table communautaire, Dyalla prit avec reconnaissance un plat qu'elle garnit de nourriture et brisa un morceau de pain qu'elle trempa dans la sauce épicée d'un plat de viande, celui qui était son favori. Elle mâcha lentement avant d'avaler, adorant le suspense qu'elle laissa planer et dit finalement:

-Je ne sais pas. J'étais en train de l'aider en la coiffant et elle est soudain devenue complètement enragée!

-Enragée? murmura une des femmes...elle regarda Méroc.

Voyant son regard elle se pencha en avant, son repas momentanément oublié:

-La nouvelle compagne du Commandant est à bord? demanda-t-elle à Méroc, devinant soudain la raison de la fureur de la reine.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en assentiment:

- Oui, elle est arrivée, dit-il.

Dyalla s'approcha de lui, son joli visage marqué par la curiosité de sa jeunesse et de son innocence aussi:

-De quoi a-t-elle l'air? demanda-t-elle avidement.

-Oui, Méroc...ajouta une nouvelle voix, appartenant à une très grande femme mince aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux tout aussi noirs, portant un grand air d'autorité. Dis-nous à quoi ressemble sa nouvelle Compagne, pour que le Commandant l'ait préféré à moi?

Reconnaissant l'hostilité dans la voix de la femme, Méroc fut d'abord inconfortable, sa première loyauté appartenant à son Maître le Commandant.

Mais ce dernier avait autrefois envisagé defavoriserla femme qui venait de lui parler et Méroc savait mettre ses pions aux bons endroits quand il le fallait, pour se gagner des faveurs et des privilèges.

Il n'était pourtant pas certain qu'elle éveillerait à nouveau un jour l'intérêt de son Maître, mais son évaluation de la nouvelle jeune humaine résidant dans les quartiers du Commandant avait été plutôt négative.

Bien qu'elle était agréable au regard et dégageait un exotisme certain, il n'avait pas vu en elle les qualités et les habiletés qu'il fallait pour survivre sur une ruche parmi les wraith, et encore moins la particularité qui distinguait une Compagne d'un wraith au rang aussi élevé que son Maître. Il s'était au début demandé s'il n'y avait pas erreur et ce qu'elle faisait là, jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse la morsure de réclamation du maître dans son cou.

Alors, s'il avait à placer sa foi sur l'une ou l'autre des deux femmes, il ne l'aurait pas joué sur celle qui réchauffait le lit du Commandant en ce moment!

Il gratifia la femme d'un demi-sourire et hocha la tête, lui répondant enfin:

-Néva...elle est jeune et ne vient pas de cette ruche, ni d'une autre. Elle est même d'un autre monde! Je la crois faible, donc elle tombera en disgrâce rapidement. Et quand cela arrivera...toi, tu seras là.

Méroc était passé maître dans l'art de la flatterie et de la diplomatie.

Satisfaite, Néva s'assit et partagea le repas des autres, se demandant comment elle pourrait demeurer la femelle prééminente et favorisée qu'elle était dans les grâces du Commandant...

….ou du moins elle avait été sur le point de l'être, jusqu'à ce que le nouveau Commandant de leur ruche la repousse, sans aucune explication.

Le Second l'avait fait demander dans ses quartiers il y a de cela quelques mois...

Elle avait été surprise, croyant qu'il s'était fatigué de sa servante de lit actuelle, mais il n'en était rien.

Cependant, il lui confia la mission de se rendre «disponible» bientôt pour le Commandant. Elle se montra honorée, secrètement excitée de pouvoir peut-être bientôt «monter en grade» dans le monde des adorateurs et adoratrices de wraith.

Il est vrai qu'elle était mince, majestueuse, très grande, la plus grande des adoratrices de ce vaisseau...de longs cheveux noirs presqu'à la taille, en mèches minces et fines...des yeux sombres de braise et un teint olivâtre, héritage des origines indigènes de son peuple qui avait été cueilli il y a cinq ans, et elle faisait partie du lot. Elle avait été vite remarquée pour sa grande beauté et son intelligence, mais surtout son ambition qui la poussait à tout faire pour monter en grade, même si cela voulait dire comploter, intriguer, tuer au besoin.

Lorsque le Second l'amena avec lui dans les quartiers du nouveau Commandant, suggérant subtilement que celui-ci prenne une servante de lit, le grand wraith la regarda d'abord avec stupéfaction et l'évalua ensuite avec une lueur d'appréciation et même de désir dans les yeux...mais son attitude devint aussitôt ennuyée et même irritée quand il se retourna vers le Second en lui signifiant mentalement qu'il ne voulait pas d'une servante de lit et que son subalterne ferait bien de voir à ses propres affaires et de la prendre lui-même comme servante sexuelle s'il le voulait!

Évidemment Néva ne pouvait lire dans leurs esprits, mais depuis tout ce temps qu'elle servait sur les ruches, il y a belle lurette qu'elle savait décoder le langage corporel des wraith!

Elle comprit qu'elle était rejetée, mais le coup d'oeil que le Commandant lui avait lancé lui avait tout de même fait entrevoir que la partie n'était pas perdue pour autant!

Et plus tard en effet, Méroc lui avait rapporté que le Commandant entamait son «cycle» et que le niveau presqu'indécent de ses phéromones imprégnaient toute la ruche, affectant même tout l'équipage. Bientôt, il devrait prendre une servante de lit puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore de reine. Peut-être même envisager une Compagne permanente!

Néva ne doutait pas qu'elle était en lice, ne voyant pas qui d'autre était plus attirante qu'elle présentement. Elle était assez sûre de sa féminité et de son aura érotique pour savoir qu'elle ne laissait pas indifférent ce nouveau Commandant, si féroce mais si mystérieux et à la puissance si attirante.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas était que Todd, bien sûr, s'était montré attiré par elle comme tout mâle qui avait des yeux et les sens bien ouverts, mais il n'aimait pas la très évidente soif de pouvoir et l'ambition qui flottait autour de la saisissante beauté de cette femme indigène certes époustouflante, mais à l'aura froide et calculatrice.

Elle lui faisait trop penser aux cruelles femelles de son espèce...

Et puis ce wraith-ci ne détestait rien de moins qu'un autre individu manipulateur et ambitieux comme lui dans les environs, car la porte était alors ouverte à la traîtrise et à la perfidie.

Il n'allait pas céder à des attributs certes magnifiques et saisissants pour simplement l'asservir et l'utiliser, car elle était de la race de celles, même si de race humaine inférieure, n'auraient point de repos tant qu'elles n'auraient pas accédé au plus haut degré dans la ruche, pour leur condition d'humaine.

Ce genre de femelles ne l'allumait pas du tout, produisant plutôt l'effet contraire!

Tout ça, Todd l'avait bien deviné grâce aux très longues années de sa vie et à son expérience des wraith et également des humains.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu l'utiliser une nuit et la prendre ensuite comme repas, mais il venait à peine de gagner cette ruche à son alliance et redorer ses gallons en tant que Commandant de ce vaisseau, remplaçant l'ancien qu'il avait dû tuer en le défiant.

Il entendait mener les choses ici à sa guise et ne pas malmener inutilement les ressources humaines, surtout les adorateurs et adoratrices si difficiles à former.

Il désirait asseoir sa réputation certes de Commandant fort et sans pitié au besoin, mais aussi juste et équitable.

Il fallait donner l'exemple également en ce qui concernait les humains à leur service.

Il se contenta donc de la répudier et de conseiller à son Second de ne pas recommencer l'exercice de lui «suggérer» une autre servante de lit.

De toute façon, il avait quelqu'un d'autre en tête et cette femelle avait attiré son attention, sauvé sa vie d'une certaine façon en lui redonnant l'espoir et la force de lutter contre Kolya et les Genii.

Cette petite humaine venant d'une autre galaxie était bien plus attirante et exotique que toutes les femelles adoratrices réunies de sa ruche!

Mais tout cela, Néva ne le savait pas alors qu'elle réfléchissait au moyen de regagner l'attention du Commandant, de devenir la nouvelle favorite alors que l'autre serait écartée. Elle était certaine de son pouvoir et de ses habiletés à gagner ses faveurs...

Et pour cela, elle avait déjà un plan!

Elle savait que d'après la rumeur, la Reine et le nouveau Commandant étaient loin d'être proches...bien des humains de la ruche prétendaient qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sa compagne accouplée, mais juste de nom!

C'est ce qui rendait la reine furieuse et humiliée car elle avait probablement déjà frôlé l'esprit de cette nouvelle humaine dans le lien de la ruche et deviné que son nouveau Commandant lui préférait une pathétique humaine...

C'était vraiment un crime de lèse-majesté!

Peut-être que si Néva s'arrangeait pour devenir l'espionne de la reine...lui apporter les informations que cette dernière apprécierait, peut-être gagnerait-elle alors sa reconnaissance et la reine serait assez magnanime pour lui assurer la nouvelle place de Néva aux côtés du Commandant?

Peut-être...pourquoi pas?

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_**Atlantis...**_

Carson Becket, le regard grave, détourna les yeux du moniteur montrant la forme en spirale des ADN humain et wraith, son expression n'ayant pas besoin de paroles.

Son retour sur Atlantis de la planète Narranda avait été précipité et inattendu, alors qu'il y était très impliqué et dévoué auprès de sa population, traitant le taux de résistance très bas de ses habitants, ceux qui avaient survécu à la peste Hoffans implantée par Michael.

Il avait méticuleusement examiné l'information envoyée par Sara Sheppard et son équipe. Tout cela était très perturbant en effet!

Parce que tout ce qu'il avait étudié jusqu'ici, tous les faits établis sur cette maladie était maintenant remis en question, débalancés par les variations complètes observées depuis la mutation du virus.

Il lui semblait que les actions de Michael étaient non seulement affreuses, mais une moquerie totale au serment d'Hippocrate du bon médecin qu'il était...

Maintenant il se tenait là, témoin de la créature mi-homme mi-wraith qui avait agi au-delà de la démesure et tout cela lui renvoyait leur propre folie, l'énorme erreur commise quelques années plustôt quand ils avaient, - ou plutôt lui! - transformé ce wraith en «Michael», un fléau peut-être pire que les Réplicateurs maintenant éradiqués.

Pinçant le pont de son nez, l'écossais poursuivit:

– -Non, il n'y a aucune erreur que je puisse détecter dans les résultats du Docteur Sheppard. J'imagine que ce n'est pas les nouvelles que vous attendiez n'est-ce-pas? Je peux faire quelques autres courtes simulations, mais je crois que j'arriverais aux mêmes résultats que Sara...

-Quoi? Pas d 'étude à long terme, Carson? dit Rodney McKay, taquinant le docteur qui aimait d'habitude avoir toutes les certitudes envisageables avant de se prononcer.

L'esprit intelligent et rapide de Rodney analysait ce qu'il voyait et bien qu'il ne soit pas du tout versé en biochimie, il comprenait l'idée générale au moins.

-Je ne crois pas que nous avons du temps pour des essais cliniques Rodney, dit Becket avec amertume, pas au rythme où la maladie est en train de muter!

-Et pourquoi est-ce que ça mute si rapidement, docteur Becket? dit Élisabeth Weir, beaucoup moins versée qu'eux dans les sciences de la recherche médicale.

-L'ADN Iratus présente dans le génome wraith est instable, répondit Carson, ainsi que le virus en soi. Si vous pensez aux problèmes qu'il y a eu sur terre pour contrôler le HIV avec son habileté à s'adapter rapidement à tout régime instigué...(la voix du médecin traîna un peu, pour leur permettre à tous d'en venir à leurs propres conclusions).

Alors la drogue Hoffans est la cause des changements? demanda Teyla, essayant de se figurer l'incroyable complexité de ce virus.

L'écossais hocha la tête:

-C'est ça, Teyla...quelque chose d'aussi destructeur est toujours le facteur. Une simple exposition résultant en un taux de morbidité et de mortalité si haut dans la population, eh bien...c'est très inhabituel. On pourrait s'attendre aussi à d'autres formes de transmission, comme les fluides corporels, par contact sexuel, etc. En d'autres termes, ce virus montre de très pauvres stratégies de survie en lui-même, ce qui veut dire que pour survivre, il _doit_ muter. Sur terre, on a un bon exemple avec le virus myxomatosis...

-Est-ce qu'on sait en quoi les mutations de ce virus pourraient affecter particulièrement la population humaine de Pégase dans l'avenir? dit John Sheppard.

Il était resté debout, appuyé au mur, ses épaules reposant contre la dure surface.

Carson Becket haussa ses épaules, impuissant, ouvrant ses bras comme en un geste d'excuse.

-Je ne peux rien en dire pour le moment. L'incorporation de l'ADN Iratus et de celui que l'on connaît actuellement des wraith dans la formule de base humaine est plus propice à produire des attaques partout et plus facilement, alors c'est entre les mains du destin pour le moment...

-Et pour les wraith? demanda Élisabeth Weir. Comment en sont-ils affectés?

-Sans sujet vivant pour faire des analyses, c'est impossible de spéculer, fit Carson.

-Bien, je devine qu'il y a au moins_ un _wraithqui est courant du problème, dit Élisabeth. Est-ce que nous sommes tous d'accord là-dessus?

-Pas de commentaire, murmura John Sheppard, qui se valut un regard meurtrier de ses amis.

-Alors, conclut Rodney McKay, son regard bleu et dur pointé sur le colonel, nous serons tous d'accord pour dire que Todd a «enlevé» Sara à cause de cette maudite mutation, pour qu'elle puisse l'aider à trouver une cure pour son espèce?

Élisabeth Weir se tourna vers Rodney:

-Vous devez admettre, Rodney, que son raisonnement est plutôt sans faute et complètement logique. Elle est habituée au dossier, a soigné les patients atteints de cette maladie et effectuait des recherches sur Catarra aux côtés d'une équipe vouée à comprendre les complexités de ce virus pour trouver une cure possible, et elle est en plus habituée de travailler avec lui...

Le savant canadien fit un bruit de gorge dédaigneux.

_-Bullshit!_ Vous voulez vraiment admirer la façon dont ce maudit bâtard nous manoeuvre tout le temps?

-Pas du tout, dit froidement Élisabeth, restant cependant calme. Elle croisa ses mains fines en avant, se penchant légèrement pour donner de l'emphase à ses mots:

-Cependant, vu qu'ils sont aussi..._impliqués_ ensemble...(elle avait essayé de trouver le mot le plus diplomatique et délicat possible en présence de Rodney justement), il est entièrement possible que leurs travaux produisent des bénéfices pour nous tous...

Élisabeth nota le dégoût sur le visage du scientifique, l'attitude polie mais irritée de Ronon Dex et l'attitude distante de Teyla.

-Whoa là, c'est tellement dégoûtant ce que vous suggérez, c'est pas correct du tout! protesta McKay. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est, là? dit-il, son ton de voix enflant de colère lorsqu'il dirigea à nouveau son regard vers Sheppard avec incompréhension...un agneau sacrificiel pour le bien de tous?

-Pas vraiment, Rodney, fit le dit Sheppard en tentant de calmer le savant. Mais qu'elle soit sur la ruche avec Todd fait que nous sommes tout de même moins susceptible d'être menacés d'une attaque d'une des ruches de son alliance, ou bien qu'il indique notre position aux autres wraith, pas vrai?

-L'information qui nous est parvenue du vaisseau de transport a été envoyé volontairement et sans que nous soyons menacés, continua Élisabeth, ignorant les regards meurtriers de Rodney et Ronon en direction de John. Et Sara Sheppard n'a _**pas**_ été cueillie ni enlevée, selon le lieutenant Kent et ses marines. Aucun mal non plus ne lui a été fait. Elle est partie _volontairement _avec lui, je vous rappelle...

Élisabeth Weir savait que c'est ce qui faisait mal au coeur à Rodney McKay.

Puis elle lança la bombe qu'elle retenait pour le «bon moment»:

-Nous avons reçu il y a quelques minutes une télémétrie provenant de la ruche de Todd, dit-elle. Elle nous donne accès aux recherches qu'il est en train d'effectuer...et aussi un bref message nous annonçant que Sara va bien!

Le son assourdissant de leurs voix montant toutes ensembles convergea vers elle, comme à l'annonce d'un scandale éclatant:

-Un à la fois, s'il-vous-plaît, fit-elle avec un petit geste de la main pour tous les calmer.

-Pas vraiment d'elle en personne, alors? dit Rodney, le premier évidemment à poser sa question.

-Non...admit Élisabeth lentement. Toddnous a assuré de sa complète sécurité cependant. Ses mots exacts ont été :_ « de ne pas nous inquiéter pour sa santé et sa sécurité, elle est d'une importance primordiale pour moi »._

-Primodiale? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, dit Teyla qui ne pouvait cacher son inquiétude pour son amie.

Elle avait été la première à la comprendre et à l'épauler lors de son retour avec Todd après leur fuite sur MR3-552, lorsque tous avaient bien compris ce qui s'était passé entre le wraith et la jeune femme...

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle trouvait normal que leur allié wraith se soit permis d'enlever la jeune femme manu militari!

-Ça veut dire qu'il ne laissera rien de mal lui arriver! répondit Sheppard. Il m'en a fait la promesse...

_-Oh-il-l'a-promis!..._mais comment pouvez-vous bien faire confiance à un wraith? dit Rodney en ricanant méchamment, jouant avec son stylo qu'il fit claquer durement sur la surface lisse de la table.

Sheppard l'ignora, ne voulant surtout pas déclencher une autre dispute. Ronon Dex jouait avec la gâchette de son pistolet-paralysant:

-Alors...quand est-ce qu'on va la chercher? dit-il simplement.

John se décolla du mur, gardant les bras croisés, un sourire incertain sur ses lèvres, hochant enfin la tête pour encourager ses amis.

-Bientôt...dit-il tranquillement. Aussitôt qu'elle nous donnera signe de vie.

(à suivre)


	2. Chapter 2

La Compagne

Chapitre II

_**Sur la ruche...**_

Quatre jours après que sa compagne humaine ait rejoint sa ruche, Todd sentait ses hormones s'abaisser à un niveau plus tolérable...

Son corps était toujours entrelacé avec le sien après leur dernier accouplement, trop relax pour bouger maintenant. Il reposait légèrement sur le côté, attentif de ne pas trop remuer pour ne pas la réveiller, réfléchissant.

Il était heureux d'avoir assouvi sa faim d'elle...quoiqu'un regard d'elle, son parfum, sa voix, son sourire, bien des petites choses en elle pouvait servir d'étincelles et rouvrir l'appétit sexuel du grand wraith!

La contrainte continuelle de retenir sa force, son côté plus brutal, avait été difficile au début. Dans la tempête de leur passion mutuelle elle s'était relâchée une fois et avait même occasionné un cri et quelques larmes de douleur, mais avait bien plus peiné Todd que réellement déranger Sara.

C'était une perte de la maîtrise de ses émotions qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté depuis bien des années! Tel était la profondeur du sentiment, du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui.

L'épuisement avait finalement eut raison de la jeune humaine...

Elle dormait profondément et cela depuis plusieurs heures, sa fatigue ne pouvant être ignorée sur son fin visage. Le doux corps humain qu'il avait savouré si rigoureusement plusieurs fois d'affilée montraient maintenant plusieurs signes de ses «exigences» urgentes et répétées, des contusions et abrasions évidentes, la marque de ses dents sur sa nuque indiquant pour tous à qui elle appartenait, l'odeur du wraith infiltrée profondément dans ses pores. Le wraith la regardait, soutenant sa tête sur une main et son bras appuyé sur un coude, la contemplant tendrement, ruminant la situation.

Todd plaça sa main libre sur la peau douce du ventre plat qui se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration paisible, se penchant pour mettre délicatement sur ses lèvres un baiser tendre...mais c'était plus un baiser fantôme étant donné qu'il était important qu'elle dorme bien et refasse ses forces.

Les propres émotions du wraith étaient encore plus claires après la tempête de leur union charnelle. Enfoui sous le désir brûlant, l'être rationnel en lui était capable d'être assez lucide pour analyser froidement sa préoccupation, sachant maintenant qu'il voulait cette femme beaucoup plus fortement que toute autre femelle qu'il avait eu dans le passé, humaine ou wraith.

Bien malchanceux aurait été le mâle, humain ou wraith, qui aurait osé posé la main sur elle!

Qu'elle soit sienne et fasse maintenant partie de cette ruche et de son monde n'étaient pas mis en doute. Il s'assurerait que cela resterait tel quel...il utiliserait toutes les avenues pour s'assurer de sa présence perpétuelle à ses côtés et surtout de sa sécurité.

Quand sa main nourricière avait passé sur son corps pendant qu'ils s'accouplaient, il avait pu détecter en plus de son désir pour lui cet attachement émotionnel intense qu'elle ressentait pour lui, ce que les humains appelaient «l'amour».

Il était fort, ce sentiment que la petite humaine avait pour lui! Profond, plein d'une attraction physique à laquelle elle pouvait difficilement résister, et aussi de compassion. Todd sentait également sa force et elle lui était beaucoup plus apparente qu'avant, même quand ils étaient tous deux prisonniers de Kolya.

Il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il l'avait revu sur Atlantis, tous ses gestes, ses actions, ses attitudes envers lui...il se félicita d'avoir vu juste et d'avoir laissé le lien entre eux les réunir et se solidifier. Son appréciation de Sara Sheppard avait grandi et grandirait encore avec le temps. Aucune autre humaine ordinaire en fait, n'aurait pu mériter ce lien.

La confession de l'amour de Sara pour lui n'avait pas été une surprise...

Les wraith lisaient dans les esprits humains et bien que cette émotion d'habitude n'était pas vraiment souhaitable dans le cas de relation entre un maître wraith et une adoratrice, Todd aimait savourer ce sentiment en elle, tout autant que le bouquet exquis d'autres sensations plus stridentes comme la défiance, qui l'avait toujours terriblement attiré.

Plus jeune, arrogant et inexpérimenté, encore un apprenti de ses maîtres wraith, il n'avait jamais vu en l'humain, mâle ou femelle, qu'une source de nourriture et pour les côtés plus utilitaires de la vie, des esclaves qui à l'occasion en cas de désobéissance, redevenait un repas.

Pour des sources de plus grandes excitations, il s'était toujours tourné vers les femelles de sa propre espèce. Mais il fallait faire preuve d'une intelligence exceptionnelle, de bravoure, avoir accompli des exploits guerriers, physiques ou scientifiques pour attirer leur attention. Il fallait être «choisi» comme favori...

Cela prit beaucoup d'années à Todd pour devenir un amant potentiel puis un compagnon pour une reine et lui procurer ainsi tout le bagage génétique pour la reproduction.

Entre ces rares rencontres fulgurantes et marquantes quand la reine était au zénith de son cycle, il se servait quelquefois d'adoratrices humaines, mais leur corps était trop fragile et elle finissaient souvent, à la fin, en repas.

Il était donc heureux d'avoir rencontré Sara seulement après de longues années de sa vie, passées à faire l'acquisition de connaissances sur leur source de nourriture, de sagesse, de nombreuses habiletés, de maîtrise de soi et de discipline.

Il avait également appris, malgré leur faiblesse et leur infériorité évidentes, à apprécier bien des côtés des humains!

Mais cette fois-ci une femme humaine avec ses inhérentes imperfections était _tout _ce qu'il voulait, désirait.

Cette affection spontanée et totalement inattendue pour cette petite femelle d'une autre galaxie était une expérience vraiment significative pour lui, et une qu'il était plus que désireux de continuer.

Car elle était non seulement attirante physiquement mais étonnante, forte, pas ordinaire du tout!...et maintenant _**sienne**_**.**

Sara se mit à bouger, sortant doucement du sommeil.

Après avoir laissé la bride librement à ses pensées, ce que le wraith ne faisait pas souvent, Todd se rappela avec ennui et agacement de la reine installée dans les appartements royaux de la ruche et des problèmes reliés à cette situation délicate.

Il se dit alors que la compagne atlante qu'il s'était choisi ne serait sûrement pas heureuse de découvrir qu'elle n'était, pour le moment tout au plus, qu'une simple _concubine_, la _vraie _Compagne étant officiellement la reine, bien que ce n'était que de nom.

Il se demandait comment elle réagirait, en avait une p'tite idée...

Étant donné la façon brutale et hystérique dont elle avait réagi quand il était allé la chercher sur Catarra, «empruntant» le matériel scientifique de son équipe et amenant bon gré mal gré Sara Sheppard sur son vaisseau ruche, il était probable qu'elle répondrait plutôt mal à cette nouvelle. Après tout, les femelles humaines et encore plus quand elles étaient en amour, connaissaient la jalousie.

Il lui jeta un regard couvant, attendant que les paupières qui avaient commencé à frémir s'entrouvent.

Son sourire si lumineux se forma sur sa bouche alors qu'elle le vit, étirant ses bras pour les nouer autour de sa nuque.

Oui...il le lui dirait, décida-t-il mais...pas aujourd'hui!

Regardant dans les profondeurs des yeux verts il sentit renaître en lui le désir, un noeud de chaleur se formant dans son bas-ventre...mais il refusa de laisser s'épanouir le désir instinctif et brutal inhérent à son espèce qui pourrait mener à une perte de maîtrise de sa part, ne voulant pas heurter un corps qui portait déjà amplement les marques de ses...débordements.

Il la tira donc doucement tout contre lui, l'étreignant et la gardant contre son torse, installant un bras sous sa nuque pour qu'il puisse servir d'oreiller à sa tête.

Il ne put s'empêcher cependant de caresser lentement de ses doigts la peau de sa nuque et de son visage avec des gestes langoureux et tendres.

Plaçant une main sur ses pectoraux, Sara suivit du bout des doigts les tatouages qui s'enroulaient de son épaule jusqu'à sa hanche droite. Elle soupira doucement en caressant distraitement son thorax jusqu'à son ventre plat, sa taille mince, sa hanche, puis passa délicatement et innocemment par-dessus un sexe encore turgescent, revenant ensuite doucement vers l'autre tatouage de sa poitrine qui cette fois-ci se perdait par-dessus l'épaule jusqu'à son dos. La main du wraith qui caressait son visage vint jusqu'à celle de Sara et il entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de la jeune femme avec un grognement bas et satisfait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils signifient? demanda Sara en reprenant du doigt de son autre main le suivi du design artistique d'un des tatouages.

Elle était maintenant très curieuse au sujet de tels marquages et elle le sentit changer d'attitude, restant muet. Se reculant un peu de lui et se levant sur un coude, Sara chercha ses yeux, attendant une réponse de sa part.

-Todd...m'as-tu entendu? demanda-t-elle doucement et prudemment quand aucune ne vint.

Mais la réponse du wraith vint plutôt par une main se levant pour caresser le visage de sa femelle, ses doigts enlevant les mèches de cheveux qui reposaient sur son front et qui la lui cachait pleinement. Il se pencha soudain pour l'embrasser, l'agrippant fermement et avec voracité, savourant le goût de sa bouche.

Soupirant légèrement sous ses lèvres, Sara s'attendait à ce qu'il devienne encore une fois l'agresseur sexuel qu'il avait été durant ces derniers jours et fut surprise qu'il s'arrête et se recule un peu d'elle et d'une situation qui l'excitait intensément d'habitude. Le vert-doré de ses prunelles était clair, son expression chaleureuse quand il la regarda, les fentes de ses pupilles légèrement expansionnées, le début de sauvagerie passionnée s'éloignant pour le moment.

-Je t'ai entendu petite humaine, dit-il doucement alors qu'il passait un doigt délicatement sur les blessures causées par les morsures, les bords en étant déjà jaunâtre. Elle frémit un peu et il cessa de la toucher là, se demandant pourquoi elle avait refusé qu'il la soigne en appliquant son enzyme sur les morsures.

-Ils sont en partie mon nom...mes victoires et mes accomplissements, Sara. Est-ce que cela te satisfait?

-Je crois murmura-t-elle, et elle se pencha par-dessus lui pour toucher l'autre tatouage encore plus étendu:

- Il y en a beaucoup...je vois que tu as été trèèès occupé!

L'éclat de rire qui fit résonner sa poitrine lui fit lever la tête vers lui et elle put voir qu'il était amusé par son commentaire...alors pour le punir elle mit sa bouche sur son épaule et le mordit fort, ne lui causant qu'une rougeur insignifiante.

Mais le wraith réagit en la prenant vivement par les bras et en la retournant subitement, la clouant sous lui sur le matelas couvert de fourrures confortables.

-Ce serait préférable de ne pas mordre...dit-il d'une voix basse et soudain changée, sa main nourricière reposant maintenant sur son ventre...à moins que tu ne sois préparée aux conséquences d'une telle action!

Un rire moqueur s'échappa de Sara.

_-Préparée!_... je pense que j'ai eu toute la préparation voulue, alors!

Elle bougea un peu hors de son étreinte pour essayer de se rendre plus confortable mais elle ne réussit qu'à lui permettre un meilleur accès à son corps, se rendant compte par la dure et fière érection de son bas-ventre de son désir évident.

-Et..et toi aussi, de toute évidence! termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux et une lueur de désir dans les yeux. Je ne peux être plus préparée que ça, à moins que je ne sois un steak!

Cette blague qui était de mauvais goût prouvait plutôt qu'elle se sentait en sécurité avec le wraith...

Todd rit, mettant son corps dans un angle qui lui permit de lui voler un baiser rapide et il se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure en grondant de désir.

Sara...tu _**es**_ délicieuse, mais comme repas, tu serais terriblement inadéquate, car ce wraith-ci ne peut plus se passer de toi.

Il ronronna de contentement:

-Je préfère d'ailleurs notre présent arrangement...

-Je vois ça, dit la voix moqueuse et troublée de la jeune femme, constatant la proximité de la formidable érection de son amant près de son propre sexe plus que prêt.

Le baiser fut encore plus profond et significatif quand il vint, faisant traverser comme un courant électrique le désir qui la saisit.

_«Est-ce qu'il y a donc une fin à ce besoin viscéral, ce désir toujours renouvelé?» _se demanda Sara.

Elle sentait son besoin de lui comme un verre vide que l'on remplit d'eau, mais dont le fond est percé et que l'on doit remplir continuellement...

Le wraith ayant évidemment lu dans son esprit rit franchement, amusé par l'image du verre sans fond pour illustrer le désir qui les liait et qui ne se tarissait jamais.

_Petite humaine,_ dit-il amusé...j'adore l'allégorie! Et je crois que non, il n'y aura jamais de fin à notre.._.faim_ mutuelle! termina-t-il malicieusement.

Todd se recula pourtant avec réticence du corps chaud de sa femelle, commençant à se lever pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

-Mais tu as besoin de te reposer, Sara...et aussi de te nourrir...(en se levant, il caressa son bras et ensuite la courbe de son corps, son ton de voix rempli d'inquiétude et de tendresse)...mon serviteur sera ici bientôt pour t'apporter un repas et il verra également à te trouver une jeune humaine qui pourra t'assister.

Sara fronça les sourcils, le regardant marcher dans ses quartiers. Elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir une servante juste pour elle-même, ces humains sur cette ruche ayant été capturés et asservis!

Roulant dans le lit sur le côté pour finalement se placer confortablement sur son ventre, elle fit reposer sa tête sur ses mains jointes soulevées sur ses coudes et dit:

-Pour m'assister, Todd?...et pourquoi donc? Et puis le faut-il vraiment? Je peux bien m'arranger toute seule, tu sais?

Todd ne manqua pas le ton boudeur et réticent de sa femelle et grogna avant de répondre, sélectionnant quelques serviettes propres dans le tas apporté par son serviteur la veille.

-Il y a une sorte de hiérarchie parmi les humains sur une ruche, Sara...et il serait très utile que tu commences à avoir une compréhension de la vie ici!

Il se retourna et lui jeta un regard hésitant...

-...et aussi pour avoir de la compagnie humaine pour toi.

-Oh très gentil de ta part! dit Sara d'un ton ironique, un peu surprise par ce genre d'inquiétude pour elle...et j'imagine que cela veut dire qu'il faut que j'apprenne quelle est ma place également, n'est-ce-pas?

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui rappeler la discussion par trop animée qu'ils avaient eut dans la tente sur Catarra, lorsque Todd avait fait preuve de domination à son endroit.

Un reniflement de dérision accueillit son commentaire alors qu'il lui jeta un coup d'oeil rapide par-dessus l'épaule, hochant sa tête légèrement en assentiment.

– -C'est une manière de le dire, oui fit-il. Quoique que tu ne devrais pas prendre ce genre de chose trop à coeur...

Il se retourna et un large sourire montra ses dents acérées.

-Mais tu vas découvrir Sara, qu'en tant que ma Compagne, ta place dans cette hiérarchie est très confortable! Tu es dans une position très enviable pour les humains de cette ruche...

-Oh oui, grogna-t-elle. Je connais _toutes les positions_ favorables qu'il y a à connaître pour une Compagne, et la plupart d'entre elles c'est-à-dire _**toutes!**_...impliquent que je sois toujours sur le dos.

Les lèvres de Todd se relevèrent dans un sourire lubrique et il pencha sa tête vers elle, plaçant sa serviette sur son épaule en se dirigeant vers le lit, puis se penchant au-dessus de son corps. Il passa une main de propriétaire sur son dos et ses hanches...il la retourna sur le dos, ronronnant alors qu'il fit parcourir ses longs doigts sur sa taille, ses côtes et ensuite ses épaules.

- Il y a beaucoup d'autres variations, petite humaine...dit-il en gloussant.

Elle adora le ronronnement doux dans son oreille alors qu'il lécha goulûment sa nuque après avoir écarté une longue mèche de cheveux acajou...aimerais-tu que je te les rappelle? fit-il sensuellement.

Frémissant sous les caresses de ces mains trop habiles, Sara s'échappa vivement tout-à-coup alors qu'elle vit une ouverture, poussant un petit rire espiègle.

-Oh...amusant! Tu te crois si _aaa-muu-sant!_ fit-elle en mimant la course de celle qui s'enfuit pour mieux tenter le diable.

Mais il bougea si rapidement qu'elle sursauta légèrement, éclatant de rire alors qu'elle était capturée à nouveau dans les bras qui la broyait contre sa poitrine.

Il la saisit par la taille et l'amena avec lui jusqu'à la salle de bain.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir que l'on travaille sur ton sens de l'humour, fit Sara avec un accent philosophique dans la voix.

- Il n'y a rien à dire sur mon sens de l'humour! dit Todd...mais comment te proposerais-tu de faire cela?

-Oh...on va trouver une façon! dit Sara gaiement.

_0000000000_

_Dans les quartiers royaux..._

Entrant dans les appartements de la Reine, Néva garda sa tête baissée de la manière appropriée en présence d'une reine wraith, comme une adoratrice le devait.

Elle savait que sa place en serait toujours une d'incertitude aux environs de ces créatures cruelles et imprévisibles. Surtout celle-ci, qui était dans sa phase reproductrice.

Néva le savait avec certitude!

Il y avait des signes, des indications claires et elle se demanda si le Commandant amenait la ruche jusqu'à une base de clonage pour que la reine puisse se «désengorger» de son matériel génétique et créer les soldats dont il avait besoin pour sécuriser sa position.

Généralement, de telles considérations ne l'intéressaient nullement, mais si elle souhaitait découvrir de quel côté soufflait le vent politique sur cette ruche, cela lui indiquerait peut-être une façon d'agir.

Alors que la reine lui jetait un coup d'oeil de ses yeux jaunes brillants, Néva frissonna légèrement, l'odeur de sa peur et de son excitation s'échappant finalement dans l'atmosphère déjà chargée.

Sentant le changement dans sa chimie, la reine étira son bras pour prendre le visage de la femme entre des doigts longs, pâles et délicatement garnis de bijoux, ses dents pointues exposées dans un sourire mince et affamé. Les yeux de canaris explorèrent les traits de la femme en face d'elle, tout comme le dos de sa main libre d'une étouffante caresse pleine de danger.

Néva sentit aussitôt la force de l'esprit de la reine agripper le sien, accueillant l'intrusion, ouvrant toutes les avenues qu'elle désirait lui montrer clairement mais cachant, avec la longue pratique de plusieurs années, les recoins plus sombres qui l'auraient sans aucun doute condamné à mort.

La reine s'attendait à de l'ambition, celle qui ne reculait devant rien pour la mener tout en haut de la hiérarchie...elle la trouva.

Elle vit aussi en Néva le désir de devenir la concubine du Commandant, son souhait étant de supplanter la femme qui était en ce moment dans ses faveurs mais par-dessus tout, elle lut avec clarté la dévotion de cette adoratrice pour elle, sa reine.

-Alors...tu aimerais me servir? ronronna la reine, sa malveillance aussi brillante que les bijoux recouvrant ses doigts.

-Oui ma reine...souffla Néva, ses yeux toujours abaissées vers le sol, regardant les pieds de la reine qui faisait maintenant un cercle en marchant autour d'elle.

- Et tu désires aussi le Commandant...

-Oui, Majesté.

Le cercle s'arrêta et Néva put voir la reine qui était maintenant debout devant elle, sa respiration lente, presque pensive. Une main délicate vint sous son menton et souleva sa tête.

Néva s'assura de ne pas flancher ou regarder directement dans les brillants yeux dorés dont les pupilles s'étaient agrandies légèrement alors que la reine l'examinait.

Apparemment satisfaite, la souveraine la relâcha et se retourna vivement en un tourbillon de cuir rouge, marchant vers son trône recouvert de fourrures aux dessins élaborés. S'y assoyant, elle passa ses mains sensuellement sur ces fourrures en en caressant une, noire aux bordures brodées rouges, avant de se retourner vers l'humaine, l'appelant d'un geste gracieux de la main pour lui indiquer de s'approcher du trône.

Arrivant rapidement, Néva se mit à genoux et attendit.

-Cette humaine qu'il a prit comme compagne...elle n'est pas de nos ruches, n'est-ce-pas?

Quand la femme hocha affirmativement la tête, la reine continua:

-Je veux savoir...quelle sorte d'humaine prendrait la place d'une reine dans l'affection de son Commandant!

Se penchant en avant subitement, fermant la distance entre l'adoratrice et elle, elle siffla:

-Il y a quelque chose au sujet de cette compagne qui les lient tous les deux, et ce lien est inhabituel. _Je veux savoir ce que c'est! _

Néva garda son calme de peine et de misère.

Elle était depuis longtemps habile à ne plus broncher, à bien contrôler sa panique en présence de reines...mais cette créature-ci la fit sursauter avec sa dernière phrase.

Un éclair de folie avait brûlé dans ses yeux. Pour un peu, Néva aurait même ressentit de la pitié pour l'humaine favorisée par le Commandant!

Il n'était habituellement pas bon de déplaire à une reine wraith, mais encore moins à celle-ci...la jalousie chez celle-là semblait avoir atteint un niveau anormal et par trop malsain!

-Amènes-moi cette information, continuait la reine...et tu seras grandement récompensée.

-Oui, ma Reine! murmura Néva, s'inclinant bien bas, soudain remplie de joie et très motivée à l'idée de satisfaire la souveraine, envisageant bien mieux son futur maintenant.

_0000000000_

Regardant s'ouvrir les portes de ses quartiers, Todd ne vit aucune raison de s'inquiéter quand il vit qui pénétrait dans la pièce.

Il continua de s'engouffrer dans le cuir noir et épais de son long manteau. Retournant son attention vers la femme installée sur le grand lit, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que le langage de son corps avait changé...

Sara était assise, ses jambes courbées sous elle, une des fourrures noires sous lesquelles ils dormaient entourant presque la totalité de son corps maintenant comme une protection, en agrippant les bords avec un regard prudent et circonspect sur le visage, surveillant le serviteur de Todd qui les ignorait tous deux comme s'ils n'étaient pas là.

Sa réaction était importante, son attitude exhibant un malaise distinct à l'entrée de l'autre humain, quelque chose qu'il pouvait sentir sur son corps alors que sa chimie s'ajustait, la simple astringence d'une appréhension apparente.

Projeter de telles émotions si ouvertement ne faisait pas son affaire et il traversa soudainement la distance entre eux deux et vint près d'elle.

S'assoyant à ses côtés après lui avoir pris des mains la tablette informatisée indiquant les derniers résultats de la mutation du virus et l'avoir posé doucement sur une petite table, le wraith s'installa sur le lit, étirant un bras pour le passer autour de la taille fine de sa Compagne et il la tira tout contre lui, faisant reposer nonchalamment sa main nourricière sur l'épaule gauche de la jeune femme.

Surprise par le geste, elle prit une seconde ou deux pour relaxer contre lui, s'appuyant éventuellement contre son épaule, toujours incertaine. Todd la caressa lentement, bougeant sa chevelure vers l'arrière pour lui permettre un meilleur accès à la peau de sa nuque.

Délibérément, sans quitter le serviteur des yeux, il pencha sa tête et mordilla délicatement la chair, indifférent aux signaux qu'il envoyait au mâle humain mais sachant que le mouvement avait été remarqué, enregistré comme significatif.

Sara tenta de se reculer un peu, plus qu'embarrassée par l'attitude de Todd.

Elle ouvrit pourtant son esprit dans lequel il inséra du calme et de l'assurance, l'incitant à accepter cette intrusion dans leur intimité.

Caressant lentement la marque rouge de la morsure sur son cou avec son pouce, le wraith surveilla Méroc qui s'acquittait prestement de ses tâches, sentant les pulsations du coeur de l'humaine, le rapide staccato de ses battements. Resserrant son étreinte pour la rassurer plus, il fit reposer son menton contre la tête de la jeune femme, heureux de sentir les doigts de Sara se serrer contre les siens qui reposaient encore sur sa taille.

-Méroc...

Il avait grogné le nom à voix basse mais fermement dans la pièce remplie de silence, à part les discrets bruits produits par le va-et-vient du serviteur.

Il surveilla l'humain, ses yeux à demi ouverts, la menace sous-jacente dans sa voix, bien apparente à ceux qui passent toute leur vie parmi les wraith. Le serviteur se retourna mais garda la tête inclinée, répondant un _«Seigneur?»_ tranquille et approprié.

-Écoutes très attentivement et sois certain de bien comprendre, commença Todd d'une voix calme mais autoritaire. Tu vas obéir à_ tous _les ordres de ma Compagne, comme si c'était les miens. Je serais vraiment très...mécontent si j'apprenais qu'on l'a ignorée ou défiée.

Il ignora Sara qui venait de prendre une respiration de surprise qu'elle garda suspendue. Elle expira un soupir exaspéré mais elle ne dit rien.

-Et cela de toutes les façons, continua Todd. Me suis-je _**bien **_ fait comprendre?

S'inclinant profondément, Méroc répondit d'une voix ferme, ne montrant aucune émotion mais enregistrant le mouvement de réponse choquée de la Compagne du Commandant.

-Ce sera fait, Commandant!

-Excellent! dit Todd, examinant toujours le mâle, poussant dans son esprit pour y trouver des signes de duplicité. Ne trouvant rien qui pourrait l'alarmer il y chercha l'obéissance à laquelle il s'attendait, la trouva, ainsi qu'une curiosité discrète au sujet de Sara.

Il donna la suite de ses ordres:

-Tu vas déterminer parmi le personnel des adoratrices femelles, une parmi elle qui sera son assistante personnelle et qui lui apprendra ce qu'elle a besoin de savoir de la vie sur la ruche. Assurez-vous tous les deux que l'on prenne soin de ses besoins.._.peu importe_ ce que seront ces besoins.

Méroc leva finalement lentement sa tête pour regarder son Maître avec déférence, ses yeux bleus et ronds rencontrant le regard des pupilles reptiliennes vert-doré, acceptant la pression irrésistible appliquée avec les ordres.

-Je vais me mettre sans attendre à la recherche de cette assistante, Seigneur...

Il fit une note mentale pour se rappeler le nom de la Compagne du Commandant, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire et où il avait bien pu l'entendre!

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre, Maître? demanda-t-il.

-Tu connais tes tâches, alors vois-y! dit Todd d'une voix dure, congédiant l'homme rudement.

Il ne se préoccupa plus de l'humain, comme s'il était invisible et relâcha un peu son étreinte sur Sara, se tournant vers elle.

-Viens...murmura-t-il à son oreille, sa voix ayant remarquablement changé, ronronnant d'un ton bas et sensuel, une caresse qui enveloppa la jeune femme.

-Nous devons nous remettre au travail...il y a tant à faire, petite humaine.

Alors qu'ils sortaient tous deux des appartements de Todd, Sara leva la tête et fixa le wraith avec un regard ennuyé et irrité.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce petit spectacle?

Le silence accueillit sa question.

La prenant doucement par un coude Todd hâta le pas, la pressant dans les corridors à ses côtés, passant devant des wraith et des drones...ces derniers avec aucun intérêt et ne ralentissant même pas, les premiers avec plus d'intérêts, mais secrets, pensifs, inexpressifs aux yeux de Sara, observant silencieusement le passage du couple.

Le souvenir du cycle d'accouplement récemment complété de leur Commandant était toujours frais dans leur mémoire.

Sa décision de prendre une compagne humaine à ce moment en était une dont ils étaient très curieux, si seulement pour savoir de quel genre d'humaine il s'agissait! De toute évidence elle n'était pas de cette ruche ni d'une autre, ni même d'un des mondes humains connus de Pégase.

La conjecture continua de s'élever parmi les membres d'équipage du vaisseau-ruche alors qu'il déambulait vers un autre niveau. Bien que Sara n'était pas consciente de la pensée collective wraith, Todd, lui, la sentait très bien!

Il pouvait la contrôler également, mais est-ce que cela durerait, même s'il s'évertuait à instiller l'assurance, l'obéissance et surtout la sécurité dans l'atmosphère de son vaisseau?

Ils prirent un corridor vers un niveau supérieur, le son de leur pas résonnant contre le plancher d'une matière inconnue à Sara, mais qu'elle trouvait ressemblant à du marbre. Même les corridors bruissaient de mille questions non répondues. Mais Sara connaissait maintenant Todd. Il répondrait au moment où_**il**_ le choisirait, ou bien jamais.

Todd était conscient du simple goût si vif et unique de sa femelle, mais elle ne comprenait pas encore que lors de leurs ébats, le lien communautaire avec les autres wraith transportait la force et l'odeur de leur union charnelle, surtout quand ils avaient été au sommet de leur soif, de leur passion...

Une subtilité qui avait été remarquée, le choix du Commandant d'une humaine n'ayant pas à être commenté ni discuté!

Pourtant, même s'il contrôlait les aléas de son obsession, ce choix pouvait aussi être vu comme une faiblesse.

Il pouvait aussi sentir, parmi ses compagnons wraith, une envie de goûter à l'humaine délectable ou d'expérimenter pour eux-mêmes ses avantages...physiques. Mais étant maintenant dûment marquée comme sienne il était sûr cependant qu'aucun mâle wraith de son alliance n'oserait le défier en lui faisant du mal.

Mais la vie sur une ruche était rude, c'était une jungle!

Il avait donc conscience que pour garder sa compagne humaine en sécurité, il devait s'assurer du plein contrôle, de la force qu'il avait sur son équipage et sa ruche.

Entrant dans un transporteur, Todd attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils en soient sortis avant de répliquer finalement.

-Sara...je dois m'assurer de ton bien-être et si c'est nécessaire, instiller du respect chez mon serviteur.

Son regard était tranquille, sûr de lui.

-Si je ne puis être à tes côtés continua-t-il, il est important d'avoir quelqu'un de fiable pour voir à ta sécurité.

-Et tu choisis un humain pour ça? fit Sara, incrédule et incertaine. Mais ne serait-ce pas plutôt la tâche d'un de tes officiers?

Reniflant de dérision, Todd s'arrêta en face d'une porte et la passa, Sara tout près de lui, entrant dans le laboratoire que le wraith avait fait équiper pour elle en vue de leurs recherches.

Il ne brisa le silence seulement que quand la porte fut refermée et qu'ils furent en sécurité dans le labo.

-Oui...un humain qui a une compréhension profonde du monde de mon espèce, petite humaine...et un dont je te recommande de prendre les conseils que tu devrais suivre pour évoluer parmi les wraith.

Il fit une pause, considérant sa deuxième question:

-Après ma capture et mon emprisonnement pour de longues années dans les prisons Genii et aussi sur Atlantis une fois de plus...après _l'interminable_ laps de temps que cela a pris à ton frère et tes amis pour décider si oui ou non ils devaient me tuer ou me faire confiance, trop de temps a passé pour moi pour dire qu'il y a vraiment beaucoup de wraith, surtout sur ce nouveau vaisseau, à qui je peux vraiment faire confiance. Il n'y en aurait qu'un seul,probablement...

-Ton Second? devina-t-elle.

Elle reçut l'approbation muette d'un signe de tête de Todd alors qu'il relâchait doucement son coude.

-Mais un humain, dit Sara...je ne peux toujours pas croire que..

Après peu de journées passées ici, elle avait bien senti que la ruche était également une jungle pour les humains capturés. Les conflits, les complots, les jalousies y régnaient et elle savait bien qu'elle était une étrangère, cela même si elle était de la même espèce.

Leur méfiance, leur haine même étaient palpables et cela l'avait blessé.

Avait-elle réellement cru trouver ici de la complicité, de l'amitiémême?

-Ne sous-estimes pas Méroc, Sara...poursuivit le wraith d'un ton d'avertissement. Ni le monde des adorateurs, mâles ou femelles! Leurs intérêts, leurs machinations suivent nos normes culturelles. En réalité, ils ont plus de ressemblance avec leurs maîtres wraith qu'avec les autres humains qui évoluent dans cette galaxie...

La reprenant doucement tout contre lui, il joua avec le bout d'une mèche de ses cheveux, ajoutant:

-Dans toutes les interactions que tu auras avec mon espèce, Sara...il ne faut jamais montrer de la peur, de l'hésitation, mais de la confiance et de la prudence!...même avec ces humains.

Sara fronça les sourcils, toujours incrédule:

-Tu me dis qu'ils prennent modèle sur leurs maîtres wraith alors...

Todd fit le petit son «Mmm» guttural qu'il produisait parfois et qu'elle avait appris à aimer ou détester, selon le cas...

Croyant qu'elle acceptait cette explication, il bougea pour couvrir la bouche de sa petite humaine de la sienne et l'embrasser avant de commencer leur journée de travail, mais il fut arrêté par le visage défait et troublé de Sara.

-Je suis désolé petite humaine, dit le wraith maintenant ennuyé. Tu t'attendais vraiment à quelque chose d'autre?

Un soupir irrité et déçu fut sa réponse et il prit sa main entre les siennes, cherchant le regard de ses yeux qu'elle leva vers lui, lasse et découragée:

-Sara...tu _savais_ que ce serait comme ça, sûrement? Étais-tu assez naïve pour croire qu'ils seraient exactement comme toi?

-Pas exactement comme moi, mais...j'espérais que..qu'il y avait quelque chose qui restait, que je reconnaîtrais comme réellement humain en eux! Peut-être m'y identifier...

Levant la main, elle la passa doucement sur la mâchoire, les joues et finalement la bouche de Todd. Elle avait un petit air triste, désappointé.

-Et bien je crois que je devrai être prudente à qui j'accorderai ma confiance alors...et je vais essayer de ne pas montrer de la peur.

- De très bonnes décisions, fit Todd avec un ton satisfait, attrapant son poignet et levant sa main jusqu'à ses lèvres, l'embrassant chastement, se délectant du goût de sa peau avant de s'éloigner d'elle.

Maintenant se concentrant sur les derniers résultats des tests de laboratoire, Todd les collecta sur le petit écran portatif de Sara, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas assez de temps pour en commencer d'autres et qu'ils pourraient examiner ceux-ci à tête reposée plus tard dans ses quartiers.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers une petite table qui soutenait un ordinateur et un microscope, s'attendant à ce que Sara le suive. Elle le fit, sa curiosité s'allumant à nouveau suite aux récentes découvertes et progrès qu'ils avaient effectué ensemble.

Assise maintenant à la table, la jeune femme passa ses doigts sur le clavier, amenant une couple de programmes et les fenêtres sur lesquelles elle devait travailler. Il y avait beaucoup à faire et tout ne lui viendrait pas cuit dans le bec, surtout que depuis les quatre premiers jours qu'elle était ici, les journées ayant été bien remplies entre le travail, le sexe et le sommeil pour elle.

Elle était littéralement fascinée par les découvertes de Todd et leurs deux expertises mises en commun avaient été très productives. Pour elle qui avait consacré sa vie bien plus à la recherche médicale qu'à la médecine traditionnelle, la compréhension, l'étude, la résolution du problème et peut-être alors l'éradication du virus était tout-à-fait le but qu'elle se donnait maintenant, pour donner un sens à sa vie professionnelle...

Pas pour la gloire, ni pour l'argent...Non, c'était deux choses qu'elle ne trouverait plus jamais, ayant totalement changé de milieu de vie.

Non...ce qu'elle voulait, c'était défaire la peste que Michael avait apporté dans cette galaxie, trouver un moyen de la vaincre, de l'éradiquer.

Elle savait bien que Todd portait ses efforts sur la résolution du problème pour que la source de nourriture des siens ne soit plus contaminée et empoisonne les wraith...quant à elle, elle le faisait pour l'espèce humaine, pour sauver tous les innocents qui mouraient dans la galaxie de Pégase, impuissants à lutter contre cette terrible épidémie.

Elle avait été surexcitée, fébrile, fascinée, minutieuse, un vrai bourreau de travail depuis qu'elle était arrivée sur la ruche, mais ayant à répondre malgré tout la nuit - mais volontairement, avec passion et allégresse! - aux assauts délicieux et exaltants du wraith qui valait bien trois hommes infatigables à la fois, elle se sentait toujours essoufflée et percluse de douleurs musculaires quand venait le matin.

Pas étonnant qu'elle tombait comme une souche dans un sommeil profond après une journée passée vissée sur son ordinateur et ses microscopes, et le soir...vissée sur le matelas, sous un wraith vorace et exigeant subissant assaut après assaut, orgasme après orgasme.

Alors elle s'apprêta encore une fois à relever ses manches et à se mettre au travail, au lieu de penser et de s'inquiéter d'être ici sur une ruche, elle une humaine, entourée de wraith...

…_..car c'était le pire qui pouvait lui être arrivée, rien de plus grave_ _ne se passerait...n'est-ce-pas? _se disait Sara Sheppard.

Fixant l'écran, elle entendit plutôt qu'elle ne vit Todd s'asseoir à ses côtés pour commenter les résultats.

Puis quelque chose sur la fenêtre ouverte attrappa son regard...elle se pencha en avant, sa bouche figée en une ligne mince.

Fixant son regard soudain intense, Todd hocha la tête, content de sa réaction:

-En effet, Sara...tu le vois toi aussi, n'est-ce-pas?

-Oui, dit-elle, expirant après avoir retenu sa respiration de stupeur.

-Ces échantillons semblent avoir mutés encore plus rapidement que les autres que j'ai vu sur Catarra, continua la jeune femme atterrée. Quels sont les résultats que tu as obtenus avec les simulations?

Elle savait que Todd s'était rendu compte avant elle de la nouvelle évolution de la mutation sur les échantillons et qu'il avait sûrement lancé une série de tests de simulation.

Glissant à son tour rapidement ses doigts sur le clavier, le wraith amena une autre série de fenêtres sur l'écran et trouva celle du diagnostic. Le regard dur dans ses yeux s'adoucit un peu alors qu'il posa les yeux sur la jeune humaine maintenant concentrée sur ses analyses.

Puis ses traits se durcirent encore une fois alors que la réalisation de ce que cela impliquait le frappa soudain.

Les nombreux membres de son espèce, morts dernièrement alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient sans le savoir à consommer des humains contaminés, c'était déjà une épine dans leur pied, alors qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin d'en rajouter, souffrant déjà de cette guerre civile entre frères à cause du manque de nourriture.

Mais là...le virus créé par l'Abomination que les humains avaient surnommé «Michael» menaçait de devenir une véritable épidémie!

Les yeux de Todd s'assombrirent...En premier lieu, il était _wraith._..

(à suivre)


	3. Chapter 3

La Compagne

Chapitre III

_**Son nom le rendait pensif, le dérangeait...**_

Il était maintenant presque certain d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom! Alors qu'il côtoyait comme tous les jours d'autres wraith en marchant dans les corridors de la ruche, les inflexions du langage alien que les wraith utilisaient pour le prononcer dénotait leur intérêt certain pour cette femelle.

La dualité de sa vocalisation avait été presqu'une caresse quand son Maître l'avait prononcé plus tôt.

Ruminant cette étrange occurrence, Méroc quitta les quartiers du Commandant, prenant avec lui la vaisselle utilisée, les restants de nourriture et la literie salie.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers le niveau humain de la ruche.

Le serviteur réfléchissait...il y avait aussi le problème non résolu de trouver une servante pour cette Compagne. Il réfuta d'ores et déjà plusieurs noms qui lui venaient en tête. Elles étaient par trop ambitieuses, la proximité du lit du Commandant étant par trop tentante, ce qui voudrait dire que la sécurité de la Compagne serait remise en question et il ne fallait pas tenter le sort en encourant la colère du Maître, quelque chose que ce dernier avait rendu parfaitement clair qu'il ne tolérerait pas.

Le Commandant était un wraith bien différent des autres Maîtres que Méroc avait servi dans le passé. Sa nature de prédateur était tempérée par une longue expérience de vie, une intelligence vive et une nature observante. C'était un wraith qui ne s'abandonnait pas facilement à l'impulsion du moment ou à la brutalité, mais il en était néanmoins wraith et ne pardonnerait aucune faiblesse ou erreur.

Malheureusement pour Méroc, cela ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps et peu de choix!

Néva, la concubine en lice qui avait été rejetée par le Maître et que tout le monde avait pour un moment considéré comme étant dans ses faveurs, avait rendu claire sa position qu'elle manigancerait quelque chose pour son avancement. Elle avait clairement pointé à Méroc qu'il devrait se montrer averti et favoriser son parti.

Méroc avait débattu intérieurement du choix de son Maître quant à cette femelle d'un autre monde trop lointain, - une intruse à son avis! - quand il y avait déjà tellement d'autres choix valables parmi les adoratrices de ce vaisseau, une qui aurait été plus que consentante de le servir dans son lit, reconnaissante pour ses attentions et son indulgence.

Mais il avait aussi été témoin de l'attachement étonnant du Commandant pour cette Docteur Sara Sheppard, les étranges syllabes de son nom exotique roulant dans son esprit...il les fit résonner un moment sur sa langue, examinant le clair avertissement qu'il lui avait été donné de l'importance de cette humaine.

Ayant servi les wraith depuis plusieurs années, vieux pour un humain, Méroc ne se rappelait vraiment pas d'un lien aussi significatif qui se serait développé entre un maître wraith et une concubine humaine, ce qui était unique dans son expérience.

Cela déstabilisait de toute évidence l'équipage et était le sujet des potins parmi les adorateurs et adoratrices.

La reine était également une pièce importante de l'équation. De prendre la reine comme compagne, mais tout en maintenant une autre compagne mais humaine cette fois, était un risque d'après le vieux serviteur, pouvant ébranler un équilibre déjà précaire depuis le récent changement de pouvoir qui n'avait eu lieu que depuis quelques mois.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il y avait sûrement une raison solide derrière cette décision pour que leur Commandant agisse d'une manière si inhabituelle!

Et la souveraine en colère avait déjà comploté pour trouver des suivants à sa cause, envoyant des espions pour trouver de l'information sur cette femelle Sheppard.

Après avoir pensé puis réfuté plusieurs noms de candidates potentielles, il n'y en avait qu'une finalement qui pourrait servir aux buts du Commandant envers sa femelle... même si Méroc était hésitant en premier, il enverrait finalement Dyalla.

Elle n'était pas née sur la ruche il est vrai, mais d'un monde humain qui avait vénéré les wraith comme des dieux depuis des années. Elle avait accepté son sort d'adoratrice avec lucidité et grande volonté depuis qu'elle avait été capturée avec tant d'autres dans les jeunes âges de l'adolescence.

La fille était destinée à faire partie du sheptel reproducteur dès qu'elle attendrait la maturité, ce qui ne saurait tarder car elle aurait 16 ans bientôt. Cela l'avait sauvé de l'attention de plusieurs maîtres wraith potentiels du vaisseau, vu qu'il y avait une interdiction tacite sur ces femelles qui seraient destinées à s'accoupler à un mâle humain choisi pour produire d'autres humains qui serviraient plus tard les wraith de la ruche.

Elle ferait bien l'affaire, décida le serviteur soudain content de lui, et il entra dans l'aile de service où il disposa de la vaisselle et du linge sale.

Un mélange d'humains, mâles et femelles, étaient déjà au travail. Quelques-uns étaient occupés à séparer l'utile de l'inutile des objets pris lors de la dernière cueillette de la ruche, d'autres effectuaient des réparations ou bien simplement les tâches de nettoyage. Cette section de la ruche était toujours très productive et bourdonnante et l'atmosphère y était moins oppressive que dans d'autres coins du vaisseau, le doux murmure des voix humaines faisant presque oublier qu'ils étaient tous des serfs au service d'une race supérieure, des rires s'élevant même ici et là...

On savait que le nouveau Commandant, bien que fort et impitoyable, était néanmoins juste et n'aimait pas perdre inutilement ou maltraiter les ressources humaines de la ruche. Cela allégeait l'atmosphère dans les secteurs humains du vaisseau où l'espérance de vie d'un adorateur dépendait toujours de l'humeur ou de l'appétit des wraith.

C'était également dans cette aire de la ruche que les adorateurs collectaient et échangeaient les rumeurs, les informations.

C'était dans leur sang!...une occupation qui les empêchait de penser au sort infortuné qui les avait rendus esclaves de cette race au-dessus de la chaîne alimentaire.

Les rumeurs et potins étaient vus comme nécessaires pour assurer la montée dans la hiérarchie, la survie, dans un système qui changeait plus souvent d'allégeance que Messaline avait changé d'amants.

À l'occasion, un wraith faisait son apparition dans les quartiers humains, mais en général ils préféraient rester à part des serviteurs humains, confiants dans leur habileté à contrôler leurs adorateurs.

Méroc salua quelques connaissances puis se rendit à l'endroit où était supposé se trouver Dyalla.

Il savait la trouver au niveau de la ruche où se trouvaient les salles d'entraînement et d'enseignement au combat des guerriers wraith.

Elle semblait depuis quelques temps fascinée par ces batailles qui ressemblaient à un gracieux ballet mais n'en étaient pas moins mortelles pour autant! Habituellement, quand Dyalla en avait terminé avec les soins fastidieux qu'elle devait prodiguer à la reine, elle passait presque tout son temps libre à surveiller l'entraînement des jeunes wraith se battant l'un contre l'autre.

L'action se passait habituellement sans que ne s'élève un son, malgré l'atmosphère dangereuse et les durs et furieux coups que les wraith se portaient.

Méroc n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment elle pouvait se complaire à regarder de tels combats, mais il avait fini par saisir un jour qu'il y avait une raison à sa présence presque constante ici...

….et cette raison était sur le plancher en bas, en train de se battre.

-Dyalla, dit-il d'une voix forte, sortant visiblement la jeune fille de son regard de fascination portée vers le bas de la salle. Viens ici, j'ai une tâche pour toi!

La fille sursauta et leva les yeux sur le serviteur du Commandant, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir.

Descendant prestement du banc où elle était assise, elle lança un simple regard de regret vers le plancher en direction d'un grand wraith qui maintenant se tenait debout, le visage levé vers l'endroit laissé vacant par Dyalla, un regard d'expectative dans les yeux mais le reste de son visage impassible.

Voyant le regard des pupilles dorées du prédateur posé sur elle, la jeune fille poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se mit à suivre son supérieur humain.

-Tu dois effacer de telles pensées en toi Dyalla, reprit celui-ci. Cela ne sert à rien, puisque ton futur est déjà décidé.

Touchant ses boucles brunes qui tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, la jeune fille haussa les épaules, tournant ses yeux gris sur Méroc avec un air de reproche.

Cela l'irritait, cet aspect de son futur déjà défini sans qu'elle n'ait rien à en dire!

Elle ne l'aurait pas choisi même si on lui en avait donné la possibilité, mais tout cela venait avec la malchance de son lignage sain et considéré comme favorable à la procréation, puisqu'elle venait d'un monde humain déjà habitué à adorer et servir les wraith, que son état de résistance aux maladies et de santé en général était à zon zénith, la rendant idéale pour la procréation de futurs humains pour servir les wraith.

Elle ne doutait pourtant pas que sa vie soit d'une certaine façon meilleure que celles des nombreux humains vivant dans différents mondes, réserve alimentaire des wraith, qui survivaient plutôt qu'ils ne vivaient, perpétuellement dans la crainte que ces créatures reviennent et les sélectionnent comme nourriture.

Pourtant, cela ne rendait pas plus passionnant le futur qui lui était réservé ici!

Elle n'avait jamais encore connu d'hommes, ni même de mâles wraith, protégée qu'elle était tant qu'elle ne serait pas sélectionnée pour s'accoupler à un autre jeune mâle de son espèce. Elle connaissait tous les jeunes hommes sur cette ruche et elle faisait déjà la moue en pensant à eux, sachant que libre sur une planète humaine, elle n'aurait jamais levé les yeux sur aucun d'entre eux! Non, vraiment...il n'y avait qu'un seul mâle icicqui l'intéressait vraiment...et il n'était même pas humain.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout est déjà décidé sans que je n''y puisse rien faire? dit-elle soudain d'un ton véhément.

Elle était en colère, ses désirs mis en sourdine et tous les rêves qu'elle aurait pu avoir, déjà piétinés par la dure réalité de sa condition.

-Pourquoi ais-je à me soumettre quand je pourrais être choisie pour quelque chose d'autre?

Méroc soupira...il savait très bien qu'elle voulait dire par _quelqu'un d'autre_.

-Enfant...tu ne dois pas convoiter ce que tu n'auras jamais! C'est comme ça. Les Maîtres en ont décidé ainsi, fut sa seule réponse, émise d'un ton ennuyé et monocorde car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils discutaient de cela.

Il était malgré tout un peu triste car il avait pris sous son aile cette jeune fille depuis qu'elle était sur leur ruche et s'y était attaché, même si sur un vaisseau wraith, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée. Pour les humains, la vie pouvait se trouver arrachée, «aspirée» à n'importe quel moment!

Il chassa ses pensées moroses et lui dit le but de sa visite:

-Le Commandant a demandé à ce que je trouve une servante disponible pour assister tous les jours sa nouvelle Compagne. J'ai décidé que ce serait toi, Dyalla.

La fille cligna des yeux, surprise et soudain excitée.

Méroc ajouta:

-...et cette femme doit être obéie en tout _sans_ discussion, Dyalla...

-C'est ce qu'il a dit, Méroc? dit la jeune fille.

Méroc inclina sa tête pour acquiescer silencieusement:

-Alors elle doit être très importante pour lui...dit rêveusement Dyalla.

-Il me semble...

Le ton qu'utilisait l'homme était sec comme le sable du désert...il gardait ses propres pensées pour lui.

-Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à son sujet? demanda la jeune fille...est-ce qu'on en sait plus sur elle?

Méroc considéra la question brièvement, toutes ses pensées étant gardées bien personnelles sous le masque froid et impassible de ses traits. Il hocha sa tête négativement:

-Son nom seulement, Dyalla...Docteur Sara Sheppard.

_0000000000_

_**Atlantis...**_

– - Il y a eu de nouveaux développements, dit Élisabeth Weir, un ton de regret dans la voix.

Elle était en réunion privée avec John Sheppard, le chef militaire de la cité. Elle venait de tendre le rapport dont elle parlait à celui-ci. Son doigt glissa sur les pages d'un document plutôt épais et assommant, se rendant tout de suite à la page qui l'intéressait et il la scanna rapidement. Levant la tête, il regarda Élisabeth:

-Alors le problème de la planète Odala n'est pas juste disparu comme nous l'avions d'abord cru au début?

Le docteur Weir hocha la tête négativement, se reculant dans sa chaise et croisant ses mains sur la table devant elle.

-Évidemment non...fit-elle avec regret.

Elle avait elle-même était du côté de ceux qui croyaient que le mouvement de ralliement aux hybrides de Michael se raréfierait, que la plupart des habitants reviendraient à la raison.

-Le mouvement semble avoir gagné du terrain et s'être rallié beaucoup de suiveurs, plus qu'on ne l'avait envisagé! Autant que leur complicité dans la distribution du nouveau virus muté.

-Bon! fit Sheppard moqueusement...c'est juste la tuile de plus qu'il nous fallait!

-En effet, fit Weir, restant sérieuse malgré le sarcasme.

Le colonel remit le gros rapport sur la table et s'étira les jambes sur sa chaise, posant le pied sur un poteau bas de la table, lui permettant alors de se balancer légèrement d'un air nonchalant.

-Ce qu'il nous faut savoir...c'est comment diable ils ont mis la main dessus?

Ils avaient visité pour la première fois cette planète il y a deux ans et gagné la confiance de la population qui était situé sur le continent nord.

Ils avaient même fait du troc avec succès, mais avait eu plus de mal avec la population du sud qui était très agressive et réticente à admettre des étrangers sur leur planète, malgré les chances que le commerce ne soit fructifiant pour les deux partis.

Il faut dire que le sud était en guerre contre le nord et les atlantes ne voulurent surtout pas s'en mêler.

-J'en ai une bonne idée, John...continua Élisabeth Weir. Nous avons toujours spéculé qu'il pourrait y avoir des hybrides de Michael qui auraient pu atterrir sur cette partie de la planète et vouloir répandre le virus pour infecter encore plus d'humains, privant ainsi les wraith d'une autre réserve alimentaire. Et malgré que j'en conçois l'horreur, je soupçonne les Odaliens du nord d'avoir voulu éliminer définitivement le problème avec le continent sud...

- Alors vous croyez qu'ils ont accepté de prêter main forte aux hybrides de Michael pour répandre cette maudite peste Hoffans contre ceux avec qui ils sont en guerre? dit Sheppard.

-Oui, et aussi pour ne pas subir de représailles de la part de Michael. Il y a aussi un océan entre les deux continents...alors si personne ne le traverse, la maladie ne restera que dans le sud.

-Ok, je peux voir pourquoi ils ont été attirés par l'offre, fit Sheppard. Ça, et la promesse d'un traitement de faveur, de fournitures, de plus de nourriture et de la bière...et aussi la possible extinction des wraith, ce qui est diablement tentant en soi!

-Odala aurait certainement été la proie prochaine des collectes des wraith. Leur société n'avait pas progressé depuis des centaines d'années. Ce que Michael leur offre est irrésistible je dois dire. Nous ne faisons plus le poids, c'est pourquoi ils ont voulu couper toute négociation avec Atlantis...fit songeusement Élisabeth.

-Les Odaliens du nord vont regretter plus tard leur choix, Élisabeth, dit John. On connaît bien la méthode de Michael maintenant! Profiter de ce conflit entre ces deux continents, faire une offre alléchante à l'un...répandre la maladie parmi l'autre et plus tard, il ne tiendra pas sa promesse et infectera le premier également! Mais tous nos efforts de diplomatie n'ont servi à rien depuis deux semaines. Je crois qu'on ne doit plus mettre de travail là-dedans. Ils sont libres...c'est dommage, mais ils vont comprendre, malheureusement trop tard, qu'ils ont pris la mauvaise décision!

-C'est mon idée également, bien que je déplore la situation, fit songeusement Weir.

Il se fit un silence.

-Bon. Cela dit fit John, se lançant courageusement. Que va-t-on faire au sujet de Sara, Élisabeth...et de Todd? On n'a eu aucune nouvelle d'eux depuis dix jours. Depuis le dernier et laconique message de ce salaud de wraith disant: «elle va bien!», sans même préciser quand nous la reverrions, ou au moins si on va lui reparler bientôt.

-Une autre épine dans mon côté, fit Élisabeth en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle fit une pause.

-Il y a des rumeurs venant de nos alliés et qui parlent d'un vaisseau ruche qui aurait récemment cueilli une planète pas loin d'ici...continua Élisabeth. Cette ruche ne ferait apparemment pas partie de l'alliance de Todd. Je n'y aurais pas prêté attention, si on n'avait pas attiré mon attention sur le fait qu'une femme aurait été capturée contre son gré et que cette humaine ressemble étrangement à votre soeur!

- Vous êtes sûr de votre informateur? Des coordonnées de la planète cueillie? Autrement, ça va être difficile d'aborder toutes les ruches, de cogner à leur porte pour leur demander si par hasard il n'y aurait pas une femme dans la mi-vingtaine aux cheveux brun-roux et aux yeux verts, un brin folle, accrochée à un grand Commandant qui évolue dans un labo contenant du matériel volé nous appartenant, grinça John.

Élisabeth Weir sourit doucement à la blague cynique de son chef militaire.

Oui, ça vaut la peine de vérifier le tout, reprit cette fois sérieusement Sheppard qui arrêta de se balancer sur sa chaise et revint dans une position droite, puis se pencha en avant.

-Et le problème du virus mutant? demanda-t-il.

-Le docteur Becket s'en occupe dans le moment...il a recueilli les récentes informations envoyées par Todd et les analyse...mais il manque des détails.

-Comme toujours lorsque nous faisons affaire avec Todd! dit Sheppard, sarcastique.

Alors, je vais préparer mon équipe pour aller faire un tour sur cette planète, voir qui les a visités, s'ils ont des renseignements valables pour nous...et peut-être avoir enfin des nouvelles de ma soeur, continua John Sheppard.

La petite réunion se termina. Sheppard se dirigea vers la sortie puis ses quartiers pour se changer, pour ensuite aller mettre son équipe au courant des derniers développements.

_0000000000_

_Sur la ruche..._

Sara Sheppard sentit le saut que fit le vaisseau en sortant de l'hyperespace, reconnaissant les changements dans les gémissements des moteurs.

Son esprit l'enregistra brièvement avant qu'elle ne retourne son attention au travail qu'elle effectuait au microscope.

Elle mâchait un fruit d'une main quand un autre son attira son attention.

Elle leva la tête, se demandant à qui elle pouvait s'attendre comme intrusion dans le labo, à part Todd.

S'attendant à son retour à tout moment, elle fut surprise de voir apparaître Méroc qui amenait une jeune fille avec lui. Cette dernière s'installa immédiatement sur un banc près d'un moniteur en les regardant tous deux, attendant de toute évidence qu'on lui adresse la parole.

Le serviteur lui fit une inclinaison brève et sèche de la tête, gardant le silence.

Sara réalisa tout-à-coup qu'elle devrait parler la première.

-Comment puis-je vous aider? demanda-t-elle en les regardant tous les deux, se rendant compte finalement pourquoi cette fille était là.

Elle se demandait ce que diable elle ferait d'une servante et pourquoi Todd avait tant insisté pour qu'elle en ait une?

L'esprit d'indépendance et de liberté de la terrienne ne l'inclinait certes pas à exiger la servitude d'un autre être humain!

-Docteur Sheppard...je vous ai amené Dyalla, - à un geste d'invite de Méroc, la jeune fille descendit du banc et se hâta aux côtés de l'homme, inclinant sa tête brièvement vers Sara - qui sera la servante qui vous assistera..._pour le temps que vous serez la compagne du Commandant..._

Notant soudain l'assomption arrogante de l'homme que la position de Sara auprès de son Maître ne serait paspermanente, elle sentit un début d'irritation poindre en elle.

Elle se rappela tout-à-coup la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Todd au sujet de l'arrogance semblable à celle des wraith, démontrée par leurs serviteurs humains.

L'amertume de cet homme était transparente. Elle comprenait toutefois sa déception de ne pas voir une des leurs, une femelle parmi les adorateurs humains déjà là depuis très longtemps sur cette ruche, être la Compagne choisie par leur Commandant...

…..mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de la traiter comme de la merde, cependant!

Et elle n'allait certainement pas accepter cette attitude de quelqu'un qui aurait voulu la voir foulée de son pied comme de la poussière sous une chaussure.

Elle se rappela les recommandations de Todd et fixa l'homme avec le regard le plus glacial de son répertoire. Tenant sa tête fièrement levée, elle lui renvoya le même niveau d'arrogance qu'il lui avait montré. Même si ses pensées actuellement étaient un vrai tumulte, elle pensa encore une fois à ce que Todd lui avait dit:

_«ne pas montrer de peur, hein?» _

Etbien elle allait jouer le même petit jeu que cet homme voulait jouer!

-Ma position auprès du Commandant est assurée, Méroc! commença-t-elle avec du dédain dans la voix. Ne l'oublies surtout pas!...car je peux avoir son oreille en tout temps, sur peu importe le sujet...

Sara nota le bref éclair d'approbation dans les yeux de l'homme, mais il fut recouvert bientôt par ses manières hautaines habituelles.

-Et si tu en doutes...continua-t-elle avec un ton doucereux plein de menace, je te suggère de lui demander toi-même!

-Me demander quoi, ma Sara? fit une voix proche derrière les deux adorateurs alors que le wraith entrait dans le labo sur les dernières paroles de la conversation, causant le sursaut des deux premiers humains et le petit sourire satisfait de Sara Sheppard.

Todd convoya le regard de ses prunelles dures vers les deux adorateurs puis se dirigea vers Sara et se tint debout derrière, tout près d'elle.

Comme tout le monde restait silencieux, les deux adorateurs ayant leur tête baissée en une inclinaison plus profonde, il demanda:

-Alors, Méroc?

-Seigneur...commença l'homme d'un ton humble, son visage rouge de confusion.

-Tu doutes de mes paroles?

Le serviteur tint sa tête encore plus abaissée, figé sur place sous le regard de son Maître.

Derrière lui, la jeune fille frémit à cause de la menace de violence convoyée dans les tons durs du Commandant wraith.

Sara était intérieurement mal à l'aise mais elle garda ses traits impassibles.

Donc, elle devrait s'habituer à cette «loi du milieu» sur la ruche...

Ce n'était vraiment pas comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé sa place auprès de Todd, celle apparemment d'une favorite qui devait se conduire en vraie salope envers les adorateurs, si elle voulait conserver leur respect!

Méroc n'avait toujours pas changé son attitude. Il n'y avait aucune raison de nier quelque chose que le wraith pourrait vérifier auprès de sa Compagne, de toute façon...si ce n'est qu'en simplement lisant dans son esprit.

Plaçant doucement une main sur le bras de Todd, Sara plaida en silence pour qu'il la laisse prendre cette situation en charge.

Le wraith examina le visage de sa femelle et hocha légèrement la tête, acceptant sa requête silencieuse.

-Dyalla, dit Sara d'une voix neutre. Viens plus près et laisses-moi te regarder...

Avançant vers elle, la jeune fille s'arrêta à quelques pas de Sara et leva la tête, son regard bougeant rapidement et avec une crainte évidente vers la haute silhouette du Commandant wraith, puis revint se poser sur sa Compagne.

Sara vit bien que la jeune fille était très nerveuse, sentant les yeux de démon du wraith qui l'évaluait.

- Bon...alors mon nom est Sara, dit plus tranquillement cette dernière. S'il-te-plaît appelles- moi par ce nom, et cesses toutes ces courbettes, merci!

Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle assoie son autorité, mais elle n'était pas prête à se conduire en diva ou à donner des ordres durs comme si ces gens étaient ses inférieurs.

-J'aimerais que tu commences par me montrer les environs et les différentes aires de la ruche, pour que je puisse m'y retrouver, continua-t-elle. Le plus vite sera le mieux!

Hésitant, elle ajouta:

-Peut-être demain? Tu viendras dans les quartiers du Co..dans _**nos**_quartiers demain dans la matinée.

La fille resta figée, anxieuse.

-As-tu perdu ta langue, jeune fille? demanda Todd, sa voix plus clémente, amusée par la façon dont Sara s'organisait de la situation. Réponds à ma Compagne!

-Commandant...

Dyalla inclina sa tête plus profondément devant le wraith en acquiescement puis tourna son regard gris vers Sara:

-Compagne, dit-elle...euh Sara? Je serai là demain matin!

-Bien! dit Sara.

Retournant son attention vers l'homme toujours raide et silencieux, la bouche de Sara s'amincit de mécontentement.

Elle se demandait comment traiter celui-ci maintenant et se dit qu'il lui faudrait être plus sévère.

Dyalla ne lui avait montré aucune réticence ni dédain, mais lui, si! Elle n'avait pas vraiment le style pour «botter le cul» métaphoriquement d'un tel individu, même s'il l'avait mérité.

Mais à en croire Todd - et c'était son monde, donc elle devait se fier à lui! - elle devait affermir sa position pour ne plus que cette attitude méprisante lui soit encore démontrée de sa part. Elle leva la tête vers le wraith pour aller chercher de l'appui, mais son visage était fermé. _Elle voulait traiter la situation? lui disait ses traits impassibles...alors qu'elle le fasse!_

-Méroc, commença-t-elle, raffermissant sa voix, y mettant même une note de mépris. Tu es renvoyé. Et ne reviens pas en ma présence tant que tu n'auras pas appris ta place!

Alors que l'humain s'inclinait, elle rajouta:

-Emmènes la jeune fille avec toi.

Quand la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, Sara relaxa soudain, vacillant légèrement sur ses jambes, réalisant qu'elle tremblait même...

Deux bras puissants l'encerclèrent et la tirèrent tout contre une poitrine bardée de cuir alors que le menton de Todd se posa brièvement sur le dessus de la tête de la jeune femme.

-C'est bien Sara, ronronna-t-il doucement. Je suis heureux que tu aies vu les bénéfices de notre conversation précédente.

-Ok, murmura-t-elle, mettant ses mains sur ses hautes épaules puis encerclant ensuite sa nuque, levant la tête vers lui. Mais je te jure que ce n'est_ pas _quelque chose que j'ai aimé faire, Todd!

Se penchant légèrement, le wraith prit sa bouche en un dur baiser, la pression des dents coupant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Alors que ses bras se resserraient autour d'elle, la jeune femme retourna avidement le baiser, légèrement à bout de souffle. Son coeur encore une fois battait follement, ses membres inférieurs ramollissaient comme à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait _**ça.**_

Mais elle fut toutefois déterminée à ne pas lui laisser la main haute. Elle voulait savoir _**pourquoi**_ ils étaient sortis de l'hyperespace.

-Où sommes-nous? demanda-t-elle en brisant soudain le baiser.

-En orbite autour de la lune d'une planète, répondit Todd d'un ton léger, la tenant serrée tout contre son corps, une main tirant ses hanches vers une proéminence déjà très évidente dans son bas-ventre.

Sara retint un sourire entendu. Mais Todd la surprit par son prochain commentaire:

-Tu iras sur cette planète demain, petite humaine...dit-il.

-Oh...toute seule? fit-elle, surprise.

Mais le wraith n'allait pas se laisser distraire cette fois-ci!

_0000000000_

-...et voici l'endroit où sont situés nos quartiers, Ma Dame.

Dyalla parlait tranquillement, étudiant la femelle du Commandant à la dérobée avec une grande curiosité alors que Sara faisait le tour de la grande aire d'un regard circulaire.

La tâche de lui faire visiter la ruche en avait été une plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait cru car la nouvelle Compagne lui avait posé plein de questions, certaines parfois étranges...

Aucune femelle qu'elle avait rencontré avant ne s'habillait de cette façon, ou ne parlait de cette manière à un des Maîtres...et certainement pas à un aussi dangereux que celui-là!

…_.et lui il riait, enroulant les mèches de la chevelure acajou de sa femelle, tenant sa taille dans son étreinte puissante, l'appelant «petite humaine» avec tendresse..._

Le concept en était si irréel que c'en était presque trop pour Dyalla et quand les yeux vert-doré sauvages avaient glissé sur elle, la conscience de son incrédulité évidente, la grande envie dans son esprit qu'il avait sondé en profondeur, elle avait vivement baissé la tête, tremblante sous son regard évaluateur et sévère.

Dyalla attendit pour ce qui lui sembla un long moment quela Compagne s'avance auprès d'elle, silencieuse, observatrice, prudente de ne pas faire un faux pas.

Le Commandant n'aurait pas pu être plus clair que son engagement envers sa femelle était important alors qu'il avait traversé le mur de son esprit et l'avait maintenue dans les griffes du sien, vicieux, renforçant ses ordres.

Pas qu'il était difficile de comprendre son importance, car même avec le très simple et faible sens de l'odorat que possédaient les humains, l'odeur du Maître était imprégnée partout sur elle.

Autour de la jeune choisie flottait un mélange de wraith et d'humanité qui était presqu'intoxicant, une faible odeur de savon parfumé, d'herbes vertes, de bois de santal et d'herbe fraîchement coupée.

Sara Sheppard se promenait tranquillement dans l'entrée, observant la scène en face d'elle.

L'aire principale du pont inférieur où vivaient les humains bourdonnait de tous les mouvements des adorateurs occupés, et même d'un ou deux wraith. Les humains se tenaient tranquilles, bien plus tranquilles que toute populace des mondes humains qu'elle avait visité. Pas de conversations relax, pas de rire mais une atmosphère prudente, gardée. Était-ce à cause des maîtres wraith présents?

Tout cela lui était bien étranger!

Elle était cependant bien consciente de l'avide attention de la jeune fille sur elle et elle catalogua ses propres impressions en catégories pour pouvoir en discuter avec Todd plus tard.

Si elle voulait être totalement honnête avec elle-même, bien qu'elle s'était demandé pourquoi le wraith lui avait imposé une assistante, elle devait maintenant avouer qu'elle avait besoin d'une sorte de tutelle pour apprendre la vie parmi les wraith et leurs adorateurs.

Elle se demandait déjà si elle pourrait amener son wraith à être assez patient pour lui expliquer quelques-unes des complexités de leurs us et coutumes avec plus de détails, alors qu'il avait tendance à ne pas en donner, ou avec parcimonie.

Elle commençait vraiment à réaliser que c'était beaucoup plus complexe qu'elle ne l'aurait cru! Même sa grande imagination n'était pas allée aussi loin...

Malgré les conversations qu'elle avait eues avec Teyla sur la vie sur une ruche après que l'athosienne avait été tranformée en fausse reine, malgré l'implication de Todd comme allié temporaire, elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne savait pratiquement rien d'eux!

À un moment, elle se sentit même exposée, vulnérable.

Les regards dérobés, par en-dessous, et même parfois hostiles de ses «compagnons» humains étaient presqu'aussi évaluateurs et méprisants que ceux que les autres wraith posaient sur elle. Elle se sentait insécure, scrutée à la loupe.

Parce que la Compagne était silencieuse et pensive, Dyalla trouva assez de courage pour étirer la main et toucha son bras pour attirer son attention:

-Ma Dame? dit-elle.

Sara retourna son regard sur la jeune fille désignée pour devenir sa servante et lui fit un petit sourire:

-Je suis désolée Dyalla, dit-elle. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel auparavant...je me sens si perdue!

L'admission candide était quelque chose à laquelle la jeune fille ne s'était pas du tout attendue et lui fit se demander _comment_ et _pourquoi _ le Commandant avait choisi une telle créature comme Compagne?

Elle n'était définitivement pas de leur monde et loin des standards de la Compagne habituelle d'un Seigneur wraith. En comparaison Néva apparaissait si forte, sûre d'elle alors que celle-ci lui apparaissait trop douce, faible, incertaine et même trop fragile physiquement.

Dyalla doutait qu'elle puisse se défendre elle-même dans la jungle qu'était une ruche et ne put empêcher son jugement de la jeune femme de devenir plus abrasif.

Devenant plus audacieuse, incapable de cacher le mépris et la jalousie naissante qu'elle ressentait, elle osa demander:

-Comment se fait-il que le Commandant vous ait choisie comme Compagne, Sara? Quand de toute évidence vous ne connaissez rien des wraith, du monde de leurs adorateurs? Quels artifices avez-vous utilisé pour faire que celui-ci vous veuille pour lui si complètement?

-Des artifices?

Sara était si étonnée qu'elle rit presque du mépris et de l'envie de la jeune fille, débatant intérieurement de la façon de répondre à son attitude, se rappelant les conseils et commentaires que Todd lui avait donné alors qu'ils étaient étendus dans le grand lit, avant l'arrivée de Dyalla...

_«- Sois ferme, Sara...et même dure! Ne permets pas à ta bonté et ta compassion d'être utilisées contre toi car que tu seras évaluée, testée, je te le garantie...»_

_Son doigt de garde avait parcouru la douce peau de sa nuque, puis de son épaule._

_«-Rappelles-toi toujours qu'ils vont essayer d'avoir de l'avancement à cause de la faveur dans laquelle tu es avec moi ainsi que de l'envie que tu vas provoquer...si tu ne l'oublies pas dans l'attitude que tu auras avec eux, tout ira bien.»_

_«-Est-ce que tu es sûr de ça?» avait demandé Sara, soupirant et fronçant les sourcils. _

_Et elle avait repoussé les grosses couvertures de fourrure qui recouvraient leurs deux formes pour sentir la fraîcheur de l'air sur sa peau nue, avant de balancer ses jambes pour s'asseoir et se préparer à sortir du lit. Elle se leva finalement et s'étira._

_Sa réponse avait été un ronronnement et un reniflement d'amusement quand il l'avait rejoint, plaçant la paume de sa main sur sa nuque, son regard abaissé sur elle:_

_«-Tu as une grande force, Sara Sheppard...pas immédiatement apparente à ceux qui sont moins observateurs, mais moi, je te connais.»_

_«-Tant que ça?» avait-elle dit en soutenant son regard avec tendresse et confiance._

_«-Oh oui...» fit Todd, se penchant pour un autre tendre baiser.»_

Elle se secoua pour chasser les doux souvenirs et pencha sa tête curieusement vers Dyalla, plaçant un ton de réprimande arrogante dans sa réponse:

-Il me favorise. Je suis _sienne_ et c'est _**tout**_ ce que tu as besoin de savoir, jeune fille!

Dyalla courba immédiatement sa tête, fixant ses pieds et triturant ses doigts de nervosité avant de relever son visage juvénile vers Sara.

La réprimande avait été méritée, particulièrement parce que Méroc lui avait parlé ce matin et avertit que malgré les rumeurs courant parmi les adorateurs, le mépris et le mécontentement qu'ils partageaient tous, peu importe quel était le sentiment général, cette femme était le choix du Commandant et devait être obéie et respectée.

-Je n'ai pas voulu vous manquer de respect...dit la jeune fille d'une voix faible.

-Oui, tu l'as voulu! l'interrompit brusquement Sara, consciente des sentiments négatifs envers elle de la plupart des adorateurs.

Elle se détestait néanmoins elle-même pour ce qu'elle était en train de faire et elle allait probablement avoir à mener cette bataille encore et encore pour un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tolérée et respectée, consciente cependant qu'elle ne serait jamais acceptée complètement.

-Et j'imagine que tu voulais t'essayer, mais ne le fais plus, Dyalla! ...parce que je vais botter ton pauvre petit cul si tu recommences seulement à me parler de cette manière! Redressant ses épaules elle permit à son attitude de se relâcher légèrement. Cette conversation n'a pas...n'aura pas à être rapporté à To...au Commandant! continua-t-elle. Écoutes...je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Je veux juste être capable de retrouver mon chemin ici et comprendre ce qui s'y passe...

…_.«sans me faire tuer évidemment!»_, pensa Sara.

La jeune fille avala, devint très raide:

-J'ai été impertinente. S'il-vous-plaît pardonnez-moi, dit-elle la tête toujours penchée. Elle leva finalement ses yeux gris assombris vers ceux de sa nouvelle maîtresse et Sara put enfin y lire un authentique regret:

-Je verrais comme une grande faveur de votre part que mon...manque de jugement ne soit pas porté à l'attention du Commandant. S'il-vous-plaît!

Sara eut un sursaut de compassion qu'elle cacha aussitôt, se rappelant les conseils de Todd.

Sa naïve bonté d'hier envers la jeune fille lui avait déjà valu un commentaire dédaigneux et audacieux. Ordinairement, elle aurait rassuré la jeune servante. Comment pourrait-elle en effet volontairement ignorer une telle prière émanant d'une autre humaine qui avait ostensiblement peur de la réaction punitive d'un wraith?

Elle le comprenait fort bien, mais elle dû cacher sa pitié pour rester dans le rôle qui lui était alloué maintenant, rôle contraignant mais collant à sa nouvelle position.

Sa bouche se retroussa brièvement, dubitative. Todd semblait ici avoir le bras très long, avec une menace disciplinaire particulièrement attachée à celui-ci. Elle comprenait très bien la peur des serviteurs humains, mais se rappela que sa compassion serait mal perçue.

Soufflant doucement par sa bouche fermée, elle croisa ses bras en se plantant devant la jeune fille avec un air condescendant:

-J'imagines! dit-elle avec ironie.

Regardant dans les yeux du vert les plus étranges qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, Dyalla trouva soudain sa position tout aussi incertaine que le poisson fraîchement sorti hors de l'eau qui frétille au bout de la ligne du pêcheur.

-Il vous fait honneur, Ma Dame. Il estlié à vous de toute évidence! Et je...je me demandais simplement, comment cela pouvait être. Ce sont des wraith...ce n'est pas dans leur manière d'être habituelle!

Sara pesa les mots de la jeune fille et murmura, plus pour elle-même que pour mettre Dyalla à l'aise:

-Je ne le sais même pas encore moi-même, dit-elle en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Il avait une favorite en lice avant votre arrivée...une qui était si sûre elle-même d'avoir cette position! Et vous l'avez en quelque sorte écartée...

Sentant une douleur aigüe saisir son coeur entre ses griffes soudainement, Sara en fut irritée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se poser des questions au sujet de cette mystérieuse femme candidate dans l'affection de Todd et qui avait pu attirer son attention auparavant.

Il était évident que dans l'esprit de tous les adorateurs, cette femme était supposée être la prochaine concubine du Commandant. Repoussant l'émotion déplaisante de la jalousie, elle regarda l'évidence avec objectivité...

Il était mâle et comme tel, peu importe l'espèce, toujours avide de sexe. Elle s'en était rendu compte par sa propre expérience avec lui.

Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle-même s'était gardée vierge pour un seul homme et un futur mariage! Elle avait vécu des histoires sentimentales et sexuelles également...Todd sûrement plus qu'elle, étant au monde depuis plus de 10,000 ans!

Pour elle, il y avait eu quelques hommes, puis Aiden et ensuite Rodney. Todd avait bien été au courant de son engagement avec le scientifique canadien et il ne s'était jamais senti menacé par ça, même certain qu'elle lui appartiendrait un jour...

Elle décida toutefois de faire sa petite enquête auprès de sa nouvelle servante:

-Alors, j'ai eu...et j'ai encore une rivale, il semble! Elle n'est pas trop heureuse de la situation? Quel est son nom?...et est-ce que je dois ajouter le tien à la liste?

-Moi? Oh non, Ma Dame, jamais! Il n'a aucun intérêt pour moi...ou moi envers lui! Je n'oserais pas.

Elle avait l'air vraiment horrifiée que Sara ait pu imaginer..

Dyalla avala nerveusement, pensant peut-être qu'elle avait été trop hâtive à porter un jugement sur cette Compagne. Elle était finalement bien astucieuse!

Son nom est Néva, continua Dyalla. Sa place n'a jamais été certaine, Ma Dame! Elle n'a finalement pas été choisie, comme elle aurait tant voulu l'être. D'être la Compagne d'un Commandant si puissant est une position fort désirée, très recherchée.

-Je vois...

Sara réalisait que son engagement avec Todd était vu comme quelque chose d'extraordinaire parmi les adoratrices et elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi il y avait tant de remue-ménage parmi les amis de cette fille, et aussi dans l'équipage de la ruche.

La jeune fille bavardait:

-Même si son intérêt pour vous était imprévisible. Néva était certaine qu'il la choisirait un jour comme favorite, mais...bien avant votre arrivée, son intérêt pour elle s'est évanoui.

Sara était amusée tout-à-coup mais masqua son sourire, voyant matière à taquiner le wraith plus tard...et même ébranler son calme imperturbable, sachant que sans doute elle avait été la raison de son indifférence pour cette Néva!

-Oh alors...c'est bon à savoir! dit-elle d'une voix calme, légèrement sarcastique.

Dyalla fixa la Compagne, confuse par son ton de voix puis fit une pause avant d'ajouter, presqu'avec révérence:

-Son estime pour vous est rare...nous n'avons jamais vu ça sur cette ruche!

Sara rangea cette précieuse pièce d'information dans sa mémoire pour plus tard. Elle voulait pousser la tournée de la ruche un peu plus vitement, consciente que Todd l'attendait.

- Et qu'y a t-il d'autre à voir, Dyalla? demanda-t-elle.

Sortant de la grande pièce, escortée par la jeune fille, Sara put voir devant elle un espace qui s'ouvrait plus largement, le plafond voûté au-dessus d'elle avec des colonnes organiques...cela ressemblait en certains endroits aux plafonds hauts et impressionnants d'une cathédrale. Les couleurs en étaient changeantes, ambre, bleu mais aussi le toujours présent noir lustré, avec une occasionnelle touche de rouge à travers la surface opaque. Un nombre de corridors s'éloignaient du chemin principal, presque tout en artères et plus loin, une aire où il y avait des tables et des chaises.

-Nous mangeons notre nourriture ici en communauté, dit Dyalla.

Mais Sara lui portait peu d'attention maintenant...car quelque chose se passait.

Son sang se figea soudain dans ses veines alors qu'elle entendit un cri strident qui se répercuta en écho jusqu'à elle, se réverbérant à travers les allées et résonnant jusqu'aux plafonds. Elle savait ce que ce cri aigu signifiait...

À quelque part sur la ruche, quelqu'un était _en train_ de mourir!

Terrifiée, Sara Sheppard fut soudain bien trop consciente de sa propre humanité sur ce vaisseau alien étrange et que son amant, celui qu'elle connaissait sous le nom de Todd, était également wraith, malgré sa tendresse et son attachement pour elle.

-Les cocons? osa-t-elle finalement demander dans un murmure.

Dyalla s'arrêta de bavarder, regardant le visage de sa maîtresse d'où les couleurs s'étaient envolées pour laisser place à une pâleur soudaine. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Ils sont situés deux niveaux au-dessus de nous, Ma Dame...si vous souhaitez les voir, je vais vous y emmener!

-Non non non! C'est...mais qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_? Ce...ce cri? dit Sara.

Il fallait qu'elle vérifie, même si elle croyait savoir.

Haussant les épaules, l'air indifférent, Dyalla répondit:

-Probablement un adorateur qui reçoit sa récompense...

-….pas quelqu'un en train de se faire aspirer sa vie? dit Sara avec hésitation, d'une voix toujours craintive.

Quand l'autre femme hocha négativement la tête, Sara calma la nausée qui montait de son estomac et décida qu'elle en avait assez vu...et entendu pour la journée!

-Retournons au laboratoire, Dyalla...dit-elle.

La jeune adoratrice ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la femelle du Commandant avait soudain l'air malade, comme si elle n'avait jamais entendu de tels sons avant!

Quelle sorte d'humain, pensa-t-elle pour elle-même, a pu vivre dans un tel isolement ou sur un monde qui n'a jamais été familier avec la résonnance des sons de la vie...et de la _mort_?

(à suivre)


	4. Chapter 4

La Compagne

Chapitre IV

_Toujours sur la ruche, quartiers de la reine..._

Alors dis-moi...ronronna la reine tout contre l'oreille de Néva, traînant le dos de sa main tout le long de l'épaule dénudée par la robe décolletée de l'humaine. Parles-moi de cette femelle humaine...qu'est-ce que tu sais à son sujet?

Les doigts recouverts de lourds bijoux étaient froids, envoyant un frisson tout le long du corps de Néva...mais la menace sous-jacente de sa voix était bien plus inquiétante!

Néva se rappela ce que Dyalla lui avait rapporté après sa première journée au service de la nouvelle Compagne du Commandant.

-Elle ne fait pas partie de cette ruche ou d'une autre et ce n'est même pas une adoratrice, ma reine! Le commandant ne l'a pas laissé sortir de ses quartiers jusqu'à tout récemment, il y a trois jours...

La reine eut un reniflement exaspéré, très consciente en effet que le Commandant et sa Compagne avait été engagés dans des «activités sexuelles intenses» pour quelques journées et que son cycle était complété maintenant. Il serait donc plutôt insensible à ses propres manigances, pensa-t-elle.

Plus troublant était la claire évidence de leurs esprits liés et aussi que cette femelle avait quelque chose d'unique, était profondément différente de tout ce qu'elle s'était nourri auparavant.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à l'idée que cette rivale humaine serait peut-être plus difficile à déplacer de sa position actuelle qu'elle ne l'avait cru en premier lieu? Particulièrement à cause de cet attachement spécial que son Commandant avait pour elle.

-Abruti...marmonna la reine plutôt pour elle-même. Cela, je le savais déjà! dit-elle, regardant l'adoratrice avec mécontentement. D'où vient-elle, si elle n'est pas née sur une ruche ou n'a pas été cueillie d'un monde humain de Pégase?

Tenant son visage baissé, la vulnérabilité de la peau crémeuse de sa nuque en évidence, Néva sentait les battements de son coeur d'accélérer. Elle répondit avec embarras:

-Je ne le sais pas, ma reine...il l'amène toujours à son laboratoire avec lui et ils y passent presque toutes leurs journées.

Intéressée par cette dernière information, la reine s'éloigna de Néva et s'installa confortablement sur son trône. Elle réfléchit à cette information, se demandant de quelle utilité pouvait être un humain dans les laboratoires, sinon pour servir de cobaye?

À part pour des expériences, elle ne pouvait voir aucun autre but à la présence de cette humaine au laboratoire.

Elle bougea sur son trône, essayant de prendre une position plus confortable sur les fourrures douces et épaisses le recouvrant.

Son besoin de délivrer les embryons qu'elle portait devenait urgent. Bien que la croissance de ses habiletées mentales augmentait exponentiellement avec leur maturation et aidait à rendre le fardeau moins lourd, elle n'avait pas encore atteint le niveau mental inhérent nécessaire pour battre à pleine couture le niveau mental du mâle le plus performant.

Mais si ce mâle hautain essayait encore de la contrôler de la façon qu'il l'avait fait auparavant, elle pourrait s'avérer être un défi plus difficile qu'il ne le supposait!

Et quand il serait sur ses genoux devant elle, sa poitrine serait frappée par sa main et elle se nourrirait avec délectation de sa force et de sa défiance...

-Ma reine?

La douce voix hésitante brisa les rêveries de la reine.

Elle passa le regard de ses yeux jaune canari sur les traits du visage de son adoratrice. En premier lieu, elle devait découvrir ce qui se passait dans ce laboratoire et pourquoi cette femelle humaine avait tant de valeur aux yeux du Commandant? Peut-être pourrait-elle ordonner qu'elle lui soit amenée à ses quartiers, maintenant qu'elle n'était pas continuellement avec lui?

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre, Néva? dit la reine.

L'adoratrice n'était pas certaine si ce qu'elle savait d'autre pourrait être vraiment utile alors elle hésita, mais se dépêcha lorsqu'elle vit le regard d'impatience de sa souveraine.

-Son nom est Docteur Sara Sheppard, dit-elle. Le Commandant a également ordonné que lui soit choisie une servante. Méroc a envoyé la jeune Dyalla, ma reine...

– -Un choix intéressant! murmura la reine. C'est la reproductrice, n'est-ce-pas?

Néva hocha la tête affirmativement.

La reine se souvint en effet de cette jeune humaine silencieuse et apeurée qui venait parfois l'aider à se coiffer.

-Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas cette décision prise pour elle et qu'elle souhaite un chemin de vie différent, marmonna la reine en réfléchissant à la manipulation qu'elle avait en tête. Alors peut-être pourrions-nous le lui procurer en récompense de ses service rendus, termina-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais, satisfaite d'elle-même.

Puis elle tourna vers sa servante:

-Tu m'as bien servie. Reviens quand tu auras d'autres informations intéressantes, fit-elle en chassant Néva d'un geste gracieux de la main.

_0000000000_

Sentant l'inquiétude de Sara aussitôt qu'il fut en sa présence, Todd leva la tête de l'ordinateur et fronça ses arcades sourcilières absentes de pilosité.

-Qu'est-ce qui te trouble, petite humaine? fit-il avec tendresse et inquiétude.

Quand aucune réponse ne vint après sa question, il arrêta ce qu'il faisait et se recula sur sa chaise, penchant sa tête d'un côté et lui lançant un regard évaluateur.

Apparemment, elle était distraite et n'avait pas entendu sa question.

Sa silhouette semblait harassée, son visage recouvert d'une expression de détresse, un contraste frappant avec le sourire et le contentement sur son visage, quand ils s'étaient séparés ce matin en sortant de leurs quartiers pour prendre des voies différentes.

Entrant légèrement dans son esprit, il rencontra d'abord une certaine résistance au contact. Cela le décida à la sonder plus profondément, découvrant enfin ce qui avait changé si radicalement. Se levant gracieusement de sa place, il se dirigea prestement vers sa femelle.

– -Que se passe-t-il, Sara? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, comprenant que la situation demandait de l'adresse. Il mit la main sous son menton et releva son visage distrait vers le sien.

Malgré sa volonté de ruminer toute seule ce qui venait de se passer avant de lui en parler plus tard, elle réalisa que c'était inutile...il avait déjà lu le changement d'attitude dans sa tête.

Elle pressa sa joue tout contre la main de Todd, se lovant contre sa chaleur en fermant les yeux. Il y avait des ombres dans son esprit cependant et il réalisa qu'il y avait aussi du doute, et même une perte de confiance en lui.

-Pourquoi ton vaisseau est-il venu ici, Todd? Pour une cueillette, c'est ça?

-Regardes-moi...fit-il d'une voix ferme qui ne laissait aucune place à la désobéissance.

Quand elle soupira d'une façon réticente mais tourna tout de même les yeux vers lui, il continua:

-Non, pas pour une cueillette. Plutôt pour une recherche qui pourrait être tout aussi importante pour ton espèce que la mienne...j'ai besoin de recueillir des échantillons. Cette planète a été récemment visitée et cueillie par une ruche rivale, alors ce n'est pas dans notre intérêt de décimer encore plus la population!

-Et tu me veux ici avec toi pour..?

Todd lui sourit doucement:

- Parce que tu esune _excellente_ scientifique...et tu pourrais même être capable d'apaiser certaines peurs bien compréhensibles des humains en notre présence, pendant cette visite.

_**-Pas**_ de cueillette alors? fit-elle encore d'une voix hésitante.

Hochant négativement la tête, le wraith fit retomber sa main et la prit dans ses bras à la place, ne sentant aucune réticence à ce geste, mais plutôt une étrange résignation...

Et la résignation n'était pas une émotion qu'il voulait chez sa Compagne, alors il relâcha le cercle de ses mains autour de sa taille et se recula légèrement pour l'observer de plus près, cherchant ce qui aurait pu la bouleverser ainsi! ….particulièrement à cause de la question de la cueillette.

-Sara...que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui?

Sa voix profonde était maintenant plus sévère, pressante. Elle se devait de lui dire la vérité.

-Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu ne te nourris pas de moi pour ensuite me redonner mes années? Je sais que c'est le lot de ceux que vous convertissez, certains adorateurs, mais...quelle est la différence pour moi en ce qui concerne notre lien?

Elle voulait savoir, mais voyant le visage fermé du wraith, elle regretta presque sa question.

Le fait est que Todd avait été si surpris qu'il ne put penser à une réponse appropriée pour l'instant. Il l'agrippa fermement par les avant-bras pour qu'elle soit face à lui et qu'il puisse mieux lire les expressions de son visage. Voyant qu'elle était très sérieuse, il eut un sifflement de réticence.

-Je ne veux pas utiliser ce procédé...à moins que tu ne le souhaites, je ne le ferai pas...ou bien est-ce ton souhait?

-Mais tu te nourris des autres humains, dit-elle, refusant de répondre à sa question. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne le savais pas auparavant, mais j'ai toujours eu espérance qu'un jour, nos recherches à tous deux nous permettent de trouver un moyen de perfectionner la cure de Carson Becket pour vous permettre de vous nourrir autrement. Hors, j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne priorises plus ces recherches...

Todd eut une soudaine idée de ce qui avait pu faire surgir les doutes et les questionnements de Sara, comme si elle réalisait pour la première fois où elle était et surtout avec_** qui**_ elle était!

Pendant ce temps elle avait agrippé fermement la main nourricière du wraith, comme si elle lui apporterait le sens de la vie et elle en observa la paume, la fente fermée, passant doucement son pouce le long de sa longueur.

Il grogna, ce qui fit lever les yeux de Sara vers les yeux étrécis et spéculateurs du wraith. Il lui permit quelques secondes pour scruter la fente de plus près, ses doigts curieux, hésitants. Puis il enveloppa soudainement ses doigts dans sa main, les amenant à sa bouche, embrassant doucement les jointures et le bout de ses doigts un par un. La sensation était douce comme une plume d'oiseau sur la peau de Sara.

-Je suis ce que je suis, petite humaine...les changements dont tu parles auront lieu...peut-être. Mais en tant que scientifique toi-même, tu sais à quel point ce sera difficile, et surtout long.

-Mais tu voudrais vraiment changer cela, n'est-ce-pas? ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire, repensant aux nouveaux progrès que Carson et elle avaient apporté au rétrovirus sur Atlantis.

Il y aurait moyen cette fois-ci qu'un wraith reste entièrement wraith, mais de faire renaître les fonctions atrophiées de leurs corps pour ce qui était du système digestif, leur permettant alors de se nourrir comme les humains au lieu de puiser la force vitale de leurs victimes. Tout cela était très précoce encore et pas encore au point bien sûr, mais Sara Sheppard n'aurait pas été surprise d'apprendre que Todd avait également«emprunté» ces données de recherche des ordinateurs d'Atlantis!

Elle regardait le wraith avec espoir.

Soupirant, Todd regarda au loin un moment et lui répondit aussi sincèrement que possible:

-Je veux sauver mon espèce d'une extinction probable, Sara. Si cela veut dire que nous devons évoluer de cette façon, eh bien...il en sera ainsi!

Il lui lança un coup d'oeil curieux.

-Ne ferais-tu pas pareil pour les tiens?

Il vit la compréhension dans ses yeux et la ramena tout contre lui dans le cercle de ses bras.

Puis il revint au sujet de sa préoccupation à son égard.

-Petite humaine...est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé qui t'a bouleversée alors que tu étais loin de ma présence?

-J'ai entendu quelqu'un mourir aujourd'hui...du moins je le crois, même si Dyalla a prétendu que c'était un adorateur «récompensé»! dit Sara.

Elle n'était pas complètement relaxée contre lui, demeurant rigide.

-C'est un vaisseau _wraith,_ Sara...de telles choses arrivent de temps à autre.

-Tuez-vous aussi les enfants? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Elle l'avait posé à brûle-pourpoint parce que la question l'effrayait au plus au point, heurtant sa compassion dans ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent parmi les humains.

Elle ne voulait pas non plus se détester elle-même d'avoir des sentiments pour ce prédateur sauvage!

-Sara...je ne prends pas personnellement la vie d'enfants. C'est une perte dans ce qu'il y a de plus extrême, parce qu'il faut permettre à la nourriture de se reproduire et l'enfance chez un humain dure beaucoup plus longtemps que chez mon espèce. Voilà pourquoi nous ne sélectionnons pas d'enfants, et non plus de femelles enceintes.

-Mais il y en a qui..?

Elle n'avait pas osé continuer.

-Il y en a...dit Todd d'une voix réticente. S'ils n'ont pas d'autre chose sous la main pour se nourrir et qu'ils sont très affamés...mais tu dois savoir que je ne tolère en aucune façon un tel comportement sur ma ruche!

Elle se relaxa un peu, poussa une longue expiration avant de se détendre tout contre sa poitrine.

– -Quelquefois, dit-elle d'une petite voix...je voudrais tant ne pas avoir de sentiments pour toi. Ce serait tellement plus facile! soupira-t-elle.

Sa main vint caresser encore une fois sa joue.

-Ce serait plus facile, murmura-t-il doucement, si je n'avais pas _tant_ besoin de toi. Mais c'est le cas et je dois.._**nous**_ devons accepter ce qui nous arrive.

Lui concédant finalement ce point, Sara relaxa complètement dans son étreinte, voulant revenir au contentement qu'elle ressentait ce matin avant tout cela.

Elle voulait plus que tout que rien de déplaisant ne fasse intrusion dans le petit monde secret et passionné créé par le lien entre elle et Todd!

Rien ne devrait la toucher...ni peur, ni doute, quand il y avait simplement cet amour unique..._pas_ ce mâle dominant qui avait l'habileté de prendre une vie en un éclair!

Mais le plus elle en apprenait sur ce wraith et surtout sur ce lien qui les unissait tous deux, le plus elle savait qu'elle avait dit adieu à son ancienne vie et devait vite s'habituer à la nouvelle.

Todd avait raison.

Cela n'amènerait rien de bon de vouloir analyser minutieusement ce qui leur arrivait...

Ce qui importait était leur travail ensemble, qui amènerait espérait-elle des solutions à la maladie Hoffans, sauvant humains et wraith, puis qui permettrait à ces derniers de se nourrir normalement au lieu de prendre des vies humaines.

Sentant le changement en elle, Todd ronronna dans sa chevelure, la douceur et l'odeur si féminine et exquise d'elle amenée par ses fentes faciales, puis il la relâcha.

-Viens, dit-il la dirigeant vers les consoles. Nous devons finir d'analyser ces résultats et nous quitterons ensuite.

-Pour la planète? Ensemble?

-Oui, petite humaine, ensemble. Je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser là-bas toute seule.

_0000000000_

_Sur la planète X3L-2023..._

Les habitants de la planète avaient été pour la plupart amicaux et hospitaliers. Mais des wraith, de la ruche et de Sara Sheppard, il n'y avait aucune trace!

La confirmation leur fut cependant donnée qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la même femme.

Cette dernière avait été surprise d'entendre qu'elle avait été supposée avoir été kidnappée par le leader d'une alliance wraith. Étonnant! pensa John Sheppard...quoique pas trop loin de la vérité.

Debout dans l'ombre d'un arbre très large alors qu'il se mettait à l'abri d'un vent fort qui venait gâcher la fin d'une splendide journée, John enleva la boue durcie de la semelle de ses bottes.

En fait, la femme correspondait assez à la description physique de Sara.

Assez grande, des cheveux longs et fauves, mais plus vieille (début trentaine) et des yeux gris, et non verts. Les natifs ne connaissaient rien à son sujet parce qu'elle était venue sur leur monde avec les Voyageurs pour un échange, ayant besoin de recueillir de nouveaux échantillons de la population en croissance, en échange de ses habiletés en tant qu'artisan.

Levant la tête il pouvait voir Ronon Dex parler avec la femme, riant à quelque chose qu'elle disait...et Rodney qui avait l'air d'un idiot hébété alors qu'il essayait de se faire remarquer d'elle. C'était décida John, d'un pathétique, franchement!

La façon dont ses amis avaient décidé que Carrida était la dernière pomme de discorde entre eux!

Il y avait peut-être le bénéfice supposa-t-il, que cela procure à McKay une distraction après la perte de Sara, ainsi que son souhait le plus ardent qui était de faire un grand trou dans le corps de Todd le wraith...préférablement dans sa tête! Un sentiment que Ronon endossait pleinement.

Teyla fut tout-à-coup là près de lui, amenant avec elle le technicien de laboratoire et le biologiste que Carson avait envoyé avec eux pour prendre plus d'échantillons à ramener sur Atlantis.

Déjà trop occupé pour faire le travail lui-même, Becket avait insisté sur le fait qu'il devait rester pour continuer ses recherches et se fiait sur John Sheppard pour ramener tout ce dont il avait besoin. Les échantillons vitaux que les deux scientifiques avaient ramassé étaient très importants, quoique Sheppard aurait avec joie étranglé l'un de ses deux techniciens de ses mains avec plaisir, souhaitant que Carson ne serait pas trop dérangé que sa petite équipe soit réduite à une seule personne!

Teyla regardait du coin de l'oeil ses amis parler à la jeune femme Voyageuse...elle leva un sourcil devant la compétition entre ses deux amis mâles.

-Je vois qu'ils sont tous deux fort occupés pour le moment, John?

Glissant un regard mi-figue mi-raisin en direction de l'athosienne, le colonel leva un sourcil aussi:

-Il me semble...mais je mettrais mon argent sur Ronon si j'étais vous!

-Mmm...grogna Teyla, amusée. Elle pointa les deux techniciens d'un mouvement du menton:

-Ils ont terminé d'amasser les échantillons...alors nous devrions quitter cet endroit, il n'y a plus d'informations utiles à en apprendre de toute façon.

-Bien, pas tout à fait! fit le technicien de laboratoire.

-Si vous savez quelque chose qu'on pourrait utiliser, Dennis..alors, dites-le nous! dit John Sheppard.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules:

-Je ne suis pas certain si c'est une fausse piste ou non, colonel...mais il y a des rumeurs sur cette planète au sujet d'adorateurs à à peu près deux parsecs d'ici qui pourraient être capable de nous indiquer la bonne direction!

-Pourquoi ne nous l'avez-vous pas dit avant? demanda Teyla, irritée.

-Ne blâmez pas Dennis, fit l'autre scientifique. Nous en avons discuté ensemble et décidé que l'information était beaucoup trop vague pour qu'elle vous soit utile.

L'homme était plus âgé que le dit Dennis et avait un air d'autorité et de défi dans le regard. Il était aussi tout aussi condescendant mais encore plus déplaisant que McKay et Sheppard serra encore les poings, avec à nouveau l'envie revenue de l'étrangler.

-…mais peut-être finalement que ça va vous aider? dit alors l'homme, réalisant le mécontentement sur le visage du colonel.

– -Docteur Hadley, fit sèchement John...ce serait très utile que vous nous laissiez juger à l'avenir si une information nous serait profitable ou non! Entretemps, dites-nous en plus sur ce que vous avez découvert?

-Pas besoin d'être si brusque, renifla l'homme en levant le menton d'un air hautain. C'est juste que cet homme nous a mentionné que la cueillette qui avait eu lieu là, à l'endroit que Dennis a mentionné, laissait penser que quelque chose de spécial s'est passé sur cette ruche. Ce monde a déjà été cueilli très récemment et d'habitude, les wraith laissent passer un laps de temps décent avant de revenir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par «quelque chose de spécial s'est passé sur cette ruche», continua Sheppard avec le ton d'un adulte usant de la toute dernière goutte de patience qu'il aurait envers un jeune enfant. Des détails plus précis nous seraient vraiment très utiles! (il n'avait pu empêcher cette fois-ci son ton de voix d'être agressif).

-Elle a explosé, fit le scientifique en haussant les épaules. Il y avait deux autres vaisseaux ruches aussi et ils ont connu le même sort.

Sheppard ne put s'empêcher de frémir, espérant que ce soit la faction de Todd qui soit sortie victorieuse de cette apparente petite guerre.

-D'autres détails? demanda-t-il plus doucement.

-Ils étaient semble-t-il en route pour rencontrer le Commandant d'une autre faction.

Teyla ne put s'empêcher de lever les bras, les laissant retomber, impuissante, en reniflant de dérision.

Il y avait parfois des moments où les scientifiques d'Atlantis la déconcertaient et même l'agaçaient au plus haut point! Tellement concentrés sur leurs recherches et analyses, qu'ils ne voyaient pas souvent en face d'eux ce qui était vital pourtant.

Si ce n'était pas de John qui avait insisté pour obtenir cette information même si c'était des rumeurs et commérages, ils auraient manqué un indice important. Croisant ses bras, elle se tint en face de Hadley et le fixa avec mépris, mais les deux savants l'ignorèrent, ramassant les échantillons qu'ils avaient pris pour les transporter dans le jumper.

-Oh, les voilà, dit Sheppard, pointant du menton à Teyla les silhouettes de Ronon et McKay revenant vers eux. Le satédien avait un petit air satisfait de soi, mais Rodney marchait la tête basse, comme un enfant à qui on avait refusé des bonbons.

S'arrêtant en face de John, Ronon Dex dit:

-Carrida a dit qu'elle garderait contact avec nous...

Mais il regardait le savant canadien avec arrogance. Le «_nous_» avait plus la signification de «_moi_» dans sa bouche, d'après le large sourire qu'il arborait.

-Cool...fit Sheppard de sa voix traînante. De notre côté, on a appris quelque chose, dit-il en lançant un coup d'oeil à Teyla. Quelque chose au sujet d'une ruche qui aurait traîné dans le coin, et du leader de son alliance qui aurait éliminé des rivaux...

Ronon comprit aussitôt:

-Oh ce bâtard...dit-il. Sa mâchoire se serra et il mit la main sur la crosse de son arme d'un air menaçant. Je le jure, Sheppard...s'il a fait du mal à Sara, je le tues...et vous après.

Sheppard savait que le satédien lui en voulait d'avoir «laissé partir» Sara.

Il ne comprenait pas qu'on se soit servi d'elle comme enjeu politique dans cette alliance qu'il désapprouvait déjà. L'I.O.A., oui il pouvait comprendre leurs motivations à la rigueur, mais le propre frère de Sara? Il ne le lui pardonnait toujours pas.

Et Sheppard soupçonnait aussi que le satédien avait toujours eu un faible pour sa soeur depuis le début et que si elle n'avait pas choisi McKay, il aurait tenté sa chance. Mais la laisser à ce wraith, ça?...il ne le digérait toujours pas.

Sheppard fit donc taire la réplique cinglante qui lui venait:

-Il ne va pas lui faire de mal, Ronon...elle est beaucoup trop importante pour lui!

-Non. Pas la blesser, dit Rodney avec ce même regard blessé dans les yeux quand on mentionnait la jeune femme devant lui. Mais quelque chose de bien pire...

Sheppard hocha la tête, impuissant, puis se dirigea vers le jumper pour clore la discussion.

Il n'allait certes pas rajouter de commentaires à tout ceci, parce que Ronon ou Rodney n'aimaient pas cela, et même Teyla non plus.

Cela n'allait pas changer le fait que cette chose entre Todd et sa soeur pourrait très bien être ce qui garderait la Terre en sécurité d'une attaque dévastatrice des wraith!

Cependant, il n'était pas près de leur avouer que son sommeil, souvent, était peuplé de cauchemars mettant en vedette une Sara qui criait à l'aide alors que son frère tentait vainement de la rattraper, la silhouette en pleurs de sa soeur s'éloignant inexorablement...

_**Sur la ruche...**_

Les petites chaussures de peau de cuir tendre faisaient à peine du bruit alors qu'elle courait à travers les corridors de la ruche, contente de bientôt retrouver son petit perchoir d'observation, sachant que celui qu'elle surveillait sans relâche serait là en tant qu'instructeur des jeunes wraith de la ruche, comme presque tous les jours.

Si beau, élégant, intouchable! Sa peau translucide, d'un vert plus foncé que celle des autres wraith...elle était lisse et on n'y retrouvait pas l'entrelac de veines proéminentes sous la peau, comme celles des autres de son espèce.

Ses yeux d'un jaune doré était comme de l'or pur...elle aurait tant voulu qu'ils se posent sur elle, qu'il la désire tout autant qu'elle le désirait!

Dyalla ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminer ce dont elle était témoin chaque jour, depuis qu'elle était la servante de la Compagne du Commandant. Ce qui se passait entre eux lui faisait tellement envie!

Si intense était leur lien qu'elle pouvait en savourer la résonnance quand ils étaient ensemble, l'émotion flottante surgissant à son point culminant, la rendant jalouse de leur attachement et l'emplissant du même besoin de reconnaissance.

D'être placée si haut dans l'attention et l'affection d'un wraith, surtout un si puissant et haut gradé! Elle s'en émerveillait, se demandant si la Compagne comprenait tout-à-fait le pouvoir qu'elle détenait...

Peu d'humains en effet pouvaient prétendre à occuper une si haute position, si rapidement et sans peine, mais c'était le voeu le plus fervent de toutes les adoratrices de servir si complètement, si intimement leur Maître.

Atteignant son siège surplombant la passerelle qui donnait vue sur la salle d'exercice elle s'y installa confortablement, les jambes recourbées sous elle et elle regarda la scène qui se déroulait en bas. Elle refusait que la jalousie et la tristesse assombrissent ce moment de la journée qu'elle aimait tant!

_Il_ était là...comme elle savait qu'il y serait.

Ses longs cheveux étaient tressés d'une façon à la fois lâche et complexe, agile alors qu'il démontrait un mouvement à sa classe, le flot de son vêtement noir suivant docilement les mouvements gracieux et majestueux. Chaque mouvement comme un ballet mortel, plus rapide que l'oeil ne pouvait suivre...feinte, blocage, attaque, puis tournoiement.

Et le son à peine audible de la respiration plus rapide, apprenant chaque kata, chaque enchaînement, et le grognement de douleur occasionnel lorsqu'un coup portait...mais _jamais_ l'Instructeur (*) n'était touché.

C'était hypnotisant...bougeant légèrement sur son perchoir pour se rendre plus confortable, Dyalla étira une jambe pour en enlever l'engourdissement puis retourna son attention vers le bas pour chercher des yeux dans la salle celui qui obsédait ses pensées. Elle trouva sa longue silhouette élégante et ne la lâcha plus des yeux.

Qu'il était attirant! Toutes les caractéristiques wraith chez lui étaient soulignées avec encore plus de grâce et de beauté...

Ses cheveux blanc d'un argenté plus brillants, coiffés avec plus de soin, deux longues mustachios séparées garnissant son menton, ses traits aristocratiques, ses longs cils pâles presque féminin, ses dents égales et pointues mais plus blanches que chez les autres, sa silhouette haute et svelte qui se déplaçait avec aisance et distinction, agile comme celle d'un chat...et puis ses lèvres! Rose, pleines et sensuelles comme c'était pas permis!

L'Instructeur s'arrêta soudain, se recula un peu et signala aux autres wraith de continuer sans lui, puis se retourna et disparut de sa vue.

Déçue, Dyalla étira sa nuque pour tenter de voir au-delà du périmètre actuel de sa vision et d'apercevoir où il était passé. Il n'était nulle part...soupirant, elle se recroquevilla encore une fois sur le siège, décidant de rester un peu plus longtemps pour observer l'élégant ballet des combattants.

Soudain, une voix profonde interrompit sa rêverie, nommant son nom avec un doux ronronnement qui envoya tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale un frisson rapide, comme si de la neige venait soudain de tomber sur elle:

_-«__**Dyalla?**__»_

Le ton tranquille de la voix résonna tout autour d'elle, envoyant la sensation glacée plus profondément en elle, une appréhension faite à la fois de peur et d'excitation grandissant dans son ventre.

-Ahhh c'est bien toi...je croyais bien t'avoir vu! dit le wraith d'une voix traînante et tranquille.

Le coeur de la jeune fille manqua soudain un battement et elle avala, se retournant d'un seul coup pour regarder la grande silhouette qui la regardait de haut.

Elle ne l'avait évidemment pas entendu venir.

Elle inclina sa tête immédiatement en signe de soumission tout comme toute adoratrice devait le faire en présence d'un Maître et se laissa glisser du banc, se mettant debout, tremblante, ne voyant plus maintenant que les bottes noires bien cirées du wraith.

Il se tenait devant elle, une ligne droite d'arrogance et de condescendance, confiant dans sa suprématie.

-Pardonnez-moi...fit Dyalla dans un souffle.

-Regardes-moi, femme, commanda-t-il, son ton impérieux, exigeant l'obéissance mais avec un début d'amusement dans la voix.

-Y-a-t-il quelque chose qui mérite mon pardon?

Obéissant, Dyalla leva la tête, toujours tremblante et incertaine de ce qu'elle pouvait dire et comment agir en présence de son fantasme vivant.

Elle ne put s'empêcher encore une fois de le trouver magnifique et imposant, d'adorer cette voix grave et sensuelle qui la rendait toute molle en dedans.

Elle osa rencontrer le regard chaud et calculateur de l'Instructeur, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre.

Il fit un pas en avant vers elle et le corps de la jeune fille se raidit quand il avança les longs doigts fins de sa main nourricière et prit son menton, penchant sa tête de côté. La brièveté de l'éclair des dents pointues se montra dans un sourire qui disparut aussitôt et il nota la peur dans les yeux de l'adoratrice, ses pupilles agrandies et sa respiration rapide, même si elle essayait très fort de la contrôler.

-Alors...tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir mon pardon, mais je serais enclin à te l'accorder peut-être. Il fit une pause puis ajouta d'un ton moqueur:

-Tu souhaitais peut-être nous rejoindre en bas sur le plancher d'exercice?

Quand elle ne répondit toujours pas il pencha sa tête, pensif, la considérant puis fit bouger la tête de la jeune fille d'un côté et de l'autre, l'examinant de plus près.

-Je ne peux voir aucune raison pour ton silence, femme...alors pourquoi ta langue est-elle paralysée?

-Pardonnez-moi, Seigneur...je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut terminé, Dyalla se mordit la lèvre tant elle se trouvait ridicule et se sentait mortifiée de toujours s'excuser ainsi.

Son commentaire lui valut un petit rire moqueur et l'Instructeur laissa tomber sa main de son menton, mais non sans avoir bougé une mèche épaisse de ses cheveux de son épaule, parcourant lentement les fines mèches de ses doigts.

-Est-ce que j'ai dit que j'avais été offensé, _Dy-allla_?

Alors qu'elle hochait la tête négativement, toujours muette et pleine d'appréhension mais hypnotisée par la voix traînante et douce qui avait prononcé son nom d'une façon si langoureuse, il ajouta:

-Je suis simplement monté ici pour voir ce qui t'amenait à venir nous observer si régulièrement? Cela a été remarqué..._reproductrice._

Inquiète qu'il trouve son intrusion presque journalière inappropriée, Dyalla en perdit ses mots, à la fois remuée intérieurement par la peur et son désir. Elle réussit finalement à faire passer quelques paroles par sa gorge sèche comme du sable:

-Je ne savais pas que j'avais été vue, Seigneur.

-Oh, je crois plutôt que si! Et tu souhaitais même que JE te remarque...

Réalisant qu'il se jouait d'elle, les émotions de Dyalla augmentèrent en intensité avec le froid de la peur en elle, intrinsèquement mêlées avec la chaleur de son désir qu'elle ne pouvait de toute façon cacher plus longtemps, sachant que le wraith pouvait s'introduire dans son esprit.

Elle se trouvait maintenant sous l'intensité du regard cruel et hautement amusé de l'Instructeur.

Que pourrait-elle dire à ce mâle qui pouvait potentiellement l'apaiser, ou de prendre peu importe l'action qu'il désirerait? C'était après tout la vérité qu'il énonçait, du moins en partie.

Il y avait en elle une partie du moins qui était émue et excitée d'avoir pleinement son attention, aussi avide et prédatrice qu'elle l'était! Elle décida de prendre son courage à deux mains. Levant son menton fièrement, elle dit:

-Seigneur...en effet, je souhaitais que vous me remarquiez, mais je ne pouvais oser en exprimer le désir ouvertement.

Le wraith étrécit ses yeux, appréciant son audace et s'approchant encore plus près du corps toujours raide de la jeune femelle. Son long corps la toucha presque lorsqu'il se pencha...il ronronna très doucement:

-Tu as mon attention maintenant, Dyalla...alors à part cela, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais d'autre?

Son coeur lui martelant dans les tempes, Dyalla leva les yeux pour voir le tatouage magnifique et mystérieux qui ornait son arcade sourcilière gauche, probablement de l'écriture wraith. De si près, son odeur était presque similaire à celle du Commandant, mais avec assez de différence pour la marquer comme unique. Il y avait une touche d'épice, riche et douce, qui jouait violemment sur ses sens avec intensité et la laissa la bouche entrouverte, comme si elle voulait en goûter toute la saveur et la mémoriser dans tout son corps.

-Je...je n'ai...pas pensé plus loin, Seigneur...que...

Elle tentait de cacher chaque espoir frémissant qu'elle avait eu de voir son rêve se réaliser, même si c'était un rêve fou et impossible. Il l'avait, après tout, appelé par le titre qu'elle portait comme un fardeau d'après le choix fait par d'autres plus haut qu'elle, qui avait décidé qu'elle enfanterait la portée du cheptel humain...

Reproductrice!

Un rappel brutal de ce à quoi elle était destinée. Elle l'entendit expirer lentement et elle vit sa main nourricière s'élever encore une fois pour prendre une autre mèche de ses cheveux bouclés entre ses doigts, se penchant encore plus sur elle.

Levant la douce mèche il la porta jusqu'à ses narines et fentes faciales pour en respirer le parfum, attirant la jeune adoratrice plus près de lui en posant son autre main sur sa nuque avant de dire:

-Non?

Quand sa réponse ne vint toujours pas, il ricana doucement:

-J'ai entendu dire que tu ne souhaites pas être simplement une reproductrice pour la horde humaine...que tu combats ta destinée?

-Comment le pourrais-je? Quand le choix a déjà été fait malgré moi? dit-elle amèrement, se demandant si finalement elle serait punie pour avoir osé parler si ouvertement du fond du coeur, très consciente de la proximité de cette créature à la fois désirée et crainte.

La panique commençait à monter en elle, car elle était encore _intouchée_ de toutes les façons, et ce mâle devant elle n'était plus une fantaisie, mais bien réel et solide!

-La défiance est encore plus douce, murmura-t-il d'une voix traînante avec ce regard carnivore, les fentes de ses pupilles dilatées, réagissant au flot d'émotions émanant de la jeune humaine, un sourire cruel appréciant le moment:

_-Tel-le-ment- dé-li-cieuse_...ronronna-t-il.

Fermant ses yeux, crispant ses paupières, Dyalla tourna alors son visage au loin, la terreur submergeant soudain les autres émotions, lui présentant ainsi sa nuque, colorée par les sensations à la fois délicieuses et effrayantes qui l'envahissaient.

Reproductrice ou non il pouvait décider de prendre sa vie en un éclair si ça lui chantait, à tout moment et pour n'importe quelle raison...

Mais il ne le fit pas et les doigts gardés de sa main nourricière caressèrent plutôt la peau douce de sa mâchoire avant qu'il ne se penche et morde violemment et soudainement la longue nuque pâle. Les yeux de Dyalla s'ouvrirent soudain très grands et elle prit une respiration hachée, ses pupilles s'agrandissant sous le choc, à la fois terrifiée et envahie de désir.

Se reculant soudain, l'Instructeur toucha le bout de son nez avec un doigt talonné, d'une façon tendre et moqueuse:

-Est-ce que c'est ce que tu souhaitais, Dyalla?

Certaine plus que jamais qu'il s'était joué d'elle, l'avait humilié, elle ne put trouver encore une fois rien à dire et sentit la piqûre de larmes dans le coin de ses yeux.

Elle les cacha aussitôt avec bravade, prétendant que ses actions ne voulaient rien dire pour elle.

Rencontrant le regard des yeux topaze elle découvrit que non seulement il s'amusait à ses dépens, mais qu'il y avait de l'ambition en lui.

Elle se demanda soudain s'il ne la voyait pas comme un moyen d'atteindre le Commandant à travers sa nouvelle Compagne?

Que pourrait-elle répondre de toute façon à une telle question, quand il avait toujours été ce qu'elle voulait au plus profond de son être et qu'elle savait bien que l'Instructeur _ne l'ignorait pas_?

Malgré tout, elle pesait pour le moment dans la balance si elle devait prioriser ses propres ambitions, ou bien la loyauté qu'elle avait pour le Commandant et sa Compagne.

L'Instructeur rit doucement, sentant en elle le dilemme et la confusion.

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine après avoir replacé la mèche de cheveux bouclés sur la marque de ses dents sur sa nuque.

-Viens à moi si tu prends une décision qui pourrait être bénéfique pour nous deux...

Alors qu'il se retournait brusquement et la laissait, Dyalla expira brusquement comme si elle venait de se rappeler qu'elle retenait sa respiration depuis trop lontemps.

Elle passa songeusement des doigts tremblants sur la marque sanglante de ses dents sur son cou. Elle fixa la silhouette qui s'éloignait.

Tout ça ne venait pas de lui arriver_ à elle_, n'est-ce-pas?

( à suivre)

N/A: (*): L'Instructeur est un nouveau personnage, un wraith dont j'ai emprunté les traits à celui de l'épisode «Allies» de la saison 2 de Stargate Atlantis...si vous vous souvenez bien, c'est quand Michael revient avec sa reine et que les wraith désirent que les atlantes leur remettent le rétrovirus pour changer leurs ennemis en humains.

Le scientifique wraith que certains fans ont appelé Érik mais qui en fait, n'a pas reçu de nom officiel dans l'émission, sera officiellement mon personnage de l'Instructeur...

Je trouve qu'il n'a pas assez eu de place dans la série. J'aurais aimé qu'on le revoit dans d'autres épisodes, en fait.

Je le trouvais condescendant envers les humains mais tel-le-ment beau et sexy que j'ai voulu emprunter ses traits pour le personnage de cet attrayant Instructeur.

Bonne lecture pour la suite!


	5. Chapter 5

La Compagne

-Chapitre V-

_**Atlantis...**_

-Il s'agit du code d'identification du colonel Sheppard, dit le technicien Chuck après que le trou de verre ait éclaté en un long nuage blanc, suivi de la calme piscine bleue envahissant l'anneau de la porte.

-Et ils s'en viennent en toute hâte, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la chef d'expédition d'Atlantis.

Le signal muet de mise-en-garde de leur chef fit mettre les marines devant la porte aux aguets avec leurs P-90 prêts, alors que l'équipe de Sheppard passait la porte, tirant des coups de feu au hasard à travers l'anneau derrière eux.

Le craquement de coups de feu des armes répondant résonna lourdement au loin contre le champ qui venait de s'élever et un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de toutes les poitrines au son impuissant des éclats, ricochant inutilement contre le mur du champ de force.

Élisabeth Weir se hâta de courir vers la passerelle pour venir à la rencontre de l'équipe. Elle put voir que John Sheppard avait un air hagard, plein du vinaigre de la colère...on l'aurait deviné près de commettre un meurtre!

Le colonel glissa son arme en bas à son côté, poussant devant lui la forme d'un scientifique civil qui s'accrochait à une petite caisse comme si sa vie en dépendait. Considérant ce qu'elle devait contenir et le regard durci de Sheppard, Élisabeth se dit que c'était l'explication la plus plausible et probable à leur hâte d'en protéger le contenu.

-John...dit-elle, est-ce que votre nombre est au complet? Elle descendit l'escalier hâtivement, faisant elle-même le décompte rapide des yeux pour voir si personne ne manquait.

Ils étaient bien tous là, même si des degrés variés d'expressions se promenaient sur leur visage et surtout sur celui du colonel qui semblait sur le point de secouer très fort le scientifique.

Le docteur Hadley avait l'air échevelé et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Il était clair que pas grand-chose ne les retenait de se sauter à la gorge l'un de l'autre!

Sans cesser de poser le regard dur de ses yeux pers sur le savant, John Sheppard laissa fuser entre ses dents serrés:

-Oui, on est tous là, Élisabeth...mais il ne faut _surtout pas_ en remercier le Docteur Hadley!

-Mais j'ai sauvé les échantillons, pas vrai? fit l'homme, exalté.

-Et vous nous avez presque tous fait tuer pour ça! La voix de John était sur le bord d'exploser, mais il relâcha prestement le savant.

-….et j'ai les échantillons! eut le mauvais goût d'insister Hadley.

-N'en dites pas plus, fit John excédé, contrôlant sa rage. Considérons cet incident terminé...pour le moment! On en reparlera plus tard...

Le savant ricana et ramassa sa caisse, se dépêchant d'aller les porter à Becket au laboratoire, suivi du technicien Dennis.

Les suivant des yeux avec intérêt, les yeux gris d'Élisabeth revinrent sur le colonel après quelques secondes:

-Que s'est-il passé? fit-elle.

Sheppard poussa un soupir excédé et salua de la tête Teyla, Ronon et McKay qui arrivaient derrière lui.

-Hadley a décidé, _contre mes ordres directs! _de ramasser des échantillons d'un village d'adorateursnon affilié à l'alliance de Todd et ils sont devenus soudain furieux...vraiment très furieux!

– -Je vois, dit Élisabeth dubitative.

-Cet homme, intervint Rodney, est l'individu le plus irritable et condescendant que j'aie jamais rencontré!

Son ton hautain et indigné fit soudain se lever les yeux d'Élisabeth Weir vers lui, les sourcils levés en une expression perplexe et quasi-comique.

-Quoi? fit le canadien, un regard vaguement heurté dans les yeux.

Les visages de ses compagnons le regardaient avec des expressions variées d'exaspération. _Car en fait de condescendance et d'irritabilité...?_

-Oh très drôle, vous tous! fit soudain Rodney de sa voix haut perchée. Frappez quelqu'un quand il est déjà par terre, hein?

Il frotta son épaule douloureuse, celle sur laquelle il était tombé quand ils avaient tous fuis.

-Comme je le disais, fit Sheppard les poings sur les hanches, ignorant le ton geignard de Rodney, beaucoup d'adorateurs qui n'ont absolument rien à voir avec l'alliance de Todd.

Élisabeth fronça les sourcils légèrement, attendant une explication plus claire. N'en n'obtenant pas, elle dit:

-Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre, colonel...me dites-vous qu'il y a même des factions différentes parmi les adorateurs de wraith?

-On pourrait dire ça...fit la voix traînante de Sheppard. En fait, des divisions définitives et on ne peut pas savoir jusqu'à ce qu'on s'y soit frotté s'il est prudent de leur faire confiance...mais Hadley, LUI!__a cru le savoir. Mais bien mal lui en a prit...ou plutôt _**nous**_ en a pris!

-Et? dit le Docteur Weir, après que Sheppard eut laissé échapper un reniflement furieux aux souvenirs des dangereux évènements récents.

-Hadley a mit son nez à un endroit où il n'aurait pas dû et ces adorateurs en ont eu vent. On a aussi découvert que le chambardement récent et la «promotion» de Sara dans les échelons de leur hiérarchie a mit la merde parmi les adorateurs.

-...de ceux qui vous poursuivaient alors? fit Élisabeth.

-Je me doutais bien que de prendre Sara sur sa ruche était une sorte de suicide politique pour lui, fit McKay en croisant ses bras, avec l'air suffisant affiché du _«j'avais raison!»_ sur le visage. Donc, ce n'était pas seulement un jeu pour lui...il y a quelque chose d'autre en-dessous de tout ça...comme toujours, lorsqu'il s'agit de Todd!

-Le fait est, Élisabeth, continua Sheppard en fusillant McKay du regard, qu'il y a rumeur parmi les adorateursqu'il a pris une_ reine humaine!_

-Si c'est vrai, dit Élisabeth en haussant encore une fois un sourcil, vous devez admettre, John...que cette information du docteur Hadley est...très fortuite!

Sifflant entre ses dents, Sheppard haussa les épaules:

-On ne sait pas si c'est vrai. Et même si ça l'est, en laissant la rumeur se répandre il joue un jeu très dangereux...car la rumeur stipule aussi qu'il a déjà une reine wraith, ce qui pourrait mettre Sara en danger!

Le regard sombre de John rappela à Élisabeth la reine qui était venue sur Atlantis lors de leur alliance fragile, après que Michael se soit échappé et soit retourné aux siens temporairement. Élisabeth se souvenait trop bien combien ces créatures étaient féroces, dangereuses et imprévisibles.

Rodney, absorbant soudain l'information, se tourna vers Sheppard:

-Vous êtes un tel salaud! fit-il.

Le savant canadien voyait déjà dans sa tête cette reine cruelle et jalouse ne faire qu'une bouchée de la compagne humaine du wraith.

Sheppard et Weir regardèrent le scientifique tous deux avec pitié.

Ce que Rodney ne voyait pas ou ne voulait pas admettre était qu'il y avait bien plus à perdre qu'un simple individu humain, peu importe à quel point il était précieux. Et Dieu sait que Sheppard manquait de sommeil à force de se sentir coupable la nuit d'avoir laissé partir sa propre soeur, comme l'agneau sacrificiel au bien-être d'Atlantis et de la Terre!

-Vous l'avez lancé dans la fosse aux lions continua McKay, impitoyable.

-Rodney...intervint Élisabeth d'un ton prudent.

Mais McKay tourna vivement sa tête vers Élisabeth:

-En fait, ça fait un paquet de salauds finalement! (il savait qu'Élisabeth approuvait la position de l'I.O.A.)

-Docteur McKay! dit soudain Élisabeth Weir très froidement, raidissant son corps en avertissement:

-Sara Sheppard est dans une position très privilégiée, continua-t-elle. Elle est la Compagne d'un Commandant wraith qui dirige toute une alliance et qui détient une puissance substantielle dans la galaxie de Pégase. Il semble aussi que Todd soit influencé par elle, assez pour la considérer dans une position de reine avec d'énormes conséquences pour nous tous...et même si cette position de reine humaine était une rumeur exagérée, je suis sûre que Sara aura toujours de l'influence sur lui...assez j'espère pour soutenir notre espoir d'acheminer le rétrovirus pour que les wraith acceptent la transformation.

-Vous ne voulez donc pas vraiment la retrouver, n'est-ce-pas? dit Rodney, presqu'hystérique. Alors que diable avons-nous fait depuis ces dernières semaines?

-Ramasser de l'information, Rodney...avec plus de finesse que le Dr. Hadley, j'espère!

Regardant dans les yeux de son ami, un accent sincère dans sa voix, Sheppard ajouta:

-Amasser des échantillons aussi et _subtilement_, pendant ce temps, chercher plus d'indices de l'endroit où elle se trouve...pour arriver jusqu'à elle, Rodney, et ensuite aller la chercher. C'est aussi ce que nous avons fait, et ce que moi, je veux..._croyez-moi!_

_0000000000_

_**Sur la ruche...**_

Ses mains agrippant fermement les bords du lit, Sara Sheppard se raidit pour ce qui serait le dur assaut final venant des hanches de Todd, sentant ses cuisses fléchir à chaque poussée plus profonde de son sexe la labourant sans merci, se démenant au-dessus d'elle comme s'il voulait la séparer en deux.

Son dos arqué gracieusement, ses fesses mouillées de la sueur collée contre l'estomac plat du wraith, une des mains de Todd stabilisant ses hanches, ses griffes enfoncées dans sa chair, repoussant les longues mèches de sa chevelure humide pour permettre l'accès de sa nuque à sa langue avide, Todd accéléra le mouvement, sa respiration forte et rapide trahissant sa grande excitation.

Sara pouvait sentir la pression délicieuse de l'explosion montante et elle laissa échapper des petits hoquets de plaisir et de douleur entremêlés qui furent répondus par des dents mordillant la base de sa nuque et un fier rugissement tout contre sa peau brûlante. Haletante, chaque muscle de son corps tremblant sous les dures poussées de son sexe en elle, sa propre respiration en vint à l'unisson avec la sienne alors que le momentum venait pour eux deux. Elle gémit en poussant ses propres hanches vers lui, perdue dans un orgasme fulgurant et elle cria, le sentant soudain frémir alors qu'il se vidait de sa semence en elle avec un dernier rugissement sauvage de satisfaction, avant de s'écrouler de tout son long sur le dos de la jeune femme.

Sa poitrine reposée tout contre le dos de Sara, Todd embrassa les tendres marques qu'il lui avait infligé et relâcha sa chevelure qu'il avait agrippé, bougeant sous elle sa main pour saisir ses seins en les pinçant doucement. Puis il se retira lentement d'elle, se mettant sur le côté pour continuer à la caresser langoureusement.

Sara se tourna péniblement sur le dos et Todd parcourut du regard et de la main sa poitrine, sa taille et ses hanches, reposant doucement ensuite sa main sur son estomac où transparaissaient les marques des contours des couvertures en fourrure, à cause de la pression exercée pendant leur déchaînement passionné.

Leur respiration revenant lentement à la normale, Todd ronronna dans l'oreille de sa femelle. Puis prenant encore une fois ses seins dans ses mains, il mordilla sa nuque, goûtant leurs phéromones réunis en respirant bruyamment.

-Ma petite humaine, c'était délicieusement...inattendu! ronronna-t-il, plus que satisfait.

Sa voix était grave avec encore du désir, les relents de plaisir en réchauffant le ton. Il la tint encore plus près de lui, glissant sa main sur son estomac pour sentir pour un moment la montée et la descente de son souffle alors qu'elle inspirait et expirait, ramenant le rythme de sa respiration à la normale.

_«Sa séduction audacieuse commença aussitôt que les portes de leurs quartiers se refermèrent derrière eux, comme si un coup de tonnerre l'avait déclenché – un auquel il était plus que complaisant à céder! – . La conséquence, la baise rapide et fulgurante qui suivit, fut très satisfaisante. _

_Sara comprenait maintenant les «cycles» qui régissaient les hormones mâles wraith et elle avait été estomaquée de voir que bien qu'ils étaient plus puissants, ils semblaient correspondre au même genre de pulsions qui prenaient soudainement une femme quand elle en était à la période ovulatoire de son cycle._

_Le désir était alors augmenté, les regards sur le mâle plus appuyés, les sourires plus pervers et les mouvements du corps plus lascifs, invitants..._

_Elle avait passé l'avant-midi à travailler à s'en étourdir mais dès que les portes s'étaient refermées sur eux, elle avait littéralement sauté sur le wraith, enfin libre de mettre les fantasmes retenus en exécution et n'avait pas attendu qu'il en prenne l'initiative. _

_Elle désirait sa bouche sur ses lèvres, sa langue la fouillant, puis parcourant son corps nu lascivement et plus que tout, elle voulait son sexe dur bien profondément en elle. _

_Toute trace de fatigue la lâcha quand elle se retourna brusquement vers lui et le surprit. Sans même dire un mot, ses mains tâtèrent fébrilement et impatiemment pour défaire la difficile boucle de la ceinture de cuir de son long manteau et le glisser de ses épaules...elle tira vers le haut sur la chemise de coton marron, exposant les muscles plats de son estomac, en explorant les contours avec des doigts connaisseurs, trouvant ensuite les endroits dans son dos, les points sensibles et excitants alors qu'en même temps elle se pendit à son cou. _

_Elle se haussa sur le bout des orteils pour trouver sa bouche et l'écraser avec toute la pression de pauvre petite humaine qu'elle put, dardant sa langue pour pénétrer entre ses lèvres exsangues et les dents pointues. Todd chancela un peu sous l'attaque, ayant été pris de court et par surprise. Mais il devint instantanément affamé d'elle aussitôt qu'il réalisa son intention...il retourna le baiser avec plaisir et voracité, laissant sa femelle l'explorer...ils tombèrent bientôt «l'un dans la peau de l'autre» et il fut presqu'incapable de refréner sa violence sous l'assaut avide et brûlant de l'humaine._

_Ils ne dirent pas un seul mot et une fois son pantalon défait, elle s'ingénia à caresser doucement d'abord, puis avec force la longueur et la fermeté de son sexe rapidement érigé...elle enleva à la hâte ses propres vêtements en les tirant à bout de bras, lâchant à peine le sexe de Todd pour le reprendre ensuite avidement et le caresser plus vite, comme s'il pouvait devenir encore plus dur. _

_Soudain aussi pressé qu'elle, Todd trouva son chemin à travers le restant de culotte arrachée de sa femelle et la retourna brusquement, savourant la vue de ses fesses fermes et de son sexe mouillé et prêt, avant de la remplir centimètre par centimètre, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite et fort...ils trébuchèrent presque tous deux lorsqu'il la poussa fermement vers le lit de fourrures et qu'il recommença à la ravager impitoyablement...»._

Plus tard, entièrement rhabillé, Todd resserra sa ceinture en regardant Sara qui terminait de réarranger sa propre tenue, après avoir pris son repas du midi.

Il s'avança vers elle et la ramena vite dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec enthousiasme, accueillant sa gourmande réponse avec un petit rire contre sa bouche, alors que sa langue passait la barrière des dents de requin.

Il intensifia le baiser, la suivant dans cette ellipse presque dangereuse de désirs renaissants et inassouvis. Tenté de la plaquer encore une fois sur le lit et de répéter l'expérience, - excepté que cette fois-ci, il prendrait plus son temps! - il se concentra soudain sur la réalité, sachant que la sirène dans ses bras avait senti le dilemme en lui.

Plaçant alors ses mains sur sa poitrine pour se reculer doucement, Sara se libéra du baiser et parla tout contre ses lèvres:

-N'avons-nous pas plein d'autres choses à faire?

Le grognement bas qui émana de sa poitrine et se réverbéra en vibrations puissantes contre le corps de la jeune femme était à la fois vexé et amusé. Il la tint quand même tout contre lui malgré elle, attirant ses douces hanches vers lui, la plaquant contre son sexe encore enflé, adorant lui faire ressentir ce qu'elle faisait si facilement naître en lui.

-Beaucoup trop. Et maintenant, nous avons perdu du temps...

Sara feignit le désappointement et Todd se retrouva encore une fois déconcerté, car il avait simplement dit la vérité. Le rire qu'elle poussa en réponse à son expression perplexe le déconcerta encore plus et il étrécit ses yeux, se demandant encore une fois comment les mâles humains faisaient pour comprendre leurs femelles, et encore plus celles venant de la Terre!

Il faudrait donc qu'il développe une autre stratégie soupira-t-il intérieurement, se rappelant que le colonel Sheppard avait qualifié l'humeur des femelles de «capricieuse et changeante comme l'océan».

Cependant, depuis ces derniers jours, l'incertitude et la méfiance de Sara avaient semblé disparaître presque complètement et cela se démontrait dans toute son attitude générale, physique et mentale. Les doigts de Sara en ce moment caressait lentement le tatouage en forme d'étoile éclatée autour de l'oeil gauche du wraith.

Baissant la tête vers son visage il saisit ses doigts, pressant en même temps dans les confins de son esprit pour découvrir ce qui avait apporté ce changement. Elle le lui permit en ouvrant son esprit...

La réponse était simple. Ici était leur espace secret, privé...de tels instants, partagés ensemble à l'abri d'un monde hostile faits d'humains méfiants et de wraith antagoniques servaient à renforcer leur lien, et puis cette humaine était forte!

Même si les premiers jours avaient été difficiles, le soir venu Sara se baignait dans leur étrange mais fantastique union, retrouvant sa force, tout comme les wraith le faisaient en se ressourçant dans le nourrissement donné par la ruche.

-Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si grande perte de temps, petite humaine...dit Todd avec tendresse.

-Jamais...affirma-t-elle très sérieuse. Prenant soudain sa petite barbiche entre ses doigts, elle attira sa bouche vers elle pour échanger un autre baiser très doux cette fois.

-Parles-moi de Néva?

Sara fut récompensée de l'audace de sa brutale question par le vacillement léger et le plissement du front de Todd qui fut prit de court. Elle retint un sourire, heureuse d'ébranler le grand wraith qui était presque toujours celui qui avait une carte cachée dans sa manche...mais cette fois-ci, elle sentait qu'elle aurait la main haute!

Fouillant dans sa mémoire pour retrouver le visage attaché au nom, Todd se recula d'elle avec un léger grognement de surprise...il secoua sa crinière blanche et murmura:

-Alors, tu as entendu parler d'elle...qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement?

Il ne semblait après tout pas tant troublé que ça!

Bon...la carte d'atout de Sara n'en était peut-être pas une si bonne finalement!

Quittant son étreinte et traversant la pièce pour commencer à rassembler quelques items pour mettre dans son sac, Sara prit également sa tablette de résultats informatisés et haussa les épaules légèrement, lui lançant par-dessus l'épaule:

-Je veux juste en savoir plus sur cette ancienne...rivale?

Il y avait encore ce petit sourire sur ses lèvres, contente qu'elle était de l'avoir pris par surprise en le séduisant plus tôt. Et maintenant, elle voulait en savoir plus sur celle à qui elle avait involontairement «usurpé» la place de favorite. Plus sérieusement, elle ajouta:

-J'ai eu l'impression que cette Néva n'était pas très heureuse que tu l'aies rejeté pour la place de concubine!

Penchant sa tête de côté, Todd réfléchit à ce qu'il se rappelait à ce sujet...

Il savait son Second n'être pas tellement en accord avec l'attirance de son Commandant pour une humaine d'Atlantis...alors il lui avait mis volontairement dans les pattes une très belle humaine au tempérament fort il en convenait, mais trop ambitieuse et dénuée justement de l'humanité et de la curiosité qu'il aimait tant chez Sara.

-Mon Second me l'a amené en cadeau un jour, lui dit-il finalement. Comme tu le sais maintenant, nous les wraith avons des cycles. Des moments où notre besoin de calmer nos besoins sexuels deviennent très forts, presqu'incontrôlables.

-Oh, ton Second! l'interrompit Sara, sarcastique. Il ne m'aime pas du tout, celui-là!

Elle se souvenait de celui que son frère avait surnommé «Kenny».

C'était un wraith plus jeune, pas vraiment de l'époque de Todd. Ce dernier le décrivait comme très intelligent, discipliné, assez compétent et loyal pour que le Commandant avait mis toute sa confiance en lui pour en faire son second en commandement.

Il le disait un très bon disciple prêt à apprendre, à la fois un excellent scientifique et un soldat efficace, de bon conseil...

Mais pour sa part, tout ce que Sara savait est que Kenny la regardait toujours avec hostilité, d'un air de reproche pour lui faire sentir qu'elle ne méritait pas l'intérêt de son supérieur. Elle savait que si ce n'était que de lui, elle était sûre qu'elle serait conservée dans un cocon, quelque part dans une des salles de réserve alimentaire du vaisseau!

Kenny comme bien des wraith ne souriait jamais, mais avait en plus toujours l'air dégoûté, comme si quelqu'un venait juste de cracher dans sa soupe. Ses yeux oranges pesaient souvent sur Sara, évaluateurs, condescendants ou malveillants, mais Todd savait qu'il lui obéissait sans discuter et protégerait sa Compagne au prix de sa vie même s'il le fallait, même s'il comprenait difficilement _pourquoi _son Commandant s'alliait à des humains et qu'il désapprouvait silencieusement son choix d'une humaine comme Compagne.

Malgré tout, le Second était noble, dévoué et pas du tout le genre à trahir.

Cependant, Sara voyait bien là sa signature: présenter à son Commandant le genre de femelle humaine qui lui plairait assez pour servir de concubine et aider à faire «passer» le cycle de son supérieur, ramenant ainsi l'ordre sur la ruche et focalisant l'attention de son Commandant sur la nouvelle reine et le bien-être de la ruche, qui était la priorité du Second.

Todd ignora le commentaire amer et sarcastique de Sara et continua:

-Néva aurait été un bon choix j'en conviens, mais elle était beaucoup trop ambitieuse et je n'ai vu dans son esprit que calcul et froideur. Alors Sara, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Il n'y a aucune rivale dans mon..._affection _envers toi!

Sara l'observa une minute et le vit entièrement désinvolte. Cette rivale potentielle semblait en effet de la plus petite importance pour lui.

Mais Todd était Todd! Malgré tout, elle décida de lui donner le bénéfice du doute et de ne plus s'en faire à ce sujet-là.

-Eh bien c'est ce qui compte! dit-elle d'un ton calme.

Elle décida de changer de sujet et en profita pour glisser doucement ses doigts sur les siens, alors qu'il lui retournait un regard chaleureux.

-Maintenant dit-elle, on a vraiment besoin de joindre Atlantis et de parler à John de ces nouvelles informations sur nos recherches, Todd. Ils ont besoin également de savoir que je vais bien. Quand allons-nous les contacter?

Le visage attendri du wraith devint alors grave et ses traits furent soudainement illisibles.

-Pas encore! finit-il par dire, les tons graves de sa voix sans appel sur ce sujet.

Le scrutant de plus près, Sara décida qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout le ton trop ferme et réticent de sa voix. Elle fronça les sourcils:

-Mais ce n'est pas une réponse, ça!

-Non, mais elle va devoir suffire pour le moment Sara.

Il lui retourna un regard perplexe et surtout ennuyé, sa mâchoire serrée, devinant le début d'une petite rébellion.

-Ce n'est pas le bon moment et sur cela, je suis décidé! rajouta-t-il du même ton rigide, prenant la tablette informatisée des doigts soudain raides de la jeune femme. Il la plaça lui-même dans le sac de Sara, la guidant ensuite fermement par le coute vers la porte alors qu'elle était comme paralysée, estomaquée par la surprise.

-Mais quel problème y a-t-il à les contacter? continua-t-elle d'un ton entêté, alors qu'ils quittaient les quartiers de Todd.

Ils se dirigeaient vers un transporteur et elle sentait sa résistance à sa demande mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi!

Sa réponse n'avait pas changé de la première fois où elle avait posé cette question. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours réussi à esquiver une réponse franche pour l'empêcher de poursuivre sa ligne de pensée. Il lui avait affirmé avoir envoyé un message sur Atlantis à l'attention du colonel Sheppard, affirmant qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était d'une grande importance pour lui. Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait vraiment un refus brutal à ce qu'elle communique avec Atlantis!

Pendant ce temps, le wraith considéra ses raisons de rester isolés des humains d'Atlantis, voulant la garder loin d'eux, et eux loin d'elle.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'elle resterait avec lui pour toujours, il ne pouvait risquer de l'exposer à leur influence trop humaine pour qu'elle ne change d'avis.

Non...il avait besoin de temps pour que le lien entre eux se solidifie encore plus. Étant avec une femelle humaine qu'il avait choisi contre toute attente et bon sens, pour un wraith, faire face à l'opposition silencieuse des siens était déjà assez dur sans en plus risquer de la perdre, alors qu'il avait besoin d'elle plus que jamais! C'était juste..._trop tôt! _ Il ne pourrait contrecarrer l'interférence!

Lui jetant un regard du coin de l'oeil, le wraith répliqua lentement:

-Je ne peux le permettre pour le moment. Je vais leur transmettre les informations quand je le jugerai nécessaire. (et il rajouta, doucement mais fermement:) ...et n'essaie pas d'établir la communication toi-même, parce que je n'accorderai pas ma permission. Ma patience n'ira pas si loin!

Ouvrant la bouche de stupeur comme un poisson hors de l'eau, Sara se sentit à la fois malade et choquée.

Alors qu'elle se sentait si en sécurité avec lui et entourée d'affection, il devenait tout-à-coup encore une fois ce wraith salaud, possessif, rigide et dominateur qu'elle ne supportait pas! C'était comme s'il y avait une commande dans sa tête de wraith qui permettait à la jeune femme de dériver en douceur hors des sentiers battus, avant de subitement la ramener brutalement à sa place, une place d'ailleurs qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Sara Sheppard pouvait accepter aisément et bien qu'elle soit facile de caractère en général, tout cela commençait à lui tomber joliment sur les nerfs, comme lorsque Rodney la traitait avec hauteur et condescendance.

-Alors, c'est bien un «non»?

Le ton de la voix de la jeune femme était sinistre et bas.

-Mais à quoi diable est-ce que tu joues avec moi? ...et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, _«ma patience n'ira pas si loin»_? continua-t-elle de plus en plus irritée.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient la baie des darts, Todd lui donna une réponse d'une voix brève et à la limite de sa patience, mais ce ne fut pas celle qu'elle attendait:

-C'est ma décision, Sara Sheppard...que tu l'aimes ou non!

-Bon! Alors je vais leur parler si tu ne veux pas le faire, dit Sara, butée.

-NON! dit-il, une note de menace dans la voix. Tu ne le feras pas...et ne penses pas que je serai tolérant si tu me désobéis...

_Tolérant! ...te désobéir? _ Mais qu'est-ce que je suis...une sorte de _petit animal favori_?

Elle avait craché les mots, tremblante de rage, s'arrêtant et mettant son sac sur le sol en croisant les bras en signe de défi, refusant d'avancer plus loin.

-Tu veux vraiment jouer ce jeu et me traiter en enfant? Je croyais que notre relation voulait dire quelque chose de sérieux, de significatif! continua-t-elle, indignée. Mais on dirait que je ne suis qu'une simple commodité...

-Une commodité? fit Todd d'une voix cinglante, les yeux flambant de colère...à peine, _humaine_! Et c'est parce que notre relation est _**justement significative**_ que je ne peux le permettre!

-Oh, ça ne paraît pas alors! siffla moqueusement Sara entre ses dents. Parce qu'en réalité, on dirait que je ne suis qu'une petite chose qui doit faire en tout temps tes quatre volontés! _«Fermes-la, Sara. Ouvres tes jambes et sois sûre de te souvenir de_ _garder ta place!»_ termina-t-elle amèrement.

Sara avait lancé ses derniers mots avec toute la furie la possédant mais fut immédiatement étonnée et effrayée par ses propres mots, aussitôt qu'ils quittèrent ses lèvres. Elle savait pourtant à quel point Todd avait besoin d'elle (l'ayant souvent vu dans son esprit lors de leurs partages mentaux) et même plus, même s'il était wraith et ne l'avouerait jamais comme un mâle humain.

D'ailleurs, pensa-t-elle avec ironie, même très très peu de mâles humains étaient capables de vraiment parler à coeur ouvert de leurs sentiments avec une femme!

Mais voilà. C'était quelque chose qu'ils partageaient, ce besoin criant entre eux. Un sentiment d'une telle intensité qu'elle ne pouvait même pas supporter de penser de s'en aller loin de lui...

Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus supporter qu'il lui ait parlé si durement, qu'il prenne tout le temps ce genre de décisions à sa place, sans lui demander son avis!

Oh qu'il soit maudit! Il était vraiment une drogue pour elle...et elle était pathétiquement en état de dépendance...

Silencieux, le grand wraith ferma son esprit après s'être questionné pourquoi diable une telle dispute avait eu lieu, alors qu'ils venaient juste de partager une passion si profonde et mutuelle! Mais il durcit encore plus sa voix en disant froidement:

-Oui. Penses-y, femme. S_ois sûre de t'en souvenir..._(il reprenait vicieusement ses propres mots) et tout ira très bien!

Puis il la tira vers lui, agrippant ses bras et la poussant en avant, ignorant sa réponse furieuse et indignée qui se perdit dans le rayon tracteur blanc d'un dart qui les avala tous les deux.

_0000000000_

_Trébuchant jusqu'à la salle de bain, Néva souhaitât sincèrement que ce qu'elle faisait allait un jour lui valoir de grandes récompenses, plutôt que la position ignominieuse de putain d'un des officiers les moins hauts gradés de la ruche. _

_L'Instructeur était beau, mais brutal et arrogant...un mâle difficile à supporter et avec lequel elle devait faire preuve de prudence avisée en tout temps. _

_Alors qu'elle faisait couler de l'eau pour son bain et la chance de calmer son corps ravagé, elle se rappela ce que Dyalla lui avait dit de la passion partagée entre le Commandant et sa Compagne. Elle pensa avec amertume au contraste entre le Commandant et l'Instructeur...une telle différence était même extraordinaire!_

_Tout ce qu'elle pouvait souhaiter maintenant est que ses propres ambitions l'aveuglent pour qu'elle puisse poursuivre ses propres machinations, qu'il la voit comme un moyen d'atteindre la reine, pour ensuite usurper la position du Commandant auprès de celle-ci. Elle, elle le voyait comme un moyen d'usurper la position de cette Sara Sheppard auprès du Commandant!_

_Et pour cela, elle avait besoin de s'assurer que la petite reproductrice Dyalla serait assez idiote pour compromettre sa propre position et céder à son atttirance pour l'Instructeur, devenant un membre de son harem, soumise ainsi à son bon vouloir et se comportant en bonne petite espionne, au profit à la fois du wraith et de Néva._

_Entrant dans le bain chaud empli de sels de bain relaxants, les abrasions de son corps ne semblaient maintenant rien à côté de sa récompense future. Satisfaite de cette pensée, Néva sourit pour elle-même, se préparant mentalement pour une entrevue avec la reine._

_0000000000_

Le Second en commandement était mécontent de la tâche qui lui avait été allouée et se sentait encore plus méprisant – si c'était possible! – pour cette reine...

On lui avait ordonné de la conduire vers l'endroit neutre le plus proche et disponible pour qu'elle mette bas ses embryons, désengorgeant son système et _calmant_ son caractère, quoiqu'il douta que dans son cas, un état de calme puisse vraiment être atteint!

Alors que le moment de la naissance de sa progéniture approchait à grand pas, le tempérament de la reine était plus qu'incertain, un fait reflété dans la façon dont elle se nourrissait encore plus souvent, plus par instinct et agressivité que réel appétit. Son comportement était devenu dédaigneux quoique sensuel envers le Second, ainsi que tout autre mâle wraith de haut rang.

Et elle semblait l'avoir ciblé, lui en particulier, comme un possible candidat pour prendre le rôle que le Commandant de la ruche se refusait à prendre auprès d'elle, le voyant comme une potentielle conquête, même si le Second était très prudent d'éviter toute proximité avec cette créature.

Kenny était un habile calculateur des climats politiques, mais ne s'abaisserait pas lui-même à être manoeuvré dans une position qu'il savait précaire et malsaine, sans compter qu'il avait porté allégeance à cet ancien wraith à qui il était entièrement loyal.

Il reconnaissait sa force et son expérience, ses compétences et son habileté à diriger cette alliance, même si le Second n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi une alliance était nécessaire avec les Lantéens, de la simple nourriture?

Sans parler du problème Sara Sheppard!

Très inopportun en ce moment...il se demandait si la reine était déjà au courant, lui et le Commandant s'étant assurés méticuleusement qu'elle ne découvre pas son existence, bien que son réseau d'espions s'étendait maintenant beaucoup trop vite!

Alors qu'il marchait prestement le long des corridors de la ruche se dirigeant vers le pont de commandement principal, le Second méditait sur ce qu'il savait des plans du Commandant.

Étant un scientifique lui-même, il avait pris connaissance des différentes nouvelles informations scientifiques, spéculant sur la raison du pourquoi le Commandant avait pris cette compagne humaine d'Atlantis...Elle était elle-même médecin et chercheuse, donc c'était un stratagème intéressant, mais pas entièrement un succès. Il était clair que le Commandant mettait beaucoup d'espoir en elle, qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur son utilité potentielle. Mais voilà...il y avait la reine!

L'ADN de la reine montrait un dommage significatif, quelque chose que le Commandant ne tenait pas à révéler, ne partageant l'information qu'avec son Second.

Il avait découvert que son génome avait été compromis par le rétrovirus mutant et son exposition à la drogue Hoffans.

Les reines bien sûr avaient une bien plus grande résistance aux maladies, même à la dangereuse peste Hoffans qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas réussi à les tuer, au contraire des mâles wraith.

Mais au rythme où la reine s'était nourri de nourriture «avariée» avant qu'elle n'arrive à leur bord, son génome avait commencé à être très affecté et cela pernicieusement...

C'était la raison pour laquelle son alliance s'était retrouvée acculée dans un coin, ses vaisseaux détruits et aussi pourquoi ils visitaient cette planète déjà cueillie!

Une population humaine déjà tarée à la fois du rétrovirus et de la maladie Hoffans, une menace mortelle pour tous les wraith et potentiellement les humains. Et même si l'immunité acquise de la maladie n'était pas passée sur les futures générations, il était entièrement possible que le virus le soit, mettant ainsi en péril l'équilibre de cette galaxie.

La reine était donc malade...ce n'était pas visible à l'oeil nu, elle n'était nullement faible physiquement, mais ce qui était infecté était son système reproducteur et la base de l'ADN qu'elle fournissait à sa future progéniture.

Et cela pour une reine, c'était la catastrophe!

Car elle n'était _rien_ si elle ne pouvait assurer le refournissement des troupes de drones et aussi éventuellement créer des wraith supérieurs au besoin pour sa ruche.

Le Second arriva enfin au pont principal à temps pour recevoir les nouvelles fraîchement arrivées de la planète, où une base archaïque était installée.

L'atmosphère et les conditions de vie y étaient stables, mais il devrait s'assurer personnellement que la reine y serait bien installée et traitée, pour lui permettre de délivrer ses embryons et que ses jeunes soient bien entourés et élevés.

Prenant le gouvernail, Kenny mit ses doigts dans les contrôles organiques et fit voler le vaisseau plus près de la planète, sa surface rocheuse et ses océans apparaissant maintenant à la vue.

Il survola le dos des montagnes où était installé la base, bien nichée dans la végétation des alentours. Avec habileté, il plaça le vaisseau sur orbite puis effectua doucement les manoeuvres pour permettre à la ruche de rester stable, juste au-dessus de l'équateur de la planète, là où se trouvait la base.

_«Stabilisateurs d'orbite géosynchronisés»_, annonça le Second, les harmoniques de sa voix se mélangeant dans le lien télépathique qui arrivèrent à celui qui devait exécuter l'ordre, ses instructions claires aussitôt mises en oeuvre.

Il fit signe à un autre wraith qui prit sa place, bougeant de côté pour attendre que l'écran devant lui prenne vie, s'attendant à ce que la communication s'établisse rapidement. C'était une très grande base connue que plusieurs wraith avaient déjà utilisé dans le passé...certains pour l'hibernation, et certaines reines pour mettre bas leurs embryons et garder leur progéniture en sécurité.

Depuis leur éveil général de l'hybernation, ceux qui avaient utilisé cette base était de moins en moins nombreux, surtout depuis que les reines avaient réduit la force de leurs factions par des guerres internes, fractionnant ces factions en de plus en plus petites alliances de ruches, augmentant ainsi inutilement les conflits et la guerre civile à cause du manque de ressource alimentaire.

Tout comme son Commandant visionnaire, le Second voyait bien que tout cela menait à l'extinction plus que probable de son espèce. Il y avait également de moins en moins de reines, justement à cause de leurs agressives mises au défi l'une de l'autre, résultant par la mise à mort inévitable de la perdante.

Kenny, tout comme son supérieur, ferait donc tout ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas que cette extinction se produise, même si cela voulait dire aider cette reine jeune, égocentrique et par trop inadéquate au génome défectueux à mener à terme la mise-bas de sa progéniture et à la mettre en sécurité.

Il attendait, mais la patience n'était pas vraiment la vertu dominante de ce wraith...

La nécessité de suivre cet ancien Commandant avait toujours apporté son grand lot de victoires à venir à date, donc il lui était aveuglément fidèle et loyal, même s'il ne comprenait pas toujours sa ligne de pensée et d'action.

L'écran donna soudain des signes de réponse.

Il vit bientôt le visage de la Gardienne de la base. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en tresses d'une manière élaborée. Cette femelle était vieille et ses yeux d'un jaune citron pâle le regardaient avec dédain, sans ciller. Sifflant vers l'écran, elle évalua le Second et scanna ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir du pont et de l'équipage de la ruche.

-Si votre transport est prêt, nous allons attendre votre arrivée, dit-elle négligemment, ne perdant aucun temps en paroles d'accueil.

-Vous étiez préparés pour nous recevoir? fit le Second tout aussi brièvement.

La Gardienne parut offensée, laissant échapper un reniflement de mépris...elle se retourna et s'éloigna un peu pour révéler au Second quelque chose qui n'était pas auparavant dans son champ de vision, puis retourna son regard vers lui avec un mépris évident dans son sourire de serpent.

Une autre évaluation de lui-même et de ses fautes était faite, alors que le Second lisait sur l'écran près d'elle les informations entrées précédemment dans la console. Il ignora son attitude de contentement hautain et lut les données auparavant envoyées par une tierce personne sur le vaisseau. Il grogna.

Un ordre avait dû être donné auparavant d'envoyer les informations de leur arrivée et utilisation de la base. Était-ce le Commandant directement, ou un des officiers chargés de veiller au bien-être de la reine?

Il le découvrirait plus tard, mais il penchait pour la deuxième hypothèse qui avait l'air plus crédible! Cette femelle ferait tout pour asseoir son autorité, quitte à rendre l'équipage de sa propre ruche ridicule.

Kenny tapa ses propres instructions et ignora le regard malveillant et moqueur de la gardienne.

– -Vous allez trouver tous les détails appropriés dans l'information que je viens de vous transmettre. Nous vous rencontrerons dans l'endroit que vous avez désigné pour l'atterrissage, dit-il.

Prestement, l'écran devint noir et le Second poussa un autre grognement de mécontentement alors qu'il lisait les instructions d'atterrissage plus attentivement. Il s'adressa ensuite au troisième en commandement:

-Faites-moi votre rapport aussitôt que la régénération de la coque sera complétée, ainsi que les diagnostics informatiques.

Le wraith laissé en charge s'inclina légèrement et entra efficacement les ordres dans la console de contrôle principale.

Le Second s'éloigna du pont et se dirigea dans les corridors menant à la baie de transport, pour rejoindre le petit croiseur l'attendant. Il souhaitait que la reine et sa suite soient déjà prêtes et installées dans leurs quartiers, pour qu'il ne puisse pas avoir à être plus longuement en sa présence.

_**Sur la planète...**_

Il était tard et la froideur de l'automne avait infiltré la hutte où ils travaillaient, le petit feu installé dans le coeur de la petite habitation peinant à réchauffer l'installation hâtivement construite.

Le feu avait tendance à produire plus de fumée que de chaleur et le vent du dehors entrait occasionnellement par la cheminée du toit et étouffait le feu, remplissant la pièce d'un brouillard dense qui remplissait les yeux de larmes piquantes.

Derrière elle, Sara pouvait entendre Todd occupé à ranger soigneusement les morceaux de verre portant les précieux échantillons dans de petites cases, les étiquetant ensuite pour distinguer les examens menés.

Cataloguer les détails des ADN des villageois s'avérait une tâche complexe et elle était fatiguée. Ses yeux brûlaient à cause de la fumée présente dans la hutte et surtout d'avoir trop longtemps travaillé à son microscope, la tête penchée. Elle frissonna, tirant sur les bords de sa mince et pas du tout pratique veste de cuir pour la fermer et la serrer tout contre son torse, souhaitant avoir sous la main quelque chose de plus pratique pour la réchauffer, quelque chose de différent et de pas si ouvertement wraith en design...mais Todd avait insisté pour qu'elle porte ces vêtements, car toute association avec les insignes d'Atlantlis sur cette ruche ne serait pas vraiment la bienvenue!

Les deux drones postés à l'extérieur comme sentinelles n'avaient pas du tout effacé le malaise qu'elle ressentait et malgré leur visage masqué, elle pouvait sentir leur hostilité contre elle, même s'ils restaient cois et impassibles, obéissant aveuglément aux ordres de leur supérieur.

Il était tout aussi évident que les villageois de la place la détestaient tout autant qu'ils haïssaient les wraith, qui étaient apparus inopinément encore une fois parmi eux!

Ni Todd ni les scientifiques wraith amenés ici n'avaient été témoins des visages fermés, des yeux hostiles et haineux des humains qui voyaient ostensiblement la jeune femme comme une autre de ces adoratrices maudites, serviles et soumises aux wraith.

Elle savait qu'ils la voyaient ainsi, et peut-être même pire...mais c'était à peine le point.

Même si la place était bien gardée par les drones, il flottait dans le village une atmosphère de menace et un sens malsain et toujours-présent de violence sous-jacente, prête à éclore à la moindre opportunité.

Malgré l'antagonisme ouvert parmi les natifs, elle voulait les aider et s'était débrouillée pour convaincre Todd, malgré leur différent actuel, qu'une assistance directe d'Atlantis serait efficace. Elle avait été satisfaite d'avoir réussi malgré tout à lui extraire la promesse de contacter ses gens au sujet de ce peuple, mais il ne lui permettrait pas de leur parler directement. Il refusa encore, point à la barre, sous toute autre circonstance et ils eurent encore une brève dispute à laquelle il mit fin en simplement sortant de la hutte avec un air hautain et fermé, la laissant mijoter à petit feu, impuissante et découragée.

À son retour il agit cependant d'une façon polie mais distante, de la même manière froide qu'il avait démontré envers ce bureaucrate de Woolsey, les quelques fois où ils avaient interagi.

Pour les trois dernières nuits où ils avaient séjourné sur cette planète avec ces gens totalement subjugués et pleins de haine, complètement misérables, Sara et Todd s'étaient à peine adressés la parole, ni l'un ni l'autre étant capable d'abandonner et d'admettre leurs torts, malgré leur volonté mutuelle de mettre fin à cette dispute.

Travailler ensemble était tolérable malgré tout, mais à part les conversations nécessaires pour le travail, ils n'interagissaient pas du tout autrement! Ils passaient l'un à côté de l'autre en évitant soigneusement de se toucher, et tout ça devenait tout simplement insupportable. Cependant, une partie de Sara Sheppard était encore trop en colère après lui et était heureuse qu'il ne lui dise rien de plus que le nécessaire pour leur tâche commune.

Mais l'autre partie d'elle se sentait désespérée...

Elle déambulait avec ce noeud dans l'estomac depuis plus de trois jours et son corps qui la trahissait toujours se languissait du désir ardent de sentir ses bras forts autour d'elle, de frémir sous les dents mordillant sensuellement la chair de sa nuque. Elle se rappela leur arrivée sur cette planète:

«_Leur rematérialisation fut abrupte. _

_Elle était enserrée entre les bras de Todd dans sa poigne fière et possessive qui ne souffrait aucun argument ou dissentiment de quelque nature que ce soit. Toujours furieuse contre lui, elle aurait pu tout aussi bien essayer d'ébranler ces séquoias solides comme le roc qu'elle avait observé lors d'une visite dans les forêts de la province canadienne natale de Rodney, lors d'une de leurs visites ensemble sur terre. Elle n'aurait pas eu d'autre résultat que l'inutilité de tenter de se défaire de son étreinte, car elle était plutôt ramenée plus près de lui!_

_Tous les deux raides et discrets, les deux drones se tenaient respectueusement à distance alors que le Commandant les maintenait en place avec la dureté de ses ordres mentaux. _

_Se penchant vers elle, les yeux du wraith étaient durs, le vert en eux donnant prédominance au jaune, flamboyant de colère, les fentes félines de ses pupilles étrécies en une ligne très mince alors qu'il l'observait implacablement. Toute la gentillesse qui lui était familière d'habitude était disparue...il glissa un bras restreignant autour de son corps, plaçant sa main nourricière autour de sa nuque...il l'encercla facilement, la longueur de ses doigts atteignant la jonction où son crâne rejoignait la colonne. Son pouce pressa son menton pour relever sa tête vers lui._

_-Dois-je te rappeler...grogna-t-il, les mots mordus entre ses dents alors qu'il les disait, que je suis ton Maître en toutes choses sur mon vaisseau?_

_-Todd! réussit-elle à croasser à travers la douleur qui venait de commencer dans les muscles serrés de son cou, la sensation de la fente nourricière qui s'ouvrait contre sa peau. Tu...tu me fais mal!_

_Ces mots ne le firent cependant pas arrêter ce qu'il faisait mais elle sentit les doigts relâcher leur étreinte un peu. Cependant, les courbes de ses lèvres demeurèrent menaçantes, son comportement autoritaire et un grognement bas se réverbéra sur tous les os du squelette de Sara, réaffirmant sa présence imposante.»_

Saisie soudain par le déplaisant souvenir de leur débarquement sur la planète, Sara sentit sa propre misère l'envahir encore, retournant son attention à une lamelle de plus qu'elle devait examiner, se concentrant sur le travail en cours pour oublier l'état déplorable actuel de leur relation.

Elle maudit encore une fois ses yeux fatigués et la tension d'une tâche méticuleuse qui ne semblait jamais devoir se terminer. Regardant dans son microscope, elle refit le focus et l'ajusta en conséquence, commençant à prendre des notes, entremêlant les références aux résultats précédents, notant les plus petits détails, le moindre changement possible des structures de la cellule.

Et c'était juste la première étape de cette analyse. Plus tard, il y aurait le rajout à la chaîne de résultats, et puis faire des simulations par ordinateur, un travail qu'elle était certaine que Todd prendrait sur lui pour continuer.

En ayant fini avec cette lamelle elle la retira et en mit une autre en place, faisant les modifications similaires. Elle inspira soudain brusquement en sursautant alors que ce qu'elle observait avait causé cette réaction.

Regardant par-dessus son épaule, prête à appeler Todd, Sara sut qu'il avait entendu son inspiration de surprise alors qu'il releva sa grande silhouette et s'éloigna de l'endroit où il se tenait pour se diriger rapidement vers elle. Glissant un regard vers le mâle wraith, Sara se tassa pour qu'il puisse prendre place devant son microscope pour qu'il voit de lui-même.

Enfin, une des mutations était stable, leur indiquant clairement que le changement dans le virus avait ralenti et même s'était arrêté de croître, permettant alors bientôt de fixer l'évolution de la mutation et de peut-être enfin! leur permettre de la combattre!

Le simple petit reniflement de satisfaction que Todd poussa la fit agripper vivement sa main de la sienne, transportée qu'elle était par l'excitation, oublieuse de l'état actuel de leurs affaires courantes.

Cela la frappa comme un coup de tonnerre quand elle réalisa qu'il ne retournait pas le geste. Elle retira alors ses doigts comme si son contact était brûlant.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte de la hutte dans l'intention de rejoindre la petite tente où elle dormait. Cela allait si mal entre eux, qu'il avait renoncé à partager leur seul lit et son confort, dormant dieu sait où! Elle en était désespérée mais n'avait pas osé demander où il allait se reposer...

Ses lèvres firent alors un petit claquement sec, dérisoire...

Assez, c'était assez! Décida-t-elle. Elle n'allait certainement pas continuer un jour de plus dans cette atmosphère gâchée pour se sentir encore plus misérable! Le point de saturation avait été atteint...

-Je veux retourner sur la ruche, dit-elle dans le silence pesant, ayant pris sa décision, se demandant quand un vaisseau ruche avait pris préséance sur tout autre lieu comme endroit sécuritaire et faillit en rire!

Elle se retourna, défaite, juste au moment où deux mains se glissaient doucement sur ses avant-bras. Surprise et un peu effrayée, elle se tendit en premier lieu sous son étreinte, mais il l'amena plus près pour qu'elle soit en face de lui. Il abaissa sa tête vers elle pour l'observer dans les yeux.

-Vraiment? dit-il.

Sa voix détenait une note de curiosité et voyant l'acquiescement sur son visage, il ne la lâcha cependant pas, tourmenté entre le désir de la serrer entre ses bras mais incapable d'être moins que – ou plus, devait-il le reconnaître – que la créature qu'il représentait parfaitement!

Il y avait un combat en lui...entre ses sentiments pour elle et la discipline et l'agressivité de générations innombrables de wraith, conditionnés par toute une histoire de traditions très anciennes.

-J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit pas ici, Sara. dit-il tranquillement.

Encore plus surprise, Sara attendit patiemment une explication et quand aucune ne vit, se mit à se défaire froidement de l'étreinte de ses mains.

Il la maintenait fermement mais finit par la laisser aller, puis les mains du wraith se posèrent aussitôt sur sa taille où elles reposèrent légèrement. C'était une petite victoire, mais une qui lui permit de se promener entre l'espoir et la consternation. Il semblait y avoir tellement de «degrés de séparation» entre eux dans le moment!

Elle chassa un relent de rage qui grondait toujours en elle pour essayer d'avoir de l'information sur cette nouvelle inattendue:

- Ta ruche n'est pas là. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, Todd?

Elle fixa sans ciller les yeux du prédateur, les flammes du petit feu de foyer de la hutte se jouant sur ses traits, la lumière dure et mouvante amenant des ombres curieuses sur le visage féroce du wraith. Pour peut-être la première fois, Sara le voyait vraiment comme l'alien qu'il était, complètement étranger à son monde et elle frémit à cette pensée.

-Mon Second a eu besoin de l'amener à...quelque part ailleurs. Il ne sera pas parti longtemps cependant, et la ruche reviendra dans un jour ou deux.

Penchant sa tête de côté, Sara l'étudia. Mis à part son étrange côté alien, elle reconnaissant le fait qu'elle aimait vraiment de tout son coeur ce mâle wraith.

Cependant, sans un seul doute elle savait bien qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne lui disait pas! Pas que l'état de leur relation actuellement fut inhabituelle, elle savait en acceptant de le suivre que ce serait quelque chose qui arriverait parfois...

Elle pouvait le sentir aussi, parce que son propre mais pathétique esprit pouvait parfois atteindre ses pensées, bien qu'il en cachait soigneusement la majorité derrière de puissantes barrières mentales.

…..et cette faculté_** augmentait,**_ et une inquiétude dernièrement s'infiltrait de sa part au-dessus de sa psyché. Elle était capable d'en prendre conscience avant qu'il referme brusquement son esprit, comme s'il saisissait l'émotion de ses griffes et l'arrachait pour l'enfouir ensuite fermement hors de sa portée.

Mais la pensée volée paradait quand même un moment dans sa tête, un soupir éphémère qui la touchait et l'inquiétait tout autant. Cela la tourmentait par moment que Todd lui cache quelque chose de grave car après tout, deux amoureux ne devaient-ils pas tout se dire, ne rien se cacher?...s'aider au cas où l'un des deux vivait quelque chose d'important, de bouleversant?

Puis elle repoussait cette forme d'indignation tout au fond d'elle, car Todd et elle n'étaient vraiment pas le couple d'amoureux standard...n'est-ce-pas?

Mais elle s'était inquiétée dernièrement des significations profondes de leur lien, même si Todd avait tenté d'étouffer ses questions, lui disant _«d'accepter le tout avec sérénité, tout comme il le faisait». _

Mais elle comprenait assez les implications chimiques du désir entre un mâle et une femelle, commençant à réaliser ce qu'était les endocrines aliennes, produites par les besoins sexuels urgents wraith et tout ce que cela produisait en elle-même...

Elle fronça les sourcils et se décida à lui demander ce qui lui trottait dans la tête:

-Ce lien entre nous, Todd...est-ce qu'il implique des hormones?

Ce serait une partie du casse-tête résolu, pensa-t-elle et il devrait au moins l'admettre, car une partie de ce qu'elle ressentait lui provenait des pensées contenues dans la tête léonienne, quand par hasard elle pouvait y entrer!

-S'il-te-plaît, demanda-t-elle de sa voix calme et suppliante. Expliques-le-moi, Todd. Je veux...j'ai_ besoin_ de comprendre!

-Des hormones...dit-il, hochant affirmativement la tête, décidant qu'elle avait besoin de savoir cela au moins.

Il se demandait si elle ne comprenait pas plus de ses pensées qu'il ne voulait bien lui en laisser entrevoir pour le moment?

Une ombre passa sur son visage alors que la compréhension se pointait. Son comportement à elle avec le wraith...le sien?

Les deux sourcils de Sara se rejoignirent en se fronçant davantage alors qu'elle demanda:

-Les miennes...ou les tiennes?

-Je n'en suis pas encore certain. Les miennes, sûrement mais... les tiennes, je n'en ai aucune idée.

L'esprit scientifique et la curiosité en Sara prirent le dessus. Todd pouvait voir sur son visage qu'elle évaluait l'information qu'elle avait au sujet de sa propre espèce et du peu qu'elle savait de la sienne. Il hocha la tête et les accents de sa voix furent plus graves alors qu'il continuait:

-Oui, tu es affectée...et moi également.

-Est-ce qu'il est normal pour une femelle humaine d'être influencée par cette...hormone wraith?

Maintenant, elle était pleinement consciente qu'il avait sur elle un effet de drogue naturelle, telle que l'adrénaline (l'excitation face au danger) et les endorphines (responsable du plaisir) ! Le simple fait qu'elle se sentait comme un volcan sur le point d'entrer en éruption quand elle était près de lui avait complètement du sens maintenant!

Les wraith étaient vraiment très puissants, se dit alors Sara, amère.

Ils avaient donc tout, son espèce. Quelle injustice!

Qu'elle ait pu manquer de voir quelque chose de si évident lui révélait jusqu'à quel point cette dépendance qui l'affectait était forte et périlleuse et à quel point elle avait été aveuglée par ses sentiments envers lui!

…...excepté qu'elle n'allait pas froidement se séparer de lui, ça elle le savait. Elle ne pourrait supporter de s'éloigner de lui une seule minute, et cela malgré leur désaccord actuel.

Maintenant, elle comprenait pleinement ce qu'était cette dépendance que les adorateurs avaient de leurs Maîtres. Elle les plaignait sincèrement, mais comment pourrait-elle le faire comprendre aux autres humains qui méprisaient et détestaient les adorateurs, comme s'ils étaient pleinement responsables de leur propre misère?

-Oui...répondit doucement Todd à sa dernière question sur l'effet des hormones wraith sur les humains. Il ajouta:

-Nous devrions prendre un échantillon de ton ADN...ce n'est pas inhabituel non plus que les mâles soient affectés également.

-Alors notre comportement à tous deux...n'est pas plus qu'une simple et stupide réaction chimique, c'est ça?

Son ton scientifique et froid alors qu'elle l'observait durement ne put cacher la tristesse et le désespoir qui se pointaient dans sa voix.

Le regard chaud et prédateur de ses yeux passa sur elle, les pupilles verticales s'expansionnant. Il bougea trop rapidement vers sa nuque pour la mordre doucement, sans qu'elle ne puisse éviter son mouvement soudain. Il la marqua exprès, ignorant sa brève inspiration paniquée.

-Pas tout à fait...dit-il en se reculant, la lâchant brusquement. Elle vacilla, inconsciente qu'elle s'était appuyée contre lui instinctivement. Levant sa main pour toucher les ponctions brûlantes de ses dents, sentant le sang commencer à poindre elle le fixa bravement, voyant repoindre son désir ardent pour un moment.

Puis son visage redevint passif alors qu'il recula, bougeant rapidement vers l'endroit où il travaillait pour se remettre à sa tâche. Il lui lança cependant un commentaire par-dessus l'épaule:

-Peu importe que notre biologie soit entrelacée, Sara...cela ne change rien à sa conclusion.

Se retournant, il se dirigea vers la place où elle travaillait et passant son regard sur elle, il prit ensuite entre ses doigts la lamelle qui avait retenu leur attention à tous deux et prit une note mentale de l'endroit d'où venait l'échantillon, notant tout de suite quelle tactique scientifique ils devraient suivre maintenant.

Sa tâche complétée, Todd retourna sa pleine attention sur Sara et parcourut d'un doigt la marque livide de ses dents sur sa peau, penchant ses yeux sur elle:

-Je suis fatigué de ce jeu,petite humaine...à mon retour, nous allons conclure tout cela à ma satisfaction.

Sentant poindre en elle le retour de l'outrage, Sara trembla soudain de rage sous ce regard intelligent et trop connu mais décida de se maîtriser. Elle répondit cependant d'un ton plein de mordant et d'ironie, les bras croisés:

-Ah oui, juste comme ça? À _ta_ satisfaction?

Mis au défi, Todd grimaça en empoignant fermement ses bras encore une fois, glissant une main sur un de ses poignets pour l'apporter vivement à hauteur de sa bouche. Ses dents pointues égratignèrent légèrement la peau fine et il lécha avidement la petite ligne sanglante qui en résulta.

-Oh oui, juste comme ça...à _**ma **_satisfaction! répondit-il en répétant ses paroles, sa voix ronronnante mais dangereuse.

Elle se dégagea pourtant vivement en le regardant avec un visage fermé, avant de se retourner pour se remettre au travail.

Mais peu importe l'intensité qu'elle y mit...

Sara Sheppard ne pouvait se résoudre à le haïr.

(à suivre)


	6. Chapter 6

- Chapitre VI -

N/A:

_Eh bien eh bien...! Où sont les revues, commentaires, les questions mes chers amis lecteurs? Déjà deux jours et juste une revue...je me sens tellement en manque! ;o)._

_J'attends votre courriel, comme un wraith affamé qui attend son repas d'humain...si vous saviez comme cela fait plaisir!_

_**Base wraith...**_

Au-dessus du sol, le croiseur vola lentement jusqu'à un état d'équilibre stable puis se posa gracieusement sur l'aire d'atterrissage indiquée.

Courant dans toutes les directions, des branchements organiques prenaient naissance dans le lit d'une rivière asséchée et parcouraient le terrain d'atterrissage, menant à l'ouverture de la base wraith.

Il y a plusieurs siècles, cette base était continuellement pleine, résonnant des allées et venues multiples des différentes ruches. Mais elle était maintenant presque toujours déserte, si ce n'est de la petite partie encore utilisée et scrupuleusement dirigée par sa gardienne.

Les entrées de l'aire principale menaient aux différentes chambres de naissance, aux cocons de clonage des soldats ainsi qu'aux différentes chambres de nursery, étalées selon l'âge des enfants wraith.

Sortant en descendant la rampe, le Second menait la marche, suivi de la reine et de sa suite, entourées par les gardes drones. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée où les attendait un petit groupe de wraith. Même d'où ils étaient, il pouvait voir que la Gardienne avait décidé de ne pas être celle qui les accueillerait et les mènerait dans les quartiers de naissance qui avaient été alloués à la reine.

Son absence et le dédain évident qu'elle leur accordait en agissant de la sorte causa au Second une légère inquiétude, ainsi que le début d'une solide irritation. Mais il enterra bien loin la montée de ces émotions, recouvrant ses traits d'un masque froid, inclinant brièvement sa tête vers la femelle qui les accueillait et dirigeait le petit groupe. Il n'était pas inhabituel qu'une Gardienne refuse ainsi de rencontrer une reine et son commandant lors de la visite d'une ruche sur cette base, mais c'était tout de même un geste de non-respect!

Mais peu importait.

Le Second se mit en mouvement derrière la petite femelle et l'observa froidement, notant sa chaude et longue chevelure châtaine, les noeuds et les tresses élaborés artistiquement, sa mince forme gracieuse, irrité par son attitude nonchalante.

Celle-ci n'était pas la gardienne principale ni ne s'élèverait jamais jusqu'à une position plus exaltante, ne deviendrait jamais plus que ce qu'elle était.

Ces femelles stériles n'avaient que peu de fonctions disponibles en face d'elles...elles prenaient soin des jeunes ou étaient intendantes et quelquefois mais jamais contre leur gré, des compagnes de lit temporaires pour des wraith en visite.

Il suspecta que leur élévation dans les rangs pouvait être gagnée de cette manière, même si les wraith préféraient souvent les «bons soins» de leurs adoratrices humaines qui avaient maintenant pris préséance sur l'ancienne coutume wraith.

Les femelles humaines étaient beaucoup plus malléables et surtout dociles que les femelles wraith...ces dernières étaient capricieuses, agressives et même parfois vicieusement mauvaises, acceptant difficilement d'être dominées par un quelconque mâle qui ne faisait que passer brièvement dans leur vie.

Et pourtant, en temps de cycle de chaleur, leurs phéromones étaient souvent et presque toujours impossibles à résister. Plus d'un mâle s'était retrouvé irrésistiblement amené dans leur lit pour un soulagement bref et délicieux de leur tension mutuelle.

La jeune femelle était cependant une énigme de plus pour le Second, car il y en avait maintenant très peu qui restait de sa caste...encore moins que les matriarches qui avaient survécu et qui avaient donné naissance aux reines des vaisseaux ruches, ainsi qu'aux mâles comme le Commandant et lui-même.

Dans les vieux jours, tout était beaucoup plus simple pensa-t-il, alors que les matriarches et les reines tenaient fermement dans leurs griffes impitoyables les rênes du pouvoir sur les bêtes féroces qu'étaient alors les mâles wraith.

Trouvant leur chemin de la terre à l'espace, ses ancêtres avaient conquis les nouvelles technologies, devenant presqu'entièrement des nomades de l'espace. Leur évolution les avait spécialisés comme prédateurs des humains. Pendant la grande guerre, les Lantéens avaient rencontré leur puissance, leur grandeur et leur résistance augmentée à toute épreuve. Mais maintenant, c'était ce pouvoir de se nourrir des humains, ce qui leur donnait leur force, leur longévité et leur habileté de guérir extraordinairement vite qui devenait leur faiblesse...cela devait changer!

Plaçant ses rêveries encore une fois dans une belle petite boîte bien ficelée loin dans son esprit, le sous-commandant de Todd décida d'y réfléchir plus tard et recommença à porter attention à la petite femelle wraith qui suivait prestement devant lui la reine et sa suite.

Elle était attirante...il rumina le fait qu'il ne s'était pas accouplé depuis belle lurette à une femelle de son espèce, particulièrement aussi attrayante! Plus loin, il remarqua soudain à son mécontentement la longue silhouette mince et pâle de Néva comme suivante de la reine et étrangement, la silhouette élégante et plus que suffisante de l'Instructeur.

C'était une circonstance qui requerrait plus tard une plus grande investigation. Tous les deux représentaient sur la ruche les occupants qui étaient les moins satisfaits de l'état actuel des choses pour eux...

Malgré que le Second était responsable d'avoir amené cette adoratrice au Commandant dans un effort pour calmer le cycle sexuel de ce dernier, il n'aimait vraiment pas cette Néva qui avait tous les bas côtés qu'il pouvait prendre en défaut chez les humains. Son ambition causait du malaise et de la peur parmi les autres adorateurs et bien qu'il soit celui qui l'ait favorisée en voulant l'élever au rang de concubine du Commandant à un moment où il craignait que la femelle lantéenne d'Atlantis ne soit un danger pour leur alliance, il avait ensuite vivement regretté son manque de jugement.

Il se maudit encore une fois de ne pas avoir vu avant maintenant qu'il y avait certainement un lien entre son ambition intrinsèquement entremêlée avec celle de l'Instructeur, réalisant avec son odeur sur elle qu'elle était maintenant marquée comme sienne!

Il en était là de ses pensées quand la petite femelle wraith se retourna et s'adressa brusquement à lui:

-Vous êtes troublé? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce mais perspicace.

Rencontrant le regard avisé de la femelle, il répondit prestement et efficacement, cachant sa consternation:

-Ma reine souhaite que vous fassiez votre travail avec compétence et que vous assuriez la survie de sa progéniture.

Inclinant sa tête pensivement alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur chemin vers l'aire des naissances, la femelle répondit:

-C'est bien sûr mon travail de m'assurer d'une telle tâche. Peut-être que votre reine apprécierait d'être logée plus proche du lac alors qu'elle est si près de son terme? Les adorateurs, ainsi que les humains que nous avons dans la réserve alimentaire, assureront son confort et son alimentation.

Étrécissant ses yeux vers elle, il hocha la tête:

-Très bien, cela suffira.

Faisant une pause alors qu'elle leur indiquait le corridor menant aux quartiers prévus pour la reine, il ajouta:

-Je vais maintenant parler avec la Gardienne.

Un peu de surprise et quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'eut pas le temps de décoder passèrent vite sur ses traits pâles. Elle hocha de la tête avec regret:

-J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas possible.

-Cela ne l'intéresse pas de parler avec quelqu'un de notre alliance, ou bien est-elle trop occupée à prendre soin des nombreuses nurseries de cette base? dit le Second moqueusement, levant la tête et un bras englobant dans un seul geste les nombreuses chambres désertées de cet endroit...ou bien est-elle vraiment si incapable de voir les bénéfices présentés par notre alliance qui sont sous ses yeux?

-Elle est préoccupée par d'autres sujets importants, dit d'une voix claire et cinglante la femelle, et _**vous**_...ne parlez pas pour cette alliance! Votre Commandant n'est pas présent. Le Concile _**sait**_ au sujet des rumeurs qui sont liées à lui, et il va devoir y répondre tôt ou tard...

_0000000000_

_**Sur la planète...**_

Au bout d'un peu plus d'une journée où il fut parti, son absence commença à la rendre plus que nerveuse, malgré la lourde garde des drones wraith laissés comme sentinelles et de quelques sous-officiers mâles qui assuraient sa protection.

Mais l'atmosphère restreinte dans le village était devenue un peu moins réticente, les villageois l'appelant maintenant ouvertement _la_ _pute_, murmurant le mot quand elle sortait d'un endroit. Même leurs enfants avaient reçu ordre de l'éviter comme si elle était porteuse de la peste entière!

Étant la réceptrice d'un préjugé si hostile et ouvert était énervant, terrifiant et même si elle se savait très bien protégée, Sara Sheppard savait qu'ils n'attendaient tous qu'une simple opportunité de mettre la main sur elle. Son soulagement ce jour-là d'apercevoir la longue silhouette de Todd se profiler au loin fut palpable. Pour un moment, elle fut tentée de courir vers lui.

Mais _seulement_ pour un moment.

Il n'y avait aucune raison de rajouter de l'huile sur un feu qui brûlait encore si haut.

Si c'était possible, Todd avait l'air encore plus débraillé que d'habitude comme si aucune main humaine d'adoratrice n'avait prit soin de la longue chevelure éparse et coiffée – ou plutôt décoiffée! – en coup de vent.

Ses traits portaient trace de la fatigue mais elle vit son fier regard la chercher des yeux alors qu'elle se tenait à la porte de la petite hutte qui lui servait d'habitation, appuyée contre le poteau avant qu'elle ne disparaisse prestement à l'intérieur.

S'il la voulait, alors ce serait son choix! Il savait où elle était et sa fierté retrouvée lui disait que c'était assez bon pour lui et qu'il devrait faire le premier pas.

La trépidation qu'elle ressentait pourtant en vue de conclure leur dernière conversation indigeste la laissait incertaine encore, ayant peur qu'il n'essaie de la dominer encore une fois, lui dictant comment se conduire.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la hutte, Sara se rendit vers la petite table où elle avait rangé ses maigres possessions, sa brosse à cheveux, ses articles de toilette, son MP3 et un petit sac de produits de première nécessité.

Assise à la table elle saisit la brosse et commença mécaniquement à démêler ses longs cheveux, se souvenant que parfois le wraith défaisait doucement la queue de cheval qu'elle s'était faite pour plus de commodité pendant les longues journées de travail, passant doucement et tendrement ses doigts pour lisser les mèches bouclées et les laisser aller lâchement sur ses épaules et son dos...

C'est ainsi qu'il aimait la voir, sa longue crinière fauve ayant poussé depuis ces quelques semaines dans son nouveau foyer auprès de lui, sans aucune coiffeuse pour les couper juste à la longueur de ses épaules comme elle le faisait habituellement sur Atlantis.

De l'extérieur elle put entendre les tons graves et vibrants de la voix de Todd, dirigeant les nouveaux scientifiques qu'il était allé chercher et avait emmené sur la planète, jusqu'à ce que ses pas s'arrêtent brusquement devant sa hutte et qu'il se tienne immobile devant l'entrée. Puis la porte de toile fut repoussée, amenant un coup de vent froid et la grande silhouette sombre emplit entièrement l'entrée, cachant toute la lumière de sa longue et large silhouette de cuir noir. Regardant brièvement par-dessus son épaule, Sara le vit enlever son manteau et le draper sur le dossier d'une chaise.

La brosse continua imperturbablement son travail dans sa chevelure, Sara ne faisant aucune pause pour se tourner vers lui et lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Puis elle commença à se faire de petites tresses alors qu'il bougeait pour se tenir debout juste derrière elle.

Elle termina de nouer la fin de la première tresse et remit en un mouvement rapide la veste de lainage qui la gardait au chaud, le mouvement faisant se frotter les coins du plaid contre le manteau de cuir.

Regardant directement en avant elle attendait, toujours incertaine, l'ignorant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Mais juste maintenant elle crevait de désir pour lui, voulant ses mains partout sur sa peau...mais elle ne pouvait s'y abandonner, car sinon il aurait gagné!

Gagné cette bataille et sûrement bien d'autres à venir. Il y en aurait toujours d'autres, elle le sentait bien! Le wraith bougea plus près jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir les cuisses fermes recouvertes de cuir contre son dos, le cuir doux et froid, puis sa main nourricière se posa sur son menton, tournant sa tête vers lui, les orifices de la fente s'ouvrant pour agripper légèrement la peau douce.

-Alors...murmura-t-il, sa voix basse multi-tons comme une douce caresse, est-ce que nous concluons enfin cette querelle, Sara...à _ma_ satisfaction?

Les yeux verts-dorés la surveillaient, les pupilles verticales légèrement brillantes et autant ses narines que ses fentes faciales flairèrent ensemble son odeur propre et délicate, son humanité exquise.

– - Vas-tu respecter ma décision?

Elle avait presque pris sa décision de dire non, découragée de le trouver si peu ouvert après toutes ces journées, n'ayant même pas considéré qu'il pouvait au moins adoucir sa position en l'écoutant avec un esprit ouvert. Mais il était bien sûr wraith!

Bien qu'elle aurait dû envoyer au diable les conséquences d'une réponse négative elle ferma soudain ses yeux, les crispant autant de lassitude que de déception, essayant d'ignorer la grande silhouette autoritaire...mais son odeur, sa fragrance si masculine joua sur ses sens et son esprit.

C'était une odeur d'herbes et d'orties, d'épice, de sable chaud, de gazon fraîchement coupé...et tout ce qu'elle put faire fut d'avaler nerveusement en levant à nouveau ses yeux qu'elle ouvrit sur lui:

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? dit-elle en soupirant, lasse et découragée.

Passant son pouce doucement sur les lèvres couleur framboise, Todd plaça son autre main sur l'autre épaule pour la tirer tout contre lui.

-Oui, grogna-t-il doucement. Tu dis _oui_!

-Si je le fais...demanda Sara - la main du wraith commençait lentement à caresser l'épaule sous le plaid qu'il fit glisser négligemment par terre, essayant de négocier, calmant sa respiration alors que le noeud du désir dans son estomac se resserrait traîtreusement - combien de temps cela prendra-t-il avant que je revois mon frère...mes amis?

-Je ne veux plus de ces jeux, Sara. C'est tout ce que je te demande!

Les mots étaient sortis durement de sa bouche puis il soupira doucement, les intonations de sa voix changeant encore et se radoucissant:

-Je ne souhaite pas du tout que nous soyons ainsi à couteaux tirés, petitehumaine_._..cela nous prend beaucoup trop d'énergie à tous deux et nous ne pouvons pas accomplir ainsi notre tâche efficacement.

Il utilisait le même ton tendre et convaincant qu'il avait pris lorsqu'il était venu vers eux la première fois sur Atlantis et que ses compagnons l'avaient emprisonné, debout au milieu de cette cellule, seul alors qu'il faisait face à Sara et à son frère, essayant de les convaincre de sa sincérité et de l'importance de leur alliance commune contre les Réplicateurs.

Mais elle ne se laissa pas si facilement berner.

-Alors dis-moi, Todd...

Elle plaça sa main sur celle du wraith posée sur son épaule, levant la tête vers lui et osant le regarder pleinement dans les yeux:

-Pourquoi ne puis-je les voir, ni même leur parler?

Le wraith bougea sa main nourricière et prit entre ses doigts une pleine poignée de sa chevelure douce et odorante et fit une pause pour un moment, son regard doux et évaluateur posé sur les yeux vert limpides.

Serait-ce si mal de lui dire vraiment ce qui se passait, de se permettre lui-même plus de vulnérabilité qu'il en avait déjà avec cette femelle à qui il était lié si intimement?

Un lien, se rappela-t-il, qui n'avait pas encore été testé ni complété et ce qui était plus important avec une humaine, d'une espèce humaine d'un autre monde qui était encore douteuse à ses yeux...qui pourrait en un rien de temps se retourner contre eux, leur technologie des Anciens presqu'aussi importante que la leur. Est-ce qu'il y avait déjà assez de confiance entre eux pour passer à l'étape suivante?

Abandonnant soudain sa prudence naturelle, ce qui allait contre tout son conditionnement, Todd lui répondit avec réticence, décidant de risquer le tout pour le tout:

-Le lien entre nous n'est pas encore tout-à-fait complété. Si tu les vois, je ne sais pas si tu vas vouloir ensuite rester auprès de moi.

Sara fut soudain frappée de voir le doute traverser son visage, de la confiance qu'il lui prodiguait en ce moment. Radoucie par sa vulnérabilité et sa peur de la perdre, elle répondit avec les seuls mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit:

-Je t'aime.

Alors que ces mots quittaient les lèvres de sa femelle, Todd se sentit tout-à-coup triomphant, sachant qu'il avait gagné parce qu'il avait osé prendre une chance, lui parler à coeur ouvert de son inquiétude. Relâchant sa chevelure il l'attira voracement contre lui, baissant sa tête pour bourdonner son prénom contre les marques de morsure sur la peau douce de sa nuque:

- Sara...tu es à moi dit-il, sa voix profonde chavirée de tendresse.

Sachant que c'était finalement vrai et qu'il n'y avait _rien_ à y faire, Sara mit sa tête tout contre sa poitrine et à la fois soulagée et pleine d'amour, admit pour la première fois:

-C'est vrai...

_**Base wraith de reproduction...**_

S'ouvrant avec un bruit mat, la porte glissa pour laisser passer la Gardienne qui bougea sur le plancher avec la même économie de mouvements qu'elle avait pour les mots.

Elle avait l'intention de voir à la conclusion des quelques tâches qui lui restaient. Elle était dans la nursery des plus jeunes alors elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à être accostée par le Second de la ruche qui les visitait!

Alors qu'il sortait de l'ombre sa présence masculine, incongrue et inappropriée, le danger réel qu'il représentait pour les enfants, elle appela mentalement les intendantes occupées derrière elle en mesure de protection.

Le Second avait prévu sa réaction et gardait sa main nourricière abaissée, la paume étirée lui faisant face pour qu'elle puisse voir que l'orifice en était bien fermé, les bords dentelés bien serrés.

-Je n'ai aucun désir de faire du mal aux jeunes résidant ici, Ma Dame...dit-il rudement, ses valeurs culturelles le forçant à un niveau de servilité qu'il méprisait. Je ne cherche qu'à connaître l'état actuel de gestation de la reine...et si vous me permettiez aussi l'accès à votre bibliothèque? J'ai été informé que vous aviez une formidable base de données, contenant le lignage sanguin de plusieurs cellules d'ADN?

La femelle ne manqua pas de remarquer la façon dont il avait énoncé «la reine», au lieu de «_ma_ _Reine_». Une différence que la Gardienne avait déjà rencontré, mais rarement. Elle était fascinée de toutes les possibilités qu'elle pouvait calculer de ces simples mots et elle fixa le mâle wraith d'un regard évaluateur, chassant d'une main les anxieuses intendantes qui venaient d'arriver.

-De cela, je n'ai aucun doute! dit-elle d'un ton sec et sardonique.

Le regardant pensivement elle put voir que son malaise actuel, bien que caché habilement, n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle se demanda encore qui était donc le Commandant de ce fatras d'alliance qui leur envoyait une reine si clairement endommagée sur leur base pour se reproduire?

C'était une insulte rare, que quelqu'un fière comme elle de la tenue de sa base avait peine à supporter.

Il y avait eu un temps où cette base était fameuse et visitéeabondamment et il semblait que bien qu'il y en ait eu d'autres plus près de leur territoire, ce Commandant avait considéré qu'ils étaient assez loin du flot constant de la voie principale de commerce des wraith pour qu'ils leur procurent un relatif anonymat de peu importe l'infâme scénario qu'il avait en tête.

Ses souvenirs étaient toujours là...elle se rappela alors d'avoir entendu abondamment parler de ce fameux Commandant ancien. Il semble que rien n'avait changé, le statu quo sur sa position était toujours en place. Il lui appartenait maintenant de découvrir ce qu'il se passait vraiment.

Avec indifférence, elle dit:

-Je vais donc vous parler, maintenant que vous êtes là...

Scannant la vieille wraith, le Second s'inclina respectueusement:

-Votre intendante m'a pourtant informé que vous étiez...indisponible.

La Gardienne renifla avec ironie et dit:

-Elle avait raison...vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici, et l'information que vous cherchez ne sera pas facilement trouvée parmi les données de notre bibliothèque.

Cependant il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle ne lui accorde pas le droit d'aller quérir cette information, alors elle lui fit signe de suivre ses pas et le guida hors des quartiers de la nursery vers un long corridor menant à l'endroit où résidait la reine actuellement.

-Si vous recherchez un gabarit pour réparer son ADN, vous ne le trouverez pas ici, ajouta-t-elle.

Grognant une réponse plutôt reniflée à cet état de fait, le Second regarda dans les corridors où ils se dirigeaient, gardant précieusement ses pensées pour lui à l'abri de cette redoutable femelle qui en avait déjà trop deviné. La force de son esprit surpassait le sien et il se sentait comme le plus jeune d'entre les jeunes wraith, et non pas le Second âgé de millénaires, loyal subordonné choisi par un Commandant wraith qui avait lui-même dix de ces millénaires et avait connu maintes batailles et changements multiples dans sa vie.

Cela ne servirait à rien d'attiser plus de méfiance de la part de cette femelle et sa suspicion était tellement palpable, rendant le Second mal à l'aise à ses côtés. Si la Gardienne devenait consciente de tout ce que son Commandant avait planifié, le Concile serait impliqué trop rapidement, avant que le travail qu'ils avaient entrepris ne soit près d'être achevé.

Sortant par des portes doubles qui menaient au centre du complexe, Kenny se permit un bref moment pour profiter de la beauté majestueuse de l'endroit.

Respirant profondément, il fit une pause et tourna la tête pour voir ce qui l'entourait, notant le reflet argenté de l'eau se faisant l'écho des couleurs inhérentes de hautes plantes, de bordures superbement bien construites, le sol recouvert d'un champ de feuillage de couleur pourpre, rouge foncé et verte. L'air transportait plusieurs odeurs, celles des humains aidant les intendantes de la base et il y avait aussi l'odeur distincte et fascinante des enfants wraith, à différents stages de développement.

Pour un moment le Second fut nostalgique, se rappelant son propre temps en nursery et sa séparation éventuelle d'avec celle qui fut un temps sa soeur...celle qui fut destinée à être reine et le devint, mais qui était morte depuis longtemps maintenant.

Ces pensées maintenant derrière lui, il suivit la Gardienne vers l'entrée de la plus vieille partie du complexe. Il y avait une ouverture dans l'espace en face d'eux, plusieurs corridors les menant vers les pièces entourées de l'extérieur par de hautes montagnes. Ce fut vers une de ces allées qu'elle se dirigea infailliblement, ses pas sûrs d'eux, le son de ses pieds bottés résonnant fortement entre les murs organiques subtilement couverts de différentes teintes d'ambre et de rouge.

En continuant, la Gardienne n'avait vu aucune raison de lui faire encore la conversation.

Cela pouvait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le passage qu'elle avait sélectionné. La Gardienne agita finalement sa main en face d'une porte massive, la toile organique étendant ses branches envahissantes comme sur une plante et elle glissa avec un bruit retentissant, jaillissant dans le silence qui les avait accompagnés jusqu'ici. Lui faisant un geste pour qu'il la suive encore ils entrèrent dans ce qui semblait une vaste caverne, alors que l'éclairage prit automatiquement vie à leur passage.

Mise en valeur par les lumières, des consoles organiques tout le long de la pièce prirent vie également, les caractères défilant soudain sur leur surface, rampant comme des millions d'insectes. La suivant toujours le wraith scanna l'immense pièce, cherchant des yeux la console la plus pratique par laquelle commencer. Heureux que les terminaux de cette immense librairie lui soit familiers même si certains design lui semblèrent archaïques, il se dirigea vers l'un d'eux, désireux de commencer sa recherche. Sa voix le fit s'arrêter automatiquement et il se retourna pour faire poliment face à la vieille Gardienne.

**- **_**Votre**_ reine...- elle s'avançait vers lui, ses pâles orbites jaunes fixées sur lui, scrutant la surface de son esprit, une pression qu'il supporta stoïquement, acceptant le pronom possessif - ….ne donnera _pas _naissance à ses jeunes. Ils seront mort-nés.

Prudent de ne pas lui laisser voir l'alarme qui venait de s'allumer brusquement en lui, le Second hocha sa tête pour accepter l'état de fait. Presqu'innocemment, il s'enquit:

- Et qu'arrivera-t-il aux embryons?

-Ils seront détruits.

Scrutant son esprit encore une fois, elle eut la certitude que ce qu'elle avait dit avait porté un certain coup et elle reçut son impression de regret et d'outrage, les deux émotions fortement projetées. C'était une intéressante réponse, qu'elle pouvait accepter comme honnête finalement.

Le Second maintint sa position, son corps projetant toujours le même regret, comme s'il était fortement dérangé par de telles nouvelles. Il l'était authentiquement, en ayant été préparé de toute évidence par l'absence de son Commandant. Sa main nourricière était posée sur sa poitrine, s'inclinant légèrement devant la Gardienne. Reniflant avec dédain, elle accepta son apparente servilité ouverte et lui montra enfin les différentes machines.

-Vous allez trouver l'information que vous recherchez dans les archives du vingtième millénaire.

-Pré-lantéenne? demanda-t-il, momentanément surpris de la dangereuse lucidité de la femelle wraith, réalisant que sa compréhension d'avant était de toute évidence prise en défaut alors que la connaissance qu'il avait avancé sur les changements significatifs qui s'étaient produits pendant la guerre avec les Lantéens, chassant les Anciens de la galaxie, se trouvait maintenant complètement débalancée.

Également évident, il semblait que les connaissances actuelles étaient faussées alors que les scientifiques de son espèce avaient, pendant des millénaires, recherché les génomes dans la mauvaise époque!

Considérant ce fait, le Second se fit une note mentale de faire des recherches plus poussées au-delà de l'époque dans laquelle son Commandant lui avait dit de chercher. Il était évident qu'il avait laissé à l'intelligence de celui-ci de faire la bonne part du non-dit, se fiant à l'esprit vif de son subalterne.

-Toutes mes excuses, Ma Dame, murmura-t-il en forme d'excuse à l'attitude outrée de la Gardienne qui n'aimait pas que l'on doute de la totalité et de l'extraordinaire nombre des informations contenues au-delà des années dans son unique bibliothèque. Je n'avais aucune idée que de tels fichiers datant d'avant la guerre avaient été conservés si diligemment ou qu'ils existaient encore!

Le regardant froidement, la Gardienne hocha sa tête obligeamment en réponse.

-En effet. Toujours hautaine, elle commenta:

-Sûrement que votre Commandant vous a instruit de tout ceci avant qu'il vous envoie ici avec une reine...qui n'est _**pas vraiment**_une reine?

Inspirant profondément l'air plus frais de la pièce par ses fentes sensorielles, le Second prit un moment pour prudemment peser sa réponse contre une attaque si directe, sentant les émotions épaisses qui montaient dans l'atmosphère. Mais c'était une pause beaucoup trop longue, comme le prochain commentaire le prouva:

-Il a été suggéré...- la Gardienne se pencha vers lui, ses yeux jaunes brillants dans la lumière - que _votre Commandant! _a placé une humaine dans la position de la reine...

Sa prudence naturelle réapparut et le Second, bien qu'authentiquement surpris, permit au choc causé par une telle idée incongrue de transparaître dans son esprit, fermement lisible. Il regarda la Gardienne ouvertement dans les yeux:

-C'est faux, dit-il calmement.

- Mais quand même! poursuivit-elle en s'approchant plus près de lui, soutenant son regard:

- Votre Commandant a une humaine avec laquelle il a un lien?

Kenny se montra ouvertement méprisant, son expression changeant au moment ou il leva fermement les champs de son esprit en place, ne permettant à rien de transparaître même si la vieille femelle le scannait une fois de plus.

Déjà averti par le Commandant des prouesses mentales de cette femelle ancienne, le Second supporta bravement la Gardienne le scrutant de près et il réussit à garder cette fois-ci son esprit fermé et hostile. Se retournant vers la console il décida d'ignorer la Gardienne et il commença à parcourir la surface organique de ses mains agiles, cherchant l'information dont il avait besoin. Mais il sentit les yeux de la vieille femelle transpercer son dos.

-Ceci n'est pas terminé! dit-elle d'une voix cinglante. Vous allez répondre à mes questionnements, Commandeur!...et si ce n'est pas maintenant, ce sera plus tard!

Voyant que ses doigts avaient fait une brève pause avant de reprendre leur mouvement rapide, la Gardienne fut plus que satisfaite de sa réponse corporelle à ses mots et tourna vivement sur ses talons pour quitter la pièce en coup de vent.

Écoutant attentivement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'elle ait vraiment quitté, le Second permit à ses défenses mentales de se relâcher légèrement, une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle n'était plus dans les environs.

Il commença à calculer mentalement la rapidité avec laquelle il devrait faire évader la reine et sa suite de cette base une fois leurs affaires terminées. Si les embryons étaient réellement mort-nés, il lui faudrait au moins en acquérir un spécimen pour le ramener pour des recherches et probablement même plus d'un, avant que les intendantes ne mettent la main dessus pour les mener à l'aire de destruction.

Glissant encore ses doigts sur la console, il localisa enfin l'information qu'il cherchait et commença à l'entrer dans le portable qu'il avait amené, contenant ses propres données. Alors que l'ordinateur retrouvait l'information et l'inscrivait dans la mémoire il bougea de côté vers une autre console, cherchant à savoir s'il pouvait retrouver l'endroit où l'on disposait du corps des embryons et enfants mort-nés. Ce serait une opération plutôt dangereuse...

_0000000000_

_**Sur la planète...**_

Se réveillant dans la lumière de cet automne tardif sur cette planète, Sara grimaça alors que son corps abusé se rappelait de «l'intense réconciliation» mais aussi de la douleur presqu'intolérable alors que Todd avait presque perforé son utérus, à cause de la force de leur infortunée différence physiologique.

L'inquiétude et la peine qu'il lui avait alors démontrée étaient profondes, son appréhension soudaine si surprenant par rapport au comportement dominateur dont il avait fait preuve auparavant.

Il sembla ensuite qu'il fut effrayé de la blesser plus profondément, au-delà de sa capacité de la soigner, incapable qu'elle était de supporter une telle force de copulation. Maintenant il lui était douloureusement évident pourquoi il avait tant hésité à «finaliser» le lien physique entre eux!

Enveloppée serrée dans ses bras, une longue jambe verte collée tout contre ses hanches, il la tira encore plus près de son corps alors qu'il dormait encore.

Sara était désespérée de pouvoir se libérer car elle avait un urgent besoin et voulait aussi aller laver toute cette transpiration et ces fluides de son corps et aussi le résidu collant sur ses cuisses.

Elle n'avait donc aucun autre choix que de le réveiller. Se débrouillant pour faire bouger le lit en le secouant un peu, elle fut récompensée quand il ouvrit ses yeux. C'était une chance que les wraith soient de légers dormeurs, une information qu'elle avait recueilli par de nombreux matins se réveillant à ses côtés. Sa réaction à ses mouvements fut en premier de la tirer encore plus près de lui, refusant ses tentatives de se défaire de son étreinte.

Le doux grognement qu'il produisit résonna dans son corps comme des vagues frappant le rivage d'une plage et les mains aliennes se promenèrent sur son dos, glissant ensuite à son côté.

– -Petite humaine...? dit-il d'un ton amusé mais encore endormi.

-Il faut absolument que je me lève, lui murmura-t-elle alors que sa bouche s'aventurait sur la gorge mince et splendide de l'humaine. Sa magie s'infiltra encore en elle avec cette chaleur subite qui l'envahit, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de statuer qu'il y avait quelques besoins physiques de base auxquels elle devait se soumettre le matin, à la levée du corps humain.

Bienheureux wraith qui n'avaient pas à obtempérer à cet appel de la nature! pensa-t-elle, dépitée. Résistant à ses avances elle se poussa loin de lui, déterminée.

-Vraiment...il le faut! dit-elle, quelque peu désolée.

-Pourquoi?

Le ton était taquin mais mi-sérieux.

Dans la lumière matinale, les yeux de Todd virent les teintes d'un bleu malade qui ombrageait son visage et il vit aussi la fermeté sur ses traits qui ne dirait mot des exigences déplaisantes du corps d'un humain. Il eut un petit ricanement entendu et espiègle alors qu'il la libéra en ouvrant les bras et se leva à demi:

-Très bien, Sara...nous nous levons alors.

Tenant sa promesse, Todd se leva prestement du lit en la soulevant dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait rien dans un mouvement fluide, se dirigeant avec son précieux fardeau vers la salle de bain. Elle rit, ravie et amusée.

Derrière eux il y avait l'évidence claire d'une nuit passée autant dans l'extase que la douleur, comme le matelas taché l'attestait. Le wraith était prudent en la tenant et la transportant, se demandant s'il ne pressait pas trop fort, mais il avait été trop excité quand elle avait innocemment relevé le sujet du lien entre eux en invoquant son questionnement à ce sujet par ces simples mots à la suite de son aveu de sa peur de la perdre.

...pas complété?

Et puis elle lui avait dit qu'il était bien mieux de s'y mettre, de compléter le fameux lien.

_«Sara poussa un long gémissement de douleur, se débattant frénétiquement et inutilement contre lui en le poussant contre sa poitrine alors que le gland pointu trouva son chemin passé le col de son cervex, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence finalement à s'étirer et que la douleur s'affaiblisse. _

_Une main sous ses fesses alors qu'il était en position d'attaque, l'autre la maintenant au sol, les talons aigus de sa main griffée coupant sa peau...équilibré par son pied au plancher alors qu'il se poussait avec ardeur en elle encore et encore, sentant son orgasme approcher même si la femme sous lui haletait de douleur, les larmes aux yeux._

_L'embrassant profondément, envahissant sa bouche de sa langue, il goûta le sel de la sueur sur sa peau, souffrant de ses pensées, bougeant en elle, la berçant presque, tenant son esprit dans sa poigne alors qu'il poussait en elle, devenant impétueux jusqu'à ce que son gland soit trop serré par l'étroitesse de son col et qu'il ne puisse plus se retenir... _

_Il éjacula et alors qu'il venait il rugit, la chaude pulsation tournant ses gonades presque liquides, la sensation chaude, délicieusement douloureuse mais profondément jouissive et quand son intensité s'éloigna, il retourna son attention sur la femelle frémissante et effrayée sous lui. _

_Elle tremblait comme une feuille d'automne, son visage pâle, choquée, taché de larmes. Il s'appuya sur un bras, la dégageant doucement de son étreinte et étirant sa main pour caresser sa joue._

_-C'est fait, petite humaine...le pire est passé. Je vais maintenant te soigner._

_Les mots furent suivis par un ronronnement résonnant et il l'embrassa encore, mordillant doucement ses lèvres. Il plaça fermement sa main nourricière sur son sternum, repoussant la force vitale en elle._

_Ses yeux s'ouvrirent très grands sous la poussée brusque de l'enzyme et du Cadeau et elle se poussa ensuite au-devant de son organe toujours dur, long et ridé. Gémissant, elle se tordit doucement mais fut déplacée sous lui par son poids et sa force plus grande. _

_Il la sentit agripper son poignet, ses ongles futilement humains appuyant sur sa chair mais réussissant à soutirer quelques gouttes de sang foncé qui coula entre eux. Sifflant, il mordilla plus fort ses lèvres, buvant avidement les gouttes de sang que la blessure produisit, mêlant ensuite leur sang ensemble en appuyant son poignet sur les lèvres passives de l'humaine._

_-Pardonnes-moi...dit-il cependant en brisant le baiser pour un moment, le ton sincère de ses regrets lui parvenant à travers les brumes d'étourdissement recouvrant son cerveau. C'était nécessaire pour compléter le lien, Sara. _

_Mais il recommença alors à la baiser, plus doucement et langoureusement, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre orgasme la secoue toute entière.» _

-_Ma Sara_...dit Todd, mettant l'accent sur les syllabes de son prénom alors qu'elle venait de penser qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire au lieu de le provoquer et de lui dire _qu'il_ _ferait mieux de s'y mettre,_ _de compléter le lien entre eux!_

Il sentit les bras de sa femelle entourer sa nuque pour qu'elle puisse enfin enfouir son visage et respirer l'odeur douce et épicée de sa longue chevelure blanche ébouriffée.

Les muscles de ses bras se fatiguaient mais il la déposa debout délicatement sur le sol, réticent, la laissant tomber mollement, la tenant toujours près de lui. Penchant sa tête vers l'arrière elle scruta les yeux verts-dorés qui l'évaluaient gentiment, remplis d'une inquiétude sincère.

-Qu'y a-t-il? demanda-t-elle soudain alertée. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'inquiète?

Elle connaissait trop bien ce regard hésitant et calculateur!

-Non, Sara...mais je dois te dire quelque chose, avant que nous retournions sur la ruche.

_Todd avait passé du temps à réfléchir à la façon dont il aborderait ce sujet délicat avec elle après qu'elle se soit endormie dans ses bras, complètement épuisée. Mais il ne pouvait justifier plus longtemps de la laisser ignorante de la situation maintenant...elle serait en colère sans aucun doute, mais...le lien qu'ils avaient ensemble était vraiment beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'avait d'abord soupçonné. Se faisant une note mentale de prendre un échantillon du génome de Sara pour ses recherches, il fut presque certain que les résultats en seraient plus qu'intéressants._

La sentant bouger avec impatience, Todd retourna son attention vers sa Compagne humaine.

Amenant ses grandes mains sur les siennes il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, les pressant fermement mais tendrement, décidant de se lancer alors qu'elle demanda doucement mais avec méfiance:

_**-Quoi?**_

-J'ai une autre compagne, Sara...et c'est une reine.

Déjà préparé pour faire face à sa rage, aussi inconséquente et impuissante qu'elle soit, il ne l'était pas pour le râle plein de jalousie qu'elle poussa soudain et ses yeux s'étrécirent.

La femme qu'il maintenait par les poignets maintenant était pratiquement nulle encore en lien télépathique, mais son esprit lui avait procuré un vaste échantillonnage de sa culture terrienne spécialement au sujet des valeurs, des émotions et des sentiments de sa race, si différents de ceux de son espèce dans sa propre galaxie.

Il ne put quand même s'empêcher d'être surpris par la force et la puissance de l'émotion de jalousie et de désespoir qui avait saisi Sara Sheppard, aussitôt qu'il eut fini de prononcer ces mots.

C'était quelque chose pour lequel il aurait dû être mieux préparé et pour une seconde il se mit à sa place.

Si leur position aurait été inversée et qu'elle aurait osé, maintenant que leur lien était si fort, considérer choisir encore une fois McKay ou quelqu'un d'autre à sa place?...n'aurait-il pas lui-même éclaté de rage et de jalousie?

Sara de son côté revint vite de sa stupéfaction. C'est la morsure douloureuse de la jalousie qui fit soudain place à la fureur et au désespoir.

_«C'était donc ainsi qu'il voyait leur relation? Elle n'était qu'un simple instrument pour ses compétences au travail et une baise extraordinaire, qu'il pouvait balayer d'un simple revers de la main quand ça lui chantait et prendre ensuite au gré de ses humeurs une autre humaine, voire une reine maintenant comme Compagne? _

_Elle n'était donc qu'une simple partie de son «harem», c'est tout le respect qu'il lui démontrait!_

_Après toutes ses belles paroles avancées pour expliquer ce lien qu'il partageait soi-disant à part égale? _

_Elle avait donc tout quitté...un fiancé, un frère, ses amis et son travail sur Atlantis, voire un autre monde sur terre où elle avait ses racines et un port d'attache? _

_TOUT cela...pour ÇA? Une mascarade? _

_Une histoire de cul certes formidable, mais rien de plus...et en plus elle était interchangeable!_

_Sans parler qu'elle risquait sa vie tous les jours, qu'elle pourrait servir de nourriture n'importe quand pour ces monstres qui la méprisaient et ne la toléraient que parce qu'elle était pour le moment la favorite en titre?_

_Et pas la seule comme il venait de l'avouer candidement!_

_Sans compter toutes ces adoratrices humaines qui voulaient sa place et n'attendait que sa chute pour la prendre, tous ces humains dans les mondes visités qui l'auraient avec bonheur prise dans un coin et l'aurait massacrée, comme tout autres adorateurs qu'ils haïssaient?_

_Elle ne savait pas actuellement quelle émotion était la plus forte. Sa rage soudaine ou le désespoir d'avoir été le jouet de sa manipulation!»_

-TOI. ESPÈCE DE SALE BÂTARD! grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. Elles étaient si serrés par la pression de la fureur qu'elle crut que ses canines allaient être endommagées irrémédiablement.

Elle avait réussi à enlever ses mains des siennes qui s'étaient desserrées légèrement sous le poids de l'insulte et elle plaqua ses mains ouvertes et ses ongles dans sa poitrine, griffant pathétiquement sa peau épaisse.

-Tu es vraiment un beau salaud, tu sais ça? Je ne peux pas croire que je me suis moi-même laissé piéger par tes belles paroles et tes plans machiavéliques! Mais quelle imbécile je suis!

La rage et la jalousie avaient maintenant pris possession de tout son être et des larmes de colère coulaient maintenant librement de ses yeux brillants. Elle cracha:

-Mais est-ce que tu n'as jamais considéré _tout_ ce que j'ai quitté pour TOI?

Elle riait maintenant d'un pauvre rire sarcastique et misérable, peinant à cacher son immense chagrin. Est-ce que tu n'as jamais..

-PAS dans le sens que tu le crois, Sara! la coupa Todd d'un ton dur et puissant pour la saisir et la faire cesser de parler, pour qu'il puisse lui en expliquer la nuance.

Il essaya à nouveau de maîtriser ses poignets mais elle était complètement furieuse et maintenant sa force était grande à cause de l'enzyme injectée récemment. Elle réussit à se débarrasser aisément de sa poigne à cause de l'enzyme mais aussi de l'adrénaline produite par la rage de la situation.

Elle se mit ensuite à le frapper de ses poings fermés, mais sa force humaine même décuplée ne réussit qu'à peine à ébranler son corps et le bruit mou, ridicule et répété que produisait ses poings sur l'uniforme de cuir résonna, impuissant dans la pièce, à travers les cris de rage de Sara.

Il réussit à l'agripper mais cette fois-ci serra ses poignets vicieusement, la tirant contre son corps et dit fermement, commandant toute son attention:

-De nom seulement, Sara...DE NOMSEULEMENT!

Puis, utilisant sa bouche pour caresser la peau sensible de sa mâchoire qu'il avait marqué durement de ses doigts en relevant son menton, il frotta ses lèvres doucement contre la peau et poussa dans son esprit, y enfonçant les paroles qu'il venait de dire pour enlever tout doute sur sa sincérité:

-Renies-moi maintenant, si tu le peux..._**renies-moi!**_

Elle se débattit encore mais de plus en plus faiblement, inutilement.

Effondrée tout-à-coup contre sa grande silhouette elle vacilla, ses ongles toujours accrochés comme des griffes sur sa poitrine.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait...qu'est ce que_ tu _m'as fait! fit-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Juste ce queje devais, pour te garder auprès de moi! dit-il avec toute la persuasion douce qu'il pouvait insuffler dans son esprit ravagé par la peine et la jalousie.

Voyant qu'elle s'abandonnait en tremblant, voyant la furie de son corps s'évanouir et l'impuissance de faire ce qu'elle voulait, - soit partir ou le tuer! - le bouleversement de l'humaine céda la place à un renoncement épuisé à cause de toutes ces émotions. Il la relâcha un peu.

Le désir du wraith - et celui de l'humaine - recommençait à parler!

_Maudites hormones_...

-Je t'ai choisi...TOI, Sara! dit Todd avec ferveur, essayant désespérément d'atteindre son esprit encore choqué.

Il la captura à nouveau dans ses bras, petite forme trop faible pour lutter, trop anéantie.

- Entends moi. _**Je...t'ai...choisi!**_

(à suivre)


	7. Chapter 7

La Compagne

-Chapitre VII-

_Sur le vaisseau-ruche..._

Dans les quartiers du Commandant, Dyalla s'occupait de ses tâches, son esprit toujours étourdi de sa rencontre avec l'Instructeur...

Elle avait minutieusement réexaminé le scénario de cette rencontre, depuis les quelques jours où c'était arrivé.

Qu'il puisse la désirer aussi intensément qu'elle le désirait était au-delà de tous ses rêves, malgré la vrai douleur causée par la morsure.

C'était cependant excitant et elle pouvait à peine y croire!

Pliant les vêtements que Sara avait laissés sur le lit, elle fit une pause pour observer les étranges signes sur une étiquette apposée sur l'épaule de la veste, distraite de son propre dilemme. Ses doigts caressèrent les symboles étrangers brodés sur l'insigne, ses sourcils se fronçant alors qu'elle essayait d'en comprendre la signification.

Ce n'était clairement pas des caractères wraith et même si elle avait une simple base de compréhension des lettres qu'ils utilisaient dans leur langage, ce n'était vraiment rien de tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir auparavant...

Sa curiosité toujours éveillée, elle contourna le grand lit que la Compagne partageait avec le Commandant, voyant parmi les couvertures et les fourrures d'autres signes des différences de cette femelle. Non seulement ces choses n'étaient pas wraith ou fabriquées par des adorateurs de cette galaxie, mais elle avait accès à d'étranges, linéaires et métalliques machineries!

Se rappelant la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré la Compagne, assise dans le laboratoire du Commandant au travers d'autres de ces machines si étranges, elle n'y avait à ce moment pas vraiment fait attention, trop effrayée pour ne faire rien d'autre qu'observer ses propres pieds.

Mais elle savait aussi qu'il y avait certains humains qui pouvaient utiliser cette technologie avancée, n'en ayant cependant jamais vu auparavant. Consciente que les wraith voulaient jalousement garder leur supériorité scientifique et technologique, les mondes humains que les wraith cueillaient régulièrement étaient prudemment gardés à un niveau de progrès très limité.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'une autre société humaine puisse réussir à équivaloir celle des wraith! Les Anciens, avec toute leur mythologie, avaient été différents...capables de procréer les humains, ensemençant différents mondes à travers la galaxie de Pégase, créant même les wraith, à ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Alors qu'elle saisissait une tablette faite d'un étrange métal pour l'examiner plus attentivement, elle s'alluma accidentellement entre ses mains. La machine prit vit automatiquement quand elle s'activa, prenant Dyalla par surprise.

La jeune fille la laissa tomber sur le lit, effrayée et stupéfaite!

La _chose_ était «en vie», mais pas de la même manière que les machines de la ruche avec lesquelles elle était assez familière. Ce n'était pas comme les choses douces, molles et organiques qu'elle connaissait...c'était plutôt fait d'un matériel froid, avec une surface dure et glacée. L'écran était traversé de couleur noir et bleu et non pas du vert sombre ou intense, comme sur les écrans wraith. Les symboles étaient très différents de ceux avec lesquels elle était habituée. Ramassant l'objet de ses mains tremblantes, Dyalla le retourna, notant le symbole sur le derrière de la chose, le reconnaissant comme étant le même qui était brodé sur la manche de la veste de la Compagne.

Le remettant sur le lit, son esprit vif commença à rassembler les choses nouvellement apprises avec quelques-unes des étranges histoires qu'elle avait entendues à travers la ruche, de la bouche des autres adorateurs.

Assise sur le bord du lit, la jeune fille supputa les possibilités offertes par ces découvertes, l'étrange et complexe appareil momentanément oublié.

Elle pourrait ne rien faire, ne rien dire. Rester loyale au Commandant et à sa Compagne, ou...

Mais le flottement bizarre et délicieux dans son ventre revint alors qu'elle pensait au grand et bel Instructeur wraith...comment il pourrait la récompenser pour ces informations, comment il pourrait la tenir entre ses bras et lui faire connaître le même nirvana que la Compagne partageait _-_ _la_ _chanceuse! - _avec le Commandant.

Ce n'était pas un secret en effet parmi les adorateurs que l'Instructeur en était un parmi ceux qui avaient commencé à questionner le leadership du Commandant et la direction que prenaient ses plans.

Quelque chose que les adorateurs suivaient scrupuleusement, rumeurs ou vérités, prudents de se conformer au courant politique qui pourrait le mieux retourner la vague du pouvoir et ainsi plaire au futur leader, s'il y avait renversement...

Clouée sur place pour un bon moment, la jeune fille se débattit avec le dialogue interne qui prenait place dans sa tête puis elle se leva finalement pour aller vers la large fenêtre, se tenant debout et observant l'expansion du vide noir sidéral et la froide lumière bleu qui garnissait les contours internes de la ruche.

Si elle était pour suivre le cours de sa destinée, elle devrait un jour prochain quitter ce vaisseau et aller sur une planète désignée par ses Maîtres pour remplir ses fonctions de reproductrice avec un mâle humain choisi pour elle, refournissant la horde diminuée des réserves humaines des wraith, que ce soit pour servir d'esclaves...ou de nourriture.

L'alternative était de rester ici sur ce vaisseau, d'aller vers le mâle qu'elle désirait tant. Peut-être alors deviendrait-elle comme Sara? Une concubine pour l'Instructeur...et même peut-être plus?

De ce qu'elle avait vu de l'interaction entre Sara et le Commandant...cette chose était donc finalement possible...et désirable?

Murmurant pour elle-même les secrets qu'elle venait de découvrir et sa chance à prendre, chaque espoir impossible qu'elle avait eut s'éleva dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle considérait que ses rêves pouvaient être enfin réalisés, si seulement _elle osait!_

Au-delà de la claire surface de la large fenêtre, son propre reflet la fixait, ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris et naïfs, les étoiles se moquant d'elle alors qu'elles brûlaient sans âme dans la nuit, entourant l'immense ruche.

Ramassant la veste jetée négligemment sur le lit, elle la saisit entre ses poings et les crispa contre le tissu jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent, comme si elle représentait tous ses espoirs...elle saisit aussi l'appareil.

Elle plaça la veste sur le dessus de la machine, les prenant tous les deux dans ses mains. Dyalla savait que cette étape marquait pour toujours ce changement d'allégeance et maintenant c'était sa loyauté envers elle-même qui dirigerait sa décision!

Parmi son peuple d'origine, il était bien connu que le chemin des wraith était la seule vérité et eux, les adorateurs humains, se devaient de le suivre et de faire de leur mieux pour leurs Maîtres. De faire un pas si audacieux voulait seulement dire qu'elle était une _vraie_ croyante.

Avant de quitter les quartiers du Commandant, la veste et la tablette dans ses mains, Dyalla pensa encore une fois à ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Découvrant que son coeur avait déjà décidé du cours de son action en pensant à ce bel Instructeur wraith qui ferait d'elle une Compagne de haut rang, elle regarda longuement la pièce qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter et se glissa dans le corridor extérieur, déterminée.

Une fois que la porte glissa en place et qu'elle eut pris résolument le tournant menant aux quartiers privés de l'Instructeur, elle sut qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible.

_0000000000_

_**Atlantis...**_

Alors que les rayons de la pleine lune caressaient sa peau, les rêves de Teyla sur les wraith devenaient plus urgents et détaillés que jamais...

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit brusquement sur son lit, sa peau recouverte de sueur qui coula et glissa entre ses seins, ses cheveux et son front mouillés.

Les images de son rêve rejouèrent dans sa mémoire, bougeant, flottant sur les chemins des neurones de son esprit. Elle sentait dans le lien leur sens de la désorientation, leurs chances perdues, un changement qui était forcé sur eux...pas du tout la bienvenue. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle était si ouverte à leurs pensées télépathiques communes.

Les résidus du rêve persistaient dans sa psyché, menaçant de la ramener dans leur étreinte étouffante et elle ferma ses yeux, crispant ses paupières contre la sauvagerie d'une émotion commune faite de déception et même de rébellion. Elle réussit à refouler ces émotions, mais la sensation de la peur ne fut pas si facilement repoussée, cependant.

Elle n'était pas toute seule dans cette situation. Kanaan avait aussi été perturbé dernièrement dans ses rêves, tout autant que les peu de gens de son peuple qui portaient le même bagage génétique et qui lui avaient parlé de nuits sans sommeil plus fréquentes.

Près d'elle, son compagnon bougea et repoussa un ennemi imaginaire de ses mains, maugréant dans son sommeil...elle sut alors qu'il avait les mêmes rêves qu'elle.

C'était un rappel déplaisant de sa différence et si elle scrutait plus intensément ses rêves, elle voyait bien que les wraith dont elle partageait les pensées malgré eux, passaient par une période de perturbation immense.

Elle recevait des plus désespérés d'entre eux des messages de détresse, d'impuissance et de désillusion.

Prenant une décision, Teyla fit balancer ses jambes hors du lit et se leva, le mince drap se collant pour un moment à sa peau moite. Elle alla vers la fenêtre ouverte et se tint debout, recevant les brumes de la pluie qui tombait cette nuit-là...elle en respira profondément la fraîcheur humide en recevant les notes salées sur sa langue et par ses narines. Le vent frais la toucha mais elle resta là, réfléchissant aux détails restants des rêves encore imprégnés dans son esprit.

Elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre et marcha vers le berceau de son fils, cherchant la paix de son innocence pour contrôler les battements inquiets de son coeur.

Elle étira sa main pour carresser la peau fine et soyeuse de la joue de Torren. Son visage bougea instinctivement dans son sommeil vers son doigt comme s'il voulait téter et elle se mit à réfléchir aux nuits précédentes où Torren avait aussi connu des rêves étranges, mais plus simplement à la portée d'un enfant si jeune.

Tel était le fardeau de la génétique qu'il portait lui aussi et Teyla soupira, contente au moins que cette nuit lui ait apporté plus de tranquillité qu'à elle et à Kanaan!

Mettant rapidement et silencieusement quelques vêtements pour ne pas réveiller son conjoint ni son fils, l'athosienne vérifia une dernière fois leur sommeil avant de se diriger dans les corridors d'Atlantis...

D'habitude bien éclairés le jour, les lumières en étaient tamisées la nuit, à part quelques colonnes d'eau gardées brillantes pour éclairer les vigiles qui montaient la garde.

Elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie où elle savait trouver le docteur Becket qui avait l'habitude de travailler très tard, même souvent à une heure avancée de la nuit.

Le médecin et son équipe avaient dernièrement dormi quand ils le pouvaient, se débattant avec le problème de la drogue Hoffans et de sa difficile et tortueuse protéine, autant que l'effet infortuné et hostile que le virus produisait.

Souhaitant que le médecin lui procure un moyen, médical ou non d'éviter les rêves qui venaient la hanter la nuit, elle passa les portes de son laboratoire. Réalisant rendu là qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment le déranger avec ses problèmes, elle hésita un peu...

Soudain Sara et son amitié, sa présence tranquille et gentille lui manquait cruellement, ainsi que leurs conversations ouvertes et intéressantes, malgré leur grande différence de culture et de mentalité...

L'écossais était occupé à regarder dans son microscope, les moniteurs de ses ordinateurs sur son bureau de toute évidence au travail et alors que Teyla l'observait, il saisit une lamelle sur laquelle il travaillait pour l'enlever et la ranger avant de se retourner pour en saisir une autre.

Ses doigts volèrent sur le clavier alors qu'il entrait les données qui apparurent immédiatement sur son écran. Teyla était réticente à le déranger dans son travail, alors elle se tint coite jusqu'à ce que le médecin la remarque. Sa persévérance tranquille la paya lorsque, se sentant observé, Becket leva la tête et la vit. Elle fut aussitôt inquiète en remarquant les ombres bleues sous ses paupières, signes d'une fatigue qu'il nierait probablement encore une fois.

-Oh..._chère_, je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer, dit-il avec le même accent, la tonalité de tendresse qu'il utilisait envers elle et toute personne pour qui il ressentait de l'affection.

Il fit tournoyer sa chaise pour lui faire face et l'observer mieux.

-Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous, Teyla?

Inquiète pour lui maintenant, Teyla fronça les sourcils, oubliant ses propres inquiétudes et dit:

-Quand avez-vous _vraiment _dormi pour la dernière fois, Carson?

Chassant la question d'un geste vague de la main, il se leva et vint au-devant d'elle, baissant son regard bleu sur la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète, Teyla? Je suis certain que vous ne quitteriez pas Kanaan et surtout Torren en plein milieu de la nuit pour autre chose qu'une très bonne raison. Quelque chose ne va pas?

Capitulant à son évaluation perspicace, la jeune femme frissonna un peu, tous ses membres atteints, quelque chose qu'elle ne semblait pas pouvoir contrôler ces derniers temps.

-J'ai des rêves, Carson...ou plutôt des cauchemars. Je ne peux pas vraiment mettre un nom là-dessus, ce sont des visions me venant des wraith...

-Je peux vous donner quelque chose qui vous aidera à dormir si c'est ce que vous voulez vraiment,mais...

Carson Becket s'approcha plus près de l'athosienne et scruta ses yeux sombres d'encore plus près.

-J'ai comme l'impression que vous croyez qu'il y a _**plus **_que ça...pas vrai?

_0000000000_

_**Base de reproduction wraith...**_

Son temps était presque fini ici, même dépassé d'une heure. Le Second siffla de frustration car il y avait tant d'informations utiles dans ces archives qu'il ne pourrait pas emmener à cause du temps qui courait trop vite.

Il lui était difficile de deviner ce qui serait de meilleur usage pour son Commandant et leur alliance. Son portable était cependant presque complètement plein des données amassées et même s'il avait été très sélectif, il y en avait tant encore qui aurait valu la peine d'être transféré!

Retirant les cristaux contenant les données avec précaution, il les remit dans leur contenant, glissant le tout à l'intérieur de son long manteau de cuir et il passa ses doigts sur la console pour s'assurer encore une fois de l'emplacement où les embryons étaient emportés pour leur destruction.

Ils en auraient besoin pour les recherches du Commandant et celles de la femme Lantéenne. Il reconnaissait maintenant, bien qu'avec réticence, qu'elle avait une grosse part à jouer dans leurs plans...

Tournant rapidement sur ses talons, le Second quitta la bibliothèque. Marchant prestement, il refit les pas mentalement enregistrés alors qu'il avait suivi la Gardienne précédemment. Un peu plus loin, il s'arrêta pour sortir de sa manche le petit plan qu'il s'était fait par ordinateur du chemin à suivre pour aller chercher les embryons. Avec confiance, il se dirigea vers le premier corridor menant vers l'aire recherchée.

Le son de ses bottes résonna alors qu'il bougeait rapidement dans les corridors et il tourna soudain vivement sur la gauche, entrant dans une allée moins large et portant les marques d'un design beaucoup plus ancien que la partie plus moderne de la base.

Il ne porta pas vraiment attention au nouvel environnement, le manque d'entretien évident et les détritus de toute sorte soulevés par le bout de ses bottes. Suivant le plan, il tourna ensuite abruptement à droite, ralentit un peu lorsqu'il dût choisir le corridor de droite encore une fois puis continua sa marche avec détermination, vu qu'il avait besoin de sortir de cet endroit tôt ou tard...et le plus _tôt _serait le mieux!

Pendant un certain temps, les allées et les corridors lui semblèrent être un vrai dédale, ne menant nulle part en particulier...,mais le wraith ne se découragea pas et parvint à un endroit plus mouvementé ou il dû user de prudence pour ne pas être découvert, car son but ne serait alors pas atteint.

Le résultat qu'il désirait n'était pas en effet d'être découvert ou de servir de nourriture! Avançant prudemment, il réfléchissait à l'autre information cachée minutieusement sur sa personne, celle qu'il avait découverte et sélectionnée comme un élément qui intéresserait hautement son Commandant: les informations au sujet de l'évolution des wraith, et leurs curieuses références aux humains dans leur génome.

Arrivé à destination, le Second résolut d'examiner l'information qu'il avait acquis aussitôt que ce serait faisable, une tâche qui serait effectuée plus tard, aussitôt qu'il aurait amené la ruche au point de rendez-vous avec le Commandant.

Sa décision de partager cette information serait faite avant qu'il ne rencontre son supérieur. C'était risqué, mais nécessaire. Cela lui donnerait peut-être une forme de contrôle plus tard...juste au cas où! Son attention revint sur sa tâche actuelle, soit compter les signes de vie bougeant sur l'écran. Il toucha au pistolet paralysant à sa taille, se tenant prêt à toute éventualité.

Il se glissa dans une alcôve, se cachant le long des murs organiques, son dos fermement appuyé sur la surface élastique. Attendant patiemment, il scruta son écran encore une fois, vit les signes de vie se disperser et se rendre dans la direction opposée de sa position. Il bougea alors en avant le long du corridor, se dirigeant vers la grande pièce en face.

Il passa rapidement dans un espace le séparant des chambres qu'il recherchait et découvrit enfin la pièce où l'on disposait des embryons et des corps d'humains ayant servis de nourriture. Prenant son arme en main, il dépassa le seuil de la chambre et s'avança, confiant.

Ce fut alors qu'il les vit.

Deux intendantes au travail qui étaient concentrées sur leur console. Elles se retournèrent, alertées soudain par le bruit de son arme. Il tira immédiatement la charge paralysante avant qu'elles n'aient pu réagir et aviser mentalement d'autres intendantes pour chercher de l'aide.

L'éclair bleu statique de la charge enveloppa aussitôt leur forme mince et elles s'écroulèrent, le corps de l'une sur l'autre. Il se pencha brièvement pour s'assurer qu'il aurait assez de temps pour accomplir son travail, avant qu'elles ne reprennent conscience.

Le corps raide, il vérifia encore s'il y avait d'autres signes de vie et n'en détecta aucun.

Il enjamba les deux corps et accéda au terminal le plus proche...les caractères blancs et verts pâles se mirent à défiler sur l'écran vert foncé presque noir sous ses doigts efficaces. Il retraça rapidement l'information désirée. Le Second permit à un grognement de satisfaction de passer ses lèvres; il avait trouvé!

Mais, en vraie wraith hyper-prudente, la Gardienne avait caché certaines informations importantes les concernant avec des caractères sybillins codés qui prendraient plus de temps à décoder que prévu. Le Second siffla de déception, mais se mit au travail aussitôt.

Fixant l'écran, il voyait bien que les experts informatiques de cette base avaient été très diligents, très habiles à camoufler les résultats des tests post-mortem des embryons défectueux de la reine.

Les femelles wraith se protégeaient entre elles évidemment. Tous les wraith étaient plus que réticents à avouer certaines maladies rares mais incurables, à fortiori des génomes défectueux!

Agacé par les nombreux mots de passe qu'il devait décrypter et dépasser, il travailla néanmoins rapidement, puis chercha l'endroit où les morts-nés étaient gardés. Il devait aussi s'assurer que rien de cette fâcheuse naissance avortée et des génomes défectueux ne seraient trouvés et relevés comme preuves par le Concile.

Mais les informaticiens avaient été habiles pour bloquer certaines informations et le Second dût réfléchir à des moyens de retrouver ce qui manquait. En dernier ressort, il pensa à des façons de faire auxquelles il avait été exposé lors de ses rencontres rares avec les humains d'Atlantis auprès de son Commandant, à une manière de pirater l'information que ce savant Lantéen qui parlait trop avait utilisée.

À ce moment, il les avait trouvés tellement pathétiques, mais cette manière de faire qu'il avait aisément compris lui était maintenant utile. Il avait épuisé presqu'au complet ses façons de détourner leur système, les autres méthodes étant trop longues à appliquer pour le temps qui lui restait.

A la fin, grondant avec plaisir à un travail bien fait, il se permit un petit moment de relaxation, laissant échapper un ronronnement satisfait de sa gorge. Maintenant, _il l'avait!_

_0000000000_

Relâchant la momie, la Gardienne regarda le petit corps tomber par terre...elle poussa un autre cri de rage, la colère la brûlant à l'intérieur d'une manière qu'elle n'avait pas expérimenté depuis très, très longtemps.

L'autre intendante se tenait coite dans le fond de la pièce, heureuse de ne pas avoir été celle sur qui sa supérieure s'était nourrie mais sachant que le danger n'était pas passé toutefois.

La Gardienne siffla, frappant de son poing la table en face d'elle. L'intendante restante s'inclina profondément en supplication. Les yeux de la Gardienne ne trahirent absolument rien, même pas le mépris qu'elle ressentait pour ses soeurs.

-Votre incompétence à toutes deux nous a coûté cher aujourd'hui.

Ces mots étaient énoncés d'une voix profonde et glaciale et ses yeux surveillaient froidement la pitoyable petite femelle qui ne disait rien pour sa défense.

-Est-ce qu'il a laissé quelque chose d'intact? demanda la vieille femelle.

-Toutes les données sur le génome de la reine ont été effacées de la mémoire de l'ordinateur. En plus il a mit en place un virus fatal qui ne s'active que si on tente de retrouver ces données volées.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement d'indignation, considérant la façon brutale mais très efficace avec laquelle le sabotage avait été monté...mais elle ne put cacher une petite note d'admiration pour celui qui l'avait brillamment effectué.

-Il a aussi détruit les embryons avant qu'un examen complet ne soit effectué, Ma Dame. Une complète recherche des laboratoires et des unités de storage n'a révélé aucun échantillon de l'ADN des embryons que nous pourrions utiliser, rajouta l'intendante.

La Gardienne commença une marche furieuse de long en large, puis en vint à une nécessaire décision.

D'un ton mordant, elle s'adressa à sa subordonnée qui attendait sans rien dire. Elle pointa le cadavre de l'autre infortunée intendante.

-Enlevez-moi ça de la vue et disparaissez également! dit-elle...et comptez-vous chanceuse que je vous aie laissé vivante!

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, la femelle se mit à la tâche, prudente de ne pas se mettre sur le chemin de la Gardienne toujours furieuse. Ayant conservé la vie, il n'y avait pas lieu de rendre l'ancienne femelle plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était en étant inefficace ou bruyante.

Serrant les poings, la Gardienne se retourna pour faire face à l'écran et étrécit ses yeux, ses lèvres rouges amincies en une fine ligne de fureur.

Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle devait faire, n'ayant pas le choix.

Elle se mit à la console et tapa un code qui la connecterait directement avec le Concile. Les communications qu'elle avait avec eux étaient d'habitude brèves et très peu fréquentes, heureusement.

Être la Gardienne d'une telle base ainsi que de la plus grosse bibliothèque de données des wraith n'était pas une tâche enviée...elle appréhendait la menace qui lui tomberait dessus alors qu'elle serait sûrement tenue responsable de ce vol, mais surtout de la destruction de données si anciennes et inestimables. Le Concile avait le bras long, mais elle se prépara à se défendre malgré tout...

Se tenant debout, immobile devant l'écran, la Gardienne se calma car même le membre principal du Concile devait en répondre aussi à la Matriarche.

Elle attendit un moment qui lui sembla interminable jusqu'à ce que la haute figure d'un mâle aux yeux très verts et au front tatoué se tienne de l'autre côté de l'écran, se préparant à entendre la réprimande inévitable.

_**Sur la ruche...**_

Quand Dyalla arriva à sa porte la première fois, elle réalisa qu'il n'était pas à bord de la ruche et se retira.

Elle eut donc le temps de repenser comme il faut à ce qu'elle allait faire, sachant que si son acte de déloyauté était découvert par le Commandant, elle risquait pas moins que sa vie!

Seule dans son lit elle y réfléchit, subissant la morsure de pensées hésitantes, sentant le remord la ronger déjà. Mais il y avait aussi l'excitation de toute cette aventure et de peut-être avoir la chance de changer son triste destin à jamais! Éventuellement elle se releva, incapable de dormir et observa encore une fois les items dérobés qu'elle avait étalé sur une petite table, passant ses doigts sur les matières étranges dont ils étaient fabriquées. Elle rumina encore, silencieuse à l'extérieur, mais c'est dans sa tête que se passait la tourmente.

Plus tard elle se retrouva encore devant _**sa**_ porte.

Ses doigts tremblants s'étirèrent et en caressèrent la surface, sachant dans le fond de son coeur que tel était finalement son futur. Elle fit connaître sa présence en tapant le code annonçant un adorateur, décidant de faire face à son destin. Une chance à saisir pour que ses rêves deviennent enfin réalité!

La porte glissa doucement et l'Instructeur la remplit soudain de sa présence, abaissant son regard sur elle, ses yeux de fauve s'assombrissant. Il respira son odeur et fixa les prunelles sombres agrandies à la fois par l'appréhension et l'excitation.

Son désir de lui était là, présent, intoxicant. La main du wraith s'étira jusqu'à son poignet, se referma vivement sur celui-ci et il la traîna tranquillement mais fermement à l'intérieur de ses quartiers, la tirant ensuite plus durement jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose tout contre sa poitrine svelte mais puissante. Il passa sa main libre sur les contrôles et la porte glissa en se refermant.

Alors, reproductrice...petite_ Dy__-alla_...tu es maintenant décidée!

Ce n'était pas une question. Juste un état de fait, quelque chose qu'il savait qu'elle ferait et malgré son état de peur et de réticence en face de lui, il avait senti la rébellion rampant au-dedans de son esprit.

Élégamment, l'Instructeur se pencha légèrement pour permettre au parfum que Dyalla exsudait d'atteindre ses fentes faciales et ses narines. Chaque pore infiltra ses sens, atteignant enfin sa langue jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit remplie du goût de la jeune adoratrice.

Relevant sa tête argentée, le regard du wraith captura celui de la jeune fille et il amena doucement son poignet à ses lèvres, passant doucement ses dents sur la peau, sentant la pulsation de son coeur alors que les battements de ce dernier s'accélérèrent à son toucher sensuel.

-Dis-moi...(saisissant une boucle lâche de ses cheveux qui reposait sur son épaule, il dégagea la colonne de sa nuque gracieuse pour faire reposer sa main nourricière tout contre la peau tendre)...qu'est-ce que tu souhaites donc me dire?

Tout en parlant il la guidait vers son lit. Mais il sentit son hésitation et sa soudaine réticence, prenant le temps d'examiner ces émotions, son esprit trouvant facilement la raison de son embarras soudain.

-Tu es innocente, Dyalla?

Alors que la couleur de la gêne colorait soudain la peau de la jeune fille, le wraith grogna doucement, heureux de cette découverte.

Il était interdit habituellement de rechercher une union sexuelle avec une reproductrice. Elles devaient rester vierges et ne servir qu'à l'augmentation du cheptel humain, avec un mâle de leur espèce.

Mais à son âge (elle avait près de 16 ans et son cycle reproducteur était déjà amorcé), une telle convention était brisée de temps à autre au gré des risques qu'un wraith décidait d'encourir, s'il voulait une telle femelle.

Mais le simple fait qu'elle était là lui prouvait qu'elle était prête à traverser la ligne, celle où elle se donnerait à un wraith à qui elle n'était pas habituellement destinée. Celle aussi de la trahison, la mettant en danger d'être condamnée aux yeux de ses pairs.

Sa main nourricière glissa insidieusement et langoureusement le long du dos de la jeune fille pour venir reposer sur sa taille, les longs doigts la caressant oisivement à travers le fin matériel de sa robe, un vêtement qu'elle avait ostensiblement choisi pour le séduire. Il taquina les terminaisons nerveuses de sa peau d'une manière experte.

Avalant nerveusement, Dyalla s'appuya inconsciemment contre sa main pour mieux sentir les caresses. Elle frémit légèrement sous la vague de plaisir qui montait en elle, fermant ses yeux alors que la langue de l'Instructeur léchait lentement à la pulsation de son poignet. Un petit hoquet s'échappa de ses lèvres, trahissant la force de ses émotions.

Tout aussi abruptement qu'il avait commencé à la séduire, le wraith s'arrêta et relâcha son étreinte et se retourna, ses cheveux longs, fins et argentés volant autour de sa silhouette et retombant sur ses épaules. Il avança vers son lit pour enlever sa longue tunique noire de cuirette et la laissa tomber négligemment sur le sol une fois enlevée.

Se penchant avec souplesse, ses muscles intercostaux soulignèrent les renflements de ses côtes...le long tatouage qui couvrait tout son torse sembla prendre vie. Il prit un chemisier propre sur le lit et le passa prestement.

Évidemment Dyalla ne pouvait le quitter des yeux, bouche entrouverte, retenant sa respiration, excitée au-delà du possible par les mouvements pleins de grâce et délibérément sensuels alors que le wraith bougeait aussi gracieusement que lors de la danse du combat lors des pratiques.

_Un être aussi beau pouvait-il être pour elle?_ se disait-elle, osant y croire, mais toujours hésitante.

Amusé, sachant qu'elle le fixait, hypnotisée, l'Instructeur se redressa vivement et retourna vers elle...

En chemin il prit le long manteau de cuir étendu sur le lit et le passa en se secouant pour l'ajuster, relevant ensuite sa longue chevelure argentée pour qu'elle repose sur le haut col et dans son dos.

S'approchant d'elle précautionneusement pour ne pas l'effrayer ou la sortir de son état de transe il reprit sa main, la retourna et en embrassa délicatement la paume. Ses yeux dorés cherchèrent les yeux de l'adoratrice et il captura son regard, les mèches des poils de ses mostachios chatouillant délicieusement sa peau.

Dyalla frissonna encore une fois, complètement subjuguée, sentant son esprit sauvage tirant du sien toutes les récentes informations qu'elle avait découvertes. L'image du symbole décorant tout autant la veste que la pièce de technologie apparut dans le front de son esprit et il l'examina avec un intérêt croissant. Ce fut presqu'un soulagement quand l'esprit du wraith se retira du sien et il pencha sa tête vers elle, une question sur son visage.

_-Dy-alllaaa_...tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant?

Sa voix basse et multi-tons caressait les syllabes de son nom, le rendant chantant en y ajoutant des harmoniques sensuelles. Elle se rappela la façon dont le Commandant prononçait le nom de sa Compagne d'une manière similaire et elle frémit encore une fois de plaisir.

-Seigneur...

Elle prononça ce nom avec un long soupir, inclinant sa tête légèrement.

-Dis-moi! commanda-t-il encore, certain de sa coopération maintenant...alors tu me conduiras ensuite à ces objets, pour que je puisse les vérifier par moi-même.

L'attirant encore une fois tout contre son corps, la poigne de sa main forte et

ferme, il se pencha subitement pour mordiller ses lèvres tremblantes d'une façon suggestive avant de dire tout contre sa bouche:

-Et peut-être pourrons-nous alors considérer ta..._récompense_.

_0000000000_

_**Atlantis...**_

Sheppard passa une main ouverte dans sa tignasse indisciplinée et frotta les signes de sommeil encore présent dans ses yeux.

Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi longtemps parce qu'il devait remplir tous ces maudits rapports qu'Élisabeth Weir lui avait demandé de compléter pour le contrôle de l'I.O.A... mais il se savait fautif, ayant pris du retard volontairement.

L'appel du doc à une heure aussi matinale voire carrément presqu'encore la nuit, n'était pas apprécié. Mais il savait que Carson Becket ne se permettrait pas de le réveiller pour une raison anodine!

Entrant dans l'infirmerie et plissant ses yeux nostalgiques du noir de sa chambre sous les lumières par trop brillantes de l'endroit, John Sheppard bâilla et se dirigea vers le bureau de Becket, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

Le son de voix basses l'accueillit alors qu'elles murmuraient par respect pour les formes endormies des patients résidant dans les lits de l'infirmerie.

Un de ces supposés patients endormis le salua au passage d'un «Hey, colonel!» et Sheppard le reconnut et le salua d'un bref sourire du coin de sa bouche, avant de se diriger vers la porte du bureau du médecin.

De voir Teyla assise sur une chaise du bureau du doc écossais finit de le réveiller complètement. Elle était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir ici cette nuit!

McKay peut-être, qui s'était plaint dernièrement d'avoir attrapé une sorte de virus alien lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de leur dernière mission avortée, du fin fond de dieu-sait-où-quelle-planète où ils étaient supposés retrouver sa soeur.

Pour un instant il repensa à la silhouette brave et souriante de Sara, mais le sourire s'était affadi la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Elle était préoccupée et toujours si décontenancée, perdue au sujet de cette histoire de sexe et d'émotions diverses avec ce maudit wraith. John Sheppard ne savait pas trop quel nom donner justement à ce sentiment, ce lien qui semblait les unir au-delà de la peur salutaire qu'elle devrait ressentir, au-delà de toute convenance et du gros bon sens!

Il avait tant besoin de revoir sa soeur, de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, lui parler, mieux la comprendre, la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer comme la petite chose fragile et furieuse qu'elle avait été les derniers temps sur Atlantis...

Il savait qu'il aurait dû tenir sa promesse au wraith de ne pas les rechercher et venir la troubler, mais il avait quand même «promis» à ses compagnons d'aller la chercher, achetant plutôt la paix en tentant de rétablir une certaine sérénité entre eux tous vu que son équipe était encore divisée à cause de toute cette histoire.

Il voulait aussi se faire pardonner d'avoir envoyé Todd aux trousses de Sara, puis de l'avoir «enlevée» pour l'emmener sur sa ruche.

Rodney n'avait pas vraiment tort quand il parlait d'elle en termes d'agneau sacrificiel de cette alliance pourtant boiteuse.

Il ne le disait pas à McKay, mais ses nuits étaient marquées des accusations du savant canadien, de la rage de leur ami satédien et même du regard de reproche silencieux de l'athosienne. John, malgré qu'il s'était rangé du côté d'Élisabeth et de l'I.O.A., - parce que c'était la chose logique à faire et disons le,la_ seule _chose à faire face à la menacewraith! - ne pouvait pas blâmer ses amis de lui en vouloir. Mais il était, et cela avant d'être le frère et protecteur de Sara, le chef militaire d'Atlantis.

Le scientifique avait lui-même à combattre ses propres démons. Les dernières conversations ou plutôt violentes disputes avec son ex-fiancée l'avait laissé furieux, amer et finalement plein de remords sur la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés. Bien que Rodney ne soit pas totalement guéri de son chagrin d'amour, il savait que Sara ne lui serait jamais revenue (même sans Todd dans l'équation) mais il aurait voulu à tout le moins l'assurer de son amitié, effacer l'ardoise et recommencer à tisser entre eux les liens d'une franche camaraderie.

John se rappelait également toutes les conversations qu'il avait eu avec Sara et se maudissait de ne pas avoir vu venir cette histoire absurde au sujet du wraith et d'elle, d'avoir _laissé couler_ quand sa soeur lui affirmait que tout allait bien et que rien ne se passait entre eux! De l'avoir cru quand elle se braquait contre lui ou riait en leur disant que tout cela était ridicule. Mais en fait, c'était incroyable et toute personne logique et lucide n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle chose puisse se passer entre un wraith et une humaine..._n'est-ce-pas?_

Avoir su...il l'aurait envoyé plus tôt en vacances prolongées sur terre et elle ne serait pas revenu avant un long moment, tant que Todd aurait été dans les environs.

Mais avec des _«si»_ et des _«avoir su»_, on ne changeait rien du passé finalement se dit John Sheppard en se mordant les lèvres.

Il était resté figé un peu en retrait près du pas de la porte du bureau de Carson Becket en fixant Teyla sans la voir vraiment, encore perdu dans ses pensées. Il se secoua et revint soudain à la réalité.

Entrant finalement dans la pièce, il jeta un regard furtif de questionnement vers les deux personnes assises en face d'un moniteur.

Becket avait l'air épuisé mais lui sourit. John remarqua que Teyla aussi avait l'air fatiguée...en plus, tout deux avaient l'air déprimés.

Heureusement il venait de remarquer qu'il restait du café dans le grand pot de pyrex près de Carson et il le pointa du doigt, recevant un signe de la tête en acquiescement de la part de l'écossais qui lui tendit aussi un verre de styromousse que le colonel remplit aussitôt d'un café plutôt tiède.

Prenant une gorgée du breuvage noir il réalisa qu'il n'était pas formidable, mais au moins assez fort pour le tenir éveillé.

Se tirant une chaise, il les regarda tous deux avec méfiance, ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? dit-il simplement. Valait toujours mieux ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

Teyla le regarda en soupirant, cherchant les yeux pers de Sheppard:

-Des rêves sur les wraith, John.

Le colonel soupira aussi en s'asseyant. Il fronça les sourcils, attendant que l'athosienne parle plus:

-Pour être plus spécifique dit-elle d'une voix lasse, je rêve des wraith et de leurs tourments internes.

John grogna, pas tellement intéressé par cette pièce d'information. Franchement, si ce n'était que cela...ils auraient pu ne pas le réveiller et lui en parler plus tard. Il demanda quand même:

-Y avait-il quelque chose qui nous serait utile dans vos rêves?

-Tous ceux d'entre nous qui ont l'ADN wraith répondent à ces rêves, John.

La voix de Teyla était légèrement accusatrice et elle se sentait irritée qu'il doute ainsi de l'importance de ce qu'elle amenait à son attention.

-Même Torren en est affecté, termina-t-elle.

-Désolé si j'ai semblé douter de vous, s'excusa lamentablement Sheppard. Il acceptait la réprimande, sentant qu'il la méritait. Le regard fier de l'athosienne se radoucit tout de suite et elle hocha légèrement sa tête, acceptant ses excuses. Teyla continua:

-Les craintes qu'ils ont ne me sont pas entièrement claires, mais le ton, le...le sentiment de cet envoi est rempli de peur. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais senti auparavant chez les wraith.

_**Ça**_, ça intéressait John de savoir que les wraith ressentaient une angoisse collective! Et Teyla avait raison de trouver cela étrange, car une espèce qui occupait la position du dessus, qui était le _top_ de la chaîne alimentaire dans cette galaxie avait vraiment très peu de choses à craindre du reste de l'univers pégasien!

-Alors, marmonna Sheppard après quelques moments de réflexion. _«Il y a un_ _malaise dans la Force...»_ (il aimait faire référence au film La Guerre des Étoiles) .

Étrécissant ses yeux, John se demanda s'il serait capable de parler avec Todd d'une telle chose. Une aide de sa part leur serait très utile, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas la même manière de penser que son espèce. Si le wraith pouvait être persuadé de venir prochainement, évidemment! grommela Sheppard pour lui-même.

-J'imagine, continua-t-il, qu'il n'y a rien indiquant dans vos rêves de ce qu'ils craignent exactement?

Hochant négativement la tête l'athosienne le regarda, ses yeux sombres pleins de regrets:

-Seulement que cela a à voir avec un changement. Un changement de pouvoir...

(à suivre)

N/A: Voilà...j'essaie de garder l'aventure et la romance qui imprègne mon histoire, et j'espère que cela vous plaît toujours!

Comme d'habitude, commentaires, suggestions et questions de votre part sont GRANDEMENT appréciés!


	8. Chapter 8

_La Compagne_

Chapitre VIII

_**Sur la planète...**_

Debout en face de Todd, Sara Sheppard se sentait comme prise au piège, comme si elle avait absolument tout perdu...

C'était comme ça depuis le tout début entre eux...«_Todd-le-Chat l'avait attrapée et maintenant il prenait son temps, jouant avec elle, avec ses sentiments, ses désirs, attendant de voir ce que Sara-la-Souris ferait...». _

Non seulement son esprit maintenant n'était plus le sien propre, mais elle tremblait encore de rage et de la passion qu'il laissait brûler en elle, même en ce moment!

Le désir qu'il pouvait faire monter en elle si facilement!...ses émotions oscillaient également entre le désespoir et la furie. Levant la tête vers lui, elle pouvait voir ses propres besoins écrits largement sur les traits de son visage alors qu'il combattait l'envie de la prendre encore une fois, un grondement faisant trembler tout son corps de prédateur.

Elle en apprécia l'ironie, heureuse de s'apercevoir que cette terrible chose qu'il avait provoqué était partagée en égale mesure, qu'il était tout aussi traqué qu'elle par cette passion qui brûlait entre eux, sans jamais s'éteindre.

-Je te déteste! cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces, le pensant à la seconde où elle émit ses mots avec toute la violence de sa colère et de son désespoir, les yeux secs maintenant, le sel des larmes de rage qui avaient coulé auparavant lui brûlant le contour des paupières inférieures.

C'était un wraith après tout, alors oui, elle le haïssait! Bien plus maintenant que quand il avait dû se nourrir d'elle dans la prison des Genii, complètement affamé.

-Je te déteste _**tellement**_!

Cette fois-ci sa voix avait tremblé de chagrin et le noeud dans son estomac se noua encore plus serré...elle avala péniblement, gardant fermement le sentiment de haine sur ses traits, s'y accrochant malgré elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, dit Todd, l'air désolé.

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, maîtrisant ses propres émotions.

- Et tu le sais très bien, Sara...

-Tu as une autre compagne. Une_ foutue reine!_

Elle cria encore ces derniers mots, mais manqua presque de s'étouffer tant sa gorge était serrée par la colère.

-OUI! tonna le wraith, sa patience rendue à sa limite, toutes civilités envolées, les derniers rênes du contrôle se montrant sur chaque muscle sinueux de son corps, ses traits froncés d'ennui et de mécontentement. Il s'approcha encore plus près d'elle, penchant sa tête de côté et cherchant ses yeux avec les siens. Ils étaient pleins de colère mais aussi de passion.

La jeune femme ne broncha pas du tout.

-Et je t'ai choisi, Sara..._._pas elle! Mais _**toi**_, pour être ma _**vraie **_Compagne!

Prête à lui lancer encore des insultes, Sara ingéra toutefois lentement mais sûrement ses mots et le fixa soudain, frappée de l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire.

La signification de ces paroles s'enfonça soudain dans sa tête.

Son_ besoin_ d'elle, la vulnérabilité qui s'en suivait, même le danger que cela représentait pour un wraith aussi puissant, de préférer une humaine à une reine de son espèce...

Autoritaire, arrogant, suivant complètement ses propres buts égocentriques, certes. C'était ce qu'il était, mais il avait fait quelque chose de si extraordinaire que son coeur manqua un battement sous le choc.

Cet amour qu'elle sentait la consumer réapparut et elle s'avança, fermant la distance entre eux.

Sara leva lentement ses mains et les passa sur sa poitrine pour ensuite les placer sur ses deux épaules, puis elle fit reposer sa tête sur le puissant torse, s'abandonnant.

Répondant à son action par un simple grognement et un soupir de soulagement, ses bras l'encerclèrent avec douceur, une main bougeant sur la peau douce de son dos qu'il caressa lentement, respirant en même temps son exquise humanité. Il laissa sa tête se pencher sur elle pour que sa bouche et son nez goûte et respire le parfum délicat de sa chevelure.

– - Tu es à moi, petite humaine...ronronna-t-il, le désir cru dans sa voix remplaçant la colère..._à moi!_

-Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir expliqué tout ça avant, Todd? dit-elle doucement, ne pouvant cacher la pointe de déception dans sa voix lasse.

Elle releva sa tête pour mieux l'observer et le regard de Todd la captura.

Étirant sa main, Sara fit glisser ses doigts tendrement sur les traits anguleux du wraith puis peigna doucement les longues mèches blanches de sa crinière débraillée. Encore une fois de ce geste habituel, elle saisit le petit bouc et amena son visage contre le sien pour embrasser doucement ses lèvres. Il s'y plia de bonne grâce, sa bouche dure et jalousement possessive et elle sentit soudain que l'esprit du wraith lui était ouvert...elle s'y engouffra alors qu'il était désireux de laisser voir ses sentiments pour elle:

« _La vague d'un besoin immense, une jalousie avaricieuse...le désir et la tendresse tournoyant ensemble en une émotion dense, une complète possession, une nébula rouge- sang s'étirant...s'unissant doucement à sa force puis l'appartenance, attrapées et liées avec le fil de l'amertume...brillante comme une lune, si blanche! La douce beauté parfumée de sa fragilité alliée à sa volonté, se liant au corps rempli de courbes voluptueuses, aux yeux d'un vert intense de la petite humaine...»_

Elle était paralysée par ses émotions, ses sentiments si violents et tendres à la fois, tellement aliens mais tellement humains tout à la fois!

_Qui avait dit que les wraith ne savaient pas ce qu'était l'amour_...John? Rodney?

Sous la force sauvage et tumultueuse de son esprit, elle sortit hors de ses pensées, chancelante, comme si elle avait été frappée.

Elle trembla, sur le bord des larmes encore et sa main se leva pour repousser sa chevelure fauve de son visage. Tournant sa tête pour que sa joue s'appuie contre la paume de la main nourricière, elle frotta sa peau douce contre la fente mortelle, sentant les petits crochets chatouiller sa joue. Todd frotta son pouce gentiment contre les larmes qui venaient de couler d'entre ses cils humides, les effaçant gentiment.

-Dis que tu es à moi...encore? la taquina-t-il de sa voix ronronnante, une note d'amusement apparaissant dans sa voix grave. Resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle, Todd devint intense, exigeant:

-Regardes-moi, Sara. ordonna-t-il.._**.regardes-moi!**_

Obéissant à la douce pression qu'il appliquait sur son menton pour qu'elle lève à nouveau les yeux sur lui elle attendit, perdue dans la chaleur de ses yeux...et quelque chose la frappa:

-Tu m'aimes! dit-elle émerveillée, convaincue, même si elle savait très bien qu'il ne dirait jamais ces mots de lui-même.

Elle sentit son hésitation dans la façon dont il relâcha subrepticement son étreinte, mais il ne confirma ni n'infirma ce qu'elle venait de dire. Néanmoins, elle eut soudain la certitude de lui avoir arraché cette vérité.

Pourtant quand il parla, le ton de sa voix fut tendre, tremblant de l'affection qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie en lui dernièrement:

-Cela ne peut pas être dit, ma Sara...cela ne doit pas se savoir! Parce que si cela devenait de connaissance notoire parmi les miens, ça signifierait un grand danger pour toi. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à se servir de toi pour m'atteindre, parce que tu es ma...- il la tint plus près de son corps alors qu'il l'admettait enfin - _ma plus_ _grande faiblesse!_ Ils n'hésiteraient pas à te tuer!

_«Ohmondieu dans **quoi** me suis-je donc embarquée? pensa furtivement Sara»._

«Ils»?...qui ça, ils! Qui sont-ils, Todd?

J'ai plusieurs ennemis, murmura Todd, sa main quittant son menton pour reposer dans le creux de sa nuque.

-Ils seraient trop heureux de me voir détruit...tu leur servirais d'arme pour le faire.

-Est-ce que je suis _si _importante? dit Sara, incrédule.

Elle ne pouvait empêcher la surprise de transparaître dans sa voix. Elle se demanda encore une fois dans quoi diable elle s'était laissé entraîner? Les politiques humaines étaient déjà assez difficiles et compliquées, voilà maintenant qu'elle tombait pieds et poings liés dans les filets de celles des wraith, autrement plus terrifiantes! Frémissant involontairement elle se rapprocha plus près de la chaleur du corps puissant du wraith, comme si l'abri de son étreinte et de sa seule présence pouvait éloigner la menace qui pesait soudain sur elle.

-En effet, tu es importante, lui répondit Todd. Sois-en certaine!

-Commandant!

Un coup bref et sec frappé à la porte les dérangea subitement. La voix désincarnée était remplie d'embarras d'avoir à le faire.

Sifflant de mécontentement et d'ennui, Todd s'éloigna un peu de Sara, frustré dans l'interruption de leur intimité. Sa voix résonna comme un tonnerre en répondant:

-QUOI!

-La ruche est revenue. Nous avons reçu un message du Second indiquant que nous devrions quitter ce système en toute hâte!

Todd relâcha complètement Sara en grognant, avec regret.

-Très bien. Avisez-les de nous attendre! ordonna-t-il, sa voix pleine à nouveau d'autorité. Il ajouta pour le bénéfice de la femme toujours à ses côtés:

-Tu devrais ramasser ce que tu souhaites emmener, Sara...

-Nous nous en allons? Sa voix était effrayée du soudain changement dans les circonstances.

-Oui...

Parlant alors qu'il ramassait ses propres items, il les rassembla avec ceux de Sara et les plaça dans ses bras, redevenant soudain le Commandant avec une attitude ferme et efficace, celui qui ne souffrait d'aucune rébellion.

-Habilles-toi et sois rapide. ajouta-t-il. Je reviendrai te chercher dans peu de temps.

Attendant qu'elle obéisse alors qu'elle était encore figée, ce qu'elle fit tout-à-coup, Todd prit ses propres vêtements et fut en une seconde au dehors de la tente, regardant le sous-officier qui leur avait parlé quelques minutes auparavant.

Tirant sur sa ceinture pour refermer son long manteau alors qu'il rejoignait son subalterne, le wraith se mit à le suivre alors qu'ils se rendirent jusqu'au centre du village, passant devant le tas d'humains alertés et prudemment rassemblés, la haine visible sur leurs traits alors que leurs oppresseurs s'en allaient.

Arrivé devant une des petites maisons du village, Todd hocha la tête devant les deux drones placés comme gardes et ils s'écartèrent aussitôt sur le côté, permettant au Commandant d'entrer. Ouvrant la porte, il se tint un moment dans l'entrebaîllement.

Les trois humains - dont il avait besoin pour ses recherches - rassemblés dans une pièce se levèrent tous en même temps dans leur cellule temporaire, le regardant avec peur et désespoir alors qu'il s'avançait vers eux.

Promenant son regard sur les deux mâles et la seule femelle du petit groupe qu'il avait eu tant de mal à obtenir, il sentit aussitôt les émotions avec lesquelles il était si familier, mais n'en tint pas compte du tout.

-Vous allez être transportés sur ma ruche, leur dit-il rudement.

Il vit la femme se reculer, apeurée, sa peau pâlissant. Les deux mâles formèrent aussitôt une barrière de protection autour d'elle contre lui, bougeant en avant pour la cacher derrière eux. Il permit à un léger sourire de s'étirer sur ses lèvres, atténuant ses traits rudes. C'était un geste brave mais imprudent de leur part, car il n'y aurait rien qu'ils ne puissent faire s'il décidait de se nourrir de l'un d'entre eux!

Quelque chose qu'il ne ferait pas car ils étaient infectés, tout comme le reste de la population de cette planète! Il n'allait pas les tuer, étant donné toute la recherche et l'énergie qu'il avait mis à trouver ce genre de spécimens pour ses propres recherches...leur ADN montrait clairement des signes de dommage. C'était quelque chose qu'il lui faudrait examiner de plus près plus tard, car il y avait peut-être des similitudes avec ce qui se passait dans le génome également endommagé de son ennuyeuse reine.

Une fois de retour sur le vaisseau, son laboratoire leur procurerait le matériel nécessaire et l'expertise de Sara Sheppard qui combinée avec la sienne, pourraient aider à résoudre l'énigme que cela posait.

Ça, et aussi la propre énigme de ses hormones et des siennes.

Il espérait très bientôt trouver une cure à la maladie Hoffans.

Les manipulations génétiques de l'Abomination - que les atlantes surnommaient Michael - ne devaient assurément pas continuer...

Il ne pouvait pas le permettre.

_0000000000_

_Sur la ruche..._

Acceptant dans sa main les cristaux de données tendus par son Second, Todd ouvrit le contenant et les amena à sa station de travail, déjà concentré sur le travail qui aurait besoin d'être effectué le plus tôt possible.

À ses côtés, Sara le surveillait alors que les longs doigts fins se promenaient sur la console, tapant agilement en caractères wraith.

Elle échangea un rapide coup d'oeil avec le mâle qu'elle connaissait en tant que «Kenny». Le fait qu'il était inconfortable en sa présence était apparent...mais il était tout aussi apparent que son Commandant ne lui donnait pas le choix de faire autrement! Il acceptait donc la présence de Sara Sheppard comme un mal nécessaire. Au moins, il ne la regardait plus de cet air dédaigneux qu'il lui dédiait à chaque fois qu'elle entrait à quelque part, accompagnée ou non de son supérieur!

-Alors dit Todd, ne détournant pas son visage, portant pleinement attention à ce qu'il faisait. Vous vous êtes débrouillés pour obtenir les échantillons génétiques dont j'ai besoin?

-Oui Commandant! dit le Second. Je les ai placés en stase pour m'assurer que la dégradation s'arrête.

Répondant par un bref reniflement de satisfaction, Todd prit soudain une inspiration qu'il retint en se raidissant, prenant connaissance des informations volées dans les archives que son Second lui avait ramené et qui apparaissaient maintenant à l'écran.

Regardant encore une fois les données il tourna la tête et regarda son subordonné pensivement, puis son regard se porta au loin pendant quelques secondes.

Ramenant ensuite son regard sur la jeune femme silencieuse à ses côtés, il remarqua qu'évidemment la scientifique en elle avait vu sa curiosité fortement piquée!

Elle s'était inclinée en avant, ses lèvres bougeant sans un son pour tenter de déchiffrer les quelques rares glyphes wraith qu'elle pouvait comprendre.

Le Second avait une expression choquée et ne put s'empêcher de renifler de mépris. Pour lui, qu'une humaine prenne connaissance de ce qui devait demeurer des secrets wraith était visiblement un outrage!

Pour une fois, son supérieur sembla d'accord avec lui. Ce n'était en effet pas le moment de lui faire connaître le contenu des informations défilant sur l'écran...

-Sara, commença Todd, gentiment persuasif. Peut-être devrais-tu aller à notre laboratoire pour examiner les nouveaux échantillons acquis, pendant que je prend connaissance de cette information?

Levant sa tête vers lui, Sara hocha celle-ci en acquiescement, même si elle était réticente. Malgré tout, elle avait assez de bon sens pour reconnaître quand elle n'était pas la bienvenue, qu'elle était dans un monde de wraith où tout ne devait pas lui être révélé entièrement.

Il avait raison également, les échantillons fraîchement recueillis devaient être examinés tout de suite et elle pouvait commencer à se mettre au travail pour gagner du temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il la rejoigne.

Elle avait été pourtant tellement curieuse à la vue de ces cristaux et des informations qu'ils contenaient! Particulièrement aussi parce que l'expression de Todd était devenue profondément fermée, comme s'il devait se tenir sur ses gardes. Décidant de lui en parler plus tard quand ils seraient seuls tous les deux, elle répliqua à sa requête avec une voix pleine de bonne volonté:

-Ok, je vais faire ça!

Avant de sortir elle se rappela de sa promesse faite plus tôt et demanda d'une voix hésitante:

-As-tu contacté Atlantis pour qu'ils envoient de l'aide sur la planète?

– - Je crois que mon Second s'est arrangé pour que ce soit bientôt fait, Sara! dit-il.

Comme pour confirmer le tout, Kenny hocha sa tête brièvement en affirmation.

Todd caressa doucement la joue de la jeune femme.

-Tu devrais y aller...et j'amènerai ceci plus tard, quand j'en aurai fini avec les détails.

Soupirant mais sachant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, - certainement pas en face d'un autre wraith - elle lui sourit brièvement, acceptant la très légère inclinaison du Second en signe de salut poli. Elle recula vers la porte en saluant de même le wraith qui lui dit alors qu'elle sortait, d'un ton respectueux:

-Compagne...

Todd la regarda partir et aussitôt que la porte se fut refermée derrière elle, il retourna son regard impénétrable vers le Second:

-Maintenant...peut-être pouvez-vous me dire ce qui se passe _d'autre_, sous-commandant?

_0000000000_

Sara passa la porte des quartiers qu'elle partageait avec Todd et marcha vers la petite table qui lui avait été allouée pour qu'elle y mette ses affaires.

Malgré la suggestion - plutôt un ordre!- de Todd d'aller au labo pour examiner les nouveaux échantillons qu'ils avaient ramené, elle décida d'aller prendre un bain.

Les installations sur la planète avaient été très sommaires et elle rêvait de se laisser tremper longuement dans un bain chaud après toutes ces journées passés dans le petit campement.

Elle voulait aussi alléger la tension de se sentir la cible de la haine des villageois qui ne comprenaient pas sa relation avec ce wraith. Mais y avait-il autre chose à comprendre, à part qu'elle était pour eux une «adoratrice», une _**pute**_ comme ils l'avaient marmonné assez bas pour qu'elle doute des paroles prononçés, mais assez fort pour qu'elle ne rate surtout pas leur profond mépris?

Elle-même commençait à peine à comprendre les premiers balbutiements du lien qui les unissait. Il y avait eu aussi la tension de leur dispute depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur cette planète...

Au moins Sara était soulagée de retrouver la sensation de flotter sur un nuage quand elle était à ses côtés, ainsi que l'excitante promesse de la réconciliation et de la passion qui les ferait se réunir cette nuit.

Se déshabillant, heureuse de se sentir nue, elle laissa ses vêtements sales dans un petit tas sur le sol et mit sur un banc le sac qui contenait ses maigres possessions. Elle l'ouvrit, fourrageant dans le fond pour retrouver les attaches pour ses cheveux, son précieux savon et une petite bouteille dans laquelle il ne restait qu'un fond de shampoing.

Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, elle attrapa au passage une serviette et des sous-vêtements propres dans une pile que Dyalla avait apportée. Elle les mit près du bain, entrant ensuite immédiatement dans ses profondeurs, contente de s'accorder cette hédoniste et délicieuse expérience.

La surface poreuse et élastique commença tout de suite à se remplir d'eau chaude aussitôt que ses pieds touchèrent le fond du bassin. Les bains wraith étaient des choses étranges et peut-être un peu rebutantes au premier abord mais tellement cool quand on en connaissait le fonctionnement. Quand on en avait pris un, on ne pouvait plus s'en passer!

Assise, Sara permit à l'eau chaude de soigner sa fatigue et elle examina les nouvelles marques entre ses seins, la petite cicatrice qu'il lui avait donné avec le Cadeau. Le rappel du survoltage, un courant soudain dans toutes ses veines, envoya un frisson à travers son corps ainsi qu'un début d'excitation et de désir qu'elle pouvait sentir s'étendre à travers sa connexion à Todd.

Elle mordit ses lèvres pour contrôler sa réaction. Curieusement, l'amusement du wraith se refléta soudain en elle et elle fut encore une fois étonnée du lien qui la connectait maintenant automatiquement à Todd, peu importe où elle était!

Du moins c'est ce qu'elle ressentait, n'ayant pas encore assez d'expérience pour mesurer la distance entre eux ni la force émotionnelle que cela prenait pour le rejoindre. Mais il avait senti son désir et elle sourit aussi, attendrie et amusée.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas été choquée de cette intrusion dans son esprit. L'amusement du wraith fut bientôt suivi de son impatience qu'elle le rejoigne, mais aussi d'un mécontentement à sa désobéissance alors qu'il comprenait qu'elle n'était pas allée directement dans le laboratoire, tel que demandé!

Se retirant soudainement du lien Sara avala, réalisant tout-à-coup à quel point elle se faisait berner. Si le wraith le voulait, il semblait qu'il pourrait la trouver peu importe où elle était, simplement en frottant son esprit contre le sien! Elle en fut soudain étourdie, troublée par le fait qu'elle ne serait jamais plus vraiment seule dans sa tête...il était peut-être tout-à-fait normal pour un wraith d'être ainsi relié à la communauté mentale de la ruche mais pour un humain, à quelque part, c'était complètement terrifiant.

Il l'avait pris comme sa Compagne - _avait-il réellement fait ça?_ - sans vraiment l'en avoir averti avant!

Le poids de toutes les implications pesa soudain sur ses épaules. Il y avait des myriades de scénarios se jouant dans son esprit.

Malgré son avertissement que personne parmi son espèce ne devait soupçonner ses sentiments pour elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pourrait vraiment être en danger! Non seulement de la part de wraith voulant le pouvoir ou simplement la «remettre à sa place» en tant qu'humaine, mais aussi de la part des adoratrices qui comploteraient tôt ou tard pour usurper sa place auprès du Commandant.

La notion du risque était tout simplement épouvantable, sous-jacente à tout moment.

_Mais qui diable était Sara Sheppard pour être placée ainsi dans une telle position par le leader de cette alliance wraith? _

Il avait une_ reine_, nom de Dieu!...alors où était donc sa place à elle, l'humaine?

Sara se lava les cheveux avec le peu de shampoing restant et commença à frotter son corps, ses pensées s'agitant autour de cette rivale. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien savoir d'elle?...si bien sûr elle était au courant que son commandant avait une favorite humaine.

Que ce soit le cas ou non, les reines étaient des créatures vicieuses, cruelles et imprévisibles.

Pour en être convaincu on n'avait qu'à en parler à son frère John qui en avait tué deux et tenu tête à bien d'autres, mais il y avait toujours un frémissement de peur qui agitait sa mâchoire et plissait ses yeux quand on les évoquait devant lui, avant qu'il ne reprenne son masque impassible de leader militaire...

En y réfléchissant, Sara ce dit que la reine connaissait sûrement son existence!

_«Mais bien sûr qu'elle était au_ _courant! Mais à quoi donc pensait-elle?»_

Il n'y avait vraiment pas grand chose que vous pouviez garder caché de ces créatures qui usaient de la télépathie avec l'habileté et la pratique de plusieurs siècles...

Rien qu'à voir Todd sur le pont de son vaisseau où elle l'avait accompagné une ou deux fois, donner ses ordres mentalement sans aucun mot échangé ou si peu entre lui et ses subalternes, ces derniers réagissant au doigt et à l'oeil à un commandement mental dont Sara n'avait conscience que quand l'officier subordonné se raidissait et exécutait l'ordre en une fraction de seconde comme si une manette invisible le manipulait comme un robot, c'était vraiment à la fois fascinant, déconcertant et vaguement effrayant!

Alors elle imaginait le pouvoir des reines, qui étaient supposées être au top du pouvoir mental.

Sara savait bien que la reine ne lui souhaiterait pas la bienvenue sur sa ruche et malgré que Todd l'ait assuré qu'il n'y avait aucune rivale dans son affection, cette reine devait sûrement penser autrement!

Elle tenta de chasser ses sombres pensées et frotta sa peau prudemment à cause des abrasions, tâtant ses membres et ne trouvant rien de grave.

Elle continua à se laver dans l'eau chaude qui apaisait son corps, mais pas le tourment de son esprit qui travaillait à abattre tous les scénarios catastrophiques qui lui venaient à l'esprit quand elle pensait à cette reine malveillante, aux wraith hostiles ou aux adoratrices envieuses.

Todd avait beau l'avoir choisi parce qu'elle était forte, disait-il. Mais aucune force ne pourrait lui permettre de résister bien longtemps à une telle coalition contre elle!

Elle en eu soudain assez et se coucha dans le bain, la tête sous l'eau, laissant la chaleur du liquide s'infiltrer dans ses os pour un moment, sentant le besoin de retourner auprès de la relative sécurité des côtés de Todd.

À travers le brouillard de l'eau chaude recouvrant son corps elle entendit le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir doucement et elle fut réveillée de sa rêverie. Elle s'assit dans l'eau, s'attendant à voir Todd bientôt arriver sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain, souhaitant que ce soit lui.

Mais le wraith ne vint pas la retrouver et fronçant légèrement les sourcils, elle attrapa la serviette de bain près d'elle dans l'intention de l'enrouler autour d'elle, si ce n'était pas Todd.

Elle décida de se lever et sortit de l'eau, s'enveloppant de la grande serviette, son coeur battant vite en réponse à la montée de l'adrénaline en elle._ Peut-être que quelqu'un de malveillant était entré pour lui faire un mauvais sort?_

Bravement, elle décida de sortir de la salle de bain et s'avança un peu dans la pièce principale. La figure se tenant au côté du lit était simplement celle de Dyalla. Sara soupira, soulagée. Elle marcha vers la jeune adoratrice, enroulée dans son drap de bain.

-Dyalla?

La jeune fille qui lui tournait le dos sursauta et se retourna, poussant un petit cri de surprise alors qu'elle échappa quelque chose sur le lit.

Sursautant également en entendant son cri, Sara se ré-enveloppa prestement dans sa serviette qu'elle avait failli laisser tomber.

Elle scanna le visage de la fille sur lequel il y avait encore une expression d'effroi un peu trop coupable.

-Oh pardonnez-moi, Ma Dame! murmura finalement Dyalla, forçant les mots à travers des lèvres engourdies, le remords écrit en larges lettres partout sur elle. Je...je ne savais pas que vous étiez ici, sinon je serais venue plus tôt pour porter vos vêtements.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, se demandant si sa paranoïa n'était pas en train de gagner, Sara regarda au-delà de Dyalla le petit tas de vêtements sur le lit et haussa les épaules quand elle ne vit rien d'inquiétant.

-C'est ok, dit-elle. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je prenais un bain.

Dyalla fit précautionneusement le tour des yeux de la pièce, un léger tremblement dans sa voix:

-Le Commandant n'est pas ici?

-Le Commandant, dit Sara sèchement et avec ennui...est occupé quelque part ailleurs...je dois aller le rejoindre bientôt.

Le mouvement nerveux que fit Dyalla la fit bouger hors de l'ombre et une des lumières du mur organique vint frapper la peau de sa nuque. Ce qui fut mis en évidence fit s'approcher tout-à-coup Sara qui étira une main pour tourner la tête de la fille, pour pouvoir mieux voir.

– - _Ohseigneur!_ fit-elle en sursautant d'horreur, reconnaissant les marques pour ce qu'elles étaient...(ne portait-elle pas quelque chose de similaire?) mais _jamais_ Todd ne l'avait traité de cette façon!

-Attends ici! ordonna-t-elle alors avec autorité, traversant la pièce pour prendre sur sa petite table le sac, le professionnalisme et l'inquiétude pour sa patiente prenant le dessus.

Elle retrouva sa trousse d'urgence et en sortit aussi des antiseptiques. Revenant vers Dyalla qui la surveillait, confuse et embarrassée, Sara la poussa gentiment dans une position assise sur le grand lit.

Elle examina la blessure et ouvrit ensuite sa trousse médicale. La jeune adoratrice regardait la trousse comme si un animal enragé allait en sortir, livide alors que de vilaines couleurs bleu et noire étaient apparues sur la morsure, couvrant la jonction entre sa nuque et son épaule avec des rebords de peau levée et arrachée qui allait sûrement former une croûte. C'était vraiment pas du joli! se dit Sara.

-Ne bouges pas dit-elle doucement, prenant une compresse de coton et appliquant d'une façon experte un liquide antiseptique pour laver la blessure, évaluant méticuleusement la morsure avec un détachement clinique. La jeune fille flancha un peu quand l'antiseptique piqua, s'infiltrant dans la blessure vicieuse...mais elle endura en silence, attendant patiemment que sa maîtresse ait terminé ce qu'elle était en train de faire, notant attentivement toutes ses actions et ses paroles pour qu'elle puisse ensuite les transmettre à..._**Lui**_.

Finalement satisfaite, Sara ramassa ses affaires et se recula, levant les yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille:

-Qui t'a fait ça?

Le ton était ferme, presque brutal.

Tenant sa tête basse, Dyalla murmura prudemment:

- Ma Dame, je...je ne peux pas..

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait, mais Sara était nouvelle aux règles de cette ruche et comprenait bien que la loi du silence était probablement le meilleur garant d'une longue vie pour un esclave humain.

Elle décida tout de même de mentionner l'incident à Todd. Elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il se montrerait intéressé, mais elle sentait qu'il devait néanmoins être mis au courant. Soupirant, elle continua:

-Écoutes Dyalla...je sais combien les wraith peuvent être brutaux, mais _ça! _ça semble plutôt extrême! (elle pointait la vilaine morsure du bout du doigt). Est-ce qu'il t'a fait mal ailleurs?

Rougissante de honte et d'excitation au souvenir de l'Instructeur quand il l'avait enfin prise, Dyalla se rappela la force et la puissance du corps du wraith alors qu'il avait utilisé le sien sans merci.

Ses cuisses lui faisaient mal et elle ressentit une brûlure tout au fond d'elle au souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient fait, de sa bouche écrasant la sienne, de son sexe la possédant impitoyablement, de la perte de son innocence.

Il n'avait pas été tout à fait ce qu'elle avait imaginé, mais sa morsure l'avait marqué, distingué comme sienne. Elle lui appartenait indéniablement maintenant! Il ne s'était certes pas montré tendre, mais il avait été consciencieux à lui donner du plaisir et malgré sa bestialité, elle avait été éblouie et avait connu la jouissance, plutôt masochiste il va sans dire.

Hochant la tête négativement et refusant d'en dire davantage, elle se leva brusquement:

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre que je puisse faire pour vous, Compa..Sara? Je suis en train de négliger mes devoirs.

Reconnaissant une rebuffade quand on lui en donnait une, Sara étrécit ses lèvres en une moue dubitative et lui indiqua du menton une pile de vêtements sales à emmener.

-Pas vraiment, Dyalla...juste ça à faire nettoyer, et aussi m'emmener quelque chose à manger aussitôt que possible. Il faudra l'apporter au laboratoire, car je vais y passer presque toute la journée.

-Comme vous voudrez, Ma Dame...

Dyalla s'activa discrètement et prit les vêtements sales, évitant méticuleusement tout autre contact des yeux avec la Compagne.

Sara observa la servante quelques minutes puis retourna son attention à ce qu'il y avait sur le lit: son portable, sa veste d'Atlantis et quelques autres vêtements maintenant propres.

Il était clair qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres discussions avec la jeune fille au sujet de ce qui s'était passé. C'était quelque chose qu'elle déplorait et elle aurait tant souhaité pouvoir surmonter la multitude de différences entre elles!

Dieu qu'elle aurait eu besoin d'une amie, une présence féminine bienveillante aurait bien fait l'affaire.

Soupirant, Sara fouilla dans les vêtements classiques mais plutôt commodes d'adoratrices...ils étaient tous du style qui en révélait un peu trop...

Elle chercha un petit quelque chose qui en laissait plus à l'imagination que moins et ayant choisi, attendit que la jeune fille parte pour s'habiller.

_0000000000_

Les analyses de gènes isolés des échantillons variés que Todd s'était procuré des humains qu'il avait ramené de la planète venaient juste de commencer mais sa patience avait déjà atteint sa limite!

Il y avait un autre groupe d'échantillons qui avaient besoin d'être testés et les informations sur les lamelles que Sara et lui avaient préparées devaient être classifiées en ordre, pour voir ensuite la corrélation avec tous les autres facteurs externes.

La tâche était fastidieuse et même si une petite partie en était menée par quelques-uns des techniciens wraith que Todd avait ramené de la planète sur sa ruche, ils manquaient en connaissances et de l'expertise de sa Compagne et aussi de sa compétence.

Alors qu'elle ne soit pas là avec lui actuellement était quelque peu...vexant!

Tout était devenu beaucoup plus compliqué, surtout depuis les données additionnelles qui lui avaient été communiqué par les cristaux ramenés des archives de la bibliothèque de la base et surtout des informations données par son Second, ce qui n'avait pas amélioré l'humeur déjà sombre du Commandant:

«-_Elle se remet encore de son épreuve et elle est tout aussi concernée par son inquiétude au sujet de ce qui va lui arriver, Commandant...et également de ce qui concerne aussi son statut de reine de la ruche et de celui de votre Compagne..._

_Penchant sa tête de côté, le Second avait observé attentivement son supérieur avant d'ajouter, incapable de retenir le ton critique de sa voix, sachant trop bien qui était __**la**__ vraie compagne entre la reine et Sara Sheppard: _

– _-La Gardienne de la base était très insultée et m'a parlé des rumeurs circulant que vous aviez placé une humaine dans la position de reine..._

– _-En effet..._

_Les mots furent soupirés par Todd qui resta délibérément vague, tant qu'à la signification attachée au «en effet». Ç'aurait pu tout aussi bien être en rapport avec les déficiences de la souveraine, l'attitude outrée de la Gardienne ou bien le fait que sa favorite actuelle, une humaine, était en train de supplanter une reine! _

– _- Elle n'a eu aucun enfant vivant? demanda alors le Commandant._

– _- Non...ils étaient tous mort-nés et aucun n'aurait été viable de toute façon..._

_(Parmi les wraith il était de coutume de toute façon de laisser mourir un enfant né avec un handicap quelconque)._

_Les yeux orangé du Second étaient pensifs alors qu'il partageait l'information avec son Commandant, se rendant compte soudainement que cet ancien wraith orchestrait un jeu beaucoup plus grand et complexe qu'il ne s'y était attendu. _

_Se penchant par en avant soudainement, Todd ronronna, sa voix atteignant la limite de la violence en ajoutant:_

– _- Soyez certain de vous rappeler de quel bord penche votre loyauté, sous-commandant...et sur qui doit se porter votre protection, si cela est requis!»_

Savoir que la reine avait un génome défectueux était une chose, mais voir les conséquences directes de cette affectation et ses répercussions dans le futur en était une autre!

Todd grogna, car c'était pire qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru...

Il semblait que le virus produisait des dommages permanents dans le système reproducteur de la reine, causant des anomalies fatales à ses embryons...

Son hypothèse était qu'elle n'était certainement pas la seule affectée, considérant que cette peste se répandait sur plusieurs mondes humains cueillis régulièrement pas les wraith. À ce rythme, la survie de son espèce serait sérieusement en danger!

À la lumière de ce que lui avait rapporté Méroc, son serviteur mais aussi son espion quand ils atterrissaient sur des mondes humains, Todd était maintenant absolument certain qu'il y avait un agent extérieur opérant sur les planètes où étaient situées leurs réserves alimentaires, pour s'assurer que les hordes humaines étaient grandement affectées. Frappant soudainement du poing le coin de la console où il opérait, il se calma et commença une autre simulation, sifflant avec impatience à la pensée des implications, incapable de véritablement se concentrer sur sa tâche.

Attrapant son odeur par ses fentes sensorielles faciales alors qu'elle traversait la porte du laboratoire, Todd glissa un regard par-dessus son ordinateur, regardant Sara déambuler vers le plan de travail...

-Ahhhh...tu as décidé de venir me rejoindre après tout?

Sa voix était de toute évidence irritée mais Sara le fixa en réponse, faisant une pause en chemin, son visage perplexe et surpris par son attitude.

Elle vint vers l'endroit où il était assis, plaçant sa petite main sur son épaule, se penchant subitement en soupirant pour poser un doux baiser sur la joue anguleuse du wraith. Attrapant son poignet, il la tira de derrière lui jusqu'à ses genoux et l'y fit asseoir, son irritation et son impatience subitement disparues.

La regardant dans les yeux et penchant sa tête, il vit dans son expression une distance en elle des problèmes présents. Il fut momentanément assez distrait pour lui demander:

-Quelque chose te trouble?

-Je croyais qu'on était supposé travailler? dit-elle également ennuyée, poussant sur sa poitrine pour qu'il puisse lui permettre de se lever. Elle prit ensuite le siège situé à côté du sien et répondit finalement avec un ton belliqueux:

-Et, oui! Quelque chose me trouble...

Todd avait déjà retourné sa tête vers l'information qu'il traitait sur son écran et fit un petit _«Mmmm»_ négligent. Ses doigts suivaient les écritures sur l'écran et comme elle ne parlait plus, il leva finalement des yeux impatients sur elle: _«Quoi?»_ dit-il brusquement.

-Tu l'auras demandé toi-même! fit-elle d'un ton sentencieux. Par quoi donc veux-tu que je commence?

Elle se pencha plus près pour vérifier ce qu'il faisait et pointa brièvement du doigt sur l'écran une correction qui devait être faite, ce à quoi il grogna en signe de remerciement et elle continua:

-Peut-être par le problème de cette maudite reine que tu as et dont tu avais «omis» de me parler? Et aussi à quoi diable tu jouais en me mettant dans la position si dangereuse de Compagne?

-Tu es à moi et ce fait est irrévocable, Sara!

La main du wraith avait fait une pause sur le clavier et il prit un air pensif pour continuer:

-Je vois les conséquences de tout ceci pour toi...et pour moi-même.

-Mais la reine n'est sûrement pas heureuse de connaître mon existence, Todd...elle doit être foutrement en colère de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un comme moi à bord!

Todd regarda sa Compagne avec appréhension:

-Et c'est pourquoi tu dois te montrer _très___prudente, ma Sara...

Scrutant son visage, Sara se sentit exaspérée comme souvent avec lui. Elle avait souvent l'impression d'avoir à appliquer toute une torture sur lui pour extraire chaque molécule d'information de sa part! Alors elle changea de sujet...

-Qu'est-ce que Ken-.._ton Second _a ramené comme information que tu étais sidésireux de me cacher tout-à-l'heure?

La question était demandée ingénument. Il partit simplement à rire, saisissant sa main et passant son pouce sur ses jointures, appréciant sa méthode habile mais crue d'essayer de tirer de l'information de lui.

-La transcription n'en est pas entièrement complétée, mais...

Il éleva sa main tenant la sienne pour embrasser ses doigts, le regard intense de ses yeux verts dorés la regardant par en-dessous, décidant de lui dire quelque chose qui la distrairait pour un moment:

-Je m'assurerai de te le dire quand ce sera fait. Pour ce qui est de la reine...il y a un problème avec son ADN.

Voyant dans ses yeux son intérêt s'allumer subitement alors qu'elle avait plusieurs autres questions sur le bord des lèvres, il ajouta:

-Nous devrions aussi prendre un échantillon de ton sang, pour voir si nous pouvons vérifier la causalité pour notre lien.

-Tu veux trouver une cure pour moi? fit Sara, incapable de résister à la moquerie. Le regard brûlant qu'il lui envoya tourna immédiatement tout son être liquide, comme du plasma volcanique dans sa poitrine. Il mordilla ses doigts avant de relâcher sa main, l'action causant un flamboiement dans leur connexion.

Se levant et allant quérir une seringue dans le tiroir d'une station plus loin, Todd lui fit signe de le rejoindre...elle roula sa manche, tâtant son biceps pour placer de la pression sur ses vaisseaux sanguins et surveilla alors qu'une bonne veine se soulevait dans le creux interne de son coude, claire et bleue. Ses doigts minces et forts supportèrent la partie base du bras de la jeune femme alors qu'il insérait l'aiguille nettement et habilement, la fiole se remplissant rapidement de sang rouge vermeil.

Alors qu'il rangeait l'échantillon sanguin, il répliqua doucement, ronronnant:

- Jamais une cure, ma Sara...Jamais.

_0000000000_

_**Atlantis...**_

Ils reçurent le message un peu après que l'aube se soit levée sur la cité...

Le soleil était comme un chariot de feu, brûlant le bord des nuages rougeâtres à l'horizon et changeant leur transparence en doré. Sous le ciel s'illuminant, la mer était mortellement calme, annonçant la fin de la pluie qui serait peut-être remplacée par une belle journée claire, comme certains l'avaient prédit.

Une figure solitaire et méditative se tenait au bout du quai, ruminant tranquillement en regardant le soleil se lever.

Rodney McKay était venu ici parce qu'il ne dormait pas bien et avait besoin de solitude. Il se retourna soudain vers la cité qui était devenue son foyer et entra dans le bâtiment qui contenait la baie des jumpers, le contenu de la missive qu'ils avaient reçu de Todd pesant sur son coeur.

Comme d'habitude avec toute communication impliquant une interraction avec les wraith, le contenu du message était parcimonieux, presqu'au point de la rudesse. Mais les wraith ne parlaient jamais beaucoup, même pas celui avec qui ils avaient une alliance. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne reconnaissait pas en lui-même, étant bavard de nature et parlant même souvent tout seul.

La seule chose dont manquait la communication était d'être plus spécifique au sujet de Sara...

Rodney McKay avait eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se calmer, aurait eu besoin d'en savoir plus pour calmer son inquiétude et se préparer pour la revoir bientôt, tant il avait besoin de lui parler et de rafistoler les pots cassés.

La seule chose qu'il aurait vraiment aimé aurait été d'avoir un message de la part de Sara Sheppard elle-même...juste un petit quelque chose qui aurait laissé voir que sa vieille vie lui manquait mais que surtout ses amis lui manquaient! Le ciel seul savait combien c'était dur chaque jour ici sans son sourire lumineux et son sens de l'humour qui les faisaient souvent sourire! Il savait que John Sheppard, bien que le cachant soigneusement, ressentait la même chose.

Une partie de Rodney McKay la voulait de retour sur Atlantis, alors qu'une autre souhaitait juste que le prédateur vert qui la leur avait enlevée la traite avec le soin et le respect qu'elle méritait. Une petite partie de lui, même s'il avait clamé haut et fort le contraire, espérait que le wraith l'aimait véritablement de la façon dont John l'affirmait... il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de supporter qu'elle soit emprisonnée contre son gré sur une ruche, sans confort et hors de la protection de ses amis atlantes. Il ne pouvait penser à une telle opportunité, elle parmi des aliens opportunistes et affamés!

Traversant les corridors de la cité vers sa destination, le savant canadien serra sa veste sur lui contre un froid imaginaire et hâta son pas. Ronon Dex se tenait à l'entrée de la baie, lui faisant signe de se dépêcher.

-Où diable étiez-vous? demanda le satédien. Il suivit le scientifique dans le jumper où McKay put voir Sheppard, Teyla et ce maudit technicien de Hadley.

Le canadien grogna quelque chose d'à peine audible et se valut un ricanement de la part de Ronon. Ce dernier se dirigea dans le fond du jumper sur un siège près de Teyla.

Le docteur Hadley, entendant le grognement, leva sa tête avec ironie et dévisagea Rodney avec dédain, puis l'ignora délibérément.

Mckay eut finalement la grâce d'avoir l'air honteux de son retard et marmonna des excuses à peine sincères avant de s'asseoir également derrière Sheppard.

Endurant le regard mécontent que le colonel glissa dans sa direction, le scientifique ouvrit sa bouche pour parler puis décida finalement de se la fermer pour ne pas mettre d'huile sur le feu. Il y avait des moments, pas souvent il fallait l'avouer, où il tirait des leçons de Todd ne répliquant pas du tout dans ces cas-là, ce qui était finalement une habile et sage tactique.

-Ok, dit Sheppard, vérifiant si tous les systèmes du petit vaisseau répondaient bien avant de partir:

-Pas de dernières requêtes, j'imagine?...c'était une question rhétorique, Rodney. Si _**tout le monde**_ est prêt, alors allons-y!

_0000000000_

_**Sur la planète...**_

- Ils sont venus encore une fois...pas plus tard qu'il y a sept jours après la dernière cueillette qui a enlevé ma femme et mon fils, fit amèrement le vieil homme.

Ses yeux étaient pleins du désespoir que Sheppard et son équipe avaient vu bien trop souvent maintenant. Prenant une respiration pénible, l'homme continua après avoir maîtrisé un sanglot étranglé dans sa gorge.

-Cette fois-ci, ils sont venus et sont restés pendant dix jours complets, posant des questions, cherchant quelque chose jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident finalement d'enlever trois d'entre nous.

Ronon renifla avec mépris puis se décolla du mur où il était appuyé et s'avança vers l'homme:

-Ont-ils fait une autre cueillette?

-Non.

Il fronça les sourcils en direction du colonel assis plus loin et ajouta:

-Ils ont été très clair sur le fait qu'ils ne voulaient cueillir personne et ont même promis qu'ils ne reviendraient pas. Le Commandant..

-Est-ce qu'il avait sur son visage un tatouage en forme d'étoile autour de l'oeil gauche? l'interrompit Rodney McKay, voulant être certain que ce n'était pas encore une de ces chasses au mauvais canard auxquelles il avait trop souvent participé sans grand résultat dernièrement.

Devenant silencieux alors qu'il réfléchissait, le vieil homme hocha finalement sa tête affirmativement:

-Oui, c'était bien lui!...et il avait avec lui une compagne...une avec des manières étranges, que nous n'avons jamais connu avant par ici!

Un bruit de gorge colérique leur parvint de Ronon Dex pendant que McKay se penchait en avant brusquement pour s'appuyer sur la table, un mouvement imité simultanément par Sheppard qui fit un geste sec de la main pour faire taire autant le satédien que le scientifique et demanda:

-Vous en savez plus au sujet de cette...compagne? Que pouvez-vous nous en dire?

Le visage du villageois se contorsionna soudain en une grimace de haine et de mépris et il parla clairement, la condamnation et le dégoût parfaitement évidents dans sa voix et ses traits:

-Oh celle-là! C'est juste une putain et elle ne mérite pas votre attention...c'est une adoratrice de wraith de la pire sorte. De celle qui réchauffe leur lit.

Frappé par l'attitude ouverte de haine, John Sheppard ferma aussitôt ses traits qu'il durcit. Il n'était pas trop certain comment répondre à cela, mais il répliqua finalement d'une voix calme et prudente:

-Alors c'était bien une femelle _humaine_ qu'il avait avec lui à ses côtés?

L'homme maintenant silencieux hocha affirmativement la tête.

-Elle n'était pas armée? continua John Sheppard.

Ouvrant grand les yeux, l'homme remarqua tout à coup que les trois hommes le regardaient intensément, suspendus à chacun de ses mots. Il se demanda pourquoi elle était si importante pour eux. Il plissa ses lèvres avec dédain:

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle est pour vous, cette...concubine de wraith? (il avait été plus poli cette fois, ne la traitant pas de pute).

-Quelqu'un que nous avons besoin de reprendre à ce Commandant wraith! dit John Sheppard, sachant que ses alliances avec le wraith nommé Todd ne devraient jamais être connues des humains de Pégase, car ils ne comprendraient pas.

-Pourquoi? demanda le vieux villageois. Ce wraith va la tuer aussitôt qu'il s'en sera lassé et la remplacera par une autre...c'est de cette façon qu'ils agissent avec leurs putes! Et croyez-moi, elles ne méritent pas mieux.

La haine et le dédain étaient réapparus dans la voix mordante du vieil homme.

Le satédien grogna et sortit soudain de la hutte, la porte se refermant brusquement sous sa solide poigne. McKay devint pâle comme un drap, ses yeux bleus semblant brûler dans son visage, sa bouche une mince ligne faisant presque disparaître ses lèvres qui avaient blêmies.

Sheppard resta aussi nonchalant qu'il le pouvait en face de tels mots condamnant sa soeur sans merci, sachant que les humains de Pégase disaient souvent la vérité sur les wraith, forts de leurs expériences malheureuses avec ceux-ci.

Il contrôla finalement ses derniers sursauts intérieurs de culpabilité et de rage. Il n'était pas sûr s'il pouvait encore supporter dans les yeux et sûrement dans les paroles de McKay la condamnation encore une fois. Il ignora le regard ouvert de mépris lancé en sa direction par son ami.

-Pourriez-vous me montrer où ils ont séjourné et travaillé? dit-il au vieil homme.

Il avait besoin d'une excuse pour sortir de cette hutte, pesante d'une atmosphère oppressante.

Toujours suspicieux l'aîné du village se leva, leur faisant un signe sec du menton pour qu'ils le suivent. Ils sortirent tous de la hutte.

-Là-bas, fit-il en pointant un ensemble de bâtiments du doigt. Ils sont demeurés là et y ont travaillé chaque jour dans les trois autres à côté.

-Ces prisonniers qu'ils ont emmenés...continua Sheppard. Avez-vous une idée pourquoi les wraith les ont choisis en particulier pour les emmener avec eux sur la ruche?

-Je peux vous montrer où ils les gardaient continua l'homme, mais je n'ai aucune idée pour quelle raison ils les ont choisis. Il ajouta:

-Il est parti au loin du village pour un certain temps, ce Commandant. Il les a recherché puis après son retour, ils sont tous repartis tout de suite...

Hochant la tête, John plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et fixa Rodney McKay:

-Rodney, allez voir avec Hadley les habitations là-bas où ils ont séjourné et travaillé, ainsi que l'endroit où ils détenaient les prisonniers. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait y avoir des preuves utiles là-dedans!

-Qu'est-ce que nous sommes, marmonna Rodney froidement. La maudite équipe des Experts du CSI, Sheppard?

Il se dirigea néanmoins vers l'endroit désigné par le vieux villageois, un air outré et mécontent sur le visage. Mais comme il voulait découvrir à tous prix où était Sara, il se plia à la requête de John.

Sheppard suivit le villageois qui le ramenait au campement du village car il voulait interroger également les malades que sa soeur avait traités, espérant découvrir des informations supplémentaires, des commentaires que sa soeur aurait fait qui les mettraient sur la bonne voie, même s'il doutait d'avoir des résultats vraiment pertinents. Réticent et de mauvaise humeur, Ronon leur emboîta le pas.

En chemin, le colonel rumina...il pouvait faire plus que de simplement accepter la condamnation dans les yeux de McKay, s'il croyait ce que le villageois leur avait dit.

Est-ce qu'il avait été si naïf, si mauvais à décrypter Todd? Est-ce qu'il avait vu dans le wraith une sincérité similaire aux émotions humaines auxquelles il pouvait s'identifier? Chaque petite évidence recueillie dernièrement lui indiquait le contraire et il décida soudain de repousser les mots pessimistes et de condamnation du villageois de sa tête, puis s'en tint finalement à ce que ses entrailles lui criaient. Ce villageois finalement ne racontait que les préjugés que tout homme ayant à affronter des wraith projetait...

Après quelques interrogatoires infructueux, il rejoignit finalement Hadley et McKay dans un coin. Rodney était penché sur quelques débris et ne leva même pas la tête à son approche. John se promena parmi les items restés derrière, se demandant pourquoi les villageois n'avaient pas fait le ménage, poussant du bout de sa botte un morceau de débris quelconque. Le seul autre son fut le bruit du crayon poussé par le canadien alors qu'il prenait des notes, puis du papier froissé roulé en boule qu'il jeta n'importe où au hasard.

-On dirait bien qu'il n'y a rien ici Rodney...se résolut finalement à dire John Sheppard.

-Ne me parlez pas, Sheppard.

La voix du physicien était étouffée alors qu'elle lui parvenait du dessous d'une console que McKay vérifiait, mais le message était clair comme du cristal.

_-_ Je vous le laisserai savoir si..

Rodney McKay devint silencieux alors que ses doigts qui tâtaient rencontraient quelque chose de caché très soigneusement dans les joints entre la table et la console. Tirant avec ses doigts qui pouvaient à peine en atteindre les bords, il ne réussit qu'à repousser l'objet plus loin.

_-Oh seigneur_! Ronon, donnez-moi un de vos couteaux. Je pense que j'ai trouvé quelque chose!

(à suivre)


	9. Chapter 9

_La Compagne_

Chapitre IX

_**Sur la ruche, quartiers du Commandant...**_

Todd parcourut doucement de sa main le corps de sa Compagne alors qu'elle s'était collé tout contre sa poitrine, passive. Il la tenait tout contre lui comme s'il voulait la garder là, à jamais.

Sa chevelure fauve glissait entre ses doigts alors qu'il la caressait, sa main nourricière jouant entrelacée dans la main de l'humaine. Il la libéra légèrement de son étreinte alors que son baiser qui dévorait sa bouche se terminait. Sara soupira contre ses lèvres, aussi perdue en lui qu'il l'était en cet instant alors que ses doigts maintenant libérés caressaient le tatouage en forme d'étoile autour de son oeil gauche.

Todd fronça pourtant ses arcades sourcilières, sentant tout à coup que Sara n'était pas tout-à-fait «là». Le wraith leva la main et saisit vivement celle de la jeune femme.

-Petite humaine, grogna-t-il doucement. Quelque chose te trouble encore?

-Oui, admit-elle, penchant la tête tout contre sa caresse. Il s'agit de Dyalla...

Surpris, le wraith recula légèrement sa tête pour mieux regarder la jeune femme.

-Ta servante?

Ce nom n'en était pas un qu'il s'attendait à entendre alors qu'ils s'étaient retirés dans leurs quartiers et sa voix fut un peu rude et ennuyée alors qu'il demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec elle?

-Elle...elle a été mordue, dit Sara embarrassée mais se lançant bravement.

Todd haussa les épaules avec un désintérêt évident mais elle continua avec entêtement, le forçant à l'écouter:

-J'ai dû la soigner et je ne le mentionnerais pas si ça n'avait pas été une morsure réellement vicieuse, comme si la pauvre fille avait été attaquée!

-Elle a été réclamée, Sara...de la même manière que je l'ai fait pour toi. C'est assez inhabituel pour une reproductrice de rejoindre le harem d'un wraith, mais cela s'est produit auparavant!

Todd plaça une main sur les marques de la propre morsure qu'il avait infligée à Sara, entre l'épaule et sa nuque:

-Il y a quelques wraith qui ne se retiennent pas du tout mais pour ma part, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-Merci! fit Sara d'un ton un peu sarcastique.

Elle savait pourtant que dans le pire des moments, il avait toujours été prudent en restreignant sa force, considérant sa fragilité d'humaine.

-Mais on dirait vraiment que c'est un animal sauvage qui l'a mordu, Todd! continua-t-elle. Et la pauvre fille ne semble pas avoir eu tant de plaisir que ça... ça n'est tout de même pas normal et correct, non?

Se souvenant des raisons pour lesquelles il était avec cette femelle, Todd se rappela que parmi elles, il y avait sa grande compassion. Il ne put la blâmer de s'inquiéter ainsi de sa servante...

- Alors je devrai enquêter et découvrir qui l'a réclamée et de quel droit, Sara. finit-il par dire, réticent. Est-ce que cela te rassure?

Sara se retourna dans ses bras légèrement, se levant un peu pour scruter le visage du wraith et chercher ses yeux, insistante, entourant sa nuque de ses bras et les refermant sur son cou.

-Je n'en aurais pas parlé autrement ajouta-t-elle, mais je l'ai soignée et c'est vraiment extrême comme morsure!

-Expliques? demanda-t-il, un début de mauvaise humeur s'élevant en lui.

Il devenait irrité parce que pour lui, c'était un sujet plutôt insignifiant. _Ne venait-il pas de lui dire qu'il considérait enquêter sur ce qui s'était passé? _

Ce n'était pas non plus dans ses habitudes de s'occuper du harem d'un autre mâle et c'était surtout délicat dans le cas d'une ruche qu'il venait d'acquérir depuis peu de temps...cela pourrait être même problématique et ajouter de la distance et de la méfiance dans sa structure de commandement.

Sara mordit sa lèvre inférieure dans une attitude perplexe puis elle lui ouvrit simplement son esprit, prenant sa tête entre ses deux mains et le regardant intensément dans les yeux:

-Regardes par toi-même, dit-elle.

Les yeux vert-doré la scrutèrent intensément, son esprit devenant soudain sien, disséquant ce qu'il voulait voir de ce qui la tourmentait. Il sortit les souvenirs de Dyalla de l'esprit de sa Compagne.

Todd mit de côté les émotions humaines et se concentra sur l'image restante.

Il apparaissait que Sara avait eu raison et il y avait une détresse dans le regard de la jeune adoratrice...ses yeux d'animal blessé excitèrent ses instincts de prédateur pour un petit moment, lui faisant enfoncer réflexivement les griffes de ses doigts dans la peau fragile de sa Compagne. Entendant son exclamation de douleur il la relâcha soudainement puis étrécit ses yeux, pensifs.

-Alors? demanda-t-elle.

Cela ramena son attention vers Sara. Il grogna et lui mit encore une fois la main dessus, la poussant doucement vers le lit pour l'y étendre et allonger sa longue silhouette sur la jeune femme.

-Tu as raison effectivement...je vais enquêter, dit le wraith, puis il passa une main ferme et un regard de concupiscence sur les côtes de la jeune femme, baissant la tête pour mordiller tendrement le creux de sa nuque, l'amenant avidement tout contre lui.

_0000000000_

Méroc surveillait les deux femmes alors que Dyalla racontait son histoire à Néva, cette dernière prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la réconforter...

Le serviteur sans âge se posa des questions.

Néva n'avait jamais démontré aucune compassion de quelque façon que ce soit envers ceux de son espèce, encore moins pour prendre soin d'eux...à fortiori une autre femelle humaine qui aurait pu être de la compétition! Et cela, pendant toutes les années où il avait été adorateur sur cette ruche.

Passant d'un maître wraith à un autre, son rôle avait toujours été clair et maintenant, Néva semblait impliquée avec cette folle petite reproductrice à qui il avait permis d'être la servante de la Compagne du Commandant. Cela pourrait s'avérer une erreur qui lui coûterait cher et il se demanda s'il devrait avertir tout de suite son Maître ou attendre plus longtemps pour deviner quel était le jeu de ces deux apparentes complices?

D'aller maintenant aviser son Seigneur quand il était encore incertain ne lui vaudrait pas l'approbation du commandant wraith, alors il décida de veiller sur la Compagne avec encore plus de ferveur qu'elle n'en méritait. Rester près de cette Sara Sheppard serait certes embêtant, mais pourrait éclairer d'un jour nouveau les machinations qui se tramaient sur ce vaisseau-ruche.

Aussitôt qu'il était revenu de la mission que le Commandant lui avait assigné, il s'était rendu compte que l'atmosphère sur la ruche était plus tendue, plus dense qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis un bon moment. Cela le motivait à en rechercher le pourquoi.

Sortant des ombres pour faire connaître sa présence après les avoir espionné longuement, Méroc salua les deux femmes:

-Dyalla, Néva...j'espère que tout va bien?

_0000000000_

S'assoyant lourdement, le Second se sentit perturbé par les informations dérobées qu'il avait gardé pour lui et qu'il n'avait pas encore remis au Commandant.

Pour un bon moment il resta là, immobile, complètement absorbé par le rythme défilant des caractères montrés sur son écran personnel, un étalage dangereux et extraordinaire de l'arrogance de la part de ces maudits Anciens et des scientifiques de sa propre espèce.

Creusant dans les archives, il tomba sur des données beaucoup plus anciennes qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir...au-delà des 20,000 ans de l'histoire courante authentifiée!

Là, à la fois horrifiante et spectaculaire était l'étalage d'une information remontant à près de 50,000 ans, établissant une relation très proche entre les humains de la galaxie de Pégase et les wraith. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu présumer.

Ce n'était pas un secret que les wraith possédaient de l'ADN humain et qu'ils descendaient aussi de la créature que les Lantéens avaient appelé l'insecte «Iratus».

Mais ce qui n'était pas du tout connu était les efforts que ces scientifiques avaient fait pour rendre ces deux espèces plus compatibles.

Sur son écran s'étalait des données sur la reproduction des grandes hordes, comment l'espèce humaine avait été découverte une fois qu'ils eurent développé les voyages à grande vitesse, leur évolution aux mains de leurs propres scientifiques et généticiens pour qu'ils deviennent spécialisés dans la façon de s'alimenter qu'il exerçaient maintenant, prédateurs redoutables d'une autre espèce d'êtres pensants...il y avait les détails de plusieurs expériences menées, précautionneusement et méticuleusement enregistrés. Des expériences qui démontraient que certains cycles de reproduction avaient été sélectionnés délibérément, résultant en une remarquable diversité génétique, très méconnue de son espèce maintenant.

Si ce qu'il lisait actuellement se révélait authentique, - et le Commandant, vu son âge vénérable, était sûrement au courant! - il y avait alors une réponse possible à l'extinction des wraith dans cette galaxie.

Tapant des doigts sur le doux matériel organique de son interface personnelle et encryptée, le Second se demanda quel jeu jouait son supérieur, quel était son raisonnement, ses buts. Même pour quelqu'un d'aussi habile, tout lui sembla plutôt alambiqué...

….et le rôle de Sara Sheppard dans tout ça n'était sûrement pas aussi simple que de simplement procurer son expertise et ses compétences pour les recherches du Commandant, car il l'avait aussi pris comme Compagne et concubine, une circonstance qu'il trouvait difficile à comprendre et accepter, étant donné ses propres préjugés envers les humains.

Grognant, son humeur ne lui permettant pas de penser clairement, le Second se leva et s'éloigna de sa console, laissant l'écran faire défiler les caractères verts sur fond noir.

Il marcha en silence de long en large dans le périmètre de ses quartiers, s'arrêtant soudain devant la grande fenêtre convexe donnant sur le champ d'étoiles où s'était arrêté le vaisseau-ruche, se tenant immobile dans l'espace en vue de régénérer sa coque, baignée dans la radiance de la nébula toute proche. Fermant les yeux, il pouvait presque sentir les changements de la structure organique et pour un moment, il s'immergea dans quelque chose de familier, quelque chose de stable et qui n'était pas affecté par le flux des grands changements.

Peut-être...pensa-t-il avec moins de réticence qu'avant, devrait-il commencer à faire plus ample connaissance avec cette Compagne, en apprendre ainsi plus sur ce qui se passait, pour savoir où placer vraiment sa loyauté?

Le son de la porte de ses quartiers s'ouvrant fit faire une pause dans les rêveries du Second. Une de ses servantes entra...en fait, il s'agissait de l'adoratrice Althéa, sa concubine et sa favorite.

Mais il n'était pas d'humeur...

-Est-ce que je t'ai fait appeler, Althéa?

Il se retourna brusquement pour la voir courbée à quelques pieds de lui. La vue de sa forme inclinée était toujours aussi plaisante, mais il était encore réticent à chasser son humeur noire. La jeune femme se releva mais resta silencieuse.

-Parles, fit le Second avec impatience.

-Seigneur...murmura-t-elle, ses yeux toujours baissés. Pardonnez mon intrusion, mais vous m'avez dit de vous prévenir de tous nouveaux développements.

Le Second s'approcha, attentif, penchant sa tête de côté, attendant. Finalement, le regard de la femme se leva vers les yeux orangés et il l'observa alors qu'elle calmait sa peur. Elle était pleine d'incertitude, prudente, désireuse pourtant de lui plaire et il fit taire des instincts qui auraient été inappropriés pour le moment.

Plus gentiment, il dit:

-Viens plus près, Althéa...

Obéissante, l'adoratrice s'approcha plus près de son Maître et fixa son regard inquisiteur, ayant à incliner sa nuque vers l'arrière pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Plaçant sa main nourricière à sa taille, le Second la tira plus près de lui, parcourant de ses doigts avec son autre main la peau douce de sa nuque, les doigts griffés égratignant légèrement la surface de sa peau.

– - Maintenant ronronna-t-il, lisant en elle du soulagement suite à son changement d'attitude...qu'est-ce que tu souhaitais me dire?

_0000000000_

_**Beaucoup plus loin sur la ruche...**_

Les quartiers de l'Instructeur étaient situés tout à l'arrière du vaisseau-ruche, donc dans la partie la plus vieille et la moins intéressante.

Le wraith surveilla par la fenêtre qui donnait vue sur l'immensité de l'espace le défilement des étoiles et la planète que son Commandant venait de visiter qui se profilait dans le lointain, disparaissant de plus en plus, le noir du vide spatial l'avalant alors que la ruche naviguait paresseusement vers d'autres coordonnées.

S'éloignant de la petite fenêtre, l'Instructeur observa avec une certaine amertume l'étroitesse de ses appartements, l'ameublement banal et spartiate, le mur parsemé ça et là des quelques objets qu'il avait amassé sur des mondes humains lors de cueillettes.

Il renifla dans le silence, se disant que si ses plans se réalisaient comme il le souhaitait, tout cela changerait bientôt!

Ses quartiers insignifiants deviendraient immenses, les points d'intérêt en seraient une immense fenêtre et un éblouissant décor, dans la toute première partie de la ruche...

Il monterait dans la hiérarchie et serait encore plus respecté de ses frères...et peut-être qu'alors la reine le remarquerait, le choisirait, _lui_, pour procréer des drones forts et des wraith supérieurs invincibles.

Un mince sourire pensif sur son beau visage, l'Instructeur caressa distraitement les longues mostachios impeccables d'un blanc brillant qui garnissaient son noble menton.

Il revit dans sa tête le symbole brodé sur le vêtement d'uniforme que sa petite concubine lui avait fièrement montré, lorsqu'il l'avait suivi dans le cubicule lui servant d'habitation dans les quartiers communautaires humains.

Il avait saisi la veste et avait caressé doucement la lettre du langage d'origine humaine, _un «A» dont il manquait la barre transversale en son milieu, surmonté d'un cercle représentant simplement l'anneau de transport interplanétaire inventé par les Anciens._

-_ «__**Atlantis!**__»_ avait-il murmuré intérieurement, cachant aussitôt très bien sa stupéfaction et surtout son exultation.

Quand ils étaient revenus dans ses quartiers, il avait aussitôt récompensé la petite reproductrice en la prenant sauvagement, la broyant sous lui, buvant dans la peur et le désir de la jeune humaine, célébrant l'importante information qu'elle lui avait amené et qui l'aiderait à réaliser ses projets ambitieux.

_Donc, la cité des Anciens que tout le monde croyait détruite était encore vraiment en fonction? Ce n'était donc pas des légendes sorties tout droit de l'imagination des pégasiens, colportées parmi les humains de leurs réserves alimentaires? Mais alors... comment les Anciens avaient-ils réussi à échapper à la colère des siens et surtout à leur supériorité numérique? _

_Un mystère qu'il devrait tenter de résoudre..._

_Et puis est-ce que ces Anciens étaient de retour dans la cité?...ou bien plus vraisemblablement, si l'on en croyait les fabulations humaines, elle était maintenant habitée par un peuple venant de loin, de très loin...d'une autre galaxie selon les rumeurs?_

_Ce symbole, cet uniforme laissait supposer qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une force militaire. _

_L'appareil que lui montra ensuite Dyalla lui prouva hors de tout doute que ces nouveaux atlantes venaient d'un monde où le progrès technologique était remarquablement avancé, bien plus que celui des wraith...la science également, s'il en jugeait par les compétences de la nouvelle Compagne du Commandant..._

_Ahhhhh le Commandant._

_L'Instructeur eut un sourire vicieux qui déforma ses traits attirants._

_Il devait savoir! Bien sûr, la location de la cité des Anciens ne lui était sûrement pas inconnue! Quels étaient les plans machiavéliques de cet usurpateur, celui-là même qui avait assassiné l'ancien commandant pour prendre le pouvoir? _

_Le wraith ravala son amertume. Il était autrefois favorisé par l'ancien premier officier de cette ruche, même si le commandant se montrait méfiant envers tous...il savait alors que bientôt, il gravirait les échelons vers les hauts rangs._

_Mais maintenant avec ce vieux wraith de la génération de la guerre contre les Anciens, ses chances étaient moindres à moins qu'il ne se rebelle et aille porter cette information plus que précieuse à l'attention de sa reine..._

_En effet...pourquoi donc les ruches de leur alliance ne se dirigeaient-elles pas vers la fabuleuse et ancienne cité?_

_Selon la Première Gardienne qu'un groupe d'humains avaient inconsidérément éveillée, faisant sortir tous ceux de son espèce d'hibernation en même temps, Atlantis était l'unique voie pour un monde encore plus riche remplis de très nombreux humains, une source inestimable de ressource alimentaire, comme ils n'en avaient même jamais rencontré!_

_Voilà donc son point faible, supputa l'Instructeur en marchant lentement vers le lit de ses quartiers. Cette information que de toute évidence il dissimule pour il ne savait quels plans, ainsi que cette femelle humaine venue ostensiblement de la cité des Anciens et pour qui le vieux wraith avait une grande faiblesse, quelque chose que l'Instructeur pourrait définitivement utiliser contre lui..._

_S'il avait été plus loyal, le wraith se serait immédiatement précipité dans la salle du trône et en aurait averti la reine, sûr d'être bien récompensé par la souveraine..._

_Mais il avait décidé d'attendre._

_Grâce à ses espionnes, il pourrait en apprendre plus et mieux tirer les ficelles qui lui permettraient de mieux marchander après, servant mieux ainsi sa propre ambition._

Sur le lit, la petite adoratrice bougea.

L'Instructeur jeta un regard d'abord dédaigneux sur elle, puis son expression devint..._**affamée**__._

De toute évidence elle était en train de s'éveiller.

Le wraith, après avoir hier encore une fois utilisé son corps sans merci, louvoya entre calmer sa faim littérale alors qu'il était dû pour un prochain repas, ou bien encore une fois apaiser une autre sorte d'appétit...

Et il avait encore besoin d'elle.

Étant la première humaine à être si près de la nouvelle Compagne il obtiendrait d'elle encore de florissantes informations. Alors il décida de ne pas la consommer..._pour le moment._

La fille se réveilla carrément. Désorientée, elle fixa le grand wraith puis son petit visage enfantin s'éclaira, son sourire amoureux atteignant le coin de ses yeux gris.

L'Instructeur l'observait d'un regard neutre et imperturbable, avec la curiosité d'un entomologue observant son dernier spécimen d'insecte.

Hier, il avait «daigné» permettre à l'humaine qui le servait de rester pour la première fois toute la nuit dans ses quartiers.

Il fallait bien les motiver!

Dyalla se leva à demi et observa le torse nu du magnifique wraith qui l'avait prise comme concubine.

Le désir renaquit sur le visage plutôt joli mais naïf et l'Instructeur décida qu'elle lui servirait mieux dans ce domaine, plutôt que comme repas impromptu.

La jeune fille n'était certes pas aussi habile et vicieuse dans les choses du sexe que Néva qu'il préférait, car elle était plus mature et son ambition rejoignait la sienne...mais elle ferait l'affaire. Son grand désir de lui, la faiblesse de l'adoration évidente qu'elle lui portait...c'était un _délice_ qu'il n'avait pas savouré depuis longtemps!

Elle lui serait définitivement encore plus utile vivante que morte.

Le front de Dyalla était maintenant plissé. De toute évidence, quelque chose l'inquiétait.

-Je vous demande de me pardonner, Maître! dit-elle en se levant hâtivement, fourrageant pour retrouver ses vêtements épars. Je vais être en retard pour le service de la Compagne du Commandant.

**- **_**Restes, Dyalla!**_

La voix grave qui avait presque tonné ces mots fit sursauter la fille.

Le visage de l'Instructeur passa d'une expression sévère à une qui était avenante et même carrément séductrice.

Un sourire gourmand et bienveillant étira ses belles lèvres roses et pleines, mais n'atteignit pas le coin de ses pupilles dorées.

-Elle peut attendre, fit la voix traînante et ronronnante du wraith. Moi par contre vois-tu, je ne peux pas...

Le rose du désir lascif et de l'émotion envahit les traits de l'adoratrice.

-Maître...dit-elle d'une petite voix étranglée.

Elle étira langoureusement son corps nu sur le lit, toute pudeur envolée.

L'Instructeur poussa un sifflement plein de convoitise et la rejoignit.

Le grand et svelte corps vert lui cacha soudain les rayons d'un soleil dont le vaisseau avait atteint le système, amenant une ombre inquiétante sur la jeune fille alors que le wraith rampait sur elle, ses yeux pleins d'un violent désir.

Pendant une seconde Dyalla fut remplie d'appréhension, comme si la noirceur de la mort étendait ses bras pervers et inquiétants sur elle. Mais elle chassa aussitôt cette pensée ridicule et ouvrit les bras à son nouveau futur...

_0000000000_

-Ma reine, fit Néva, haletante. Je vous en supplie...ne faites pas ça! Ce n'est pas encore le bon moment!

La claque envoya voler l'adoratrice durement sur le sol où elle glissa contre un mur, se recroquevillant en un petit tas apeuré. Le grognement qui accompagna le coup furieux témoigna clairement du déplaisir de la reine de s'être fait parler d'une telle manière.

Entièrement dépendante des humeurs de la créature qu'elle servait avec zèle, Néva sanglota un peu, sentant sa joue commencer à enfler du coup cinglant, puis se trouva brusquement soulevée sur ses pieds.

-Montres-moi! exigea la reine vicieusement, alors que Néva penchait la tête vers sa maîtresse en contrition.

Elle plaça les longs ongles de doigts griffés tout contre la chair meurtrie de la joue de la jeune femme, penchant la tête de côté pour rencontrer son regard. La caressant d'une façon presque séductrice, la reine étrécit ses yeux et entra dans l'esprit de la femelle humaine, passant au travers des souvenirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve celui qu'elle cherchait.

_« Il n'y avait aucune intention au début de les espionner délibérément, mais maintenant qu'elle était là et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire connaître sa présence alors qu'ils étaient visiblement très absorbés l'un par l'autre, Néva se poussa dans les ombres, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir sans trahir sa présence et comme elle n'était pas supposée être là...elle s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans une alcôve de l'infrastructure de la ruche, ralentissant sa respiration, n'ayant aucun désir de se faire prendre, se positionnant elle-même d'une telle façon pour mieux voir le Commandant et la Compagne. Il la guidait d'une main possessive par la taille vers un coin plus sombre de la pièce...»_

Gémissant doucement alors que la poigne de l'esprit de la reine se resserrait dans sa tête, Néva lui donna accès librement à tous ses souvenirs en les lui abandonnant, consciente que la reine à travers elle regardait intensément les traits des visages du Commandant et de sa femelle...respirant bruyamment alors que ce qu'elle voyait ne lui plaisait pas du tout, la cruelle souveraine s'appuyait sur l'épaule de Néva, la griffe métallique mordant durement la chair tendre à travers le mince matériel de sa robe et elle continua à la scanner plus profondément, plongeant dans sa tête avec une sauvagerie insistante. Néva crut pour un moment qu'elle la mettait en pièce! Un cri s'échappa involontairement des lèvres de l'adoratrice, suivi d'un râle d'agonie à moitié étouffé dans sa gorge...

«..._trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient, elle était saisie par la façon dont il penchait sa tête pour regarder intensément l'autre femme, son expression chaleureuse, la façon dont ses doigts pâles s'étendaient contre ses hanches, habitée par le regard que lui renvoyait la Compagne du Commandant, la façon dont elle reposait sa main abandonnée sur la poitrine de l'imposant wraith dans une telle imitation de leur manière de se nourrir..._

_Envieuse, Néva ravala sa rage, son ressentiment, son incrédulité que ce Commandant puisse être lié si intimement à...__**ça! **__ C'est elle qui aurait dû être à sa place, pas cette humaine étrangère d'un monde lointain et libre! Puis son souffle se glaça dans sa gorge alors qu'il se pencha lentement vers elle et l'embrassa avec ferveur, sa main libre relevant son menton, l'autre la pressant contre sa longue et dure silhouette._

_La haine se fraya un chemin à travers le corps de l'adoratrice, toutes ses émotions se tordant dans le feu de la jalousie...»_

L'émotion était puissante, consumante et la reine siffla en s'en régalant alors qu'elle se retira de la psyché de sa servante, ses yeux jaunes canaris brillant de furie contenue, sa voix chargée de mépris mais surtout d'incrédulité.

-Cette _ misérable_ femelle humaine est_**ma **_rivale?

Relâchant sa servante elle tournoya en marchant rapidement de long en large, un tourbillon de cuir chamarré cherchant la destruction. Néva fut effrayée jusqu'à ce que la réaction émotionnelle intense de sa maîtresse se soit dissipée.

La furieuse femelle wraith fit une halte pour un moment, enregistrant la peur chez l'adoratrice avant qu'elle ne décide brusquement de se précipiter vers les corridors extérieurs de ses quartiers en repoussant d'un coup brutal un infortuné drone qui ne s'était pas écarté assez vite de son chemin.

Hâtant son pas, la souveraine se dirigea résolument vers le seul endroit possible, le laboratoire de sonCommandant, avec l'espoir de croiser cette humaine dont il se servait pour se moquer de sa reine!

Trottant de peine et de misère derrière elle, Néva souhaitait que peu importe ce que la reine planifiait ne se réalise pas avant que le Commandant ne puisse en entendre la réverbération et l'émotion à travers la ruche.

Alors qu'ils passaient rapidement, les wraith se poussaient vivement du chemin et s'inclinaient profondément, leur visage aux expressions fermées, personne n'osant l'arrêter pendant sa ruée en avant, tête la première.

Bien trop tôt l'entrée du laboratoire fut atteint. La porte glissa, la reine marchant vers l'entrebâillement, ses yeux cherchant celle qu'elle voulait détruire. Néva se cacha prudemment, terrifiée, hors de vue une fois encore.

Faisant une pause, sa silhouette majestueuse entourée par la porte, la reine prit une respiration autant par ses narines que ses fentes sensorielles, goûtant visiblement l'atmosphère de la même façon qu'un serpent le ferait, se concentrant sur la seule occupante du laboratoire, visiblement soulagée que ses sens lui confirment que son Commandant n'était actuellement pas présent.

Mais la Compagne, cette Sara Sheppard était toute seule.._.à sa_ _merci!_

_0000000000_

Sara releva légèrement la tête et cessa de porter attentionau travail méticuleux qu'elle avait entrepris avec les séquences d'ADN alors que le son des portes s'ouvrant l'atteignit.

Elle fronça ses sourcils d'ennui et leva carrément la tête pour voir qui entrait dans le labo.

S'attendant à voir un des serviteurs, soit Méroc ou Dyalla avec peut-être un rafraîchissement pour elle, la vue de la grande et altière femelle wraith à la crinière rouge se profilant dans l'encadrement de la porte ne fit absolument rien pour la calmer!

Elle réalisa brusquement que celle-ci n'était sûrement nulle autre que la «reine de Todd», celle dont son Compagnon lui avait assuré qu'elle ne savait rien d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit _foutrement_ trop tard!

Elle ne pourrait jamais sortir d'ici maintenant ou même retourner sur Atlantis, entière et comme elle était avant!

Et cela, c'est_** si**_ elle s'en sortait...

Sautant sur ses pieds, Sara recula du plan de travail tranquillement et chercha désespérément un objet avec lequel elle pourrait se défendre. Elle jeta un regard vif de côté pour trouver un des instruments sur les plateaux ou n'importe quoi qui aurait pu servir d'arme, trébuchant dans son désespoir.

Agrippant finalement un scalpel elle se dirigea vers le derrière du labo, ne tournant jamais le dos à la terrible créature alors qu'elle surveillait la reine entrer et marcher lestement dans le laboratoire. Sachant que ce moment de confrontation était fatalement prévu depuis longtemps ne rendait pas la situation moins difficile, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que cette reine ferait son apparition si tôt et se demanda brièvement ce qui en était la cause.

Penchant sa tête d'un côté, la reine pourchassa Sara mais lentement, délibérément, se propulsant en avant avec une grâce féline. La menace coulait de sa forme élégante et mortelle, de l'incrédulité dans sa voix lorsqu'elle parla enfin:

_-Vous_ êtes celle qu'IL a choisi au lieu de moi, une reine de _son _espèce?

Ravalant sa frayeur, Sara retrouva finalement sa voix, se rappelant de ne pas montrer sa peur mais incapable de maîtriser le tremblement dans sa voix:

-Qu'est-ce...que...vous v..voulez? finit-elle par balbutier avec un regard de bête traquée.

Il lui semblait que «Sa Saloperie»s'amusait d'elle, pensa-t-elle immédiatement alors que la reine s'arrêtait sur son chemin, examinait les tables du laboratoire, prenait un instrument, le retournait et le reposait après l'avoir examiné puis en prenait un autre...elle ne parlait pas ni n'indiquait le pourquoi de son enquête.

La femelle wraith vint finalement vers elle et s'arrêta, uniquement quand elle eut fini de prendre du regard les environnements du laboratoire et d'en visiter les coins qui l'intéressaient.

Les yeux jaunes brillants de la créature semblèrent consumer la jeune femme alors qu'elle se mit à regarder Sara de la tête aux pieds, son regard toujours incrédule enregistrant sa silhouette et son apparence dans sa tête.

Permettant à un simple sifflement de passer ses lèvres, la reine marcha sous les lumières brillantes du plafond, permettant à Sara de la voir vraiment pour la première fois et elle ne put empêcher un long frisson de parcourir tout son corps... car il y avait vraiment plus que l'expression d'un requin dans le visage de celle-là!

-Ce que je veux? répéta la reine d'un ton trop doucereux.

Elle regarda d'un air dédaigneux la frêle humaine qui puait _**son **_odeur de mâle, comme s'il faisait partie de tous ses pores, chaque cellule inondée, imbue de leur lien, de leur connexion.

-Le...Commandant n'est pas ici. dit Sara d'une voix plus ferme, l'appelant soudain de toutes les parties de son esprit, criant son nom dans sa tête, désespérée de le trouver, sachant qu'il ne devait pas être si loin car il lui avait dit qu'il ne serait pas absent longtemps. Avec désespoir elle souhaita réussir à contenir la fureur de cette femelle wraith cruelle, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin de retour!

Un sourire féroce courba les lèvres de la reine, les fentes verticales de ses yeux noircies par la méchanceté.

-Il semble que non, humaine! dit-elle avec moquerie.

Faisant traîner sa main sur le dos d'un des moniteurs elle bougea doucement le long d'une rangée d'équipements sur une table.

-C'est une telle pitié...susurra-t-elle.

S'arrêtant juste devant une table où Sara se tenait prudemment derrière, elle vit la pathétique petite lame de métal qu'elle tenait à la main.

Elle scruta la silhouette et le visage de la femelle humaine qui était la cause de la désaffection de son Commandant, la raison pour laquelle elle n'était Compagne que de nom.

Les nombreuses griffes métalliques sur ses longs doigts pâles grugèrent la table de métal, l'égratignant, les bijoux recouvrant ses doigts attrapant la lumière et elle surveilla les doigts de Sara se serrer convulsivement contre le misérable outil, ses jointures blanchissant.

-Pensez-vous vraiment...ronronna-t-elle avec dédain, - ses mouvements comme un chat maintenant, alors que Sara surveillait chaque ondulation qu'elle faisait - ...que vous allez pouvoir vous défendre avec _ça_?

Regardant dans les yeux jaunes de la reine, Sara ne put s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec elle. Elle serait morte sous peu si l'aide n'apparaissait pas très bientôt et brandir ce scalpel n'allait certes pas arrêter cette créature démoniaque dont l'intention était si transparente!

Sachant que la situation était désespérée, Sara ne put qu'essayer la seule phrase qui rendrait peut-êtrela créature plus raisonnable...

-Me tuer ne servira pas votre cause auprès de _**lui**__..._ou n'aidera pas à trouver une cure pour votre maladie!

Pour la première fois elle vit le doute apparaître sur le visage de la reine, une lueur d'intérêt s'allumant, la curiosité faisant préséance au désir de frapper.

-Les wraith ne souffrent d'aucune maladie! C'est impossible et vos mots ne sont qu'une tentative ridicule pour sauver votre misérable vie! dit soudain la reine avec un ton de mépris.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je mentirais? essaya de la raisonner Sara. Elle tentait de lui faire voir le sérieux de sa situation mais savait que le sort en était jeté.

-Le désir de vivre est un instinct que nous partageons tous de pleine mesure, humaine...et vous n'êtes pas différente des autres.

Se raidissant alors que les seuls mots qui lui étaient venus à l'esprit pour sa défense tombaient à l'eau, Sara tendit encore plus loin le tentacule de son esprit qui la reliait à Todd.

Elle sut tout-à-coup qu'il l'avait «entendue» et le soulagement se répandit en elle alors qu'il répondit à sa peur avec un éclatement de fureur froide et absolue à l'image claire de la reine qu'elle lui envoyait.

Cette aide serait bientôt transmise dans le langage de son corps bien trop clairement et elle vit alors la reine pousser un cri de rage inarticulée, comprenant que cette pathétique humaine avait tout de même pu rejoindre le Commandant.

Alors la créature bougea prestement comme un félin, avançant autour de la table et atteignant la jeune femme si rapidement que Sara la vit à peine venir!

Elle réussit à lever à temps sa lame et put, grâce à son entraînement militaire, porter un coup rapide de son scalpel vers le bras brandissant la main nourricière qui se projetait maintenant vers elle et descendait sur sa poitrine.

Ce ne fut pourtant pas assez pour empêcher la main de s'agripper à sa poitrine entre ses seins, la fente nourricière ouverte comme en raillerie de la lamentable attaque de l'humaine et n'arrêta pas non plus le double cri de venir simultanément de leur gorge...

Cri d'agonie de la part de l'humaine et cri exultant de plaisir de la part de la femelle wraith. Alors que la double tonalité de leur voix jointes résonnait dans la grande pièce, Sara Sheppard sentit la substance éthérée de sa vie commencer à glisser au loin.

Elle pleura de désespoir à la perte des années de sa vie, mais surtout de son amour...

_0000000000_

_**Sur la planète...**_

McKay regarda en se levant de dessous la console le prix de ses efforts qu'il tenait dans sa main...

Un petit bout de papier qu'il s'était débrouillé pour retirer entre deux joints avec l'aide d'un des canifs du satédien. Le papier s'était légèrement déchiré lorsqu'il avait tiré dessus, mais il put en recueillir les deux parties.

C'était clairement une lettre ou une sorte de note...ce qui était plus important était que Rodney en avait reconnu l'écriture, qui était bel et bien celle de Sara Sheppard!

Il y avait des notices qui étaient recouvertes d'étranges caractères ou de symboles wraith d'un côté, puis la netteté et la forme des lettres de Sara de l'autre. Jetant le couteau sur la table il ouvrit prudemment le document, en aplatissant le papier froissé pour en faire une surface de lecture acceptable et réunit les deux morceaux de papier jusqu'à ce que le message soit cohérent.

C'était bien une lettre, écrite hâtivement à travers le papier. Il se pencha pour mieux lire, conscient que John Sheppard et Ronon Dex regardaient par-dessus son épaule d'un regard avide.

Sheppard verbalisa qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de l'écriture de sa soeur.

Mais bien évidemment McKay toujours en colère refusa de lui laisser assez de place pour bien voir. Irrité même, le savant canadien le repoussa, se couchant presque sur la missive en l'examinant attentivement, retournant ensuite la feuille pour regarder les gros symboles en langage wraith. Grommelant, il retourna encore une fois le papier et relut, sentant les yeux du colonel percer un trou dans son dos.

-Quoi? demanda Sheppard impatiemment et il se pencha vers la table et Rodney, utilisant sa haute taille comme un levier pour peser sur lui.

Levant les yeux vers John, Rodney considéra pour un moment de lui remettre le papier... c'était sa soeur après tout!

Mais il se déplaça et cacha le papier encore plus. Il le garderait avec lui tant et aussi longtemps que Sheppard n'utiliserait pas la force pour le lui prendre!

-C'est une lettre de Sara, dit-il et..

Rodney retourna brusquement le papier encore une fois, scannant les notes wraith faites probablement de la main de Todd...

-...et ce qui semble être des remarques très utiles au sujet du virus Hoffans. Carson va sûrement être content!

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle dit? demanda John brusquement et impatiemment, pas du tout en humeur de politesse envers son ami.

-Elle va bien, répliqua McKay presque négligemment, incapable de cacher la note d'amertume dans sa voix. Ses lèvres s'amincirent ensuite de dépit alors qu'il rajoutait, presque réticent:

- _**Il**_ semble très bien prendre soin d'elle, d'après ce qu'elle a écrit.

Entendant quelque chose entre les lignes, Sheppard leva la tête et jeta un regard vers Ronon qui n'avait pas dit un mot mais suivait l'échange avec intérêt.

Le savant canadien s'éloigna alors de la table en laissant la lettre dessus. Fronçant les yeux, Sheppard bougea jusqu'à l'endroit où était la lettre.

Une brise légère souleva paresseusement le papier mince et il dût le saisir du bout des doigts et le maintenir en place. Le lisant ensuite rapidement, il leva la tête vers Rodney qui était maintenant muet, réfléchissant aux implications contenues alors que ces quelques mots le frappaient tout-à-coup, ne comprenant que trop bien maintenant les sentiments de rancoeur de McKay.

Dans une situation similaire, il aurait sûrement ressenti la même chose...

Ramassant les deux bouts de papier il les plia soigneusement et les glissa dans la poche de sa veste et tendit le canif à Ronon Dex qui le glissa dans son étui.

Prenant sa petite radio, il dit quelques mots après avoir établi la communication:

-Teyla...si vous en avez fini, nous allons nous retrouver à la place principale dans le centre du village. Nous avons trouvé quelque chose!

La réponse de l'athosienne vint quelques secondes plus tard:

- Nous parlementons avec le chef du village au sujet des secours que nous leur ferons parvenir sous peu...donnez-nous cinq minutes!

-D'accord! fit Sheppard en coupant la communication.

Traversant jusqu'où le savant canadien se tenait, Sheppard hésita un long moment avant de se décider à faire un geste à son endroit.

Il plaça brièvement une main sur le biceps de Rodney en un geste de solidarité. Il sentit un soulagement au coeur quand il ne fut pas rejeté comme il l'aurait cru.

Les nouvelles dans la petite note n'étaient peut-être pas ce que Rodney aurait espéré, mais elles indiquaient juste comment Todd considérait et prenait soin de Sara. Même souligné clairement, pour que personne n'ait aucun doute et qu'ils ne s'inquiètent de son bien-être!

-Vous êtes sur le point de dire _«je-vous-l'avais-bien-dit!»,_ Sheppard? dit Rodney d'une voix dépitée.

Comme le colonel ne répondait pas mais fourrageait plutôt dans sa coiffure déjà hirsute il fixa l'homme, prenant une profonde inspiration et expirant un soupir plaintif et prolongé.

-Désolé, dit-il...je déteste découvrir que j'avais tort sur toute la ligne, surtout pour quelque chose comme _cette merde_. Je ne suis vraiment pas bon à tout ça!

Se déplaçant vers le cadre de la porte, Sheppard plaça une main sur sa hanche et haussa un peu les épaules.

-Oui, ben...disons que je pense que le changement qu'il a fait est plutôt radical!

-Radical? dit McKay d'une voix incrédule, regardant à travers le village les silhouettes des autres marcher à leur rencontre. Plutôt suicidaire, oui! Mais pouvez-vous me dire à quoi pense ce _foutu bâtard _et qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de planifier?

-Domination sur les autres factions wraith? fit Sheppard ne plaisantant qu'à moitié, voyant trop bien le wraith porter le manteau majestueux d'un dieu-empereur parmi les siens.

Le grognement sarcastique et sans humour de Rodney le fit grimacer. Sortant de la hutte, il fit un signe de la main vers Teyla et Hadley qui arrivaient.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda la jeune femme avec une note de curiosité dans les yeux et de l'appréhension dans la voix.

Hadley ouvrit la bouche pour demander la même chose, mais Rodney répondait déjà:

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose de caché sous une table entre les pattes de celle-ci. Il s'agit d'une note de Sara qu'elle s'est débrouillée pour dissimuler!

Il plaça une main solidement sur l'épaule de Sheppard en la claquant, lui déléguant ouvertement de transmettre ce qu'il y avait dans le message.

Ils regardèrent tous le colonel en attente. John serra ses lèvres et fit son air mi-figue mi-raisin, ennuyé. Coulant un regard vers le savant canadien, il mit fin à leur impatience:

-Elle va bien...elle nous dit également que Todd s'occupe très bien d'elle. Le travail qu'ils effectuent tous deux est difficile et fastidieux...Todd a dû amener sa ruche dans un endroit loin du trafic habituel, mais elle n'a aucune idée où ils sont.

-N'allez-vous pas leur dire la _grooossssse _nouvelle, Sheppard? dit McKay en croisant ses bras, un regard satisfait et sarcastique sur ses traits. La _foutue_ grosse nouvelle?

-J'allais y arriver, Rodney...alors laissez tomber vos remarques cyniques! dit Sheppard, se forçant à tempérer sa voix.

Teyla pencha sa tête de côté, sentant quelque chose alors qu'elle scrutait attentivement les visages de John et de McKay, l'inquiétude commençant à recouvrir son visage à cause des sarcasmes de Rodney et du visible malaise du colonel Sheppard.

-Elle va bien n'est-ce-pas? demanda-t-elle anxieuse. Elle n'a pas été blessée...elle n'est pas malade?

Hochant la tête négativement, John décida qu'il n'y avait aucune autre façon de livrer le message que d'y aller brutalement.

-Il semble qu'il a décidé de la prendre comme Compagne permanente.

-Vous plaisantez?

La voix de Ronon était profondément choquée. Il savait _très bien_ ce que cela voulait dire. Il avait l'air dévasté, comme si tout ce en quoi il croyait venait d'être détruit.

L'athosienne était silencieuse...elle comprenait elle aussi les implications de cette nouvelle. Elle fronça les sourcils, ferma les yeux et soupira avant de dire quelque chose, cherchant dans ses souvenirs des troubles récents dans le courant wraith une explication à tout ceci:

-Peut-être est-ce la raison de tant de peur et d'incertitude chez les wraith, dit-elle finalement d'une voix posée. Et pourquoi je peux ressentir leurs émotions si profondément...ils n'approuvent _**pas**_ le choix de leur Commandant.

-Peut-être, dit Sheppard d'une voix hésitante. Puis il réalisa quelque chose et lui demanda brusquement:

-Vous n'êtes pas également choquée par cette nouvelle, Teyla?

Considérant prudemment les paroles qu'elle allait prononcer, Teyla Emmagan pensa à ses sentiments envers un autre wraith, ou plutôt un ex-wraith à qui elle aurait pu s'abandonner, si les circonstances auraient été différentes...

Elle se sentait toujours aussi attristée par ce qui s'était passé dans le cas de Michael, même encore après toutes ces années.

Levant les yeux vers le visage du frère de Sara, elle dit doucement:

– -Je ne savais pas qu'une telle chose pouvait se produire...mais ce que je sais, c'est que les sentiments de Todd envers Sara sont authentiques. C'est ce que j'ai senti en lui quand il était sur Atlantis. Et si la prendre comme Compagne peut la garder en sécurité, c'est un pas qu'il n'hésitera pas à faire, même si ses frères wraith sont en désaccord...

(à suivre)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre X

_**Sur la ruche...**_

Entendant le cri de sa Compagne alors qu'il courait le long du corridor menant au laboratoire, Todd arriva enfin et passa la porte en furie, chaque atome de son être rempli de violence prête à entrer en action.

En un coup d'oeil rapide il aperçut la reine, sa tête penchée en arrrière avec une expression gloutonne alors qu'elle festoyait, sa femelle tout au bout de la main nourricière, sa queue-de-cheval grisonnant rapidement. Sa douce peau perdait toute sa fraîcheur et sa couleur rosée.

Le wraith perdit tout contrôle sur lui-même et repoussa violemment les bancs et les instruments sur son chemin, rugissant de fureur, ne tenant pas compte de tout le travail effectué alors qu'il s'avançait à une vitesse fulgurante en repoussant les nombreux papiers et plateaux dont certains heurtèrent le sol avec fracas.

Parvenant enfin jusqu'à la reine il l'arracha brutalement à son repas, la soulevant et la jetant au loin comme s'il ne s'était agit que d'un petit paquet insignifiant.

Alors que cette dernière frappait violemment le mur opposé, les os de sa tête craquèrent alors qu'elle heurtait la cloison organique durcie.

Todd agrippa aussitôt l'esprit de la reine avec le sien, son intention étant de lui faire autant de mal que possible, emporté par sa frénésie de punir une transgression dont il l'avait pourtant avisée qu'il ne permettrait pas!

Avançant d'une manière imposante vers la femelle wraith à ses pieds, ses traits contorsionnés en un masque féroce, Todd siffla de rage, le son se réverbérant profondément de sa poitrine. Il ne put entendre la voix faible qui plaidait derrière lui.

-Todd...s'il-te-plaît...

Sara poussait péniblement les mots de sa gorge nouée, essayant de l'atteindre de toutes les façons possibles, se débattant contre la rigidité inhumaine de ses barrières mentales. L'appelant par le nom humain qu'elle lui connaissait, elle projeta de toutes ses forces affaiblies son appel au secours:

-Todd!

**-**_**Sara**_...siffla le wraith, ne quittant jamais des yeux la reine alors qu'elle remuait faiblement, se battant contre l'esprit du mâle. Il la repoussa mentalement dans la soumission, prenant un malin plaisir à la douleur qu'il infligeait dans chaque chemin des neurones de son cerveau car actuellement la pression de son esprit ancien était d'une férocité plus forte que la sienne.

Conscient du besoin de sa Compagne, Todd fit un geste impératif vers les drones et le sous-officier qu'il avait sommé mentalement pour venir lui porter assistance. Levant la main et convoyant un ordre mental pour qu'on lui fournisse la longue lance paralysante qu'un des drones lui tendit immédiatement, Todd pointa sans une once de remords l'arme sur la reine et tira deux fois sur elle pour s'assurer de son impuissance et de son inconscience.

Il tourna ensuite son attention vers son subordonné, indifférent à son étonnement qu'il n'ait pas tiré sur la femelle humaine au lieu de la reine!

-Ramenez-la dans ses appartements, dit-il d'un ton rude et sans appel en pointant la souveraine évanouie sur le sol...et assurez-vous qu'il y ait des gardes en tout temps! Ne lui permettez _pas _de s'enfuir encore une fois car sinon je vous en tiendrai responsable!

Le ton de sa voix qui avait enflée sur les derniers mots vibrait d'une promesse de dures représailles en cas de négligence. Le subordonné s'inclina profondément, plaçant sa main nourricière sur sa poitrine en signe de soumission et d'obéissance.

Pour ajouter de la menace, la voix de Todd trembla de violence contenue alors qu'il conclut ses ordres:

_-_Enchaînez-la s'il le faut!

Les drones se mirent au travail immédiatement, tirant la forme inconsciente de la reine puis l'un d'eux la saisit et la souleva, mettant son poids insignifiant pour lui en la balançant sur son épaule. Le petit groupe sortit du laboratoire.

Deux autres drones nouvellement arrivés restèrent pour le bon vouloir du Commandant. Ce dernier atteint leur esprit, leur ordonnant de se poster eux-mêmes aux portes du laboratoire pour monter la garde. Les portes se refermèrent pesamment derrière eux. Il n'y eut plus que le silence.

Se forçant au calme, prenant le temps de se reprendre et de rassembler ses émotions dans des rênes tendues serrées, Todd prit plusieurs respirations profondes pour calmer sa colère et sa détresse.

Satisfait d'avoir repris le contrôle, le wraith se tourna vers Sara juste à temps, alors qu'elle allait tomber contre sa poitrine bardée de cuir.

Elle s'était traînée vers lui en trébuchant et il la rattrapa à temps, son poids frêle soutenue par ses bras forts. Il l'attira plus près et déposa sa bouche contre sa chevelure, respirant son odeur si unique mais marquée par la terreur et le désespoir, puis le soulagement qu'il soit enfin là!

La soutenant avec tendresse et grand soin, il caressa son visage avec le bout de son doigt, son esprit se pressant délicatement contre le sien, apaisant sa terreur, calmant sa douleur.

Il bougea délicatement sa main nourricière contre la poitrine endommagée où il pouvait apercevoir les marques crues des griffes de la main de la reine, interrompue dans son repas. Heureusement, elle n'avait eu le temps de ne prendre à peine que quelques années...Malgré tout, la douleur se réverbérait encore dans le corps de sa Compagne, ainsi qu'une hébétude choquée qui marquait les traits de son visage.

Étendant ses doigts contre la marque il pesa d'abord doucement puis plus fort, les crochets de sa fente nourricière s'infiltrant dans la peau. Il grogna en repoussant la force vitale dans le corps affaibli, la sentant entrer en convulsion contre sa paume alors que la montée de l'énergie surgissait puissamment entre eux.

Elle cria à la fois de souffrance et d'enchantement, étirant ses doigts glacés pour agripper la crinière du wraith. Todd siffla et gronda son propre plaisir en voyant son adorable et délicate silhouette, son visage unique être restaurés, la surveillant redevenir complètement elle-même.

Retirant subitement sa main, l'enveloppant de ses bras pour l'étreindre tout contre lui, Todd murmura doucement contre son front pour la réconforter à la fois physiquement et mentalement, sentant le tremblement de sa réaction ultérieure.

-Je suis là maintenant...tu n'as plus rien à craindre!

L'exclamation étouffée contre sa poitrine n'était pas ce qu'il s'attendait à entendre et se reculant légèrement, il prit entre ses mains son visage encore blême, couvert de traînées de larmes. Elle tremblait, mais de fureur!

La main dans sa chevelure se relâcha puis reposa sur son épaule.

- Petite humaine...de la colère?

Perplexe, il en goûta la vérité dans son esprit, une masse de rage projetée vers lui. Il se mit à rire doucement mais rencontrant les yeux verts assombris par la fureur, il réalisa également que cette colère était un effet secondaire de sa grande frayeur ressentie.

-Sara..._ma_ Sara...dit-il tendrement.

La tenant plus près il la regarda plus attentivement et vit d'autres larmes glisser de ses yeux, brouillant le regard qu'elle lui renvoyait. La tempête qu'il avait anticipée se perdit dans le désespoir qu'il sentit dans le tremblement qui secoua soudain son corps, en réaction au choc qu'elle avait subi.

Il dût encore une fois la retenir, ses jambes fléchissant tout-à-coup sous elle. Il la remit debout et la maintint, la relâchant à peine quand il sentit que ses membres étaient maintenant plus solides.

-Parles-moi! ordonna-t-il gentiment, inquiet soudain de son état mental. Sa voix multi-tons et ronronnante l'enveloppa aussi sûrement que ses bras.

-Allons, petite humaine...parles-moi!

Se concentrant enfin sur les yeux verts-dorés, Sara secoua sa tête comme s'il n'y avait aucune parole qui ne pouvait exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Tournant son visage de côté pour qu'il ne puisse plus river ses yeux aux siens, elle mordit ses lèvres, en colère contre elle-même pour n'être qu'une simple humaine nulle et faible, maudissant sa dépendance à lui pour se sentir en sécurité. Juste à ce moment elle était honteuse d'être ce qu'elle était, une simple humaine...pas une wraith!

Ressentant aisément ses frustrations, Todd retourna tout doucement et gentiment son visage vers le sien, plissant son front.

-Je ne t'en veux pas moins Sara, parce que tu es humaine.

-Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde, Todd! réussit à croasser Sara à travers une gorge encore parcheminée, comme si la terre entière pesait sur ses épaules tout-à-coup. Les mots passaient à peine ses lèvres encore exsangues, la colère profonde en elle ne se dissipant qu'à peine.

-Vraiment, de quelle utilité puis-je être, si elle..

Plaçant son plus long doigt sur la bouche aimée pour la faire taire, Todd l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne dise autre chose.

-J'aibesoinde toi...et tu es mienne! _**Celle-là**_ n'a _aucune_ importance! Et crois-moi, elle va payer cher!

Examinant les traits rudes du visage alien qui s'étaient crispés de fureur, le même genre qui avait déformé le visage auguste lorsqu'il avait surgi pour empêcher la reine de la tuer, - colère si immense qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu auparavant! - les yeux de prédateur aux fentes étrécies se calmèrent aussitôt lorsqu'il les reposa sur le visage de sa Compagne.

Caressant son visage, Sara glissa finalement sa main dans la sienne, voyant que son regard était redevenu paisible.

-Cette salope va me tuer la prochaine fois si elle le peut! dit-elle avec conviction.

Grognant doucement, le wraith leva sa main dans la sienne et embrassa les doigts un par un avant de les entrelacer finalement avec les siens.

_**-Si...**_petite humaine. _**Si**_elle le peut!...mais je ne le permettrai pas! Tu as beaucoup trop de valeur à mes yeux.

-Seulement de la valeur? demanda ingénument Sara, connaissant maintenant le tourment qu'elle avait senti brièvement dans leur connexion, plus tôt en réponse à l'attaque sauvage de la reine.

Mais seul le regard intense des yeux du wraith lui répondit, plein des sentiments forts et passionnés qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle se sentit revigorée à la fois par la certitude de la force de leur amour et aussi par la force vitale qui avait restaurée sa vie, et également le grand courant énergétique fournie par l'enzyme.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de Lucrèce Borgia? demanda-t-elle.

Confus, Todd recula sa tête légèrement, un regard surpris dans les yeux.

Sa bouche toujours étrécie en une ligne dure Sara le regarda, pensive, refusant de détendre le froncement de sourcils qui assombrissait toujours ses traits:

-Oui, Lucrèce Borgia..._ce_ _maudit poison de vipère de super-reine_ _que tu as!_

Elle n'osait pas dire «que tu as pris comme compagne», même si elle savait maintenant que ce n'était juste que de nom. De simplement mentionner cette créature lui donnait encore la nausée!

Très amusé maintenant, Todd étrécit ses yeux.

_**-Nous**_, Sara? Sûrement tu voulais dire moi. Et maintenant...il caressa doucement de son pouce ses lèvres avant de la relâcher doucement:

-Tu peux me dire qu'est-ce-que, ou _qui_ est cette...Lucrèce Borgia?

Sara sourit, s'apprêtant à livrer à un wraith une partie de l'histoire du XVième siècle d'un pays de sa planète natale, la terre...l'histoire d'une famille damnée dont les membres empoisonnaient quiconque se mettait en travers de leur illustre chemin.

Et particulièrement cette triste vampire qu'avait été cette beauté italienne, Lucrèce Borgia, nom dont elle venait d'affubler la détestable reine de cette ruche...

_0000000000_

_**Atlantis...**_

Carson Becket entra méticuleusement l'une après l'autre les équations et les données du revers de la lettre de Sara dans l'ordinateur, souhaitant avoir correctement interprété les caractères complexes wraith et la manière alambiquée de penser de Todd.

Il lui aurait été bénéfique que leur allié wraith soit ici pour lui en parler, alors il aurait pu trouver plus facilement ce qu'il recherchait.

Mais bientôt le médecin écossais put voir en quoi le wraith avait était intéressé par le mixage complexe des ADN des deux espèces...il examina aussi plus méticuleusement les mitochondries. Mais ce qu'il voulait savoir surtout était le pourquoi de faire ces comparaisons et dans quel but?

Tournant maintenant son attention vers l'autre information au sujet du rétrovirus, - dont Todd leur avait inopinément «emprunté» la formule, lors de son séjour sur Atlantis - il put clairement voir les changements effectués, la façon dont l'ADN s'était infiltré de lui-même dans le génome.

Frappé par une soudaine pensée, Becket passa à un autre écran et hoqueta soudain en réalisant avec quoi le scientifique wraith avait fait ses comparaisons. S'assoyant, il prit une bonne inspiration et soupira longuement, touchant ensuite la petite radio à son oreille.

-Vous seriez mieux de venir me voir tout de suite, docteur Weir. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que vous aimeriez savoir au sujet de l'information que le colonel Sheppard et son équipe nous ont ramenés!

_0000000000_

_**Sur la ruche, quartiers royaux...**_

-Ahhhh ma reine...ronronna Todd avec un bruit de gorge profond en entrant dans les appartements royaux.

Sa voix se moquait d'elle autant qu'il la caressait avec une menace sous-jacente.

-Je crois que vous devez trouver vos appartements et les nouveaux arrangements plus...sécuritaires, bien que vous ne les appréciez pas entièrement?

La reine eut un grondement rageur guttural en serrant ses poings. Elle montra ses dents avec une haine profonde et lui tourna subitement le dos:

-Sortez! rugit-elle.

Ses yeux étrécis à la fois de mépris et d'amusement, le Commandant s'assura de bien sceller la porte organique derrière lui et il s'avança vers la forme prostrée de la reine.

Todd fixa la silhouette butée qui lui présentait son dos et pressa encore une fois son esprit contre ses barrières affaiblies, étant pourtant conscient que ses prouesses mentales augmentaient progressivement, dû au fait qu'elle venait de donner naissance à sa progéniture malheureusement morte-née. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprendrait des forces, ses pouvoirs mentaux seraient pleinement restaurés.

Alors malheureusement, son état de faiblesse actuel ne durerait pas. Comme dans le cas de la force télépathique des femelles de son espèce, il finirait par ne plus pouvoir gagner ni même rivaliser dans le combat de soumission d'un esprit sur l'autre.

Les reines étaient habituellement les plus fortes, SAUF lorsqu'elles procréaient et quelques temps également suivant la délivrance des embryons.

S'il ne prenait pas le contrôle tout de suite, celle-ci le lui ferait payer chèrement!

C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles il lui rendait visite...

_Todd avait failli la tuer, mené uniquement par sa rage lorsqu'elle avait attaqué et presque tué Sara Sheppard._

_Si ce n'avait été du bien de son alliance, il l'aurait définitivement tuée par vengeance, pour en finir avec elle!_

_Mais le Commandant wraith avait besoin qu'elle reste en place comme reine en ce moment, même si ce n'était qu'une illusion. Son alliance devait faire bonne figure parmi les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse présenter son plan au Concile avec ainsi moins de peur de représailles._

_Il était vrai que la présence de Sara, une simple humaine, incitait un certain nombre de wraith parmi les plus faibles de sa ruche à la mutinerie, alors il avait dû le prendre en considération et maintenir la mascarade de cette reine._

_Il avait chargé son Second d'enquêter et de trouver les éléments faibles dans son alliance et de les éliminer. C'était un outil rude et sauvage il en convenait, mais qui avait déjà donné des résultats solides pour contrer une révolte, un appel à le défier dans son leadership._

_Une fois qu'il aurait séparé l'ivraie du bon grain parmi son équipage et aurait éliminé les faibles, il maintiendrait en poste et même élèverait ceux qui partageaient sa vision, étant assuré de leur loyauté. Il n'aurait alors plus à s'inquiéter pour la force interne de son alliance._

_Et pour cela, il n'avait dans le moment pas le choix d'endurer la présence de la reine, même si sa main lui démangeait encore une fois de la tuer de la manière la plus cruelle pour avoir osé s'attaquer à sa Compagne._

La créature arrogante n'endura pas longtemps l'amusement évident du Commandant et elle se retourna en coup de vent pour lui faire face, ses yeux canari brillant de haine alors qu'elle l'étudiait.

Dans les profondeurs de ses yeux d'or et d'obsidienne il pouvait voir qu'elle était certaine de sa proche capitulation et il devait bien admettre qu'en toute autre circonstance, il aurait été tenté de peut-être lui donner ce qu'elle voulait...Compagne ou pas.

Cependant, le fait qu'elle était infectée donnait un aspect différent à la situation.

Et la toile émotionnelle dans laquelle il était pris avec Sara Sheppard, les flots du désir courant sous sa peau quand il était près d'elle, voulait dire qu'il n'était plus capable de se séparer de sa petite humaine, comme il savait qu'un Commandant wraith dans sa position aurait dû le faire.

Soupirant simplement, Todd attendit que la reine daigne parler.

Elle marcha jusqu'au bout de la chambre royale et examina le plateau qu'il avait emmené et qu'il tenait dans sa main, courbant ses lèvres en un sourire mauvais:

-D'autres échantillons? siffla-t-elle, un soupir résigné s'échappant plaintivement de ses lèvres.

-J'ai bien peur que non, _majesté! _dit le Commandant wraith d'une fausse voix désolée.

Plaçant le plateau sur une table il adopta une expression plus sérieuse, projetant un air égal et neutre qu'il ne ressentait pas. Il prit une seringue sur la surface, déjà remplie d'un liquide clair. La penchant un peu, il surveilla la petite bulle d'air s'élever et l'expulsa, puis remit le tout sur le plateau.

-Vous allez vous fatiguer de votre petit jouet humain! osa dire la créature avec mépris et satisfaction.

Elle osait le défier, prudente mais voulant quand même accabler d'injures ce mâle arrogant et trop sûr de lui, enregistrant ses mouvements.

-Et cela arrivera bientôt. Elle est faible..._.pathétique!_

Aussitôt que cette phrase atteignit Todd il sentit le désir intense de destruction revenir en lui envers cette folle, une vague de méchanceté vengeresse l'envahissant, excitant sa nature féroce et carnivore. Il chassa d'un coup le calme flegme qu'il arborait en arrivant.

La seringue oubliée, le Commandant vola au travers de la pièce plus rapidement qu'elle ne s'y était attendue et clencha ses doigts vicieusement et implacablement autour de sa gorge, étouffant les prochains mots qu'elle allait prononcer, la poussant par derrière.

La traînant rapidement sous sa force elle se retrouva appuyée sur un mur interne de la ruche. Todd la cogna durement contre la cloison, sa main nourricière agrippant déjà férocement sa poitrine, les griffes de ses talons enfoncés rageusement dans sa peau translucide. L'enzyme coula de la fente frémissante et rapace et il siffla vers son visage, à quelques pouces du sien:

-Que je devienne fatigué d'elle ne vous regarde pas, _**Ma-jes-té! **_dit-il avec dédain. C'est plutôt que je le devienne bientôt _de vous_ qui devrait vous préoccuper, et surtout que je sois tenté de finir la tâche que la peste Hoffans a commencé en vous!

Se penchant au-dessus d'elle il la respira par ses fentes sensorielles et ronronna, venimeux, ses intentions écrites largement sur ses traits. Todd se recula légèrement quand il prit conscience qu'elle avait bien enregistré ses paroles, poussant un petit rire bas et amusé. Le visage vert avait pâli et ses lèvres minces étaient plissées d'étonnement.

-Je vois que vous n'étiez pas consciente de la nature de votre maladie, et pourquoi cela affecte votre capacité à vous reproduire. Mais maintenant, vous savez! dit-il avec une malveillance évidente.

La reine confessa, hésitante:

-C'est ce qu'_elle_ a dit aussi...

Penchant sa tête, il l'observa alors qu'il parla avec un ton bas de menace:

-Et vous avez voulu quand même la tuer?

Faisant un petit bruit irrité de la gorge elle le fixa dans les yeux avec insolence.

-La mort d'une humaine de plus ne veut rien dire! dit-elle avec un geste grandiloquent de la main. Elle repensa à toutes les informations qu'on lui avait transmise sur cette humaine:

-Qui est cette femelle d'ailleurs et que représente-t-elle pour vous? demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquisiteur.

-Elle est...grogna le Commandant doucement, comme vous dites, simplement humaine et de peu d'intérêt, quoique très utile pour les recherches que je mène, pour la résolution du problème se présentant à notre espèce...«ma reine!»

S'éloignant d'elle un peu il imita à la perfection une révérence respectueuse, se moquant d'elle autant par ses mots que par ses actions. Puis sans crier gare il la saisit par la gorge encore une fois et la traîna avec lui à travers la pièce jusqu'au plateau où étaient ses instruments.

La repoussant violemment en la retournant pour qu'elle lui présente la peau du creux de sa nuque, Todd attrapa sa main nourricière qui se débattait pour l'agripper à son tour. Il réussit à l'écraser rapidement avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, puis abaissa la main royale par terre où il la maintint cruellement sous le talon de sa botte.

Todd était plus qu'heureux d'exercer une forme de vengeance sur cette folle et égocentrique femelle à l'esprit limité. Ses traits révélaient maintenant la férocité et le plaisir vicieux qu'il avait à la contrôler et à lui infliger de la douleur.

Il saisit ensuite la seringue sur le plateau. Amenant froidement l'aiguille qu'il appuya sur sa peau alors qu'il agrippait sa chevelure durement pour la repousser et dévoiler plus amplement sa nuque, il étira celle-ci et enfonça soudainement l'aiguille dans sa peau, entre la vertèbre cervicale et passé l'arachnoïde, injectant directement dans le fluide cérébrospinal dans l'espace sub-arachnoïde.

Les effets furent presque immédiats.

Replaçant la seringue dans le plateau, Todd relâcha la poignée de cheveux écarlate pour se pencher et agripper sa main nourricière, la dégageant de son pied. Son visage pâle était tourné vers lui, ses yeux canari agrandis sous le choc, ses lèvres entrouvertes alors que la drogue psychotrope courait maintenant dans tout son système nerveux.

Il hocha la tête en approbation, les émanations du pouvoir télépathique de la reine commençant à s'affaiblir, devenant plus ténues.

-Cela ne vous affectera en rien d'autre que de contrôler le développement de vos habiletés mentales, Ma Dame!expliqua-t-il,sa voix froide comme si les degrés en étaient sous zéro. Je ne peux pas vous laisser causer plus de dommages sur _mon_ vaisseau.

Permettant enfin à un sourire de transparaître sur ses traits durs, ses dents pointues se montrant pour un moment, il ajouta:

-Et il y aura peut-être quelques...bénéfices à ce traitement.

Haletant sous l'outrage, la reine fit un vaillant effort pour atteindre la dague qu'elle cachait dans les plis de sa robe.

Bien plus rapide maintenant, contrant très facilement les mouvements trop lents et trop gourds de son corps, Todd l'évita avec aisance, riant de dérision à son faible essai d'attaque.

La tenant plus serrée, il la traîna encore à travers la pièce, la poussant rudement sur son trône, s'éloignant ensuite et l'observant sardoniquement.

Elle respirait pesamment, reprenant un semblant de contenance en s'appuyant sur les bras du trône.

Levant les yeux sur lui, sa coiffure en désordre, le visage de la reine trahissait son impuissance.

Elle comprenait finalement la nature sans pitié de cet ancien wraith...chaque histoire qu'elle avait entendu sur lui était donc vraie, cela devait l'être!

Les rumeurs comme quoi il avait déjà tué des reines auparavant lui revenaient en mémoire, comme un spectre dans son esprit.

Les admonestations de ses conseillers non suivies, la tricherie de la Maison à laquelle il appartenait...cette Maison qui avait dans son lignage une longue ligne de rebelles en son sein, non-conformistes des chemins tout tracés pour eux, recherchant le chaos!

Elle n'aurait pas dû s'attendre à de l'indulgence de sa part et si ce n'était pas de sa propre stupidité, elle ne le blâmait pas vraiment de ses actions car dans le cas inverse, elle n'aurait pas agi autrement...

Tentant de secouer les sensations paralysantes de la drogue dans son esprit elle essaya de lui poser une question, domptant sa langue épaisse et réussissant à dire:

- De quel...bénéfices...parlez-vous?

-Ahhh oui, Majesté...en effet.

Étrécissant ses yeux et se penchant sur elle, le Commandant siffla ces simples mots:

-Le consentement...et la soumission.

Puis il ajouta, une fausse note de chagrin dans sa voix mielleuse:

-Tout aurait été si simple, Ma Dame, si vous vous en étiez tenue à notre premier arrangement. Mais...vous n'auriez pas dû attaquer ma Compagne!

Il avait rugi les derniers mots.

Il releva rapidement sa haute taille et se tint très droit, tournant sur ses talons, la jupe de son long manteau de cuir volant derrière lui comme les ailes d'un ange sombre.

Il lui lança par-dessus l'épaule sans se retourner pour la regarder, alors qu'il quittait ses quartiers:

-Je vous envoie vos servantes pour s'occuper de vous.

_0000000000_

Entrant dans ses appartements, Todd se sentit vidé de toute énergie, troublé de tout ce qui venait de se passer, son esprit retournant les évènements qui venaient de se passer en une rapide succession.

Puis il fit face aux défis qui se présenteraient à lui et à Sara. Non certain si elle avait bien pris conscience de l'importance des recherches sur lesquelles ils travaillaient et sachant qu'elle était toujours intéressée par l'information apportée par son Second - qu'elle croyait qu'il lui cachait! - il pesa le pour et le contre de lui en expliquer tous les détails, jouant avec l'idée de laisser une simple humaine en apprendre autant sur les wraith et leur Histoire.

Mais pour le moment, il devait s'assurer que sa Compagne allait bien et était remise de son choc.

-Todd?

L'appel de son nom humain le fit se retourner et il termina d'enlever son manteau et sa tunique, les mettant dans un coin alors qu'il sortit rapidement de ses bottes.

L'inquiétude rejaillit en lui.

Il la chercha dans les ombres de ses quartiers. Il semblait que son appréhension n'était pas fondée finalement car il trouva Sara qui était assise près de la large fenêtre, entourée de coussins colorés et de quelques fourrures.

La lumière des étoiles illuminait sa chevelure, faisant un halo bourgogne autour de son visage alors qu'elle se tourna vers lui.

Pour un moment Todd se contenta de la regarder, faisant la comparaison entre elle, son obsession,_**sa**_ Compagne à lui, avec sa reine cruelle et tarée.

Il vit sa confusion alors qu'elle voyait son hésitation à la rejoindre.

Elle balança sur le sol ses pieds qu'elle avait sous elle, se mit debout et vint vers lui, une question dans ses yeux verts magnifiques, le fin matériel de sa blouse révélant sa peau brillante dans la lumière stellaire. Contemplant sa forme, son visage et la marque rougeâtre entre ses seins, Todd savoura son approche, la délicate féminité sous la force que sa Sara elle seule possédait. Il découvrit qu'il avait besoin d'elle, plus que jamais.

-Est-ce que tout est ok? demanda-t-elle, une certaine anxiété dans les yeux.

Alors qu'elle venait vers lui Todd étendit les bras vers elle, glissant ses mains sous les ouvertures de sa blouse et touchant de ses paumes la peau fraîche et nue de sa Compagne.

-Tout est comme il se doit d'être...dit-il de sa voix basse et veloutée, la ramassant et la soulevant tendrement pour la faire retomber dans ses bras, la tenant serrée un long moment contre lui.

La transportant jusqu'au lit il la sentit frémir et il la plaça sur la surface du matelas, s'étirant pour prendre une couverture dont il la recouvrit gentiment. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il grimpa sur le lit à ses côtés, la réprimandant doucement:

-Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas déjà au lit à dormir? Tu frissonnes...

-Je ne pouvais pas dormir...j'avais besoin que tu sois là!

Se soulevant légèrement du lit Sara posa sa tête contre son épaule, sachant qu'il y avait une grande tendresse dans ce reproche.

-Je vais bien, Todd...dit-elle d'un ton détaché.

_Mais prenait-elle vraiment conscience en ce moment de ce qui venait de lui arriver? _

-Peut-être que oui, murmura-t-il alors qu'il cherchait en elle les émotions qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle était au seuil de la mort, les sortant des tréfonds de ses pensées, toujours en vagues remuantes mais momentanément refoulées par le seul pouvoir de sa rassurante présence auprès d'elle.

Le wraith défit la ceinture de sa blouse, repoussant le matériel pour sentir le doux ventre sous sa main et il la ramena tout près de lui avant de les recouvrir tous deux avec la douce et riche fourrure qui leur servait de couvre-pied.

Très gentiment il fit glisser ses doigts, utilisant le toucher d'une fine plume sur les douces courbes de ses côtes, bougeant jusqu'au creux de son dos. Puis il abaissa sa tête et prit sa bouche dans un baiser plein de tendresse et de sensualité.

Ses dents coupant légèrement la peau fragile il goûta les gouttes de sang avant même que les doigts de sa compagne n'atteignent sa chevelure pour s'y enfoncer, caressant la tignasse blanche.

La réponse contre sa bouche envahissante fut douce alors qu'elle bougea pour s'enfoncer plus intimement dans son étreinte, moulant sa silhouette à la sienne.

Elle mordilla également les lèvres exsangues, se reculant soudain pour reprendre sa respiration.

Grondant doucement il la respira amplement, se remplissant lui-même de son parfum, goûtant sa délicieuse et capiteuse odeur.

Le feu commença à se répandre entre eux encore une fois, mais il était réticent à le laisser brûler alors que l'inquiétude à son sujet surgit de nouveau en lui, même s'il savait très bien que la réponse de Sara à ses avances serait plus que fervente!

Il se souciait des conséquences de sa mésaventure avec la reine sur sa psyché.

_Todd n'était pas là sur Atlantis quand son équipe l'avait ramenée et qu'elle avait dû faire face au choc post-traumatique, après qu'il se soit nourri d'elle plusieurs fois. Il avait alors d'autres pressants besoins...survivre était sa priorité. Et puis il ne se préoccupait pas tant que cela de ce qui avait pu arriver à l'humaine Sheppard, même s'il lui avait fait l'honneur de la gratifier du Cadeau de Vie! Donc il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait dû supporter._

Mais maintenant il était là et comme il était très attachée à elle, il se remémorait sa colère mais surtout sa grande frayeur quand il avait vu la reine se nourrir d'elle, avant qu'il ne l'arrache de sa poigne mortelle. Cette image le hanterait à jamais!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Todd? demanda-t-elle, réalisant la distance qui s'était établie entre eux même si leurs corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre. Elle ressentait ses pensées errantes et troublées.

Revenant sur son visage et voyant l'angoisse sur ses traits, Todd l'examina et il força un doux sourire sur ses lèvres...

-Cela n'a aucune importance, ne t'inquiètes pas, Sara.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche, déclarant la petite phrase fétiche que toute femelle prononçait quand elle sentait son compagnon mâle troublé.

Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle en réponse, regrettant ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire tout de suite, souhaitant presque qu'il le puisse. Sa dévotion pour elle était complète, mais ce sentiment d'amour humain allait au-delà du wraith qu'il était!

- Ma Sara, commença-t-il, tentant de traduire ses émotions actuelles pour elle.

-Non! fit-elle, arrêtant les mots sur ses lèvres d'un doigt. Ne dis rien. Montres le moi!

Le wraith leva sa main nourricière jusqu'à sa joue délicate, passa doucement le dos de ses doigts contre la chair, continua jusqu'à son épaule où il fit reposer sa main, la fente s'ouvrant légèrement comme pour embrasser sa peau.

_- Petite humaine..._murmura-t-il, son unique essence rejoignant sa propre odeur mâle.

Silencieuse sous la caresse de ses doigts, Sara plaça sa main sur la hanche du wraith et elle pencha sa tête par derrière pour avoir une meilleure vue de son visage.

Ses yeux vert doré la regardaient intensément et soudain elle ressentit son esprit en elle, tâtant leur connexion, répandant en elle une douce chaleur, même si beaucoup des pensées du wraith étaient cachées dans les profondeurs et la complexité de sa psyché.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon de creuser plus profondément en lui et même si elle l'avait put, elle n'en avait pas la volonté.

Plus que sa nature sauvage il y avait un endroit sombre en lui qu'elle n'avait pas encore osé explorer, par peur de ce qu'il lui révèlerait...

Tout ce qui avait de l'importance était qu'il était sien dans tous les sens du terme, de la même façon qu'elle lui appartenait.

Il la chérissait, ne pouvait supporter qu'elle soit loin de lui...elle le voulait tout autant que lui la voulait.

Une immense lassitude envahit soudain son esprit, se traduisant par un léger bâillement.

Elle se rendit compte que tout son corps était engourdi, près de plonger dans le sommeil...

_Est-ce Todd qui produisait cela en elle? se demanda Sara. Après tout, il était encore dans sa tête, lui murmurant des mots apaisants, des paroles tendres sans même qu'elle ne voit bouger ses lèvres..._

-Dors, Sara. Reposes-toi. Tu as subie une grande épreuve. Je serai là à ton réveil, je te le promets...

Il ne servait à rien de combattre. Il n'avait pas tort.

Elle voulut protester une dernière fois. Le désir qui s'était élevé entre eux était encore bien vivace et elle voulait tant faire l'amour!

Mais ses paupières s'appesantirent, la respiration dans sa poitrine devint lente, régulière.

Elle lui fit un faible sourire et soudain le bien-être du sommeil saisit sa conscience...

_0000000000_

Quelques heures plus tard Sara se réveilla, sentant le bourdonnement particulier de la ruche qui avait sauté en hyperespace.

Todd était assis un peu plus loin et lui tournait le dos, travaillant en silence à la console de la chambre.

S'étirant langoureusement, la jeune femme admira le torse nu de son wraith...sous la lumière tamisée des murs de la ruche, les tatouages sombres et magnifiques bien mis en évidence sur sa chair verte étaient un spectacle à la fois fascinant et sensuel.

Elle ne ressentait que du bien-être dans son corps nouvellement restauré et la mémoire cauchemardesque de la reine lui prenant vicieusement ses années de vie était - presque! - juste un mauvais souvenir.

Elle s'étira paresseusement en poussant un doux soupir plein de béatitude et cela suffit pour que Todd se retourne immédiatement vers elle.

Les lumières artificielles de deux tons de vert venant de l'écran se jouèrent sur la peau cireuse de son visage, soulignant surtout les orbites ambré de ses yeux dont les fentes habituellement étrécies s'élargirent à la vue de sa Compagne éveillée.

Fermant aussitôt le programme sur lequel il travaillait, le wraith traversa lestement la courte distance entre eux, s'assoyant sur le bord du lit, couvant d'un regard tendre la forme de la jeune femme.

Sara lui fit le sourire lumineux qu'elle ne dédiait qu'à lui et avant que Todd ne parle, elle se leva à demi et dit:

-Mmm. On dirait bien que tu m'as «persuadée» mentalement de dormir, alors que j'avais...d'autres projets. gloussa-t-elle.

Todd leva le menton et une lueur faussement chagrinée passa dans ses yeux.

_-Suggérée _ est en effet le mot juste, Sara...dit-il. Sois-en sûre! Je n'ai à peine que proposé que tu dormes et crois-moi, cela n'aurait pas fonctionné si ton corps ne réclamait pas déjà ce moment nécessaire de repos.

Sara décida de ne plus en discuter, laissant tomber ce reproche qui n'en était pas vraiment un, persuadée que de toute façon, elle n'en connaissait pas assez sur la suggestion mentale pour vraiment argumenter.

-Alors dis-moi...dit Todd avec une voix chaleureuse et un ton guilleret...quelle était la nature de ces..._autres projets?_

Sans un mot, Sara leva ses deux mains jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon.

Elle les y posa sans bouger avec visiblement une intention suggestive et il dit son nom dans un grognement d'anticipation excitée, alors qu'elle levait ses mains pour commencer à caresser les muscles abdominaux du wraith. Elle suivit ensuite du bout des doigts les tatouages compliqués qui couvraient son torse, chacun d'eux racontant une histoire, un souvenir, un exploit. Aimant la sensation de ses doigts caressant sa peau pâle d'alien, Sara n'était pas préparée pour le mouvement fluide et soudain alors qu'il vint au-dessus d'elle. Elle étouffa un petit cri de surprise puis rencontra les yeux brûlants de désir. S'agenouillant en premier, Todd se pencha vers elle, agrippant fermement les doigts de l'humaine dans les siens et bougea leurs main réunies sur la bosse proéminente de son érection puissante et dure qui enflait le devant du pantalon de cuir. Il ronronna son approbation, insistant.

Obéissant à la tacite et claire requête, Sara sourit malicieusement et ses doigts s'activèrent à abaisser fébrilement le pantalon, libérant la chaude et dure longueur du membre masculin pour le saisir ensuite entre ses doigts. Le liquide séminal transparent recouvrit sa peau alors qu'elle commençait à caresser le sexe dur, bougeant sa main lentement et faisant se tendre encore plus son membre mâle, l'excitant avec un toucher direct et habile, connaissant maintenant parfaitement ce qu'il aimait...

Elle entendit le son et la qualité de son ronronnement changer...ses hanches bougèrent vers elle, poussant sa longueur entre ses doigts, insinuant lui-même une main entre les cuisses de la jeune femme alors qu'il parcourait de son autre main les formes de sa Compagne avec concupiscence. Pressant sa poitrine contre la sienne, grognant alors qu'elle frottait langoureusement ses seins contre lui pour toucher la peau dure et chaude, sa bouche laissa de petites marques de dent alors qu'il l'embrassait, mordillant chaque parcelle de peau jusqu'à ce que Sara hoquette de plaisir.

Se déplaçant, s'ouvrant plus à lui, Sara soupira d'aise mais gémit doucement quand ses doigts bougèrent lentement vers l'endroit chaud et intime, trouvant les douces lèvres de son intimité, s'infiltrant dans la moiteur de son désir, ses longs doigts pressant la face interne de son sexe alors que son pouce appuyait délicatement sur la boule de nerfs qu'il se mit à caresser d'une façon experte, couvrant ensuite entièrement son mont de vénus de sa large paume chaude.

Il bougea l'autre main pour qu'elle repose sur la peau tendre de son ventre. La main de sa femelle se déplaça alors pour toucher les pointes proéminentes de sa colonne, appuyant là où les grognements du wraith lui indiquaient son plaisir augmentant.

La bouche de Todd se promena langoureusement sur sa clavicule, ses dents mordillant la peau, ses lèvres embrassant, léchant, prenant ensuite un dur mamelon érigé, le suçant et le mordant jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie son plaisir, l'agaçant avec le bout de sa langue, amenant son genou entre les siens pour écarter plus largement les jambes de la jeune femme.

Capturant les doigts de Sara, il les entrelaça avec ceux de sa main et pressa leurs deux mains jointes contre le matelas.

Retirant son autre main de sa moiteur chaude, Todd gronda de satisfaction alors qu'elle se tortillait contre lui, perdue dans les sensations de chacun de ses nerfs alors qu'il en jouait de main de maître. Le wraith laissa paresseusement la trace de sa langue alors qu'il descendit jusqu'au nombril de la femme, léchant le petit orifice...puis sa bouche se rendit jusqu'au centre de son plaisir, la buvant, la savourant...il attira entre ses lèvres son clitoris et Sara arqua son dos et sa nuque sous la caresse directe et excitante, un gémissement montant de sa gorge avec avidité et extase, ses doigts cherchant sa chevelure longue et blanche alors qu'il possédait le centre de sa féminité, la baisant avec sa langue.

Puis il bougea jusqu'à ses cuisses dont il mordilla la peau déjà chaude et moite, agrippant solidement ses hanches pour replonger plus profondément sa langue dans son sexe palpitant.

Retraçant ensuite le chemin qu'il avait pris avec encore plus de baisers et de mordillements, lui convoyant toute son excitation, ses doigts experts travaillaient sa magie sur elle, sur toutes les terminaisons nerveuses sensibles.

Il ronronna son nom à une lente cadence tout contre sa peau..._«Saaa-raaaaaaa»._

Le wraith pénétra ensuite son esprit pour partager la vague de son plaisir, appuyant ensuite tout son poids physique sur Sara. Sentant la délicieuse proximité de son orgasme approchant, il s'apprêta à le mener jusqu'à sa conclusion en envahissant sa bouche de sa langue dure et possessive, l'entortillant avec la sienne, s'arrêtant ensuite brusquement pour prendre son visage entre le sien.

_-Petite humaine... _dit-il d'une voix très douce en plongeant ses yeux verts-dorés dans les prunelles d'un vert brillant de sa femelle. Gémissante, elle plongea à son tour dans les prunelles du prédateur, les fentes verticales brûlantes de désir pour elle, s'y noyant.

_-Todd._...dit-elle tendrement. Elle sanglota son désir lorsqu'il plaça sa main dans le creux de son dos pour la soulever tout contre lui, amenant son sexe dur tout contre l'entrée moite et languissante de son sexe, poussant simplement, doucement, grognant une longue expiration de soulagement comme le marin arrivé enfin à bon port, après un trop long voyage.

Se soulevant également pour rencontrer le sexe dur et palpitant, elle le sentit se glisser en elle et soupira d'extase, continuant la caresse de chaque nerf dans son dos entre les arêtes de sa colonne, envoyant des vagues de délice comme une flamme vivante dans le corps du wraith.

Leur esprit étaient entrelacés, le regard de Sara se fixant encore une fois dans les profondeurs des yeux exigeants du wraith et comme à chaque fois qu'il capturait son esprit avec le sien et le lui ouvrait, elle put voir la force et la sincérité de son besoin d'elle, de son désir infini.

Il avait commencé à bouger lentement en elle, la rendant tremblante, emplie de langueur et prête pour l'explosion.

Le grognement mâle qu'il poussa fit trembler son corps entier et la remplit de joie, les muscles de son périnée se resserrant autour de son sexe glissant en elle avec une lenteur intentionnelle, la remplissant. Il pencha sa tête pour venir mordiller la nuque crémeuse offerte, sa tête retombant vers l'arrière contre les fourrures du lit... il embrassa et lécha la veine palpitante qui grimpait le long de son cou. Griffant pitoyablement son dos avec ses petits ongles d'humaine, Sara le sentit répondre avec de soudaines poussées sauvages à la pression de son sexe chaud et humide.

Devenant impétueux Todd siffla et grogna contre son épaule, poussant fort vers son centre, son sexe se resserrant comme une gaine autour du sien. Tendu, il lui ouvrit plus profondément son esprit, les prenant tous les deux jusqu'aux profondeurs d'un océan qui les attendait, ses vagues les repoussant ensemble dans un vif tourbillon, emprisonnant ses lèvres de sa bouche, la fouillant de sa langue avec une possessivité vorace.

La faim féroce qu'il ressentait d'elle se brisa comme un retour de vague sur le bord d'un rocher, colorant leur lien de vives couleurs, les mêlant tous deux dans une seule essence et il bougea de plus en plus vite en elle, sentant les jambes de sa Compagne se nouer autour de sa taille, poussant dans le bas de son dos pour qu'il la pénètre plus profondément. Excitée, elle mordit la peau dure de son épaule sans lui causer trop de dommages mais le wraith en fut si excité qu'il rugit et redoubla la force et la vitesse de son pelvis se poussant en elle, la faisant gémir comme une féline en chaleur.

Relevant sa tête et la regardant intensément, il prit en lui-même à la fois sa douleur et son plaisir et comprit que son orgasme n'était pas loin...il s'immergea plus profondément en elle, autant dans son corps que dans son esprit.

Ils explosèrent tous deux ensembles...

Todd rugit d'exultation alors qu'il se vidait en elle en de longs jets liquides qui semblaient n'en plus finir. Les hanches de Sara collées contre son pelvis, soudées à lui, son long gémissement de plaisir et ses yeux fermés d'extase accompagnant le cri primal du prédateur.

Il les tint serrés ensemble tous les deux alors que les vagues de plaisir continuaient, de plus en plus faibles...mais l'émotion était toujours intense alors qu'ils reprenaient le rythme plus lent et régulier de leur respiration.

Tremblante sous son poids, le corps fragile de Sara avait mal comme après chaque copulation aussi passionnée, mais tout de même violente pour une humaine.

Les petites mains caressèrent son dos et reposèrent sur ses épaules, refusant de le laisser aller, le ramenant à elle. La chaleur se dissipa alors qu'il ronronnait, les longues harmonies de sa voix féline se transmettant contre la silhouette frêle de Sara, la réconfortant alors qu'elle plongeait sa main dans la longue crinière argentée.

Glissant légèrement de côté finalement pour mieux voir son visage, la jeune femme caressa la surface dure et osseuse de ses joues alors qu'il baissait ses yeux calmes sur elle, levant sa main pour caresser à son tour le visage aimé, son ronronnement maintenant bas et satisfait.

Il attrapa le poignet de sa femelle et embrassa doucement la paume de sa main.

Sara voulait tant parler, en dire plus sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

_Mais avaient-ils tant besoin de mots?_

Les paroles étaient si insignifiantes, incapables d'exprimer l'intensité de ses émotions et de son amour...

Même si elle avait été au seuil de la mort alors que la vipère prenait sa vie avant que Todd ne l'arrache de sa Compagne, Sara Sheppard savait que sa place était ici à ses côtés, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se passer de Todd, peu importe ce que l'avenir lui réservait, même si le danger était présent dans tous les recoins sombres de la ruche...

Elle s'infiltra alors plus avant dans leur connexion, heureuse que cette dernière soit capable de lui transmettre tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Le reflet de leur attachement mutuel, l'assurance de savoir qu'elle lui appartenait, qu'il la protégerait au péril de sa vie, son besoin d'elle l'engouffrant totalement...c'était si intense, quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais partager avec quelqu'un de sa propre espèce, peu importe l'intensité des sentiments!

Leurs corps entremêlés, à bout de souffle, ils restèrent pendant un bon moment dans la chaleur et la tendresse de leur étreinte...

Après un moment de silence, l'expression de Todd changea et il releva son torse, s'apprêtant à se lever du lit.

-Viens, dit-il sans autre préambule après l'avoir regardé d'une façon énigmatique.

Nu, il se dirigea vers sa console et ouvrit à nouveau le programme sur lequel il avait travaillé jusqu'à l'éveil de sa Compagne.

Maintenant que sa curiosité était éveillée, Sara se leva et toute aussi nue que lui, vint s'installer sur le banc que lui désigna Todd.

– - Voilà les nouvelles données que mon Second nous a ramené, Sara. J'en ai enfin terminé la traduction, alors tu pourras y travailler...

Touchant le clavier organique que Sara avait appris à maîtriser, elle agrandit sur l'écran vert une image du programme qui envahit l'écran. Elle reconnut la forme d'une mitochodrie (*).

-Tu...tu me permets d'observer et de travailler sur ces informations? demanda Sara un peu hésitante, se tournant de biais vers lui et lui lançant un bref coup d'oeil avant de fixer de nouveau l'image.

-Oui, Sara...tu en doutais? fit Todd, son attitude impénétrable mais le ton de sa voix déçue.

Sara rougit et ne répondit rien.

Il y avait eut tant de mystère autour de ce cristal de données quand le Second et lui-même avaient gentiment «chassé» Sara, qu'elle n'avait pas réellement crut que Todd lui ferait la traduction et lui permettrait ensuite de prendre connaissance et même d'étudier ces données!

Elle se racla la gorge en lui faisant un petit haussement d'épaules en excuse mais ne perdit pas de temps à se répandre en explications.

Après avoir lu attentivement le sommaire de ce qu'elle voyait sur l'écran, Todd lui indiqua une autre image qu'il agrandit.

Absolument fascinée, elle réalisa que cette mitochondrie était composée de bien plus de protéines que la normale, mais alors qu'elle allait demander si c'était bel et bien une cellule prise chez un humain, elle reconnut le génome et ne se posa plus de questions.

Les trois images succédant la firent sursauter.

-Whoa! dit-elle. Il n'y a pas d'erreur dans ce que je vois là? Ces cellules ont évolué ainsi en _seulement_ vingt quatre heures d'intervalle?

- En effet Sara.

- Mais...mais...ça veut dire que l'énergie fournie par les mitochondries est décuplée? Si je comprends bien la progression dans le temps, on pourrait même dire que le porteur de cette nouvelle forme de virus...verra la progression de la maladie aller dix fois plus vite?

Elle pâlit.

Pégase et ses habitants n'avaient apparemment pas fini de souffrir de la peste virulente répandue volontairement par Michael!

-C'est en effet le but que recherche l'Abomination, continua Todd. Mais Sara...ne comprends-tu pas ce que cela peut aussi signifier pour nous?

Sara vit la lueur de fierté dans les yeux de Todd. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas en quoi l'énergie décuplée de la mitochondrie détenait un espoir dans le combat contre ce sale virus...mais elle se dit que Todd était un brillant scientifique et qu'il devait sûrement avoir déjà compris quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait toujours pas...

-Sara. dit patiemment Todd. La protéine de cette mitochondrie a _cessé_ de se multiplier. Son énergie devient de plus en plus grande, mais le virus, lui, ne peut plus muter...ce qui veut dire que si nous trouvons un moyen de nous servir de l'énergie contenue dans cette cellule, de la retourner contre le virus et de faire ainsi qu'à l'intérieur même la cellule combatte sa propre déficience, nous serons alors sur le chemin d'éradiquer définitivement ce virus...et probablement aussi trouver une cure pour les humains qui en souffrent.

-Mais...mais comment se fait-il que Michael n'ait pas vu le défaut de la cuirasse dans son propre virus?

- De un, Sara Sheppard, il n'a pas inventé le virus, il l'a récupéré. Cette peste qui devait au départ n'affecter que les wraith a été travaillée par le peuple Hoffans, et même eux n'ont pas vu venir les complications. De deux, Michael n'est peut-être pas si génial que cela!

- Attends...j'ai déjà bien du mal à croire que Michael n'a pas anticipé tout cela, que la mutation qui nous condamnait à n'être que des observateurs impuissants alors que le virus mutait trop vite pour qu'on puisse y faire quelque chose, pourrait être maintenant combattue avec la propre énergie des mitochondries. Mais là tu me dis que...qu'on pourrait _même_ trouver une cure et soigner les gens condamnés?

Le sourire goguenard de Todd fut sa réponse.

-Je devrai donc retourner sur la planète et proposer un traitement à ces gens, disait déjà la jeune femme d'un ton rêveur...en m'assurant l'aide d'Atlantis évidemment et..

-Non, la coupa Todd. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire pour le moment, petite humaine. J'ai ici, sur cette ruche, des humains venant de ce monde que j'ai ramené ici. Ils vont collaborer en nous servant de...cobayes.

Sara ouvrit sa bouche de stupéfaction.

Il était excitant de se mettre tout de suite à travailler sur une manière de guérir définitivement les humains de cette terrible maladie, et cela allait bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru! Mais elle tiqua au mot de _cobayes humains_.

-Ah oui! fit-elle avec un ton narquois en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Ils vont «collaborer», comme ça pour nous faire plaisir! Sans autre incitatif que de nous aider à progresser, ils sont venus volontairement sur cette ruche remplie de leurs pires ennemis! Oh s'il-te-plaît dis-moi que tu ne les as pas kidnappés juste comme ça?

-Allons Sara...ils n'auraient jamais accepté de nous suivre aveuglément même dans l'espoir de se faire guérir. Ils ne comprendraient rien à notre discours scientifique et comme tu le sais, ils ne font pas confiance à mon espèce...

Todd lui avait servi cette réponse avec un long regard innocent, enfin...l'expression la plus innocente que pouvaient présenter les traits d'un wraith!

Sara soupira.

-Je peux les voir? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, en temps et lieu. Car ils feront partie du protocole de nos recherches et nous tenterons de les guérir. Ils sont trois. Deux mâles et une femelle.

-Bien traités, j'espère? demanda Sara d'une voix sèche et cinglante.

- Je ne peux pas faire autrement que de les garder en cellule car ils pourraient non seulement tenter de s'enfuir, mais aussi contaminer nos adorateurs, répondit Todd en la regardant avec une certaine confusion.

_Comment en effet pouvait-elle se soucier du sort de ces humains en particulier, alors qu'il y en avait des centaines en plus mauvaise posture, bien enveloppés et dormant dans les cocons de leur réserve alimentaire?_

- Nous prenons bien sûr un grand soin d'eux, se hâta d'ajouter Todd. Ils sont mieux nourris que bien d'autres et visités régulièrement par une des soigneuses de la communauté des adorateurs.

- Que vas-tu faire d'eux après nos «expériences»? ne put s'empêcher de demander Sara, regrettant presqu'aussitôt sa question. Et puis...si nous les guérissons, les laisseras-tu partir?

Todd poussa un sifflement d'impatience.

Pourquoi devrait-il traiter ces humains autrement que les autres qu'ils avaient capturés? se disait-il. Il ne voyait pas la logique de sa Compagne. Normalement, ces humains infectés auraient été éliminés, car ils ne pouvaient décemment servir sur son vaisseau après avoir servi de cobayes, car ils étaient un risque pour son équipage traité et aussi les adorateurs qui auraient pu être contaminés.

Mais s'ils étaient guéris par un traitement qu'ils mettraient au point...?

Le Commandant poussa un léger soupir.

-Sara, je ne peux prendre le risque de les laisser partir...ils en sauraient trop sur nous. S'ils ne surmontent pas la maladie, alors ils demeurent un trop grand risque. Mais si nous les guérissons, je te promets de leur laisser le choix...ils pourront être reconvertis en adorateurs. L'autre alternative..

-…serait la mort. termina Sara pour lui.

Que pouvait-elle faire de plus?

_«Tu vis maintenant sur un vaisseau ruche, parmi le monde cruel des wraith, ma fille...à quoi t'attendais-tu?»_

Alors...dit Todd en changeant complètement de sujet, une pointe joviale d'enthousiasme dans sa voix. Quand commençons-nous?

_0000000000_

_**Le lendemain matin...**_

Sara se réveilla un bon moment avant Todd.

D'habitude le sommeil du wraith était toujours léger et il suffisait qu'elle s'éveille et bouge un peu pour qu'il bouge également, la ramenant d'habitude tout contre lui ou bien s'éveillant complètement.

Une baise intense s'ensuivait avant que la journée ne commence...ou si le temps leur manquait, il la houspillait gentiment pour qu'elle aille faire sa toilette avant qu'elle se rende au laboratoire, pendant qu'il allait remplir ses devoirs sur le pont de commandement.

Mais ce matin-là le wraith dormait encore, étendu sur le dos, ses yeux fermés et ses traits d'habitude effrayants maintenant paisibles, saisissants comme un masque exotique.

Elle ne voulait pas se lever tout de suite...

Elle en profita pour mettre toutes ses pensées en place. Le tourbillon des dernières journées ne lui en avait à peine laissé le loisir.

Ce n'était sur cette ruche que travail, copulations intenses, périodes pour manger, se laver puis un sommeil profond, presque comateux. Pas surprenant du tout car elle était crevée à un tel point, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été un jour si épuisée!

Ok, peut-être dans ses jeunes années d'université alors qu'elle menait de front trois doctorats, tombant presque dans un coma alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur le lit après de longues heures d'étude, refusant très souvent d'aller festoyer avec ses amis!

Avait-elle eu le temps de penser au futur? À Atlantis? Son frère, ses amis?...et puis la Terre?

Pour être honnête, depuis le refus de Todd et sa dispute avec lui à ce sujet, l'idée d'envisager de communiquer avec eux faisait naître en elle des sentiments mitigés.

Elle souhaitait ardemment parler à John, tenter de savoir comment allait Rodney et s'il avait cheminé dans son chagrin...s'il était parvenu à envisager de reprendre le fil de l'amitié avec elle. Comment allait Ronon, Teyla, Carson, Élisabeth? Tous les autres qu'elle connaissait assez bien, comment la voyaient-ils tous maintenant?

Est-ce que Todd la laisserait seulement retourner un jour parmi les siens? N'avait-il pas dit qu'ils étaient maintenant tous deux liés pour la vie par cette étrange connexion, cette dépendance qu'ils avaient maintenant l'un de l'autre? Ne lui disait-il pas souvent que sa place était à ses côtés...pour toujours?

Sara pouffa de rire. (heureusement Todd ne se réveilla pas).

Et dire qu'elle avait toujours eu peur de l'engagement, que même l'idée de fiançailles et d'un mariage lointain avec Rodney l'avait souvent fait paniquer!

Quelle ironie...car elle était maintenant liée corps et âme avec un wraith, une créature alienne, de très loin la plus étrange union qu'il n'y avait jamais eu! Ce mâle certes brillant, plein de charisme, tendre à ses heures...mais secret, manipulateur, magouilleur, dominateur.

Tiens! C'était étrange...

Elle pensa soudain à ses parents, en particulier sa mère. Elle n'avait _**jamais**_ voulu ressembler à Sandra Lambert!

Femme brillante, promise à tous les avenirs prestigieux qu'elle aurait pu choisir, intelligente, raffinée, indépendante, maîtrisant son propre destin. Puis du jour au lendemain, paffff! Elle rencontre Jake Sheppard, séduisant, de bonne famille, habile orateur, très sociable et capable de soulever les foules, promis à un brillant avenir dans la politique. Et puis ce sourire adorable en plus!

Et voilà Sandra se matérialisant en femme de politicien, diplomate, hôtesse parfaite, levant des fonds à la fois pour le parti de son mari et de nombreuses oeuvres caritatives, les tournées de campagnes électorales, cultivant les relations sociales utiles, bref...très loin de la jeune femme indépendante qu'elle avait été auparavant!

Alors que Sara avait toujours cru Sandra Sheppard faible et soumise à son mari, elle réalisait soudain la force de caractère que cette femme avait dû avoir pour adapter ses besoins sur ceux de son mari, chambardant toute sa vie pour lui, oubliant ses propres ambitions pour vivre ensuite dans l'ombre de cet homme, à son service.

Quelle discipline et constance cela avait dû prendre! se disait Sara, se remémorant les deux heures d'exercices aérobiques et de yoga par jour, les régimes alimentaires stricts pour qu'elle garde une telle forme, une telle apparence, aidé d'un peu de chirurgie esthétique il est vrai...combien de réunions ennuyeuses des nombreux clubs de poker, d'équitation, de lecture, de soutien pour femmes en difficultés, de soutien à la culture, les conférenciers invités à ses nombreuses oeuvres de bienfaisance!

Jamais Sandra Sheppard n'avait pu avoir de véritables amies à elle, car ils avaient voyagé au gré des affectations de diplomate de son père alors qu'il était ambassadeur, avant d'être nommé sénateur.

Jamais Sandra ne s'était plainte, toujours fière de son mari, souriante et ne semblant jamais fatiguée ou s'ennuyer le moins du monde pendant les sempiternels soupers diplomatiques ou d'affaire qu'elle organisait. C'était elle aussi qui composait la plupart des discours de son père pour lui et Sara devait bien avouer que leur couple fonctionnait et que sa mère, d'apparence fragile et soumise, était sûrement bien plus heureuse et bien plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord cru.

Elle se remémora sa mère, s'approchant de son père avant un discours important, arrangeant soit le col de sa veste, soit sa cravate, replaçant une mèche rebelle de cheveux...le regard fier et amoureux qu'elle lui portait, et lui...le sourire un peu bourru mais affectueux qu'il lui prodiguait. Un homme avare de mots mais jamais de tendresse!

A sa façon, son père avait la même force. Il était maintenant un homme charismatique et puissant, mais cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas...

Jake Sheppard était le fils d'un industriel de bonne famille qui avait bâti sa carrière et son entreprise à bout de bras et qui avait transmis son courage et sa ténacité à son fils. Celui-ci avait brillamment réussi ses études universitaires en administration et politique mais au tout début, il avait subit maints revers alors qu'il s'investissait dans le parti politique de son choix. Travaillant sans relâche alors pour gravir les échelons péniblement un par un, il tomba, se releva, retomba encore plusieurs fois, échec après échec, se relevant toujours sans se décourager. Elle devait bien avouer que son père était fait fort à sa façon!

Bien sûr elle devait reconnaître que ses parents devaient l'aimer à leur façon, tout comme pour son frère. Mais ses parents avaient mis toute leur énergie dans leur couple et également dans la carrière brillante de son père.

Si elle se sentait si détachée d'eux maintenant pensa-t-elle, n'était-ce pas parce que Jake et Sandra Sheppard avaient été «trop occupés» pendant toute leur vie pour élever eux-mêmes leurs deux enfants si différents? C'était les écoles illustres, les pensionnats dispendieux et de grande classe, les nounous et professeurs de loisir privés défilant à toute allure dans leur vie qui les avaient en réalité élevés, mettant de la distance entre eux et leur progéniture, renforcissant ainsi l'indépendance et la débrouillardise de chacun à leur façon.

Quel dommage se disait-elle souvent, que son esprit de compétition et de «fifille à son père» l'ait empêché pendant une partie de son enfance, de son adolescence et de ses jeunes années de femme surtout, de tisser des liens plus serrés avec son frère, le seul être proche de lui qui aurait pu former avec elle une _vraie _famille.

Quelle honte que la réalisation de tout cela, - les changements entre eux qui s'étaient effectués petit à petit sur Atlantis, surtout depuis qu'elle avait failli mourir dans cette prison genii - se soient mis en branle s_eulement_ un peu avant que Todd ne vole son coeur et qu'un beau jour, sur cette plage, elle ne fasse son choixet le suive...pour le meilleur et pour le pire!

Elle réalisait maintenant qu'elle tenait sa force - cette force que Todd admirait tant! - de ses parents et étrangement, elle suivait le même chemin qu'elle avait tant reproché à sa mère: vivre dans l'ombre et sous l'aile du mâle qu'elle aimait et avait choisi!

Et le pauvre John, lui...pensa-t-elle. Que dirait-il bien à ses parents quand ceux-ci voudraient savoir pourquoi Sara ne les appelait pas, où diable elle était?

Elle se remémora ce que Rodney McKay lui avait dit, au comble de la colère sur Atlantis:

_«Allons, Sara...qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à tes parents? "Hey! J'ai de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles! La bonne est que vous n'aurez jamais à faire les babysitters. Mais la mauvaise est qu'il est grand, méchant et vert et qu'il peut vous sucer la vie de la poitrine avec sa seule main!"_

Elle fut emplie soudain d'amertume et de chagrin. Rodney avait raison! Jamais elle ne pourrait présenter son «amoureux» à Jake et Sandra Sheppard.

Mais cela faisait partie du choix qu'elle avait fait, du chemin de non-retour qu'elle avait décidé de suivre.

Et puis même si elle se rendait sur Atlantis, si elle parlait avec son frère John...jamais au grand jamais elle ne lui parlerait de tout ce qui se passait sur la ruche. Et surtout, il ne devrait _jamais_ savoir qu'une reine jalouse d'elle avait falli la tuer, l'aurait sûrement fait si Todd n'était pas arrivé pour la sauver!

Il croirait que le wraith n'était pas capable d'assurer sa sécurité et persuaderait les autres de partir en croisade pour venir la chercher.

Sara se permit soudain un sourire...

_Elle avait tout de même réussi à cacher à Todd quelque chose dans la connexion continue entre eux! _

_Alors qu'elle était frustrée de leur dispute et qu'elle réunissait ses choses avant qu'ils ne repartent à la hâte vers la ruche, elle avait ramassé une note écrite de la main de Todd, note que le wraith apparemment n'avait pas cru bon de ramener. Elle en avait lu les notations et s'était dit qu'elles seraient très utiles à Carson Becket. Retournant le papier, elle avait écrit hâtivement derrière un petit message pour tous les rassurer. Elle était presque sûre que John ou Rodney le trouverait, aussitôt qu'ils viendraient enquêter sur cette planète où elle et Todd avaient mené des travaux de recherche._

_Qu'il était bon d'être rebelle de temps à autre, surtout face à un esprit aussi brillant et dominateur que celui de ce wraith!_

Elle avait laissé ses pensées divaguer pas mal, aussi loin que sur terre!

Elle soupira doucement et se poussa tout contre le corps chaud de Todd. Elle ferait mieux de se rendormir, se dit-elle.

La journée serait encore fastidieuse avec tous ces échantillons sanguins sur lesquels mener encore maints examens et simulations! Et puis il lui fallait rencontrer ces humains contaminés qui serviraient de cobayes. Elle voulait s'assurer de leur bien-être, calmer leur angoisse bien compréhensible et leur promettre qu'elle ferait tout en son possible pour les guérir...

Elle ferma les yeux et se rendormit rapidement.

(à suivre)

N/A: (*): _mitochondrie_: _Il s'agit d'un organite à l'intérieur d'une cellule, dont la taille est de l'ordre du micromètre. __Son rôle physiologique est primordial, puisque c'est dans les mitochondries que l'énergie est fournie par les molécules organiques et récupérée sous forme d'ATP (énergie contenue dans la liaison phosphate-phosphate). _

Bon, ok je sais que la chimie et la biologie, c'est plutôt assommant! Désolée pour l'intrusion de ces quelques notions que j'ai dû aller piger et tenter de comprendre par la voie du très utile site Wikipédia, mais il ne faut pas oublier que Sara et Todd sont deux scientifiques qui font des recherches médicales intensives! Il va y avoir bien des changements qui seront apportés dans le futur, autant pour guérir la maladie de Hoffans que pour trouver des moyens de lutter contre l'extinction des wraith.

Vous verrez, ça va devenir intéressant!

Je promets de ne pas trop abuser du charabia médical ;-) Enfin...ce sera court et concis, lorsque je devrai m'y référer!

Encore une fois, merci de votre intérêt pour mes fictions. Je lis toujours avec plaisir tous vos commentaires.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre XI

_**Sur la ruche...**_

Méroc entra dans les quartiers de son Maître, étant venu pour chercher sa Compagne. Il ne l'avait pas trouvé où elle devait être, c'est-à-dire aux côtés du Commandant dans le laboratoire.

Ayant reçu des ordres spécifiques de ce dernier, il devina qu'elle était probablement allé se reposer dans les quartiers du Maître.

Il avait reçu de claires instructions pour qu'on en prenne un grand soin et pour qu'il y ait plus de vigilance autour d'elle. Sa recherche de la servante Dyalla n'avait rien donné, un ennui de plus dont Méroc, mécontent, s'occuperait plus tard...

Faisant des signes en distribuant le travail aux deux femmes qu'il avait emmené avec lui pour s'occuper des besoins de la Compagne, elles se dépêchèrent à déposer la nourriture pour Sara Sheppard, des vêtements d'adoratrice, des serviettes propres et le linge fraîchement lavé et pressé du Commandant.

Il y avait un autre item à travers la pile de vêtements apportés que Méroc n'avait pas vu en plusieurs années, portant la marque du lignage de la Maison de son Seigneur et Maître et que ce dernier allait donner à..._cette femme_.

Un geste que le serviteur désapprouvait. Mais c'était son privilège en tant que wraith de plus haut rang et un Ancien aussi de lui donner un tel présent, s'il le souhaitait.

La tête légèrement penchée de Méroc n'avait pu cacher son expression de surprise scandalisée quand celui qui se tenait debout devant lui lui avait donné cet ordre particulier.

L'esprit sans pitié du Commandant qui l'observait ne manqua pas le léger mouvement de protestation rapidement caché de son serviteur, ce dernier mordant ses lèvres pour refouler un commentaire. Il eut à endurer un dur examen de son esprit et le wraith trouva facilement l'émotion réprobatrice:

_«-Quoi, Méroc? Tu voudrais remettre en question mes ordres? Tu présumes beaucoup trop de ta position sur cette ruche..._

_Le Commandant s'était approché, les pupilles de ses yeux étrécies, ses dents découvertes dans une grimace menaçante._

_-Fais attention, humain! Elle est __**mon**__ choix, et tu lui seras aussi loyal que tu l'es __envers moi, que tu approuves ou non. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton opinion! Je ne __tolérerai aucune trahison de ta part, ou...(et le wraith s'était penché pour parler tout contre l'oreille du serviteur) de celle également que tu as choisi pour être sa servante!_

_-Mon Maître, je.._

_-Est-ce que je t'ai donné la permission de parler?_

_Méroc se raidit, reconnaissant la rebuffade pour ce qu'elle était. Son Maître était de fort mauvaise humeur et il savait mieux que de pousser sur les courtes limites de sa patience. Il garda donc sa tête respectueusement inclinée. _

_Il sentait plutôt qu'il ne voyait le Commandant marcher lentement en cercle autour de lui, puis il se recula pour prendre un siège à sa table de travail. _

_Après un silence qui lui parut une éternité Méroc osa lever sa tête et rencontrer le regard cruel du Maître, toute contrariété envolée de ses traits, le masque wraith impassible de nouveau sur son visage._

_S'appuyant confortablement dans son siège, le Commandant fut encore silencieux pour bien trop longtemps et Méroc devint lentement conscient de son environnement...le murmure tranquille des engins de la ruche, le bruit de pattes d'insectes de la chute des écritures wraith sur les écrans verts et tous les autres sons habituels du vaisseau..._

- _Si__ tu choisis de parler, Méroc...sois certain de ce que tu vas dire! Je ne suis pas enclin à la patience aujourd'hui._

_L'humain inclina la tête à nouveau, décidant que c'était un encouragement à ce qu'il parle. Plaçant délibérément ses préjugés loin dans son esprit, il se concentra sur la manière de formuler ses prochains mots:_

_-La Matriarche, Seigneur...commença-t-il, se demandant si son Maître avait vraiment réfléchi à toutes les implications de ce qu'il allait faire. Je ne crois pas que.._

_Le wraith grogna d'impatience et d'ennui. _

_-Cela __**me**__ concerne, Méroc. Je m'occuperai d'elle quand le moment viendra..._

_-Comme vous voudrez, Seigneur._

_-Maintenant, dis-moi. Qui a réclamé la reproductrice, comment se fait-il que cela a été permis par la Mère Adoratrice? (cette dernière était l'humaine responsable de la communauté des adorateurs et adoratrices, celle qui distribuait les tâches et les affectations. Habituellement, c'était un ou une des plus anciens (anciennes) humain(e)s habitant le vaisseau...il fallait aussi s'assurer de la totale loyauté de cet individu)._

_Le Commandant se penchait légèrement en avant, un regard calculateur dans les yeux, le ton décontracté, un pied remonté sur le barreau de la chaise et l'autre au sol._

_-Je suis incapable de vous répondre pour le moment, mon Maître...mes informateurs n'ont pas encore découvert QUI avait réclamé Dyalla. Quant à la Mère, elle n'a rien pu faire et la reproductrice était déjà réclamée...il était trop tard, sa virginité a maintenant été compromise. _

_-Je vois, observa le Commandant. Sois sûr de venir me voir avec l'information quand tu auras un rapport à me faire sur cette enquête. Il fit une pause, ajoutant du poids à ses prochains mots:_

_-Je vais attendre avec impatience mais assures-toi que __personne d'autre__ ne le sache, incluant mon Second! Est-ce clair, Méroc?_

_-Je ne réponds qu'à vos seuls ordres, Maître!_

_-Ouuuiiii...fit le wraith d'une voix traînante en se penchant plus en avant. Et sois sûr que ce soit toujours le cas!»_

Sommé par son maître, Méroc se retrouvait le serviteur d'une femme dont il connaissait peu de chose à part qu'il la trouvait faible et méprisable.

Il n'avait aucune sympathie pour elle, même sachant ce que la reine lui avait fait.

Il n'agissait que par loyauté envers son Maître qui le forçait à venir s'occuper d'elle.

Il réfléchit alors qu'il surveillait le ballet routinier des adoratrices en plein travail...

_Qu'est-ce que la Matriarche dirait une fois qu'elle aurait été mise au courant des manigances de ce wraith? _

Méroc n'osait y penser, son esprit chassant tout acte de violence que cela causerait pour son Maître et cette ruche, mettant ainsi en péril le rang et surtout la vie d'adorateurs comme lui.

Il se rappelait trop bien sa dernière audience avec _**Elle**_...

Mais son esprit refoula aussitôt le souvenir de la peur mortelle qu'il avait ressenti, n'ayant aucun désir de faire revenir dans son tête ce moment qui lui avait presque coûté la vie! Méroc plaça d'instinct sa main sur la cicatrice de la marque de la main nourricière, sentant la ligne dure sous ses doigts, étirée entre les os de son sternum...un souvenir qu'il aurait tant souhaité oublier à jamais! Quoique parfois, l'irrésistible sensualité attachée au geste alors qu'elle lui redonnait ses années, faisait de nouveau trembler tout son être...

Il revint au moment présent.

Claquant des doigts, le serviteur indiqua aux femmes où elles devaient placer les vêtements. Elles les étendirent sur un long sofa que son Maître avait acquis il ne sait trop où, pour le plaisir et le confort de sa Compagne. Il y avait trois robes de nuit, somptueuses, leurs couleurs riches et le tissu qui les fabriquait, seyant et soyeux.

Une était marron, l'autre d'un vert de jade et la dernière d'un fin bronze doré, avec des lignes cuivre et argenté.

Il y avait aussi un corset pour porter au-dessus qui les transformait en robes différentes...ce haut était fait d'un cuir très souple et luisant, travaillé avec des motifs brodés en forme d'étoile éclatée. Il y avait des bottes aussi, le cuir en étant joliment travaillé, avec des semelles plates et confortables. Également une autre paire plus haute avec une ganse élégante comme décoration sur la cheville.

Satisfait de la façon dont le tout était étalé, Méroc plissa ses lèvres alors qu'il tenait _**le**_ bracelet dans ses mains, admirant le fin travail d'argent ciselé.

Vieux, porté très souvent au travers des siècles mais ayant été restauré dernièrement par un artisan humain choisi spécifiquement pour son habileté exceptionnelle, le travail représentait surtout l'étoile éclatée qui se nichait dans le creux du dessus du bracelet, étincelante. C'était un hommage aux exploits de ce wraith qui s'était élevé à son rang actuel à coup d'audace, d'intelligence, de courage et d'ouverture d'esprit.

C'était donc sérieux ce lien entre son Maître et sa nouvelle Compagne!, pensa le serviteur. Mais Méroc ne pouvait toujours pas imaginer comment et pourquoi la Matriarche accepterait un geste aussi inhabituel et importun...

Le pas tranquille d'une femme qui marchait vers lui se fit entendre, prudente alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain, enveloppée dans une grande serviette, ses cheveux sombres encore plus foncés parce que mouillés.

Elle rougit soudain quand elle aperçut Méroc. Les autres femmes l'accueillirent d'un «Compagne...» respectueusement murmuré, en s'inclinant légèrement. Elles se tinrent ensuite immobiles, leurs mains croisées devant elles.

Sara Sheppard resserra la serviette autour d'elle, embarrassée. Elle était soudainement consciente de ces étrangers envahissant le seul endroit où elle aurait cru trouver de l'intimité, consciente aussi que de l'eau coulait encore de son corps sur le plancher et sur ses pieds nus.

Méroc s'inclina légèrement et parla:

-Ma Dame, mon Maître s'est arrangé pour que vous puissiez avoir tout le confort nécessaire et demeurer dans ses..._ici. _Nous vous avons fait apporter ces vêtements somptueux qui sont pour vous.

Il les indiqua d'un geste avare de la main. Les yeux de Sara se posèrent sur ce qui était largement étendu devant elle sur le grand sofa et elle traversa silencieusement la pièce pour observer le tout.

-Il souhaite que vous fassiez votre choix, rajouta le serviteur d'un ton cérémonieux.

Caressant de ses doigts le vêtement vert puis celui couleur bronze vers lequel elle était irrésistiblement attirée, Sara eut un petit murmure appréciateur. Se retournant vers Méroc, elle pencha sa tête et le regarda, curieuse.

-Pourquoi est-ce toi et elles qui les avez apportés, et non Dyalla? Où est-elle? demanda-t-elle, soudain inquiète pour la jeune fille.

Le serviteur sembla perdu pendant un moment, comme si la question au sujet de l'adoratrice était insignifiante.

- Je ne l'ai pas trouvée, Compagne. Elle doit être occupée ailleurs...

Méroc souhaitât ardemment que Dyalla ne se soit pas compromise plus avant, revoyant dans sa tête la jeune fille et Néva lui jurer tous leurs grands dieux que rien de louche ne se passait!

Sara attrapa la robe couleur bronze et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, lançant par-dessus son épaule:

-Oh en passant Méroc, je peux prendre soin de moi-même, alors renvoies ces femmes...et tu sors aussi!

Surprise par le ton sec de commandement, Méroc n'était pas sûr s'il devait faire ce qu'elle avait dit, même si elle avait été parfaitement explicite. Il se trouva dans un dilemme inconfortable. Il fit un signe de tête bref aux deux femmes qui sortirent toutes deux hâtivement des quartiers du Commandant pour retourner au niveau des adorateurs où d'autres tâches les attendaient.

Ré-émergeant de la salle de bain, la Compagne était maintenant habillée. Elle vit qu'il n'était pas encore parti.

Son visage devint plus dur, ses lèvres étrécies en une ligne mince et sévère. Marchant vers la table où l'on avait placé son repas, elle sélectionna un fruit et se retournant, s'appuya nonchalamment contre le bord de la table en se mettant à l'observer.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de t'en aller.

-Je suis désolé mais le Commandant m'a donné des ordres pour vous instruire..

-Oh il a fait ça? le coupa Sara, sardonique.

La perte de contrôle sur sa propre vie commençait à l'agacer sérieusement! Elle soupira, laissant l'émotion voler dans le lien qui la connectait avec Todd. Elle ressentit aussitôt l'amusement exaspéré de ce dernier et aussi son humeur plutôt brusque.

-Alors _**il**_ n'a qu'à venir et me donner cette instruction lui-même, si c'est si _foutrement_ important!

Méroc garda l'expression dans ses yeux impassible, mais une petite moue dédaigneuse apparut sur ses lèvres à l'attitude outrageante et aux paroles étranges de cette humaine venue d'un monde lointain.

Le fruit oublié dans sa main, Sara lui lança soudain d'un ton incendiaire:

-Ok, on va droit au but, Méroc. Tu ne m'aimes pas du tout! Et tu croies que le Commandant a perdu la tête en me plaçant dans cette position de Compagne...

-Ma Dame, je...

Oh, _s'il-te-plaît _ne le nies pas!

La colère qu'elle ressentait encore après que cette salope se soit nourrie d'elle et aussi maintenant en ce moment se déversait brusquement sur la première personne présente. L'infortuné Méroc était simplement au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment.

-Tu crois également que je ne mérite pas son attention, continua la jeune femme d'un ton ferme...et si ce n'était pas qu'il t'as donné des ordres pour t'occuper de moi, tu aurais tenté de le persuader de se débarrasser de ma personne.

Le raisonnement était sans faute. Méroc décida soudain que l'honnêteté était en effet le seul chemin possible. Forçant de nouveau sur ses traits le masque d'impassibilité, il répliqua d'un ton clair mais respectueux:

-C'est vrai. Mais je ne vois aucune raison pour moi de changer l'opinion que j'ai de vous, Sara Sheppard. Vous êtes faible et vous ne savez rien des wraith!

-Ok, je comprends...fit Sara. Elle mordit dans son fruit, mâchant pensivement...

_« Ainsi, c'est comme cela que les adorateurs de cette ruche la voyait? Trop faible, ne connaissant et ne comprenant rien aux wraith! »_

-...mais je peux apprendre Méroc, poursuivit-elle après avoir avalé sa bouchée de fruit. Et crois-moi c'est ce que je fais présentement! Oh et pour ce qui est de maprétendue «faiblesse» et bien..._**il**_ ne serait pas d'accord avec toi!

Baissant ses yeux pensivement, elle dit tranquillement:

-Et il y a un autre facteur dans tout ceci Méroc, que tu ne sembles pas avoir considéré...

Penchant sa tête de côté, le serviteur se sentit intéressé malgré lui:

-Et qui est, Sara Sheppard? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander d'un ton condescendant.

-Je l'aime.

Les yeux de Méroc s'adoucirent pour un petit instant mais devinrent encore plus durs alors qu'il retenait un petit rire de pitié:

-Alors vous êtes véritablement perdue, Ma Dame! dit-il d'un ton qu'il garda neutre.

-Oui...soupira pensivement Sara. Elle replaça le fruit sur la table, son appétit subitement évanoui.

-Sais-tu où nous allons? demanda-t-elle subitement, changeant de sujet.

Mettant l'objet qu'il tenait encore entre ses mains sur le sofa avec le reste des items, Méroc dit, non sans inquiétude:

-Nous allons à une rencontre avec la Matriarche...

_0000000000_

-Je ne peux accepter ceci dit Sara, alors qu'elle tenait dans sa main le bracelet couleur cuivre, traçant du doigt le travail magnifique de l'orfèvre qui avait ciselé dans le fin métal la forme de l'étoile éclatée, symbole du lignage de Todd (et le sien en particulier).

Le repoussant doucement dans la main du wraith, elle baissa sa tête légèrement pour éviter son regard et se retourna pour s'éloigner.

Fixant la luminosité bleu et blanche par la grande fenêtre alors qu'ils voyageaient dans l'hyperespace elle le sentit s'approcher tout contre elle. Elle se retourna doucement pour lui faire face, comme avec regret.

Sous le regard examinateur et pensif des yeux verts-dorés, Sara Sheppard se sentit exposée et toute aussi incertaine qu'au tout début de leur tempétueuse liaison.

Cette «nouvelle» dont il venait de lui faire part, qu'ils se rendaient rencontrer une...une _matriarche?_ Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait bien dire?

Elle était secouée et troublée, se demandant ce que diable il s'apprêtait encore à lui sortir de sa boîte à surprise.

Il était aussi très clair que peu importe ce qu'elle et ses compagnons humains d'Atlantis avaient pu connaître au sujet des wraith, avait besoin d'un sérieux réajustement!

Ils n'avaient jamais considéré les wraith au-delà des ruches qui leur servaient de moyen de transport et d'habitation, ainsi que de la façon dont ils cueillaient les humains leur servant de nourriture.

Et cela n'avait jamais fait partie du marché, autant qu'elle s'en souvenait!

L'aider à trouver une solution pour soigner la peste Hoffans, pour contrer l'extinction de son espèce, même une façon d'amener la paix entre leurs deux races, soit! Que Todd soit aussi déterminé et dévoué à y réussir était admirable, mais...ce nouvel objet qu'il venait de lui offrir? Ce cadeau qui portait sa marque qu'il souhaitait vivement lui voir porter? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que cela n'augurait rien de bon...

Le regardant, elle hocha sa tête, confuse:

-Tu me places dans une position très difficile...une dont je suis certaine qu'aucune humaine ne devrait jamais accéder!

Levant les bras avec désespoir, elle demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que ça voudrait dire aux yeux de ton alliance et de ton espèce, si j'accepte de porter ceci?

-Tu dois accepter, dit-il d'un ton implacable. Et il s'approcha résolument de Sara. Il saisit son poignet droit et y glissa le bracelet sur son poignet, sans répondre directement à sa question:

-Quand tu _**la**_ rencontreras, tu le porteras et tu seras à mes côtés comme celle que j'ai choisie, Sara.

-Seigneur! marmonna Sara en soupirant, comme si elle ne parlait qu'à elle-même.

Comme bien souvent, ce wraith s'arrangeait pour la manipuler avec des arguments qui lui semblaient valables et irréfutables sur le coup, ou bien lui imposait simplement son point de vue en le lui ordonnant, sans qu'elle ne puisse même en discuter...elle avait alors l'impression de parler dans le vide!

Elle posa doucement sa main sur sa poitrine pour l'amadouer et il la couvrit de la sienne.

Il y avait un grognement impatient montant de sa poitrine, exaspéré des tergiversations de sa Compagne humaine.

-Todd, je suis dépassée. C'est...c'est beaucoup trop! Tu ne peux tout de même pas croire que cette...«matriarche» pourrait possiblement m'accepter?

Le sourire qui traversa ses traits durs était plutôt une grimace et il ferma ses yeux à demi:

-Je serais modérément surpris si elle était pour accepter cela de bonne grâce évidemment.

Il pensait à la façon dont il devrait bien présenter son raisonnement, et aussi pourquoi cette femelle humaine particulière avait été choisie.

Mais la seule chose dont il était certain était que son choix était correct. Il s'assurerait que _tous_ les wraith le sachent!

S'éloignant de lui, Sara qui devenait plus habile de jour en jour avec leur lien mental, n'attrapa que la fin du fil de ses pensées tumultueuses. Elle y vit sa propre importance pour le wraith mais le reste lui fut rapidement caché, avant qu'elle ne puisse en explorer le concept plus avant.

Si rapidement qu'elle ne put définir les émotions conflictuelles au sujet de cette nouvelle sorte de femelle wraith, une _«matriarche»._

Il lui sembla que c'était la première fois que Todd portait de la considération à une femelle de son espèce, lui qui ne voulait plus de reine pour lui dicter sa loi! Alors tout cela devait donc être d'une importance vitale...marchant vers le sofa, elle s'y assit en glissant ses jambes sous elle. Elle examina encore une fois le bracelet qu'elle portait. _Qu'il ne lui avait pas donné le choix de porter..._

Curieuse, elle demanda doucement:

-Qui est cette...Matriarche?

Le wraith s'avança et s'assit à ses côtés, l'attirant dans le creux de ses bras:

-C'est elle qui dirige mon clan.

Le fixant la bouche entrouverte, Sara voulut dire quelque chose comme:

_«Je croyais que tu ne supportais personne au-dessus de toi dans la chaîne de_ _commandement?»_ mais elle dit plutôt:

-Mais n'es-tu pas le leader officiel de cette alliance?

-Je le suis, dit Todd calmement. Mais les politiques wraith sont en quelque sorte plus complexes que tu as pu le supposer, et difficiles à expliquer.

Ses longs doigts caressèrent son poignet et il fixa le bracelet de cuivre sur sa peau, le tournant jusqu'à ce que l'étoile éclatée soit prédominante sur le dessus.

-Je ne te donne pas ceci à la légère petite humaine, ou parce que c'est juste une méthode pour prouver que tu es mienne, lorsque j'irai porter allégeance à Celle qui dirige les destinées de ma Maison. Les recherches courantes que j'ai entreprises...(il fit une pause et leva une main pour caresser ses traits délicats, tassant une mèche de cheveux de son front très doucement)...que _**nous**_ avons entreprises! ont indiqué quelque chose que je ne m'attendais pas à découvrir...quelque chose de grave.

Sara étrécit ses yeux, son esprit scientifique soudain allumé, se reculant pour mieux voir son visage.

-Oh tu veux dire les recherches dans lesquelles tu es impliqué _sans_ moi et que tu essaies si fort de me cacher? fit-elle, ne cachant pas du tout son indignation.

La seule réponse à sa question fut un petit rire espiègle qui ébranla la poitrine du wraith et se réverbéra dans tout le corps de la jeune femme. Il la regarda par en-dessous avec cette expression: _«petite-maligne-tu-as-tout-découvert»..._ ou ne serait-ce pas plutôt: _«n'essaies-même-pas,-je-suis-plus-intelligent-que-toi»_ ?

Une lueur de malice apparut brièvement dans ses yeux et pendant une fraction de seconde, Sara le détesta de tout son coeur.

– -Si c'est ce que tu crois, petite humaine...alors je ne tenterai pas de t'enlever tes illusions! dit-il.

Alors que les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient de frustration en le fixant sans un mot, Todd permit à son amusement de grandir encore plus et il éclata de rire, attrapant vivement la main de l'humaine qui s'en allait frapper de rage sa poitrine, mi-taquine, mi-agacée. L'amenant à ses lèvres il en embrassa les doigts, heureux que son stratagème fonctionne et il ajouta:

-La transcription en est également prête pour que tu puisses l'examiner quand tu le souhaiteras, tout comme l'autre information que je t'ai transmise hier. Je veux aussi que tu étudies quelques-uns des échantillons que j'ai pris sur des humains nés sur terre...

Sara était très consciente qu'il la manipulait en essayant de la diriger vers d'autres aires d'intérêt que ses inquiétudes actuelles et elle l'exprima d'un ton cinglant:

-Arrêtes d'essayer de me manipuler, espèce de salaud! Dis-moi tout de suite ce qui se passe!

Sa réaction à sa petite rébellion fut simplement le durcissement dans ses yeux. Ses doigts pressèrent plus fort ceux de la jeune femme.

-Où as-tu eu ces échantillons d'humains de la terre et comment diable les as-tu obtenus? demanda-t-elle sèchement, ne pouvant empêcher la pointe de curiosité dans sa voix.

Todd relâcha ses doigts mais étendit la paume de sa main contre la peau douce de son avant-bras, répondant d'un ton vague:

-Ici et là...

Sara eut l'image déplaisante d'un Todd rusé, complotant et utilisant le moindre moment d'inattention de sa part et de celle de Rodney, même des marines pourtant bien vigilants, lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble dans les labos d'Atlantis.

L'évaluant et pesant le pour et le contre, le wraith poursuivit:

-La façon dont je me les suis procurés n'a pas d'importance, Sara...je les ai mis en stase et je sais que tu es très consciente qu'il y a plus qu'un minimum de similarités entre nos deux ADN, spécifiquement dans les mitochondries et les résidus partiels non-codés de nos génomes. Tu sais aussi que le virus est en train de réécrire ses effets au détriment de nos deux espèces.

-Oui...répliqua-t-elle d'un ton hésitant, flanchant sous sa poigne alors qu'il l'agrippait par son avant-bras en la tenant plus serrée, pour garder son attention. Elle pouvait presque deviner le bleu qui apparaîtrait bientôt.

-C'est une évidence additionnelle que les wraith et les humains sont plus proches qu'on ne le croyait que non, en conclut Sara.

Voyant sa grimace de douleur, le wraith relâcha son étreinte mais son expression resta intense.

-Oui, et les humains de la terre ne semblent pas être affectés de la même manière continua Todd, quoiqu'il soit entièrement possible que le groupe qui a servi pour l'échantillonnage soit beaucoup trop petit pour une analyse objective, alors que les expériences que j'ai mené m'ont indiqué quelque chose de bien plus intriguant lui assura-t-il, piquant maintenant pour de vrai sa curiosité scientifique.

Elle le regarda soudain avec surprise et il hocha la tête quand il vit dans ses yeux la réalisation de sa compréhension:

-En effet, ma Sara. Indéniablement, il semble que les Anciens avaient d'autres plans en tête pour tes gens...la répétition constante de certains facteurs tend à indiquer un bien plus haut niveau de croisement avec vos anciens, qu'aucun de nous n'auraient pu supposer auparavant. Faisant une pause, il continua:

-Et dans certains lignages parmi ma race, il y a plus qu'un peu de similarité.

Impossible! La carte du génome que Carson Becket a monté sur ton espèce révélait un haut niveau du bagage génétique de l'insecte Iratus dans votre ADN, dit Sara d'un ton convaincu, fixant les yeux soudain intenses de Todd, commençant à sentir ses pensées se glisser dans les siennes à travers leur connexion, reconnaissant tout-à-coup les chromatogrammes qu'il projetait clairement dans son esprit.

Elle fit un calcul rapide de ce qu'elle voyait et dit, toujours incrédule:

-Mais...comment est-ce que c'est seulement _possible_?

-Les Anciens étaient très arrogants et se sont mêlés beaucoup trop souvent de l'évolution de nos deux espèces, Sara!

Elle respirait soudain pesamment et il sentit sa réticence à complètement accepter l'évidence de ce qu'il était en train de lui dire.

D'un ton plus que mystérieux, Todd continua:

-Je croyais que pour mon espèce dans le futur, simplement annuler le besoin de se nourrir d'humains suffirait, tout comme toi et les tiens. Mais maintenant...

Levant sa main jusqu'à sa petite barbe, Sara passa doucement ses doigts à travers les poils soyeux argentés. Todd s'appropria sa main et l'utilisa pour attirer Sara tout contre lui, les doutes de la jeune femme enflant alors qu'elle voulait en savoir plus. Elle fit sa propre déduction:

-Maintenant, continua pour lui l'intelligente jeune femme, une solution plus drastique doit être trouvée...et cela implique que tu dois me présenter à cette matriarche?...une autre sorte de maudite femelle wraith? en conclut-elle.

-Une solution _**très **_drastique, petite humaine, fit-il en ignorant sa référence à la férocité des femelles de son espèce.

Il se pencha vivement en avant pour prendre sa bouche dans un baiser à la fois tendre et possessif. Alors qu'il l'embrassait, ses pensées se posèrent brièvement sur la nécessité de cette nouvelle étape drastique, étape dont il parlerait à Sara... mais _**plus tard! **_Il préféra se donner lui-même entièrement au moment présent et approfondissant le baiser, il plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure acajou de son aimée.

_**Atlantis...**_

Ayant regagné son bureau, Élisabeth Weir ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était en train de perdre le contrôle.

Les récentes informations des messages qu'Atlantis avait reçu hors monde indiquaient que de nombreux troubles civils n'arrivaient pas à être surmontés, même avec l'aide de leurs équipes envoyées sur place.

Ce qui avait commencé par un simple petit groupe de rebelles était maintenant vraiment problématique. Il y avait eu un nombre extrêmement élevé d'attaques vicieuses contre certains des mondes les plus stables et progressistes de la galaxie de Pégase...c'était vraiment déplorable, car les instances de ces gouvernements commençaient à douter de l'aide efficace qu'Atlantis pouvait maintenant leur apporter.

L'un de ces gouvernement leur avait même laissé entendre clairement _ «qu'ils feraient mieux de quitter la cité des Anciens et de retourner dans leur propre galaxie de la Voie Lactée et d'y rester à jamais!». _

Mais il y avait un autre problème...le conflit avec les wraith était en train de s'aggraver.

Pour le moment, l'alliance des ruches de Todd restait introuvable et donc, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment compter sur leur aide.

Élisabeth se demanda si elle avait prise la bonne décision en supportant l'avis de l'IOA, en ce qui avait trait à leur lien avec Todd et surtout le fait que la soeur de John Sheppard, un membre important de leur petite communauté sur Atlantis, se baladait à quelque part dans la ruche du Commandant wraith, à la fois Compagne et otage, une garantie de la bonne foi du vieux wraith de ne _pas_ menacer Atlantis, ni la terre.

Regardant par la fenêtre pensivement, la chef de l'expédition d'Atlantis était cependant en ce moment profondément troublée par ce que le docteur Carson Becket avait porté à son attention récemment, après avoir déchiffré l'information toutefois abrégée du message de Sara Sheppard.

Elle venait de quitter le laboratoire du Docteur Becket et la conclusion de ce dernier n'en était pas vraiment une. C'était plutôt encore plus de questionnements qu'il avait porté à son attention...

Sara avait réussi à cacher ce message, passant inaperçue sous le nez de son Compagnon wraith, peu importe comment elle le nommait!

Carson avait aisément déchiffré les dernières équations qui les aideraient à mieux comprendre le virus Hoffans.

Elle avait aussi affirmé de sa propre main cette fois _«qu'elle était okay, que Todd la_ _traitait très bien et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure de son bien-être»._

Il y avait pourtant un tas de questions non répondues en ce qui avait trait aux autres écritures complexes wraith, jetées de la main même du Commandant sur le revers du papier que Sara avait récupéré. Il menait semble-t-il des expériences scientifiques que la jeune femme ne comprenait pas non plus.

Particulièrement à la lumière des informations recueillis par leurs propres espions, auxquelles ils avaient réussi à avoir accès...quelques ruches atterrissant sur des mondes déjà cueillis, ce qui n'était pas un fait logique quand on considérait que les wraith étaient d'une espèce assez intelligente pour attendre un bon nombre d'années avant de refaire des sélections, permettant à la populace humaine de se reproduire...

Alors pourquoi ces wraith capturaient-ils des humains infectés, si ce n'étaient pour mener sur eux des expériences?

Et quel était le but de ces expériences?

Même Carson comprenait difficilement les symboles d'écriture wraith, étalés sur le verso de la note de Sara Sheppard.

Puis son esprit revint à un des côtés les plus déplaisants et effrayants de ce problème...

_Qu'est-ce que tout cela voudrait dire pour Atlantis...et pour la terre? _

_0000000000_

Ronon Dex se renfonça dans sa chaise avec ses longues jambes appuyées à la surface de la table, son repas copieux fini depuis longtemps et repoussé plus loin.

Le menton sur la poitrine, les bras croisés, le grand gars fixait Sheppard avec une détermination hostile et plus qu'un soupçon de rancoeur:

-Alors, quand est-ce qu'on va aller _**la **_chercher, ainsi que ce maudit wraith? Ne voulez-vous pas avoir une meilleure idée à quoi il est en train de jouer? demanda-t-il.

Cela lui value un regard de côté du scientifique canadien qui arrêta à mi-chemin sa cuillerée pleine de gelée bleu.

-Sais pas, répliqua John Sheppard honnêtement, mordant dans sa viande. À vrai dire, on n'a pas grand-chose comme information de l'endroit où ils se trouvent exactement, Ronon!

-Ça ne nous a jamais arrêté auparavant, l'interrompit le satédien. C'est de la merde et vous le savez bien! Vous et le docteur Weir refusez juste d'aller explorer les deux mondes où on a rapporté hier la rumeur de présence de vaisseaux ruches au-dessus des villages! Je me demande bien pourquoi on a arrêté d'envoyer des équipes...

-Justement! dit Sheppard, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être cinglant. Ce ne sont que des «rumeurs»...ça ne veut pas dire que toutes les ruches qui naviguent au-dessus de ces mondes font partie de l'alliance de Todd! C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, termina Sheppard d'un ton découragé, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, pensa le satédien.

- Et puis je refuse de laisser sans raison valable mes équipes de marines se jeter tête baissée au milieu d'une cueillette...ils risqueraient de se faire capturer pour renflouer les cocons des wraith!

Le colonel grignota son morceau de viande, puis posa sa fourchette et regarda ses amis:

-Au moins, on sait maintenant qu'elle est en sécurité, n'est-ce-pas?

-Comme mon bon ami ici vient juste de le dire...commença Rodney McKay. C'est _**de-la-merde! **_Il énonça les mots clairement et fortement, ne laissant aucun doute à Sheppard sur ses sentiments:

-Vous semblez parfaitement content de simplement attendre, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose se produise et vous force à l'action, pas vrai?

S'appuyant en avant sur la table, Rodney était visiblement hostile, irradiant la colère:

- Juste parce que vous croyiez que Todd la garde en sécurité ne veut _**pas**_ dire qu'elle l'est! Il y a beaucoup de choses qui se passent actuellement dans les différentes factions des wraith, donc ça signifie encore plus de danger. Ce n'est pas possible que vous.._oh je sais pas moi!_ fassiez juste votre petite enquête pour découvrir ce qui se trame? (le sarcasme coulait d'entre les lèvres du savant canadien)...peut-être en allant parler avec les habitants, en les sondant, prenant une chance ici et là. Je sais pas...même interroger quelques adorateurs?

-Mais on le fait, Rodney!

La voix de John était cette fois dure et irritée.

-N'avez-vous pas remarqué comment la porte des étoiles est occupée ces temps-ci? Continua-t-il. Avec tous ces allers-retours mais aussi avec toutes ces attaques de nos ennemis, c'est ça le maudit problème! On ne peut pas affecter une équipe_** seulement **_pour la rechercher!

Il se pencha en avant sur la table aussi, assez près pour que le souffle de sa respiration atteigne le visage du scientifique buté:

-On n'a vraiment aucune information qui ne vaille la peine que l'on lève un _seul_ groupe de marines pour aller enquêter, McKay! Que voulez-vous que je vous dise de plus? C'est ma soeur, alors croyez-moi quand je vous dis que je prends cela très au sérieux. Quand on aura quelque chose de valable, on va y aller, okay?

Ronon renifla fortement en dérision, montrant très bien ce qu'il en pensait. Il hocha sa tête violemment, secouant ses dreadlocks, balançant soudain ses jambes de la table et se levant comme une tornade.

Il regarda McKay et lui fit un signe bref de la tête vers la sortie de la cafétéria.

- Vous venez Rodney? dit-il, ignorant délibérément Sheppard.

-Ouais...marmonna le scientifique, agrippant son plateau sur lequel plusieurs desserts finis étaient empilés.

Poussant sa chaise vers l'arrière assez fort pour que le bruit des pattes qui égratignèrent le plancher tape sur les nerfs de Sheppard, il suivit l'ex-coureur hors de la pièce, laissant le colonel agacé et ennuyé, déplorant le conflit encore vif entre lui et ses compagnons de travail et amis.

John trouva soudain sa nourriture beaucoup moins bonne et laissa tomber sa fourchette pleine. Se reculant pesamment dans sa chaise en croisant ses bras, il suivit des yeux les silhouettes de ses deux amis sortant hâtivement de la cafétéria.

Même s'il ne voulait pas vraiment l'admettre, il était tout aussi inquiet du sort de sa soeur que les deux autres et voulait entendre de la bouche de ce salaud comment elle allait. Plus que ça, il voulait confronter Todd en personne, brûlant du désir de brandir une arme dans son visage et d'exiger des réponses à ses questions, car les choses se compliquaient drôlement ici, plus que Élisabeth Weir, l'I.O.A. et lui-même ne l'avaient prévu!

Alors que passaient les jours, les rêves visionnaires de Teyla devenaient encore plus difficiles, insupportables, remplis des émanations angoissées des wraith, leur colère, leur consternation et leur peur grandissant en elle, jusqu'à l'en rendre presque malade.

Elle continuait de rapporter ses visions à John Sheppard et Élisabeth Weir, ayant finalement refusé le repos que lui auraient fourni les médicaments plus forts que lui avait donné le Docteur Becket. Elle voulait rester alerte et ne _rien_ manquer d'indices que ces rêves auraient pu lui révéler plus clairement.

Il n'y avait aucun répit pour elle, aucune façon de diminuer la pression et même ses meilleures nuits de sommeil ne pouvaient échapper au malaise et au chaos des esprits groupés des wraith.

Quelle sorte d'horreur pouvait bien s'y cacher quand même elle, habituée à la méditation et à la discipline ne pouvait échapper aux tourments des wraith, même dans le confort des bras de son compagnon et auprès de son enfant?

Et il y avait un lien...une sorte de filament constant, harcelant, profondément confus qui la gardait plus consciente, mais surtout plus effrayée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant...

(à suivre)


	12. Chapter 12

_La Compagne_

_Chapitre XII_

_**Sur la ruche...**_

Glissant le cristal de données dans le côté du terminal, le Second tapa rapidement son code personnel sur la console, le mettant en contact avec la base de données principale et ce qui y était compilé, le reliant aux informations qu'ils avaient déjà sur l'Histoire des Wraith.

Se promenant dans le tableau sous ses yeux, le Second remarqua qu'il semblait manquer d'informations dans certaines colonnes. Étrange, car c'est sur elles qu'il voulait se concentrer en particulier...

De telles erreurs n'auraient probablement pas été remarquées normalement, du moins pas par un wraith avec moins d'expérience et d'habiletés que lui...mais celui-ci vit tout de suite les données anormales. Il poussa un grognement de contrariété mais reconnut alors la signature très distincte du Commandant. L'Ancien wraith avait évidemment occulté ces informations, les mettant à l'abri de la curiosité de tous.

L'admiration pour celui qu'il servait avec zèle grandit exponentiellement en lui, alors qu'il voyait le retrait prudent et pratiquement invisible des données secrètes au niveau d'une certaine partie: celle où leurs scientifiques de l'époque des Anciens, dans leurs expériences douteuses et qui n'avaient certes pas fait l'unanimité du Concile, avaient tenté d'incorporer de l'ADN wraith dans celui de sujets humains de cette galaxie.

Cachées entre les lignes extrêmement complexes de détails extra-superflus rajoutés, - des détails contraignant quelqu'un de moins méticuleux et de plus paresseux que lui à négliger d'en approfondir la lecture - les données cryptées étaient bien là!

Le faible bruit de gorge qu'il fit en considérant son écran alerta Althéa, son adoratrice particulière qu'il avait amenée avec lui. Elle s'approcha pour recevoir des mains de son Maître les données dans un cristal qu'il glissa dans sa main...il lui ordonna d'aller le porter discrètement dans ses quartiers.

Aussitôt qu'il entendit le bruit de la porte se refermant derrière ses pas légers, il se retourna pour considérer ce qu'il avait découvert, lisant les glyphes sur l'écran avec autant d'incrédulité que d'aversion.

Il devait maintenant, douloureusement il est vrai, reconnaître que son Commandant avait eu raison de cacher des informations aussi perturbantes à la vue du premier venu. Un matériel séditieux qui aurait pu servir de base explosive à une mutinerie parmi les moins forts et les moins fidèles des membres de l'équipage!

D'être le récipiendaire d'une telle connaissance le rendit pourtant inconfortable surtout avec ses préconceptions, l'obligeant à examiner minutieusement une si grande nécessité.

Même un examen superficiel révélait des interférences inattendues et en regardant les détails de plus près, il pouvait comprendre clairement les doutes de ces scientifiques morts depuis longtemps.

Dans chaque ligne de l'héritage, la ligne des Matriarches s'enregistrait de bonne foi, millénaire après millénaire, étant une claire indication du rôle que les Anciens avaient joué dans la propre évolution de son espèce.

Il grogna dédaigneusement en en comprenant la signification, réalisant que leurs dons, leur grande force, leurs habiletés, l'être profond du wraith étaient à la base originaire de ces créatures mammaires sur lesquelles ils se nourrissaient.

Le wraith se demanda si l'arrogance des Anciens n'avait pas en effet joué dans tout ceci, à cause de leur désir de performer l'ascension...ils s'étaient pris pour des dieux et menant dans leurs expériences scientifiques maints projets pour modifier les ADN d'espèces différentes, ils avaient ainsi créé comme résultat les wraith, dont ils avaient perdu le contrôle plus tard.

Prudemment le Second se mit à extraire du programme les données dont il avait besoin, fermant soigneusement chaque fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte, effaçant la trace de son passage pour que personne ne découvre les informations qu'il avait exploré.

Ce n'était pas le moment qu'un sujet plus faible de l'équipage ne découvre ce sur quoi son Commandant et lui-même se penchaient pour l'intérêt de leurs recherches.

Surveillant l'ordinateur effectuer sa routine et fermer le programme il poussa une longue expiration quand ce fut achevé, puis tourna sur ses talons quand sa tâche fut terminée.

Il sortit de l'unité centrale d'informations du vaisseau-ruche, passant brièvement devant deux techniciens qui se demandèrent, perplexes, ce que le second-en-commandement faisait dans ce quartier des archives.

La clameur de leurs esprits bruyants l'irrita et il les réprimanda tous deux durement, le ton de sa voix mentale rude et soutenu par un grondement guttural. Leur obéissance fut bien sûr immédiate et il fut indulgent de leur erreur, car ils étaient tous deux jeunes, sortant à peine de la puberté.

Il se dirigea vers le pont du haut-commandement, sachant qu'il était temps de parler au Commandant pour s'assurer précisément de ce qui avait été planifié pour la femelle avec qui il avait décidé de s'accoupler...et pour leur futur de leur espèce.

Le simple destin dont le Second avait déjà pris connaissance, la domination de l'Alliance sur toutes les autres factions de wraith incluant, sinon requérant leur extinction n'était plus maintenant la seule option... pas plus que l'intégration du rétrovirus de Sara Sheppard dans leur génome n'était nécessairement le sort désirable qu'il avait semblé être, étant donné les enregistrements historiques qu'il avait observé.

L'entière galaxie pourrait alors changer d'une manière radicale!

Quelle forme ce changement prendrait-il était variable, dépendant d'un nombre d'aspects que les anciens et rusés wraith avaient sûrement pris en considération. Alors que ses pas l'amenaient plus près du pont, le Second se sentit encore plus tourmenté et il se débattit avec les différents tournants que ses pensées prenaient, se dirigeant toutes inévitablement vers la même conclusion...

L'extinction des Wraith en tant que race dominante de la galaxie de Pégase.

Comme son Commandant il avait depuis belle lurette réalisé que la solution, le sauvetage de leur race ne résidait pas seulement dans le fait de trouver le chemin vers la plus riche réserve alimentaire jamais envisagée, la Terre (_des billions d'humains!_). Son esprit joua pour le moment avec la pensée d'un si grand nombre absolu de «nourriture», comme cette femelle Sheppard et les humains d'Atlantis...

Ayant été témoin de leur grande ténacité et de leur incroyable inventivité, il était conscient que démontrer de la condescendance envers eux n'était plus indiqué.

Si son Commandant poursuivait son plan et continuait son alliance avec les humains d'Atlantis, il y aurait alors une guerre sans merci avec des pertes nombreuses et coûteuses, et cela des deux côtés. Ses propres gens ne pouvaient déjà plus se reproduire avec la féroce fécondité que les humains possédaient, pas quand le ratio de naissance de femelles wraith était si bas...

Les Matriarches étaient une race qui se mourait et les reines devenaient encore moins nombreuses avec le temps. Et s'il y en avait d'autres qui étaient tout aussi affectées dans leur mode reproducteur par la peste Hoffans, tout comme leur déplaisante reine, alors le refournissement même de leurs drones était menacé!

Non, se rendre sur terre et partir une guerre contre les humains de la terre était bien mal avisé dans le moment. Il comprenait que cela ne serait pas une mince tâche pour son Commandant de le faire comprendre aux membres du Concile, dont l'opinion actuellement était justement d'aller attaquer et soumettre la Terre!

Qu'est-ce que cela voudrait dire pour ceux de son espèce, quand la dernière de leurs Grandes Matriarches ne serait plus?

Le Second n'osait pas y penser, car non seulement ils ne seraient plus l'espèce au top de la chaîne alimentaire, mais ils feraient face simplement à l'extinction totale des Wraith.

Il fallait donc être audacieux et considérer une nouvelle méthode de changement. De simplement enlever le besoin de se nourrir de force vitale humaine était une route qu'ils avaient envisagé mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre pour le moment, tant que ce problème de cancer comme effet secondaire ne serait pas résolu.

Pourtant, il comprenait la position du Concile...

«L'Abomination-Michael» avait réussi à répandre la peste Hoffans bien plus loin et plus fortement, alors les réserves alimentaires étaient grandement infectés. C'était une situation impossible!

Pourtant il était encore réticent en pensant à la route possible que le Commandant avait considérée. C'était audacieux, parsemé de difficultés même si c'était possible, même si le résultat de la recherche indiquait que ça pouvait l'être...

Le corridor s'agrandit et devint le pont de commandement. Il entra en s'attendant de voir le subordonné qu'il avait laissé aux commandes, mais il n'était pas présent. A sa place, l'Ancien wraith faisait naviguer le vaisseau et il lança un regard froid vers son Second ainsi qu'un hochement de tête bref en manière de salutation.

-Ah, sous-commandant! dit Todd, alors que l'ordre mental retentissait dans la pièce pour que les subordonnés présents laissent leur place et fassent la rotation sur le pont, le dernier en ligne quittant la pièce sans un mot. Deux drones se positionnèrent à la sortie et le Commandant retourna sa tête, droit devant vers l'écran de la console de navigation.

-Nous sommes arrivés, Commandant? dit le Second, apercevant sur l'écran vert la représentation du système planétaire dans lequel ils s'apprêtaient à pénétrer.

-Oui. Bientôt, dit son supérieur.

La planète qu'ils recherchaient était la quatrième sur une ligne d'une couleur orange primaire, plus froide que les mondes intérieurs de ce système, un peu plus large en circonférence que les autres planètes...avec moins d'eau, mais assez similaire. Une bande verte encerclait son équateur, les forêts tempérées y étaient florissantes et verdoyantes, faciles à voir de si loin alors qu'elles étaient d'un grand contraste contre le ruban tournoyant des nuages...des petits lacs internes d'un bleu foncé apparurent également. Au-dessus d'un point de la planète, il y avait un énorme nuage de gaz volatile et instable, d'une force gravitationnelle dangereuse mais le Commandant était habile à éviter ce piège dans lequel plus d'un vaisseau avait rendu l'âme.

Relâchant finalement les contrôles Todd s'écarta de la console principale, indiquant au plus jeune wraith de prendre la barre à sa place. Il se tint debout à côté, surveillant pensivement ce monde qu'ils approchaient et où il avait passé son enfance et son adolescence, jusqu'aux toutes jeunes années de sa jeune vie d'adulte avant qu'il ne soit sélectionné pour faire partie de l'équipe de sa toute première ruche, au plus bas des échelons bien entendu...mais cela faisait bien des siècles!

Plus ils approchaient, plus il pouvait se rendre compte que l'environnement et les installations s'étaient encore agrandis.

Il se tint droit, s'étirant de sa pleine taille et inspira profondément, expirant en un long soupir alors qu'il songeait à sa prochaine action.

Todd s'enfonça dans l'esprit de son subordonné, son attention assez rigoureuse pour en lever les premiers champs, mais il n'avait aucun réel désir d'endommager ce jeune alors que son service à ses côtés avait jusqu'ici et encore maintenant été exemplaire. Glissant un regard vers le Second, la voix du Commandant fut glaçante, dépourvue de tout excepté de la recherche d'une réponse complètement sincère, une pression appliquée aussi télépathiquement.

-Dites-moi _maintenant_...quoi d'autre vous avez découvert, sous-commandant?

Le Second fut momentanément sidéré par la brutale question, incertain à quelle information son Commandant se référait même s'il était très conscient que ce devait être les données les plus récentes qu'il avait recueillies. Il hésita pourtant avant de répondre finalement:

-Vous êtes au courant de mes dernières investigations, mon Commandant?

Ses doigts bougèrent sur la surface neurale avec une délicate précision, son esprit concordant déjà avec les contrôles du vaisseau. Il dirigea la ruche en orbite au-dessus du monde apparu sous leurs yeux. Ouvrant ses yeux, il rencontra le regard évaluateur de son supérieur et vit qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre.

-Peut-être...dit le Second pensivement, serait-il préférable de poursuivre cette conversation ailleurs que sur ce pont, Commandant?

Un petit grognement d'approbation passa la gorge de Todd:

-Oui, sous-commandant...et quand nous en aurons terminé dit-il, vous pourrez m'expliquer _pourquoi _vous ne m'en avez pas informé plus tôt...

_0000000000_

-À genoux devant ta Reine, humaine!

Une main pesante sur la nuque de Dyalla la força à se mettre à genoux sur le plancher, son cou penché en signe de servilité alors que la Souveraine la surveillait de ses yeux dorés et froids.

L'Instructeur était à ses côtés, sa tête penchée également avec respect. L'excitation à peine contenue qu'il ressentait était presque tangible, infectant l'atmosphère autour de lui et les deux adoratrices furent contaminées par son émotion, autant que la reine.

L'attitude de celle-ci était froide, évaluatrice alors qu'elle examinait la jeune fille devant elle, calculant comment elle pourrait utiliser ce nouvel outil qu'on venait de lui offrir entre ses mains? Le mâle était aussi très utile, quoique trop fougueux et suffisant, l'arrogance de sa jeunesse l'aveuglant.

La souveraine étendit une main couverte de bijoux, ses doigts brillants recouverts des talons pointus qui attrapaient la lumière et elle leva brusquement le menton de Dyalla, tournant sa tête de côté. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle pouvait sentir l'Instructeur partout sur elle et vit la claire marque de réclamation sur la mince nuque blanche.

Très inhabituel! Une reproductrice d'un tel lignage ne rejoignait que très rarement le harem d'un mâle wraith ou se permettait elle-même de transgresser d'une telle manière la destinée choisie pour elle. Frustrée par ses habiletés télépathiques diminuées par la drogue, l'accès refusée aux pensées des autres, même humaines, la reine était en colère, ayant désespérément besoin de voir dans l'esprit de cette toute jeune fille pour s'assurer de sa loyauté. Elle exigeait une obéissance complète, un contrôle total.

-Alors...dit-elle enfin. Tu es devenue finalement la servante de la Compagne du Commandant...

-Oui ma Reine, murmura Dyalla, son regard capturé par le beau visage cruel, ne réussissant pas à cacher sa peur montante, ses membres tremblant malgré ses tentatives désespérées de les contrôler.

-Et cette Compagne...est-elle bonne pour toi?

La reine s'était déplacée et assise sur son trône, son attitude languide, une de ses mains caressant les fourrures recouvrant le siège royal.

Il était aussi très bizarre d'entendre le mot «bonne» dans la bouche d'une de ces créatures qui étaient le summum de la cruauté et tout le contraire de la bonté!

Incertaine de comment répondre, Dyalla lança un regard vers l'Instructeur, son Maître, recevant un hochement d'approbation mental de sa part. Elle parla finalement avec honnêteté:

-Oui, ma Reine, elle l'est.

Fermant à demi ses yeux de prédateur, la souveraine supputa ce qui avait transpiré des renseignements donnés par ses espions au sujet de cette compagne Sara Sheppard et des récents développements sur les manigances de son Commandant.

Il n'y avait plus aucune illusion dans son esprit maintenant qu'elle était entièrement remplaçable, un fait très clair qu'elle avait pu voir avant que ce damné wraith ne referme son esprit avec les drogues. Toute vraie autonomie lui avait été enlevée, cellule par cellule...elle ne pouvait plus se servir de ses habituelles grandes habiletés mentales. Le temps de monter son propre plan de vengeance était venu, mais elle devait s'assurer de la totale loyauté de ces deux adoratrices et surtout celle-ci, si favorisée et proche de la Compagne! Mais elle savait que les humains pouvaient se laisser attendrir par la bonté et la compassion, deux valeurs sûres dans leurs interactions sociales. Même si contrôlés et conditionnés par le dur régime de vie des adorateurs sous la férule des wraith, ces valeurs apprises pendant leur enfance pouvaient ressurgir. Les humains ne pouvaient échapper à la vérité de leur propre nature. Ils pouvaient _essayer_ d'être des wraith, mais n'y arriveraient jamais! Il leur manquait l'instinct de prédateur qui faisait des wraith des tueurs-nés.

-Ta loyauté t'honore, reproductrice...dit finalement la reine, levant sa tête et observant de haut la jeune humaine. Mais est-ce que ton dévouement envers ta reine serait questionnée, enfant...si je devais te le demander?

Horrifiée, le visage de Dyalla devint blanc juste à la pensée de ne pas être vue comme totalement loyale aux wraith, en particulier à cette reine. Elle souffla sa réponse dans une respiration haletante:

-Ma Reine...non, non! Mon dévouement envers vous ne sera _**jamais**_ remis en question!

-Que c'est...délicieux, ronronna la souveraine. Bien avant celui envers ton Maître et bien avant le...Commandant? continua-t-elle, sa voix dangereuse comme un serpent qui rampe traîtreusement vers sa proie.

Inclinant sa tête, ses joues colorées par un subit rougissement, la jeune fille ne pouvait que refléter la volonté de _qui_ l'avait conduite ici...il se tenait debout derrière elle, ses yeux topazes brûlant dans son dos alors qu'il la surveillait comme un carnassier.

Il n'y avait pas une seule partie d'elle-même dans le moment qui ne souhaitait pas pouvoir retourner en arrière et choisir un autre chemin, mais les toiles dorées de l'esprit de son Maître la retenait dans ses filets. Elle se sentit soudain étouffer, réalisant qu'elle ne pouvait s'échapper.

Partager son lit avait été autant une extase – tout ce qu'elle avait rêvé s'était produit! – et un exorcisme dans la terreur. Maintenant, il n'y avait aucun moyen de retourner en arrière et de se libérer du piège dans lequel elle s'était délibérément et joyeusement jetée elle-même...il fallait qu'elle se tourne vers le futur avec un calme qu'elle ne ressentait pas encore vraiment. Il fallait qu'elle se dise que c'était une reine qui maintenait la servitude sur une ruche et celle-ci devant elle n'était pas différente des autres, même si son titre actuellement n'était qu'une farce vide de sens!

Elle finit par lever sa tête, remplie soudain de la fierté de son lignage, forte, défiante:

-Oui, ma Reine! dit Dyalla fermement, sa voix résonnant clairement du choix qu'elle venait de faire.

Sa récompense fut évidente alors qu'elle regarda discrètement derrière elle le visage beau, fier et approbateur de l'Instructeur. Elle y lut encore une fois qu'elle était sienne...

_0000000000_

Accumuler des informations était quelque chose que Méroc faisait depuis des années, étant espion pour son Maître en plus d'être son Premier Serviteur.

Mais même sa prudence naturelle et bien développée ne semblait pas être aussi pratique qu'elle l'avait été autrefois...

Son statut lui permettait d'aller partout ou presque sur le vaisseau ruche, étant ainsi un des mieux renseignés parmi les adorateurs.

Mais le fait était que les autres humains servant sur le vaisseau se méfiaient de lui, sachant très bien qu'il était devenu les yeux et les oreilles du Commandant!

Il comprenait néanmoins que le mode habituel de vie sur la ruche, parmi la population humaine, était ébranlé par les récents changements.

Cela voulait simplement dire que parmi les Maîtres, certains questionnaient leur loyauté envers le Commandant. Méroc était déterminé à en recueillir des preuves solides et le rapporter aussitôt que possible à son Maître. Son travail était d'observer et de noter soigneusement le comportement, les changements dans la populace humaine...qui était proche de qui, quelles personnes avaient été déplacés dans leurs fonctions ou quart de travail et également, qui était monté ou descendu dans la hiérarchie des adorateurs...

Il savait aussi que le Second de son Commandant effectuait le même de genre de mission, mais auprès de ses frères wraith...

Il était également difficile pour lui de prétendre ne pas remarquer les regards par en-dessous et les murmures qu'il récoltait en passant devant ses compagnons adorateurs. Parfois même, les lueurs à peine voilées de haine et de jalousie dans leurs yeux, attitudes qu'il avait déjà affronté lorsqu'il avait été «promu» Premier serviteur du Commandant.

Bien qu'il y était habitué et que c'était le triste lot de sa fonction, c'était bien pire depuis un certain temps, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon...

Se retirant de la table où il avait mangé son repas seul, Méroc se rendit jusqu'au laboratoire où il savait trouver Sara Sheppard qui y travaillait.

Toujours incertain des plans de son Seigneur au sujet de cette femme, Méroc avait décidé que cela ne lui ferait rien de bon d'attendre que son énigmatique Maître lui en dise plus...

Entrer dans le laboratoire n'était plus du tout facile, depuis que la Reine avait tenté de tuer la Compagne. Le Commandant s'était assuré qu'il y avait continuellement des drones à l'entrée, leurs ordres explicites. _Personne_ ne pouvait passer devant eux sans subir leur inspection!

Son Maître s'était aussi assuré que la porte ne s'ouvrirait de l'intérieur que sous la commande de Sara Sheppard, de lui-même et de quelques techniciens de laboratoire soigneusement choisis.

Cela voulait dire que Méroc eut à attendre jusqu'à ce que la femme dans le laboratoire s'aperçoive qu'il y avait un visiteur à la porte et qu'elle lui en permette l'accès, une autre circonstance qui l'ennuyait vraiment! Pour lui, c'était comme si son Maître ne lui faisait plus confiance comme avant et qu'il devait recommencer de peine et de misère à regagner cette confiance...

Alors qu'il piétinait le sol d'impatience dans le corridor devant la porte, Méroc ruminait ce qu'il avait découvert.

Maintenant, il savait que la Compagne était finalement sa meilleure méthode de livrer l'information à son Maître. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, elle était très chère à son coeur...c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que d'honorer.

Cela voulait dire que si le besoin en devenait extrême, il devrait protéger cette Compagne au péril de sa propre vie.

Le son visqueux de la porte qui glissait en s'ouvrant se fit entendre et il s'avança dans le portail, saluant le Docteur Sheppard d'une légère inclinaison du dos et de la tête.

Ma Dame...murmura-t-il poliment, attendant sa permission d'entrer.

Sara était surprise de le voir, s'attendant plutôt à voir entrer Dyalla ou une autre adoratrice assignée par Todd pour des services mineurs. De voir une des têtes principales parmi la hiérarchie des adorateurs et surtout le Premier Serviteur de Todd venir à elle si diligemment voulait dire quelque chose de pas mal extraordinaire, pensa-t-elle. Elle était assez étonnée mais contente finalement de pouvoir saisir cette opportunité qui se présentait à elle:

-Oui, que veux-tu Méroc? demanda-t-elle, ne perdant pas de temps, toujours méfiante.

La rudesse semblait être à l'ordre du jour dans le ton de voix autant parmi les wraith que les humains sur cette ruche et Sara apprenait vite. Il était loin aussi le temps où elle avait nerveuse et apeurée devant cet homme!

-J'ai des informations que vous pourriez souhaiter transmettre au Commandant, Ma Dame, dit Méroc d'un ton grave et mystérieux.

La surprise envahissant les traits de Sara, elle dit tranquillement:

-Alors je crois que tu ferais mieux de prendre un siège, Méroc...

_**Atlantis...**_

-Je ne suis pas certain que c'est une si bonne idée que ça, Ronon...grogna Rodney McKay, plaçant son sac à dos derrière le jumper, vérifiant également s'il avait assez de rations de nourriture. Il ne voulait pas partir sans regarder également s'il avait assez d'antihistaminiques contre ses allergies, ce qui le fit recommencer à fouiller dans le fond de son sac pour s'en assurer. Un moment de panique le saisit jusqu'à ce qu'il mette sa main dans le fond et découvre les boîtes de médicaments.

-Vous voulez savoir ce qui s'passe, McKay? Oui ou non? dit rudement Ronon Dex, glissant son plus petit sac derrière le jumper.

Puis il se mit debout les bras croisés devant son ami, sa longue silhouette imposante et exigeant une réponse.

Rencontrant les yeux du satédien, leur froide détermination, le scientifique canadien raffermit sa résolution et il hocha la tête:

-Ouais, je veux le savoir!

-Bon! fit Ronon d'un ton ferme. Il glissa ensuite son grand corps dans le siège du copilote en avant et il dit sans regarder en arrière:

-Alors, faites cette chose que vous faites toujours avec le DHD et sortez-nous d'Atlantis.

Le rejoignant finalement en avant sur le siège du pilote, McKay hocha sa tête mais rajouta:

-J'espère que vous savez réellement où on va, Ronon...parce que j'en ai foutrement aucune idée, moi!

Le scientifique passa ses mains sur les contrôles du petit vaisseau. Grâce au gène ATA implanté en lui le jumper prit vie, commençant à bouger sous son commandement mental. Prudemment, il entra les codes qui adresseraient la porte des étoiles et en bloqueraient temporairement l'accès aux techniciens de la salle et aussi à Zélenka.

Alors que le jumper descendait de la baie dans la salle de la porte, il put voir les marines courir tout partout pour essayer de les empêcher d'effectuer la manoeuvre de sortie, car ils n'avaient reçu _aucune permission_ pour cette escapade.

Il se prépara à entrer les coordonnées sur l'écran tactile apparaissant en face de lui. Il pouvait aussi voir le bleu tranquille de l'horizon de l'anneau en face...

Puis soudain le visage anxieux d'Élisabeth Weir apparut sur la passerelle de la salle de la porte, ses yeux agrandis de surprise et sa bouche pincée en réprobation.

Il l'ignora, orientant prudemment le vaisseau, le glissant vers la porte.

- -Et bien ça y est, marmonna-t-il bien inutilement. On est parti!

-Sans blague! répondit le satédien d'un ton moqueur.

Une dernière fois, ils observèrent le chef de l'expédition d'Atlantis et les techniciens, tous médusés, avant que le jumper ne saute par la porte des étoiles...

_**Sur la ruche... **_

Malgré ses traits d'habitude remarquablement imperturbables, le subordonné de Todd fut incapable de cacher la grande surprise sur son visage...il fixa son Commandant comme s'il avait pris congé de sa raison.

Une stupéfaction et un scepticisme si ouverts, pensa Todd avec amusement, n'allait de toute évidence pas très bien aux traits des wraith!

Mais l'amusement n'était actuellement pas sa réaction majeure...

Todd avait peu de wraith sur lesquels réellement compter parmi son équipe et il sentit une grande irritation et surtout de la déception, à l'idée que son Second avait pu jongler avec l'idée de lui cacher des choses en vue de s'en servir plus tard à son avantage...

Pas un seul murmure de ses pensées et de ses émotions ne se montra sur le visage du Commandant alors qu'il jaugeait son sous-commandant.

Ce dernier avait réussit à reprendre son masque flegmatique.

-Vous croyez que c'est aussi irrationnel que le traitement qu'elle souhaitait que tous les wraith prennent il n'y a pas si longtemps, sous-commandant?

Todd, penchant sa tête de côté, observa avec intérêt le Second qui attendait sa réponse.

Son subordonné resta silencieux un moment, ayant recouvré sa dignité. Mais il ne répondit pas vraiment à la question de son supérieur:

-Vous allez donc l'amener chez la Matriarche avec cette proposition en tête? dit Kenny, espérant secrètement que le Commandant «oublie» le fait qu'il ne lui avait pas remis une certaine information tout de suite.

-Bien sûr, affirma Todd. Et il bougea vers un des terminaux installés sur la table de travail. Ses longs doigts jouèrent sur la tablette informatisée de Sara pour ressortir quelques données...il fit signe à l'autre wraith, lui pointant du doigt ce qu'il voulait qu'il observe:

-C'est entièrement possible, d'après ce que vous voyez ici...

Hochant sa tête comme pour chasser des pensées déplaisantes, la voix du Second transporta tout de même le doute:

-Possible, oui. Mais une telle étape devrait-elle être entreprise juste à cause de cela? Cela ne détruirait-il pas l'essence de tout ce que nous sommes, Commandant? Et risquer de nous jeter encore plus dans le chaos et les conflits?

Les yeux sceptiques rencontrèrent le regard du Commandant alors qu'il continuait:

-Vous et moi savons tous deux que notre espèce serait incapable de se nourrir suffisamment, si le conflit entre les factions rivales et les clans devait escalader à cause de quelque chose d'aussi radical que votre suggestion!

Todd renifla avec dérision. Il haussa les épaules, indiquant ainsi qu'il était soit très confiant ou qu'il pensait que de telles inquiétudes étaient secondaires pour lui.

-Il y a longtemps dit-il, je pensais tout comme vous...j'aurais trouvé de telles suggestions très troublantes. Mais à cause de notre alliance avec ces nouveaux Lantéens et les indications de ce que les Anciens ont fait en mêlant nos génomes, tout cela m'a poussé à changer d'opinion...

Todd soupira alors, pensif:

-Croyez moi, j'ai fait plusieurs simulations et recherches pour trouver des données et des statistiques qui auraient pu nous aider à ne _pas_ prendre ce chemin, mais les résultats ont tous été les mêmes. Sans cette solution, nous faisons réellement face à l'extinction de notre race!

-Il est entièrement possible aussi que notre extinction en tant qu'espèce se produise _sans _cette intervention Commandant, dit le Second en jouant le rôle de l'avocat du diable. Comme vous le savez, elle ne tient qu'à un mince fil...

Le Commandant fit apparaître une autre fenêtre sur l'écran: elle montrait un nombre de chromatogrammes, notablement d'humains nés sur terre. Le Second se pencha vers l'écran, ses yeux passant rapidement sur les données, le pli sur son front se creusant plus.

-Est-ce que le Docteur Sheppard est au courant de ceci?

-Mmmm! dit le Commandant avec un haussement d'épaules non compromettant. Mais pas de la totalité de sa signification, continua-t-il. Elle n'a aucun besoin de savoir l'Histoire entière des Wraith...simplement la partie utile et ce qui nous sera essentiel pour nos recherches.

-Cette femme est maligne dit le Second, se redressant après avoir pris connaissance de l'interface. Elle va bientôt l'apprendre par ses propres observations, malgré nos efforts pour l'empêcher d'accéder à cette information.

Todd hocha brièvement de la tête en accord. Il savait bien que c'était vrai. Sara Sheppard était une habile scientifique et il admirait grandement son esprit vif et intelligent...elle était capable d'assimiler de l'information rapidement et efficacement, extrapolant même souvent plus vite que lui-même.

-Il n'y a aucun doute! dit-il...mais heureusement il sera trop tard pour qu'elle puisse y faire quelque chose...

Se penchant pour observer encore une fois les données, le Second hocha la tête pensivement vers son supérieur, son regard calculateur, passant lentement ses doigts dans sa petite barbichette.

-Vous croyez dans nos meilleurs intérêts de cacher tout ceci au Docteur Sheppard, Commandant?

-Pas entièrement, sous-commandant. Ce n'est...juste pas encore le bon moment pour l'informer de quelque chose qui la tourmenterait, car elle débattrait du bien-fondé d'en avertir ses collègues d'Atlantis...

Le Second cligna des yeux. Les manigances et les ruses que cet ancien wraith utilisait le surprendrait toujours...il avait beaucoup de choses encore à apprendre de lui!

Todd était entièrement certain de ce qu'il croyait que ferait Sara. Il ne voulait pas la mettre dans une telle position de choisir entre sa loyauté envers lui, ou envers son frère et ses amis humains.

Il referma le programme et le sécurisa pour éviter que des yeux indiscrets en prennent connaissance:

-Et d'ailleurs continua-t-il, son travail pour trouver une cure à la peste Hoffans prend beaucoup de son temps...cela va me permettre de conclure mes propres recherches, autant que de formuler une solution.

-Sera-t-elle d'accord avec votre...approche? demanda ouvertement le Second.

La bouche du Commandant se courba un peu, de la manière qu'elle le faisait quand il calculait ce qui était dans ses meilleurs intérêts, mais aussi avec hésitation...il n'était pas entièrement certain de la réponse lui-même.

-Possiblement, dit-il.

Soudain pensif, Todd tendit un tentacule de son esprit pour trouver celui de la jeune femme en question. Il la trouva, concentrée en effet sur ses recherches et y accrocha son propre esprit, renforçant la connexion si importante pour les journées à venir.

Il reçut à la fois une bouffée de cet amour si humain et des sentiments de joie et de hâte de le voir.

Il ramena son attention sur son subordonné:

Je vais lui parler aussitôt après notre rencontre avec la Matriarche.

Le Second n'était pas stupide. Il pouvait discerner le profond besoin à l'intérieur de son Commandant et le lien très fort avec cette humaine, même si un premier cycle était passé et même si son supérieur essayait de l'enfoncer dans un fil d'indifférence et d'efficacité.

Même si en ce moment elle n'était pas présente dans la pièce, le Second était conscient d'elle, complètement: son parfum était mélangé à l'odeur de l'Ancien, la signature de sa féminité partout sur lui, parlant fortement de son propre héritage terrien.

Dans l'esprit du Second, cette femelle d'une autre galaxie avait sur lui encore plus de pouvoir qu'aucune reine n'en avait jamais eu et ne pourrait en avoir sur son Commandant. C'était un trait qu'il ne pouvait voir que comme une faiblesse. Il savait que l'Ancien wraith en était conscient, perplexe que son Commandant ait même permis que cela lui arrive! Il ne put que supposer que c'était son sang d'humaine née sur terre qui rendait son Commandant si imprudent, mais en même temps ouvert à toutes les possibilités que cela laissait entrevoir.

– -Où est le docteur en ce moment? demanda-t-il finalement, sachant que cette dernière était rarement loin de son Compagnon.

Riant doucement, se rappelant la conversation qu'il avait eut avec elle, Todd répondit:

-Elle est avec mon serviteur, apprenant comment utiliser un couteau pour se défendre. Il est important qu'elle soit mieux préparée après son...accident.

Le Second cligna des yeux un bref moment, une surprise sur ses traits qu'il cacha aussitôt.

-En effet, une idée valable...quoique je doute qu'elle sera jamais assez habile pour être vraiment efficace!

Todd lança à son Second un regard acéré et un grognement de menace, mécontent:

-Avez-vous quelque chose de plus utile à me transmettre comme commentaire, sous-commandant? ...ou si votre intention est d'encourir mon courroux?

-Pardonnez-moi, répondit lentement le Second, inclinant sa tête. - comme d'habitude, il cédait trop vite à son audace naturelle - Je n'aurais pas dû parler sans réfléchir.

- En effet, dit Todd en se calmant. Il continua:

-Oui...et comme je vous l'ai suggéré auparavant, vous feriez bien d'apprendre de ces nouveaux Lantéens et de ce qu'ils peuvent nous apporter, avant d'écarter si vite le potentiel de ma Compagne.

-Seigneur...dit le Second, acquiesçant de la tête. (mais il ne put s'empêcher un dernier commentaire, conscient que son audace lui vaudrait peut-être une punition sévère...) ce n'est pas _**moi**_ que vous avez besoin de convaincre, dit-il, convoyant l'inquiétude générale parmi les wraith de leur alliance quant à la folie qu'ils étaient sur le point d'embraser.

Grognant, Todd le renvoya d'un signe de la main en lui lançant un regard noir, ignorant l'inclinaison respectueuse du Second qui disparut par la porte.

Il avait tout de même un point valide, un sur lequel il s'était lui-même penché pendant des heures... s'il prenait ce chemin, il encourrait des bénéfices à long terme pour sa race, mais il courrait aussi des risques, autant à l'extérieur de son alliance qu'à l'intérieur. Il caressa sa petite barbe pensivement, étrécissant ses yeux en soupirant.

Todd croyait que son vaisseau était bien dirigé, tous les rouages bien huilés, bien organisés, avec un exécutif vigilant à ce que le moindre de ses ordres soient bien accomplis.

Mais il était aussi très conscient qu'il y avait du doute dans son équipage alors que sa ruche suivait une route inattendue et nouvelle pour eux...peut-être avait-il été quelque peu négligent, les abandonnant à leur perplexité alors qu'il partait à la _conquête_ de Sara Sheppard.

Il étira son esprit à leur perception...la masse mouvante des esprits nombreux sous son contrôle fit transparaître leurs peurs, permettant à son esprit d'en tâter le goût...

_Trouble, incertitude, tourment... _

Mais il y avait pourtant un resserrement parmi le coeur qui continuait à croire en lui, à vouloir le suivre malgré les changements déconcertants qui avaient eu lieu, malgré la sélection de cette humaine, ce qui était un affront à leur reine. Le leadership de leur Commandant était un port d'attache dans la tourmente incertaine de ces eaux non familières. Les mots qu'il avait dit à Teyla il y a un an étaient encore tout aussi vrai...beaucoup trop parmi ses frères recherchaient encore la direction d'une reine, peu importe laquelle! Une circonstance qu'il avait toutes les intentions du monde de changer...

_«Oh peu importe...»_ pensa-t-il.

En temps et lieu, ses frères comprendraient. Ils verraient que ce chemin était bien le seul logique ouvert à eux. En fait, c'était le seul moyen d'éviter l'extinction des wraith...

_**Plus loin, sur un autre niveau de la ruche...**_

Non loin des portes des quartiers royaux, un homme se tenait un peu en retrait...il observa les drones qui en gardaient l'entrée s'éloigner alors que les grandes portes glissèrent avec leur chuintement habituel, laissant passer le wraith que tous connaissaient comme étant l'Instructeur des jeunes officiers de la ruche.

Jyrik se recula dans les ombres.

Il n'aimait pas ce wraith...il était arrogant, plus condescendant que les autres maîtres et en plus, il sentait que la faiblesse de l'Instructeur était son grand orgueil, son sens de la supériorité - certes un trait commun des wraith! - mais qui chez lui était bien plus dangereux...car Jyrik doutait de la loyauté de l'Instructeur envers le Commandant de l'alliance...

L'homme était un des meilleurs espions de cette ruche.

Sa loyauté envers l'Ancien devenu maintenant le Commandant de cette alliance était incontestable...

_Autrefois, Jyrik était un coureur..._

_Il avait survécu presque cinq ans, ce qui était un exploit en soi quand on considérait la vie très dure des coureurs, leur survie presqu'impossible..._

_Le jeune soldat capturé lors de la cueillette et de l'extinction de son monde avait connu __cette vie sauvage sous le règne de deux ruches, servant de «jouet» pour l'entraînement __de_ _jeunes recrues wraith. _

_Lorsqu'une troisième ruche avait attaqué celle de ses anciens maîtres, le nouveau Commandant avait fait la tournée des adorateurs pour séparer ceux qu'il sélectionnerait comme utile des autres, qui serviraient finalement mieux dans les cocons de sa réserve alimentaire._

_Jyrik ne doutait pas qu'on le conserverait comme coureur...c'était toujours le cas, il était fort et les wraith connaissaient sa valeur en tant qu'outil d'entraînement pour le développement des habiletés des jeunes chasseurs._

_C'était un jeune homme costaud dans la fin vingtaine avec une forte musculature, aussi grand en taille que les maîtres, non seulement bien bâti mais assez intelligent pour avoir survécu tout ce temps, difficilement capturé puis remis sur le circuit des coureurs pour le divertissement des jeunes recrues._

_Aussi avait-il été complètement pris au dépourvu quand le nouveau Commandant de cette ruche, un très grand et imposant wraith avec cet étrange tatouage en forme d'étoile autour de l'oeil gauche l'avait regardé longuement, l'avait questionné ensuite sur son parcours de vie pour savoir combien de mondes humains il avait parcouru, lui demandant ensuite s'il pouvait se fondre parmi les communautés pour épier et recueillir des informations pour lui. _

_Semblant satisfait de la force et de l'intelligence de l'humain, il avait alors ordonné que_ _lui soit enlevé le traceur subspatial qui lui avait été implanté dans le dos, lorsqu'on l'avait transformé en coureur._

_Jyrik serait désormais un des espions du Commandant!_

_L'Homme en avait été si reconnaissant, - soulagé que le risque d'être pourchassé, capturé puis de servir de nourriture était désormais presque nul! - qu'il avait développé une fidélité et un dévouement aveugle envers le Commandant._

Il n'y avait plus rien à voir. Jyrik s'apprêtait à retourner vers le quartier des adorateurs quand il vit sortir des appartements de la reine, puis trottiner derrière l'Instructeur une très jeune fille qu'il reconnut aussitôt...

_**Dyalla!**_

Voyant la fille qui courait presque après le wraith, son adoration et sa soumission bien visible écrite sur son joli visage, les traits de l'espion devinrent sombres et il sentit la morsure de la jalousie dans son coeur.

_«Quelle petite idiote!»_ pensa-t-il, se remémorant la dernière rumeur qui racontait que la jeune reproductrice avait été réclamée par un wraith, ce qui était inhabituel et l'avait surpris, considérant surtout qu'il avait été jusqu'à maintenant le meilleur candidat possible pour s'accoupler avec elle.

Mais la rumeur n'en fut plus une lorsqu'il vit l'Instructeur se retourner, s'avancer vers l'adoratrice, se pencher pour caresser doucement la chevelure sombre de Dyalla et se pencher sur son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose qui amena une rougeur instantanée sur la délicate carnation de la peau de la jeune fille.

Se faisant, il avait écarté les longues mèches noires, découvrant ainsi sur la nuque de Dyalla la très visible marque de ses dents.

Ainsi, c'est lui qui l'avait réclamée! se dit amèrement Jyrik.

Ravalant sa rancoeur, l'espion vit le wraith caresser une dernière fois le visage de la jeune fille puis tourner les talons pour s'éloigner prestement des quartiers de la reine.

Instinctivement, Jyrik sortit des ombres et s'avança vers la jeune fille qui était maintenant distraite et rêveuse.

Avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne également pour retourner vers ses tâches quotidiennes, l'ancien coureur prononça son nom avec douceur pour faire connaître sa présence.

-Dyalla...

La jeune fille n'en sursauta pas moins, descendant subitement de son nuage.

-Jyrik! le reconnut Dyalla. Mais que fais-tu ici? dit-elle d'une voix mécontente et même méprisante.

Cela désespérait le jeune homme. Il était terriblement attiré par la jeune fille, n'attendant que le jour où ses maîtres consentiraient à ce qu'il devienne son compagnon en vue de la reproduction, se sentant déjà plein de fougue à cette perspective, patientant jusqu'au jour où la Mère en charge des adorateurs le ferait quérir pour que Dyalla et lui partent tous deux vers un monde désigné, les isolant en vue de leur permettre de s'accoupler jusqu'à ce que la reproductrice soit enceinte...

Mais elle n'était apparemment plus disponible pour cette fonction pour laquelle elle avait été pourtant élevée, appartenant désormais au wraith qui l'avait réclamée malgré le tabou...et pour Jyrik, il était clair que l'Instructeur voulait l'utiliser, et bien au-delà de simplement se servir de son corps.

Dyalla regarda l'espion de la tête aux pieds, ses jolis traits se couvrant d'un air hautain et même arrogant.

-Et toi Dyalla...lui dit Jyrik sans lui répondre directement, _qu'as-tu osé faire?_

Son regard sur elle plein de tendresse une minute auparavant était maintenant sévère et plein de reproche.

Dyalla fixa l'homme avec encore plus de dédain.

-Cela ne te regarde pas! fit-elle en haussant le menton. Tu n'as plus aucun droit sur moi maintenant!

Cela dit, Dyalla repoussa sa lourde et longue chevelure et lui montra fièrement la marque de l'Instructeur.

Jyrik savait bien que Dyalla ne le considérait pas comme un candidat valable.

Il avait beau faire sensation parmi la plupart des autres adoratrices non réclamées qui auraient bien aimé être dans ses faveurs, lui n'avait d'yeux que pour cette toute jeune fille...

Bien qu'il se savait grand, attirant par l'aura de sa force et de son statut d'ex-coureur et favorisé par ses maîtres, se méritant hautement leur estime ainsi que celle de ses compagnons humains, Jyrik voyait bien que Dyalla ne le regardait jamais vraiment, semblant poser le regard de ses yeux transparents qui voyait au-delà de sa personne, vers un avenir improbable...un rêve impossible alors qu'elle refusait son destin en tant que reproductrice.

Apparemment elle était tombée dans un piège et l'espion décida qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger, la récupérer si possible.

Mais pour le moment, sa colère le fit mal réagir à l'air suffisant de la jeune fille.

-Ma _pauvre_ Dyalla, dit-il. Tu n'as aucune idée dans quoi tu t'embarques! _**Il**_ veut t'utiliser, c'est évident! Jamais il ne prendra soin de toi comme moi je le ferais...

Dyalla se mit à ricaner méchamment.

_Jyrik avait un peu trop présumé de sa bonne fortune. Jamais elle ne s'abaisserait à s'accoupler avec lui, ni avec tout autre mâle humain de ce vaisseau! Elle avait devant elle un futur bien plus attrayant, maintenant que l'Instructeur l'avait remarquée. _

-Tu es simplement jaloux! fit la jeune fille avec véhémence.

Le visage de l'ex-coureur s'adoucit.

-C'est vrai, avoua-t-il candidement. Mais je t'en prie Dyalla...il n'est pas trop tard! Celui-ci ne vaut pas la peine que tu mettes ta vie en péril...je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare, mais le Commandant..

L'éclat de rire soudain de Dyalla coupa Jyrik en plein élan, alors qu'il tentait désespérément de lui faire entendre raison. (il avait peur que ce wraith hypocrite et visiblement du côté de la reine n'entraîne la naïve jeune fille dans ses plans machiavéliques de trahison. Il n'avait pas encore de preuves, mais il irait aussitôt voir Méroc dès qu'il serait sûr de l'implication de l'Instructeur, pour que le Premier Serviteur puisse en avertir le Chef de l'alliance).

-Et que vas-tu donc faire, Jyrik...prévenir le Commandant? fit la jeune fille d'un air crâneur.

Elle avait mis ses poings sur ses hanches et déambulait sans peur en faisant un cercle autour du jeune homme, certaine qu'il n'oserait pas aller prévenir l'ancien wraith.

Elle avait beau avoir clairement démontré qu'elle ne s'intéressait nullement à l'espion et même qu'elle le méprisait...elle savait qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde lui nuire! Il était trop rempli de sentiments tendres et de désir pour elle..._quel être faible, comparé à __**son**__ Instructeur! _

En effet.

Même si Jyrik avait jonglé avec l'idée d'aller dénoncer l'Instructeur, il ferait tout pour garder dans l'ombre l'implication possible de cette jeune fille qu'il adorait en silence...

Malgré son envie et sa jalousie, il ne lui voulait absolument aucun mal...

Dyalla cessa son manège lorsqu'elle vit l'espion baisser la tête et simplement soupirer.

Son sourire malicieux s'élargit et elle se leva sur le bout des orteils (il était vraiment très grand!) pour soulever d'un doigt le menton du jeune homme - ayant ainsi un geste remarquablement semblable à celui de la reine! - pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu ne feras rien contre moi, je le sais...ni contre _**lui**_! Je lui appartiens Jyrik...il faut te faire une raison mon ami!

Elle allait s'éloigner, l'ignorant maintenant complètement quand Jyrik la prit par l'avant-bras, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

-Dyalla...pour le moment tu es peut-être aveuglée par ton attachement envers ce wraith, mais si jamais tu changes d'avis...si tu as besoin de moi, saches que je t'attendrai toujours. Tu ne m'aimes pas, j'en suis conscient! Mais je peux être un fidèle ami et t'aider à t'en sortir, si jamais tu décides de me faire confiance...

Dyalla regarda le jeune homme qui était elle le savait le premier candidat sur la liste et qui aurait sûrement été choisi comme son compagnon pour la reproduction.

_Mais c'était dans une autre vie._

Il semblait sérieusement épris d'elle, mais son avenir était tracé maintenant...elle était la propriété d'un important wraith qui la favorisait, lui faisant entrevoir un avenir meilleur, une place importante parmi les adorateurs lorsque leurs plans seraient achevés!

_Pourquoi se contenter d'un humain?_

Pendant une seconde elle avait failli se laisser attendrir, mais elle reprit son attitude railleuse et s'approcha plus près de Jyrik, hochant sa tête avec dérision:

-Tellement touchant...dit-elle avec un petit sourire cruel et moqueur.

Tournant les talons, elle se dirigea vers le quartier communautaire des adorateurs pour prendre son repas.

Jyrik resta planté là, une vague de souffrance s'élevant dans sa gorge avec un goût déplaisant d'amertume.

Si elle persistait à s'entêter ainsi et que les peurs de l'espion se confirmaient au sujet de l'Instructeur, alors il devrait agir et aller en aviser ses Maîtres.

Il lui serait alors difficile de protéger sa bien-aimée.

Mais il avait quand même une p'tite idée...

(à suivre)


	13. Chapter 13

_La Compagne_

_Chapitre XIII_

_**Sur la ruche...**_

Pantelante, Sara s'arrêta pour rattraper son souffle et se pencha en avant, appuyant ses mains ouvertes sur ses genoux...

Elle releva ses yeux sur le mâle humain qui était censé être en train de la guider dans l'utilisation d'un couteau dans un combat corps à corps. Méroc se tenait debout, attendant sur un côté de l'arène avec sa tête penchée d'un côté, la regardant avec un dur jugement dans ses yeux bleus et ronds. S'approchant de lui, elle fronça les sourcils en lui renvoyant son regard dur:

-Quoi? jappa-t-elle.

-Il me semble, Sara Sheppard, remarqua-t-il d'un ton sceptique, que vous n'avez jamais eu d'entraînement de votre vie...que vous n'avez _jamais _tenu une dague en main auparavant!

Le rire sortit malgré elle, jaillissant comme une fontaine rafraîchissante, faisant sursauter à la fois l'humain et le drone qui était assigné à sa garde personnelle. Les hoquets du rire convulsif qui n'en finissait plus lui firent rechercher un banc dans la pièce sur lequel elle s'écrasa finalement. Elle observa la dague qu'elle avait encore en main, le tracé du design wraith sur le manche de sa froide surface, sentant le poids de l'arme. Encore une fois elle se demanda à quoi elle avait pensé quand elle avait demandé à Todd s'il y avait une façon pour elle de s'entraîner pour se défendre contre des attaques sournoises?

A la question de Méroc au tout début, - à savoir si elle avait reçu un quelconque entraînement dans son monde, elle avait rétorqué que oui...un entraînement militaire de base obligatoire que tout membre de l'expédition d'Atlantis devait recevoir, lorsqu'il avait signé pour ce travail - elle se morigénait maintenant d'avoir souvent refusé de s'entraîner avec son frère ou bien avec Ronon ou Teyla, dédaignant les combats au gym, se disant trop occupée à soigner les gens et à effectuer ses recherches médicales, se croyant au-dessus de tout cela. Elle était une scientifique et non une militaire, n'est-ce-pas?

Elle se rappela que la réponse de Todd avait été de lui offrir cette maudite dague vicieuse et de s'arranger pour que Méroc lui enseigne quelques rudiments essentiels de base. Assez pour s'assurer qu'en cas d'attaque, - il en avait instruit son serviteur d'une façon implicite! - elle ait le temps d'infliger quelques dommages à l'assaillant, juste avant de s'enfuir.

Essuyant son visage couvert de sueur et ses yeux des larmes de rire avec le dessus de sa main, Sara hocha de la tête en dérision pour elle-même.

Elle vit Todd qui la surveillait avec un petit sourire en coin, bougeant de l'endroit où il était posté pour venir la rejoindre.

Méroc s'était retiré du chemin de son Maître qui venait d'entrer, se reculant aussi loin qu'il le pouvait sans complètement s'effacer, se tenant droit, les yeux baissés, attendant d'être congédié.

-Tu trouves quelque chose d'amusant, petite humaine? dit le wraith d'un ton jovial, heureux de la voir dans de bonnes dispositions.

-...juste ce que Méroc vient de me faire remarquer, fit Sara encore essoufflée. Que je ne suis pas une vraie combattante, et je n'ai absolument aucune idée du pourquoi j'ai cru pouvoir apprendre quelque chose comme ceci!

Elle soupira, glissant la dague dans son étui, levant les yeux vers le wraith qui s'était assis lentement à ses côtés.

-Peut-être que je devrais te la redonner? dit-elle en regardant, perplexe, l'étui contenant la dague dans ses mains.

Todd ne le prit pas et au lieu de cela, leva des yeux froids et accusateurs vers son Premier Serviteur. Son humeur avait changé rapidement vers l'irritation, réalisant que son choix était questionné _encore une fois!_

-Quelle est ton évaluation, Méroc. Dis-moi...je suis curieux? fit le wraith d'un ton doucereux, mais avec une menace sous-jacente.

Maintenant inconfortable d'avoir été mentionné dans cette conversation, l'homme était incertain de la réponse qu'il devait donner à son Maître, spécialement quand l'humeur de ce dernier avait changé si rapidement. Il n'en avait aucun doute voyant le regard que le Commandant lui portait, le sondant inébranlablement.

Il fut secouru étrangement par celle dont il n'attendait certainement pas d'aide...

-Seigneur...dit Sara doucement et d'un ton soumis, mettant sa main sur le bras recouvert du bracelet de cuir du Commandant pour attirer son attention, accentuant le titre honorifique dont elle avait souvent entendu l'utilisation chez le serviteur pour nommer son Maître, sachant que l'utilisation de ce mot par _elle_ était sûre de produire une réaction en lui.

-Méroc a juste pointé quelque chose de très évident, continua-t-elle. Je suis une scientifique...pas un soldat, comme vous le savez bien!

Rencontrant le regard colérique des yeux vert-doré, elle y vit un avertissement. Il n'aimait visiblement pas qu'elle se mêle de la façon dont il parlait à son serviteur.

-Il n'avait pas l'intention de m'insulter, dit-elle enfin d'un ton tranquille.

-Cependant...grogna le wraith, n'ayant pas l'intention de laisser quelqu'un traiter sa Compagne ainsi. Méroc devrait garder de telles opinions pour lui-même...ou bien les partager avec moi. Et tu aurais de meilleurs résultats si ton tuteur était motivé à y mettre les efforts requis!

Voyant que le pauvre homme ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement qu'elle l'avait souhaité, Sara se pencha pour s'appuyer sur Todd, le regardant dans les yeux et sans regarder le serviteur elle dit:

-Tu peux partir, Méroc. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour le moment.

Ses mots lui valurent un regard de côté par Todd mais l'homme se dépêcha d'obtempérer, son soulagement palpable alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te mettre de si mauvaise humeur? dit la jeune femme en le regardant par en-dessous, perplexe.

Le bras sous sa main résonna de son bas grondement à travers son corps.

Plaçant le couteau dans son étui sur le banc, Sara s'approcha plus près du wraith jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait d'autre option que de se retourner vers elle. Cédant légèrement, il plaça sa main nourricière sur la petite main qui recouvrait son bracelet de cuir, le doigt de garde égratignant légèrement sa peau et il la regarda avec des yeux sombres:

-Tu deviens très audacieuse, Sara Sheppard!...congédier ainsi _mon _serviteur et cela sans que j'y aie consenti. Peut-être as-tu tropconfiance en toi maintenant...

-Oh, ne me mets pas ça sur le dos et ne me cherches pas querelle! dit Sara, agacée.

Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une égale irritation, mais il rit tout à coup d'une façon inattendue, sa mauvaise humeur partie comme un nuage qui avait caché le

soleil. Avec humeur, elle grimaça puis bouda légèrement.

...et maintenant je t'amuse parce que je suis nulle au combat!

-Pourtant Sara...tes habiletés nous ont tous deux sauvé lors de notre fuite de la prison genii, lui rappela Todd soudain sérieux. Tu n'es donc pas si...«nulle» que cela!

-C'était dû à l'urgence...à l'adrénaline produite sur le moment! répliqua Sara, pas trop contente de se rappeler d'un épisode de sa vie qui la laissait encore avec des sentiments bizarres.

Se rappelant soudain la dague, les doigts de Sara glissèrent sur l'étui et elle le reprit pour le mettre sur ses genoux, souhaitant soudain devenir meilleure, contente de l'approbation qu'elle avait senti en lui.

-Pardonnes-moi petite humaine, dit doucement le wraith de ce ton de voix qu'il savait lui faire de l'effet, comme s'il l'avait toute entière entortillée autour de son petit doigt dans ces moments-là. Il leva sa main pour en mordiller les doigts un par un.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention de «te mettre ça sur le dos» comme tu dis, ou de m'amuser de toi.

Il la sentit ramollir comme réponse à ses paroles et son petit geste. Il pencha sa tête pour l'observer alors que le rougissement colorait adorablement ses joues, un phénomène qui n'avait jamais cessé de le fasciner - c'était soit de la gêne ou de la colère d'habitude! - et il permit à un petit sourire de montrer ses dents pointues en voyant son air déconcerté.

-Mon humeur est due aux pressions du commandement poursuivit-il...une circonstance que je ne peux pas partager avec toi.

-Ah. Assez bon pour «japper», mais pas pour en partager le poids avec moi à ce que je vois?

Todd retint le gloussement de joie aux paroles étranges et divertissantes que Sara sortait parfois de son vocabulaire atlante et probablement aussi terrien, voyant qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite de sa réponse.

Sara renifla, sentant la rougeur de sa peau commencer à se dissiper. Mais elle commençait à bien connaître ce wraith et son regard sur lui resta méfiant. Elle sentit l'ennui sur les traits du wraith alors qu'il ne répondait pas.

-Ok. dit-elle, décidant de poser quand même la question. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange tant que ça?

- Rien qui ne doive t'inquiéter. répliqua Todd, repoussant le sujet bien trop aisément.

Il se leva sur ses pieds, utilisant la main qui la tenait pour la propulser debout également, son esprit concentré sur la raison pour laquelle il était venu la chercher.

-Nous devons nous préparer, dit-il, nous allons quitter bientôt.

Un frémissement passa au travers du corps de Sara, bien qu'elle fit un vaillant effort pour cacher l'inquiétude qui l'avait soudain saisi, mais sans succès.

Todd attrapa le fil de ses pensées...les profondes craintes qu'elle avait ne devraient pas être là, elle le savait. Même si sa patience à son égard était grande, elle sentait quand même de l'agacement de sa part.

-Nous sommes arrivés alors? dit-elle.

-Oui dit Todd, commençant à la diriger hors de la pièce vers un transport.

-Il ne faut pas avoir peur, rajouta-t-il.

-Facile à dire pour toi! grommela Sara, incapable de résister à un petit trait de moquerie rebelle, gardant serrée contre elle la dague dans son étui. Parce que ce n'est pas toi qui sera le dessert, si jamais..

Todd lui coupa la parole alors qu'ils marchaient ensemble côte à côte et il prit la main de la jeune femme et la glissa sous son bras, se penchant vers elle et souriant, franchement amusé:

-Ah non, ma Sara...selon toute probabilité, c'est moi qui serait le plat principal!

-À quelque part, répliqua-t-elle vivement du tact au tact, ce n'est pas aussi réconfortant que tu le penses! Elle permit à un rire nerveux et sans humour de passer ses lèvres.

_0000000000_

_Un peu plus tôt..._

_Ayant vu la femelle du Commandant en train de se pratiquer au combat à l'arme blanche, l'Instructeur était rempli d'envie, de concupiscence et d'un vide de puissance._

_Elle devrait être sienne de plein droit, au lieu de celui-ci!_

_Il rumina l'état de ses plans...le rôle de Commandant pourrait l'amener à la gloire et qui sait plus tard s'il recevait l'aval du Concile, rejoindre une plus grande alliance, vers la domination de la galaxie. _

_Les moyens étaient disponibles et il ne voyait pas pourquoi le Commandant supputait sur le choix à faire!_

_Il était aussi vrai que la reine voudrait la mort de cette Compagne et s'en assurerait alors de sa propre main..._

_Mais plus il observait cette femme, plus il se demandait si elle ne pourrait pas être utilisée à son propre avantage?_

_La surveillant, il fut frappé par sa silhouette. Il la trouvait très plaisante à regarder et son odeur était glorieuse, un bouquet capiteux surpassant le parfum de la reproductrice qu'il avait prise dans son harem. Cela déclencha sa nature rebelle et il rêva de la faire sienne, de l'utiliser également pour ses propres buts. _

_La petite Dyalla faisait son affaire pour le moment et il s'en délectait, mais il pourrait s'en lasser et s'intéresser à celle qu'il avait devant les yeux maintenant._

_Il n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas voir que son Compagnon faisait des efforts pour faire enseigner l'art du combat à sa Compagne, bien qu'elle était plutôt maladroite..._

_La dernière tentative de la reine pour l'éliminer ayant tourné court, il voyait que le Commandant prenait des mesures supplémentaires pour la sécurité de sa femelle...il avait aussi maintenant des doutes pour ses propres plans...l'Instructeur maudit le fait que cela retarderait sa machination. _

_Il était évident, de l'information mentale qu'il avait recueillie chez Dyalla, qu'il y avait un plus grand enjeu ici et que la reine n'avait pas réalisé..._

_Un fait que l'esprit retors mais intelligent de l'Instructeur n'était pas pressé de porter à l'attention de sa Majesté!_

_Il voulait voir de quelle importance était le jeu que le Commandant s'apprêtait à jouer..._

_Et l'humaine, la Compagne qu'il gardait si près de lui, était de toute évidence la clé!_

_Elle n'était pas une adoratrice, il était certain de cela...possiblement d'un monde humain libre, peut-être même de cette Terre fabuleuse, comme il l'avait soupçonné en examinant de près l'effigie d'Atlantis sur son uniforme. Il était impatient d'en savoir plus... _

_Un grondement bas de satisfaction remua son long corps svelte._

_Laisser passer encore un peu de temps était la solution et la petite reproductrice lui servirait encore pour rassembler plus d'informations. _

_Faire taire le drone qui montait la garde fut facilement accompli alors que la créature à peine consciente était programmée pour simplement obéir aux ordres donnés par les wraith de la caste de commandement. _

_Il n'y aurait donc pas d'information infortunée qui s'échapperait de la part de la stupide créature, quand le Commandant reviendrait récupérer sa Compagne..._

_0000000000_

_**Sur la planète...**_

Quittant la fraîcheur relative du vaisseau-ruche pour se retrouver sous le soleil et l'humidité de cette planète, Sara avançait, regardant les alentours avec curiosité et un certain soulagement du sentiment claustrophobique qu'elle ressentait parfois dans la ruche.

Pourtant, un fil moite recouvrit aussitôt sa peau laissée nue à certains endroits, découverte par la robe couleur cuivre aux fines broderies.

Elle coula un regard vers la grande silhouette fière de Todd.

En cette occasion il était très beau, impressionnant, habillé d'une façon immaculée d'une longue veste à haut collet, un mélange de cuir couleur cuivre et de tissu de velours châtain mordoré. La veste descendait à mi-cuisse, les panneaux travaillés richement et la coupe accentuant la largeur de ses épaules, la puissance de son thorax et l'étroitesse de sa taille.

Cela faisait changement de son uniforme constant de cuir noir et elle pensa encore une fois qu'il était férocement séduisant!

Le coeur de Sara en avait même manqué un battement quand elle l'avait vu ainsi habillé, son corps répondant au fluide désir qui lui fut renvoyé réciproquement, le wraith lui lançant un regard intense et arrogant du coin de ses yeux.

Sara s'était un peu sentie comme si elle était elle-même wraith lorsqu'elle avait observé son reflet dans le grand miroir de leurs quartiers, suivant du regard le mouvement gracieux et majestueux de la robe bougeant sur elle...

Dyalla avait sursauté en hoquetant d'effroi quand Todd était sorti brusquement de la salle de bain ainsi vêtu, la servante se remettant ensuite à ses tâches avec diligence.

Décidément, il allait falloir qu'elle parle à cette fille! Elle était étrangement plus nerveuse que d'habitude depuis un certain temps...

Une circonstance que son Compagnon trouva à la fois amusante et irritante mais il se retourna aussitôt pour lui ordonner d'une voix sèche et tonitruante de sortir, ce que la jeune fille fit prestement en s'inclinant sans demander son reste.

Todd s'était approché de Sara pour sangler lui-même la ceinture souple de tissu brodé d'or autour de sa fine taille, serrant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se plaigne d'être incapable de respirer. Puis il avait placé ses mains autour de la taille élégante, une expression perplexe dans ses yeux.

_«S'il-te-plaît ne t'inquiètes pas! dit-elle tranquillement, s'appuyant doucement contre sa poitrine, reposant sa joue contre le matériel chaleureux qui recouvrait son uniforme d'apparat, écoutant le bruit lent et régulier du coeur du wraith dans sa poitrine. Je me sens calme maintenant...je suis prête._

_Elle leva sa tête pour rencontrer ses yeux:_

_-Ahhh Sara...je le voudrais bien! dit Todd. Mais je dois «imprimer» en toi que ta vie dépend de ton obéissance à **chaque **instruction que je t'ai donné._

_Le regard des prunelles vert-doré était direct et intense et il prit son menton entre ses doigts pour mieux observer ses yeux et rajouter du poids à ses mots:_

_-Est-ce que tu comprends? dit-il gravement._

_Sara n'était pas stupide. Elle savait qu'il se jouait aujourd'hui une très importante partie du jeu et l'acceptation de TOUS les wraith dépendait de celle de cette Matriarche à son endroit. Il n'était pas question de se rebeller et elle suivrait en tout point tous les ordres de Todd. Soupirant, elle leva sa main et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux du wraith, souhaitant le persuader de relâcher un peu son étreinte autour de sa taille, car elle commençait à se sentir un peu opprimée. _

_-Tu as été très clair, tant qu'à ce à quoi je devais m'attendre. Est-ce que tu me crois si idiote?_

_Voyant l'ennui et l'irritation traverser ses yeux, elle dit hâtivement et ingénument:_

_-Crois-moi...je n'ai pas le désir de me faire tuer. Je veux vivre encore longtemps à tes côtés!_

_Il hocha la tête, son esprit s'apaisant un peu à ses mots._

_-Très bien, petite humaine..._

_Se penchant sur elle et observant la manière dont le corset avait été lacé et la longue jupe qui accentuait les courbes de ses hanches, laissant entrevoir ses jolies cuisses et ses mollets dans le mouvement soyeux, il lui prit une main et la fit reculer un peu pour observer la robe qui lui seyait à merveille. _

_Il poussa un grognement d'approbation:_

_-La fille a bien travaillé..._

_-Et elle aurait pu faire mieux, si tu ne lui avais pas fait si peur! lui reprocha doucement Sara.»_

En ce moment, elle se déplaçait comme si elle était habituée à tout cela, comme si son rôle avait toujours été clair et défini auprès de ce puissant mâle.

Maintenant ils descendaient la rampe du croiseur, se dirigeant vers le ciel seul savait où. Malgré son calme apparent, l'estomac de Sara faisait des vagues inquiétantes, le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait pu avaler menaçant de faire une apparition non souhaitée à tout moment! La présence de Todd dans son esprit semblait être la seule chose qui la gardait à l'intérieur.

Savoir qu'il lui fallait se conduire d'une certaine façon et d'une manière qui était attendue d'elle parce qu'elle était la Compagne du Commandant de cette alliance était une chose, mais elle comprenait que ce qu'il était en train de faire était en quelque sorte une insulte au plus haut degré contre de la hiérarchie wraith...cette seule pensée envoya un frémissement tout le long du corps de la jeune femme.

Derrière eux venait le Second de Todd. Son visage portait son habituelle expression mécontente...ensuite venait celui qu'on appelait le Troisième, qui avait tout aussi l'air de juste sortir d'une discussion particulièrement déplaisante!

Sara avait du mal à s'habituer à ces faciès toujours amers et mortellement sérieux, mais il semblait que ce soit l'expression «naturelle» chez les wraith. Elle voyait encore plus la différence avec Todd qui était unique, un être à part parmi son espèce, faisant souvent preuve de mimétisme humain...quoiqu'il pouvait en un clin d'oeil reprendre la même physionomie au besoin. _Un vrai caméléon! _

Ils étaient également protégés et suivis par un petit contingent d'officiers dont les rôles n'étaient pas encore clairs dans l'esprit de Sara Sheppard. Mais elle sentait irradier de chacun d'entre eux une similaire réprobation à sa présence aux côtés de leur Commandant.

Leur courtoisie envers elle avait pourtant jusqu'ici été exemplaire, une circonstance dont elle avait été assez surprise. Les inclinaisons de tête devant elle avaient été authentiques et n'était pas simplement une réponse donnée aux ordres du Commandant. Ou du moins, c'est comme ça qu'elle le ressentait. Franchement, Sara se demandait pourtant si le grand wraith redoutable à ses côtés ne les avait pas menacés de quelque chose d'affreux pour mieux les contrôler?

Elle cessa ses ruminations sur la nature wraith pour se concentrer sur le moment présent.

Ils étaient en train d'atteindre au bout de la longue rampe un chemin qui conduisait vers un édifice au désign spectaculaire, un dont elle n'avait jamais lu la description sur tous les rapports de mission hors monde d'Atlantis! Il ne se conformait en fait pas du tout à ce que la jeune femme s'était attendue.

Le soleil d'été était ici très haut dans le ciel, la journée glorieusement claire et les odeurs délicieuses. Sara s'en remplit les narines...cela faisait changement avec l'air confiné des ruches!

Pourtant, de ce que Sara et les membres de son équipe atlante avaient été témoins dans le passé, leurs impressions de l'environnement habituel des wraith étaient plutôt lugubres, pleines de noirceur et de brouillard...

….mais ce qu'elle avait actuellement devant les yeux n'était définitivement pas ça du tout!

Les arbres en ligne tout le long de l'avenue étaient très grands, avec une tête en pointe comme des cyprès exotiques...ils bougeaient paresseusement dans le vent doux, remuant les fines mèches de cheveux à la base de sa nuque, sa chevelure savamment remontée en chignon par Dyalla.

Il y avait une odeur de fleurs capiteuses dans l'air...des pétales de feuilles minces d'un beau vert pâle tournoyaient parfois pour tomber à ses pieds le long du chemin. Ce qu'elle pouvait discerner des édifices en face d'elle était qu'ils étaient imposants, leur façade faite apparemment de marbre et de granit, liés également d'une façon habile avec le désign organique habituel sur les ruches wraith. Les têtes des buildings étaient des arcs courbés surmontés soudainement par des aiguilles comme la pointe d'un stylet, projetées dans les airs, atteignant le sommet.

Sara ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entrouvrir les lèvres et d'agrandir ses yeux, émerveillée autant par la nature que par le sens artistique démontré dans l'architecture de ces édifices.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient plus près de leur destination, Todd vint plus près d'elle, son bras se frottant au sien. Elle put entendre l'entourage piler et se tenir loin d'eux alors qu'ils entraient dans la pénombre et sa fraîcheur relative. Le Commandant s'arrêta, prenant aussitôt dans sa main le bras de Sara dès qu'ils furent sur le seuil.

Elle se tourna vers lui, levant les yeux sur les traits du wraith, prenant une respiration nerveuse, son odeur mâle si unique la réconfortant:

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-elle, rafermissant sa voix.

Todd se sentit soudain rempli d'appréhension, incapable de verbaliser ses inquiétudes. Il caressa simplement sa joue douce avec le dos de son doigt de garde. Finalement, il répondit d'un ton bas:

- À partir d'ici, nous devons avancer seuls...

_0000000000_

La marche le long du corridor sembla interminable à Sara.

Elle était plus que jamais consciente de l'origine alienne si différente de son Compagnon...

Elle était comme dans un état de demi-sommeil, entre le rêve et la réalité, sachant très bien qu'aucun humain ne devrait être ici, que c'était une chose tabou...

C'était si surréaliste!

Accordant son pas à ceux plus courts de l'humaine pour qu'ils soient côte à côte, Todd marchait le front haut et elle résista à l'envie de prendre sa main. Au lieu de cela, elle chercha sa protection d'instinct à travers leur connexion. Et même là elle se sentait si nerveuse, sur le bord d'être malade, le froid d'un gel de givre s'étendant dans ses veines.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre était la chute sonore de leurs pas accordés alors qu'ils avançaient vers deux imposants escaliers avec une effigie tout en haut qui ressemblait à un piédestal étendu devant une vaste fenêtre à multi-facettes, ses petits panneaux octagonaux ressemblant à des yeux de dragons, réfléchissant la lumière dans une myriade de couleurs changeantes et les enluminant alors qu'ils bougeaient.

On aurait dit le château de Dracula! se dit-elle, mais dans un décor très moderne et conservateur à la fois.

S'approchant, le grand wraith ralentit son pas et ses instructions vinrent clairement dans l'esprit de la jeune femme...«_Restes un pas derrière moi, agenouilles-toi quand je le ferai et gardes les yeux baissés...»._

Instructions qu'elle avait toutes les intentions de suivre! Elle risqua de toucher sa main pour chercher un réconfort qu'il lui donna immédiatement.

Ses yeux s'abaissèrent pour la regarder brièvement et elle se sentit encore plus reconnaissante quand ses longs doigts se pressèrent fermement contre les siens. Soulagée et contente de ce petit geste, elle fit une halte au même moment que Todd et se mit à genoux sur la base de blanches et larges marches de marbre veinées, menant vers un dais où était installée une statue couverte d'une couverture argentée, tombant dans un somptueux drapé sur le sol.

La réalisation soudaine que ce n'était _**pas**_ juste une image la frappa quand la «couverture» bougea légèrement, glissant doucement sur le sol et s'étalant autour de la longue silhouette comme une flaque...une tête tourna des yeux brûlants vers eux. Avalant péniblement la peur soudaine qui avait agrippé son coeur, Sara baissa aussitôt ses yeux au sol, fixant le plancher, observant les détails minutieux des dessins incrustant le marbre, ses créatures minuscules fossilisées s'étalant au hasard dans chaque plaque jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée arbitraire la frappe soudain que ce plancher était dur, - comparativement à ceux des ruches qui étaient solides mais souples - pensée qui trotta vers Todd qui lui répondit aussitôt par un léger amusement, se frottant contre son esprit.

Combattant son instinct de curiosité qui la poussait à irrésistiblement relever la tête pour voir ce qui se passait, se rappelant les instructions claires de Todd, Sara fixa son attention sur le bracelet de cuivre à son poignet, voyant la lumière s'y accrocher et se refléter sur le métal au fin design wraith.

Il lui apparut soudain - _qui_ _aurait pu le croire! _- que les wraith avaient une vie en dehors des ruches, des traditions, de la culture et également une forme d'art, si elle se fiait à tout ce qui l'entourait...et ils étaient plus que ces monstres qui faisaient crier les enfants dans la nuit...

Elle était si intensément concentrée sur ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit d'abord pas les pas alors qu'ils descendaient les marches, lentement et pesamment, jusqu'à ce que de longues bottes de cuir brillant fassent halte pratiquement sous son nez.

Au lieu de cela elle entendit la voix graveleuse et pleine de révérence de Todd, les multi-tons chantant presqu'alors qu'il saluait la formidable présence qui imposait son esprit puissant dans le sien, plus glaçant que le sang soudain si épais qui avait peine à trouver son chemin dans ses veines, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sculpte elle-même en une statue de pierre vivante.

Ni amical, ni approbateur, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un examen implacable d'une telle force glacée qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée auparavant, même de la part de la détestable reine de Todd, ou même du wraith à ses côtés.

C'était comme un vent d'antarctique la frappant violemment en recherchant tous les détails de son passé et de son présent, balayant brusquement et rapidement les pages du livre de sa vie.

Sans pitié l'esprit se promena à travers elle, écrasant sa psyché jusqu'à ce qu'elle se croit sur le bord de l'inconscience. Des perles de transpiration commencèrent à apparaître sur son front, rendant lourdes et humides les mèches élaborées de sa coiffure, d'autres coulant entre ses seins comme des ridules et mouillant le tissu interne de la robe qu'elle portait.

Seulement leur connexion et la volonté absolue de Todd gardèrent les murs de l'esprit de Sara et l'empêchèrent de s'effondrer sur le sol...elle entendit sa voix comme si elle venait d'une très longue distance, grognant plusieurs mots dans sa propre langue, entendant son propre nom avec l'inflexion qu'il utilisait quand ils étaient seuls.

Se balançant pour garder son équilibre elle tremblait sur ses genoux, ses muscles faibles alors qu'elle essayait de rester en place, refusant d'abandonner, entendant Todd dans l'arrière de son esprit l'encourageant et lui répétant combien elle était forte, qu'il ne fallait _**surtout pas**_ lâcher prise.

Soudain ce fut fini. La présence n'était plus là, partie, se dissolvant comme de la neige sous un fier soleil d'hiver, la laissant hoqueter en agonie.

Sara tomba tout contre Todd qui la rattrapa, la retenant fermement jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se reprendre et rester droite.

Carrant ses épaules elle raidit son dos, s'éloignant de lui après avoir senti la caresse habituelle du bout pointu de son doigt talonné sur les nerfs de son dos, ressentant son approbation.

Mais l'autre esprit plus puissant ne projeta que de l'indifférence voire même du mépris, comme si elle était trop insignifiante pour être remarquée. Gardant sa tête précautionneusement baissée elle écoutait, trop fatiguée pour ne rien faire d'autre que de se demander ce qui se disait, trop engourdie pour faire plus qu'écouter la fluidité des pensées et du langage wraith, s'enveloppant d'eux-mêmes autour de sa conscience jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la traduction venant de la part de Todd lui apparaisse clairement.

_«-Demandes à ta **shharrek* ** de se lever et de me faire face. Je veux mieux la regarder..._(*)

_-Sara Sheppard...tu dois te relever maintenant, fit dans sa tête la voix de Todd_»_._

Sa voix mentale était riche et mélodique, son harmonique s'enveloppant autour d'elle et elle se releva d'un seul coup, droite, levant les yeux vers celle qui avait parlé. La main du wraith était restée autour de sa taille, le geste possessif.

Elle osa enfin regarder la Matriarche...

Elle portait une longue et lisse chevelure blanche immaculée, leur longueur en dépassant ses épaules qui semblaient carrées comme celles d'un lutteur, encastrées dans le haut du vêtement qui semblait avoir été empesé.

Cette simple coiffure se terminait pourtant par deux tresses pesantes relevées de chaque côté de sa tête, retenues par des ornements de la brillance iridescente d'un arc-en-ciel alors que la lumière tombait sur elle, ce qui frappa particulièrement Sara.

Cette femelle wraith était vieille...même si Sara n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi elle savait cela, ayant toujours cru que les wraith gardait une éternelle jeunesse, en autant qu'ils soient bien nourris. Ses traits physiques ne portaient pas particulièrement les signes d'un grand âge mais ses manières, son port de tête, le halo d'impression de grandiose et d'ancienneté tout autour d'elle le lui confirmaient complètement, éloignant tout doute qu'elle ne soit pas une vraie antiquité!

«….mais quel âge avait-elle donc se demanda-t-elle, sachant que Todd en avait plus de 10,000 et qu'il lui avait dit une fois que certaines femelles wraith vivaient depuis les tous premiers âges après que leur espèce ne se soit transformée en ce qu'ils étaient maintenant, depuis leur évolution après l'absorption d'ADN humain par l'insecte Iratus?»

Les yeux d'un vert intense et très foncé étaient à demi-fermés. Elle baissa le regard vers la petite femelle humaine. Celle-ci constata qu'elle portait une certaine similarité avec les traits de Todd dans la fierté du regard, la forme anguleuse de la mâchoire et le teint jaune verdâtre de la chair. Sur sa peau pâle et fine, l'extension des veines suivait un tracé fin et délicat mais parcheminé à cause de l'âge. Une étoile éclatée, radiante et encore plus élargie s'étirait de son oeil gauche jusqu'à la toute fin de sa nuque et ne laissa plus aucun doute sur _**qui **_elle était, et pourquoi le wraith à ses côtés lui portait allégeance.

De longs doigts effilés et couvert de bijouterie pesante vinrent relever le menton de Sara et elle se retrouva indubitablement scannée par les yeux inquisiteurs.

Tout ce qu'elle put entendre maintenant fut les dures syllabes du langage de leur discussion. La qualité du ton de ce langage particulier se modulait en plusieurs tonalités, les octaves changeant et le rythme également, souligné par leur force télépathique. Elle se sentit exclue, même si Todd lui en convoyait la signification au fur et à mesure en infiltrant ses pensées à «celle qui n'était pas digne encore» pour qu'on lui accorde la faculté de comprendre ce qui se discutait.

C'était une insulte étudiée, une qui touchait grandement Sara et qui la mettait en colère mais elle la refoula, sachant que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Elle se rappela sa promesse à Todd de lui être soumise en suivant toutes ses instructions sans broncher.

_«-Assez jolie...mais tu amènes ici une **humaine **au lieu de la reine appropriée que tu mériterais?_».

La Matriarche avait encore une fois choisit sa propre langue au lieu de celle de Sara, forçant la jeune femme à se plier au langage wraith pour suivre leur conversation.

La voix de la Matriarche elle-même résonnait d'une très vieille tonalité. Le timbre en était rude comme des cailloux se frottant ensemble alors qu'elle s'adressait à Todd.

Ses doigts descendirent lentement sur la pulsion d'une veine de la chair du cou de Sara, jusqu'au sternum de la jeune femme portant la marque cicatrisée puis vers la marque également cicatrisée sur sa poitrine. Poussant un sifflement sonore qui fit légèrement sursauter Sara, elle respira vivement l'odeur imprégnée tout autour et sur la jeune femme.

_«-Elle est Celle que j'ai choisi...»_ dit tranquillement Todd.

Il s'étira pour prendre le bout du coude de Sara, la propulsant doucement plus enavant pour que l'Ancienne puisse mieux l'évaluer. _«-Elle n'est pas qu'une concubine ou de la simple nourriture»_, continua le wraith.

La vieille Matriarche poussa un autre sifflement, bas cette fois et elle tourna son visage pour regarder le grand mâle qui ne la dépassait que d'à peine quelques centimètres, son dédain très clair.

_«-...mais quand même...elle n'est qu'un jouet, malgré ce que tu veux me faire croire. Même si tu lui as donné ce...colifichet!» . _

La vieille wraith avait désigné le bracelet au poignet de l'humaine.

L'expression du Commandant wraith s'obscurcit perceptiblement et il siffla avec une colère néanmoins contrôlée.

_«-Un colifichet que j'ai le plein droit de donner à Celle que j'ai choisi et au moment propice...et dois-je vous rappeler que notre clan n'a jamais souscrit aux règles rigides et anciennes qui prévalaient parmi ceux de notre espèce?...de choisir sa Compagne en dehors des traditions est quelque chose que bien des chefs de clan ont..»_

_«-Ton Seigneur n'aurait jamais pensé ainsi, s'il était encore de ce monde!» l'interrompit l'Ancienne wraith._

Elle n'avait nullement élevé sa voix mentale, mais elle résonnait comme un tonnerre se projetant avec l'écho dans cette immense pièce. Sara résista au besoin urgent de poser ses deux mains sur ses oreilles.

La Matriarche fixait ses yeux impitoyables sur le Commandant et elle claqua soudain fortement des doigts dans le silence.

Des intendantes vinrent aussitôt de toutes les directions en se dépêchant, quelques-unes pour l'aider à transporter son corps auguste vers le haut des marches, d'autres pour ramener la couverture qui enveloppa de nouveau ses épaules.

Ignorant la soudaine apparition des autres femelles, Todd resserra son emprise sur Sara, son étreinte la faisant légèrement vaciller.

_«-Il est comme vous l'avez dit, mort et ce qu'il aurait ou n'aurait pas dit ou fait est donc de très peu de valeur. Votre façon de raisonner manque de..»_

_«-Néanmoins, continua la Matriarche en l'interrompant encore une fois, une **humaine ** en tant que Compagne semble un choix très radical, même pour toi! Tu as toujours souhaité et recherché_ _à secouer les rênes du pouvoir du Concile...»_

Relâchant légèrement son étreinte sur Sara et faisant un bruit condescendant avec sa gorge, Todd fit un pas en avant sur les marches de marbre, sifflant vers les intendantes qui s'éloignèrent soudain comme une volée d'oiseaux effrayés. Il s'adressa encore à la Matriarche:

_«-Ce n'est pas une humaine ordinaire, Votre Grandeur. Elle viend de la Terre, planète d'une autre grande galaxie...et le sang des Lantéens coule dans ses veines.. elle a la force, le potentiel qui lui ouvre toutes les possibilités de cheminer auprès des wraith et d'un avenir dont nous n'aurions jamais pu rêver auparavant...» _

Il fit encore un autre pas en avant, inclinant sa longue silhouette respectueusement alors qu'elle se retournait à demi vers lui.

_«- Pour quelle autre raison aurais-je choisi cette voie, cette femelle humaine Ma Matriarche, si ce n'était pour le plus grand bien de tous ceux de notre race?». _

A ces mots, la Matriarche permit à un petit ricanement bas et rempli de doute de passer ses lèvres pâles et parcheminées:

_«-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Aîné...parce que tu es maintenant entièrement responsable d'elle...»_

Se retournant complètement pour voir le mâle incliné et la femelle également inclinée qui attendait à ses côtés, elle dit:

_«- Tu parles d'un chemin, mais il s'en ouvre également plusieurs devant moi...soit je pourrais te trouver amusant...ou bien j'aurais ta tête et me nourrirais de Celle que tu appelles si audacieusement ta Compagne...»_

Elle fit une pause qui sembla interminable à Sara puis poursuivit, sentencieuse:

_«-Vous pourrez vous présenter tous deux dans mes appartements plus tard...je te permettrai alors de me soumettre les arguments de ton plan...»._

Alors que les paroles mentales de la vieille femelle wraith se réverbéraient contre les murs de la grande pièce, Todd s'inclina encore une fois profondément et surveilla le départ de la Matriarche qui disparut derrière un lourd rideau servant de porte. Une intendante humaine se dépêcha à son côté et pour un moment, ils virent la Matriarche appuyer sa main nourricière sur l'épaule de la femme.

Laissant passer quelques secondes dans le silence sépulcral qui s'ensuivit, Sara le brisa en se retournant vers son Compagnon:

-Comment ça s'est passé? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, mourant de curiosité.

-Bien je crois...nous sommes toujours vivants! dit Todd, lui faisant un petit sourire négligent, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était en effet...négligeable.

-Elle nous a aussi invités à venir la voir dans ses appartements privés, ajouta-t-il.

Sara frémit subitement.

Todd la ramena tout contre son corps, plaçant sa main sur sa taille encore une fois.

...ce qui est assez inhabituel de sa part, fit-il.

Fermant ses yeux, Sara laissa ses pensées galoper sur l'impact que cette très Ancienne femelle wraith avait laissé sur son esprit, la complète indifférence à son égard qu'elle avait ressenti de la part de la très auguste Matriarche...

-Elle me méprise, dit-elle en soupirant.

-Tu es une humaine, alors elle ne voit aucune raison que je t'aie réclamé, ni le pourquoi de t'avoir fait ma Compagne.

Le ton du wraith était plein de regret de la sévérité de ce jugement. Il pouvait également sentir la tension retourner dans le corps de Sara:

-C'est quelque chose auquel on pourra facilement remédier, dit-il.

-Ah oui? murmura Sara pleine de doute, plaçant sa main sur la large poitrine, ses doigts reposant sur le doux matériel de velours couvrant le thorax de Todd. Tu sembles tellement certain qu'elle va avaler la couleuvre que tu te prépares à lui enfoncer dans la gorge...j'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi?

Todd caressa doucement le visage levé vers lui, riant légèrement.

-Une..._couleuvre?_ dit-il d'une voix amusée.

-Oui. Je veux dire, peu importe ce que tu t'apprêtes à lui dire pour la manipuler, comme toi seul sait si bien le faire...!

-Je n'ai aucun doute que tu sois curieuse, Sara...dit-il toujours amusé. Mais cela te sera révélé en temps voulu.

Surveillant le mouvement d'impatience et les mots qui se formaient déjà sur ses lèvres il ignora le regard horrifié que lançait dans leur direction une intendante wraith qui venait de s'approcher d'eux. Elle était de toute évidence scandalisée de l'audace du langage et des manières de cette scabreuse femelle humaine!

Todd eut un sourire retors et fit exprès de choquer encore plus l'intendante en gratifiant Sara d'un baiser exigeant, son esprit s'enfonçant en elle autant que sa langue entre ses lèvres, pour éloigner quelques-unes de ses réserves.

Brisant enfin le baiser, il murmura pour qu'elle soit seule à l'entendre:

-Fais-moi confiance, petite humaine...

Dans ses bras, le goût de sa bouche toujours sur la sienne, Sara ne put qu'acquiescer, acceptant d'attendre des explications qu'elle espérait substantielles et révélées le plus tôt possible...

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda-t-elle.

- Maintenant Sara, nous suivons l'intendante et allons voir où elle veut nous emmener...probablement dans nos quartiers temporaires où nous allons nous retirer et nous reposer, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons convoqués de nouveau...

_00000_

Fixant le plafond alors qu'elle était étendue dans l'énorme lit de la très vaste suite qu'on leur avait désignée comme lieu temporaire d'habitation, Sara comptait les veines foncées qui en recouvraient la surface aux couleurs ardentes, dans le vain espoir d'enfin accéder au repos.

Affalé tout contre elle, le wraith avait son bras étendu au hasard contre le torse de la jeune femme et une jambe par-dessus sa cuisse, le souffle chaud de sa respiration sifflant sur sa chevelure maintenant échevelée, dormant comme une bûche..._une très large et pesante bûche. _Elle envia sa facilité à mettre de côté toutes les inquiétudes qu'il pouvait avoir dans un coin confortable de son esprit et de relaxer si aisément, même si un soupçon de rancoeur l'habitait maintenant en le regardant dormir.

Convaincue de pouvoir s'endormir facilement après leur arrivée dans ces quartiers, le sommeil lui avait échappé, rebelle à venir l'apaiser..

Elle était étendue, maugréant tranquillement sur tout ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi elle était ici, sans parler de cette audience terrifiante passée et de l'autre à venir qu'elle attendait avec impatience. _(ou plutôt, ne pouvait-on pas dire qu'elle tremblait de peur à la seule pensée de l'autre à venir?). _

Elle frissonna d'appréhension alors que Todd grogna doucement, se serrant tout contre elle, semblant toujours conscient de la surface de ses émotions, même endormi.

Se forçant au calme, Sara attendit jusqu'à ce que la respiration du wraith reprenne un rythme régulier puis permit à son esprit de revenir sur le rôle qu'il avait forcé sur elle, sans aucune discussion permise de sa part.

C'était loin d'être une position confortable comme il le lui avait laissé entrevoir il y a quelques temps...la dernière manifestation en avait été un complot de la reine pour parvenir jusqu'à elle et elle n'aurait plus été qu'une momie sans âge, desséchée et perdue dans ses vêtements, si son wraith n'était pas venu la secourir...

Et maintenant Sara était piégée sur la planète originelle des wraith et il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de suivre peu importe ce que Todd avait planifié. Pourtant se répéta-t-elle fermement, elle refuserait de danser cette danse mortelle avec lui juste parce qu'il le souhaitait, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas une meilleure compréhension de l'état de ses plans!

Écoutant attentivement, Sara ferma les yeux et examina prudemment l'état de leur connexion, trouvant son esprit embrouillé de son habituel désir résiduel pour elle, mais plus tranquille que d'habitude...elle y trouva un épuisement évident mais aucun indice du problème actuel pesant sur lui, mais plutôt la conscience d'un fardeau qu'elle aurait souhaité lui voir partager avec elle.

Au lieu de cela quand il se sentait stressé, il cherchait le soulagement en elle par le sexe, une circonstance qu'elle était plus que consentante de remplir, aimante et partageant son désir.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, ses avances avaient été plus que passionnées, comme s'il avait peur que ce soit leur dernière étreinte.

A la fin, Sara ne put contenir l'assaut sauvage et s'y plia, essayant de remplir ses exigences, sentant le contrôle de Todd à peine retenu par un mince fil et finalement elle apaisa sa férocité en atteignant son esprit, le remplissant de son adoration pour lui et de la force de ses sentiments.

Il était tombé rapidement dans le sommeil après cela, entrelaçant son long corps vert contre la peau humaine légèrement bronzée, son nom prononcé en deux syllabes doucement murmurées, ronronnées dans son oreille, ses baisers si doux après leur accouplement si intense.

Bougeant avec précaution, Sara réussit à se glisser loin de lui. Todd émit un faible grognement de protestation mais ne s'éveilla pas comme il l'aurait fait normalement...il était donc complètement épuisé!

Elle s'inquiéta tout à coup pour lui, tout ressentiment envolé, plaçant une main sur sa poitrine contre la courbe solide d'un muscle pectoral et la reposant là, la pulsation du coeur du wraith lente et puissante contre ses doigts. Elle secoua pourtant son besoin de rester tout près de lui.

Se levant à demi et balançant ses pieds sur le sol, Sara flancha un peu à cause des contusions sensibles couvrant ses hanches et l'intérieur de ses cuisses, là où la griffe du doigt talonné avait rupturé la chair et où les solides mains l'avaient écartelé, agrippé, puis elle se leva.

Faisant aussi peu de bruit que possible elle se glissa jusqu'aux installations sanitaires à l'autre bout de la chambre, bougeant sur le sol froid jusqu'à la profonde piscine aux eaux bleu liquide d'apparence gélatineuses, dans le centre de la pièce.

Enlevant les restants de la magnifique robe avec regret, - quasi-détruite dans l'urgence du besoin pressant de Todd - elle se glissa avec soulagement dans le bassin, s'apprêtant à soulager son corps abusé par son amant par trop sauvage.

Prenant entre ses deux paumes l'eau chaude et fuyante comme de l'huile, elle la fit couler sur son corps et sentit aussitôt ses propriétés guérisseuses commencer à faire leur oeuvre.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était que cette eau d'apparence épaisse plutôt que liquide, mais elle ressentait une sensation douce et lisse et _Seigneur_ _que ça faisait du_ _bien!_

Elle penserait plus tard à demander à Todd s'ils pouvaient se procurer ce genre d'installation dans leur grande salle de bain sur la ruche. Il y avait beaucoup trop de matins comme ceux-ci où elle pourrait profiter des bénéfices d'une telle balnéothérapie, après des nuits peuplées d'accouplements très...passionnés!

Permettant à peu importe ce que cette chose liquide était de faire son travail, elle laissa son corps s'enfoncer dans le bain et se laissa porter par la chaleur apaisante.

Elle se sentit bientôt très relaxe, régénérée, presque guérie. C'était presqu'aussi bon que de recevoir le Cadeau! se dit-elle. La cicatrice sur sa poitrine lui rappelait les moments où il le lui avait donné et encore une fois, elle en revint à ses ruminements scientifiques...

Sur le comment elle allait réussir à changer le rétrovirus pour leur permettre de se nourrir «normalement», sans qu'ils ne perdent la propre identité de leur race, ce qui faisait d'eux des wraith...

Ajouter de l'ADN d'Iratus avait semblé la solution évidente au moment où Carson Becket avait concocté le traitement, mais avec un effet cependant très désastreux, résultant en un cancer fulgurant.

Rajouter plus d'ADN humain était simplement annulé par le caractère par trop invasif du gène-type Iratus qui était impitoyablement le dominant, l'amenant à conclure que leur besoin de se nourrir comme il le faisait présentement ne pourrait pas être annihilé. Au moins, pas complètement...

S'assoyant subitement alors qu'une idée venait de la frapper, l'eau lénifiante autour d'elle se tassa en vagues épaisses, finissant en plusieurs petits clapotis contre la surface confortable du bassin...

Sara se sentit soudain excitée. Elle se leva du bain et en sortit prestement, toutes ses douleurs et contusions oubliées et surtout toute notion de sommeil s'envolant par la fenêtre.

Elle attrapa une grande serviette de bain en chemin. Se dirigeant vers l'endroit où ses vêtements avaient été soigneusement placés, elle se sécha et s'habilla rapidement avec cette tunique noire et ces pantalons noirs et longs assortis qu'elle utilisait pour s'entraîner, passant distraitement un peigne à travers ses longs cheveux à moitié mouillés, les empilant en une sorte de toque qu'elle attacha hâtivement sur le dos de sa tête. Ramassant ses bottes elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où Todd dormait sur le dos, le drap ivoire et soyeux ayant glissé de ses hanches, exposant son pâle côté. Attendrie, elle se pencha pour poser un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume d'oiseau sur son épaule. Il bougea à peine, mais il y eut un faible gémissement de sa part montant du lit lorsqu'elle se poussa discrètement vers la porte pour sortir, ses deux bottes en main.

De retour vers le portail qu'ils avaient emprunté lorsque l'intendante les avait emmené ici, elle y entra et la porte glissa derrière elle. Sara testa le lien et vit que le wraith était toujours endormi de son côté, inconscient de son absence.

Elle glissa alors ses pieds dans ses bottes et tapa le code qu'elle avait vu faire par l'intendante quand elle les avait menés à l'étage des laboratoires qu'elle leur avait indiqué plus tôt, au cas où ils désireraient utiliser un local.

Le portail de téléportation la mena au bon endroit et la porte glissa, lui donnant accès à l'étage souhaité.

Prenant le corridor, une intention unique et une forte détermination la propulsèrent vers sa destination.

(à suivre)

N/A: _À partir de l'endroit où j'ai placé le signe _(*)_, tous les discours en italique seront des dialogues en wraith qui s'échangeront mentalement seulement entre Todd et la Matriarche, dialogues que Sara pourra comprendre grâce à la traduction de Todd à travers leur connexion._

_* __**«shharrek»: **_concubine humaine.


	14. Chapter 14

_La Compagne_

_Chapitre XIV_

_**Quelque part sur une autre planète...**_

-Allez-vous la fermer? siffla Ronon Dex à l'adresse de Rodney McKay qui se cachait avec lui derrière un énorme rocher.

Ce n'était pas tant une question mais plutôt une directive claire que le satédien avait toutes les intentions de faire respecter à l'irritant scientifique.

Ronon était concentré sur ce qu'il surveillait, ne voulant plus des inutiles et irritantes remarques du savant canadien. Une petite partie de lui souhaitait n'avoir jamais emmené l'homme avec lui! Cela aurait été plus facile pour lui s'il avait été seul...

Bien...excepté pour faire voler le jumper, car il n'avait pas le gène ATA, s'avoua-t-il finalement.

McKay tenait son P-90 très près de sa poitrine et réprima sa prochaine remarque, même s'il brûlait de la laisser passer, ses lèvres amincies par le dépit...

_«Je vous l'avais bien dit!»_ ne serait probablement pas très aidant dans la situation actuelle et il n'était pas à son avantage actuellement de la laisser fuser avec la condescendance qui l'aurait caractérisé. Mais c'est plutôt la lueur bien présente de meurtre dans les yeux du satédien qui le convainquit effectivement de se la fermer...

Au lieu de cela, il rajusta la lanière qui retenait son arme sur son épaule, ses paumes glissantes de transpiration, son P-90 se balançant dans sa main. Depuis qu'ils avaient atterri sur ce maudit rocher, l'ancien coureur avait été plus taciturne que d'habitude - _si_ _c'était possible!_ - et avait à peine dit un mot, sans même mentionner une simple phrase. Les monosyllabes étaient même chez lui une forme d'art!

Pleine d'adorateurs, la planète était un vrai foyer pour les wraith.

Le gémissement caractéristique des darts résonnait souvent dans le ciel au-dessus d'eux, les rendant tous deux nerveux. Ils se terraient là depuis presque deux jours et la tension avait monté, envoyant le comportement déjà angoissé de Rodney au-delà de l'inimaginable, craignant à tous moments qu'ils ne soient découverts par un drone qui les paralyserait pour ensuite les traîner inconscients dans une ruche, vers la salle des cocons.

Il y eut des moments où Rodney McKay se demanda si traîner dans un coin aussi dangereux en valait la peine...puis il se rappelait de Sara, du pourquoi ils avaient décidé tous les deux de prendre les choses en main étant donné que Sheppard s'entêtait à ne pas bouger.

Non...Ronon avait eu raison. S'ils attendaient qu'Élisabeth contacte l'I.O.A. pour prendre la décision si oui ou non il valait la peine d'explorer les planètes où il y avait eu des rumeurs qu'une étrange jeune femme atlante et son non moins étrange protecteur de haut rang wraith avaient été aperçus, tous les deux perdraient le goût de vivre avant que la maudite décision ne soit prise!

Et pour ce qui est de John Sheppard...ah mieux valait ne pas s'y attarder pour le moment!

Ronon fit soudain un mouvement brusque de la tête pour indiquer qu'ils devaient avancer avec prudence loin de leur position d'observation actuelle. Accroupis, ils se levèrent à demi et se mirent à bouger vers un espace ouvert mais étroit.

Le scientifique canadien était très conscient des voix étouffées par la distance qu'ils entendaient de la direction d'où ils venaient et il reconnut la voix profonde et multi-tons d'un commandant wraith parlant au leader de ce particulier petit groupe.

De ce que lui et Ronon purent comprendre, il s'agissait d'un échange de biens et d'humains, un commerce général assez habituel dans ce monde, puisque les wraith ne faisaient pas pousser leur propre nourriture pour l'équipage d'adorateurs de leurs vaisseaux. Ils ne manufacturaient absolument rien non plus, à part leur propre et différente technologie organique. Le satédien s'était débrouillé depuis un moment pour se cacher dans un petit endroit reculé d'où il pouvait observer sans être vu. Rodney se dépêcha à faire de même.

Alors qu'il écoutait plus attentivement, il se rendit compte de quoi les deux individus parlaient. Rodney retourna vivement sa tête vers le grand gars pour voir s'il avait bien entendu lui aussi. L'expression sur son visage miroitant la même que la sienne lui confirma que si...

-Il faut qu'on réussisse à mettre les pieds sur cette maudite ruche, Ronon...murmura-t-il, s'approchant de l'oreille de l'autre.

-Ouais, grogna le satédien. Je pense qu'on devrait essayer ce truc de Sheppard, vous savez? Quand il était dans son 302 et qu'on pourchassait cette ruche en route pour la terre...

Les yeux de Rodney s'agrandirent légèrement alors qu'il absorba ce que l'autre venait de dire:

-Êtes-vous complètement fou? siffla-t-il. Que pensez-vous que je sois, un _foutu_ pilote ou bien le Capitaine América?

-Ça va aller, marmonna Ronon Dex, vous ferez ça comme un pro. Allez, on en a entendu assez...on retourne au jumper!

_0000000000_

_**Planète de la Matriarche...**_

Un avertissement clair résonna dans son cerveau...

C'était un rêve envoyé de quelque part ailleurs et Todd combattit le brouillard pour refaire surface, cherchant la chaleur du corps frêle de sa Compagne, se réveillant ensuite dans une totale noirceur et constatant l'absence de celle qu'il voulait ramener tout contre son corps.

Comment elle s'était arrangée pour quitter sa présence sans qu'il n'en ait conscience, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il réalisa soudain que son habileté de lui cacher ses pensées et ses émotions se développait plus vite qu'il ne s'y était attendu! C'était quelque chose qu'il avait considéré très brièvement, étant donné l'intensité de leur lien. Il se morigéna de ne pas avoir porté une meilleure attention à certains aspects de leur relation dans les derniers mois, plutôt que de simplement croire qu'elle soit d'accord avec toutes ses prises de décisions autocratiques.

La ténacité et l'indépendance en elle, pour lesquelles il avait une si grande admiration, la mettraient dans toutes sortes de situations fâcheuses et dangereuses ici et il ne pouvait définitivement pas le permettre.

Sifflant furieusement le wraith sortit du lit, trouva ses vêtements et s'habilla rapidement, l'impression d'urgence toujours présente en lui.

Sans un regard en arrière il quitta la pièce, sortant pour la rechercher, son esprit parcourant leur lien puis...

**_Là_...**

Un simple écho tenace dans un coin très éloigné, l'appelant, lui donnant une indication de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. En colère maintenant, il prit le chemin de l'endroit où elle devrait se trouver, son esprit concentré sur une punition «convenable».

Bien que ne lui ayant pas indiqué nettement qu'elle devait rester auprès de lui dans leurs quartiers, il avait cru que c'était implicite avec les instructions qu'il lui avait donné avant d'arriver sur la planète mère.

Cependant, il semblait que ces instructions n'avaient pas été assez claires...alors la prochaine fois, il s'assurerait que Sara comprendrait totalement...bien sûr s'il y _avait _une prochaine fois pensa-t-il.

Pourquoi donc n'était-elle pas restée auprès de lui? se disait Todd, ennuyé.

Bien trop de temps avait passé depuis qu'il avait pris une femelle pour devenir sa Compagne permanente...malgré le grand nombre de femelles wraith ou humaines qui avaient parsemé agréablement le chemin de sa vie, personne ne l'avait jamais touché de la façon dont Sara Sheppard l'avait fait...

Il était au moins tout aussi furieux contre lui-même que contre elle, considérant les désavantages de se lier si intimement à une humaine. Peu importe à quel point dans le passé il avait tenté de la sortir de son esprit, de la douleur et du besoin qu'elle provoquait dans son bas-ventre et tout son être, il ne pouvait s'abstenir de se régaler de sa fragile beauté humaine, trouvant que sa proximité attisait le feu en lui, au lieu de l'éteindre.

Si...si elle avait été de quelque façon blessée - et il ne pouvait pas exclure cette possibilité de ses pensées! - il sentait qu'il ne pourrait garder le plein contrôle de sa colère et quelqu'un, à quelque part, devrait le payer très cher...de sa vie probablement! Alors sa fureur grandit exponentiellement au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers le laboratoire.

Todd se dépêchait, une grimace de rage sur son visage, la foulée de ses pas plus rapide, sa main nourricière formant un poing serré, prêt au combat s'il le fallait.

Il entra dans la demi-lumière du complexe des laboratoires, traversant la salle en s'attendant à trouver Sara Sheppard sur un des bancs de travail, l'attendant. La lumière dans la pièce était à un niveau confortable pour le travail et il put voir deux techniciens appointés par la Matriarche pour l'assister dans sa tâche.

Ils étaient toujours à leur poste et levèrent leur tête à l'unisson quand il entra. Scannant la pièce il ne put la trouver et pas non plus son odeur unique, sa fragrance d'habitude laissant des traces quand elle s'était trouvée à un endroit assez longtemps.

-Ma compagne n'était pas ici? demanda-t-il quand même, sachant déjà la réponse mais ayant besoin de confirmer ses craintes.

Marchant au devant du plan de travail, le scientifique en chef pencha sa tête de côté avant de répondre, cachant minutieusement sa curiosité et la phrase évidente qui lui venait aux lèvres que l'humaine n'était de fait pas ici, et n'y était même pas venue.

-Non, Commandant. Mais les recherches qu'elle a mené sont des plus intéressantes et bénéficieront largement..

Todd fit un geste impatient et large du bras pour le réduire au silence, n'ayant pas besoin d'entendre louanger les vertus de Sara dans la situation d'inquiétude actuelle où il se trouvait.

-Oui, c'est vrai concéda-t-il, mais nous en discuterons toutes les implications plus tard.

Tournant brusquement sur ses talons il sortit par le chemin d'où il était venu, faisant une pause aussitôt sorti, son esprit travaillant diligemment et se demandant où elle pouvait bien être...

Une peur soudaine le remplit quand la réponse lui vint. Sifflant de rage, Todd se dirigea vers le seul autre endroit où elle pouvait être.

La seule place sur cette maudite planète entière qui pouvait exciter la curiosité de la scientifique et la chercheuse en Sara Sheppard...

_0000000000_

La détermination et un assez bon sens de la direction furent pourtant beaucoup moins utiles qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord cru...

Quand elle avait commencé tranquillement sa journée en profitant paresseusement des vertus formidables des eaux réparatrices du bassin et avait été frappée par cette grande idée, elle n'avait pas réalisé que cet endroit était un vrai labyrinthe, pire que les corridors compliqués d'une ruche!

Ici, les allées et les corridors s'entrelaçaient dans l'extrême, semblant serpenter au hasard bien qu'elle se doutât qu'il y avait un sens à leur complexité...elle ne le connaissait juste pas.

Il y avait un bon nombre de cul-de-sac et bien des aires qu'elle n'avait aucun désir d'explorer, à moins qu'elle n'ait un certain Commandant à ses côtés...

Le sentiment de s'être perdue s'infiltra en elle à la longue, la laissant désespérée.

Après s'être promenée dans un jardin d'une extrême beauté alienne et s'y être arrêtée brièvement pour essayer de se figurer la bonne direction une fois de plus, Sara s'était sentit impuissante, exaspérée de ne pas être capable de trouver un endroit qui pourtant avait semblé si près des quartiers qu'on leur avait assignés! Soupirant, elle se mit en marche encore une fois.

Éventuellement après une ou deux rencontres de l'espèce wraith qu'elle évita soigneusement en se cachant dans une alcôve en attendant qu'ils soient passés, - le son distant de pas s'approchant, une ou deux voix dures multi-tons engagées dans une conversation - Sara se trouva près d'une porte qu'elle était certaine de reconnaître. Elle passa sa main sur le panneau de contrôle pour l'ouvrir de la même façon qu'elle avait vu l'intendante le faire.

Ça, c'était un intéressant développement! se dit-elle, pensive. Il n'y avait rien de tel sur la ruche de Todd et dieu sait combien de fois elle s'y était promené! Il fallait bien qu'elle admette que ce que Todd leur avait souvent dit - qu'ils en savaient si peu au sujet deswraith - était somme toute bien vrai...la culture dans laquelle elle avait soudain été immergée en venant ici prouvait que c'était exact.

Elle se glissa à travers les portes qui venaient de s'ouvrir, avançant prudemment dans une noirceur profonde.

Mais étrangement, même si elle aurait dû sentir la présence menaçante wraith flotter dans cette nouvelle aire comme sur les ruches à l'atmosphère oppressante qu'ils avaient autrefois exploré elle et son équipe, elle ne s'était jamais autant sentie en sécurité (sauf quand Todd était à ses côtés).

Ce devait être le sentiment de sécurité procurée par sa connexion renforcée avec lui, lui permettant d'être relativement à l'aise autant qu'elle lui procurait des bénéfices assurés... comme cette nouvelle habileté de garder certaines de ses pensées inaccessibles pour lui!

Incapable d'en comprendre pleinement le pourquoi, Sara était heureuse de ne pas avoir des traces d'ADN wraith dans ses gènes, comme pour Teyla dont les habiletés télépathiques en découlant devaient être attendues. Mais elle savait maintenant que sa conscience de la présence des wraith était plus aiguisée que jamais, ce qui était un outil très utile...

….et probablement une autre raison expliquant pourquoi elle avait pu les repérer et se cacher à temps pour se rendre jusqu'ici.

Cela la mystifiait beaucoup...elle eut une pensée ironique en se disant que cela intriguait tout aussi certainement le bâtard arrogant de qui elle était la Compagne, ce qui voulait dire pour elle qu'ils étudieraient certainement le phénomène de plus près en l'incluant dans leurs recherches plus tard.

Mais quand même, ce sentiment de sécurité pourrait être aussi le fruit d'une imagination très active et trop optimiste...il lui fallait donc continuer à faire preuve d'une grande prudence.

Alors que les lumières s'allumaient sur son passage, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour découvrir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de laboratoires secrets.

Sara se découvrit entourée par des murs s'élevant comme des tours autour d'elle, comme des meubles de librairie remplis de multitudes de tomes après tomes de livres!

_Qui l'eût cru! Une bibliothèque du savoir wraith! _

Tournoyant lentement sur elle-même, c'est à peine si elle pouvait apercevoir le fond de la pièce!

Si elle aurait pu oser deviner le nombre de livres qu'il y avait ici, elle aurait dit au moins un bon million...ils s'étiraient en rangées dans leurs meubles jusque dans les ombres loin d'elle, la lumière s'ajustant selon les normes wraith au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans la grande pièce au plafond très haut, révélant l'énormité de la bibliothèque qu'elle venait de découvrir, estomaquée comme si elle venait de mettre le pied dans la caverne d'Ali-Baba.

Plus qu'impressionnée, Sara avança plus loin à l'intérieur des archives, retenant sa respiration, capturée par tout ce qu'elle voyait.

C'était un immense et vrai coffre au trésor, le dépositaire de tant de mines d'informations, qu'elle ne savait pas trop par où commencer! Domptant l'excitation qu'elle sentait au fond d'elle elle se concentra sur le moyen de trouver comment accéder aux données mais aussi d'être capable de trouver son chemin de retour lorsqu'elle en aurait terminé. Les wraith avaient sûrement également une base de référence, mais ce ne serait certainement pas la classification décimale de Dewey!

Ici et là, elle vit quelques postes de terminal ayant poussé du sol comme une grosse fleur bizarre. La jeune femme se rendit jusqu'à l'un, en examina l'interface, posa ses doigts sur la surface membraneuse, surprise de la voir prendre vie sous son toucher hésitant.

Les machines de la ruche répondaient à son toucher, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était parce que Todd les avait fait adapter spécialement pour elle ou non. Satisfaite pour le moment et oubliant toutes suppositions qui ne regardaient pas l'instant présent, Sara Sheppard commença à chercher au travers des archives, utilisant le peu qu'elle connaissait du langage wraith pour glaner des informations pertinentes. Cela ne lui prit pas tant de temps pour y réussir et elle laissa aller une longue expiration en lisant ce qu'elle avait trouvé, réalisant qu'elle retenait sa respiration depuis trop longtemps.

Oui, sa compréhension était peut-être limitée mais il y avait assez de similarités avec le langage des Anciens et en rassemblant ce qu'elle connaissait du langage des wraith, elle put mettre tout ensemble et put prendre connaissance d'une pièce majeure et inattendue de l'Histoire des wraith qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

_Elle fut à la fois stupéfiée et fascinée d'apprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas toujours été complètement dépendants des humains pour se nourrir, que les Anciens avaient osé expérimenter sur les wraith dans le but de.._

De légers bruits se firent entendre dans le lointain, la distrayant d'une phrase particulièrement intéressante.

Elle leva rapidement la tête, fit le tour des environs, ne vit personne et retourna à sa fascinante lecture. Il y avait une référence inhérente qu'elle avait besoin de trouver...elle se dirigea plus avant dans la librairie vers un autre terminal qu'elle activa similairement, passant à travers le système de référence avec l'efficacité rapide acquise par des mois d'utilisation de machines similaires sur la ruche.

Sara poussa une exclamation, portant aussitôt sa main à sa bouche pour l'étouffer quand elle réalisa soudain quelque chose. Elle se sentit aussitôt tirée par sa connexion vers Todd, le sentant venir vers elle...

-Docteur Sheppard?

Effrayée, la femme leva la tête et se retrouva presque nez-à-nez avec le Second de Todd, observant les curieux yeux d'un jaune orangé du sous-commandant. Sous le choc, elle poussa un hoquet de surprise et de peur.

Reprenant rapidement contenance, Sara mordit sa lèvre inférieure quand elle vit le front du wraith se plisser et ses yeux devenir perplexes, une question sur ses lèvres.

Elle faillit éclater de rire en dérision. Elle qui venait mentalement de se vanter de sa toute nouvelle sensibilité à la présence wraith il y a à peine quelques minutes!

Il est vrai que Kenny était particulièrement habile à s'infiltrer derrière elle pour la surprendre sournoisement dès qu'il en avait la possibilité, mais elle se fit tout de même une note mentale de garder une partie de son esprit moins concentrée sur le travail et plus alerte à son environnement immédiat la prochaine fois.

Maintenant calme et déterminée, elle appréhenda sa question et coupa son élan:

-Oh c'est vous! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? demanda-t-elle d'un ton délibérément léger et innocent.

Le sous-commandant étrécit ses yeux pensivement, plissant ses lèvres en une mince ligne réprobatrice, reconnaissant la tactique pour ce qu'elle était:

-Je crois, Docteur...que cela devrait plutôt être _moi _qui vous pose cette question?

-Je...me suis perdue en cherchant le laboratoire, répondit-elle honnêtement.

Puis elle décida de l'ignorer, continuant à lire l'information, concentrée à en extraire ce qu'elle pouvait tant que ce serait possible.

-En effet...

Le wraith surveillait la Compagne alors que son regard scannait les glyphes se promenant sur l'écran. Il put voir qu'elle avait quelques problèmes à bien les déchiffrer et il se pencha devant l'interface pour voir ce qu'elle avait découvert.

Un examen rapide et attentif lui révéla ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir et se relevant, il étira un long doigt mince et éteignit prestement le terminal puis demanda, le ton de sa voix durci:

-Est-ce que le Commandait sait que vous êtes ici, Docteur?

Ennuyée par les manières condescendantes et par la fermeture inattendue du terminal par la main autoritaire du Second, Sara répliqua d'une voix cinglante:

-C'est pas de vos _foutues_ affaires!

Sa réponse lui valut un grognement d'irritation.

Cette femme Sheppard se mettait à le toiser maintenant, ses mains sur ses hanches, si _imprudente_ d'agir ainsi avec un wraith, le défiant de réagir de la façon dont il l'aurait sûrement fait avec la désobéissance de toute «simple» humaine qui aurait osé l'affronter!

La seule chose le retenant d'exercer une juste rétribution était la certitude d'une punition exemplaire de la part de son supérieur, celui qui avait prit cette femelle comme Compagne.

Pour lui, de toucher un simple cheveu de cette humaine lui vaudrait des pénalités qu'il n'avait aucun désir d'endurer ou même d'imaginer...le Second cacha soigneusement son impatience comme un cobra sur le point de cracher qui ravale son venin. Il inspira profondément et expira pour se calmer.

-Peut-être...offrit-il, la politesse de ses paroles poussée jusqu'au degré le plus loin qu'il pouvait atteindre sans sacrifier sa dignité, mais je dois _**insister**_pour que vous retourniez immédiatement à vos quartiers. Le Commandant l'exigerait.

Il lui fit une petite inclinaison respectueuse de la tête et du dos, plaçant sa main nourricière sur sa poitrine pour donner du poids à ses mots.

Sara renifla, recroisant ses bras, ruminant prudemment alors qu'elle voyait bien que le Second n'essayait que de lui montrer son inquiétude, ce qui était très contraire à sa vrai nature quand il s'agissait d'un humain. Elle n'était pourtant pas trop convaincue par son attitude.

-Oh...fit-elle contrariée, sur le point de la désobéissance encore une fois.

Mais le visage devant elle devint de pierre, encore plus réprobateur. Elle décida de céder un peu en se montrant conciliante:

-Peut-être que nous devrions essayer de nous connaître et se comprendre un peu mieux l'un l'autre, Ken-.._sous-commandant! _dit-elle enfin d'une voix prudente.

Penchant sa tête d'un côté, le Second examina les traits doux de l'humaine, intéressé malgré lui:

-Et dans quel sens, Sara Sheppard?

Sara retourna le regard scrutateur, regardant pour la première fois au-delà de la surface du wraith qu'elle connaissait sous le surnom de Kenny...elle se demanda honnêtement ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire. Comme pour Méroc, elle se décida pour une déclaration audacieuse:

-Écoutez...je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas et je suis pour tout dire...incertaine à votre sujet. Mais nous avons quelque chose en commun...

Le Second ferma ses yeux à demi, pensif:

-Vraiment, Compagne. Et qui serait...?

-Le Commandant nous fait confiance à tous les deux.

C'était vrai, reconnut le Second et il admira son franc-parler. De toute façon, n'avait-il pas décidé de tenter de mieux connaître en effet cette femme, d'examiner les avenues qu'elle leur offrait, elle une humaine d'un monde si étrange et lointain, créature plus intelligente et indépendante que tout humain qu'il connaissant dans la galaxie de Pégase?

Mais pour le moment, elle n'avait quand même pas le droit d'être ici, c'était entièrement inapproprié.

Ses yeux orange toujours aussi froids, il n'en donna quand même aucune indication dans son expression et grogna sa réplique:

-Sans aucun doute. Mais ce n'est pas un environnement sécuritaire pour vous, même si le Commandant se montre permissif avec vous, Docteur. Cette librairie est un endroit qui fourmille souvent de twraith et quelques-uns font partie de factions qui sont bien moins..._sympathiques _aux humains que ne le sont ceux du clan du Commandant.

Incertaine de ce qu'elle devait dire, Sara regarda avec regret l'écran maintenant sombre et dépourvu de symboles avant de ramener son regard sur le Second.

-Je comprends dit-elle finalement, soupirant. (C'était si frustrant!)

-Bien! dit-il, relaxant visiblement.

Il fit un geste gracieux de la main vers la porte.

-Si vous voulez bien venir avec moi, je m'assurerai de votre sécurité...dit-il d'un ton courtois.

Elle se raidit un peu, pensant refuser. Mais voyant la détermination du wraith en face d'elle elle réalisa qu'en cas de rébellion, il la saisirait sans merci et la transporterait sur son dos s'il le fallait! Haussant les épaules pour chasser son ennui, elle commença à marcher à ses côtés pour passer la porte de la grande bibliothèque qu'elle regrettait déjà de quitter.

Il ajouta pour qu'elle puisse en réaliser les bénéfices, parce qu'il avait pu voir que sa décision lui avait coûté un peu de sa fierté:

-Je suis certain que le Commandant vous procurera tous les outils dont vous aurez besoin pour continuer votre recherche.

-Ouais...

Sa réplique était maussade et amère mais la pensée d'informer Todd de ce qu'elle avait découvert et surtout de_**son**_ idée, illumina soudain son humeur.

Le Second fronça les sourcils encore une fois, sentant le changement d'humeur et se demandant ce qui avait fait balancer si rapidement la maussaderie de cette humaine vers la surexcitation.

Silencieux alors qu'ils traversaient les corridors de retour vers les quartiers temporaires du Commandant et de sa Compagne, il réfléchit de plus en plus, perplexe au sujet de ces nouveaux Lantéens et du rôle qu'ils jouaient dans les plans de son supérieur.

Arrêté soudain dans la trame de ses pensées par le bras glacé de la peur, le Second agrippa soudain rudement le bras de l'humaine, la repoussant derrière lui.

-Pardonnez-moi, murmura-t-il, conscient du hoquet de surprise et d'irritation du Docteur Sheppard...mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit trop tard...

Fronçant ses sourcils d'incompréhension, irritée de ne pas avoir plus d'informations sur ce qui se passait, Sara essaya de retirer son bras comme si son contact lui répugnait.

Mais elle prit une inspiration profonde de surprise alors que le sentiment d'une présence hautement inquiétante assaillit son esprit, la véracité de cette essence se répandant rapidement dans l'atmosphère, comme un nuage épais et toxique.

-La Matriarche! murmura-t-elle, échangeant un regard d'impuissance et de terreur muette avec le wraith à ses côtés.

Voyant qu'elle avait très bien compris, il s'agenouilla immédiatement sur un genou, la tirant à ses côtés dans la même pose. Les intendantes entourant la douairière se reculèrent, laissant de l'espace à la puissante créature, juste au cas où la vieille femelle déciderait d'exercer un des terribles châtiments dont elle seule avait le secret.

Attendant que la Matriarche sonde irrémédiablement son esprit, Sara fit taire sa frayeur et se força à avoir une attitude neutre, se faisant toute petite, attendant pendant des secondes qui s'étirèrent en minutes de lancinante torture.

-Ma Matriarche...soupira le Second qui avait également retenu sa respiration, son allégeance envahissant le front de ses pensées.

Son besoin d'envoyer un avertissement urgent à son Commandant fut exécuté aussitôt qu'il put trouver une échappatoire à l'emprise de la force mentale de la Matriarche. Mais elle s'en rendit compte évidemment et sa claque mentale le projeta dans des spasmes d'agonie.

Le Second se débrouilla pourtant pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience, assez longtemps pour placer aussi un avertissement dans l'esprit de la Compagne. Elle devait ne surtout _pas_ réagir et faire preuve d'obéissance et d'une grande prudence.

Alors que l'étreinte de la puissante femelle se desserrait et qu'il s'écroulait sur le plancher, Sara leva ses yeux sur la leader du clan de Todd, attendant que cette dernière prenne une décision...

_Et tout se passa trop vite..._

_0000000000_

_« -Ahhh...tu es enfin venu.»_

Todd était entré dans les appartements de la Matriarche en avançant prudemment, incertain de ce qu'il découvrirait, ne cherchant vraiment _**que**_ la seule silhouette qui occupait toutes ses pensées.

Ignorant la Matriarche, il scruta l'entièreté de la grande pièce, cherchant Sara, flairant de ses narines et par les fentes sensorielles de ses joues, prenant toutes les odeurs de la place mais ne distinguant toujours pas son unique fragrance.

Puis soudain ses fentes faciales réussirent à la localiser.

Elle était dans le fond de la pièce, entourée d'une intendante et d'une servante humaine.

_«-Oui, je suis venu.» _dit-il mentalement, ramenant son attention sur la Matriarche, ses yeux remplis de froideur et de dégoût.

L'Ancienne femelle wraith était assise sur son trône mais se leva aussitôt qu'il s'avança plus avant dans la pièce, penchant sa tête et l'observant, chaque centimètre de son être prédateur en alerte.

Ricanant de son attitude, - une prudence exagérée en sa présence - elle ne put que supposer que c'était à cause de la femelle humaine à qui il s'était accouplé, qu'il voulait protéger à tous prix.

C'était une délicieuse découverte - _et faiblesse de sa part!_ - qui la ravit, car elle avait très rarement vu cet aîné si incertain, lui d'habitude si crâneur et audacieux.

_«-Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu veux me faire part,** mon aîné?**»_dit-elled'un ton mielleux._ «Alors tu serais mieux de faire vite, car ma patience et ma faim atteignent leur limite à chaque seconde qui passe...et il y a un tel festin délicat qui se tient dans cette pièce, si jamais je trouve une seule erreur dans ton raisonnement!»_

Un grondement de menace fit trembler la silhouette tendue du Commandant.

Il captura d'un regard intense les yeux de Sara, infiltrant un sentiment d'assurance et de paix dans les rebords fragiles de son esprit terrifié. Oui il y avait de la peur en elle, mais il pouvait aussi sentir une joie qui l'avait transportée lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu. Il se baigna dans son émotion, l'attirant profondément en lui.

Mais il devait maintenant se concentrer sur sa mission...

Faisant face à l'Ancienne il s'inclina profondément, s'exprimant sans autre préambule:

«-_Comme vous le savez, notre lignage a été le sujet de maintes recherches, ma Matriarche...»_

_«-Et alors?» _siffla la vieille femelle impatiente, s'approchant lentement de sa Compagne.

Sara refusa ostensiblement de trembler et de regarder ailleurs ou quelqu'un d'autre que le grand mâle qui était _**son**_ Compagnon.

_«-J'ai découvert très récemment que les mitochondries de l'ADN de ma Compagne et celles de notre espèce sont identiques...je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer la signification de cette découverte. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai pu observer dans le génome des humains de notre galaxie, même ceux nés de nos hordes. Cela veut dire que si on fait.._(il haussa légèrement les épaules, comme si ce qu'il allait dire était de peu d'importance et de conséquences) _...quelques ajustements mineurs à ses gènes, cela pourrait nous permettre de croiser notre méthode de reproduction avec succès.»_

Le visage de la Matriarche s'assombrit à la pensée de même imaginer de se reproduire avec des humains! C'était une réticence que Todd s'était attendu à rencontrer.

_«-Le résidu d'ADN est encore d'un plus grand intérêt, _continua-t-il en se servantde ses mains pour mettre une emphase sur ses paroles_. Dénotant encore plus de similarités entre nous-mêmes et cette sous-espèce. Il y a tant de possibilités pour notre évolution que nous n'avions même jamais osé encore croire possible, Votre Grandeur.»_

Tournant son visage vers la jeune femelle humaine, l'Ancienne dit:

_«-Quand tu m'as présenté cette concubine, j'étais certaine que ta progéniture grandissait déjà dans son ventre, Aîné...et sa vie aurait servi son but finalement, car elle les aurait nourri dans sa matrice...»_

La Matriarche fit une pause stratégique, puis renifla de mépris en reportant son regard vers l'Aîné. Puis elle parla de nouveau:

– _«-Mais il m'apparaît maintenant qu'il n'en est rien. Et tu oses me présenter une ébauche de projet que tu n'as même pas encore réussi à mettre toi-même à exécution?»_

Médusée et ne songeant dans le moment qu'à survivre et à observer les deux protagonistes de cette conversation en écoutant le fil mental traduit pas Todd, elle réalisait que malgré le fait qu'elle ne comprenait pas tout dans le langage wraith, elle saisissait néanmoins que Todd avait trouvé un moyen d'utiliser le fait très fortuit que des similarités dans leur ADN pourraient permettre une hybridation entre les deux espèces...Todd venait de toute évidence de l'impliquer dans tout ceci, même si ce n'était pas encore fait car elle était évidemment sûre de ne pas être enceinte!

C'était donc la chose qu'il tentait de lui cacher jusqu'à maintenant, se disait la jeune femme...pourtant, ce plan du wraith était par trop farfelu, surréaliste et impossible à réaliser, elle en était certaine!

Enfermant tout ceci dans une partie de son cerveau, elle se concentra pour le moment sur ce qui se jouait ici...

La Matriarche ne s'attendait pas réellement à une réponse de la part de son aîné qui n'avait pas bougé...mais les yeux du grand mâle étaient posés sur elle avec défi.

Sa constante défiance avait toujours été une amère épine dans son flanc...

_«-Je suis en train de mourir, continua-t-elle tranquillement...et aucune force vitale fournie par un supplément de vies humaines ne va empêcher cette conclusion inévitable, Fils...mais cela n'a plus d'importance pour moi maintenant, car notre espèce a malheureusement changé pour le pire.»_

Marchant jusqu'à un long et profond divan installé au centre de la pièce, l'Ancienne wraith s'assit parmi les nombreux coussins luxueux et colorés, grognant vers une des intendantes ainsi qu'à une servante humaine qui s'approchèrent pour l'aider à s'installer. Aussitôt que ce fut fait, elle siffla impatiemment pour qu'elles s'éloignent.

Elle s'appuya au dossier, fermant les yeux, le funeste regard vert intense éteint entre les lourdes paupières recouvertes de ce qui ressemblait à du khôl égyptien.

Étirant sa tête vers l'arrière, la Matriarche se mit à respirer lentement, presque difficilement, écoutant les émanations des esprits de chacun en charge sous son contrôle dans l'immense complexe.

Il lui fit plaisir de les entendre vaquer à leurs occupations journalières mais même ici, dans ce sanctuaire, elle était consciente du tohu-bohu sous-jacent, consistant en incertitude et même en sentiment de peur, face à l'avenir.

Autant qu'elle n'aimait pas l'admettre, elle savait que l'Aîné pourrait bien avoir raison au sujet de la situation des wraith en tant qu'espèce et de la solution à envisager.

_«-Nous sommes une espèce qui se meurt, _conclut-elle, son coeur pesant à cette pensée..._ta petite concubine humaine est incapable de nous aider, peu importe toutes tes hypothèses!»_

_«-Ma Matriarche...je ne choisirai personne d'autre qu'elle, _siffla Todd, s'approchant lentement de la vieille femelle wraith. _Elle est ma vraie Compagne et elle portera ma progéniture, cela parce que j'ai la connaissance scientifique __requise pour le lui permettre...»_

La Matriarche ouvrit brusquement les yeux, tout son visage trop calme cachant quelque chose de dangereux.

Sara avait aussi sursauté aux dernières paroles de Todd.

«Se pourrait-il qu'il ait réellement découvert..»

Mais son fil de pensée fut subitement coupé quand elle réalisa ce que la Matriarche était en train de faire.

Étudiant impassiblement le visage et l'attitude de défi de son Aîné, l'Ancienne wraith infiltra brutalement son propre esprit dans le sien pour examiner chaque aspect de ce qu'il savait.

Todd supporta et maintint l'examen, ses yeux étrécis sous la douleur, grognant profondément, capable au début de supporter l'inquisition implacable.

Mais des spasmes se mirent alors à traverser son corps, ses muscles se mettant à trembler, ses traits se contorsionnant en agonie.

Un vif hoquet d'horreur s'échappa brusquement de l'humaine qui était restée jusqu'ici immobile et silencieuse, ne distrayant ni l'un ni l'autre des deux wraith...

Ils n'entendirent pas non plus la jeune femme se lever rapidement et séparer la distance entre eux, s'évadant vivement de la vigilance de l'intendante à ses côtés qui avait essayé de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit.

Elle était restée bien sagement dans son coin en observant et absorbant tout ce qu'elle pouvait mais là, ç'en était assez!

Elle était peut-être complètement folle de ne plus s'en tenir aux strictes instructions que Todd lui avait données mais elle vola jusqu'à lui, sentant déjà la bile s'élever dans sa gorge alors qu'elle commençait à expérimenter une petite partie de la douleur écrasante qui lui était infligée.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir ainsi se faire torturer...elle ne le permettrait pas!

-ARRÊTEZ!

Étirant sa main, Sara atteignit le bras de Todd et l'agrippa. Mais il n'enregistra pas qu'elle était là près de lui alors elle essaya de faire bouger une montagne de wraith, ne réussissant seulement qu'à s'infiltrer entre les deux prédateurs furieux. La grimace sur le visage de Todd, le grondement dans sa gorge, le rouge du sang montant dans ses yeux de démons, tout cela en disait plus que la jeune femme en avait besoin de savoir sur ce qu'il endurait.

-ARRÊTEZ ÇA! cria encore une fois Sara, se plaçant le plus près possible de Todd comme si elle pouvait le protéger, prise dans son agonie mais incapable de la bloquer ou de l'aider. Elle dirigea toute sa haine vers l'Ancienne femelle wraith qui était en train de le torturer:

-Arrêtez je vous dis, espèce de vieille vipère! Si vous me détestez tant que ça, alors pourquoi ne pas en finir tout de suite avec moi au lieu de vous venger sur lui!

Tournant sa tête brusquement vers la femelle défiante et insolente dont tout le corps et l'esprit faible convoyaient vers elle des sentiments de colère, de haine et de mépris, la Matriarche se leva beaucoup trop vite au goût de Sara Sheppard et marcha, menaçante, vers le couple formé par le wraith en agonie et sa Compagne pathétique.

L'emprise sur l'esprit de Todd devint encore plus dure...

Un fil dans leur connexion passa vers Sara et elle se mit à crier alors que le feu prenait dans chacun des neurones de son cerveau.

Elle porta vivement ses deux mains sur ses tempes, crispant ses paupières sur ses yeux fermés, envahie par l'esprit écrasant et vengeur de la Matriarche. Ses poumons cessèrent de respirer pour un moment qui lui parut une éternité puis elle hoqueta brusquement alors qu'elle reprenait péniblement sa respiration.

Mais un brouillard noir avait envahi sa tête et les bras de l'inconscience étaient sur le point de l'accueillir.

Puis tout-à-coup, alors qu'elle allait perdre connaissance tout s'arrêta, aussi vite que tout avait commencé...

Elle se sentit soudain agrippée, des bras supportant son poids alors qu'elle haletait, gémissait, ses doigts maladroits trouvant un vêtement fait de cuir et de velours. Elle s'y accrocha alors qu'elle sanglotait, cherchant à reprendre le rythme régulier de sa respiration.

Ouvrant finalement ses yeux, sa vue encore embrouillée par les larmes, le visage de Todd surgit devant elle, se penchant, ses traits portant une expression sans équivoque:

…..affamée, carnivore..._wraith!_

Sa main nourricière était déjà déployée sur sa poitrine, les crochets à moitié enfoncés dans sa chair. L'enzyme courait sur la peau nue de son thorax et elle se raidit, se concentrant sur les yeux de son Compagnon, se rappelant qu'elle ne les avait vu _**qu'une seule fois**_ aussi voraces, la faim présente dans chaque cellule de son être...même s'il était évident qu'il combattait héroïquement la compulsion qui était forcée sur lui.

Se rendant compte que c'était la Matriarche qui s'amusait à pousser sur les instincts de prédateur de son aîné, la haïssant de toutes les fibres de son être, Sara Sheppard grogna d'une voix rauque remplie de rage et de défiance, tremblant sous l'effort:

-Ahhh...il va falloir faire mieux que ça, espèce de salope! dit-elle avec un reniflement dérisoire. Parce que _**ça**_...j'ai déjà amplement donné voyez-vous!

Malgré ce spectacle de défiance, la peur rongeait son coeur en voyant la lutte de Todd qui tentait avec de plus en plus de faiblesse de lutter contre la volonté de sa détestable ancêtre.

Vacillant sur ses jambes engourdies elle agrippa de toutes ses forces le poignet de Todd, attendant le coup final qui allait encore une fois lui prendre chaque année de sa vie, sachant que cette faim immense lui était transmise par la vieille wraith en forme de punition.

-Sa loyauté envers vous sera toujours remise en question si vous le forcez à faire ça! dit-elle, sentant par leur lien que la propre volonté de résister de Todd était sur le point de s'effondrer.

Les yeux de jade à demi-fermés se posèrent sur elle et la Matriarche lui répondit sur un ton froid, cette fois-ci dans sa propre langue:

-Peut-être. Mais la question demeure...pourquoi devrais-je vous permettre de vivre?

-Parce que sans mon aide, il sera incapable de développer la solution pour la survie de votre espèce!

Et elle rajouta avec un petit ricanement qui sembla dérisoire à ses propres oreilles:

-...et il vous détestera à jamais pour cela!

Ce fut au tour de la Matriarche de rire. Un rire de gorge encore plus désagréable que sa voix râpeuse quand elle parlait:

-Ah! La haine est quelque chose à laquelle je suis habituée depuis longtemps, humaine! Vous devriez plutôt vous demander ce qui assurerait son obéissance.

Capturée par le regard intense et affamé de Todd, Sara se mit à rire à son tour, sentant par le tentacule de son esprit infiltré dans celui de Todd que le wraith faiblissait de plus en plus sous la pression de la Matriarche.

Il allait bientôt se plier à sa nouvelle torture...prendre la vie de sa Compagne humaine! C'était un combat qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner.

Mais Sara comprit que le pire était sa peur de lui-même, celle de perdre le contrôle qu'il essayait de toutes ses forces de maintenir.

S'abandonnant soudainement, toute sa frayeur envolée, Sara trouva d'instinct ce qui serait aux yeux de la Matriarche la meilleure garantie de l'obéissance de son aîné.

Elle répondit d'une voix ferme et très calme, ses yeux intenses et pleins d'amour dans ceux à la fois féroces et désolés du wraith qu'elle adorait:

-Ma vie, Matriarche!

-Ah. En effet! fit la voix calme de l'Ancienne, soudain intéressée par l'émotion de la jeune humaine.

Son amusement était apparent à travers la cruauté de sa torture. Pourtant elle ajouta, plus cruellement que jamais:

-...mais il pourrait quand même et en tout temps se nourrir de vous...est-ce que vous le nier?

-Non!

Emphatique, le déni quitta les lèvres de Sara comme un boulet de canon alors que l'orifice de la fente nourricière s'enfonçait dans sa peau, la mordant et commençant à aspirer sa vie. Elle pouvait même sentir son âme commencer à s'envoler et c'est avec un faible murmure qu'elle continua:

-Il est mon Compagnon...souffla-t-elle au travers de la douleur, la transpiration coulant maintenant sur son front, la souffrance secouant son corps qui flanchait.

-Et...mon... coeur...ne bat que...que pour _lui!_

L'inconscience menaça encore une fois de s'abattre sur elle, mais c'était aussi bien...elle voulait mourir maintenant en souffrant le moins possible.

Étrécissant ses yeux, la Matriarche regarda la petite femelle et le puissant mâle qui agrippait sa poitrine en s'efforçant de résister encore, même s'il avait commencé à se nourrir...

Il aurait voulu lui faire croire que ces humains étaient indispensables à la survie de l'espèce wraith, autrement que comme nourriture?

Ses souvenirs de la guerre contre les Lantéens étaient toujours vifs dans sa mémoire, autant qu'ils l'étaient dans celle de l'aîné. Il était au-delà de l'entendement qu'il puisse réussir à ressusciter une race moribonde avec l'aide de leurs ennemis! Un ennemi qui avait recherché leur destruction, même si leurs deux espèces étaient irrévocablement liées, se disait pensivement la Matriarche.

Les émotions de cette Sara Sheppard étaient faciles à lire, un vrai livre ouvert. Elles étaient portées comme une seconde peau sur elle...

…_.mais les siennes...ahhh!...il essayait de se mentir à lui-même sur la profondeur de sa dévotion envers elle avec toute la logique qu'il pouvait rassembler!_

Cela intriguait la Matriarche, parce que cet enfant n'avait jamais démontré aucune inclinaison à laisser ne serait-ce qu'un seul sentiment ou une émotion obscurcir la force de son jugement. Alors...cette femelle humaine devait être liée à lui très profondément! Satisfaite, elle permit à un petit ronronnement de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

L'esprit de Todd fut relâché abruptement.

Il laissa fuser un rugissement de pure furie, arrachant sa main de la poitrine de Sara pour envelopper aussitôt son corps de ses deux bras, la berçant tendrement comme on console un enfant, quand on se sent coupable.

-Je finirai par vous tuer! gronda-t-il, sa voix étonnamment calme mais froide comme de la glace.

-Oui...fit l'Ancienne moqueusement en hochant la tête. Tu le feras, mais pas aujourd'hui.

La Matriarche leur tourna le dos et marcha soudain vers un terminal à l'autre bout. Mais avant que ses doigts ne se posent sur les commandes, elle se retourna pour observer le Commandant wraith qui tenait serré contre lui sa femelle et lui parlait doucement alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui, ayant retrouvé sa respiration.

-Et toi, Aîné...est-ce que ton coeur ne bat seulement que pour celle-ci?

Scrutant le visage pâle de Sara avec intensité, Todd répondit lentement, une possessivité jalouse et intense dans chacune des syllabes:

-Elle est _mienne,_ Matriarche...

- Et encore...continua l'Ancienne d'une voix irritée. Tu nies la vérité!

Grondant doucement, elle ouvrit sur le terminal le programme dont elle avait besoin, accédant aux archives qu'elle regarda en silence, passant habilement ses mains sur l'interface, trouvant l'information désirée qu'elle figea sur l'écran lumineux. Tapant de son doigt recouvert de métal sur le bord de la machine, elle commanda:

-Tu peux venir regarder ceci. Il s'agit de l'enregistrement de ce que cette humaine était en train de faire quand ton Second l'a trouvée...

La réalisation que son Second avait été impliqué ne fut pas bien reçue par Todd. Il se fit une ferme note mentale de lui parler aussitôt que tout cela serait terminé...et pas juste de lui parler!

La main de Sara sur sa poitrine lui fit abaisser son regard vers elle alors que par le lien elle avait vu son intention. Elle hocha négativement sa tête en silence, ouvrant un fil entre eux pour lui relier l'information, le laissant accéder à ce qui s'était passé avec celui qu'elle appelait Kenny.

Todd découvrit qu'il était irréprochable. Il lui appartenait pourtant de découvrir ce qui était arrivé exactement mais pour le moment, il était heureux d'avoir la possibilité de voir qu'il était sans faute d'après les indications mentales de Sara.

Todd et sa Compagne s'avancèrent vers le terminal et la Matriarche mais la jeune humaine serrait son bras, encore craintive.

Un geste que l'Ancienne observa et elle vit que l'Aîné ne tentait pas de l'éviter, mais plaçait plutôt sa main sur ce bras pour la rassurer autant que la guider.

Leur lien était donc si fort, se dit-elle. Elle se retourna vers la machine, cachant ses sentiments derrière la rigidité de sa silhouette autoritaire et de ses traits complètement illisibles alors qu'elle attendait qu'ils viennent la rejoindre.

Fixant la femelle elle fut surprise qu'une si frêle humaine possède une telle force, une telle dévotion envers un wraith et surtout cette défiance qu'elle avait sentit chez elle plus tôt. Cela l'avait d'abord mise en colère, puis surprise et impressionnée devait-elle admettre...

Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi son aîné l'avait choisie. C'était à cause de cette force mais aussi de l'espoir, d'un courage frisant la folie. Quelquefois on ne devait pas faire confiance aux apparences et elle n'aurait jamais cru à première vue que cette humaine serait le choix de ce mâle puissant, un qui aurait pu choisir parmi un large éventail de fières et puissantes femelles wraith de haut lignage.

Elle avait essayé dans le passé de lui imposer son choix en la matière, mais n'y avait jamais réussi à ce qu'elle s'en rappelait.

Coupant le fil de ses pensées, la Matriarche regarda le couple hésitant qui s'était arrêté respectueusement à quelques pas d'elle...

-Viens...dit-elle à son aîné, faisant un geste calme d'invitation...et vois par toi-même ce que ta Compagne a découvert et pourquoi elle a peut-être trouvé comment les wraith pourraient évoluer et survivre...

(à suivre)


	15. Chapter 15

Note de l'Auteur:

_À ce moment-ci de mon récit, j'ai reçu des messages de gens qui sont drôlement contents que je poste aussi vite mes chapitres..._

_Il faut vous dire que j'ai écrit ces deux fictions depuis un bon deux ans déjà et là je me relis et comme bien des auteurs, je remets souvent en question mes écrits et décide de corriger, tout autant les fautes d'ortographes que je trouve - même s'il en reste sûrement quelques-unes! - que le phrasé que je change, des paragraphes que j'élimine car ils sont répétitifs, ou bien des détails que j'ajoute, des fois un tout nouveau paragraphe également. _

_J'ai même ajouté des personnages qui n'y étaient pas il y a deux ans!_

_J'imagine que bien des gens voient les choses ainsi, car avec le temps on évolue et c'est la même chose pour la façon dont on voit nos propres histoires._

_Bon, trêve de bavardage, tout cela pour vous dire que si vous avez des commentaires, suggestions sur ma façon d'écrire, n'hésitez pas à me l'écrire, ça m'aidera probablement pour mes prochaines fictions...sans plus attendre, la suite de La Compagne:_

_Chapitre XV_

_**Toujours sur la planète mère des wraith...**_

Silencieuse pendant le retour à leurs appartements, encore choquée par les événements et engourdie par le bien-être suivant la poussée d'énergie guérisseuse de la main de Todd, Sara glissa un regard vers le grand mâle wraith à ses côtés.

Bien sûr, il lui avait rendu le peu d'années mais aussi toute l'énergie qu'il lui avait pris sous la formidable contrainte de la Matriarche...

Quand il s'arrêta devant la porte de leur suite sans faire un mouvement pour y entrer elle demanda, inquiète, resserrant son étreinte sur son bras:

-Todd...?

Son surnom humain était prononcé comme une question et elle regarda attentivement ses yeux, leur expression insondable.

-Tu ne viens pas avec moi?

Dieu qu'elle l'aimait! pensa-t-elle en regardant son visage maintenant paisible, mais épuisé. Le wraith leva sa main et caressa tendrement la ligne de sa mâchoire, puis sa joue. Il glissa sa main nourricière vers la marque encore visible sur sa poitrine, l'orifice nourricier s'ouvrant avec rapacité, affamé. L'enzyme coula sur le tissu de sa robe et il hocha sa tête avec regret. Se forçant à contrôler sa voix, - _le souvenir de sa vibrante énergie, sa force vitale, la douce vie à laquelle il avait été forcé de goûter et qui lui rappelait trop intensément ce qu'il avait pris d'elle il y a plus d'un an, lors de leur captivité dans la prison genii! - _il ne devait cependantpas laisser une telle transparence de ses sentiments se dévoiler!

Son énergie était comme elle...ardente, lumineuse...il en avait ressentit plus tôt un tel désir, un tel besoin!

….et si elle avait été wraith, le partage en aurait été une joie mutuelle pour eux deux.

Comme il détestait maintenant encore plus sa Matriarche, _pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait se rappeler!_

-Je serai de retour bientôt murmura-t-il, s'avançant et se penchant pour poser doucement sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle se tendit avidement et intensément vers son baiser, levant ses doigts vers sa tête, caressant sa crinière échevelée.

Contrôlant difficilement son appétit maintenant, - qui allait dans les deux sens - Todd cessa le baiser et prenant le poignet de la jeune femme entre ses mains il caressa doucement la pulsation de la veine, puis se retourna brusquement pour partir.

-Je viens avec toi! dit-elle, son ton tout à fait vibrant. Elle se trouva encore une fois sous le regard intense des prunelles vert-doré.

Il hocha lentement la tête, lui déniant ce droit:

-Tu dois rester ici, dit-il.

-Non!

Son refus était ferme, sûr de lui.

-Todd…je _**sais**_ que tu dois aller te nourrir.

Un long «ahhhhh» soupiré s'échappa des lèvres du wraith qui recula, l'attirant dans son étreinte, la serrant si fort qu'elle dût se lever sur le bout de ses orteils, sa cage thoracique presque écrasée.

-...de venir avec moi te mettrait en danger Sara, et je ne peux le permettre.

Sara glissa ses mains sur les hautes épaules, scrutant son visage attentivement:

-Tu as été tentée encore une fois de te nourrir de moi?

Le wraith poussa un soupir qui contenait tout ses remords, sa culpabilité, mais aussi le désir effrayant d'assouvir sa faim.

– - Oui Sara...et je le suis encore.

Il se pencha encore plus et mordilla tendrement et langoureusement la ligne de la mâchoire et la gorge offerte, passant ensuite sa langue sur la peau si douce et savoureuse avant de la prendre par les épaules pour l'éloigner doucement de lui.

Comment pouvait-il lui dire sans lui faire peur, combien elle était délectable? Grognant, il expira brusquement et se décida soudain à prendre son bras, la faisant presque décoller de l'endroit où elle était alors qu'il commençait à les faire avancer tous deux le long du corridor, la jeune femme courant presque pour le suivre, à moitié traînée par sa main agrippant fermement son bras.

Ils allèrent vers les magnifiques jardins qu'elle avait découverts, juste avant de trouver la bibliothèque et ses archives.

Ralentissant son pas, pensif, il était tourmenté par la décision que sa Compagne avait prise.

C'était sa nature de faire preuve de compassion et de bonne volonté mais pourrait-il se nourrir _alors_ _qu'elle le surveillerait? _

Aurait-elle vraiment l'estomac d'endurer de le voir prendre la vie innocente d'un de sa propre espèce, d'observer un être humain mourir sous la paume de sa main alors qu'encore une fois, cela venait presque de lui arriver? De le voir vider quelqu'un de toutes ses années alors que l'énergie vitale renforcerait son corps, revigorant le sang dans ses veines alors qu'il crevait tant d'envie de goûter la divine énergie de celle qui lui appartenait et avait voulu donner sa vie plus tôt pour le sauver...

…_...lui un wraith, la créature qui se nourrissait des siens?_

Repoussant violemment la pensée au loin, il installa sa main dans le creux de son coude comme l'aurait fait un chevalier pour escorter sa dame, se dirigeant inébranlablement vers le quartier des cocons de la base, toujours incertain de la réaction de Sara, même s'il la savait désireuse de partager tous les aspects de sa vie, même le plus déplaisant...

Mais il se retrouva encore plus troublé qu'avant...

Décidant qu'il ne pouvait le permettre et que sa compagnie à ses côtés pendant qu'il se nourrirait serait trop risquée, - _pourtant elle l'avait déjà vu à l'oeuvre sur cette planète où une faction ennemie avait attaqué sa base, mais_ _alors il devait se défendre pour leur sauver à tous deux la vie! _- ici aujourd'hui, il devrait prendre la vie d'un humain qui ne pourrait pas se défendre...ceci pour regagner l'énergie perdue à combattre vainement la Matriarche, puis redonner la force vitale prise à Sara ensuite.

Il admirait pourtant le choix qu'elle avait fait et son courage, mais il ne changerait pas d'avis!

Entrant dans les jardins, il prit un petit chemin qui menait au quartier communautaire des adorateurs du complexe, là où était logée la horde humaine.

Ils firent une halte, prenant ensuite un chemin différent. Relâchant sa prise sur son bras, le wraith s'arrêta dans la petite clairière qu'ils venaient d'atteindre et l'amena jusqu'à un petit demi-cercle de sièges de granit poli qui entouraient une piscine aux eaux peu profondes.

L'eau en était parsemée d'immenses fleurs de couleur lilas qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à de grandes fleurs de nénuphars. L'étendue d'eau était transparente et de couleur turquoise. Sous la surface peu profonde, Sara put voir de petites créatures pointer leur tête hors de l'eau, leur peau lisse et brillante d'un beau gris-bleu comme celle des dauphins, leurs petites ailes batifolant alors qu'elles pointaient leur tête parfois pour prendre une bouffée d'air et jeter le regard de leurs yeux noirs et brillants curieux sur eux, pourvus de longs cils qui battaient comme ceux d'une fille.

Elle n'avait aucune idée du nom ni de l'appartenance biologique de cette espèce mais elle poussa un cri de ravissement à leur vue, surtout quand ils se mirent à pousser un cri qui était un croisement entre le caquètement enthousiaste des dauphins et le chant mélodieux d'un oiseau de sa planète dont elle avait oublié le nom.

Todd entendit l'exclamation d'émerveillement et de plaisir de Sara.

Cependant il put dire en sondant son esprit que son idée était faite et qu'elle voulait l'accompagner _maintenant_, peu importe où il devait aller...peut-être se disait-elle qu'après avoir vu la Matriarche, avoir subi sa force mentale et avoir été témoin de quoi elle était capable, qu'elle pouvait maintenant tout affronter, comme si elle avait atteint le fond du fond!

La lumière venant des deux lunes jumelles qui se réverbéraient dans le plafonnier de verre transparent au-dessus de la piscine rendit la peau de la jeune femme argentée, envoyant dans les ombres la douce courbe de sa nuque, peignant toute sa silhouette comme si elle avait été un être éthéré, presqu'une femelle wraith...

Il fut soudain si tenté de la toucher...mais apeuré de la tentation qu'elle représentait pour lui dans le moment, alors qu'il avait si faim!

Fixant les profondeurs de la nuit par le plafond haut et vitré, il remit de l'ordre dans son esprit, remit ce désir tout au fond où il se tenait d'habitude et il se centra sur son autre besoin d'elle, celui qu'il pouvait assouvir aussi souvent qu'il le voulait, sans faire d'elle l'objet de son fantasme alimentaire.

Pour un moment il mêla ses pensées à son esprit, sentant son grand désir de partager avec lui, permettant à l'émotion de caresser sa propre psyché. Finalement, l'humeur sombre se dissipa comme des murs qui cèdent et il prit entre ses mains le noeud qui retenait le chignon de sa chevelure et le défit pour laisser tomber en cascade sur ses épaules les mèches fauves qu'il aimait tant, prenant le temps de passer ses doigts au travers avant de prendre gentiment dans sa main son menton:

-Tu vas attendre ici, ma Sara...

Il arrêta d'avance l'argument qui faisait s'entrouvrir les lèvres de Sara, mettant gentiment son index sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Il continua tranquillement:

-Ce n'est pas un ordre, ni une exigence. C'est une requête, petite humaine.J'aimerais que tu fasses l'effort de me comprendre...je te _demande_ de m'attendre ici.

Les yeux étaient brillants dans la pénombre mais déçus, ses pupilles agrandies par l'excitation, ses larmes sur le point de poindre et de tomber. Elle était déchirée dans son amour pour lui.

-Si...si j'étais wraith, balbutia-t-elle...si je..

-Mais tu ne l'es pas! Et si tu es mienne, c'est en partie à cause de ça et je trouve cela très bien ainsi! répondit-il fermement, mais d'un ton apaisant.

Il utilisait sa voix profonde, le ronronnement excitant auquel il savait qu'elle était incapable de résister.

Elle ferma ses yeux à ces paroles, ravalant des larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Prenant sa petite main il en étendit les doigts sur sa propre poitrine, tenant sa main tout contre son coeur...elle sentit immédiatement les coups profonds et réguliers des battements.

-Je t'ai donné ma vie, Sara, quand je t'ai prise avec moi sur ma ruche. Mais...je ne veux pas de la tienne.

Elle détourna à demi sa tête, fronçant ses sourcils de dépit.

Il se pencha en avant et la força à le regarder:

-Tu es mon présent, dit-il tendrement d'une voix convaincante...et mon futur.

-Ton futur? murmura-t-elle.

Oui, bien sûr ils partageaient une passion, une relation intense et elle comprenait qu'il voulait que leur histoire dure pour toujours, mais...il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans le mot «futur», une signification sous-jacente d'une plus grande portée? Elle pouvait le sentir dans leur connexion.

- Oui. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, dit le wraith de ce ton mystérieux qui l'exaspérait.

Fermant sa main encore une fois autour des doigts de Sara, Todd les amena à ses lèvres et en mordilla le bout tendrement.

-Vas-tu attendre mon retour? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix tendre.

Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de rester là, devant son refus de l'emmener.

Un hochement bref de la tête fut sa réponse tant ses lèvres tremblaient, les paroles qu'elle voulait dire coincées dans sa gorge.

Todd plaça un baiser rapide sur ses douces lèvres, la taquinant avec la promesse mentale de ce qu'il lui ferait plus tard, goûtant le sel des larmes qui avaient échappé à son contrôle en glissant sur ses lèvres.

Il enfonça doucement sa langue dans sa bouche, allumant une réaction sensuelle de sa part mais aussitôt il s'éloigna d'elle, retenant sa main dans la sienne deux secondes de plus avant de se retourner et de prendre un autre chemin d'une allure rapide et décidée.

Elle serait là quand il reviendrait, il le savait...

Il s'éloignait de sa présence...sentant ses yeux dans son dos qui suivaient la progression de son éloignement, jusqu'à temps qu'elle ne puisse plus l'apercevoir.

_0000000000_

Todd parti, Sara soupira et se dirigea lentement vers les bancs de granit en cercle et s'assit face à la piscine aux magnifiques fleurs, son humeur morose.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être déçue qu'il ne l'ait pas emmenée avec lui à cause de la peur de sa réaction, ou bien si elle devait en être soulagée!

Elle repensa au moment où la vieille sorcière l'avait forcé à se nourrir d'elle et où elle avait décidé que la mort valait mieux que de voir cette Matriarche le torturer ainsi, voire même prête à le tuer car il l'avait défié à cause d'elle...

Que ce monde était violent, impitoyable, compliqué! Pourquoi n'était-elle pas une gentille petite scientifique ordinaire restée bien sagement sur terre, protégée par sa famille, vivant sa vie bien ordinaire à l'abri du danger, tombant en amour avec un gars ordinaire, ayant une maison ordinaire, des enfants ordinaires, une vie ordinaire quoi?

…..au lieu de souscrire à un programme d'exploration secret _«dans une galaxie très loin_ _de chez vous»_, de visiter des planètes nouvelles et intrigantes par la voie d'une porte des étoiles non moins intrigante, de rencontrer des aliens et en particulier cette créature verte et imposante qui avait le besoin vital et bizarre d'aspirer des vies humaines comme diète de base?

Et le pire dans tout cela...comment donc s'était-elle retrouvée en amour avec une telle chose? Un être magnifique, mais maléfique?

Pourquoi ça lui arrivait à elle, un médecin? N'était-elle pas supposée être le symbole même de la compassion, celle qui devait protéger la Vie à tous prix?

Même si elle était restée membre de l'expédition d'Atlantis, pourquoi ça n'avait pas collé avec Rodney qu'elle aimait sincèrement au début?...si leur amour avait été si fort, jamais Todd n'aurait pu la posséder ainsi..elle aurait refusé de le suivre quand sur la plage, son instinct lui avait crié qu'elle lui appartenait, pas vrai?

Mais Sara Sheppard savait bien qu'elle était loin d'être cette fille ordinaire qui aurait apprécié une vie si ordinaire...non. Elle était complètement folle!

Distraitement elle se leva du banc et marcha le long du bassin pour admirer les jets d'eau, les splendides fleurs et surtout les fouineuses petites créatures qui sortaient encore leur tête, certaines sautant sur le parapet de la piscine avant de replonger, jouant à celle qui sautait le plus haut. Elle put voir que leurs nageoires étaient plutôt de très petites ailes qui leur permettaient de rester en suspension dans les airs, comme des oiseaux-mouches...mais pas longtemps et pas très éloignés de la surface de l'eau.

Alors qu'elle attendait elle se mit à observer la vie autour de la clairière.

Cette dernière était située non loin des quartiers humains et elle en vit quelques-uns se promener dans les allées au loin et vaquer à leurs occupations, juste comme sur la ruche de Todd. La différence était que le décor était féérique et que ces humains portaient des vêtements plus colorés, d'une texture plus riche et soyeuse.

Des hommes transportaient différents outils ou des charges lourdes, des femmes portaient des paniers de linge ou de nourriture diverse, se hâtant vers des destinations connues d'elles seules.

Elle en vit quelques-unes hésiter et même s'arrêter un peu pour observer l'étrangère se promenant autour du bassin. Elle envoya même la main et un petit sourire timide à l'une d'elle, mais son visage se ferma et elle continua son chemin en l'ignorant totalement.

Plus tard, deux autres femmes parlaient ensemble en cachant leur bouche avec leurs mains, la scrutant de loin, échangeant probablement leurs impressions sur la Compagne de cet Aîné de la Matriarche!

Tout comme sur la ruche, les rumeurs allaient bon train et surtout vite...ils semblaient tous au courant que ce wraith avait prit une humaine comme Compagne permanente, une sorte de répudiation de sa reine wraith, en fait.

Mais est-ce que cela n'aurait pas dû plutôt les encourager pensa Sara, qu'une humaine puisse prétendre dans le monde des wraith se hausser à une position plus prestigieuse, d'égale à égal?

Mais non. C'était le contraire...tous comme les adorateurs de la ruche, ils la méprisaient et ne pouvaient croire qu'une telle chose était possible, convaincus que leurs Maîtres wraith étaient des dieux et eux une sous race qu'ils avaient la magnanimité de laisser vivre, tant qu'ils les servaient bien! Quel triste lavage de cerveau, pensa-t-elle.

Et elle...où se situait-elle là-dedans?

Isolée, dépendante de Todd pour tout, sans la possibilité de se faire un ou une vraie amie dans ce monde, les wraith la tolérant seulement parce que leur Commandant les contrôlait. Les humains de la horde, aussi arrogants que leurs seigneurs, la dédaignaient et la jalousaient.

Et ce qui était drôle était qu'à quelque part...ses amis atlantes ne lui avaient pas manqués, à part un peu son frère. La terre non plus...

Atlantis, oui! C'était une cité extraordinaire et bien qu'elle ait appris à trouver une certaine beauté dans le design organique et les couleurs vives ou tamisées de la ruche, quand elle rêvait la nuit c'est sur Atlantis qu'elle se voyait, surtout dehors sur les passerelles, observant les vagues soit tranquilles ou tumultueuses de l'océan sur lequel flottait la cité des Anciens.

Le lien la protégeait, c'était pour ça! se dit-elle.

Todd était sa drogue. Cette connexion extraordinaire se renforcissant de jour en jour, jamais elle ne connaîtrait ça avec un humain!

Il y avait des fois où au paroxysme de la passion avec Aiden, elle avait cru que cet amour si fort et soudain entre eux ne cesserait jamais de brûler. Et plus tard le bien-être qu'elle avait ressenti avec Rodney, le plaisir de travailler à ses côtés malgré ses déplaisants défauts, les fois où ils avaient ri ensemble et même jusque tard dans la soirée alors qu'ils discutaient paisiblement, se souriant de tendresse et qu'elle l'écoutait parler sans arrêt... elle avait cru qu'elle passerait sa vie avec cet homme génial, mais tout simplement un humain...un gamin maladroit, arrogant, mais ô combien charmant et au grand coeur!

Même avec son frère elle avait réussit à la fin à avoir une communication unique, une fois que leur petit jeu de guerre et de compétition s'était terminé. Il lui semblait qu'il était le seul à la comprendre vraiment.

Ils avaient discuté souvent ensemble, de tout et de rien...le soir quand leur journée était terminée, que John mettait un disque de Johnny Cash dans ses quartiers et ouvrait deux bières pour eux deux, tout en tapant une balle de golf fictive avec son putter. Ou bien quelquefois il s'amusait avec une balle de baseball lancée en l'air et ensuite rattrapée par le vieux gant signé par elle ne savait plus quel joueur célèbre...

Mais Todd...Todd, lui!

C'était vraiment différent, unique, cette connexion entre eux qui les faisait se fondre l'un dans l'autre, bien plus que de la passion physique.

Il était sa vie maintenant, et elle était la sienne. Elle savait qu'étant sa Compagne humaine, elle risquait gros. Bien qu'il aurait donné sa vie pour la protéger, il ne pourrait jamais être là tout le temps ou sûr à 100% qu'il ne lui arriverait jamais rien.

Le risque était également gros pour lui. Elle était sa seule faiblesse, lui le wraith qui avait été emprisonné, torturé, affamé pendant des années et avait tout perdu!

Il avait tout rebâti à bout de bras. Il ne tenait qu'à un fil que quelqu'un de son clan ne profite de sa faiblesse pour elle, convoitant sa position de Commandant, le mettant au défi ou bien montant un complot pour le trahir.

Et alors il en serait fini de lui, et d'elle aussi...Est-ce que ça valait tout ça?

OUI! se répondit-elle fermement, aveuglément. Elle ne pourrait supporter de vivre sans lui.

Même en ce moment elle se languissait de lui, ne pensant qu'au moment où il reviendrait, où ils regagneraient leur suite, enlevant prestement leurs vêtements et n'ayant probablement pas le temps de rejoindre la chambre et le grand lit, trop pressés de coller leur peau l'une tout contre l'autre et d'assouvir leur désir brûlant.

Elle se retourna et refit les pas qui la ramenèrent vers les bancs. Elle s'assit bien sagement pour attendre celui qui lui avait dit qu'elle était son futur...

Au fait...que voulait-il bien dire par là?

Todd avait toujours un agenda bien caché qu'il ne lui révélait pas en entier.

Elle devait se contenter des miettes qu'elle mettait l'une à côté de l'autre pour découvrir de quoi il en retournait...quand enfin elle réalisait qu'elle s'était fait avoir, il s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'elle accepte ce plan, parce qu'il était trop tard pour qu'elle puisse le contester.

Elle en fut soudain irritée...mais il fallait qu'elle lui fasse confiance dans ce cas et s'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait apprise depuis qu'elle partageait la vie de ce wraith, c'était à être patiente!

Soupirant encore une fois elle recommença à observer les arabesques des poissons-oiseaux dans la piscine dont les eaux étaient devenues de la même couleur que la chevelure de son amant.

D'un beau blanc argenté...

_0000000000_

_**Atlantis...**_

C'est l'arrière du jumper que Sheppard aperçut alors qu'il apparut de l'horizon bleuté, de retour de mission.

L'équipe du Major Lorne venait à peine de rentrer sans avoir mis la main sur les deux «déserteurs», rameutant John Sheppard et son équipe dans la salle de contrôle.

Le petit vaisseau fit sa halte habituelle et le pilote hocha négativement la tête à l'adresse du colonel.

Sheppard poussa un soupir exaspéré.

Le colonel fit un geste las du bras alors que le puddle jumper remontait vers la baie des transports.

Aussitôt que l'appareil fut posé, Lorne s'apprêta à aller à la rencontre du commandant de la base qui descendait prestement les marches de la salle de contrôle de la porte, une ombre de mécontentement sur son visage.

En plus, Élisabeth Weir était absente, partie pour une semaine dans un congrès quelconque sur terre où elle avait été rappelée à cause de son expérience et de ses compétences exceptionnelles en tant que diplomate. Cette semaine serait suivie de quelques autres semaines de vacances, elle qui n'en avait pas eu depuis des lustres!

En fait, depuis son entrée en commandement de l'expédition d'Atlantis, à part quelques journées par-ci par-là.

C'était donc Richard Woolsey de l'I.O.A. qui faisait le remplacement, au grand déplaisir de bien des gens sur la base, Sheppard en tout premier lieu.

Quoiqu'il avait fini par s'habituer au petit homme chauve certes méticuleux et pointilleux, mais qui prenait somme toute le sort du personnel et des équipages militaires de la cité avec sérieux et efficacité.

Mais pour le moment, c'est un homme qui portait l'exaspération et la furie sur chacune des expressions tendues de son visage vers lequel John Sheppard venait à la rencontre. John ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu l'homme de l'I.O.A. aussi ennuyé et perturbé!

Mais tout le monde et lui en particulier l'étaient, depuis que McKay et Ronon avaient eu le front de partir seuls hors monde sans autorisation, «empruntant» un jumper.

-Laissez-moi deviner, fit la voix sarcastique et tendue de Woolsey. Ils ne les ont pas retrouvés?

Sheppard se contenta de garder ses mains sur ses hanches et de sautiller sur place, hochant négativement la tête avec un regard perplexe.

Woolsey grogna de découragement.

Il se voyait déjà en train de remplir une tonne de paperasse officielle pour donner des explications plutôt laborieuses autant à l'I.O.A. qu'au comité militaire du LGC.

Ses yeux bruns foncés froids comme de la pierre derrière le verre de ses lunettes, ses lèvres s'amincirent et il demanda:

-Vous avez une petite idée où ils se sont rendus?

Expirant bruyamment, John Sheppard lui coula un regard incrédule:

-Vous plaisantez, j'espère? dit-il, sarcastique à tout le moins. De trouver et de ramener Sara serait ma première idée de leur mission, ou bien d'aller vers peu importe quoi ou qui leur donnerait l'information pour la retrouver.

La réponse fut tout aussi sarcastique:

-Je pense que j'ai deviné ça par moi-même, merci Colonel! fit Woolsey froidement.

Levant la tête avec condescendance vers l'homme plus grand que lui, Woolsey continua:

– -Puisqu'il semble que vous soyez assez malin pour répondre aux questions, alors laissez-moi re-phraser comme ceci: Où, ou bien vers quelle planète pourraient-ils s'être dirigé...et est-ce qu'il y avait de bonnes raisons pour eux de s'y rendre?

Sachant qu'il méritait la réprimande, John fit un petit haussement d'épaules et ouvrit les bras d'impuissance, replaçant ensuite ses mains sur ses hanches, pensant à toute la merde qui s'abattait et allait encore s'abattre sur eux.

-Ce serait une bonne idée d'envoyer l'information de leur escapade vers les mondes où Todd a ses propres bases d'adorateurs, dit-il, et de voir où ça mènera. Ça pourrait même leur sauver la peau si ce sont eux qui l'apprennent, plutôt que des wraith et même des adorateurs d'autres factions ennemies!

-Mais à quoi donc ont-ils pensé! pesta le directeur temporaire de l'expédition d'Atlantis, s'arrachant presque les rares cheveux qui lui restaient sur le crâne. Ils n'auraient pas pu choisir un pire moment!

Il commença à s'éloigner de la salle de la porte, se dirigeant vers les escaliers pour regagner les murs protecteurs de son bureau. Sheppard lui fit un hochement de tête sympathique et le suivit.

Tout dans la galaxie de Pégase était juste si incertain dans le moment.

Ils affrontaient des situations délicates, même sur les mondes où ils avaient de solides alliés et partenaires commerciaux. Il savait que l'homme de l'I.O.A., bien que satisfait de cette promotion temporaire, avait réalisé ô combien la tâche d'Élisabeth Weir était loin d'être facile...Et puis il n'était pas particulièrement tombé dans une période tranquille, bien au contraire!

Peu importe laquelle mission on aurait pu lui confier, pour John Sheppard elle aurait été plus que la bienvenue en ce moment...mais Woolsey lui avait demandé de rester auprès de lui alors que Lorne et son équipe partaient en reconnaissance pour tenter de savoir où les deux fuyards s'étaient rendus...mais ils étaient revenus bredouilles.

Et à chaque jour qui passait, il semblait aussi y avoir de nouveaux développements dans le climat politique des nouvelles coalitions de planètes...comme une grande vague de mécontentement à la présence de ces humains de la terre dans la cité des Anciens.

Même que des rumeurs que ces Lantéens avaient une forme d'alliance avec une faction de wraith menée par un Commandant très ancien et particulier, devenaient maintenant une connaissance généralisée.

Alors pour eux, maintenir les rênes en main devenait particulièrement délicat!

Non seulement ils avaient des ennemis nouveaux presqu'à chaque fois qu'ils traversaient une nouvelle porte, mais aussi des alliés d'autrefois devenus suspicieux, en plus des ennemis wraith habituels.

Il y avait également des peuples humains conspirant pour prendre le contrôle d'autres mondes humains, ce qui rajoutait au climat politique difficile...

….alors cette petite mutinerie de deux hommes qui avaient voulu prendre les choses en main alors que Woolsey était déjà débordé et n'avait pas besoin que l'on vole un jumper comme ressource en cas d'attaque, était la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase!

Sommairement congédiés d'un mouvement sec et rapide de la tête de la part du petit homme, les marines assemblés dans la salle de la porte se dispersèrent sans demander leur reste.

John Sheppard suivait de près les pas du directeur de la base, entrant dans son bureau et s'assoyant sans attendre l'invitation, disant alors qu'il installait nonchalamment sa longue forme dans le siège:

-Il y a une couple de planètes que nous savons déjà utilisées par Todd comme moyen de cumuler de l'information. Les adorateurs y résidant sont ses espions. Pas juste pour lui, mais les autres ruches associées avec lui, Richard...alors je ne croirais pas me tromper en disant que ces deux idiots ont sûrement dû commencer par là!

-Sans aucun doute. Mais vous et moi savons très bien que les informations recueillies par des adorateurs ne sont pas...et bien pas toujours très fiables. À moins que leurs maîtres ne soient à la portée, avec leurs manières...particulières de s'assurer qu'ils ne mentent pas.

Étudiant l'homme en face de lui, Woolsey bougea inconfortablement, tournant songeusement dans ses mains une des petites statues en poterie qui décoraient le bureau d'Élisabeth avant de la remettre à sa place prudemment et avec précision, s'assurant qu'elle faisait face correctement aux autres.

-Je suis venue aussitôt que j'ai pu me libérer, fit tout-à-coup une voix venant de derrière eux.

Le ton de la voix était inquiet, dérangeant le silence tranquille qui était tombé momentanément entre les deux hommes.

Se retournant, John fit un hochement de la tête en salutation à Teyla et lui tira le fauteuil à côté du sien.

-Merci Teyla, prenez place, dit-il.

Teyla venait de passer quelques jours avec son conjoint et leur enfant sur le continent, parmi les siens.

Se glissant entre le bureau et le siège, l'athosienne dit:

-J'ai entendu dire que Rodney et Ronon ont décidé de prendre les choses entre leurs mains? Elle regarda chacun des deux hommes avec un regard évaluateur. Est-ce que c'est vrai?

Soupirant, John lui fit un simple hochement de la tête en acquiescement. Woolsey également, quoique son attitude était plus rigide et hautement réprobatrice.

-Je vois, dit-elle, son expression impassible.

-Cela va sérieusement bouleverser notre position avec la coalition des planètes alliées, affectant aussi notre alliance avec la faction de Todd, particulièrement s'ils décident de prendre les...choses en main.

Woolsey corrigea alors son propre commentaire:

-Cela affecte _déjà_ notre position dans la coalition...ils trouvent que notre alliance avec ces wraith est déjà trop chaleureuse à leur goût! termina-t-il d'un ton dépité.

Les deux hommes devinrent silencieux alors qu'ils ruminaient les problèmes persistants parmi les populations de Pégase, l'équilibre de la galaxie se tenant constamment en débalancement, comme sur le point de tomber en chute libre.

Le facteur humain en jeu était un constant rappel de décisions difficiles à prendre non sans compter le facteur wraith, ces derniers étant aussi imprévisibles que d'habitude.

-Vous savez, de faire tout foirer avec Todd serait une très mauvaise idée, fit John qui n'était pas très objectif, sa soeur ayant été sacrifiée pour le bien de cette alliance essentielle. Je ne cèderais surtout pas aux pressions de la coalition si j'étais vous.

-Et soyons clair à ce sujet, rajouta Woolsey. D'avoir Todd de notre côté parce qu'il a votre soeur en très haute estime au point de l'avoir prise comme Compagne, assure notre sécurité jusqu'à un certain point. Mais bien sûr le bien-être du Docteur Sheppard est de la plus haute importance dans nos priorités...

Teyla était restée pensive mais faillit rire en dérision au commentaire très «diplomatique» de Richard Woolsey au sujet de Sara Sheppard.

Ses sentiments au sujet de l'utilisation de la jeune femme comme outil pour assurer la complaisance de Todd la mettaient quelque peu mal à l'aise, sachant très bien que le wraith, malgré qu'il soit tombé bien malgré lui dans le panneau d'une histoire passionnelle avec la jeune humaine, ne ferait que l'utiliser pour le bien de son propre plan...

….plan qui n'impliquait pas simplement de trouver une cure pour la maladie Hoffans ou bien arrêter le rétrovirus dans sa course de répandre l'infection dans les mondes humains de la galaxie. Non, sa sensibilité wraith lui disait que ses plans étaient beaucoup plus ambitieux que cela, ayant quelque chose à voir avec les sentiments impliqués dans sa connexion à elle.

Il jouait peut-être un jeu dangereux. Les rumeurs parmi les wraith qu'il avait placé à la tête de son alliance une «reine humaine» se répandaient plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient supposé.

Et les rêves persistants de Teyla lui disaient que l'alliance de Todd n'était probablement pas assez solide, unifiée et entièrement sous son contrôle, comme le Commandant wraith le leur avait affirmé!

Certainement plus maintenant, étant donné l'énormité de son impudence.

-Ce qu'on a besoin, c'est de l'information fiable provenant d'autres factions wraith, continua Sheppard. Pour voir ce qu'ils pensent de l'alliance de Todd. S'ils en sont venus à comprendre clairement ce que tout ça signifie pour eux, et s'il n'y a pas d'autres failles dans cette alliance, comme des briques qui vont nous tomber dessus?

Teyla fronça les sourcils, alors que ses propres ruminations semblaient avoir rejoint celles du colonel. Non, si Atlantis devait se fier à de l'information, elle devait au mieux leur venir d'un wraith et si le wraith en question n'était pas Todd, alors ils devraient utiliser peu importe ce qu'ils recueilleraient et qui serait utilisable.

Mais c'était un triste fait que tout wraith capturé ne parlerait jamais aux humains des tourments internes qui secouaient leurs ruches! Elle pourrait toujours demander à ce qu'on s'approche à l'aide d'un jumper assez près d'une ruche pour mieux sonder leurs esprits et en apprendre davantage, ou bien mieux...faire un autre prisonnier et essayer de le sonder, mais son ADN wraith ne lui permettrait pas de prendre assez d'informations fiables pour les aider.

-Et comment fera-t-on pour réussir cela? finit-elle par demander, arrivant à la conclusion que d'entrer enfin en action serait préférable plutôt que de rester assise là, inutiles et impuissants.

Intense et soudain en colère contre cette attitude qu'ils adoptaient: _«on va attendre_ _et on verra!»_ alors que les deux hommes restaient silencieux, elle se pencha en avant, verbalisant son opinion, sa voix cinglante:

-Je suis finalement contente que Ronon et le Docteur McKay aient pris la décision de prendre les choses en mains Monsieur Woolsey, au lieu d'attendre des décisions que bien d'autres n'ont aucun droit de prendre en se mêlant des affaires des gens de cette galaxie!

Surpris, les deux hommes échangèrent un regard de stupeur et d'inquiétude. Teyla n'avait jamais exprimé aussi audacieusement ses opinions et son mécontentement en leur présence.

-Il faudrait peut-être que je prenne les choses en main également, termina l'athosienne, son ton vibrant de défi.

-On ne reste pas juste ici juste par plaisir ou commodité, Teyla! dit John d'un ton apaisant. Je vous rappelle que si on a choisi de prendre ce chemin de la moindre résistance, c'est parce qu'on ne peut pas _juste_ surgir comme ça tout partout dans cette galaxie, avec toutes nos armes pointées, au risque d'envenimer la situation dans un scénario encore bien pire! Parce que c'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvé dans cette situation merdique en tout premier lieu je vous rappelle!

Woolsey hocha la tête pour donner du poids à la réplique logique de son chef militaire. Teyla poussa un petit soupir et se rencogna contre le dossier de sa chaise, attendant patiemment leurs prochains commentaires. Les fixant tous les deux, Richard Woolsey étrécit sa bouche en une fine ligne réticente et dit:

-Il est temps je crois de contacter Ladon Radim et nos alliés Genii...

_0000000000_

_**Vaisseau-ruche de Todd...**_

Cela faisait plusieurs centaines d'années que la Matriarche avait posé le pied dans un vaisseau-ruche...elle ne daignait le faire aujourd'hui que parce que l'Aîné refusait de permettre à la créature qu'il avait pris comme paravent de reine de venir jusqu'à elle, pour des raisons de sécurité.

Dès qu'elle mit le pied à bord, la sensation d'une ruche sans la guidance d'une femelle wraith l'offensa, sa nature étouffée, teintée par le manque qu'une puissante cohésion projetait nornalement à travers la communauté wraith.

C'était cependant impossible pour celle qu'il appelait sa Compagne humaine d'être aussi effective qu'une reine de l'espèce de la Matriarche, même sur une base improvisée.

Aucune ruche ne répondrait à son appel, ne ferait attention à ses besoins, peu importe le nombre de jeunes qu'elle porterait de lui et peu importe la proximité et la force de leur lien.

La sensibilité de la ruche reconnut la souveraine pour ce qu'elle était...la Matriarche se baigna dans son atmosphère toutefois bien contrôlée par l'Aîné.

À sa suite, tout un contingent de ses serviteurs les plus dévoués suivait...une Intendante qui était une de ses filles, quelques fils plus jeunes qui lui restaient, leur visage aux traits rudes et impassibles.

Todd accueillit la Matriarche, ses traits tout aussi rudes et illisibles, son esprit aussi obstiné que le jour d'avant. Il ne ferait aucun quartier et elle savait que peu importe le chemin qu'il avait décidé de prendre, ce serait avec ou sans son consentement, qu'elle aime cela ou non.

De tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir de ses connaissances scientifiques, comprenant son raisonnement, cette petite humaine insignifiante ne pouvait tout de même pas prétendre à ébranler le Concile ou Celui assis à son plus haut rang, qui ne répondait à personne d'autre que l'Ancienne.

L'Aîné avait besoin d'une _**vraie **_reine, une qui serait sienne en tout point, une figure de tête.

Une circonstance qui n'arrivait pas souvent ces temps-ci, déplorait la Matriarche avec regret, la plupart des reines les plus anciennes et expérimentées ayant été tuées dans les conflits contre les Lantéens ou d'autres peuples plus avancés technologiquement dans la galaxie de Pégase. Il y avait aussi eu toutes ces provocations pour obtenir plus de pouvoir entre reines, menant à des combats mortels.

Évidemment l'Aîné n'était pas d'accord, pensant pouvoir contrôler parfaitement son alliance sans l'aide d'une reine. Il ne gardait celle-ci que pour la commodité de l'apparence de fantoche qu'elle représentait, pour faire illusion.

La Matriarche se souvenait avec nostalgie du temps où son pouvoir avait été absolu!

Elle examina furtivement le grand mâle à ses côtés, le déplaisir de leur dernière conversation en privé encore présent en elle...

_«-Une notion absurde, et tu le sais très bien!» ragea-t-elle alors qu'elle marchait de long en large dans ses appartements, _ _les intendantes et les servantes humaines trottant anxieusement à ses côtés, étirant leurs bras pour l'aider au besoin. Sifflant vers elles pour les chasser elle retourna son attention vers l'Aîné, ses yeux verts brillant de courroux, les nombreuses couches de sa robe arrêtant de se mouvoir autour d'elle alors qu'elle cessait de marcher. _

_«-Tu es plus stupide que je ne le croyais si tu crois que cette...«fillette» pourrait seulement espérer les persuader!»_

_«-Si j'étais si stupide Votre Grandeur, dit l'Aîné interrompant sa tirade, s'assoyant et se mettant à l'aise dans l'un des sièges de la salle du trône, alors je n'aurais jamais perçu le potentiel qu'elle représentait en tout premier lieu...»_

_«-Mais tu as d'abord un attachement émotionnel envers elle, remarqua-t-elle froidement, et cela va précipiter ta chute! Ta réclamation d'elle est de la faiblesse tout au mieux...elle est humaine et ne connaît rien à notre monde, n'a rien à y faire! Et si quelqu'un voulait te défier à cause d'elle?»_

_Todd avait grondé, un son bas et long montant profondément de sa gorge:_

_«- Alors je le tuerais, et aussi tout ceux qui oseront se mettre sur mon chemin! ajouta-t-il, son regard fixé sur elle. Et pour ce qui est de mon attachement à elle?_

_Le ton de sa voix et de ses pensées avait changé, la voix glaciale devenant soudain douce et tendre, mais il y eut de la réticence quand il continua:_

_-Un développement inattendu, mais un qui nous semble d'un bénéfice mutuel...un problème que nous sommes en train de résoudre en fait.»_

_«-Pas assez rapidement!» rugit-elle. _

_Le mâle wraith étrécit ses yeux, la fente de ses pupilles à peine visible, se débattant pour contrôler son humeur tempétueuse. _

_D'une façon menaçante elle avança au devant de lui, mais il ne flancha pas du tout et soutint son regard alors qu'un rire soudain monta de la gorge de la Matriarche:_

_«-Tu es bien plus comme ton Seigneur-géniteur que tu ne le voudrais...» dit-elle._

_Il renifla de dérision à ce commentaire...elle s'était approchée d'encore plus près et continua:_

_«...bien que tu aies toujours combattu ce côté de toi, enfant!»_

_«-Me comparer à un idiot à l'esprit étroit n'est pas très flatteur, Matriarche», __rétorqua l'Aîné._

_Puis il en revint au premier sujet de leur entretien: _

_«-Les changements que __«__ma» reine a montré dans son bagage génétique sont malheureusement à un stade terminal et transparaissent dans ses gamètes. Comme elle était liée à sa ruche dans les premiers stades de sa gestation, »_

_«-...avant que tu ne veuilles la réclamer et découvres qu'elle portait déjà la progéniture d'un autre?» l'interrompit la Matriarche._

_Il pencha la tête brièvement pour acquiescer et continua:_

_«- Le virus s'était répandu dans ce vaisseau...ceux qui étaient en hibernation dans sa ruche ont été transportés avant sa destruction, mais d'autres factions l'ont malheureusement répandu...alors ce gaspillage est dû à une propagation de la maladie qui est plus rapide que nous ne l'avions anticipé.»_

_«-Je ne vois toujours pas la raison du pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas agir comme figure de tête dans tes négociations avec le Concile, en vue de présenter ton nouveau projet de reproduction, laissant ainsi ta Compagne humaine hors de l'équation, dit la Matriarche. Ne serait-ce pas plus logique, moins choquant pour les membres du Concile?»_

_L'Aîné s'avança dans son siège, agacé et accentua les derniers mots en les détachant avec clarté:_

_«-Votre Grandeur, je ne le peux pas...parce-qu'elle est-atteinte-de folie-irrémédiable!»._

Alors, c'est pourquoi la Matriarche était ici...

Pour vérifier si son évaluation de cette reine était correcte, qu'elle était aussi simple d'esprit qu'il le prétendait...

Et si ce n'était pas le cas, pour encourager cette reine à se montrer plus accommodante, si elle continuait à se montrer inconséquente et difficile.

Faisant une halte devant les appartements alloués à cette dernière, la Matriarche attendit que le Commandant ouvre les portes pour les mener à la pièce principale. Il s'écarta ensuite courtoisement pour lui permettre de passer la première comme il se devait, une légère inclinaison de la tête et du dos en signe de respect. Elle passa devant lui d'une manière impérieuse.

L'Aîné la suivit de très près, son expression dédaigneuse, ses premiers officiers marchant près de lui, partageant avec lui un bref regard de mépris pour la reine déficiente qui occupait ces quartiers.

De tous ses frères wraith, il avait emmené ceux qui offraient le moins d'objections à ses nouveaux projets, ayant besoin du peu d'alliés qu'il avait dans son alliance.

Il ne pourrait pas affronter le Concile sans le support d'au moins quelques-uns de ses officiers wraith à l'esprit plus ouvert.

Bien qu'il savait que la plupart des wraith ne supportaient pas une ruche sans la présence d'une reine, il était conscient que la plupart était au courant de la défectuosité du génome de celle-ci, de part le fait même de son inefficacité à produire une progéniture digne de ce nom.

Ils étaient donc d'accord, quoique réticents, avec la nécessité d'un changement majeur et semblaient se fier aux plans de leur Commandant.

Dans le centre de la pièce, ses yeux s'agrandissant de surprise alors qu'elle aperçut la forme imposante de la Matriarche qui s'avançait vers elle, la reine se leva quand ils arrivèrent tous ensemble.

Ses yeux jaunes canari trahirent sa grande surprise.

Elle était visiblement offusquée, mais prise de court parce que les drogues que le Commandant avait forcées sur elle avaient annulé sa faculté de ressentir une si haute présence wraith sur son vaisseau-ruche.

Elle leva des yeux remplis d'angoisse sur le Commandant et l'Ancienne, mais reprit aussitôt contenance, habillant son visage d'un masque tranquille et fataliste.

Mais Todd pouvait pratiquement goûter aux pensées qui traversaient son esprit...il n'eut pas besoin de la scanner pour en tirer des conclusions et pour un moment, il se demanda même si elle montrerait le respect dû et approprié envers la Matriarche?

Cependant, il apparut que son instinct de conservation fonctionnait correctement alors que la reine s'éloigna prestement de son trône pour venir s'agenouiller gracieusement et humblement, son regard abaissé en signe de soumission.

_«-Votre Grandeur...» _souffla-t-elle, étendant ses bras pour offrir sa poitrine, ne levant sa tête que quand la Matriarche lui en donna la permission.

Les servantes humaines étaient tombées sur leurs genoux également.

Todd eut un grognement de mécontentement quand il reconnut Néva et Dyalla, leurs deux têtes penchées en supplication. Pendant une fraction de seconde il considéra attentivement les deux femelles, se demandant surtout pourquoi Dyalla était en la présence de cette reine avec la femelle que son Second avait prévu précédemment pour lui comme favorite, avant qu'il ne choisisse Sara comme Compagne?

Connaissant les manigances des adoratrices, il ne put qu'en conclure que cela ne signifiait rien de bon. Il prit une respiration par les fentes sensorielles de ses joues pour sentir l'atmosphère de la pièce puis frotta son esprit contre celui des deux adoratrices, les sentant trembler de peur.

Il devrait s'occuper de ces intrigues plus tard...

Pour le moment, son attention revint au tableau présent et à la conversation en cours alors que la reine parlait:

_«-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu jusqu'ici, Matriarche...si ce n'est pas pour supporter mon droit d'être la Compagne pleine et entière de mon Commandant?» _disait-elle.

C'était une question audacieuse qui n'aurait pas stoppé la Matriarche, si et quand elle l'aurait souhaité, de brandir la force de son pouvoir mental avec une rude et puissante exactitude et efficacité, même envers une femelle de son espèce.

À part de la mise à mort nécessaire de son Seigneur qu'elle lui avait forcé de mettre à exécution, il n'y avait pas eu de sang pour tacher ses mains à elle...la vie de son géniteur avait été pitoyablement facile à éteindre. Il n'y avait eu aucun regret comme conséquences, vu que la fortune et l'influence de leur clan avait augmenté incommensurablement après la.._démission forcée _de celui-ci, menées de main de maître sous la poigne de fer de la Matriarche.

Todd s'était laissé encore distraire et en revint encore une fois au présent.

Il fixa du regard cette reine qu'il avait prise sur sa ruche, pensant qu'il devrait bientôt réitérer sa médication. Il sentait son esprit regagner son pouvoir mental et cela n'aurait pas dû arriver si tôt...

Il avait besoin qu'elle soit sous son contrôle tout le temps pour asseoir sa propre domination sur l'équipage ainsi qu'assurer la sécurité de sa Compagne.

Mais la Matriarche avait insisté pour qu'elle soit assez lucide, en vue de leur entretien.

Retenant un sifflement il contrôla son irritation, ne voyant pas l'utilité de cette conversation entre l'Ancienne et cette folle de reine.

Ne lui avait-il pas déjà expliqué clairement les raisons du pourquoi cette trop jeune créature mal équilibrée ne pouvait posséder le pouvoir et ce qu'elle croyait être son droit le plus strict?

Conscient que _«sa»_ reine parlait, Todd eut l'impression qu'elle se montrait imprudente, trop audacieuse car elle utilisait un ton condescendant rarement employé devant une personne de si haut rang que la Matriarche!

_«-Il m'insulte, Votre Grandeur. Il vous a même présenté une vulgaire humaine à ma place...sa concubine, de la nourriture! plutôt que **moi ** qui suis sa reine de plein droit. Si mon Lignage n'est pas aussi illustre et long que le vôtre et le sien, est-ce que ma Maison n'a tout de même pas le droit de..»_

Faisant un geste grandiloquent du bras pour stopper la reine qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, l'Ancienne se rendit jusqu'au trône et s'y installa avec une malice étudiée et une attitude de propriétaire. Elle claqua des doigts vers une de ses intendantes pour qu'elle vienne réarranger les luxueuses fourrures à sa propre satisfaction. Enfin satisfaite, elle laissa le silence emplir la pièce un bon moment avant de parler:

_«-Oui...dit-elle, impassible en face du visage furieux de la reine, surveillant le Commandant du coin de l'oeil alors qu'elle parlait, l'amusement gagnant finalement ses yeux. J'ai d'abord été autant troublée que vous-même de cette...perversion que vous, enfant. Cependant, ce n'est pas la raison de ma présence ici..._

Se relevant avec une grâce fluide de sa position agenouillée, la reine s'approcha alors de la Matriarche, chassant d'une main impatiente les servantes humaines qui l'avaient suivie.

Todd vit le regard terrorisé brièvement lancé vers lui par la plus jeune des deux. Il se fit une note mentale de faire aller chercher Dyalla dès que cette entrevue atteindrait sa conclusion.

Puis il attendit patiemment, anticipant le reste de la conversation. Peu importe ce qu'elle déciderait de dire, ceci s'avérerait intéressant! Sa bouche plissée avec un plaisir malicieux, il retourna son attention entière vers la scène jouée en face de lui:

La reine fixait hautainement l'Ancienne, brûlante de l'insulte qu'elle et son clan enduraient à cause de ce mâle arriviste...et maintenant, voilà que la Matriarche semblait se mettre de son côté!

_«-Votre Grandeur, ronronna-t-elle pourtant, il m'a drogué pour me placer sous son contrôle. Vous savez que cela ne peut pas être permis! Cette prise de contrôle par des mâles sur notre pouvoir n'est pas arrivé depuis des millénaires et..»_

_« -et nous sommes les seules à blâmer pour ceci, parce que notre espèce a permis que ce pouvoir que je possède glisse dans des mains telles que les vôtres! continua la Matriarche, les accents de sa voix multi-tons laissant transparaître son mépris et son ennui grandissant. Il n'est pas surprenant que nous soyons une espèce en voie d'extinction, si des femelles à la tête d'alliance telles que vous se laissent aller à favoriser leur propre égocentrisme, leur conquête du pouvoir au lieu de placer la priorité sur le bien-être de leur ruche, de régner justement sur leur équipage, plaçant la survie et la santé du lien communautaire **après** leurs propres ambitions!»_

Lançant le regard de ses yeux de jade assombris vers la reine, elle se pencha enavant, inclinant sa tête, le geste ressemblant tant à celui de l'Aîné.

_- «-Vous devriez pourtant être fière de servir le bien de votre ruche, vous devriez abandonner vos insignifiantes présomptions et vous préoccuper du bien des vôtres!» continua la voix sentencieuse et remplie d'opprobre de la Matriarche. Et vous pourriez également être fière de vous présenter devant le Concile auprès de votre Commandant pour soutenir son plan, parce les membres ont besoin d'être convaincu également par une voix autre que la mienne seule.»_

Sifflant, l'autre femelle repoussa brusquement l'une de ses longues boucles rouges. Ses traits étaient crispés par la haine quand elle rétorqua:

_«- Et pourquoi devrais-je choisir de faire cela Matriarche, alors que mes jeunes ont tous péri?_

_«-...__**pas**__ sur l'ordre de l'Aîné, la coupa doucement la Matriarche, mais à_ _cause de vos propres actions inconscientes...vous avez, malgré l'avis de vos conseillers dans le passé, absorbé la force vitale de nourritures infectées...et ceci a altéré __irrémédiablement votre génome» _

Prenant son menton entre ses doigts pensifs, l'Ancienne continua:

_«- Alors sûrement, vous pouvez voir les bénéfices pour notre propre espèce, si son plan est mené à_ _bien? Non seulement votre niveau de reproduction va pouvoir augmenter, mais l'accès à_ _la terre nous sera enfin permis...leurs humains ne sont pas du tout comme ceux de notre propre galaxie...leur nature féroce comme espèce reproductrice a des traits assez désirables...»_

Un regard de dégoût recouvrit les traits de la reine, sa répulsion et ses préjugés maintenant très visibles.

_«-Les humains ne sont que de la nourriture ou bien des serviteurs, ou pour les besoins d'un harem. Je ne vois aucune autre utilité en eux...»_

La Matriarche gronda d'impatience, voyant bien que l'esprit étroit de cette femelle était de plus en plus évident. Son visage devint glacial.

_«-Vous devriez jeter un regard sur votre propre clan et sur son histoire, avant de montrer autant de hauteur et de mépris pour une autre espèce, enfant!_

_Un petit sourire cruel apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle ajoutait:_

_«-Permettez-moi de vous montrer ce que de toute évidence vos tuteurs ont négligé de vous enseigner...»_

De l'expression sur les traits de la reine qui poussa un hoquet de surprise et dont le corps se raidissait et ployait lentement sous la douleur, il fut clair pour tous les wraith dans cette pièce que l'esprit formidable de l'Ancienne était en train d'agripper le moindre nerf de leur souveraine avec une précision remarquable et sans pitié.

Pour un très,_**très**_bref moment, Todd se permit un peu de pitié pour celle dont la Matriarche avait enfin vu l'inutilité, mais il observa ensuite la forme de la reine s'écrouler avec un froid détachement. N'avait-il pas lui-même été maintenu sous la vicieuse et formidable griffe de cet aigle sans pitié, au détriment de la vie de celle qui était si fortement liée à lui?

Le wraith étira sa connexion vers elle, sentant aussitôt son essence unique, s'y baignant, sentant sa chaleur amoureuse en réponse alors que la malignité cruelle de l'Ancienne wraith emplissait l'atmosphère dans cette pièce et augmentait.

Mais la force mentale puissante et sans merci qui écrasait la reine cessa tout-à-coup, aussi soudainement qu'elle avait débuté.

Se levant majestueusement, laissant la reine effondrée sur le sol sans un autre regard, la Matriarche regarda dans sa direction puis parla finalement, ses mots soulignés par un dédain évident:

_«-Il semble que tu aies dit la vérité, Aîné. Celle-ci est en effet affectée par une folie évidente...elle n'est donc pas digne de se tenir à tes côtés.»_

Libre enfin de retourner à la surface de la planète pour rejoindre sa Compagne, Todd accueillit avec plaisir le dernier commentaire de la Matriarche en hochant la tête avec respect, n'ajoutant rien de plus.

Il s'apprêta à raccompagner l'Ancienne sur la planète mère.

Il lui tardait maintenant de parler le plus tôt possible à Sara.

Il avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire...

(à suivre)


	16. Chapter 16

_La Compagne_

_Chapitre XVI_

_**Il était la Mort incarnée, avançant à travers la ruche...**_

Avec de longues foulées, le Commandant se rendait vers le quartier des cocons, son esprit concentré sur le besoin de diminuer la faim vorace en lui pour chasser son goût exquis, la saveur _d'elle, _éloignant la tentation de prendre la vie de l'être qui lui était le plus cher aumonde...

Et il devait se nourrir avant de faire venir Dyalla à lui.

Des yeux suivaient sa progression...

Il n'avait pas besoin de les voir pour savoir qu'ils étaient là l'observant...

Les esprits des adorateurs craintifs et prudents alors qu'il passait devant le quartier communautaire, essayant de cacher leur souhait ardent que ce soit _quelqu'un d'autre_ qu'eux qu'il choisisse pour apaiser sa faim.

Mais la réserve alimentaire était près maintenant, alors ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre..._.pour le moment._

Todd entra par le passage vers les cocons, sentant le changement dans l'atmosphère, la résignation des humains engourdis qu'ils contenaient.

L'oppression et l'acceptance de leur sort étaient mélangées également avec la peur et la croyance que c'était ainsi que les choses devaient se terminer. C'était la raison de leur existence, la façon d'être des wraith...

Le Commandant passa lentement devant les cocons, ses pensées soudain inconfortables sur sa propre nature alors qu'il avait maintenant la connaissance...

…..comment les Anciens avaient été implicites dans leur intention de faire émerger sa propre race. La seule raison pour laquelle ils se languissaient tant et avaient tant faim de la force vitale des humains et comment elle se traduisait par une soif de prédateur que son espèce ne pouvait s'empêcher d'étancher, ceci au détriment de la vie d'une autre espèce.

C'était la curiosité malsaine et l'ambition scientifique de ces Anciens Lantéens qui avaient permis cela. Néanmoins, que cette connaissance lui soit venue après tant d'efforts et ne l'ait inquiété bien plus qu'il ne le croyait ne changeait pas le fait inévitable qu'il avait besoin de se nourrir encore..._maintenant._

Se rendant vers la première rangée d'humains prêts à remplir leur utilité, Todd vida son esprit de toute autre considération et chercha la force vitale qui étancherait sa faim et sa soif.

Seulement alors pourrait-il retourner vers Sara Sheppard, sans représenter un danger potentiel pour elle. Le drone simple d'esprit sur lequel il s'était nourri rapidement la nuit dernière avait fait très peu pour éteindre son besoin...le goût de sa Compagne était encore tout au fond de sa gorge, languissant, lui rappelant constamment les différences entre eux, malgré leur lien profond.

Il trouva plusieurs jeunes mâles en santé, forts, attendant leur triste destin, mais rien de la délectable saveur qu'il désirait tant, qui ne pouvait être égalée que par celle d'une femelle.

Leur présence dans les cocons était rare, étant donnée qu'on évitait le plus possible de les cueillir, pour le bénéfice de renflouer la horde humaine avec le besoin de reproduction.

Le dérangement dans sa recherche était une circonstance inhabituelle, alors il n'eut pas le temps de cacher sa surprise quand une voix connue résonna non loin de lui:

-Mon Seigneur...

Sifflant agressivement, Todd se retourna brusquement pour faire face à celui qui avait parlé, son intention étant de punir l'impudent.

Mais il retint sa langue quand il reconnut son serviteur. Méroc se tenait dans une attitude prudente et humble, sa tête inclinée profondément, attendant que son Maître étire son bras.

Alors que Todd regardait l'humain se lever, ce dernier présenta sa poitrine d'une façon appropriée comme un esclave se devait de le faire quand il avait osé déranger son Maître, mettant ses bras sur son côté pour permettre un meilleur accès au wraith pour se nourrir de lui, si c'était son souhait.

Tenté par l'offre, pourtant curieux de savoir pourquoi Méroc était venu à lui _**ici,**_ alors qu'il savait très bien que c'était le dernier endroit où un adorateur devait rechercher son Maître, le wraith fit une pause puis continua son inspection des cocons, poursuivant sa recherche parmi les humains semi-conscients. Ils remuèrent à peine quand il passa devant eux, ces villageois cueillis de la première sélection effectuée sur une planète, résignés à leur sort...d'autres de la plus récente cueillette étaient plus alertes, se réveillant et gémissant leur peur.

-Parles! grogna Todd, conscient que le serviteur le suivait alors qu'il passait d'un cocon à l'autre.

-Votre Compagne, mon Maître...est-ce qu'elle vous a parlé?

Ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, le Commandant déchira rudement la toile qui retenait la forme frêle d'une femelle cueillie sur un monde non encore contaminé par la peste Hoffans et pressa vivement sa main contre son thorax au niveau du coeur. Alors que les crochets agrippaient la chair tiède avec une faim vorace, il envoya sa tête vers l'arrière, permettant à la chaleur de sa vie de courir à travers son corps, sentant chaque cellule se remplir et se revigorer avec une intensité qu'il ne pouvait atteindre seulement qu'à travers sa profonde connexion à Sara dans le moment le plus intense de leur accouplement.

Le glissement sensuel de l'âme humaine vers la mort était un élixir pour son espèce, plus que le nourrissement et il rugit à son achèvement, la sentant tomber en poussière sous sa paume, se baignant dans le cri d'agonie faisant le contrepoids à son propre rugissement de satisfaction.

Enfin repu il recula, permettant à la sensation de la nouvelle vie en lui de s'étirer dans chacune des parties de son corps, sa vigueur et sa santé pleinement restaurées, intoxiqué par la saveur parcourant tout son être.

Puis il retourna son attention vers son serviteur...il était si habitué maintenant après tant d'années à observer cet effrayant spectacle, qu'il ne présentait qu'une attitude silencieuse et humble et des traits indifférents à son Maître. Le wraith prit une profonde respiration et le fixa avec des yeux encore affamés. Il ronronna, sa voix douce et mortelle quand il parla:

- Peut-être devrais-tu me dire de quoi _elle aurait dû_ me parler? Sois bref Méroc...ma faim n'est peut-être pas aussi étanchée qu'elle le devrait.

- De Celui qui a réclamé Dyalla, Mon Seigneur...répondit Méroc d'un ton craintif.

Méroc était maintenant nerveux, réalisant qu'un wraith aussi puissant et maintenant si proche de lui aurait pu encore vouloir se nourrir et l'attaquer brusquement et toute son indifférence habituelle s'envola soudain. Son corps était raide alors qu'il surveillait prudemment ses paroles s'infiltrer dans l'esprit du prédateur.

Le visage du wraith s'adoucit. Todd vit son fidèle serviteur relaxer un peu et lui permit d'un hochement de tête de continuer à parler librement, touchant brièvement l'esprit de l'homme pour l'assurer que tout danger était maintenant passé.

-Elle m'a mentionné tes inquiétudes, Méroc...mon Second est justement en train d'investiguer.

L'homme s'inclina encore, son esprit hésitant mais il insista néanmoins:

-Mon Maître...il semble que celle qui aurait été la favorite au lieu de..

La voix du serviteur mourut alors qu'il ne put prononcer le nom de la Compagne actuelle.

-Que se passe-t-il avec elle? dit le wraith d'une voix cinglante et ennuyée, son souvenir de l'ambition démesurée de cette Néva maintenant rappelé à sa mémoire, fatigué de cette épine constante du désir de certaines adoratrices audacieuses qui complotaient pour atteindre ce qu'elles croyaient la position la plus haute et la plus sécuritaire pour elles sur ce vaisseau.

C'est elle qu'il aurait dû rechercher aujourd'hui pour se nourrir d'elle! pensa-t-il avec humeur.

-Elle lui a servi d'instrument en la matière, termina le serviteur.

-Vraiment? dit le Commandant, cachant tout de même sa surprise qu'elle ait osé se retourner contre lui, voyant tout de suite pourquoi Néva voudrait essayer de glaner de l'information par la servante de Sara et la raison pour laquelle elle complotait.

-Est-ce que Néva croit toujours que je vais la favoriser, la prendre comme concubine? fit-il d'un ton léger, faussement tranquille, cachant sa curiosité mais surtout son inquiétude.

-L'honneur serait très grand, mon Maître...dit Méroc d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion. De s'être vu usurper ce droit par une...par une qui n'est_ pas_ de _notre_ ruche, sans aucune connaissance des services dûs aux maîtres wraith...

La voix du serviteur mourut encore une fois. Il hocha simplement la tête, montrant ainsi qu'il comprenait trop bien le ressentiment et l'amertume de Néva, l'ayant expérimenté lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il connaisse mieux Sara Sheppard.

-Vous conviendrez que c'était plutôt inattendu pour nous, Mon Seigneur...termina-t-il d'une voix prudente, ne voulant surtout pas laisser transparaître un ton trop critique envers le wraith qui avait rejeté l'offre de son Second, lorsque ce dernier lui avait offert Néva en tant que concubine...

Il n'avait aucun désir de mourir ici aujourd'hui!

Todd grogna simplement, cherchant à remettre de l'ordre et du calme dans ses pensées. Tout ceci était une distraction non nécessaire, étant donné les tâches urgentes qu'il devait accomplir en ce jour.

-Aie-je besoin de savoir autre chose, Méroc? dit-il pour encourager son serviteur à conclure.

-Elle a conspiré pour devenir la servante et l'informatrice de la reine, Mon Seigneur...et s'est aussi élevée parmi les rangs des adorateurs de la ruche pour devenir la Femme de Tête(_***)**_**.**

-Mais aucun wraith ne l'a réclamée?

Méroc hésita, puis hocha affirmativement sa tête devant le visage impatient de son Maître:

-Un seul, Mon Seigneur...

Et il ajouta rapidement:

-Puis-je vous suggérer de me laisser prendre ces...futilités en main, Maître? osa-t-il demander.

Todd renifla, hésitant entre punir l'impudence de ce serviteur qui osait prétendre que ces complots n'étaient que des «futilités». Mais il se retint, curieux de découvrir ce que Méroc proposait.

-Parles! dit-il avec un geste large du bras, indiquant son irritation grandissante.

-Seigneur, laissez-moi surveiller Néva, les espionner elle et son Maître. Je sais que vous aviez l'intention de les convoquer, du moins la petite reproductrice, mais je crois que son implication n'est qu'accessoire! Je vais m'appliquer à découvrir réellement de quoi il en retourne et dès que j'aurai des preuves solides, des faits indéniables, je viendrai à vous et vous serez seul juge de l'action à entreprendre...

Todd surveilla du coin de l'oeil le serviteur et soupesa la suggestion de l'humain.

L'homme était tout aussi habile qu'un diplomate et il avait même pressenti que Todd voulait faire appeler Dyalla pour l'interroger. Il était audacieux également, mais à tout le moins l'un de ses plus fidèles et efficaces espions.

Pour rajouter du poids à son offre, Méroc ajouta, non sans hésiter:

Vous aie-je déjà déçu dans le passé, Maître?

Todd devait s'avouer que les services de son Premier Serviteur étaient irréprochables.

-Non, admit-il, considérant finalement que de laisser Méroc appliquer sa suggestion serait pour le moment la meilleure solution et lui permettrait de se concentrer sur ses propres plans.

Alors, nous allons donc agir ainsi, dit-il finalement, s'apprêtant à quitter la réserve alimentaire. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant, Méroc...mais ne les sous-estimes surtout pas et préviens-moi dès que tu auras une seule preuve...

Méroc hocha vivement sa tête en acquiescement mais se hâta alors de rajouter:

-J'ai aussi d'autres nouvelles, Seigneur. En fait, c'était le but principal de ma démarche auprès de vous...

Sans plus de mystère et devant l'irritation évidente de son Maître, il dit:

-Il y a deux humains à votre recherche, Commandant...un Satédien et un autre homme appelé McKay. Les informations me viennent d'une base d'adorateurs d'une planète de votre réserve alimentaire, et elles sont authentifiées!

-Je vois, fit Todd qui cacha aussitôt sa surprise et soupesa soigneusement cette dernière information. Il reprogramma mentalement et minutieusement ce qu'il devrait finalement accomplir aujourd'hui.

-Assures-toi de récompenser grandement tes sources, Méroc. dit-il enfin. Et surtout, tiens-moi au courant le plus vite possible lorsqu'il y aura de nouveaux développements concernant ces deux hommes...

S'inclinant une fois de plus jusqu'à la taille, Méroc quitta le wraith et reprit le corridor, disparaissant rapidement de la vue.

Todd surveilla sa retraite, considérant les dernières nouvelles.

Alors...Atlantis considérait d'essayer de découvrir où il était?

Il n'était pas surpris que certains parmi les atlantes n'aient renié la promesse que Sheppard lui avait faite, celle de ne pas la rechercher, ni de contester la propre décision de Sara Sheppard.

Sachant qu'il ne s'agissait finalement que d'une question de temps avant que cette promesse ne soit brisée, même s'il n'avait aucun doute que c'était quelque chose que Sheppard n'aurait probablement pas approuvé, étant donné qu'il n'y avait QUE ces deux-là qui étaient à sa recherche...

Non...Todd n'était pas du tout étonné que ce soit justement McKay et l'ex-coureur qui aient voulu prendre les choses en leurs propres mains, _sans l'assistance et_ _probablement la connaissance _de personne d'autre dans la cité.

C'était à tout le moins...ennuyant!

_00000_

_Une fois sortit de l'aire des cocons humains, Méroc sentit sa poitrine se desserrer et les battements de son coeur reprendre leur rythme régulier._

_Il savait que son audace aurait put lui coûter sa vie, mais il connaissait bien son Maître maintenant et savait que le Commandant était un être ouvert d'esprit et réceptif..._

…_**.surtout après son repas!**_

_Méroc était soulagé que le wraith ait accepté sa suggestion et lui ait permit de continuer son enquête, ne prenant pas tout de suite les choses en main, ce qui aurait été mortel pour les deux adoratrices et probablement aussi l'Instructeur._

_Bientôt, le serviteur pourrait ramener à son Maître des faits précis concernant cette Néva et surtout ce wraith, les preuves de leurs plans diaboliques pour trahir leur Commandant._

_Mais surtout, ce délai supplémentaire lui permettrait de mettre Dyalla à l'abri!_

_Il désapprouvait tout ce qui se passait, surtout le fait que l'enfant se laissait manipuler par ce trop séduisant et dangereux wraith et surtout par l'ambitieuse et froide nouvelle Femme de Tête. _

_Mais avant tout, il considérait la petite un peu comme sa propre fille et son défi était de la sortir de cette fâcheuse situation le plus vite possible..._

_Méroc savait à quel moment il était favorable de planifier la fuite d'un humain hors d'une ruche...il n'avait pas le désir d'utiliser ses propres tuyaux pour lui-même, mais il connaissait bien un des meilleurs espions du Commandant, l'ex-coureur Jyrik._

_Il savait que ce dernier était le favori en lice qui était destiné à se lier à Dyalla en vue de la reproduction, mais la jeune fille l'avait dédaigné._

_Néanmoins, Méroc savait Jyrik très amoureux et dévoué à sa fille spirituelle._

_Il lui serait facile de le soudoyer pour aider la jeune fille à s'enfuir, si jamais la situation se corsait..._

_Bien que c'était très périlleux pour Méroc et aussi pour l'ex-coureur, il était sûr de pouvoir compter sur Jyrik!_

_Alors au moment où la jeune écervelée serait loin, Méroc pourrait ramener les preuves de l'implication de Néva et de l'Instructeur à son Maître, minimisant également l'implication de la petite reproductrice._

_Si tout allait selon son plan minutieusement réfléchi, le serviteur aurait ainsi sauvé la vie de Dyalla et remplit toute de même la mission confiée par le Commandant._

_Méroc se dirigea vers le quartier communautaire des adorateurs avec de l'espoir au coeur..._

_()()()()()()()()()()_

Le sommeil avait été durement gagné cette nuit après qu'ils soient revenus du jardin jusqu'à leurs appartements et s'étaient installés pour la nuit.

Mais même la vague irrépressible qui les avait menés encore une fois à s'accoupler frénétiquement n'avait pu chasser après coup l'étrange malaise qui était tombé sur eux.

Todd et Sara s'étaient retrouvés tous deux presque séparés par l'étrange tranquillité qu'ils commençaient à ressentir l'un avec l'autre. Les différences entre eux deux n'avaient jamais semblé si durement soulignées, si définies et distinctes et autant l'un que l'autre en étaient tourmentés.

Éventuellement Todd lui avait tourné le dos, pour la première fois n'attirant pas la frêle femelle tout contre lui pour dormir, la laissant se blottir tout contre le bord du vaste lit, comme si elle ne pouvait supporter d'être trop près de lui.

Cela ne changea rien au sentiment d'insatisfaction niché au creux des pensées de Todd et pour la première fois de sa très longue vie, il souhaitât être quelqu'un d'autre que la créature prédatrice qu'il était.

Le matin amena peu de changement...ils prirent leur bain et s'habillèrent en silence, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulant aborder ce qui les avait amené à cette impasse. Ce fut juste après qu'il l'eut laissé au laboratoire avec quelques techniciens pour l'assister et qu'il revint tard dans l'après-midi que le Commandant wraith se dit qu'assez était assez!

Il décida d'attaquer de front le dilemme.

Congédiant les autres wraith, Todd se tourna vers la femme occupée à vérifier la toxicité dans un échantillon d'ADN, alors qu'ils avaient auparavant discuté du fait qu'il était plus que possible que la drogue Hoffans ait pour cible autant les polymérases humains que wraith.

C'était un travail demandant beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, mais nécessaire s'ils voulaient découvrir pourquoi la mutation était si dévastatrice autant du côté wraith qu'humain. Patiemment, il attendit qu'elle termine ce qu'elle était en train d'accomplir avant de s'approcher, debout devant le plan de travail, vérifiant le résultat de ses propres simulations une fois de plus.

-Sara...dit la voix profonde et vibrante, brisant le silence à la fin.

Ce malaise qui avait existé entre eux depuis presqu'un jour entier devait cesser. Même la connexion qu'ils avaient entre eux avait été passive à tout le moins, et c'était peut-être ce qui l'avait le plus troublé.

Sara semblait distante à son plan de travail et ne répondit pas à l'appellation de son nom.

-Nous _**devons**_parler...dit Todd d'une voix patiente mais déterminée.

Elle se figea, sortant brusquement de son état de concentration et leva finalement la tête vers son Compagnon. Elle hocha finalement la tête, ne pouvant qu'être d'accord et glissa de derrière les machines où elle se tenait pour le rejoindre alors qu'il lui tendait la main.

Sara la prit et il l'attira plus près de lui, grognant sa satisfaction et son plaisir de l'avoir là, passant derrière elle ensuite pour mordiller gentiment sa nuque alors que le dos de la jeune femme reposait sur sa large poitrine. Malgré tout il pouvait encore sentir son hésitation, l'ambiguïté et la nature troublée de son esprit tout autant que sa joie de sentir son corps mâle tout contre le sien.

La conversation qu'il envisageait n'était pas commencée mais elle réussit à dire quelques mots, malgré sa nervosité évidente.

-J'avais juste besoin de...(elle fit une pause, expirant lourdement alors qu'elle restructurait ses pensées encore une fois)...de faire de l'ordre dans ma tête, termina-t-elle.

-Je comprends, dit-il doucement. Il caressa de son doigt la peau de sa nuque autant qu'il le fit de son esprit quand il s'ouvrit à lui, heureux de la réapparition de leur lien.

Leur connexion était si nécessaire et c'était comme s'ils avaient tous deux recommencer à respirer!

- Nous partageons tant de choses, petite humaine...dit-il lentement.

Prenant une respiration intense alors que la course lente de ses doigts sur sa peau faisait surgir une chair de poule provoquée par son désir, Sara glissa sa main sur la sienne et se demanda encore une fois comment elle pouvait être devenue si «à l'aise» avec le meurtre de ceux de sa propre espèce?

-Oui..fit-elle doucement et distraitement, envoûtée alors que ses bras l'enserraient possessivement. C'est vrai, dit-elle.

-Tu m'aimes.

Il avait dit ces mots tranquillement, comme un fait indéniable et ils s'infiltrèrent dans son esprit comme un écho alors qu'il la retourna pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, son propre regard intense, répondant sans utiliser de mots à sa propre question.

- Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà? dit Sara d'un ton moqueur, dans un essai pitoyable pour détendre l'atmosphère,

-Tu acceptes ce que je suis...à cause de cela, dit Todd gravement, ne se laissant pas du tout émouvoir par son trait de dérision.

Fermant ses yeux, la jeune femme ne pouvait plus nier cette vérité.

Ce qu'elle s'était demandée et se demandait encore était si la base de toutes ses valeurs personnelles avait été érodée par son exposition permanente à lui, à ceux de son espèce?

Pouvait-elle avoir tant changé que ça, accepter sans un seul scrupuleceque Todd était et oui, l'aimer _passionnément_ malgré cela?

Son esprit était dans le sien, examinant ses pensées alors qu'elles lui passaient dans la tête tout le film bouleversé des quelques derniers jours, mieux que si elle avait pu articuler ses peurs. Elle le sentit bouger encore plus près d'elle, la chaleur de son corps apparente à travers le lourd manteau de cuir.

Murmurant dans son oreille, la respiration de Todd fut comme un vent chaud alors qu'elle souleva les fins poils contre la base de sa nuque.

-Tu es toujours humaine, Sara...et née de la planète Terre. Je ne peux prendre ton identité, ou voler ce qui fait de toi _qui _tu es..

Penchant sa tête et de sa main libre caressant sa joue, il ajouta tranquillement:

-...comme tu ne peux pas non plus changer mes expériences de vie et ma nature intrinsèque.

-Mais on peut en changer une partie!

Soudain passionnée, la voix de la jeune femme était vibrante, exprimant avec intensité ses espoirs et son excitation évidente car il y avait une façon de changer les wraith maintenant. Pas celle que Carson Becket avait au tout début inventé pour transformer un wraith en humain...rien d'aussi drastique, mais plutôt la dernière percée sur laquelle il travaillait.

-Bientôt le rétrovirus sera perfectionné! Vous n'aurez plus à vous nourrir d'humains..

L'interrompant, le wraith parla d'une voix claire et grave:

-Mais ce n'est pas le pire de nos problèmes présentement, Sara...

Paresseusement, la main posée sur sa nuque vint prendre tendrement son menton puis sans parler, il la fit descendre le long de son cou, sur une épaule, se posant ensuite sur la cicatrice de sa poitrine, poursuivant sa course lente vers sa taille pour finir par la reposer sur sa hanche.

Todd adorait faire durer le suspense, son ton et son air mystérieux ponctuant le tout. Mais elle ne se fit pas prendre et elle attendit très patiemment qu'il poursuive, ce qu'il fit enfin:

– -Il y a un plus grand besoin présentement pour mon espèce. Et c'est bien plus urgent que de trouver une nouvelle source de nourrissement...

Levant un doigt en face d'elle pour empêcher Sara de protester alors que la bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvrait déjà, Todd étudia ensuite distraitement les petits crochets de sa fente nourricière maintenant au repos, faisant glisser cette main de nouveau vers sa hanche, ses doigts étendus.

- Et concernant ce besoin-là...j'aurai besoin de ton amour et de ton aide.

- Mais tu as mon amour et mon aide, Todd! lui dit naïvement la jeune femme d'une voix très assurée, vibrante de son amour authentique.

Elle frémit légèrement, se demandant toutefois ce qu'il allait dire...

-Tu le sais bien! termina-t-elle pour rajouter du poids à ses mots.

Ronronnant, Todd sourit doucement, son expression chaleureuse.

-Oui, je le sais petite humaine, dit-il. Et il se pencha pour l'embrasser, goûtant la douceur de sa bouche avant de briser le baiser aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait commencé...et nous allons trouver une façon de transformer les wraith, Sara. Mais ce ne sera pas de la manière dont tu l'envisages...

L'examinant prudemment en fronçant les sourcils, Sara se tendit vers lui, soudain remplie à la fois de curiosité et d'appréhension.

Il y avait quelque chose de colossal et d'incongru qui était transporté vers elle par leur lien, autant que par l'intensité évidente chez son Compagnon, comme s'il voulait mettre du poids sur l'importance de ce qu'il allait lui révéler.

-Et Comment comptes-tu faire ça? demanda-t-elle enfin, un peu méfiante.

-Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de reines, Sara...et les Matriarches qui ont porté les reines tout autant que les mâles comme moi sont en train de mourir.

-De mourir. Pourquoi?

Elle faillit ajouter ironiquement que ça n'avait pas tant d'importance que cela que les salopes et les super-salopes se meurent, _bon débarras!_ mais elle reconnut que ce n'était pas le bon moment, ni la bonne circonstance.

Todd la regarda dans les yeux, son expression toujours énigmatique.

-Notre propre génome a quelques erreurs fatales, laissées par nos pro-géniteurs Lantéens quand ils ont..

Le corps de Sara devint raide, sa curiosité cédant la place à son agacement.

_Mais de quoi parlait-il? Pourquoi les Anciens auraient-ils fait cela? Oui, ils n'étaient que des humains après tout et avaient fait des erreurs, mais pourquoi manipuler le génome wraith alors qu'ils avaient toutes les preuves possibles dans les archives d'Atlantis que les Anciens avaient plutôt laissé tomber l'espèce créée de l'évolution de l'Iratus ayant absorbé l'ADN humain? Certes une lâcheté déplorable, mais ils n'avaient laissé aucune preuve de nouvelles expérimentations sur eux, non?_

Elle décida de laisser tomber le déni qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui servir en réponse à cette affirmation, en revenant à leurs propres expérimentations pour trouver un moyen de faire cesser les wraith de se nourrir de force vitale humaine:

-Todd, tu sais que je vais trouver une façon d'y arriver, n'est-ce-pas? dit-elle pour lui montrer qu'elle ne démordait pas de trouver une façon de corriger le rétrovirus et de le rendre sans danger pour son espèce. Que _**nous**_ allons y arriver?

Il lui fit un sourire navré avant de continuer:

-Cela ne changera rien...car elles sont en train de mourir, peu importe la raison! Et on ne peut permettre que cela continue.

-Nous allons travailler plus fort pour trouver un traitement pour ces deux problèmes, répliqua vaillamment Sara, se libérant un peu de son étreinte pour lever la tête vers lui et le regarder intensément. Nous allons faire tout ce qu'il faudra, Todd!

La ramenant presque agressivement tout contre lui, il ronronna les prochains mots d'une façon détachée:

- _**Tout **_ce qu'il faudra, ma Sara?

-Oui! dit-elle avec ferveur.

_Car elle savait que tous deux, ils pourraient trouver des solutions à presque tout ce qui se présenterait à eux...avec de la foi on pouvait soulever des montagnes, n'est-ce-pas? Ils pourraient même trouver une cure à une journée pluvieuse ensemble!_

Alors Todd poussa une longue exclamation soulagée, expirant un long «ahhhhhhh» qui aurait pu faire sourire Sara si elle n'avait pas été soudain alertée, consciente tout-à-coup qu'elle était en train de tomber dans un de ses pièges.

– -Attends, dit-elle tranquillement...de quoi parles-tu exactement?

Il ronronna, si tranquillement qu'elle put à peine l'entendre:

-Je voudrais que tu portes ma progéniture, ma Sara. dit-il tout-de-go.

-Tu veux QUOI!

Les yeux verts qui le regardaient devinrent soudain sombres et la bouche de Sara resta ouverte un bon moment tant elle était stupéfiée...

Elle s'était attendue à bien des choses, mais pas _**ça**_! D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.

-Mais...c'est quelque chose d'impossible! dit Sara, toujours sur le coup du choc et de l'incrédulité.

-C'est là que tu as tort... dit Todd avec ce maudit air mystérieux.

_Sara se souvint alors de la conversation mentale entre le wraith et la Matriarche, alors que Todd avait évoqué un moyen d'entrecroiser le mode reproducteur de son espèce avec ceux des humains de la terre._

_Mais elle n'était pas alors sûre de comprendre la traduction, et elle se préoccupait bien plus à ce moment-là de leur survie! _

_Et même s'il existait une telle possibilité, - car dans le moment les deux systèmes étaient récessifs, tout comme un chien s'accouplant avec un chat ne donne...en __fait, rien! - alors il faudrait des années et des années de recherche et d'expérimentation et elle ne verrait jamais de son vivant ce genre de traitement_ _devenir réel._

-C'est possible, petite humaine...et cela a même été fait dans le passé, dit alors Todd.

Voyant que son attention était maintenant fixée intensément sur lui, le wraith devint très intense, son attitude changeant presque entièrement:

-Quelle est ta réponse? la pressa-t-il alors que la stupeur et le chaos était encore dans la tête de sa Compagne.

Elle avait à peine compris le sens de sa question ou plutôt de sa requête, qu'il voulait déjà connaître sa réponse!

….avant même qu'elle n'ait pris connaissance de toutes les implications, avant même qu'elle n'ait même envisagé l'idée d'avoir des enfants même d'un humain, elle qui n'en voulait plutôt pas? (et cela avait été même très clair entre elle et Rodney lorsqu'il l'avait demandé en mariage, se rappela-t-elle).

Sa stupeur ne diminua même pas un peu. Sa façon de lui demander une question si incroyable, si énorme ne lui permit même pas le temps de s'ajuster, alors Sara Sheppard ne put que rester figée, silencieuse, sa bouche toujours grande ouverte alors qu'elle le fixait comme s'il avait perdu complètement la raison. (ce qu'elle croyait en ce moment même!)

Réalisant qu'elle hoquetait presque comme un poisson hors de l'eau, elle se débattit intérieurement pour trouver une réplique qui lui donne le temps de prendre du recul, ses émotions se promenant comme dans des montagnes russes, le coeur presqu'au bord des lèvres.

Elle savait aussi, de toutes ses fibres et par leur connexion, ce qu'il espérait d'elle...

Todd...dit-elle lentement. Je..mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien dire? D'abord je n'ai jamais voulu avoir d'enfants, vois-tu?

Il gronda mais le son en était doux.

Dans son esprit il pouvait apercevoir son incrédulité, ses peurs, le tourment de sa psyché venant jusqu'à lui comme une tempête, bougeant tout à coup entre le déni et l'acceptation.

-Tu es _mon futur_, Sara Sheppard...je ne le suggérerais pas si je croyais qu'il y avait vraiment un autre moyen.

Elle le détesta soudain pour ainsi la manipuler, comprenant enfin ces mots énigmatiques qu'il lui avait dit il y a quelques jours: _«Tu es mon futur...»_

_«Mon futur? Ah oui, mon oeil!» _

Oh qu'il était habile mais aussi sans coeur de lui dire cela, alors qu'elle se sentait tellement vulnérable si près de lui, pleine de compassion, si touchée par ce qui affectait son espèce entière!

Avalant péniblement, étourdie, Sara s'appuya contre lui, lui cachant ainsi son visage, permettant au tourment de tout son être de s'apaiser et de filer tout comme le sable entre les doigts pendant qu'elle examinait la proposition saugrenue:

– - Et comment te proposes-tu de faire cela, dit-elle...par FIV?

Le wraith relaxa un peu, les muscles de son corps se desserrant alors qu'il attendait anxieusement sa réponse. Il posa sa bouche sur les doux cheveux du dessus de sa tête, capable de comprendre la signification de cette «FIV» (fécondation un vitro) par leur connexion. Un grand rire espiègle s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il dit:

-C'est plutôt par un traitement que j'ai développé et qui permettrait à nos gamètes de se combiner de la manière_ que nous préférons tous les deux_...

Son amusement traversa le lien entre eux deux et il put la sentir s'assombrir, ennuyée de sa légèreté apparente sur cette question, alors que le moment était grave...il ajouta:

-Je n'ai aucun désir de me fier à des méthodes si hasardeuses et archaïques pour nous assurer d'une grossesse, même si c'est à travers les limites de nos espèces. Cependant...

Sa main reprit le menton de la jeune femme dans ses doigts fermes pour la regarder intensément encore une fois:

-Étant donné les similarités entre nos deux espèces, on peut aussi fortement supposer qu'il y ait eu un échange de gènes quand les Anciens ont interféré entre nos deux races dans le modèle biologique à travers un intermède temporel de près de trente mille de vos années...

- Oulà, arrêtes un peu! dit alors Sara, confuse de tout ce discours scientifique, alors qu'elle accédait finalement à la simple notion que _cela était possible!_

Se secouant et tentant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il venait d'affirmer, - une manipulation des gènes qui s'était semble-t-il, si elle l'en croyait, échelonnée sur plus de trente mille années! Un traitement qui permettrait à leur deux espèces d'arrêter leurs gènes d'être récessifs l'un à l'autre et de se combiner? Alors là, on était en pleine science-fiction! -

Sara réussit à faire une question à travers l'incohérence de tout ce fatras d'informations qu'elle recevait bien trop vite et en un seul coup:

-Quel...traitement, Todd?

-Nous aurions à le prendre tous les deux, continua le wraith avec un enthousiasme très visible, comme si elle avait déjà accepté...il va juste falloir faire quelques... ajustements mineurs à notre génome à tous deux, dit-il.

Il enveloppa alors l'esprit de la jeune femme à travers le sien, lui reliant l'analyse complète de tout le contenu de l'information scientifique de ce traitement.

-Ainsi, continua-t-il à voix haute, les difficultés habituelles de l'hybridation comme l'infertilité, les maladies dégénératives par exemple, seront évitées par cette méthode.

Sara se libéra nerveusement de son étreinte et commença à marcher vers l'autre côté du laboratoire, de toute évidence encore très perturbée par sa suggestion.

Le langage de son corps convoyait à Todd tous ses doutes, même si elle avait bien compris les explications médicales et chimiques transmises par le lien.

Un examen pourtant superficiel des données qu'il venait de lui transmettre mentalement, mais aussi la réalisation soudaine qu'il leur avait - qu'il _lui_ avait!- soutirés des informations secrètes lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble sur Atlantis, commencèrent à mettre toutes les pièces ensemble en place dans l'esprit de Sara.

Todd attendait toujours sa réponse.

-Je ne sais pas..._ohmondieu! _Mais dans quoi est-ce que je m'embarquerais alors...encore! fit la jeune femme d'un ton désespéré.

Todd attendit que Sara se calme un peu avant de dire:

-Petite humaine, c'est le seul moyen de s'en sortir..et cela pour nos deux espèces!

Elle hocha la tête, encore en déni:

-Non non, dit-elle fermement, entêtée. Nous allons commencer du tout début, Todd...nous retournerons à l'étape de l'évolution pour vous. On...on va faire en sorte que vous n'ayez plus besoin de vous nourrir de la force vitale humaine en réactivant votre système digestif dormant, tout comme la méthode de Becket le préconise...je sais qu'il y a eu des erreurs fatales, de grosses conséquences, mais on peut réussir à les surmonter, faire en sorte que votre diète ne se limite pas qu'aux humains pour commencer et...

-Mon espèce sera tout de même mourante, la coupa Todd tranquillement mais fermement, arrêtant le discours rapide et frénétique de sa Compagne. Sara, si nous n'avons plus les femelles dont nous avons besoin pour nous reproduire, peu importe que nous nous nourrissions d'humains ou non, notre extinction sera juste...inévitable!

Son commentaire sonnait le glas pour les arguments de Sara.

Elle tomba dans un silence pesant, tous ses instincts réclamant le retour de son esprit en elle-même, se retirant de celui de Todd alors qu'elle devenait de plus en plus inconfortable. Elle poussa soudain un petit rire creux et dérisoire, se rappelant les mots de Rodney beaucoup trop clairement:

"_Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à tes parents, Sara? "Hey! J'ai de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles! La bonne est que vous n'aurez jamais à faire les babysitters..." _

Elle se demanda ce qu'il aurait dit maintenant, alors qu'il serait prouvé qu'il aurait eu tort! Connaissant McKay, elle rumina plusieurs réactions qu'il aurait pu avoir, se valant un regard interrogateur et perplexe du wraith, debout et attendant sa prochaine réplique.

-Tu as une telle façon de demander ça! fit-elle en ricanant bêtement, encore étourdie, se morigénant de ne pas l'avoir vu venir, se sentant comme si elle vacillait sur le bord d'un précipice si profond qu'elle n'en voyait pas le fond!

Elle hocha la tête et répéta encore une fois:

-Je ne sais vraiment pas, Todd. Je ne peux pas me décider ainsi, pas sans..

Le wraith vint rapidement vers elle, agrippa ses bras, la mettant en face de lui pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux et il dit d'une voix plutôt brusque:

-J'ai _**besoin**_ d'une réponse, Sara.

Alors que ses ongles plongeaient aveuglément dans sa chair, la jeune femme ferma ses yeux en soupirant, lui ouvrant totalement son esprit, envoyant ses pensées le long des fils qui les reliaient ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente le grondement qui secoua tout son corps jusqu'au sien.

Cherchant désespérément un sentiment qui lui transmettrait la véracité de sa peur, Sara passa par-dessus les couches d'arrogance et de volonté indomptable du wraith, trouva à son tour des émotions bien cachées:

Sa solide croyance que son traitement fonctionnerait mais surtout, sa confiance totale en elle. Elle fut stupéfaite de réaliser que sa foi en elle irradiait totalement en lui!

Elle en fut si impressionnée, même si elle savait très bien qu'il la manoeuvrait avec ses propres émotions, car même basé sur l'utilisation de son amour et de sa compassion, cela ne changeait rien...

Car elle connaissait maintenant la vérité.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Quelque part dans un autre vaisseau-ruche... **_

_**-Ça**_...ça ne signifie rien de bon! dit McKay, indigné.

Se propulsant sur ses genoux, le Canadien grogna en se frottant les tempes pour chasser la migraine habituelle, alors qu'il sortait de l'inconscience.

La dernière chose dont il se rappelait était la vue déplaisante d'une arme paralysante wraith apparaissant brusquement devant lui, alors que l'éclair bleu jaillissait et atteignait chaque nerf de son corps.

Il réussit à lancer un vague coup d'oeil à son compagnon déjà éveillé, voyant qu'il était à l'autre bout de la cellule.

Ronon était en position semi-assise, ses bras sur ses genoux, son dos appuyé contre le mur de leur prison. Il envoya un regard à l'expression fataliste et un haussement d'épaule à McKay, car il n'y avait vraiment rien à répliquer sur leur situation actuelle.

Après le choc, se réveillant plus tôt que le scientifique, Ronon Dex s'était retrouvé entouré d'un environnement beaucoup trop familier, décidant qu'il ne valait pas la peine de perdre de l'énergie en se ruant contre les barreaux de leur cellule.

Il attendit simplement que son compagnon d'infortune se réveille pour pouvoir réfléchir ensemble à un moyen de sortir d'ici...car un Rodney McKay entièrement fonctionnel et conscient était essentiel à ce plan.

Il aimait le fait que le savant canadien trouvait toujours la ou les bonnes solutions ultimement, quand il était sous une grande pression.

Faisant un signe de la tête, il indiqua à l'autre une couple d'assiettes creuses qui avaient été placées sur le sol, juste à côté des barreaux de la cellule.

-Ils ont laissé d'la bouffe. dit-il.

Surpris, McKay se mit en position assise et s'étira péniblement pour jeter un oeil sur la matière brunâtre et grumeleuse qui était étalée d'une façon pas trop appétissante dans des contenants gris d'une matière inconnue.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, fit McKay d'un ton un peu dégoûté, mais moi je vous dis que "bouffe" est une description très pauvre pour ça!

Haussant encore une fois ses épaules, le satédien fut pragmatique dans sa réponse:

-Des calories, c'est des calories. Et au moins, on n'est pas dans des cocons...

Les yeux bleus du savant s'ouvrirent grand en regardant son ami, alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de dire:

-Non, c'est vrai ça? Merci monsieur Évidence...et pourquoi donc?

Ronon grimaça, bougeant légèrement pour changer de position pour qu'il puisse observer l'extérieur de la cellule d'un angle différent:

-Sais pas.

-Génial, fit le scientifique irrité.

Il entreprit de se lever en vacillant, mettant une main au mur jusqu'à ce que son étourdissement soit passé. Ayant repris son équilibre il se dirigea vers la porte, regardant à travers la toile le drone solitaire laissé là pour monter la garde.

La créature verte et imposante était debout, immobile, tenant son arme paralysante contre lui dans ses deux bras, son dos et son visage masqué, retourné dans la position opposée à eux.

Un grondement régulier résonna sous les pieds de McKay, lui laissant savoir que la ruche était en mouvement, probablement en hyperespace...

Il se retourna vers Ronon avec une autre question sur les lèvres. Cependant, il semblait qu'aucune aide ne viendrait de cette direction. Alors il abandonna et surveilla le corridor adjacent, regardant la brume faible et habituelle qui courait sur le plancher, tamisant la lumière qui en sortait.

Rodney McKay soupira et accueillit l'attente inévitable, refusant de laisser sa bouche former des mots inutiles en vue de remplir le vide du silence.

Retournant après un moment vers le mur du fond de la cellule où se tenait Ronon il décida d'imiter son ami et de se glisser le long du mur, étirant ses jambes près de celle du satédien.

Éventuellement, - évidemment! - le scientifique n'y tint plus et brisa le silence, demandant:

-Est-ce que par hasard on vous aurait laissé savoir pourquoi nous sommes ici et combien de temps on va devoir encore attendre?

Hochant vigoureusement sa tête en négation, ses dreadlocks suivant le mouvement, la réponse de Ronon fut plus que parcimonieuse:

-Non.

Le satédien sentit l'impatience de McKay et ajouta:

-Mais un des officiers wraith est venu nous observer tous deux pendant que vous étiez encore inconscient. Puis il est reparti...

-Ah bon. Juste comme ça?

– - Ouais McKay. Juste comme ça! répondit Ronon en lui retournant un regard si irrité, que Rodney n'osa pas laissé fuser que le satédien ne leur apprenait vraiment _rien_ _d'utile!_

-Alors j'imagine qu'on a plus qu'à attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils daignent décider de ce qu'ils vont faire de nous! gémit le scientifique.

Ce qui n'était définitivement pas du tout de son goût...

(à suivre)

_**(*)**_ : «Femme de Tête»:

Il s'agit d'un titre honorifique parmi les adoratrices, une sorte de figure de proue qui honore d'habitude la position d'une adoratrice ancienne mais surtout la plus convoitée et digne de confiance des Maîtres.

À ne pas confondre avec la «Mère»: cette dernière est une plus vieille et mature adoratrice, possédant beaucoup d'expérience, d'habitude une qui est née sur la ruche ou une des planètes d'adorateurs. Elle prend soin des autres adorateurs, surveille leur travail, distribue les tâches et fait respecter les règlements. Elle a donc plus de pouvoir que la Femme de Tête qui elle, est un peu le porte parole des adoratrices et la première en titre, si jamais un wraith de haut rang désire se trouver une adoratrice et concubine personnelle.


	17. Chapter 17

_La Compagne_

_Chapitre XVII_

_**De retour sur la ruche de Todd...**_

_* flashback*_

_-Il reste que tu désires manipuler nos deux ADN! Il s'agit peut-être seulement du système de reproduction, mais cela comporte des risques importants! disait Sara._

_Étendus tous deux l'un contre l'autre dans leur grand lit, Todd et Sara avaient longuement discuté ensemble après que le wraith ait révélé à la jeune femme son propre plan pour sauver son espèce, mentionnant incidemment ses propres recherches secrètes pour trouver un traitement en ce sens._

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'insurges, Sara Sheppard...votre Carson Becket n'a-t-il pas fait de même et bien pire lorsqu'il a créé le traitement qui a transformé un wraith en être humain? répliqua Todd._

_-Je ne m'insurge pas vraiment, dit Sara, piquée au vif. Je ne renie pas ce qui s'est passé sur Atlantis et je n'ai jamais été d'accord au sujet de cette expérience du Docteur Becket. Je n'étais pas encore arrivée dans la cité à ce moment-là et si ça avait été le cas, je m'y serais vivement opposée! Est-ce que ça aurait changé grand-chose à leur décision? Ça je ne le crois pas..._

_- Mais tu comprends bien mon point, petite humaine. Je sais que ces manipulations sont périlleuses, mais je t'assure que j'ai mené plusieurs simulations qui ont toutes été couronnées de succès...je ne mettrais pas ta santé en péril, si je n'étais pas certain que tout irait bien!_

_Todd prit entre ses doigts la main de sa Compagne et la plaça sur son coeur, comme s'il voulait par ce geste lui signifier la sincérité de ses dires._

_-Tu es un grand scientifique, dit Sara. J'ai confiance en toi. Là n'est pas la question! Sur Atlantis quand tu travaillais avec nous, tu as "subtilisé" une copie de la formule du rétrovirus de Carson pour vous redonner le plein fonctionnement de votre système digestif et ainsi annihiler votre besoin de vous nourrir d'humains. Tu as pris la relève et mené brillamment tes recherches de ton côté, puis tu t'es traité toi-même ainsi que tout ton équipage. Mais là, le cancer est arrivé comme un effet secondaire fulgurant et en a tué plusieurs...tu serais toi-même mort Todd, si tu n'avais pas pris un moyen drastique et quasiment mortel pour survivre. Alors vois-tu, j'ai raison d'avoir peur!_

_-Je ne te blâme pas Sara, dit doucement le wraith. Mais je t'ai fait part de ma formule et tu l'as trouvée sans défaut. Nous venons de passer deux heures dans le laboratoire et tu as toi-même approuvé mon traitement pour nous permettre tous deux de procréer..._

_Sara sourit à la logique et à l'éloquence de son Compagnon de vie._

_Nonchalamment, elle traça du doigt les impressionnants tatouages de son thorax et de ses bras, terminant en remontant sa main jusqu'à son visage, dessinant rêveusement de la même manière l'étoile éclatée autour de son oeil._

_Oui en effet, après le choc qui avait suivi la requête audacieuse de Todd, - qu'elle porte sa progéniture! - malgré ses explications données par leur lien mental, elle avait exigé de prendre connaissance de ses travaux au complet. _

_Le traitement de Todd l'impliquait tout autant qu'elle et consistait en une série d'injections qui auraient peut-être quelques effets désagréables, mais qui permettrait à leurs gamètes de devenir compatibles et dans un laps de temps limité cependant à quelques mois, ouvrirait la porte à l'inconcevable...soit concevoir un enfant en s'accouplant tout naturellement comme ils le faisaient régulièrement, sans méthodes artificielles!_

_La beauté de tout cela était que leur système reproducteur mutuel redevenait le même qu'auparavant au bout de quelques mois...mais si Sara ne devenait pas enceinte après quelques essais, il leur faudrait alors recommencer à prendre encore une fois le traitement. _

_Elle avait vérifié et revérifié le programme de traitement de Todd et n'y avait trouvé aucun défaut, aucun danger réel à part quelques effets secondaires déplaisants._

_-Oui, c'est vrai j'ai approuvé ce traitement, admit-elle. Et je suis impressionnée! Tu es vraiment brillant! conclut-elle, ne cachant pas l'admiration dans sa voix._

_Todd sourit - pas modestement, ce n'était pas dans la nature wraith! - et rapprocha Sara de son visage, posant un baiser tendre sur son front._

_-Donc...dit-il lentement en la regardant ensuite dans les yeux...tu acceptes ma proposition?_

_Elle poussa un petit soupir irrité._

_-Mais où est l'urgence? geignit-elle. Je demande un temps de réflexion!_

_-D'accord...je t'accorde dix secondes. dit Todd et alors que Sara levait la tête en haussant les sourcils pour le regarder avec scepticisme, elle réalisa qu'il ne blaguait qu'à peine._

_-Sérieusement, reprit le Commandant en prenant le menton de la jeune femme entre ses doigts. Le temps nous manque, Sara. Et comme je te l'ai démontré plus tôt au laboratoire, les Matriarches se meurent et bientôt, nous n'aurons plus suffisamment de reines non plus pour assurer la relève. Si l'on compte le temps pour nous deux de prendre le traitement, prenant pour acquis que nous aurions la chance que cela fonctionne dès la première fois, il reste que la gestation humaine est plus longue que celle des femelles wraith. Et même si j'ai de grands espoirs que ta grossesse soit un succès et que notre progéniture soit viable, c'est tout de même une grande aventure qui demandera du temps!_

_Sara était restée bouche bée car son Compagnon parlait rarement avec autant de mots, ni même d'enthousiasme. Elle croyait presque entendre un plaidoyer de Rodney McKay quand il cherchait l'approbation de l'équipe pour un de ses plans impossibles!_

_-Je voudrais que tu sois la mère de nos enfants, Sara...dit Todd en la prenant subitement tout contre lui, la serrant contre sa large poitrine et posant son menton sur le dessus de sa tête, respirant l'odeur florale de sa chevelure._

_-Oui oui c'est toujours comme ça. "Je voudrais, je veux!" Et moi, te demandes-tu ce que MOI je veux? ronchonna Sara en le repoussant légèrement, levant ses yeux dans les yeux de démon du wraith qui la regarda, de l'amusement retroussant les coins de sa bouche._

_- Petite humaine, dit-il de cette voix ronronnante et séductrice. Tu oublies que je peux lire en toi en ce moment. Et tu as cheminé depuis que je t'ai fait cette requête. Je sais que tu le veux autant que moi maintenant...ahhh disons presque autant que moi!_

_Cela lui valut un coup de poing dans l'estomac, faisant rire le grand wraith qui ne ressentait pas grand douleur alors que Sara y avait mit pourtant toutes ses forces, poussée par un élan mi-taquin mi-rageur, exaspérée qu'il la devine toujours si facilement._

_Sara ne put résister à ce grand rire sonore et pouffa de rire également, redevenant sérieuse presque tout de suite, plaçant d'elle-même cette fois-ci sa main sur le coeur du wraith dont elle était amoureuse._

_-Bon, je veux bien porter ta progéniture, céda-t-elle finalement. Mais on va commencer par un et on verra apr.. Aïï__ïïïïïe!_

_Elle poussa un petit cri alors que Todd venait de l'écraser tout contre sa poitrine, la broyant dans un élan d'allégresse très wraith._

_Elle ressentit alors la joie et le triomphe du wraith à travers leur connexion._

_Mais encore une fois, elle fut remplie d'appréhension en pensant au lendemain..._

"_Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de lui promettre, là?"_

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Quelques temps plus tard...**_

Se tordant sur le lit, les couvertures la recouvrant mouillées de sa sueur, Sara Sheppard gémit, se réveillant alors que la brûlure aux tréfonds de son corps atteignait un crescendo.

Elle repoussa brusquement les couvertures pour permettre à l'air frais de la caresser, un baume rafraîchissant sur sa peau recouverte de transpiration.

Étendue là, oppressée, seule dans le noir elle se sentait malade, moche...une vague nauséeuse la saisit aussitôt, remplissant sa bouche de salive. Elle se leva brusquement mais vacilla sur ses jambes faibles, se précipitant le plus vite possible dans la salle de bain, inquiète de ne pas être capable de s'y rendre à temps.

Elle eut pourtant de la chance et eut juste le temps de s'accroupir pour vider ses entrailles en jets violents, ayant l'impression que son ventre se déchirait en deux, ses côtes lui élançant douloureusement à force de vomir.

Il ne lui sembla pourtant pas qu'elle se soit complètement vidée et les spasmes continuèrent en se terminant par un hoquet douloureux. Épuisée, elle s'appuya au montant organique du bain pour reprendre son souffle. Elle observa les mouvements internes de son corps, prudente à ne pas se relever tout de suite, trop vite.

Une autre vague souleva alors son estomac mais elle ne régurgita que de la bile, laissant une impression de brûlure déplaisante dans sa gorge. Si perdue dans sa totale misère elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Todd était soudain à ses côtés, accroupi auprès d'elle, soutenant son poids alors qu'elle avait de nouveaux haut-le-coeur, sa main bienveillante ayant attrapé sa chevelure pour la repousser de côté.

Alors qu'il la maintenait en murmurant des paroles apaisantes dont elle comprenait à peine le sens tant elle était faible, leur connexion était un conduit de glace, fragile dans sa maladie, une douleur qui coulait et désorientait tout son être.

Il l'accueillit volontiers en lui, prenant part à sa souffrance.

La maladie avait fracturé leur lien au début, l'un à part de l'autre et rajoutant à sa détresse, tant sa féroce présence en elle lui manquait. Il appliqua dans son esprit un souffle de réassurance et le baume de sa tendresse alors que le tendon entre eux deux fut de nouveau présent, lui apportant un semblant de paix.

Elle savait que cela devenait difficile pour le wraith aussi, mais elle voyait bien que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la façon dont il avait lui-même supporté les effets secondaires du traitement!

Elle lui envia le fait d'être wraith alors que ceux-ci ne subissaient point les désagréments des nausées.

Bien que Todd ait été lui-même malade pendant une bonne journée, - ayant eu même à déléguer temporairement les commandes totales du vaisseau à son Second - Todd s'était remis beaucoup plus rapidement, grâce à ses facultés régénératives.

Sara se demanda dieu sait combien d'humains avaient dû être consommés pour le "guérir" complètement. Elle le maudit encore une fois car bien qu'il l'avait avisée que les effets secondaires seraient mineurs mais tout de même plus désagréables pour elle que pour lui, elle était frappée par la violence de ces effets et surtout que cela durait bien trop longtemps, bouleversant encore plus son pauvre corps que la seule fois où elle avait fait une méga-gastro, lors d'un séjour en vacances au Mexique.

Elle poussa un petit reniflement dérisoire entre deux haut-le-coeur, se sentant toujours aussi stupide d'avoir cru si aisément ce sale bâtard!

Si Todd lut en elle alors qu'elle ruminait ces pensées ironiques et détestables sur lui, il eut le bon goût de n'en laisser rien paraître.

Épuisée, Sara se releva à demi et poussa faiblement de ses mains contre sa poitrine pour se libérer...mais les mains du wraith se saisirent obstinément mais doucement de ses bras.

"_Tout ce qu'elle voulait était_ _de s'étendre sur le plancher froid, la fraîcheur du sol apaisant la maudite chaleur qui irradiait sans arrêt de tout son corps!" _lut-il en elle.

Mais le wraith était en désaccord et poussa un grognement d'avertissement, la cueillant dans ses bras sans aucun effort pour la ramener sur le grand lit, commençant à replacer les couvertures une fois qu'il l'eut installée dessus quand elle fut soudainement, en quelques secondes, gelée comme si de la glace lui était subitement tombé dessus.

Gémissant, elle se cramponna à lui comme si elle avait peur qu'il la quitte, ses doigts s'accrochant comme des griffes à sa chemise noire. Il commença à la bercer tout contre lui...elle frissonnait et claquait des dents maintenant.

Finalement elle ouvrit péniblement ses yeux gonflés par les larmes de souffrance versées plus tôt, réalisant qu'elle était sur le lit dont les draps étaient maintenant propres, secs et frais. Todd détacha ses doigts toujours agrippés à lui et ils se détachèrent lentement. Il se retourna, se dirigeant vers une table plus loin sur laquelle il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait apercevoir.

Elle tenta de faire sortir des sons de sa gorge, découvrant qu'elle croassait plus qu'elle ne parlait. Sa voix lui sembla appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre quand elle dit:

-Todd...?

Le visage qui se tourna vers elle était profondément inquiet, les sillons sur son front et l'intensité du regard vert-doré plus accentué et sa voix résonna, empreinte d'inquiétude mais de tendresse:

-Il vaut mieux ne pas parler, petite humaine...tu ne vas pas bien.

Glissant alors un bras sous ses épaules il la fit s'asseoir à demi, assez pour amener une tasse à ses lèvres, le liquide tiède touchant ses lèvres parcheminées:

– -Maintenant, tu vas boire ceci...

-Non...non...gémit faiblement Sara, poussant sur son poignet pour refuser le breuvage, comme elle l'avait fait souvent depuis les derniers 48 heures.

_C'était dégueulasse!_

Parfois la présence de Todd était la bienvenue et même essentielle. Elle l'appelait d'un ton désespéré jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne à ses côtés...mais d'autres fois, il lui tombait sur les nerfs et elle ne supportait rien, trouvant sa présence oppressante et irritante, repoussant son bras de la même façon que maintenant, alors qu'il voulait lui faire boire ce liquide immonde.

Elle sentit sa bouche murmurer des paroles contre sa chevelure, alors qu'il respirait lentement son parfum.

Elle voulut dire «je me sens mal», mais elle était si faible que tout ce qui sortit fut:

_-...me ssens m..aal..._

-Cela va t'aider, petite humaine.

Son ton de voix était cependant sévère, ne supportant aucune contradiction.

En colère contre lui mais beaucoup trop faible pour ne faire autre chose que de froncer ses sourcils et lui lancer un regard haineux, Sara ravala les paroles qu'elle n'aurait de toute façon par la force de dire: …_que déjà il lui fallait obéir et se plier à ses quatre volontés en tout temps, et qu'il pourrait au moins avoir la décence et __la compassion de lui __**foutre la paix**__ quand elle était si malade! _

Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas longtemps lui résister alors elle se débrouilla pour ravaler la bile dans sa gorge, sirota ensuite deux petites gorgées du liquide tiède. Le goût sur sa langue fut d'abord doux, suivi d'une impression d'amertume et rendant sa langue épaisse et engourdie.

Elle retourna brusquement sa tête de côté pour éviter de se faire déverser plus de cette concoction déplaisante dans la gorge. Le mouvement amena un autre grognement de déplaisir et d'ennui dans la poitrine du grand wraith mais elle était beaucoup trop enfoncée dans sa propre misère pour faire attention à la bienveillante remontrance.

-Sara...tu vas _tout_ boire! dit-il, sa voix convoyant sa complète assurance qu'elle le ferait, même s'il devait le lui verser lui-même de force au fond de la gorge.

Des doigts durs et forts attrapèrent son menton pour ramener son visage vers lui, plaçant de nouveau le contenant devant ses lèvres. Il savait que cette tisane - fabriquée par une des adoratrices qui venait d'un monde où elle avait été une chamanne célèbre - était plutôt mauvaise au goût, mais elle apaisait les malaises gastriques et réhydratait le corps, calmant aussi la fièvre.

– -Maintenant, bois! ordonna-t-il, insensible à ses larmes de rage et de désespoir.

Todd surveilla chaque goutte alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la bouche de l'humaine, déterminé à s'assurer que le corps de Sara remplaçait les fluides perdus, craignant qu'elle ne devienne déshydratée et que le traitement soit ainsi un total échec.

Son plan ne pouvait pas passer à la prochaine étape, à moins qu'elle ne recouvre complètement la santé. Oui, elle était forte, mais humaine! Cette étape était cruciale dans la réussite de ce qu'il avait envisagé.

La recouchant sur le lit une fois qu'il se fut assuré qu'elle allait garder le liquide ingéré, il lui murmura encore une fois des paroles apaisantes, caressant de sa bouche son front chaud, encore inquiet de la voir fiévreuse mais sachant que la décoction ferait bientôt effet.

Il pouvait également sentir et goûter l'odeur des changements chimiques qui s'effectuaient en elle. Se retournant légèrement, il remit la tasse sur la table avant de retourner pleinement son attention sur sa Compagne et il calma les inquiétudes qui menaçaient de remplir à nouveau son esprit.

Elle était pour la plupart du temps incapable de lire en lui depuis sa maladie, à moins qu'il ne force ses pensées en elle. Mais il lui fallait se montrer prudent pour ne pas qu'elle ait une chance de voir à quel point il avait été si inquiet pour elle dans les derniers 48 heures, ni combien il l'était encore présentement...

Il se concentra sur son corps frêle, faisant un examen complet, ses traits blêmes et fatigués, sa bouche parcheminée et trop exsangue.

Il devait bien admettre que quand il lui avait administré le traitement, il n'avait pas compris à quel point cela serait difficile pour son système immunitaire. Celui des wraith était bien plus formidable et les guérissait à une vitesse ultra, grâce à la régénérescence presqu'immédiate.

Le propre système humain de la jeune femme avait à combattre d'abord «l'envahisseur», avant de rendre les armes et de s'adapter.

Pour lui-même, il y avait eu quelques moments d'inconfort, et même une journée de fièvre...mais il était robuste et en santé et d'ailleurs, la force vitale de deux humains avaient complètement rétabli la balance en lui. Il était maintenant au mieux de ses habiletés et fort capable de s'occuper d'elle en même temps que de mener les affaires de sa ruche, bien aidé en cela par son Second.

Mais maintenant il se sentait morose et vaguement coupable.

Sa Sara, pour qui il avait tant de sentiments déjà en montagnes russes, était malade, épuisée, lui causant un inconfort et presque du remord, même sachant qu'elle avait accepté sa proposition non pas avec un enthousiasme bien délirant, mais du moins avec amour et courage. Elle avait été consciente que sa solution avait des arguments irréfutables et que c'était une aventure qu'ils vivraient à deux, forts de leur connexion solide et de l'espoir de sauver son espèce.

Caressant sa joue avec le dos de sa main nourricière, Todd remarqua que Sara semblait enfin paisible, respirant lentement mais régulièrement, enfin dans un état de demi-sommeil.

Il la regarda intensément et posa un baiser tendre et lent sur ses lèvres sèches, se disant qu'il voulait la garder auprès de lui toute la vie, et plus même!

Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer est que la fièvre tombe vite et que son corps qui semblait encore avoir perdu du poids se remette bien vite du choc. Elle était trop délicate à ses yeux pour le moment, trop pâle et maigre.

Qu'elle ait finalement donné son accord à l'expérience l'avait laissé grandement soulagé. Il avait été reconnaissant qu'elle comprenne enfin l'importance de l'enjeu. Il se remémora le moment où il l'avait rejoint à sa sortie du quartier des cocons, dans le jardin splendide sur la planète:

_« -Viens! lui murmura-t-il en lui tendant la main, la vibration de désir dans son regard profonde et évidente, alors que la voix du wraith chantait sa mélodie particulière._

_Regardant la main offerte, un léger amusement perplexe sur ses traits, Sara plaça ses doigts entre les siens et il l'attira vers elle pour passer son bras autour de sa taille. Reposant sa main sur la courbe douce de sa hanche, ils firent quelques pas dans la nuit profonde et pourpre qui était maintenant tombée sur le jardin merveilleux. _

_Il la mena vers les arbres tout le long du chemin jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une autre clairière où le gazon était court et doux, parsemé de charmantes petites fleurs blanches. Arquées sous le sommet teinté d'argent des arbres - c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une telle espèce! - leurs feuilles frémissaient dans la brise tiède, le parfum exotique de plusieurs essences odorantes et entêtantes envahissant l'air autour d'eux. _

_Todd s'arrêta près d'un bosquet parfumé d'une odeur unique, ramassant une large fleur d'un bleu étrange et doux. Il la plaça spontanément au sommet de sa chevelure, la faisant tenir dans un des noeuds de deux tresses qu'elle avait dû se faire en l'attendant. Puis il laissa traîner ses doigts sur sa joue, ses yeux caressant chaque trait du beau visage en face de lui._

_-Oh! du romantisme...fit-elle d'une voix moqueuse, levant la main pour toucher la fleur aux pétales fragiles de velours dans ses cheveux. Elle lui offrit un doux sourire, attendrie._

_-...est une notion humaine, continua le wraith. _

_Il se pencha en avant pour venir prendre sa bouche de ses lèvres, assez pour partager le sourire en la croquant brusquement mais brièvement._

_-...mais quelquefois un wraith peut faire un geste envers celle qui tient une si grande place dans son coeur, dit-il d'une voix guillerette._

_Les yeux verts de Sara devinrent ronds et foncés, les rendant limpides et encore plus lumineux: _

_- Oh...j'y ai donc une place? murmura-t-elle, soudain émue, toute trace de moquerie envolée._

_-Comment peux-tu encore en douter? demanda-t-il à son tour, gentiment moqueur, amusé par les larmes qui menaçait de tomber du coin des yeux de sa femelle, rendant ses pupilles brillantes comme du cristal. _

_-Sara, petite humaine...ne pleures pas, dit-il en redevenant subitement grave. Il leva la main et effaça rapidement les larmes, en frottant l'eau salée entre ses doigts._

_-Est-ce que tu sais à quel point je t'aime? demanda Sara d'une voix tremblante._

_-Oui...assez pour me donner l'espoir d'une nouvelle vie, un cadeau que personne d'autre que toi n'a jamais offert en sacrifice! fit la voix de Todd, pleine de respect et de passion"_

Le souvenir d'elle dans ses bras cette nuit-là était fervent, passionné. Il lui serait insupportable de la perdre à cause de quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'une défaillance de son système immunitaire!

Il veillerait à ce qu'elle recouvre la santé à tous prix. Il cessa de s'apitoyer sur elle et sur ses propres inquiétudes et redevint l'être fort, audacieux et ouvert d'esprit qu'il était, mettant tous ses espoirs dans la force de la connexion qui les liait.

Il devait s'assurer de sa guérison totale avant de la ramener complètement vers un état de conscience complet avant de prendre la seconde étape de leur but commun. Ç'aurait été inacceptable de la perdre maintenant.

Il décida de donner des ordres pour que son Second assume encore pour une autre journée les commandes de la ruche, décidant de passer entièrement cette journée à ses côtés, aidé seulement de Méroc pour assurer les soins de sa Compagne et la maintenance de leurs quartiers communs.

Avant de se relever, Todd regarda encore une fois l'humaine qui prenait toute la place dans son coeur:

-Dors, ma Sara...lui murmura-t-il doucement. Je jure de te sortir de ce mauvais pas!

_0000000000_

Le Second s'inquiétait de la partie du plan de son Commandant...celle où il désirait se reproduire avec cette Docteur Sheppard, se demandant si son supérieur était vraiment conscient qu'une telle chose pouvait renverser l'équilibre dans la ruche?

Tournant distraitement le cristal de données entre ses doigts, le wraith aurait même secrètement voulu y découvrir une certaine mesure d'impossibilité, l'étudiant méticuleusement comme son Commandant le lui avait recommandé, mais ne put y voir aucun défaut.

La méthodologie impeccable du scientifique Ancien était plus qu'admirable, inspirant même une certaine crainte révérencielle.

C'était le travail de tout un millénaire...combien de temps avait-il dû attendre pour trouver une humaine qui pourrait remplir le rôle qu'il avait prévu? Les humains de cette planète Terre devaient lui avoir amené une grande satisfaction.

Ces pensées ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête malgré le travail qu'il était couramment en train d'effectuer, en particulier la surveillance de cette reine et ses tentatives de lever une mutinerie à bord, tentatives pour lesquelles elle s'était faite remettre au pas par la Matriarche.

Quand cette dernière était venue à bord elle n'avait pas, comme il l'avait évidemment anticipé, replacé la reine dans sa position de plein droit...la seule position que la plupart des wraith pouvaient envisager pour une reine.

Non, elle avait plutôt validé le choix de l'humaine par le Commandant et contre toute attente, appuyant son plan?

Il révisa une multitude de rapports qui avaient besoin de son autorisation...rien de trop urgent: des réparations mineures, quelques changements dans les systèmes de configuration, les corvées habituelles inhérentes à la direction d'un vaisseau-ruche. Il refusa ou approuva au besoin.

Ce travail était d'habitude fastidieux, mais aujourd'hui c'était une distraction qui était la bienvenue, une méthode d'ordonner le travail des autres et de mettre fermement ses inquiétudes tout au fond de son esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'allouer du temps pour examiner le jeu de devinette de son supérieur, si habile dans la manipulation. Il avait encore tant à apprendre de lui!

Se reculant de la console illuminée, il ferma finalement le terminal et son écran, s'appropriant le cristal d'information qu'il remit dans un repli de son long manteau.

Il décida de se diriger vers le laboratoire du Commandant.

Il comprendrait peut-être plus de choses de ce casse-tête, s'il pouvait en soutirer un peu plus d'informations. Il n'y avait aucun mal à anticiper les machinations que son Commandant menait et si cette humaine et son supérieur n'étaient pas là dans le moment, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait dû ignorer la chance d'en apprendre plus.

Déterminé à en profiter, le Second prit le corridor et allongea le pas d'une façon rapide et sûre, passant devant des drones qui s'occupaient de maintenance générale et aussi devant d'autres officiers non masqués.

Il prit le transport jusqu'au niveau des laboratoires et passa les portes sans hésitation...

….alors il fut plutôt surpris de voir la forme du Commandant penché sur un plan de travail, devant un des moniteurs des machines Lantéennes. Ce dernier se raidit en se redressant, son visage portant une expression d'ennui.

-Commandant, fit le Second, empêchant par un grand contrôle sa stupeur de transparaître dans sa voix. Pardonnez cette intrusion...je n'étais pas au courant de votre présence ici.

Todd grogna doucement, mesurant mentalement le sous-commandant, testant le contour de son esprit puis il en poussa durement les barrières, rapidement et inneffectivement levées, les traversant facilement pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Il dut se contrôler pour ne pas «brûler mentalement» son Second, évaluant plutôt les raisons de sa présence ici.

Il savait que la maladie de sa Compagne rendait ses humeurs difficiles à contrôler, tout comme avant qu'il ne conclut son cycle en la prenant physiquement, bouclant la boucle de leur lien.

Ses subalternes avaient trouvé difficile alors de le côtoyer et il devait se montrer prudent, ne pas exagérer en leur imposant encore une fois un tel fardeau sans raison valable.

Pourtant, la présence ici du Second était une interruption dérangeante, à peine acceptable. Se calmant lui-même en prenant une grande respiration, Todd retourna son regard vers l'écran du portable qu'il examinait, lisant les informations qui défilaient de haut en bas. Le rétrovirus affectait définitivement les polymérases, Sara avait eu raison!

Il pouvait voir dans les données la capacité qui déstabilisait les mutations et se transférait dans les prochaines générations, une circonstance qui était plus que troublante. Le cancer dont il avait souffert pendant les premiers essais qu'il avait effectué, sans que les humains d'Atlantis n'en soient conscients, ne serait rien comparé à ce qui pourrait arriver. Il y avait donc encore beaucoup de travail à faire, avant qu'il ne donne son accord à la prise du traitement pour réactiver leurs organes digestifs.

Inconfortable, le Second avait été laissé à attendre comme un jeune impudent, sachant que cela ne menait d'habitude à rien de bon de la part de son supérieur. Silencieusement et stoïquement, il attendait les représailles.

Ne daignant pas jeter un oeil sur lui, Todd relut les caractères qui défilaient pour s'assurer du modèle émergeant, un mouvement rapide de ses doigts parcourant l'écran tactile pour partir une autre simulation.

-Alors...murmura-t-il finalement, son ton dénué d'émotion. Vous êtes ici, sous-commandant, et avec un des cristaux que vous avez cherché avec tant de zèle à me dissimuler.

Il s'étira de toute sa taille, tendant la main, s'attendant à ce qu'il le lui remette avec une totale obéissance.

Grognant légèrement, le Second se débattit intérieurement, cherchant un subterfuge qui fut accueilli par un grondement de colère, en décida autrement et mit la main dans les replis de son manteau pour retrouver ledit cristal, le plaçant aussitôt dans la paume de la main du Commandant qui l'examina rapidement, avant de le glisser dans le terminal adjoint.

Les pupilles orangés du Second suivirent les gestes de l'ancien wraith, incertain du pourquoi son supérieur avait choisi apparemment d'être indulgent envers lui.

Alors que l'information recouvrait l'écran et qu'il ouvrait le programme en attente, Todd grogna, réfléchissant, levant finalement ses pupilles étrécies pour surveiller son subordonné.

-Quelles conclusions en tirez-vous? fit-il comme si de rien n'était.

-Commandant?

-Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot parce que mon attention est divisée pour le moment, sous-commandant! gronda la voix menaçante du wraith. Je suis pleinement conscient des implications apportées par ces nouvelles données.

Il tapa sur l'écran du moniteur de son doigt griffé. Étudiant le wraith devant lui, Todd saisit une émotion rapidement supprimée sur son visage avant que les traits du subordonné ne redeviennent impassibles.

-Ahhhhh fit-il d'un ton légèrement moqueur et condescendant. Je crois que vous avez commencé à apprécier ma stratégie?

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres minces du Commandant alors qu'il penchait la tête en approbation, répétant avec insistance sa question posée plus tôt:

-Et vos conclusions?

-L'instigation du programme de reproduction avec votre Compagne, Commandant, ne peut que vouloir dire que vous n'avez trouvé aucun remède pour la maladie qui est en train de balayer notre espèce par la voie de nos femelles, une circonstance que je trouve perturbante. Le fait qu'elle soit tolérée par la Matriarche est incomparable et n'a pas de précédent à ma connaissance, mais la place dans une situation bien plus dangereuse qu'aucune autre concubine ne pourrait soutenir...

Le Second s'approcha du moniteur où brillait l'information qu'il avait acquise.

-Il sera difficile de persuader le Concile, continua-t-il, que c'est le seul chemin qu'ils doivent prendre, car cela les forcerait à reconnaître que les humains de cette galaxie sont plus que simplement de la nourriture, sans la voix d'une reine au lieu de celle qui est votre Comp..

Todd haussa les épaules et coupa son Second en grognant éloquemment, repoussant de l'esprit du jeune wraith les pensées de doute et de peur sans trop de difficulté.

-Les humains de cette galaxie ont toujours été plus que de la nourriture, sous-commandant...et le manque d'une reine ne pourrait empêcher le Concile de prendre la bonne décision, car c'est la seule qui a du sens, même si elle est audacieuse et innovatrice.

Reportant son attention vers la protéine Hoffans et le rétrovirus, il ajouta ensuite:

-La position de ma Compagne a besoin d'être affirmée...

Devenant silencieux, le Second fronça les sourcils, perplexe, faisant ses propres conclusions et demanda brusquement:

-Vous avez l'intention de présenter cette femelle humaine au Concile au lieu d'une reine?

-Bien sûr.

-Mais il n'est toujours pas certain qu'elle survivra au traitement que vous lui avez administré en vue de la fertiliser et..

Le Commandant gronda et tourna brusquement ses yeux de prédateur intenses sur l'autre wraith, interrompant ce que peu importe il allait rajouter:

-Elle va vivre! Juste en ce moment, elle se repose...je suis confiant qu'elle va s'en remettre et je ne supporterai aucun négativisme de votre part ou de celle de toute autre personne! tonna le Commandant.

Le Second, choisi justement par l'ancien wraith pour son courage persévéra, même devant la colère grandissante sur les traits de son supérieur:

-Et si tout se passe comme vous l'avez prévu, Commandant...alors qu'arrivera-t-il après cela?

-Alors, sous-commandant, (et l'esprit de Todd plaça assez d'imageries dans la psyché réceptive de son subordonné) je pourrai procéder à la prochaine étape de mon plan.

Croisant ses bras derrière son dos, le Second fut encore une fois pensif, ayant jeté un coup d'oeil dans l'esprit ouvert du Commandant, ayant vu plus d'informations qu'il n'en était au courant, puis il finit par dire:

-Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous souhaitiez que je fasse, Commandant?

- Oui en effet, dit ce dernier.

Il termina de copier une nouvelle information sur un cristal de données, le tendant ensuite à son Second.

-Vous allez amener ceci dans la cité d'Atlantis et vous assurer que celui qu'on appelle Becket la reçoive. Ce sont des informations de grandes valeurs pour eux. Ils vous en remettront une en retour. Une fois que vous l'aurez reçu, alors vous pourrez revenir.

-Mais l'équipage est toujours décontenancé, mon Commandant. Plusieurs trouvent que la présence du Docteur Sheppard pourrait en mener certains à la mutinerie..

L'ancien wraith inhala profondément puis expira, lançant d'un ton acéré à son subalterne:

-Je suis bien au courant de cela, mais vous _**devez **_ aller sur Atlantis car à part moi, ils ne feront confiance à personne d'autre que vous.

-Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi vous avez besoin de l'assistance de _ces humains..._

_**-Ces humains**_...dit Todd froidement, tout semblant de patience envolé, sont essentiels, sous-commandant! Peu importe que vous approuviez ou non leur implication dans mes plans. Sans eux et surtout sans leur bon vouloir, le chemin vers la Terre nous sera toujours fermé.

-La Terre?

Le Second ne put cacher sa stupéfaction. Son esprit galopait avec une douzaine de scénarios, de plans et des machinations dont il avait rêvé sans vraiment croire qu'ils étaient possibles...

-Mon Seigneur, dit-il avec un respect renouvelé, vous planifiez donc d'allez sur Terre et de conquérir ces humains?

Rencontrant le regard soudain intense et gourmand de son Second, le Commandant fut très amusé par la naïve suggestion et sa tête se pencha brusquement à l'arrière alors qu'il éclata d'un grand rire de gorge, pleinement conscient de la profonde consternation sur les traits de l'autre.

_0000000000_

_**Ailleurs...**_

Ce fut le son de bottes résonnant sur le sol suivi de leur écho qui réveilla McKay de sa somnolence inconfortable...puis le son de la porte glissant brusquement de ses gonds.

Il entrouvrit ses cils assez pour voir une paire de bottes de cuir s'arrêter devant lui, ainsi que la jupe d'un long manteau de cuir sombre faire une halte.

Souhaitant continuer de prétendre qu'il dormait, son souhait ne fut pas exaucé quand le bout d'une longue lance paralysante toucha rudement son épaule. La voix graveleuse multi-tons fut assez insistante:

-Vous allez vous lever, docteur McKay, et me suivre.

Rodney leva les yeux vers la longue silhouette qui se tenait debout devant lui dans la pénombre de la cellule, remarquant les drones se tenant debout de chaque côté de la porte de la cellule, leurs armes pointées autant sur Ronon que sur lui.

Pour il ne savait quelle raison, le scientifique canadien fut légèrement ennuyé de voir que l'officier semblait plus prudent à l'égard de la grande silhouette menaçante de son ami satédien, mais pourtant désinvolte dans son attitude envers Rodney.

Apparemment, la réputation de l'ex-coureur et les rumeurs à son sujet devaient être plus terribles, se dit-il finalement avec philosophie. Mais ce sentiment se dissipa rapidement quand il vit qu'il était la seule cible de la sommation et que trop lent à leur goût, on le remit rudement sur ses pieds. Il fut traîné hors de la cellule sans autre cérémonie malgré les grognements de colère de son compagnon de cellule.

-Comment diable savez-vous qui je suis? dit-il, réagissant au fait que cet officier connaissait son nom. L'officier étira son bras vers lui pour saisir brusquement son avant-bras et le pousser en avant. Ignorant sa question, le wraith le propulsa pour qu'il marche à son côté à la même allure que lui dans le corridor qu'il avait surveillé si minutieusement auparavant, l'éloignant de Ronon et de la cellule.

Regardant derrière lui par-dessus son épaule, il put voir son compagnon debout tout contre les barreaux, le regardant d'un air sombre.

-Et pour lui? demanda-t-il avec anxiété.

-Avancez! fit le wraith froidement, puis il ajouta après quelques secondes:

-Le satédien sera ici à votre retour, en autant que vous soyez capable de fournir à notre Commandant les informations requises.

-Quelles informations? demanda Rodney, un sentiment de malaise et de peur s'infiltrant pour faire un noeud dans son estomac, ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec la nourriture ingurgitée (il avait finalement succombé à sa faim).

Son esprit commença une série de calculs, les écartant les uns après les autres, n'ayant finalement aucune idée de ce que ce commandant lui voulait mais se demandant aussi _pourquoi_ ce n'était pas vers une reine qu'on l'emmenait pour qu'elle «l'interroge»...

Il s'échinait aussi à concocter ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire pour leur acheter un peu de temps, pour tenter ensuite de sortir de ce merdier dans lequel ils s'étaient mis volontairement.

Il suivit le wraith, ce dernier lui jetant un regard rapide de ses prunelles doré, ses traits pâles éclairés d'une façon spectrale par les reflets des couleurs vives des murs de la ruche, avant qu'il ne lui donne une réponse curieusement pleine de considération:

-C'est quelque chose dont vous seriez mieux de discuter avec lui, Docteur McKay.

Son bras finalement relâché de la puissante étreinte de l'officier, McKay marcha encadré du wraith et des drones, son esprit fonctionnant à toute vitesse, repoussant résolument ses inquiétudes et sa peur pour être plus fonctionnel.

Cet officier wraith ne se conduisait pas comme d'habitude. Disons qu'il n'était pas vraiment très chaleureux, mais il ne montrait ni arrogance ni mépris comme le faisaient d'habitude ceux qui gardaient les prisonniers humains.

Il eut soudain le pressentiment qu'il y avait espoir de résoudre tout ceci...il en était absolument certain maintenant!

_0000000000_

_**Sur la ruche de Todd...**_

Néva tordait ses bras, marchant nerveusement de long en large dans l'arène d'entraînement qui était maintenant tranquille et déserte, attendant l'arrivée de Dyalla qui devait venir l'y rencontrer.

D'attendre dans un endroit si exposé la rendait anxieuse et elle était déjà même en retard...sa maîtresse n'était pas reconnue pour ses humeurs bienveillantes et le fervent désir de l'adoratrice était de conclure cette rencontre aussi rapidement et efficacement que possible, pour ensuite retourner à ses tâches. Quelques minutes de plus ici voudraient dire qu'elle serait probablement punie pour avoir pris du retard dans son travail!

Impatiemment, elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux noirs qui lui était tombée dans le visage lors de sa marche de long en large et elle la replaça soigneusement derrière son oreille. Elle entendit soudain du bruit et recula sa silhouette longue et mince dans l'ombre, se cachant parmi les colonnes, ayant entendu le bruit de pas et de voix approchant...un wraith de toute évidence.

Retenant sa respiration en espérant que celui-ci n'ait pas ressenti sa présence, elle écouta plus attentivement, se prétendant invisible.

Mais les pas et les voix passèrent devant elle sans s'arrêter et sortant la tête après que le danger soit passé, elle reconnut un adorateur et son Maître wraith...elle ne connaissait pas ce dernier, mais elle reconnut l'homme qu'elle connaissait de vue.

Ayant retenu sa respiration à cause du stress elle soupira, relaxant enfin, continuant son attente silencieuse.

Pas longtemps après le départ du wraith et de son serviteur elle entendit les pas étouffés par les semelles feutrées de celle qu'elle attendait. Reconnaissant la présence elle sortit de l'ombre des colonnes où elle se dissimulait pour aller au devant de la jeune fille.

Dyalla était légèrement à bout de souffle, ses joues rougies parce qu'elle s'était hâtée pour se rendre à ce rendez-vous. Elle s'arrêta en reconnaissant Néva. Cette dernière lui fit un signe pour qu'elle la rejoigne dans la pénombre entre deux colonnes, ce que la jeune fille fit, pour qu'elles ne soient pas à découvert pendant leur conversation.

-Eh bien? fit Néva d'un ton péremptoire.

Dyalla jeta un regard craintif vers les environnements de l'arène et se sentant enfin rassurée, elle commença à parler:

-Elle ne va pas très bien, Néva.

-...et on t'a laissé t'éloigner d'elle comme ça?

Dyalla hocha négativement la tête.

-Ni le Commandant ni Méroc ne veulent personne d'autre auprès d'elle qu'eux seuls, même pas moi. Ce sont les ordres du Commandant, paraît-il...mais je reste dans les environs, j'apporte ce qu'on me commande mais je dois le laisser aux portes de leurs appartements sans y entrer. J'effectue des tâches quotidiennes à la laverie et je glane toutes les informations que je peux, bien que Méroc soit peu loquace sur qui se passe dans les quartiers de son Maître.

Néva soupira, irritée.

Elle avait espéré que la servante personnelle de la Compagne serait en service plus actif auprès d'elle pendant sa maladie, mais apparemment le wraith qui dirigeait cette ruche ne faisait confiance à personne d'autre que son Premier Serviteur, et celui-ci était loyal.

-À quel point va-t-elle mal, cette Compagne? demanda-t-elle d'un ton méprisant. Sois rapide ma fille, je suis pressée!

Dyalla regardait à peine l'autre femme, nerveuse et jetant des coups d'oeil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier si personne d'autre n'écoutait, inconfortable. Elle continua, réticente:

-Méroc a laissé tomber une seule remarque...qu'il n'était pas sûre de sa survie. Il dit que cette maladie lui est inconnue.

-Et le Commandant?

-Oh pour ça, je n'ai pas eu besoin de son serviteur pour savoir comment il réagissait! Il est inquiet et très agité...il est même dangereux pour un humain d'être dans ses environs immédiats présentement.

Finalement, la jeune fille regarda Néva dans les yeux:

-La fièvre de la Compagne ne semble pas vouloir s'en aller et elle s'affaiblit de plus en plus.

Néva pencha sa tête de côté pensivement à l'écoute de ces nouvelles réjouissantes, croisant ses bras en réalisant alors toutes les possibilités qui lui seraient ouvertes si cette femme ne survivait pas.

-Peut-être, dit-elle d'un ton rêveur et espiègle, que son...destin pourrait être accéléré avec l'addition d'un poison dans les potions que lui apporte Méroc?...ainsi la reine pourrait reprendre sa position de plein droit plus vite que nous ne l'avions planifié...

Dyalla ouvrit des yeux horrifiés et étouffa un hoquet de stupeur, regardant rapidement autour d'elle, puis ses yeux apeurés se posèrent de nouveau sur la femme en face d'elle:

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire _**ça**_, Néva! Le Commandant ne permet à absolument rien de passer ses lèvres, à moins qu'il n'ait vérifié lui-même de quoi il s'agit! Méroc surveille tout ce que je fais et regarde à travers les piles de serviettes et il fouille même les vêtements que je leur apporte, comme s'il craignait que quelque chose de dangereux ne passe la porte des quartiers du Commandant!

Avalant la bile de peur qui était montée dans sa gorge alors qu'elle réalisait ce que ce plan impliquait, - et précisément la figure principale qui devrait prendre le blâme - Dyalla ajouta rapidement:

– -Ce plan ne peut fonctionner, car Méroc saurait immédiatement ce qui s'est passé! Pourquoi elle deviendrait encore plus malade...et comme c'est moi qui lui amène les potions...il me surveille de près, je te dis!

Tentée de répliquer plus agressivement mais décidant finalement qu'il ne fallait pas effrayer plus avant la petite reproductrice leur servant d'outil, Néva dit d'une voix presque indifférente:

-Oh, celui-là... il est devenu plutôt nuisible! Un coup de couteau furtif et brutal pendant son sommeil va nous en débarrasser très bientôt!

Sa soudaine anxiété la trahissant, Dyalla se recula avec l'intention de s'enfuir mais la main de la Femme de Tête agrippa cruellement son bras, les ongles de ses doigts laissant des marques rougeâtres alors qu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.

-Oh non. N'y penses même pas, tu vas m'obéir jeune fille! Tu _savais _ce qu'on te demanderait quand tu as accepté d'être au service de l'Instructeur, tu connais ta mission et tout ce que cela implique! Tu as fait ton choix, il est trop tard pour reculer maintenant.

Les yeux sombres qui la regardaient étaient si froids et impitoyables que Dyalla sentit une boule de plomb s'installer dans le fond de son estomac. Ne sentant plus les ongles enfoncés dans sa chair tant elle était écrasée par la réalité de sa fâcheuse position, la jeune fille baissa la tête, honteuse.

-Et tu viendras à moi encore quand tu auras d'autres renseignements! ajouta Néva d'un ton bas mais autoritaire.

-Je le ferai Néva, murmura Dyalla d'un ton soumis, ne relevant pas sa tête pour cacher ses larmes naissantes.

Elle essaya de se libérer, mais la main la retenait trop fortement, des bleus commençant déjà à apparaître sur sa peau pâle, quelque chose qu'elle devrait expliquer au Premier Serviteur quand elle le verrait...

Oui, une autre conversation embarrassante qu'elle n'avait pas hâte d'avoir!

-Tu me diras aussi tout au sujet des conversations entre Méroc et le Commandant, disait encore Néva. Sois certaine aussi de me tenir au courant de TOUS leurs mouvements, ils pourraient s'avérer d'une grande importance!

Relâchant finalement le bras de Dyalla, Néva eut un petit sourire mauvais.

-Il doit y avoir un moyen également de le discréditer auprès de son Maître, rajouta rêveusement la Femme de Tête...et tu vas le trouver!

Inclinant sa tête en acquiescement, son coeur battant la chamade à la gravité de la situation inextricable dans laquelle elle s'était mise, Dyalla ajouta faiblement:

-Il sera très difficile de le discréditer car cela fait de nombreuses années qu'il est au service des wraith. Ses états de service sont irréprochables et il est très loyal au Commandant! Il a aussi servi le clan, j'ai vu qu'il portait la marque de la Matriarche...

-N'essaie pas de m'en remontrer, ma fille! rugit Néva, même si tu es d'un ancien lignage. Ton statut de reproductrice ne te donne aucune autorité sur moi! Et rappelle toi _**qui **_est la Femme de Tête ici!

Plus grande que la jeune fille, elle se pencha sur celle-ci avec un air de menace et son souffle chaud ne fut plus qu'à un pouce de son visage:

-...même si tu as été souilléepar l'Instructeur et que tu fais partie de son harem... tout comme _**moi **_maintenant!

D'abord estomaquée puis soudain furieuse de découvrir qu'elle n'était _pas_ la seule concubine de Celui qu'elle adorait tant, Dyalla refusa d'être dominée par la femme et lui répliqua d'une voix grondante et cinglante:

-Même si mon statut ou plutôt le manque de celui-ci te déplaît, _Femme de Tête!_ (elle souligna le titre de son interlocutrice avec un ton de dédain et de moquerie) cela n'a rien à voir avec toi mais plutôt avec la Mère, et cette dernière serait fort intéressée par vos plans à toi et à l'Instructeur, si j'allais les lui divulguer!

Fort surprise par l'audace et le mépris que cette jeune fille démontrait soudain et ne s'y attendant pas du tout de sa part, Néva prit une grande respiration et se calma soudain, hochant la tête:

-Très bien! Nous sommes dans une impasse on dirait...

Elle soupira et ajouta:

-Alors pars...retournes à tes tâches de subalterne mais n'oublies pas de me rapporter les moindres faits et gestes du Premier Serviteur. Et si on te rappelle au service de _cette femme, _sers-la bien...mais pas trop bien!

Étrécissant ses yeux, Dyalla se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper une autre remarque sarcastique, décidant qu'elle avait assez menacé Néva comme ça. Son petit spectacle de rébellion avait de toute évidence fait son effet et elle conclut d'un ton digne, avant de se préparer à quitter Néva:

-En effet...et je la servirai aussi bien que_** je **_le voudrai!

Se hâtant, les bottillons aux semelles silencieuses de Dyalla s'éloignèrent et la Femme de Tête poussa un petit rire dérisoire en se réjouissant à la pensée de cette détestable Compagne qui était si près des portes de la mort...

(à suivre)


	18. Chapter 18

_La Compagne_

_Chapitre XVIII_

_**Ruche de Todd...**_

Il n'y avait aucun signe de la présence de la jeune servante du Docteur Sheppard dans les quartiers assignés aux humains...

Méroc qui la recherchait en fut soudain furieux.

Il se dirigea alors hâtivement vers les quartiers de son Maître et attendit patiemment que les deux drones laissés à la garde de la jeune femme à sa porte le reconnaissent et s'écartent pour le laisser entrer.

Dyalla ne s'était pas présentée à l'heure habituelle pour lui apporter le bouillon que Méroc avait recommandé à son Maître comme étant le meilleur pour remplacer les fluides perdus de la malade. Aucune serviette propre et fraîche n'avait été non plus déposée sur la table près des portes.

Pour le Premier Serviteur, cela indiquait que Dyalla s'était absentée sans l'avertir et n'avait pas rempli dûment ses tâches!

Le Commandant était parti pour rejoindre le pont de Commandement et avait pourtant laissé des ordres précis. Fébrilement, Méroc ressortit pour se diriger vers les quartiers humains et quérir tout ce dont il avait besoin, avant de retourner en se dépêchant vers la jeune femme malade, anxieux de bien remplir la tâche négligée par la jeune servante, ne voulant pas que son Maître le trouve encore aux alentours à son retour.

Il trouva la Compagne étendue sur le dos sur le grand lit, les traits pâles et les yeux fermés. Il mit le dos de sa main sur son front pour vérifier la présence de fièvre comme il l'avait fait souvent ces jours-ci, le trouvant plus frais que ces derniers temps. Elle remua lorsqu'il la toucha.

-Todd...

Sa voix avait croassé le nom qu'il lui avait souvent entendu dire en se référant à son Maître.

Encore une fois, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelles étaient ses origines et comment donc une humaine pouvait ainsi avoir l'audace de nommer un des Seigneurs? Mais il repoussa son questionnement alors que pour le moment, il avait très peu d'importance.

Retirant sa main, il prit une des petites serviettes propres qu'il venait d'amener, la plongeant dans le bassin d'eau sur une petite table près du lit puis l'essora jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que la fraîcheur de l'eau...il la passa gentiment et doucement sur le front de la Compagne.

-Non, Ma Dame. dit-il en réponse. Ce n'est que moi, Méroc.

Le serviteur ravala sa colère, se faisant une note mentale de trouver cette petite idiote de Dyalla...il la punirait aussitôt.

Sara tourna la tête vers le serviteur de Todd, ouvrant ses yeux plus grands pour mieux le voir. Elle cligna des yeux et dû faire le focus pour l'apercevoir clairement. Tout ce qu'elle vit en premier lieu fut un brouillard blanc de lumière trop vive et des taches noires, avant que sa vision ne se clarifie enfin. Il y avait encore ce terrible mal de tête qui résonnait contre ses tempes et elle ravala ce qui lui sembla un épais mucus pris dans sa gorge, réalisant pour la première fois à quel point elle était assoiffée. Elle lécha ses lèvres, essayant d'humidifier le papyrus qui lui servait de lèvres mais c'est comme si sa langue refusait de quitter le foyer de sa gorge.

_-soif._...réussit-elle à dire très faiblement, faisant un effort pour se propulser elle-même sur ses coudes.

Retombant misérablement, elle sentit des larmes se pointer sous ses paupières et se maudit pour cette damnée faiblesse, retombant épuisée contre les oreillers, en colère et incapable de crier.

Le courant d'air frais au-dessus d'elle lui indiqua que l'homme avait bougé rapidement et elle l'entendit faiblement plus loin vers le fond, devinant qu'il était dans la salle de bain. Puis elle sentit à nouveau qu'il était revenu à ses côtés.

Un bras fort passa sous ses deux épaules et la leva assez pour l'aider à s'asseoir, la soutenant alors que l'autre bras s'étirait pour réarranger les oreillers, lui permettant ensuite de s'y appuyer. Ses doigts tremblants se retrouvèrent à tenir une tasse, aidés par une des mains de l'homme qui guida le contenant jusqu'à ses lèvres. Sara engloutit le liquide frais, le goût de l'eau si doux et rafraîchissant dans sa gorge.

-Lentement, Sara Sheppard, _**très**_ lentement! la morigéna gentiment Méroc. Vous ne voudriez pas être encore malade, n'est-ce-pas?

Il scanna ses traits aussi méticuleusement que l'avait fait son Maître il y a quelques heures, voyant les couleurs revenir sur son visage, ses lèvres montrant une légère teinte rosée au lieu de la pâleur exsangue des jours précédents.

-Je ne croyais pas honnêtement que vous alliez survivre Compagne, mais vous allez confondre et en surprendre plusieurs! Vous êtes vraiment plus forte que vous ne le paraissez, dit-il sincèrement.

Obéissant à son instruction de boire lentement, une partie de son cerveau, le côté médical de Sara, en reconnut le bon sens et elle sirota le liquide à petite gorgée au lieu de l'engouffrer, lui permettant de couler en un petit filet dans sa gorge, la soulageant alors qu'il descendait dans son estomac.

L'autre partie de son cerveau comprit le sens des autres paroles de Méroc et elle ajouta en balbutiant:

-Je...je suis...dure...à tuer!

Riant doucement, l'homme hocha la tête en souriant pour acquiescer.

-Oui, Sara Sheppard...il semble que vous dites vrai! Et c'est excellent pour le Commandant que vous soyez faite d'un roc beaucoup plus solide que je ne l'avais d'abord cru.

Soupirant légèrement, Sara reposa sa tête pesante sur les oreillers et ferma ses yeux.

-Où...est-il? dit-elle finalement.

Elle le voulait plus que jamais auprès de lui et le chercha dans son esprit, tentant de ressentir sa présence par la force qui l'avait gardé auprès de lui, consciente de sa dévotion envers elle, surtout ces derniers jours. Des larmes réapparurent au bord de ses yeux, mouillant ses cils...

-S'il-te-plaît...

Méroc était atterré et il prit soudain sa main, la tapotant gentiment pour calmer sa détresse, très conscient que ce lien partagé entre son Maître et cette humaine était étonnamment très solide.

Il comprit aussi que le Commandant serait là plus tôt que prévu, "appelé" par la Compagne par le biais de leur connexion.

Chaque wraith de cette ruche, et cela peu importe le Commandant, sentirait le tourment émotionnel que cette femme projetait et _**il**_ se précipiterait pour s'assurer que sa possession ne serait ni menacée, ni blessée. Avec délicatesse Méroc essaya de la rassurer d'un ton tranquille et apaisant:

-Ma Dame, calmez-vous! Le Commandant sera ici très rapidement j'en suis sûr, mais s'il considère que c'est _moi_ qui ai causé un tel bouleversement chez vous...

Comprenant soudain l'alarme dans la voix du serviteur, Sara se rappela que tous les humains de cette ruche n'étaient pas traités avec la même bonté et la même égalité qu'elle-même. Elle essaya donc de contenir les émotions envahissantes qui menaçaient de prendre le contrôle sur elle et d'ainsi alerter encore plus Todd, car ce dernier la croirait alors en danger.

Le profond besoin de la présence de son Compagnon se tranquillisa, même si elle avait mal de son absence, plus que de son malaise physique. La main qui tenait la sienne la réconforta autant que possible, la retenant dans sa poigne gentiment et avec compassion. Méroc éleva son autre main pour repousser une mèche humide de cheveux du front de la jeune femme, sa voix un doux murmure qui lui rappela étrangement la voix de son père - quand elle était très petite et qu'il avait trouvé surprenamment du temps pour venir lui chanter une chanson ou lui lire un conte, spécialement lorsqu'elle était malade -.

-Méroc...murmura-t-elle, s'accrochant à ses doigts. Merci d'être...si bon avec...moi.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

Alerté par le déversement de ses émotions, Todd avançait rapidement à travers la ruche, ayant interrompu brusquement le travail qu'il supervisait avec son Second pour s'assurer que ce dernier quitterait la ruche pour remplir sa mission le plus tôt possible.

Son subordonné avait grogné de mécontentement devant l'intensité d'un besoin si urgent chez le Commandant. Ils avaient tous deux senti que cela affectait également tout le vaisseau, le sursaut instable du fil spirituel de la ruche rejoignant le trouble des pensées du Second.

Échangeant un rapide regard avec ce dernier, Todd bloqua l'appel qui dérangeait les harmonies télépathiques normalement calmes du vaisseau-ruche, recanalisant la voix mentale vers lui et lui seul, enregistrant rapidement le travail qu'il effectuait à son terminal avant d'en fermer le programme. L'urgence qu'il avait maintenant de rejoindre sa Compagne était comme un tambour battant sur chacun de ses nerfs.

Atteignant les portes de ses quartiers, le wraith poussa un grognement alors qu'elles s'ouvrirent en sentant sa présence, la vue soudaine de son serviteur si près du corps frêle de Sara le mettant immédiatement en colère, croyant qu'il était la cause de son appel de détresse.

Une rage jalouse et possessive monta en lui et le visage de Méroc devint blanc quand il se retourna vers son Maître, sautant sur ses pieds et s'éloignant rapidement de la Compagne, laissant tomber la main qu'il caressait pour l'apaiser, comme si elle était brûlante. Il s'inclina profondément, ouvrant ses bras d'une manière implorante alors que le grognement gagna en profondeur et en intensité dans la poitrine du Commandant.

-Todd...non! plaida la voix de Sara, aussi fort qu'elle le put. Elle lui ouvrit son esprit, lui permettant de voir le réconfort que Méroc lui avait apporté, et non qu'elle était en danger à cause de lui.

-Sors d'ici tout de suite! aboya Todd malgré tout, ne faisant pas confiance à ses instincts dans le moment, ne donnant pas crédit en ces gestes d'apaisement si innocents de par les standards humains.

Il contrôla difficilement l'instinct en lui qui demandait réparation. Ses yeux vert-doré brillaient de colère contenue dans la distance entre l'humain et lui-même et il montra ses dents pointues en un geste clair de menace alors que Méroc reculait prestement vers la sortie, n'osant pas tourner le dos au wraith, puis sortant en toute hâte par les portes qui se refermèrent sur lui.

Enfonçant en lui sa nature de prédateur, le wraith se rendit aussitôt jusqu'au grand lit, flairant chaque odeur de la place par ses narines et ses fentes faciales, permettant à la fragrance de l'humaine d'assaillir ses sens, découvrant cependant qu'il y avait encore le relent de l'odeur de l'homme sur elle.

Todd étira sa main pour prendre celle de Sara, son pouce caressant les jointures de ses doigts.

-Todd...

Elle essayait de parler, d'expliquer, mais un long doigt se posa sur ses lèvres pour l'arrêter.

Se penchant, il frotta sa bouche sur sa joue et fut récompensé par un simple sanglot alors que sa main s'agrippait à la sienne, soulagée enfin qu'il soit là!

Il s'installa sur le bord du lit, la soulevant pour que son dos se retrouve appuyé sur son bras, prudent de la manipuler délicatement. La tenant contre sa poitrine recouverte de cuir il permit à un ronronnement profond de secouer tout son corps, la possessivité et la colère s'éloignant de lui.

_-Petite humaine_...

Nichée contre le corps puissant, Sara lâcha sa main et leva la sienne vers son visage, observant pour la première fois les ombres sombres autour de ses paupières, ses traits plus creusés, la vilaine couleur de sa peau et le débraillement accentué de sa chevelure dans laquelle elle passa doucement ses doigts. Elle fut soudain inquiète pour lui, plongeant son regard dans les prunelles intenses et inquiètes du prédateur:

-Tu as...besoin de soins, murmura-t-elle, savourant son odeur de mâle et touchant lentement les traits anguleux de sa mâchoire. Qui donc..s'est occupé de toi? termina-telle dans un souffle doux.

Passant doucement ses doigts dans sa chevelure soyeuse, Todd fixa les yeux verts assombris et fatigués devant lui, son expression maintenant totalement empreinte de tendresse:

_**-Toi**_, ma Sara...

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Quelque part, dans un autre vaisseau-ruche...**_

La vue de la longue silhouette recouverte de cuir d'un commandant wraith ne fit rien pour apaiser les appréhensions de Rodney McKay, même s'il permit à un petit reniflement de simple constatation de s'échapper de sa gorge.

Normalement il se serait attendu à ce que ce soit une reine qui mène cet interrogatoire mais depuis le tout début, tout ne s'était justement pas déroulé "normalement" depuis le moment de leur capture. La différence avec les autres fois excita son intérêt et il se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas utiliser tout ceci à son avantage.

Laissé seul avec le wraith, le subordonné et les drones s'étant volatilisés comme s'ils s'étaient fondus dans le décor, Rodney observa le Commandant de la ruche qui lui tournait le dos présentement, continuant à s'occuper de ses affaires comme s'il n'était pas conscient de la présence anxieuse de l'humain.

Il semblait même plus concerné par les caractères d'écriture d'un vert fluorescent qui glissaient le long de l'écran lui faisant face. Malgré lui, le savant canadien fut fasciné et il bougea légèrement de côté pour tenter d'en apercevoir le plus possible.

Un rapide mouvement des doigts du wraith mit une halte aux glyphes défilant sur l'écran qui devint d'un vert très sombre. Se retournant prestement pour faire face à l'humain, McKay constata que l'individu était très imposant, - pas autant que Todd, pensa Rodney - une ligne de tatouages s'étirant le long de sa joue droite jusqu'à la base de son cou, ses cheveux rasés d'un seul côté pour exposer les détails d'un autre tatouage qui parsemait son crâne, le reste de ses cheveux coiffés en une tresse épaisse tombant bas dans son dos.

-Docteur McKay...dit enfin le wraith, sa voix profonde se réverbérant dans la pièce. Votre réputation vous a précédé, ainsi que votre association avec le Commandant de l'Alliance!

Incertain de la façon de répondre à une telle entrée en matière Rodney resta silencieux, incapable pour l'instant de penser à quelque chose de pertinent à dire.

Si ce commandant était au courant de l'implication de Todd avec Atlantis, une chose dont il devait s'assurer malgré toute douleur qui pourrait lui être infligé, il fallait qu'elle n'arrive point aux oreilles de personne d'autre. Mais cela augurait mal pour les deux prisonniers du jour!

Les yeux topaze du commandant étaient cependant habiles à lire les expressions et les pensées humaines, car il rit soudainement du flot d'émotions passant sur le visage du scientifique atlante.

-Je vois votre inquiétude que je sois au courant pour Atlantis! Ainsi que les manigances de _Celui-ci _avec les vôtres_..._

Le commandant descendit de l'estrade où il se tenait pour venir plus près de l'homme, le surveillant attentivement. Cela énerva Rodney McKay et il ravala sa peur, refusant de permettre à son effroi de transparaître sur ses traits.

Le commandant fit un "Mmmm" profond de la gorge, pensif alors qu'il commençait à faire un cercle autour de l'astrophysicien.

-Peut-être...dit-il finalement en cessant le jeu, serez-vous capable de me dire quelque chose au sujet de ses plans, et je pourrai alors m'assurer que votre ami en cellule demeure vivant...

Penchant sa tête avec un regard évaluateur, il permit à un sourire cruel de plisser ses lèvres, laissant apparaître ses dents terribles.

-À moins bien sûr qu'il vous indiffère de le voir retourner à l'état de son ancien statut. J'ai un tel désir de tester ses habiletés de coureur!

McKay leva les yeux vers le regard amusé et carnivore et fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête:

-Je vais vous apporter toute l'aide nécessaire, dit-il d'un ton ferme.

_()()()()()_

-Alors, c'était quoi votre marché, encore? demanda Ronon Dex, se promenant dans les appartements qui leur avait été alloués sur la ruche, prenant différents objets pour les observer, les remettant en place, agité comme un tigre en cage.

D'avoir été tiré de sa cellule l'avait surpris, mais encore plus quand on l'avait emmené dans cette chambre, - non, dans ces quartiers, corrigea-t-il - où il y avait une salle de bain et des sièges convenables, une place pour dormir avec un confort de base mais quand même surprenant pour les prisonniers qu'ils étaient.

C'était comme un de ses revirements de situation que John Sheppard lui avait déjà expliqué, _"passer du sort d'un damné dans la peau du gagnant"_, un discours auquel il n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention...

Une autre surprise pour lui fut quand McKay fut ramené dans leurs nouveaux quartiers, complètement sain et sauf.

Le satédien se laissa tomber dans un de ces fauteuils surprenamment confortables, se penchant en avant, ses bras pendant entre ses jambes.

Il examina le scientifique qui était debout de l'autre côté de la pièce, portant un regard coupable sur ses traits. Étrécissant ses yeux, Ronon poussa un bruyant soupir alors qu'il attendait que quelque chose de sensé sorte de la bouche de McKay.

-Il faut que vous compreniez, dit finalement Rodney sur le mode défensif. Il voulait vous ramener à l'état de coureur encore une fois! Alors c'est ce que j'ai pu trouver de mieux pour nous en sortir...

L'astrophysicien fit de son mieux pour chasser son expression coupable.

-Je n'allais pas laisser ça se reproduire, Ronon!

-Merci...fit simplement le satédien, mais il sonda quand même Rodney de ses yeux gris clairs, le fixant jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente inconfortable à nouveau. Expliquez-moi donc encore une fois ce que vous avez promis? le pressa-t-il.

-Je...euh...je lui ai dit que je...que je l'aiderais du mieux que je pourrais à découvrir quel était le plan de Todd.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre dit Ronon, plaçant une main sur son genou et y faisant sauter ses doigts comme on joue d'un tambour. Mais ça vous dérange pas que nous ne connaissions pas exactement _**quels sont**_ les plans de Todd et que ce wraith le découvre?

Rodney haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas le moins du monde inquiet.

-Ça va simplement nous acheter du temps alors que je vais travailler avec leurs scientifiques ici et essayer de les confondre. Puis on pourra essayer de nous enfuir de ce maudit vaisseau, peut-être même essayer de trouver Sara sur la ruche de Todd encore une fois?

-Combien de temps?

Même le pragmatique Ronon Dex pensait déjà à s'enfuir de cette ruche et à y causer le plus de dommages possibles avant...

Rodney fut sincère quand il répondit:

-Je sais pas...quelques jours, peut-être une semaine...

Ronon explosa soudain, se levant brusquement de sa chaise, chacun de ses muscles tendu, sa colère à peine contrôlée.

-Vous êtes complètement idiot si vous croyez que je vais rester sur ce vaisseau dans cette chambre à attendre, parce que votre idée lamentable n'a servi qu'à nous faire prendre et que nous sommes traqués ici!

McKay faillit lui dire qu'au départ c'était _**l'idée de Ronon Dex **_de partir à l'aventure pour retrouver Sara Sheppard, mais il décida d'être plus diplomate que ça.

-Écoutez, fit Rodney d'un ton étonnamment conciliant. Ronon, allez-vous vous arrêter de déambuler ainsi comme un tigre en cage et m'écouter?

Comme cela n'arrêtait pas le satédien de marcher de long en large, McKay plaida sa cause:

-Allons, faites un petit effort et écoutez-moi donc!

-Ben parlez! grogna Ronon, frappant d'un coup de poing rageur le mur le plus proche de lui plutôt que de frapper Rodney.

Le scientifique marcha jusqu'à la table où un bol de fruits était posé et s'y assit, en ramassa un et mordit dedans, mâchant pensivement et avalant ensuite. Revenant vers la table après s'être calmé, Ronon s'assit également, reposant ses coudes sur la table.

-Ce que nous savons c'est que Todd a pris Sara comme...(Rodney fit une pause, le prochain mot ayant du mal à passer ses lèvres) Compagne. Mais le gars là-bas le savait aussi!

Ronon fronça les sourcils:

-Comment ça?

Fixant le satédien, Rodney McKay secoua la tête:

-Non non non, c'est pas moi! fit-il en levant ses deux mains dans un geste défensif. Il le savait déjà...ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'est _pourquoi_ elle est si importante pour lui?

-Alors vous lui avez parlé des recherches sur la drogue Hoffans? devina Ronon, se renfonçant dans sa chaise et étirant ses jambes en l'air, plaçant ses pieds bottés sur le bord de la table, croisant ses bras et fixant l'autre avec un air narquois.

Hochant encore une fois la tête, McKay étira ses lèvres en une fine ligne de déni.

-Il savait ça aussi déjà...non, ce qu'il voulait savoir était comment le rétrovirus mutant pouvait passer à l'intérieur d'un vaisseau-ruche et s'il y avait un moyen d'arrêter ça. Il semble croire que Todd a quelque chose à y voir, mais je ne suis pas certain de ça non plus.

-Les vaisseaux-ruches pourraient exploser?

Le visage du satédien prit une expression de contentement malicieux, le genre de regard qui donne des cauchemars aux petits enfants.

Satisfait d'avoir l'attention de son ami, Rodney lui sourit et continua:

-Ouais...mais il est fort probable qu'ils s'infecteraient auparavant, comme lorsque nous avons dû séjourner sur la ruche de Todd alors qu'elle s'écroulait littéralement. Ne pensez-vous pas que ce serait une très bonne idée de jeter un coup d'oeil sur les recherches qui ont lieu ici pour en découvrir un peu plus, avant qu'on ne s'en aille de cette fichue ruche?

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Plusieurs jours plus tard, sur la ruche de Todd...**_

S'avançant rapidement vers le wraith pour attaquer, Sara sentit son poignet se faire agripper fermement. Elle fit aussitôt un mouvement rapide pour se libérer en se retournant, plongeant sous son bras et s'éloignant de lui aussi vite qu'elle le put.

La sueur glissait de son visage, éclaboussant le plancher de la ruche et elle hoqueta quand elle se rendit compte qu'il venait encore une fois vers elle...juste beaucoup trop vite!

Cette fois-ci il passa sous sa garde et elle se sentit soulevée sur ses pieds, projetée brusquement sur le sol alors qu'il l'enjamba, sa main nourricière déjà plaquée sur sa poitrine, ses doigts largement écartés.

Elle expira brusquement, l'air sortant de ses poumons en un rapide _"huffff"_ surpris et elle étira son bras sans rien voir pour tâtonner le sol et retrouver sa dague, la maudite chose ayant volé dans les airs quand il l'avait fait tomber!

La pression sur son sternum se relâcha.

La main bougea lentement d'une façon langoureuse, la taquinant, suivant la courbe d'un sein pour ensuite l'agripper voracement de sa paume, son doigt griffé s'arrêtant au niveau du mamelon érigé et s'y posant, les trais de son visage railleurs. Haletante, Sara saisit son poignet et fixa avec fureur les yeux assombris du wraith:

-Tu triches! déclara-t-elle. Tu ne m'as laissé aucune chance!

Il n'était pas le moins du monde essoufflé, ce qui était totalement injuste et servait simplement, encore une fois, à souligner sa résistance et sa force physique bien supérieures.

Ignorant d'abord le commentaire, Todd lâcha son sein et posa sa main sur son côté, saisit le bas de son dos et bougea pour se lever, emportant Sara avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux debout.

-Ceci est réel et un adversaire impitoyable ne te laisserais aucune chance, Sara...dit le wraith d'un ton docte.

La soutenant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait reprit son équilibre, il grogna simplement et se pencha encore pour ramasser la dague, la retournant pour en tendre le manche vers la jeune femme. Le lui prenant elle fit un petit bruit exaspéré avec sa bouche, le remettant dans son étui pour ensuite frapper légèrement Todd sur la poitrine de son poing, en un petit geste de ressentiment.

Nullement ébranlé, penchant sa tête de côté, il rit doucement puis reprit son sérieux pour ajouter:

-Tu dois être certaine de l'utiliser de la bonne façon dans les tous premiers moments du combat...parce que tu n'as pas l'expérience et les prouesses physiques pour continuer la bataille et la remporter. Puis il ajouta, comme en prix de consolation:

-Tu as cependant fait des progrès. Méroc t'a bien enseigné!

-Ok, merci...je crois! répondit-elle avec humeur, le fixant en fronçant ses sourcils alors qu'un éclair d'amusement traversa les traits durs du wraith.

-Même si c'est vrai reprit la jeune femme, mon opposant ne mettrait pas sa main sur...ne...enfin, ne ferait pas ce que tu as fait! Ce n'est pas juste, c'est..

-Distrayant? termina pour elle le wraith, étirant son bras pour l'attirer contre lui, riant doucement de son indignation qu'il ait utilisé une telle tactique.

-Ça dépend pour qui! siffla Sara, étrécissant ses yeux, réticente à être cajolée alors que Todd refermait ses bras autour d'elle.

Baissant les yeux sur l'humaine revêche qu'il tenait contre lui Todd ronronna, glissant doucement ses mains sous le chemiser noir léger qu'elle portait pour l'entraînement, posant ses paumes sur ses omoplates.

Les talons griffés de ses mains firent naître une agréable chair de poule sur sa peau et elle frissonna, mais pas de froid. Vaincue, elle se pencha en avant et leva son visage vers lui, ses yeux avides posés sur sa bouche. Il captura celle-ci en se penchant vivement, l'embrassant goulûment. Ouvrant ses lèvres pour qu'il explore sa bouche elle noua ses deux mains autour de sa nuque, le dos de ses mains caressé par les boucles douces et argentées de sa longue chevelure. Elle utilisa le bout de sa langue pour caresser ses lèvres malicieusement, sentant le noeud d'excitation maintenant familier dans son ventre irradier jusqu'à son entrejambe, sa chaleur la faisant gémir, augmentant la tension sexuelle entre eux.

Un grondement subliminal ébranla la longue carcasse du wraith en réponse et il brisa le baiser pour aller poser sa bouche dans le creux de sa nuque, mordillant la peau, là où une veine palpitait plus vite. Il se recula soudain, hésitant, et Sara put sentir combien il était déchiré.

Ils avaient statué qu'il serait mieux d'espacer leurs relations sexuelles pour permettre au cycle d'atteindre son paroxysme.

Cela ferait bientôt deux semaines que le traitement avait eu lieu...

Il lui avait expliqué que son taux hormonal serait surtout en cause, augmentant son taux de phéromones au moment de son ovulation et qu'elle en serait fortement affectée. Ce serait également à ce moment précis qu'ils auraient le plus de chance de concevoir en s'accouplant fréquemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne enceinte.

Mais pour quelques jours ils devaient se tenir tranquille, ce qui était dur en cet instant même. Todd devait aussi vaquer à ses devoirs de Commandant et il était justement attendu sur le Pont.

Excitée par les caresses reçues mais aussi prodiguées à Sara, sa respiration était devenue plus rapide, bien plus que pendant leurs exercices qui ne l'avaient même pas stressé. Pendant quelques secondes sa faim d'elle menaça de prendre le pas sur son sens du devoir et ses doigts firent des cercles paresseux sur sa peau douce et chaude. Il réussit cependant à mettre de côté le fort besoin sexuel.

Prenant une décision avec réticence il enleva ses mains de dessous sa chemise et les posa sagement sur sa taille:

-Ahhh, petite humaine...je resterais bien avec toi, mais ce n'est pas encore le bon moment.

Le front sur sa poitrine puissante, Sara pouvait encore sentir son désir d'elle mais elle hocha légèrement sa tête et soupira:

-J'imagine que non...

Reposant son menton sur ses cheveux, Todd respira doucement son odeur.

Les changements dans sa physiologie commençaient à se faire remarquer par le wraith, et même les autres membres de son équipage les ressentaient dans le courant communautaire. Sa conscience de leur nouvel intérêt en elle commençait à obséder son esprit. Il pourrait y avoir des défis à relever pour lui si son cycle humain ne florissait pas bientôt.

Todd fit taire le grondement prédateur qui le secoua brièvement...il était conscient des problèmes pratiques qui demandaient son attention maintenant.

-Nous devons nous concentrer sur ce que nous devrons entreprendre comme prochaine étape, dit-il finalement d'un ton décidé.

Elle s'était attendu à un changement de sujet pour faire baisser leur tension sexuelle et elle leva la tête pour le fixer, un questionnement dans ses yeux:

-Oui...et c'est?

- Nous devons aller chercher le matériel génétique qui permettra à ton idée de se réaliser.

Stupéfaite tout-à-coup, Sara le fixa, son esprit passant par des idées chaotiques avant qu'elle ne puisse formuler une autre question:

-Mais je croyais que tu avais rejeté cette idée parce qu'elle était peu plausible, trop difficile à réaliser?

-Non non, murmura-t-il, levant sa main droite pour attraper une poignée de cheveux acajou et jouer avec leur longueur. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait des vertus dans ton traitement génique, ma Sara...

-Oh tu es un tel salaud manipulateur et calculateur! s'indigna la jeune femme, les traits courroucés...

Elle réalisait également, alors qu'il avait relâché les barrières impressionnantes sur son esprit, qu'il avait planifié d'acquiescer à son idée depuis le début mais voulait qu'elle obéisse à la sienne avant de s'y impliquer.

-Est-ce que j'ai passé à travers toute cette merde pour rien? fit-elle à la fois découragée et enragée, repensant aux longs jours et aux nuits toutes aussi horribles où elle avait été si malade!

Ce fut le tour de Todd d'être surpris. Son front se plissa avant qu'il ne hoche la tête en déni:

-Je ne risquerais jamais ta vie juste pour de la curiosité scientifique, Sara...

La main qui retenait sa chevelure vint se poser sur sa nuque, ses longs doigts en caressant la blancheur et la longueur.

-Est-ce que tu douterais de moi, n'as-tu plus confiance en notre lien?

Sara répondit à la question avec un geste, penchant sa tête pour faire reposer sa joue contre la peau chaude de son cou, étirant son propre esprit vers le lien entre eux deux, le trouvant ouvert comme une bienveillante invitation.

Depuis sa maladie, la connexion était encore plus claire, comme si de la boue avait été enlevée d'un miroir, laissant la glace transparente...

Ce n'était pas juste parce que Todd était plus présent dans son esprit, mais plutôt que les émanations produites par la ruche et ses occupants bourdonnaient maintenant dans sa conscience d'une manière peut-être faible, mais bel et bien présentes, comme un fatras de brèves impressions.

Les sensations étaient parfois immédiates mais aussitôt cachées. Sara permit à Todd d'envelopper ses pensées avec les siennes pour qu'il puisse discerner ses sentiments. Sentant plutôt qu'elle n'entendit sa réponse elle lui sourit alors que la main du wraith descendit et prit la sienne, entrelaçant ses doigts avec tendresse dans les siens.

-J'ai foi en _**nous**_, répondit-elle finalement, ses mots prononcés du fond du coeur.

Faisant un petit bruit de gorge en signe d'approbation, Todd la relâcha et se tournant, avança vers l'endroit où il avait placé son long manteau. Il le saisit et y inséra sa longue silhouette, faisant signe à Sara de venir à lui.

Ils avaient prit l'habitude de ce petit rituel qu'ils aimaient tous les deux. Elle appréciait cette petite tâche simple qu'elle accomplissait pour lui alors qu'il l'observait tranquillement.

Elle commença à mettre en place les multiples attaches du pesant manteau, ses doigts trouvant maintenant habilement les lanières et les fermetures, les fixant l'une dans l'autre, arrangeant les ganses et bouclant le gros ceinturon de métal poli à sa ceinture. Il attrapa ses doigts après qu'elle eut finit de boucler la ceinture de sa taille étroite. Les levant jusqu'à sa bouche il les mordilla, la regardant intensément de ses prunelles vert-doré, imprimant en elle de l'assurance, voulant que tout doute soit enlevé de son esprit:

-Je ne permettrai jamais qu'il ne t'arrive du mal, petite humaine, dit-il d'une voix profonde et convaincante.

"_...du moins jamais intentionnellement"_, se dit-il en lui-même.

Elle soupira doucement et leva à son tour ses mains vers ses lèvres, en embrassant les jointures, sachant que c'était la vérité.

-Où est-ce que nous allons maintenant, Todd? demanda-t-elle ingénument.

-Sur la première planète mère de mon espèce.

- Mais...n'y sommes-nous pas allé récemment? demanda Sara, étonnée.

Todd sourit malicieusement, fixant les trais étonnés de la jeune femme.

-Non. Il s'agit du tout premier monde qui a vu naître notre espèce, la base de notre société. Nous y rencontrerons les membres du Concile...

_0000000000_

_**Atlantis...**_

_Comme de gros nuages lourds et noirs, le typhon se précipitait vers la lande intérieure en se servant des vents prédominants..._

C'est comme ça que les cauchemars venaient maintenant à Teyla. Le tourment et la peur dans le monde des wraith ne cessaient jamais et des choses qui n'avaient pas de noms connus pour la jeune athosienne la perturbaient de jour en jour.

Tournoyant, elle amena ses deux bâtons de combat dans ses mains en un mouvement défensif...elle se tint debout, fixant le mur d'en face, la sueur glissant au creux de son dos jusqu'à sa taille, mouillant son pantalon d'exercice.

Un pas sur le côté...

Elle contrôla son mouvement, glissa prudemment et se retourna, leva une épaule, feignit une attaque vers un ennemi imaginaire.

S'arrêtant soudain pour prendre une grande respiration et expirer lentement, elle sentit les battements de son coeur se calmer après l'exercice de simulation.

Teyla était fatiguée, épuisée par le bombardement des visions et des sensations qu'elle tentait de comprendre. Jamais en tant d'années de possession de ce Don ne l'avait-elle autant maudit, elle qui l'avait d'abord vu comme un cadeau que peu de ses ancêtres et de ses contemporains athosiens avaient partagé et utilisé pour prévenir les autres humains de l'approche des wraith, leur permettant bien souvent d'échapper au danger et d'avoir le temps de trouver un abri quelque part parmi des peuples amis.

Mais dans le moment, les rêves l'épuisaient puisqu'ils étaient sans relâche, comme s'ils essayaient de lui dire quelque chose de plus...elle n'avait jamais tant souhaité être dépourvu du Don!

Pourtant elle n'avait pas voulu bloquer ses visions. Elle tentait d'y découvrir une logique, quelque chose qui lui sauterait aux yeux à un moment donné. Elle pourrait ainsi prévenir ses amis atlantes en leur faisant un rapport sensé de ce qui se passait parmi les wraith.

Mais cela semblait sans espoir et peu importe à quel point elle avait fait souvent des efforts pour tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans ce chaos, elle n'y arrivait pas du tout!

Quelque chose..._une toute petite chose_ lui échappait...

Même la méditation et l'exercice qui l'aidaient à discipliner et à calmer son esprit d'habitude, ne lui étaient plus d'aucun secours.

Considérant qu'elle avait trop perdu de temps déjà à s'entraîner ce matin, l'athosienne replaça les bâtons dans le panier prévu à cet effet puis utilisa une serviette pour essuyer la transpiration de son front et de ses mains.

Soulagée à la pensée d'une douche chaude, Teyla fit un mouvement déterminé vers la sortie du gymnase, reconnaissant qu'elle avait besoin présentement d'avoir du temps loin d'Atlantis, souhaitant désespérément aller de nouveau visiter ses gens sur la lande, rejoindre Kanaan et Torren qui y étaient déjà. Ils avaient tous trois besoin de passer du temps de qualité ensemble, loin des Lantéens.

Kanaan ne s'était jamais vraiment adapté au rythme de la grande cité, à la vie de ces gens venant d'une autre galaxie et qu'ils trouvaient assez étranges parfois.

D'un commun accord, bien que ce fut un crève-coeur pour l'athosienne mais la décision la plus logique, Kanaan était retourné parmi les siens avec leur fils, l'élevant parmi les athosiens alors que Teyla continuait sa mission parmi les atlantes, visitant sa petite famille le plus souvent possible. Mais les récentes perturbations dans les mondes humains de la galaxie de Pégase l'avaient maintenue en place sur Atlantis plus longtemps que prévu.

Comme son bébé lui manquait! Ses doux petits bras, ses joues potelées, la sensation de son esprit qui possédait le même Cadeau la touchant doucement.

Les semaines sans lui avaient volé trop vite à son goût...sa peur était que son petit pourrait alors l'oublier. Même une semaine était déjà trop longue dans sa courte vie!

Alors que Teyla tentait d'éloigner ses tristes pensées en s'apprêtant à quitter le gymnase, la porte s'ouvrit et le colonel Sheppard entra, pourtant une expression sur son visage qui disait que rien n'allait.

-C'est juste moi! dit John, voyant que Teyla avait l'air mécontente de le voir..._pas lui en particulier espéra Sheppard, mais plutôt toute personne la retenant de sortir du gym!_

Teyla contrôla son mouvement d'impatience, pas vraiment en humeur de parler de ce qui avait à voir avec les affaires d'Atlantis dans le moment.

John se dit qu'elle avait _évidemment _deviné qu'il y avait effectivement un ou des problèmes! Elle serra ses lèvres et demanda d'une voix plus froide qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention:

-Que voulez-vous, John?

Le colonel leva ses deux mains en un geste apaisant et en vint directement au but de sa visite, car il semblait finalement qu'il n'était pas spécialement la bienvenue.

-J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez savoir que Woolsey est d'accord à ce que nous partions en reconnaissance. J'ai cru que vous pourriez faire partie de mon équipe pour cette tâche... - il fit une pause, soupesant l'humeur de la femme en face de lui, devinant sa désaffection d'Atlantis dans le moment - ...si vous voulez bien évidemment?

Surprise, Teyla pencha sa tête, réfléchissant à la proposition, ne perdant pas son expression suspicieuse cependant.

-Est-ce que monsieur Woolsey ne préfèrerait pas plutôt mon absence sur cette base, à cause de mes sentiments envers les petits jeux politiques qui se jouent ici?

_Depuis que Richard Woolsey effectuait le remplacement d'Élisabeth Weir, il avait totalement manqué de tact dans ses rares discussions avec l'athosienne, semblant ne pas prendre au sérieux l'apport que les athosiens et en particulier Teyla leur apportaient. Il avait même réussi à la faire sortir de ses gonds en deux occasions ce qui était énorme, considérant l'humeur égale et la grande patience et complaisance de Teyla Emmagan..._

Sheppard hocha la tête, grimaçant un peu et admit, réticent:

-Peut-être. Peut-être que ça en fait partie, mais vous savez la façon dont pense la Coalition, n'est-ce-pas? Mais à part ça..._**vous êtes**_ encore un membre important de mon équipe, Teyla...et le meilleur élément présentement pour nous aider à découvrir ce qui se passe parmi les wraith.

Teyla fronça les sourcils, amadouée par ses paroles mais pas entièrement certaine de ce qu'il voulait dire. De s'approcher trop du fil mental de communication entre les wraith serait par trop difficile et elle ne voulait pas se mettre elle-même en danger, car il ne s'agissait plus seulement d'elle depuis qu'elle était mère, mais aussi du bien de son enfant.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas? hasarda-t-elle, presque certaine qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

-Bien...tergiversa le colonel.

-John. dit-elle fermement, sa voix ne lui laissant pas le choix. Qu'est-ce que j'ai besoin de savoir?

Frottant sa barbe d'un jour, les yeux pers de Sheppard rencontrèrent les yeux sombres et étrécis de l'athosienne.

-Ladon nous a donné des informations très pertinentes et utiles au sujet d'une ruche en orbite autour de M7T-730..il semblerait qu'elle se tient là sans aucune raison apparente.

Teyla était pensive alors qu'ils avaient pris ensemble le corridor en sortant du gymnase. Elle demanda pour plus de certitude:

-C'est assez loin de leur route habituelle vers les planètes ayant des portes, John...alors vous avez une idée du pourquoi ils sont là?

-J'ai bien peur que non, dit-il. Cette planète n'est pas un endroit auquel les wraith s'intéresseraient d'habitude...pas de population humaine, très peu de faune et pas de ressources minières.

-Je sais que les genii ont souvent visité ce monde, se remémora la jeune femme, faisant marcher mentalement son impressionnant réseau de connaissances des mondes de la galaxie de Pégase, grâce à ses propres informateurs. Leur habileté à utiliser toutes les ressources probables qu'une planète peut leur offrir est légendaire, ils sont aussi rapides à cette tâche que les humains de la terre.

Sheppard surveillait du coin de l'oeil le visage grave et inquiet de Teyla alors qu'ils prenaient tous deux un transport en direction des quartiers de la jeune femme. Il haussa les épaules en approbation, même à sa remarque désobligeante pour la terre...parce que tout cela avait du bon sens.

-Ils n'ont reporté aucune autre activité suspecte, ajouta-t-il.

Le transport les laissa sur le niveau des quartiers de Teyla et ils marchèrent la courte distance en silence, rencontrant quelques membres de l'expédition que John salua d'un bonjour! et d'un sourire franc, heureux de la diversion car son propre malaise grandissait face à Teyla. Cette dernière ne les vit pas ou bien en salua quelques-uns distraitement, d'une façon automatique.

Sheppard et Teyla s'arrêtèrent devant les quartiers de l'athosienne qui passa sa paume devant le panneau pour en ouvrir la porte.

Teyla pénétra dans l'entrée et se retourna vers l'homme qui se tenait immobile, attendant poliment son invitation:

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre que je devrais savoir ou bien est-ce toute l'information que vous avez? dit-elle sèchement...parce que si c'est juste ça, John, ce n'est pas assez!

Sheppard voyait bien que la jeune femme était excessivement fatiguée. Il ne devait certes pas être facile de vivre loin de sa famille, hantée continuellement pas ces visions wraith, ayant quand même à fonctionner dans sa tâche, jour après jour en manquant de sommeil.

Ils pourraient conclure la conversation ici. John sentait qu'elle désirait plus que tout la paix de la solitude pour sûrement essayer de suivre le fil de ces images et des sensations étranges qui l'assaillaient.

_Elle lui avait confié que ces sensations étaient comme un murmure bourdonnant dans son oreille pendant la journée, et un serpent sinueux et sifflant la nuit..._

Mais il devrait encore une fois décevoir la jeune femme et peut-être subir son courroux!

-Pas tout-à-fait, se décida-t-il à dire. Le rapport dit que c'est beaucoup trop tranquille, qu'il n'y a qu'à peine quelques vaisseaux de transports et une couple de croiseurs patrouillant, rien d'autre vraiment...mais Ladon a mentionné qu'il semble y avoir un petit groupe d'hybrides qui ont été abandonnés dans un système à quatre années-lumière de là.

Les traits de l'athosienne se couvrirent d'inquiétude alors qu'elle assimilait l'information.

-Je croyais qu'on les avait tous retrouvé, John? Est-ce que le virus a un effet si vaste qu'il a trouvé moyen de se répandre dans d'autres mondes que ceux qui avaient été ensemencés par Michael?

-Une équipe se dirige déjà là-bas avec le support d'une troupe de Genii. Je pensais attendre leur premier rapport, puis prendre un jumper et notre équipe habituelle pour s'y rendre, s'ils découvrent quelque chose...

-Je vois.

Cela impliquait la participation de l'athosienne évidemment, mais elle ne lui donna pas de réponse. Sheppard se sentit soudain très inconfortable.

Teyla se retournait déjà pour entrer dans ses quartiers mais un bras sur le sien l'arrêta. Ses traits se froncèrent légèrement:

-Je vais y penser, John...j'ai d'autres considérations pour le moment, dit la femme avec toute la patience qu'elle put rassembler.

-Teyla.

Le ton de sa voix était comme un appel et John relâcha son emprise sur son bras, laissant tomber ses deux bras à ses côtés avec un mouvement d'impuissance.

-Écoutez, continua-t-il...nous essayons de découvrir de toutes nos forces où Todd a emmené ma soeur et aussi où diable Rodney et Ronon se trouvent...peut-être cela va-t-il nous mener dans la bonne direction?

Rapidement, voyant que ceci avait soulevé son intérêt, il ajouta:

-Et il y a aussi d'autres développements auxquels nous nous attendions.

-Oh? fit-elle, pas trop contente que ce ne soit que maintenant qu'il le mentionne. Elle leva sa tête, attendant la suite, défiante.

-Nous avons reçu une télémétrie il y a une heure, codée avec nos propres algorithmes.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face complètement, son intérêt définitivement piqué:

-Todd? dit-elle avec espoir.

Sheppard hocha la tête négativement.

- Plutôt un croiseur avec Kenny à la barre.

Teyla se retrouva figée sur place et regarda intensément le colonel...c'était un très intéressant tournant de la situation et son désir de visiter son fils et son compagnon disparut aussitôt pour être reporté à plus tard.

Il y avait en elle maintenant une curiosité croissante qui avait besoin d'être satisfaite plus tôt que tard...peut-être que ceci était une explication de ses visions du tourment chez les wraith?

-Il nous envoie son Second? demanda-t-elle incrédule et ne comprenant rien, sachant que Todd aimait plus que tout prendre les choses en main lui-même, dès qu'il s'agissait de ses petites alliances avec les atlantes.

Penchant sa tête de côté, Sheppard la hocha brièvement pour acquiescer.

-Il a envoyé Kenny, quand il a pourtant besoin présentement de tout le support qu'il peut recevoir. Ce qui veut certainement dire qu'il y a quelque chose qui se trame dont nous ne sommes pas au courant, Teyla.

L'athosienne s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et laissa tomber son menton sur sa poitrine, fermant brièvement les yeux puis elle les leva à nouveau sur l'homme en face d'elle:

-Peut-être que j'ai eu raison en vous informant que Sara et Todd sont effectivement connectés? dit-elle.

John lui fit un petit sourire sans humour et dit:

-Je vois que nous nous comprenons maintenant.

(à suivre)


	19. Chapter 19

_La Compagne_

_Chapitre XIX_

_**Sur la ruche de Todd... **_

Éveillé ce matin-là par la certitude que la fertilité de sa Compagne atteindrait son pic bientôt, sachant qu'il obéirait bientôt à l'appel entêtant envoyé par ses phéromones à leur plus haut niveau, le wraith se dégagea doucement du corps de Sara contre lequel il avait dormi, même si la toucher était trop tentant.

Bien qu'ils aient dormi chastement l'un contre l'autre, il avait passé une main nostalgique sur la courbe de ses hanches jusqu'au creux de sa taille avant de sortir du lit, refusant de répondre à l'instinct qui se levait en lui, à ce désir presque douloureux qui se manifestait par une solide érection.

Il se rendit à la salle de bain mais fut surpris et un peu ennuyé à son retour dans la chambre de trouver Sara réveillée. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa profondément avant de lui dire de continuer à dormir, qu'il reviendrait bientôt.

"_-Mais Todd, avait-elle murmuré contre sa bouche, alors qu'il la relâchait et que son corps lui répondait déjà d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait permettre pour le moment. J'ai besoin de finir de récolter les résultats au labo avant que nous nous rendions sur ta planète mère...dit-elle avec véhémence._

_-Cela peut attendre, dit-il d'un ton définitif, non désireux de la laisser déambuler dans sa ruche en ce moment._

_Sara était demi-assise dans le grand lit et elle avait laissé glisser la fourrure qui couvrait son corps. Il grogna doucement quand la main de sa Compagne se glissa tendrement jusqu'à sa joue, le corsage de sa robe de nuit laissant apparaître un joli sein rond dont la vue ravit ses yeux"._

Le souvenir de sa chair rose tout contre les fourrures de leur lit le perturba encore et il en fut distrait dans ses tâches pendant un moment.

L'humeur du Commandant était irritable ce matin.

Un subordonné, qui lui avait simplement apporté des recommandations pour quelques systèmes qui requéraient des rénovations de technologie ainsi qu'une mise à jour fut le sujet d'une dure réprimande, parce qu'il avait oublié d'inclure le cristal de données avec l'information spécifiant le problème qu'ils avaient sur l'incompatibilité avec leurs rangées d'armement. Cela n'aurait pris à Todd qu'un tout petit moment pour retracer l'information des archives mais au lieu de cela il avait perdu le contrôle, poursuivant l'oublieux et infortuné wraith à travers le Pont de commandement et l'acculant au mur pour le discipliner.

Ce spectacle de manque de contrôle de lui-même lui avait valu plusieurs regards acérés mais prudents et il sut en flairant l'atmosphère par ses fentes faciales, par les émanations mentales prudemment dissimulées, que les raisons de son humeur irritable et malveillante étaient beaucoup trop apparentes.

L'atmosphère était subtilement chargée de phéromones, la connaissance de la condition de sa femelle se répandant dans la ruche, permettant à l'air d'être chargé d'une sensualité nerveuse, très différente quand elle venait d'une humaine et non d'une reine.

Et alors qu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute au sujet de la position de Sara Sheppard auprès du Commandant, elle était tout de même incapable d'inciter le cycle de la ruche de la même manière qu'une femelle wraith. Ce lien singulier entre leur supérieur et cette simple humaine était trop pour la haute sensibilité de l'équipage wraith...une situation intolérable pour plusieurs d'entre eux...

Cependant, même si le sommet du cycle de la fertilité de l'humaine était imminent, - augmenté évidemment par le traitement qu'il lui avait fait prendre - il était impératif dans le moment présent qu'il s'assure pour la réussite de sa mission que son vaisseau soit fin prêt en cas de combats. C'était la malheureuse réalité à laquelle ils faisaient face en allant rencontrer le Concile, mais Todd souhaitait ardemment ne pas avoir à recourir à de telles méthodes de persuasion. C'était une situation difficile dans laquelle il entraînait tout son équipage, et il _**devait **_s'assurer de leur sécurité à tous.

L'absence du Second sur le vaisseau était presque palpable, plus évidente à la lumière de la situation.

Todd était conscient de cette perte temporaire de son exécutif, un rappel de la compétence et de l'efficacité de ce wraith particulier qui ces jours derniers, lui avait permis de contrôler les vagues qui allaient et venaient, perturbées dans la toile mentale de l'équipage.

Les journées à venir seraient une mise à l'épreuve pour eux tous et ses autres frères commandants seraient prêts si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, quoiqu'il espérait que les circonstances fassent qu'ils s'en sortent avec le moins de "casse" possible.

Que ce soit pour lui et les siens et tout autant pour leurs alliés humains, pensa-t-il. Mais le résultat final dépendait beaucoup trop de la réception que le Concile donnerait à son plan.

S'installant à la console centrale le Commandant accéda aux schématiques de son vaisseau, fermant les yeux alors qu'il se liait de près avec la conscience de la ruche et de sa quasi-intelligence, à sa nature organique intrinsèque.

Ses très anciens composants étaient maintenant des vestiges, juste le simple écho affaibli d'une conscience qui lui permettait de se connecter...ses instructions pour les réparations s'étendirent le long du chemin neural pour recevoir une exécution presqu'immédiate de ses ordres.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

**_Sara s'était rallongée sur le grand lit lorsque Todd l'avait quitté en hâte, boudant un peu..._**

_Bien sûr il devait voir à ce que tout soit en place et que ses ordres soient scrupuleusement exécutés en vue de leur mission sur la planète mère, mais ses autres officiers n'étaient-ils pas là pour ça? _

_Elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il ne la laissait pas aller jusqu'au labo pour collecter ces résultats. Il lui avait pourtant demandé son assistance pour leur plan, non? _

_Il était parti brusquement comme s'il la fuyait après que ses yeux se soient promenés longuement et avec regret sur son corps...encore une fois elle se trouvait confondue par ses imprévisibles et soudain changements d'humeur. Elle en était à se demander si c'était un trait de caractère général chez les wraith, ou bien seulement propre à Todd?_

_Elle soupira et se rallongea, se rappelant ses ordres formels de ne pas quitter leurs quartiers. Elle ferait mieux d'essayer de dormir jusqu'à son retour, décida-t-elle._

_Elle y réussit pour à peu près dix minutes mais se réveilla soudain brusquement, toute en sueur, sortant du sommeil aussi violemment que si elle venait de faire un cauchemar particulièrement frappant. _

_Elle poussa un hoquet effrayé et s'assit sur le lit, tâtant le côté de celui-ci et réalisant qu'il n'était pas là. Elle se rallongea en écartant ses bras et poussa un soupir exaspéré..._

_Depuis sa maladie, elle avait réalisé sa dépendance augmentée envers lui et bien que cela avait été normal alors, vu qu'elle était très malade et faible, elle était maintenant hors de danger._

_Pourtant, elle se sentait comme une patiente guérie qui récupérait, mais qui avait développé une dépendance déplaisante à la morphine. Elle eut envie de ruer dans les brancards et de faire preuve d'indépendance, de se lever et de défier Todd, de se rendre tout de même au labo pour effectuer son travail de recollection, ignorant ses instructions claires!_

_Elle eut un soupir irrité en réalisant que son côté du lit était humide._

_Une chaleur subite se répandit de son visage à son cou puis tout le long de son corps, prenant possession du centre de son ventre._

_Pourtant, elle était trop jeune pour la ménopause...alors, c'était quoi ça?_

_Elle eut un petit rire dérisoire en se rappelant le traitement suivi et en comptant les jours de son cycle de fertilité humaine, elle réalisa qu'elle en était au quinzième...quinze jours sans sexe, quel calvaire! se dit-elle en riant encore plus._

_Bien sûr elle était une femme sensuelle et même plutôt sexuelle, mais même pendant toutes ses relations avec des mâles humains, elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle faim pour son partenaire. Mais la connexion avec Todd avait changé tout cela, et il était plutôt lui-même un chaud lapin, ricana-t-elle pour elle-même._

_La vague de chaleur et les petites crampes physiques qui alertaient son corps d'habitude lorsqu'elle ressentait un désir intense se manifestèrent encore, la chaleur irradiant cette fois-ci du creux de son ventre vers le bas...la vague chaleureuse atteignit son pubis et même l'intérieur de ses cuisses et son sexe se gonfla soudain lorsqu'elle songea aux mains de son amant qui auraient dû être là et la caresser, la pénétrer..._

_Mais que faisait-il donc?_

_Bien sûr, il lui avait dit que le traitement l'affecterait plus que lui, quoiqu'il n'avait pas prévu la gravité de la maladie qui l'avait frappée._

_Et il y avait ces effets sur son cycle humain qui ne serait plus tout à fait humain. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, les reines étaient de sacrées femelles et lorsque leurs phéromones sommaient un ou des mâles wraith, aucun ne pouvait vraiment résister à cet "appel de la sirène"! Leur sexualité était totale, dévorante, autant pour la femelle que pour le mâle désigné à la satisfaire...tel était la nature des besoins de reproduction des wraith._

_Elle connaissait bien plus d'un mâle humain qui aurait été ravi de répondre à une telle semonce d'une femelle humaine si elles avaient été si croqueuses d'hommes, mais la réalité était qu'il y avait très très peu de femelles wraith dans le ratio des genres mâle-femelle de cette espèce. Généralement juste une seule sur une ruche, étant une reine qui avait le total contrôle. Et tous les "pauvres" mâles wraith du vaisseau subissaient le même envoûtement ce qui n'était pas si bête, car l'espoir de devenir le favori les poussait à la servir fidèlement et totalement. Mais malheureusement, un seul wraith était élu comme géniteur et Compagnon de la reine...pourtant à chaque cycle de la souveraine, ses phéromones affectaient grandement la ruche, tant que son cycle n'était pas entièrement complété. _

_Sara avait glané ses informations ici et là, de son Compagnon un peu réticent à l'informer de la sexualité reproductrice des wraith en passant par Dyalla et un Méroc plutôt mal à l'aise avec le sujet. _

_Sara avait réussi à contrôler la vague de chaleur dans son bas-ventre, la trouvant normale et se disant qu'elle pouvait attendre Todd..._

_Mais tout-à-coup une autre sensation la saisit et des pensées érotiques s'infiltrèrent dans sa tête, rejouant dans son fantasme les souvenirs de l'étreinte passionnée entre elle et Todd, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient accouplés, lors du retour du jardin magnifique de la base wraith de la Matriarche, juste avant qu'elle n'accepte de prendre le traitement._

_Elle avala sa salive pour étancher sa gorge soudain asséchée, lécha ses lèvres également et poussa un petit gémissement, fermant les yeux et ressentant presque tout contre elle le corps tendu du wraith et son besoin urgent d'elle. Ses lèvres étaient maintenant gonflées et elle pressa sa main tout contre son bas-ventre, comme si elle voulait calmer un petit animal réticent. Une chaleur se répandit aussitôt alors qu'elle arqua son bassin lorsqu'une vague de désir la saisit. Elle commença à se dire que tout ça n'était pas normal, que sa sexualité était encore plus agressive que d'habitude dans son besoin!_

_Elle se réprimanda et se força au calme, détournant le cours de ses pensées en pensant à des choses pratiques...comme par exemple ce qu'elle devrait emporter pour leur mission et aussi à quoi donc pouvait bien ressembler cette planète mère alors qu'elle avait trouvé celle de la Matriarche magnifique?_

_Mais rien n'y faisait!_

_Une autre vague chaleureuse se répandit en elle et gonfla à nouveau son sexe, cette fois plus puissamment...elle se dit que si c'est comme ça qu'une reine wraith se sentait quand elle était "en chaleur" eh bien!...c'était pire qu'une chatte dans la même condition et elle comprenait alors son appel au mâle, se sentant elle-même comme la louve qui hurlait pour faire venir le plus vite possible son compagnon-loup..._

_Oh et en parlant du loup...où était donc ce wraith?_

_Elle aurait pu se satisfaire elle-même mais elle n'osait pas...le traitement spécifiait qu'elle devait vraiment être au faîte de son cycle fécond pour que ses hormones modifiées jouent leur rôle. _

_Une autre sensation incroyable la saisit et tordit son bas-ventre et la rendit confuse._

_Elle essaya de toutes ses forces de tendre la connexion et de joindre Todd mais elle ne ressentit pas sa présence ou si faiblement, tant les voix des autres wraith murmuraient dans la toile l'entourant, lançant leurs tentacules comme pour la tâter et l'attirer vers eux._

_Soudain réprimés par la voix plus forte du mâle dominant, les autres esprits mâles wraith se résorbèrent dans les tréfonds du fil communautaire. Mais la voix puissante de son mâle à elle était irritée et concentrée sur autre chose dans le moment, ce qui finit de rendre furieuse la jeune femme déjà hantée par son propre besoin._

_Tout à la fois confuse et tendue par ce désir immense et incontrôlable, Sara repoussa les fourrures qui lui semblaient peser une tonne et se leva, chancelante sous la sensation qui l'envoûtait elle-même, ne réalisant pas vraiment que sa chemise de nuit la couvrait à peine...elle se dirigea vers la sortie et quitta leurs quartiers comme dans un rêve, sentant très faiblement la présence de Todd dans son esprit mais sachant tout de même qu'il se trouvait bel et bien sur le Pont de commandement. _

_Il fallait qu'elle le voit, qu'elle lui parle...**il le lui fallait!**_

_Pourquoi n'était-il pas là près d'elle?...elle avaittantbesoin de lui..._

_()()()()()()()()()()_

-Commandant...?

La voix d'un subordonné coupa sa concentration.

-Je dois rapporter une autre erreur du processeur central. Elle cause des conflits de configuration...

Grognant son ennui d'être dérangé, Todd retourna son attention vers l'ordinateur gérant les rangées d'armement, remarquant immédiatement quel était le problème. Il fit les corrections immédiates pour défaire les noeuds des fils organiques qui empêchaient la mise à jour, écartant précautionneusement les filaments détraqués qui inhibait la fonctionnalité. Concentré par l'opération en cours, Todd se concentra dans le travail avec un grondement de satisfaction alors que la correction en cours se déroulait parfaitement.

-Commandant...

La seconde intrusion l'ennuya encore plus alors que sa concentration actuelle ne souffrait pas d'être brisée. Un grondement menaçant s'échappa de lui quand il réalisa que le même subordonné l'avait appelé encore une fois. Ouvrant les yeux, il tourna la tête et les yeux vers celui qui avait parlé et dit d'une voix sèche:

-Quoi?

-Pardonnez encore une fois l'intrusion mon Commandant, dit prudemment le subordonné, mais votre Compagne...

Ôtant vivement ses doigts du panneau de contrôle, retirant son esprit de la surface neurale, Todd se retourna pour faire face au subordonné. Le visage de celui-ci était impassible alors qu'il inclinait sa tête avec respect. Le Commandant le fixa de ses yeux étrécis.

-Oui? fit-il pour l'encourager à finir sa phrase au sujet de sa Compagne:

-Elle arrive sur le Pont.

"_**Intolérable!"**_

Se tournant alors vers l'entrée, Todd laissa passer un grognement de mécontentement de sa gorge, s'étirant immédiatement vers l'esprit de Sara, découvrant qu'elle n'était pas loin de lui.

Il vit qu'elle était totalement troublée, son côté du lien plongé dans le chaos.

Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'elle n'apparaisse sur le Pont et il vit bientôt sa mince silhouette entourée du halo des lumières ambre éclairant l'entrée de la pièce, le matériel de sa robe en reflétant la couleur plus profondément.

Alors qu'elle entrait, ce furent la lueur et l'expression de ses yeux verts qui le troublèrent. Le drone qui l'escortait se tenait debout à ses côtés, obéissant au commandement silencieux de Todd.

Le Commandant s'éloigna de l'estrade centrale pour fermer rapidement la courte distance entre la jeune femme et lui.

S'arrêtant devant elle il fixa le visage hagard qui ne semblait pas vraiment le voir.

Soudain, une partie de son esprit saisit l'attente de son équipage et il ordonna: "C_ontinuez le travail en cours..._".

Donnant ensuite sa pleine attention envers sa Compagne, il poussa un grognement guttural alors que son odeur modifiée parvenait jusqu'à lui mais aussi vers tous les autres de son espèce. Il dût prendre un ton autoritaire pour affirmer sa suprématie.

-Je t'avais dit de m'attendre dans mes quartiers, _humaine!_

Semblant s'éveiller tout-à-coup, Sara ne se laissa pas intimider:

-Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps!

Sa voix ne flancha pas alors que sans peur elle répondait à sa façon autoritaire et machiste de la traiter.

-Je devais...tenta-t-elle de continuer, cherchant des mots pour décrire ce qu'elle avait ressenti et ressentait encore si intensément, mais elle n'y réussit pas.

Tout ce qu'elle savait était que son absence lui avait causé une angoisse inhabituelle, qu'elle s'était sentie sur le bord de craquer. Réalisant le regard attentif et vorace que les membres wraith de l'équipage du pont posaient sur elle, Sara comprit alors qu'elle devait se montrer soumise, même si elle voulait quand même lui faire comprendre à quel point elle devait venir le rejoindre!

-Je...Commandant, c'était important!

- Si important pour que tu oses me déranger? gronda Todd d'un ton sec et contrarié.

Sara releva son menton avec défi et répondit sur le même ton:

-Oui!

Le grand wraith s'approcha plus près d'elle et sa proximité fit battre son coeur plus vite, sa respiration s'accélérant. Le désir revint comme une vague et l'étourdit, menaçant de la précipiter sur le sol. Sara vacilla:

-Je...oh!

Elle porta la main à sa tête, soudain étourdie...mais Todd s'était déjà étiré vers elle quand son équilibre avait menacé de défaillir et il la saisit par le bras, alors que la main de la jeune femme atterrissait sur la poitrine bardée de cuir comme appui pour s'empêcher de tomber.

Se penchant sur elle il prit par ses fentes faciales la pleine mesure de son odeur et réalisa que les phéromones faisaient déjà leur plein effet...il eut un mal de chien à contrôler les siens alors qu'ils venaient de surgir en réponse à ceux de sa femelle, menaçant presque de le submerger.

Il grogna, devenant soudain bien trop conscient de l'intérêt subit soulevé autour d'eux, de la nature de la tension sexuelle qui venait du Troisième officier et des autres subordonnés qui surveillaient ce qui se passait.

Leur présence intense devenait une menace qu'il ne devait pas...ne _**pourrait **_pas accepter, dans le moment présent.

Le Troisième eut la témérité de pousser un grondement vorace en réponse aux phéromones envoûtants de la femelle et de faire un pas en avant.

Mais Todd s'érigea aussitôt de toute sa taille, s'avançant vers le subordonné pour lui faire face, ses traits grimaçant avec un grognement bas et définitif, exposant ses dents pointues dans un avertissement très clair. Un doux grondement de soumission accueillit la menace alors que le Troisième reprenait sa place initiale respectueusement, loin du Commandant et de sa Compagne, exposant ses mains sur les côtés de son corps pour bien marquer son recul et son obéissance.

Acceptant le retrait avec un autre sifflement intimidant, exerçant un contrôle mental qu'il sentait cependant glisser à cause des exigences de ses propres hormones, Todd agrippa le bras de Sara plus fort et la repoussa vers la sortie du pont de commandement, la faisant presque trébucher dans le mouvement.

Allongeant le pas, ne se préoccupant pas du tout qu'elle eut presqu'à courir pour le rattraper, ses doigts autour d'elle étaient cruels, une bande de métal autour de son avant-bras alors qu'il la dirigeait vers le plus proche transporteur.

Elle plaida pour qu'il cesse de lui faire mal, mais l'esprit de Todd était maintenant concentré sur l'émission claire d'un signal à tous wraith dans le voisinage dont il accepterait le défi, si l'un d'eux croyait pouvoir gagner!

Il n'y eut aucun preneur.

La ramenant plus près de son corps, Todd passa une main possessive sur sa chair aussitôt qu'ils furent à l'abri dans le transporteur. Sous sa poigne, elle poussa un hoquet choqué suivi d'un petit soupir sensuel et un profond grognement de gorge lui répondit, faisant trembler le corps du grand wraith.

Ils sortirent et marchèrent rapidement le long des corridors...

Sara était consciente de sa colère mais aussi de la réponse de son corps à la soudaine vague de chaleur qui s'étendit jusqu'à son bas ventre encore une fois, faisant un noeud dans son sexe et mouillant ce dernier tout soudainement, la faisant gémir d'anticipation.

Ils atteignirent assez vite leurs quartiers et Todd eut presqu'à la traîner lorsqu'il passa la porte, la retournant aussitôt pour qu'elle soit face à lui, agrippant de ses mains les hanches de la jeune femme et la tirant vers son pelvis, la secousse du mouvement soudain la faisant haleter, lèvres entrouvertes.

Se nichant tout contre sa poitrine, Sara leva ses yeux dans les pupilles vert doré à demi fermés, brûlant autant de colère que d'une faim crue de désir...les narines du prédateur la flairèrent profondément, respirant pleinement ses phéromones comme une fleur en plein épanouissement. Montrant les dents il grogna, enfonçant les talons de ses doigts dans sa chair, brisant le tissu de la robe et amenant des gouttes de sang à la surface de sa peau blanche sous la férocité de sa poigne.

-Je t'avais ordonné de m'attendre, lui dit-il d'un ton de reproche à peine adouci par le désir. Son esprit s'infiltra en elle, la scannant, cherchant, exigeant, ressentant ses besoins. Son désir était égal au sien, si douloureux dans son bas-ventre. Un grondement s'éleva de son puissant thorax et sa colère s'évapora, emportée par la vague de convoitise qui la remplaça.

Il la relâcha mais elle agrippa aussitôt à son tour ses poignets, s'avançant vers lui, rencontrant le regard encore furieux du wraith avec son propre regard plein de feu, lisant dans son esprit le tourment de ses pensées, les sensations qui envahissaient son mâle, grognant leur excitation mutuelle.

-J'avais...besoin de te parler mais surtout de te voir...de te toucher! plaida-t-elle encore.

Alors qu'il baissait lentement sa tête vers sa gorge elle poussa un petit soupir de délice et étira son cou pour lui permettre d'accéder à la pleine longueur de sa nuque crémeuse. Elle pencha sa tête de côté et haleta alors qu'il commençait à mordiller sa peau chaude.

-Todd, je...j'avais...tenta-t-elle encore, cherchant toujours les mots pour expliquer le tumulte qui lui avait fait perdre tout bon sens et rechercher si fébrilement sa présence, malgré la meute de wraith exacerbés par ses puissants phéromones.

Il approcha de son oreille, sa respiration chaude et puissante faisant battre plus vite son coeur...

-Tu n'aurais _**pas**_ dû venir sur le Pont de commandement...(ses doigts commencèrent à défaire la ceinture qui maintenait en place les pans du léger peignoir recouvrant la robe de nuit et il tira, l'entortillant dans ses poings avant de le lancer par terre, faisant tomber le vêtement, révélant le satin pâle de la peau de ses épaules et du corsage). Il fallait plutôt que tu m'appelles...je serais venu!

Bougeant aussitôt ses mains le long des courbes de ses cuisses et de ses fesses, il savoura l'odeur entêtante et si chargée qui émanait d'elle.

C'était encore elle, mais si différente en même temps!

Les hormones doublement stimulées rendaient son odeur unique. Elle était à la fois si wraith mais avec cette saveur si humaine...

Il voulait goûter cette nouvelle Sara, unir ses propres phéromones aux siens, les entremêler et les savourer...

Ni entièrement humaine, ni tout à fait wraith, elle était capiteuse, épaisse du parfum des herbes et de riches épices...de sexe et d'un désir si urgent que dans l'agonie de l'excitation, il l'agrippa plus férocement et ignorant le hoquet stupéfait de sa Compagne, Todd déchira le haut de la robe de nuit en pièces, le matériel tombant en lambeaux sous ses mains jusqu'à ce que la chaleur de sa peau douce se communique à ses doigts impatients.

Prudent à ce que l'instinct sauvage augmenté par les phéronomes en partie wraith de sa nouvelle odeur ne prenne pas le pas sur la tendresse qu'il voulait lui démontrer, cherchant pourtant le soulagement qu'elle seule pouvait lui apporter, le wraith bougea ses mains plus haut, les glissant à travers le léger corsage qui n'était plus maintenant que son seul vêtement, en trouva le lacet et le tira prestement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'ouvre, béant sur sa poitrine. Il agrippa enfin un sein libre dans sa paume et en lécha avidement le mamelon érigé, continuant ensuite le long de ses formes autant avec le dos de ses longs doigts que de sa bouche et de sa langue, mordillant également chaque centimètre de peau découverte, allumant en elle un feu plus intense.

-Je ne...pouvais pas te joindre, ne pouvais pas te...trouver! disait-elle de sa voix chargée de désir, tremblante entre deux baisers. Je n'avais aucune idée que ce traitement...aurait un tel effet! termina-t-elle d'une voix incrédule.

Impatiente maintenant, elle défit la boucle de sa ceinture en parlant, enlevant de ses épaules le pesant manteau avec des doigts rendus gauches par la fébrilité, soulevant la chemise noire jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse faire courir ses doigts tremblants sur les muscles durs de sa poitrine, agrippant le tissu du vêtement, le tirant pour dégager encore plus son thorax...

Elle murmura tout contre sa joue anguleuse alors que la bouche du wraith caressait sa mâchoire et mordillait la peau de son menton:

-J'étais si...tu me manquais tant!

Vacillant alors que tout son être débordait de sensations pour lui, elle tenta de secouer la marée rouge qui fonçait dans son esprit pour tenter encore une fois de s'expliquer.

-J'étais si...si...

-Malade? devina-t-il, grognant et saisissant sa bouche pour l'embrasser profondément, sa langue envahissant sa bouche pour boire plus de sa douceur, ses mains habiles l'explorant d'une façon gourmande. Ses doigts se posèrent dans le creux de son dos pour trouver des nerfs sensibles qui la firent sursauter légèrement et frissonner de plaisir alors que l'autre main frottait malicieusement l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses.

Sara mordilla à son tour la lèvre inférieure de Todd, sentant les doigts du wraith partager les lèvres de son sexe si gonflé, presque douloureux...il taquina la chair érigé du bouton sensible, lui faisant pousser un gémissement animal et poussant ses hanches tout contre les siennes elle glissa ses mains le long de ses côtés et trouva tout contre le cuir de son pantalon la tension magnifique de son érection qu'elle pressa avidement, mordant sa lèvre inférieure avec un gémissement affamé.

De plus en plus excité, Todd se débarrassa du manteau et le lança au hasard sur le sol où il atterrit avec un bruit mou et pesant. Débalancée par son mouvement soudain elle perdit l'équilibre et s'affala doucement sur le plancher de la ruche. Dans sa surprise elle avait agrippé la taille du wraith pour arrêter sa chute...il ralentit leur descente et ils terminèrent dans un enchevêtrement de membres, atterrissant sur une couverture tombée par terre. Pendant quelques secondes Sara ne fit que fixer les yeux du wraith, brûlant de désir, puis il se plaça soudain entre ses jambes...

Elle s'ouvrit largement pour lui, s'inclinant vers le haut alors qu'il l'écrasait sous lui.

Tous deux ressentaient l'urgence de s'accoupler et ne perdirent plus de temps en préliminaires, elle mouillée au-delà du possible et le sexe du mâle dur et palpitant. Un reste de conscience à l'intérieur d'elle lui dit que ce traitement ferait bien mieux de fonctionner et de l'avoir rendu fertile, car cet accouplement sauvage et urgent demandait une énergie énorme et la laisserait plus courbaturée que jamais!

S'appuyant sur un bras et se reculant légèrement, Todd se libéra hâtivement du haut du pantalon, repoussant le cuir de sa chair tumescente, glissant son membre le long de la peau moite des cuisses de sa Compagne. Dirigeant sa longueur pleine d'assurance en son centre il plongea soudain en elle, grognant en même temps qu'elle le fit, rencontrant son hoquet de soulagement d'être enfin possédée, puis fit une pause avant de se retirer légèrement sans sortir d'elle, replongeant ensuite à l'intérieur de sa féminité soyeuse.

Repoussant une de ses jambes qu'il fit tenir derrière son coude et poussant ses hanches en avant, il trouva son cervex et s'immergea plus profondément en elle, arquant son dos. Faisant peser son poids sur son bras encore il s'éleva sur elle et se pencha sur sa nuque, mordant la peau, attirant des gouttes de sang qu'il lécha avidement, le goût métallique, riche et délicat ravissant sa nature prédatrice. Il lécha sensuellement la blessure tout en emportant son corps dans ses mouvements sauvages, s'enfonçant en elle plus vite et profondément, de plus en plus fort...

Ses doigts s'enfonçant dans les épaules du wraith, Sara se poussait elle-même tout contre lui, murmurant des paroles incohérentes à travers ses gémissements, sanglotant parfois tant son besoin de lui était fort, privée ensuite douloureusement quand il se retirait...puis elle criait de délice quand il s'enfonçait à nouveau dans ses profondeurs pour la rejoindre et levant son torse aussi haut que possible pour accéder à son visage elle agrippa sa bouche dans un baiser vorace qu'il partagea en grondant son plaisir, saisissant ensuite la longue chevelure acajou pour tirer sa tête en arrière et mordiller à nouveau sa délicieuse nuque.

Impatiente et fébrile de sentir complètement la peau musclée et lisse de son torse contre la sienne elle tâtonna la chemise qu'il portait encore et tira, essayant de la lui enlever...il fit une pause pour l'aider à la déchirer et s'en débarrassa, un tranquille grognement de plaisir s'échappant de lui...la sensation devint étourdissante alors que la sueur de la femelle en chaleur facilita le glissement de leur peau l'une contre l'autre, les durs muscles du corps du mâle ondulant sur la peau chaude et tendre de la femelle..il était en elle, au fond d'elle et elle croisa ses jambes autour de sa taille en un mouvement total d'abandon, pour l'amener encore plus loin dans ses profondeurs.

Caressant du bout de ses doigts la peau verte et dure de son torse et de ses côtés, Sara les sentit trembler en réponse. Elle passa sa langue sur la peau translucide pour le goûter, sentant autant leurs esprits se frotter l'un contre l'autre que le passage de son membre dur et turgescent alors qu'il allait et venait, plus fort et plus rapidement, encore et encore. Ses pensées, ses sentiments se mêlaient avec ceux de la jeune femme et ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, fusionnés ensemble dans l'extase de leurs corps unis, leur odeur rejointe les encerclant tous les deux comme dans un bain odoriférant.

Elle grogna sans reconnaître sa propre voix animale, se tortillant sous lui, s'accrochant à lui avec cette férocité primaire à laquelle il répondit en se penchant fébrilement pour capturer sa bouche, sa langue la possédant tout comme son membre dur le faisait de son sexe en ce moment, saccageant la vulve chaude et humide qu'elle lui abandonnait plus que volontiers, sous ses assauts sauvages.

S'arrachant de sa bouche Todd se pencha et mordit sa nuque encore une fois, un grondement montant dans sa poitrine alors qu'ils étaient tous deux proche de l'orgasme libérateur. Autant leurs deux esprits que leur corps étaient sur le bord d'éclater et elle arqua son dos, faisant monter ses hanches à sa rencontre pour qu'il plonge encore plus en elle, sentant la soudaine expansion de son gland qui s'infiltrait dans le col de son canal cervical quand son sexe se resserra de plus en plus tout autour de lui...

Ils se rencontrèrent dans une poussée forte et finale et en une seconde, le tsunami de leurs deux orgasmes simultanés les secoua tous les deux. Son long cri d'extase fut presque atténué par le rugissement de plaisir du mâle alors que l'orgasme de sa femelle cascadait à travers son corps, se répandant par son esprit, se poussant en vagues fortes et ensuite se clamant contre les confins de la connexion. Il se répandit enfin en elle, de longs jets puissants et libérateurs qui ne semblèrent jamais finir. Il la tint fort tout contre lui, autant mentalement que physiquement, alors qu'ils atteignaient tous deux la conclusion de leur désir et le soulagement de l'orgasme calmant enfin leur grande tension.

Pour un bon moment, il la maintint tout contre lui, la chaleur et la sueur collant leurs deux corps, le poids de son corps réparti sur la fragile silhouette humaine.

Il eut un long frisson de soulagement alors que les dernières gouttes de son éjaculation la remplissait et il se retira doucement, s'étendant à son côté.

Baissant sa tête il prit une longue inspiration par ses narines et ses fentes faciales, goûtant l'odeur délicieuse des émanations de leurs deux corps après le sexe, amenant les phéromones sur sa langue et ensuite dans sa gorge pendant qu'elle tremblait tout contre lui, sa peau moite.

Elle eut une sorte de doux miaulement, ses pensées encore chaotiques, choquée par la force du désir qui était montée en elle, l'avait secoué jusqu'aux tréfonds et le besoin si animal qui l'avait saisi, à la fois irrésistible et insupportable!

"_Ça doit être le côté wraith des changements apportés à mon système reproductif",_ pensa-t-elle à travers son état confus, engourdi._ À la fois grandiose, magnifique, mais tellement intolérable!"_

Sa réponse aux relents de ce désir fut qu'il l'attira à lui et prit voracement ses lèvres, plongeant sa langue et fouillant sa bouche avec possessivité, investiguant son esprit de toutes les sensations que son corps alangui mais encore soulevé par le désir lui envoyait.

La sensation était comme de s'enfoncer doucement dans du sable chaud, les avalant tous deux jusqu'à ce qu'ils étouffent...

Todd s'éloigna un peu et se mit sur le dos avant de retourner son visage vers la femme allongée auprès de lui, plongeant ses yeux vert-doré avec tendresse dans les siens. Une longue expiration de contentement s'échappa de lui alors qu'il caressa du bout de ses doigts le visage de cette humaine à qui il vouait une dévotion totale. Elle ferma les yeux à son contact, ses longs cils noirs faisant de l'ombre sur sa peau.

Il souleva ses hanches pour se débarrasser prestement du reste du pantalon de cuir, le repoussant sur le sol et il fit de même pour les bottes puis se penchant, il passa ses bras sous son dos et sous ses jambes, la ramassant sans aucun effort avant de se lever et d'aller en direction du grand lit.

Une fois là, il la déposa sur les fourrures et la fit rouler jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose sur son ventre, une main sous son menton, passant sa main nourricière le long de son dos et des courbes attirantes de ses hanches et de ses fesses, sondant le corps qu'il connaissait si bien, la sentant tressaillir à son contact.

Il y avait des contusions entre ses épaules et son cou et il passa gentiment le bout de ses doigts sur les marques qui devenaient déjà des bleus. Il parcourut d'un seul doigt en une longue caresse chaque vertèbre de sa colonne vertébrale, parsemée tout le long de mordillements ayant chacun laissé une marque plus faible mais notable.

La maigreur de sa récente maladie était encore trop visible et Todd songea qu'il devrait la forcer à manger plus et mieux. Se penchant sur chaque petite blessure il les lécha et les embrassa, lui arrachant un frémissement et un gémissement à chaque fois...elle s'arquait sous les caresses et il put sentir la résurgence de sa vague hormonale, irrésistible comme l'appel d'une sirène.

-Mmmm Todd...s'il-te-plaît? fit-elle d'une voix amusée et gonflée par un désir renaissant.

Le ton de sa voix était rauque, plaisant et il répondit prêt à l'appel, mordant la peau près de l'omoplate avant de grimper sur le lit et de venir à elle, la recouvrant de son corps dur, glissant ses mains le long de ses côtés et saisissant ses hanches, relevant le bas de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se placer entre ses jambes. Grognant alors qu'il commençait à la réclamer encore une fois, Todd murmura tout contre sa chair qui s'animait:

_- Ma Sara._...

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Sur Atlantis...**_

La bouche de Richard Woolsey était une fine et mince ligne dure alors qu'il surveillait le moniteur, ses bras croisés alors que la télémétrie montrait le croiseur wraith se dirigeant directement vers eux.

Ils avaient reçu un autre message succinct et à peine poli de la part du Second de Todd, à la mode typiquement wraith...ils atteindraient leur orbite dans les prochaines heures et demandaient qu'on ne les fasse pas exploser dans le ciel. Il possédait avait-il dit, des données très importantes à transmettre à l'attention du Docteur Carson Becket seulement, ordre direct de son Commandant!

Le directeur temporaire de la base d'Atlantis était perturbé.

Il lui semblait que l'alliance de Todd attirait beaucoup trop l'attention maintenant sur la cité flottante et la Coalition commençait réellement à voir cette alliance avec une faction de wraith comme une très grande menace.

C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait plus garder secret maintenant. Il serait difficile d'expliquer pourquoi une trêve si fragile entre les deux espèces était si importante alors que Richard Woolsey n'était même pas sûr si l'éthique en était acceptable.

Et il ne pouvait pas réellement blâmer les habitants de Pégase dans ce cas. C'était une galaxie qui avait vécu sous une totale domination depuis encore plus de temps que le début de toute civilisation sur terre...Woolsey pouvait à peine imaginer qu'est-ce que cela devait être de vivre sous la menace constante d'une telle tyrannie!

Mais quand même, il y avait le début d'un espoir avec Todd, car il était ce wraith particulier à qui ils pouvaient accorder du respect et un début de confiance, peu importe si ça s'avérait désagréable parfois.

Il entendit Carson Becket marcher dans le corridor vers son bureau, avant qu'il ne le vit. Les pas de l'écossais prirent une cadence plus tranquille quand il entra et vint se tenir debout devant sa table de travail:

-Vous vouliez me voir, Richard?

-Oui, Docteur...

La main de Woolsey s'étendit pour faire un geste d'invitation vers un siège que le médecin tira aussitôt pour s'asseoir. Les yeux bleus de Carson se posèrent sur lui avec une trace de perplexité mais il attendit patiemment que Woolsey parle.

-Todd nous a envoyé un émissaire, se lança le petit homme chauve sans prendre de détour.

Élevant ses sourcils avec surprise, Becket était toujours confus mais fit une pause alors qu'il allait poser une question, voyant que le colonel Sheppard venait juste de les rejoindre dans la pièce. Les hommes se saluèrent tous d'un hochement de tête bref.

-Oui, fit Carson toujours perplexe. Mais qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi?

-Il a dit que son Commandant vous envoie des données très importantes pour vos recherches et pour l'Alliance aussi. Cela aurait à voir avec la sécurité dans la galaxie de Pégase.

-Ah vraiment? fit Carson, échangeant un regard surpris avec le colonel. Alors je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix d'aller voir ce qu'il nous apporte, n'est-ce-pas?

-Non, dit Woolsey. Et c'est ce qui m'inquiète...

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Sur la ruche de Todd...**_

Au-delà de l'humiliation, la reine marchait nerveusement près des grandes fenêtres creusées dans la courbe d'un mur de la ruche...

Ses appartements - _sa prison! _-étaient un rappel constant de la mascarade que sa vie était devenue. Elle fixa l'infini par les fenêtres arrières du grand vaisseau, ses yeux jaunes canari distants alors qu'elle planifiait la chute de ce Commandant qui l'avait attachée ici, ainsi que celle de cette humaine indigne qu'il lui avait préféré.

Le bruit léger du glissement des portes ne dérangea même pas sa concentration. Son esprit fort et vif, maintenant amplement amoindri par les médicaments, ne lui permettait pas de faire une évaluation raisonnable et prudente de la situation.

Elle savait pourtant que cette farce arrivait à sa fin, mais que ce serait la sienne si elle n'agissait pas assez rapidement.

-_"Ma Reine?"_

Le ton mental était hésitant, même embarrassé. Elle siffla alors qu'il s'infiltrait précautionneusement dans sa conscience et sa colère se projeta comme une lance acide et corrosive. Mais même la force de ses punitions mentales avaient été fortement atténuée par les produits chimiques que le Commandant lui avait injecté...

Cependant, les pensées de la reine étaient de plus en plus capable de suivre leur propre chemin le long des minces tendons de la ruche, se frottant contre celles de la communauté des wraith de l'équipage et elle savait qu'un certain nombre parmi ceux de son espèce souhaitait secrètement sa réhabilitation à la tête de leur alliance.

Décidant de reconnaître la présence de celui qui avait osé entrer dans ses quartiers sans invitation, elle raidit impérieusement ses épaules en se redressant de toute sa taille. Sa longue chevelure rouge vint s'étendre sur ses épaules et son dos alors qu'elle se retourna pour faire face à l'intrus, prenant une pose royale.

-Parlez, dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

Elle savait déjà qu'il serait question de cette humaine qui usurpait sa place.

_Le souvenir envahit encore une fois sa psyché...la mémoire de la saveur douce de la vie fragile de la Compagne sous sa paume fit frémir la fente nourricière de sa main qui s'ouvrit, frissonnant d'une faim à nouveau présente...l'enzyme apparut, coulant de la fente vers les longs doigts pour ensuite tomber sur le plancher..._

Des pas s'arrêtèrent à distance respectueuse d'elle, sa tête inclinée en soumission avant de se relever et de la regarder à travers des paupières respectueusement abaissées, une attitude appropriée envers son rang.

C'était une petite compensation pour son égo ravagé quand la vengeance et la punition auraient dû s'abattre sur son Commandant qui l'avait traitée d'une façon si indigne.

D'avoir été si facilement dupée et repoussée pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait mis à sa place une simple humaine avait été une expérience plus qu'amère!

Étudiant le mâle en face d'elle, elle ferma à demi les yeux en attendant qu'il lui obéisse mais il resta silencieux, sa tête maintenant inclinée et ses bras sur le côté en signe de soumission totale.

Perdant soudain toute patience, elle avança et montra les dents:

-Mais parlez donc!

-Ma Reine...murmura-t-il d'un ton apaisant, nous sommes arrivés au-dessus de la planète mère...

-Je m'en suis aperçue, fit-elle d'une voix cinglante...et alors?

-Le Commandant et sa Compagne se rendent au Concile ensemble, ajouta-t-il d'une voix au timbre prudemment neutre.

Elle siffla après avoir inspiré profondément...

Ainsi donc, il osait bel et bien mettre son plan insignifiant à exécution, amener cette "nourriture" à sa place devant le Concile!

Quelle humiliation! Que penserait d'elle cette auguste assemblée en voyant que c'était une faible et négligeable humaine qui se tenait aux côtés de ce puissant Commandant, au lieu de la reine qu'il aurait dû leur présenter de plein droit?

C'était presqu'aussi amer que le goût des vies qu'elle était forcée de prendre de plus en plus alors que son corps essayait de réparer les dommages qui s'y répandaient à cause de ce détestable virus. Si seulement ses habiletés avaient pu se développer comme elles le devraient! Si seulement elle pouvait savoir _exactement_ d'où cette femelle humaine venait, ce que signifiaient ses origines?

La haine enfla en elle...il était temps que tout cela cesse, et vite!

-Ils y vont _maintenant?_

Son visage était furieux alors qu'elle se mettait à marcher de long en large, ses mains se crispant. Mais le wraith ne flancha pas et supporta le regard des yeux canari qui venait de plonger impérieusement dans son propre regard. Des idées de meurtre se levaient en elle mais aussi une grande inquiétude que le Commandant ait la chance de réussir à imposer ses arguments au Concile, s'il se montrait assez persuasif!

L'instructeur inclina sa tête en acquiesçant, ses longs cheveux d'un blanc pur tombant en cascade devant son visage.

-Oui, ma Reine, dit-il.

Levant son séduisant visage il ajouta avec un ronronnement dans les profondeurs de sa voix multi-tons:

-Dyalla est avec eux...

Se permettant de relaxer un peu, les mains de la souveraine se détendirent, ses doigts caressant distraitement le tissu soyeux de sa robe. Elle reprit contenance, une mesure de calme qui ne se refléta cependant pas sur sa bouche aux lèvres rouges et amincies en une moue dédaigneuse.

- Donc elle a pu les suivre...ses instructions sont explicites, n'est-ce-pas?

-En effet. La petite reproductrice est maintenant plus que désireuse de jouer sa partie du plan, dit-il d'un ton suffisant.

Les traits de l'Instructeur étaient calmes alors que la reine l'observait mais les ruminations allaient bon train en lui.

Il pouvait masquer son esprit aussi facilement qu'avec un subordonné plus jeune et il se surprit à être reconnaissant que le Commandant ait amoindri les formidables pouvoirs de la reine avec cette médication. Il y avait beaucoup à tirer de la situation pour lui...

Alors que le mâle wraith attendait, la reine laissa son esprit s'évader un peu et leva une main pour toucher la pâle parodie de marque sur son cou, celle que le Commandant lui avait infligée en simulacre de réclamation. La cherchant de ses doigts alors qu'elle était à peine palpable maintenant, elle en ressentit l'insulte s'élever en elle encore une fois.

Ses yeux se fermant, elle prit une inspiration profonde et expira en sifflant, cherchant encore à raffermir sa puissance mentale. Mais rien n'y fit...son pouvoir était grandement affaiblie par les drogues puissantes qui la contrôlaient.

Elle se retourna pour marcher vers son trône. Mais même lui semblait se moquer d'elle car elle n'était pas vraiment reine de ce vaisseau et elle savait trop bien QUI le dirigeait, malgré le vaste appartement et les privilèges qui lui étaient alloués.

_Oh il allait souffrir pour ça, elle s'en assurerait! _

Elle se souvint également de l'insulte suprême infligée par sa Matriarche...quand elle reprendrait le pouvoir, même sa Maison serait rasée jusqu'à sa base et son clan ne se remettrait jamais de sa vengeance!

-Néva fait-elle aussi partie du voyage? demanda-t-elle soudainement, ayant besoin de la confirmation que ses ordres aient été suivis scrupuleusement, appuyant son corps contre le dossier du trône, sentant toujours la douleur et le tourment de la torture silencieuse des drogues courant dans son corps et infiltrant le moindre de ses sens.

-Votre servante attend simplement vos ordres, dit-il. Il s'inclina, sa main placée sur son coeur. Vous avez mon assurance entière que tout se passera selon le plan!

Ramenant ses yeux au-dessus de la tête de l'Instructeur, la reine grogna sa réplique avec une menace mortelle dans la voix:

-Soyez-en sûr, car je ne supporterai plus aucun échec de votre part...

-Ma Reine, lui réaffirma le wraith de sa voix profonde, s'inclinant longuement et encore plus profondément, je ne vous décevrai pas!

L'Instructeur tourna sur ses talons alors que sa chevelure impeccable se soulevait élégamment comme un voile argenté...il sortit hors des quartiers royaux, enthousiaste à l'idée de mettre enfin le reste de son plan en branle...

(à suivre)


	20. Chapter 20

_La Compagne_

_Chapitre XX _

_**Sur Atlantis...**_

Le Second de Todd poussa un grognement ennuyé, résistant à son instinct de prendre une pose défensive alors que les armes se pointèrent infailliblement sur lui à son arrivée, avec leur claquement sec caractéristique.

Il expira lentement pour apporter un semblant de patience à son attitude, mécontent de la réception qu'il recevait, même sachant qu'il n'aurait dû s'attendre à rien d'autre.

Alors que c'était le désir de son Commandant qu'il traite ces humains avec respect, il ne put cependant cacher ni son hostilité ni son dédain. Il étrécit ses yeux en reconnaissant le colonel Sheppard dans l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui, en direction du quai central d'Atlantis.

Scannant le reste de son entourage, le sous-commandant put voir deux autres figures qui lui étaient familières: celle qui avait servi de substitut de reine et aussi cet étrange petit homme ostensiblement en charge maintenant de la cité. _"Woolsey?" _essaya-t-il de se remémorer.

Oui, monsieur Woolsey. Maintenant, il se rappelait très bien le nom prononcé par son Commandant.

Impassible, il surveilla la progression de Sheppard avec une aversion profonde mais la cacha très vite derrière une légère inclinaison de la tête et du dos alors que les deux humains s'arrêtaient devant lui.

-Monsieur Woolsey, Colonel Sheppard...dit-il, plaçant juste assez de dérision dans les paroles d'accueil pour leur laisser savoir exactement comment il se sentait. Continuant avec les salutations d'usage il hocha de la tête vers Teyla, expirant son nom de sa voix profonde comme un soupir.

-Teyla Emmagannnnn...

Vacillant un peu sous ce regard orange, Richard Woolsey hocha la tête en signe d'accueil.

-Soyez le bienvenue sur Atlantis! dit-il dans un souffle, réussissant à battre Sheppard par une très petite marge avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose de trop inflammatoire. Il fit un geste bref vers la cité:

-Si vous voulez bien nous suivre...

Le Second rejoignit le petit groupe, prenant la suite derrière le colonel et Woolsey et encadrés par les marines, leurs P90 toujours pointés sur lui. Ils se mirent tous à marcher vers les édifices de la cité.

D'un côté cela l'amusait que les Lantéens le trouvent si dangereux mais de l'autre, c'était un manque de confiance causant un certain malaise pour l'alliance fragile que le Commandant souhaitait solidifier avec ces humains d'Atlantis. Sa frustration commençait à bouillonner en lui mais le Second la repoussa, choisissant plutôt de se concentrer sur les ordres reçus.

-J'ai besoin de parler avec le Docteur Becket et de lui livrer les recherches courantes en main propre et immédiatement, dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Regardant le wraith avec une égale mesure d'aversion et de prudence, irrité par son exigence pleine d'arrogance, Sheppard eut un ton similaire:

– -Qu'est-ce qui est donc _**si**__**foutrement**_important pour que vous ayez été envoyé ici, alors que nous avons entendu dire que votre alliance tombait en morceaux?

-Colonel...dit Woolsey d'un ton prudent, se contrôlant lui-même quand il vit le visage du wraith se contorsionner de mépris sous le regard belligérant de son commandant militaire. Je crois qu'il serait dans nos meilleurs intérêts de s'asseoir et de discuter ensemble de tout ceci avec des manières d'adultes sensés, cela va de soit!

Les mots de prudence ne tombèrent pas dans des oreilles sourdes, mais il y eut un moment de tension pendant lequel les deux mâles d'espèce différente se regardèrent fixement, un peu trop longuement. Acquiesçant finalement avec réticence, le Second fit un mouvement sec et rapide de la tête pour indiquer qu'il était en accord avec ces paroles, souhaitant visiblement apaiser l'atmosphère en réponse à l'humeur querelleuse de l'autre.

-Comme vous voudrez...dit-il d'un ton neutre et calme.

Grognant impatiemment, Sheppard était plus réticent à faire montre de civilité mais il finit par hocher la tête également, entrant le premier avec hâte dans un des édifices de la cité. Woolsey, le wraith et le reste du cortège suivirent pour le rejoindre.

Sheppard avait eu du mal à tolérer Todd, alors cela lui était plus difficile de le faire pour ce wraith envers qui il se méfiait. Mais travailler avec le Second semblait la seule option présentement, il n'avait apparemment pas le choix.

Ils marchèrent tous ensemble vers le centre de commandement, aucun autre transport ne les menant à destination que cette longue route, un trajet complété en silence à travers de nombreux corridors, passant devant le laboratoire vide de McKay. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la salle de la Porte. Au haut des marches, alignés le long d'un balcon, les membres du personnel les surveillèrent, curieux d'apercevoir ce wraith.

Il y avait les techniciens de la porte, Chuck et Amélia qui eurent au moins la grâce d'avoir un regard bref et discret, tous les autres les surveillant avec différents degrés de curiosité, de spéculation et de suspicion.

Montant les marches, le Second était plus que conscient de toute cette hostilité pointée dans sa direction, de l'incertitude, de la peur mêlée de haine qui se projetaient sur lui inexorablement, le poids soudain de plusieurs esprits se concentrant intensément en le prenant pour cible, le faisant presqu'hésiter dans son avance.

Mais fait d'un matériel très solide le wraith continua de monter et d'avancer, rigide avec une quantité égale de mépris envers eux. Il entra encore plus dans le coeur de cet endroit inconnu nommé Atlantis, un endroit où seulement son Commandant avait déjà mis les pieds.

Ses yeux étrécis passèrent sur chaque terminal avec une curiosité avide, les lumières tellement vives et la technologie si différente de celle qu'ils utilisaient, leur propre interface en toile organique moins sophistiquée que celle des Lantéens. Les silhouettes raides et silencieuses du personnel se reculèrent avec précaution devant son avancée vers eux et il entra dans la pièce qu'on lui désigna, jetant un coup d'oeil intéressé aux nombreux objets étranges, chacun d'une origine différente de cette galaxie, d'un endroit qu'il ne pouvait seulement qu'imaginer, exotique et plein de mystère...

Se glissant derrière l'imposant bureau central de la pièce, le Commandant de la base s'assit, faisant un geste d'invite à l'endroit du wraith surnommé "Kenny". Il prit le siège qui faisait face à l'humain.

Il fut pleinement conscient que ni Sheppard ni l'athosienne ne firent mine de s'asseoir eux-mêmes, malgré les nombreux sièges à cet effet.

Le colonel s'appuya lentement contre le mur, l'arme à sa ceinture prête à utiliser en cas de besoin, prenant une attitude faussement nonchalante.

Assis, le wraith croisa ses doigts en les installant tranquillement sur ses genoux devant lui et il fixa le regard intense de ses yeux orangé sur l'homme en face de lui, se demandant avec dérision qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient qu'il pourrait bien tenter, lui un wraith _seul_ au milieu de tant d'humains armés?

-Où est le docteur Becket? demanda-t-il de sa voix gutturale et impatiente qui se réverbéra étrangement dans la petite pièce. Il avait décidé qu'il ne tolérerait pas plus longtemps cette attente inutile.

-Il est en chemin, sous-commandant...dit Woolsey, sa propre voix aussi dure et brutale que celle du wraith.

-Que venez-vous faire ici?...que voulez-vous? demanda la voix de Sheppard, venant de derrière lui. Le colonel marcha du mur d'un pas tranquille, presque paresseusement, ce que démentait les mouvements nerveux et tendus de ses muscles alors qu'il atteignit un côté du bureau, regardant durement Kenny qui lui retourna le même regard:

-Je vous l'ai dit, fit ce dernier agacé de devoir se répéter. J'ai en ma possession des recherches que votre Docteur trouvera très utiles.

-Et à quel sujet, précisément? demanda monsieur Woolsey, se penchant au-dessus de la table, la lumière vive se reflétant sur le verre de ses lunettes, ses mains étendues sur la table en face de lui.

Considérant sa prochaine réponse, Kenny fixa l'homme en face de lui, ignorant le souhait clair du colonel qui voulait clairement l'intimider. Pouvait-il en expliquer suffisamment pour leur permettre de comprendre la nature de la proposition du Commandant, ainsi que le rôle que leur monde pourrait avoir dans l'évolution des wraith? C'était une prémisse qu'il trouvait encore dérangeante...des milliers d'années de conditionnement, chacun de ses instincts aiguisés de prédateur et un préjugé dûment installé se mesurant à cette nouvelle et inconfortable connaissance. Le regard dans ses yeux devint distant, son expression reflétant sa perplexité.

Concentrant de nouveau son attention sur les humains, le Second pu voir qu'ils n'avaient rien manqué de sa confusion temporaire, leurs yeux posés sur lui qui le scrutaient, leur attitude narquoise.

-C'est...difficile, admit-il d'une voix réticente et il observa méticuleusement ses doigts entrelacés. Il continua d'une voix posée:

-Cela implique nos deux espèces...

-Oui, nos deux espèces sont bien plus semblables que nous ne l'aurions cru en effet!

Un accent étranger à couper le souffle avait interrompu le wraith.

Ce dernier pencha sa tête pour écouter la nouvelle voix dans la pièce, se retournant finalement à demi pour observer celui qui avait parlé. L'homme passant la porte était de taille moyenne chez un humain et était accompagnée d'une petite femelle nerveuse aux cheveux châtains remontés, une frange de couleur violette s'échappant de son chignon. Elle le fixa avec une curiosité presqu'aussi ouverte que la sienne et sans rien de l'hostilité qu'il avait rencontré en chemin jusqu'ici. Rencontrant le regard des yeux de la femme, le wraith se trouva à être évalué, un esprit calculateur et fasciné le disséquant. Il ravala le grognement d'avertissement montant dans sa poitrine envers son audace, retournant plutôt son attention vers le mâle qui avait parlé en entrant.

Offrant un vague sourire pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants, Woolsey parla d'une voix claire:

-Docteur Becket, c'est le Second de Todd...

-Oh, c'est le wraith que vous appelez Kenny? l'interrompit rudement la femme, dirigeant la question à Richard Woolsey, se glissant elle-même dans la chaise vacante près du wraith pour pouvoir continuer sans timidité ou peur aucune son observation énervante.

Woolsey toussa d'embarras derrière son poing mais ses yeux reprirent la dureté de la pierre, montrant ainsi son irritation.

Becket eut l'air plus embarrassé, plissant ses lèvres et soupirant simplement, mesurant du regard sa collègue, puis décidant de l'ignorer finalement.

-Oui, Lindsay...fit Richard Woolsey en regardant prudemment le wraith alors que le Second avait tout-à-coup l'air déconcerté.

-Quel est donc l'objet de cette recherche dont j'ai entendu parler? dit Becket, à la fois curieux et voulant dissiper le malaise.

Chassant la perplexité de ses yeux jaune-orangé posés sur la femelle, le wraith surnommé Kenny hocha la tête en direction de Carson Becket et cherchant dans son long manteau de cuir lourd avec des mouvements lents et prudents, - conscient des armes toujours pointées sur lui - il retrouva le cristal de données que le Commandant lui avait remis il y a quelques jours.

Le tenant du bout de ses longs et élégants doigts vert, le wraith le leva à la vue de tous pour qu'ils observent sa forme claire...il le fit tournoyer pensivement, presque réticent de se départir d'un item si précieux. Rencontrant le regard bleu profond du médecin, il permit à un petit soupir de passer ses lèvres:

-Ceci, je crois, vous dira tout ce que vous voulez savoir, Docteur...

-Eh bien? s'enquit Woolsey, se sentant quelque peu à part, son regard fixé sur la pièce de technologie brillante et mystérieuse avec laquelle jouait le wraith, conscient des regards fixes et intéressés également de toutes les autres personnes dans cette pièce sur la chose.

Tournant enfin son regard vers lui, le Second mit le petit cristal dans sa paume, le remettant soudain rapidement dans sa poche comme un prestidigitateur et disant sentencieusement:

-Maintenant, nous pouvons commencer à travailler, monsieur Woolsey.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**De retour sur la ruche de Todd...**_

Frémissant sous le coup de l'émotion, Dyalla raidit ses membres en essayant de reprendre le contrôle sur sa peur, sachant que son Seigneur serait plus que mécontent si leurs plans allaient de travers à cause d'une seule erreur.

Au lieu de cela, elle tenta de se concentrer sur les tâches qui lui avaient été données, tentant de sécuriser ses pensées sous des couches de considérations banales, ordinaires et ennuyantes...le nettoyage, la couture, ramasser, amener de la nourriture, toutes ces choses qui rendaient la vie sur une ruche à quelque part plus routinière. Elle se concentra en s'assurant que tous les objets personnels de sa Maîtresse étaient méticuleusement rangés et emballés pour en faciliter le transport.

Aves les minutes qui passaient trois robes furent ajoutées, des bottes, ainsi que le bizarre assortiment de technologies de la Compagne et aussi une veste et des pantalons qu'elle ne portait presque plus, mais qu'elle avait insisté pour emporter. Les pliant impeccablement, s'assurant que tout était nickel, Dyalla prit le contenant et se dirigea vers la porte des quartiers du Commandant.

Se glissant dans le corridor elle se rendit jusqu'au vaisseau de transport qui amènerait le Commandant et sa Compagne sur la planète évoluant paresseusement dans l'espace, un tableau qu'elle et les autres adorateurs avaient eu l'opportunité dernièrement d'observer.

C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient la chance d'aller si loin dans le territoire wraith et la vue ici était assurément quelque chose que peu d'humains à bord de ce vaisseau avaient eu la chance de se vanter d'admirer...cette planète était le foyer de leurs Dieux. Rien que cela les remplissait d'émerveillement!

Ses pas sur le plancher de la ruche étaient rapides, sa tête baissée alors qu'elle se dépêchait, sa longue jupe battant contre ses chevilles...

Elle avança à travers les drones et leurs quelques frères non-masqués. Consciente du regard scrutateur de ces derniers, elle fit le tour du dernier coin alors qu'elle sortait du transporteur et trouva son bras soudain accroché fermement par le biceps avant d'être rudement tirée hors de vue sur le côté.

D'être si fortement agrippée la surprit et la fit hoqueter, un petit cri de surprise sortant de ses lèvres, qu'elle étouffa aussitôt.

On la secoua durement pour qu'elle ne fasse plus aucun bruit et pensant au pire, elle regarda derrière elle pour voir les doigts durs serrés autour de son biceps, s'attendant en tremblant à apercevoir les doigts pâles et verts d'un wraith. Mais les doigts étaient humains et elle leva les yeux sur les traits sévères de Méroc, le bleu de ses yeux durcis comme l'acier, sans pitié. Elle sentit quand même la tension s'évader de tous son être.

– -Méroc! murmura-t-elle. Tu m'as fait peur!

Continuant à la pousser plus loin dans les recoins de la pénombre où ils ne pourraient pas être observés, Méroc la relâcha finalement après qu'elle se soit débattut pour se libérer, lui faisant un geste définitif pour lui faire garder le silence, puis il murmura:

-Dis-moi maintenant ma fille, dit-il d'une voix dure...ce que Celui dont tu es la putain a planifié et j'interviendrai peut-être alors pour toi auprès du Commandant!

Momentanément prise de court, Dyalla tenta de rassembler le chaos de ses pensées et de faire taire le sentiment de peur installé dans son ventre. Mais sa colère se leva soudain, faisant surface comme de l'huile sur une mer calme. Ses yeux s'étrécirent et elle siffla:

-C'est _**toi **_ qui devrait plutôt surveiller tes arrières, Méroc!

Elle se leva de toute sa petite taille hautaine, ses jointures blanchies à force de serrer contre elle le contenant des possessions de sa Maîtresse, pleine de furie:

-Mon Maître ne m'a pas fait part de ses plans et même s'il l'avait fait, je ne les divulguerais jamais!

L'homme prit son avant-bras dans sa poigne encore une fois, la secouant, le mépris coulant de sa voix:

-Ma position a été exposée et mise en danger plusieurs fois en bien des années, plus de temps que les années que tu comptes, ma fille! Et comme tu le vois, je suis toujours là! Méroc resserra sa prise vicieusement, la faisant reculer contre la cloison. Maintenant...Dis. Moi!

Lui faisant face avec une rage implacable, Dyalla se raidit, souhaitant ardemment qu'il y ait un lien quelconque entre son Seigneur et elle, tout comme celui du Commandant et de la Compagne...mais les chemins vers son Maître semblaient bloqués, scellés de l'expérience de toute une vie, bien plus longue que la sienne.

Fixant les yeux de Méroc, ses traits aussi durs que ceux d'un wraith, elle cracha son mépris dans ses prochains mots:

-Si tu continues à me retenir ici, il y aura des délais et nous serons punis tous les deux.

-C'est quelque chose que je peux supporter grogna Méroc, amenant son visage à quelques pouces de celui de la jeune fille, le souffle de sa respiration faisant bouger des mèches de sa chevelure. Sois brève alors et je vais négocier pour sauver ta vie!

- Je n'ai rien à te dire! répéta Dyalla d'une voix entêtée, commençant frénétiquement à chercher un moyen de fuir.

Elle centra son regard sur les yeux du serviteur du Commandant, levant sa tête avec défi, commençant encore une fois à se débattre sous sa poigne:

-Laisses. Moi. PARTIR!

Méroc resta impassible alors qu'il soutenait le regard de celle qu'il considérait un peu comme une fille spirituelle. Puis ses traits s'adoucirent et sa voix prit un ton de regret sincère:

- Écoutes-moi Dyalla...il n'est pas trop tard. J'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de te sortir de là, mais ce sera risqué il est vrai...tu devras ensuite aller rejoindre ton clan et malgré le fait que tu as perdu ta virginité, je suis sûr que..

Il fut interromput par le bout d'un pied qui alla se cogner durement contre son tibia. Méroc grogna de douleur alors que Dyalla continuait à le frapper en rageant, se débattant en même temps pour se défaire de sa poigne, ses pieds portant des coups infaillibles, frappant sauvatement tous membres qu'elle pouvait atteindre chez le vieux serviteur. Poussant une expiration brusque il la rentra alors durement contre le mur, la clouant contre lui, utilisant son poids et sa force comme outils pour s'assurer qu'elle ne lui porte plus de coups. Il tourna son corps de côté, les coups rageurs pleuvant maintenant en vain dans le vide. Un peu ébranlé, il siffla tout contre son visage mais maintint facilement sa forme frêle.

Essoufflée, Dyalla abandonna soudainement et finit par dire:

-C'est bien trop tard pour moi maintenant...fit-elle d'un ton triste. Puis toute son attitude changea encore une fois et elle dit fièrement d'un ton triomphant:

-….et c'est trop tard pour toi aussi! Tu aurais dû venir bien avant...

-Silence, femme!

Libérant une main il la gifla durement, ses jointures atteignant sa lèvre supérieure, le sang commençant à couler sur sa bouche et son menton, tachant le haut de son collet. Ne crois pas que j'hésiterais à te traîner devant mon Maître! dit Méroc qui était maintenant furieux.

-Lui et sa...Compagne sont déjà à bord!

Dyalla tira un certain degré de satisfaction de ses paroles, les prononçant avec un mépris évident.

_Mais elle ne put empêcher un peu de regret de s'infiltrer en elle en pensant tout-à-coup au sort de ceux qui étaient dans le vaisseau de transport... _

Goûtant le sang qui coulait maintenant de sa lèvre enflée, elle lécha la blessure du bout de sa langue, ajoutant la rage au poids de ses prochains mots:

-Mon Seigneur te tueras de toute façon aussitôt que tout sera fini, Méroc! Toutes les opérations sont en place alors il n'y a _**aucune **_façon pour toi de joindre le Commandant...

Méroc s'éloigna abruptement d'elle, ses mains tombant d'impuissance à ses côtés. Ses yeux agrandis il la fixa avec horreur, s'éloignant d'elle comme si elle était une pestiférée...

- Mais qu'as-tu fait Dyalla? Tu nous as tous condamné...dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il se retourna pour partir, son esprit cherchant hâtivement parmi les adorateurs quelqu'un de fiable qui pourrait l'assister et ceux parmi les Maîtres qui étaient loyaux au Commandant. Le Troisième était à bord et aussi beaucoup de ses subordonnés. Il y en avait peu parmi les autres sur ce vaisseau-ruche qui pourraient peut-être écouter les bafouillements d'un adorateur, même celui qui avait tenu une si grande place dans la Maison même de la Matriarche.

-Tu es fou, Méroc! continua Dyalla derrière lui avec la stupidité de sa jeunesse... tu verras la vérité de tout ceci très bientôt!

Essuyant sa bouche ensanglantée, la reproductrice sortit de l'alcôve du mur et passa devant l'homme, son pas mesuré et tournant sa tête par-dessus son épaule en quittant:

-Sois donc certain où vont ta fidélité et ta loyauté avant que tu ne questionnes les miennes encore une fois!

Regardant sa forme s'évanouir, Méroc la fixa, abasourdi...

Dyalla pouvait sentir ses yeux vriller son dos. Malgré tous ses mots vicieux et pleins de bravade, elle n'était toujours pas si sûre du chemin qu'elle avait choisi. Mais elle se dit alors que la Reine et l'Instructeur méritaient sa fidélité et elle ne pouvait pas les trahir. Pas maintenant..._plus_ _maintenant!_

Laissé derrière, Méroc grinça des dents de frustration et de colère impuissante...ce qu'il devait faire maintenant lui semblait très clair.

Sortant dans les couloirs de la ruche il marcha finalement d'un pas déterminé vers la baie des darts. Il voulait rejoindre le pilote qui l'avait ramené au vaisseau, ayant besoin d'être conduit vers l'un des frères de son Maître. Son rapport ne devait pas être ignoré, il fallait qu'il le livre!

Et si ce ne pouvait pas être à ce commandant lui-même, alors ce serait au subordonné suivant à qui il faisait le plus confiance.

Si ce frère, ce membre du clan ne pouvait pas assister son Commandant ou ne le voulait pas, - voyant la chance de saisir le pouvoir pour lui-même au lieu de l'Aîné - alors sa seule chance serait de l'atteindre, _**elle**_, même si sa vie serait mise en danger.

La pensée de la Matriarche amena de la bile dans le haut de sa gorge...

Mais Méroc durcit sa résolution, ravalant le goût acide que son estomac avait fait remonter.

Qu'il en soit ainsi! C'était vraiment la seule solution devant lui et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de voir se dérouler ce jeu jusqu'à sa fin amère.

Le sens de l'urgence grandit en lui tout autant que sa colère, tous les deux repoussant le noeud de peur dans son estomac. Il sortit des ombres, ses traits résolus, pensant aux changements qui auraient bientôt lieu, forcés autant sur les wraith que sur les humains. Hâtant le pas il finit par courir vers le vaisseau qui l'amènerait peu importe où sa destinée le déciderait, même si son destin serait sa mort au bout d'une main nourricière...

_()()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Dans un laboratoire sur une autre ruche...**_

McKay hocha vivement de la tête en direction du satédien qui s'était accroupi exprès, caché derrière une colonne dans le laboratoire...

Rodney faisait semblant de s'occuper de ses affaires à une console qu'il utilisait pour télécharger de l'information d'un cristal de données dérobé, souhaitant ardemment que le scientifique wraith que le commandant avait désigné pour lui porter assistance n'ait pas saisi son mouvement furieux...ou bien n'ait aperçu le cristal.

Qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas besoin dans le moment et ne voulait surtout pas était que le bâtard aux yeux orangé deviennent plus suspicieux à son sujet...alors Rodney surveilla l'écran avec un grognement impatient puis il étira le bras vers la viande rôtie plutôt odorante et le pain mis à sa disposition, installant un morceau de la viande sur un bout de pain et le mâchant avec conviction.

Le wraith remarqua ce mouvement et un regard de dégoût traversa son visage aux yeux d'aigle, sa lèvre supérieure se plissant avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la sortie du labo.

Alors qu'il sortait il saisit le rapport des dernières expérimentations complétées, sa voix râpeuse traversant la distance:

-Assurez-vous de compléter les dernières analyses, Docteur McKay...je reviendrai plus tard pour examiner ce que vous aurez trouvé. Le Commandant sera avec moi.

Rodney fixa le dos du wraith alors qu'il disparaissait par la porte, lui faisant une grimace moqueuse et malveillante, se sentant mieux même si ce petit geste de rébellion était tout-à-fait enfantin. Attendant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que le scientifique soit bel et bien parti il se tourna vers son ami, ses traits ennuyés et exaspérés:

-Ça n'aurait pas été du tout une bonne idée Ronon! dit-il d'un ton irrité. Il se retourna vers le petit cristal dérobé portant les données qu'il termina de télécharger, information qui lui serait très utile de retour sur Atlantis. En autant qu'il pourrait empêcher Todd d'en découvrir la teneur, _ce sale bâtard! _ _**Si **__et __**quand**__ ils le trouveraient!_

Ronon déroula sa silhouette formidable et fixa l'autre homme avec un regard dur, scintillant d'une soif de sang non étanchée.

C'était dans cet endroit une émotion qu'il trouvait de plus en plus difficile à contrôler. Le confinement dans ces quartiers que Rodney et lui partageaient n'avait absolument rien fait pour le calmer, évidemment.

Marchant tout le long de ces pièces pendant des heures, pendant que son ami scientifique simulait de donner son aide aux recherches de ce commandant inconnu et douteux ne faisait que le rendre au bord de l'explosion, lui un homme d'action, une machine à tuer des wraith...

…..spécialement quand il y en avait _tant_ sur ce vaisseau qu'ils pourraient exterminer!

Il bougea avec conviction vers la porte où le wraith était parti, écoutant avec son oreille pressée tout contre la surface, se tendant pour voir s'il pouvait entendre quelque chose au-delà de la porte.

-Ils sont partis! annonça-t-il finalement, revenant dans la pièce et s'approchant de la console où travaillait le scientifique canadien.

-Oh bon? Qu'est-ce qui vous l'a fait deviner? répliqua Rodney d'un faux ton avenant. La porte se refermant, la soudaine absence de...

Il fit alors une pause dans sa lancée, remarquant soudain quelque chose clignotant sur l'écran en face de lui.

Fronçant ses sourcils, il coupa d'un geste de sa main le _"qu'est-ce qui s'passe?"_ qui allait passer les lèvres du satédien et il fit remonter les caractères sur l'écran:

-Oh ça alors..._merde!_

Cette fois-ci, Ronon ne se laissa pas démonter et se rua aux côtés de McKay comme un bouledogue, ses trais froncés également:

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu, McKay?

-Juste...donnez-moi juste une petite minute, okay?

McKay n'essaya même pas de cacher son impatience lorsque ses lèvres se mirent à bouger sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte, déchiffrant méticuleusement les symboles sur l'écran.

Ronon grogna en réponse et commença à marcher de long en large du laboratoire, s'arrêtant à côté du terminal finalement alors que le canadien lançait une exclamation vigoureuse. Sautant sur ses pieds d'impatience le satédien mordit sa langue pour se calmer, sachant qu'il ne devait pas parler jusqu'à ce que le scientifique ait au moins une compréhension partielle de ce qu'il avait vu.

Si c'était important, - et il n'y avait aucun doute! - l'attente en vaudrait probablement la peine, mais la patience n'était certainement pas son fort...

Il y avait en lui une telle énergie explosive à peine contenue sous la surface de sa peau qui ne demandait qu'à être relâchée, _et de préférence_ _sur tous les bâtards wraith de ce vaisseau-ruche!_

Il ne put s'empêcher finalement de réagir...il en avait assez d'attendre:

-QUOI?

Se mordant la lèvre, Rodney leva le visage vers son ami et répliqua d'un ton grave et prudent:

-À ce que je peux voir sur la télémétrie du vaisseau, il nous amène loin de la toile habituelle des portes des étoiles et très profondément, plus spécifiquement aux confins du territoire wraith!

Ronon fit un tour sur lui-même, jurant.

-Merde, McKay! Je _savais_ bien qu'on était resté beaucoup trop longtemps à bord de ce vaisseau! On ne trouvera jamais Todd maintenant!

Il se pencha vers le savant comme un cobra sur sa proie, sa voix particulièrement vindicative:

- À quel endroit exactement sommes-nous dans le territoire wraith?

Avalant péniblement, Rodney McKay fixa l'écran encore une fois, lisant les glyphes à haute voix pour le bénéfice du satédien:

-Nous approchons de l'orbite de leur planète mère, là où siège le Concile...

(à suivre)


	21. Chapter 21

_La Compagne_

_Chapitre XXI_

_**Sur la planète mère... **_

Entrer dans la cité monstrueuse ébranla Sara Sheppard, car elle n'était pas habituée de voir une telle chose dans la galaxie de Pégase, ne s'étant certainement pas attendu à rencontrer un design aussi ancien et si étrangement beau!

L'endroit où vivait la Matriarche avait été de toute beauté, _mais ici!_…les édifices avaient tous l'air d'être fait d'os polis, leur structure squelettique brillante dans la fière lumière rougeâtre d'une étoile géante, haute dans un ciel qu'elle faisait briller d'une couleur magenta. Dans la lumière du matin, les anneaux entourant la planète la plus proche faisaient à l'horizon des cercles arqués tout comme dans un arc-en-ciel, dansant dans la lumière de l'éclat du jour.

Des étoiles lointaines semblaient faire un clin d'oeil dans l'atmosphère avant de rejoindre la nuit et de céder la place au jour même si des nuages épars se promenaient dans le firmament, entourés d'un cercle pourpre.

Cependant une petite pluie fine tombait, mais ce n'était finalement qu'une simple brume qui fit s'entortiller les mèches de cheveux sur les épaules de Sara.

Alors qu'elle marchait, elle devint consciente de plusieurs coups d'oeil lancés dans leur direction, furtifs bien sûr. Il semblait que sa place au côté de ce grand mâle wraith était le sujet de plusieurs questionnements. Autant les wraith que les quelques humains semblaient fascinés par eux, suivant leur progrès, prudents et prétendant ne pas les voir.

Un dart les avait laissé pas trop loin de l'entrée d'un édifice qui s'élevait à part des autres, sa patine noircie par le temps comme une antiquité, ses murs couverts de panneaux de marbre entrelacés de symboles argentés.

Sur l'un, Sara put voir celui de l'étoile éclatée qui représentait le clan de Todd.

Il y en avait d'autres sur lesquels elle crut reconnaître d'autres symboles ressemblant à certains tatouages que portaient d'autres wraith, mais elle n'en était pas certaine. Elle résolut de poser la question à son Compagnon aussitôt qu'ils seraient seuls et installés dans les quartiers qu'on leur assignerait.

Derrière eux elle pouvait entendre les pas tranquilles du Troisième officier et des drones les accompagnant en tant que gardes du corps. Pour Sara, toute cette histoire était tout aussi terrifiante que sa rencontre avec la Matriarche et elle espéra qu'ils ne soient pas obligés d'y aller tout seuls cette fois-ci. D'avoir au moins les drones avec eux seraient bien plus rassurant!

Mais lorsqu'ils eurent passé les grandes portes massives de la cité, Todd signala aux autres wraith qu'ils devraient attendre. Prenant le coude de Sara, il la poussa gentiment en avant dans l'allée vers une autre porte qui menait dans un hall beaucoup plus large et qui finit par s'étrécir en plusieurs autres corridors, lançant leurs branches dans des directions variées.

Les lumières de l'endroit étaient bien trop tamisées pour que les yeux humains de Sara puissent faire assez de distinction. Mais pour Todd il semblait que ses yeux soient accoutumés à l'ambiance, alors ses pas étaient assurés. La jeune femme fut forcée de se dépêcher pour garder la mesure de ses pas au niveau de ceux du grand mâle wraith, même si elle était distraite par son environnement.

Au-dessus de sa tête, un toit cathédrale avec de nombreuses arches gracieuses s'élevaient, brillant d'une couleur singulière mêlant l'ambre et le rouge...elle dût pencher sa tête vers l'arrière et ralentir pour prendre une meilleure vue et scruter les détails sur les arches, suivant les tendons entrelacés qui couraient tout le long de la surface vers le haut ou vers le bas, selon le sens qu'avait voulu leur donner les artisans de cet endroit. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau mais de si totalement différent depuis sa visite à la chapelle Sixtine, lors d'un voyage avec ses parents en Italie lorsqu'elle avait 16 ans.

Elle était fascinée par la chute de ces tendons de couleurs différentes et de brillance passant du plus vif au plus tamisé, montant et descendant les murs, une patine de matière organique vivante, tellement alienne dans le design!...si le foyer de la Matriarche l'avait laissé estomaquée, cet endroit la jetait par terre, la laissant littéralement bouche bée.

Son pas s'était encore ralenti afin de mieux observer toutes ces merveilles quand un grognement irrité atteignit ses oreilles. Elle vit Todd qui avait dû s'arrêter et l'attendait dans l'entrée d'un des passages qu'il avait atteint. Se dépêchant Sara le rejoignit, endurant le regard ennuyé qu'il lui lança, ses yeux la regardant intensément:

-Tu dois rester à mes côtés, Sara...parce que si tu te perds ici, je ne pourrai pas assurer ta sécurité. Et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux permettre!

Ce _"quelque chose que je ne peux permettre"_ était une expression qu'il lui disait souvent quand il voulait souligner une instruction, une interdiction totale. Le fait que ce soit dit d'une façon politiquement correcte n'en atténuait pas moins l'ordre autoritaire.

Il s'attendait à une obéissance inconditionnelle de sa part et même si elle était en terrain inconnu et lui en terrain familier, Sara eut un mouvement irrité en soupirant. Attrapant du coin de l'oeil son geste d'agacement, Todd grogna une réponse d'un ton encore plus dur, tournant ses talons pour lui faire face:

_-_Sara...tu dois m'obéir. Tu dois__rester près de moi!

C'était à la fois un ordre et une supplication. Sara décida de montrer sa bonne volonté en hochant vivement la tête et en se rapprochant plus près de lui pour le suivre docilement.

Étendant sa main, le wraith entrelaça ses doigts autour des siens et ils avancèrent ensemble dans les profondeurs d'un corridor qui devint bientôt une courbe.

Ils se dirigeaient vers une vague destination dont il ne lui avait pas encore révélé le nom, ne voulant pas en partager les détails avec elle. _"C'était bien lui, ça! se dit-elle. Toujours secret, manipulateur, révélant les choses d'une manière éparse et calculatrice et la_ _mettant finalement devant le fait accompli!"_

Elle aurait dû y être habituée depuis le temps. Elle savait pourtant que Todd n'agissait jamais sans raison, au hasard ou instinctivement. Mais elle ne s'habituerait jamais au malaise et à la tension accompagnant l'attente de la brique qui lui tomberait bientôt sur la tête...ou comme son frère John aimait à dire en ce qui avait trait à leurs alliances avec ce wraith..._"le sentiment de traîner une grenade amorcée dans sa poche, sans savoir le moment exact où elle exploserait!"._

Tout ce qu'il avait bien voulu mentionner était que le matériel génétique serait disponible une fois qu'ils auraient atteint leur destination, et que ce n'était pas si loin.

Pourtant Sara s'était aperçue qu'ils marchaient maintenant depuis plus de vingt minutes! À bout de souffle alors qu'elle trottait à ses côtés, elle se débattait avec le taux d'oxygène dans l'air, un peu plus bas et pesant que l'atmosphère habituelle.

Elle en demanda la raison au wraith et il lui fut répondue que cela avait à voir avec _un élément essentiel à la conservation pour une hibernation prolongée._

C'était quelque chose qui ne semblait pas encore une fois affecter le wraith excessivement mais l'affectait, elle, assez pour qu'elle soit obligée parfois de haleter pour amener assez d'oxygène à ses poumons.

Morte de curiosité au sujet de cette "conservation pour une hibernation prolongée" Sara persévéra, continuant son avance auprès de Todd sans se plaindre alors qu'ils passaient plusieurs portes et d'autres arches soulignant de nombreuses entrées et corridors s'enfonçant plus à l'intérieur. Elle dût souvent s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle alors que l'atmosphère devenait un peu plus oppressante et Todd s'arrêta également, l'observant sans mot dire avec patience, puis lui faisant signe en silence de reprendre leur route. Elle se permettait parfois de jeter des regards rapides aux environs pour satisfaire sa curiosité, buvant la qualité alienne et surprenante de l'environnement.

Le claquement régulier de leurs pas résonnait comme du plomb, rajoutant à l'atmosphère surréaliste de l'endroit. Sara trouva toutes questions qu'elle aurait aimé poser moribondes sur ses lèvres, comprenant le sérieux du moment et la solennité de l'endroit où ils déambulaient. Elle s'étira par leur lien, recevant du courage quand Todd répondit au toucher de son esprit, sa présence chaleureuse même s'il y avait présentement une certaine distance en lui, une froideur qu'elle savait qu'il utilisait quand il était songeur, en profonde concentration ou se faisait du mauvais sang.

Un ronronnement venant de sa poitrine se rendit doucement jusqu'au bout des doigts qui serraient ses propres doigts gelés, la réconfortant alors qu'ils avançaient inlassablement en avant.

Éventuellement, la lumière commença à filtrer d'une manière différente...

Les tunnels semblèrent plus vieux, moins habités, presque dilapidés, loin des terminaux mieux maintenus. La curiosité de Sara devint plus grande mais elle se blottit plus près de la grande silhouette, pas du tout désireuse de le voir mécontent à nouveau et devant s'avouer que cet endroit plus ancien et reculé lui donnait maintenant la chair de poule!

L'appréhension grimpa le long de sa colonne vertébrale, une réaction qui attira l'attention du wraith qui avait ralenti la cadence de son pas. Alors que l'esprit de la jeune femme continuait de s'accrocher au sien, le wraith baissa ses yeux sur le visage de sa Compagne qui y avait étampé un sang-froid pas trop convaincant, évaluant ses émotions humaines.

-Nous y sommes, murmura-t-il finalement, sa voix résonnant en un faible écho.

Relâchant sa main, il attendit pour qu'elle s'éloigne de lui mais elle ne le fit pas, choisissant plus tôt de s'appuyer contre lui, tournant sa tête lentement.

Son visage reflétait sa confusion et ses yeux tombèrent sur lui éventuellement, sa curiosité brûlante soulevant des questions qu'il lut par le biais de leur connexion. Grondant doucement il se mit de côté et amena son attention sur une section du mur qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant.

Elle était légèrement renfoncée, brillante d'une faible couleur un peu différente de l'ambre habituel que le reste de l'environnement, presque comme si elle avait été installée après...intentionnellement cachée, difficile à discerner jusqu'à ce qu'on la regarde directement. Todd lui fit signe d'approcher et Sara traversa la courte distance pour se tenir à son côté.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-elle en chuchotant comme s'ils étaient dans l'enceinte sacrée d'une église, des rides se creusant dans son front.

Todd prit sa main qu'il tint serrée et soudain, l'étendit sur l'étrange surface. Il enleva sa propre main et rencontra les yeux confus pleins de questionnements de Sara, restant silencieux.

Elle commença alors à porter attention aux sensations qui commençaient à lui parvenir par sa main tremblante. Sous sa paume le mur était tiède, vivant, battant comme un coeur même si c'était d'une faible pulsation.

Hoquetant sous le choc, Sara retira sa main soudainement comme si elle brûlait mais le wraith la replaça aussitôt fermement malgré son grognement de protestation. Le panneau contre lequel sa main était posée se mit alors à briller vivement, la luminescence s'étirant même jusqu'au bout des doigts de la jeune femme, sa propre peau devenue aussi translucide que la peau d'un wraith, la lumière courant dans ses veines d'un doux jaune et d'un orange profond.

La main de Todd se posa à nouveau sur la sienne, mettant une pression faible mais constante et il s'unit avec elle à un niveau plus profond, flottant autour d'elle, accentuant chaque perception qu'elle avait, ses longs doigts chauds contre le dos de sa main.

-Wow! fit-elle tout d'abord avec un faible sourire, après que son appréhension de l'inconnu se soit évanouie. Elle appréciait maintenant la sensation qui assaillait tous ses sens, mais surtout le tactile.

Mais bientôt la sensation tourbillonnante d'une plus grande conscience se glissa dans son esprit.

C'était quelque chose de terriblement vieux, une sauvagerie brutale qu'elle aurait put à peine contenir sans l'aide des murs mentaux également sauvages de Todd.

Elle fut prise d'étourdissements, comme si elle avait le vertige. La peur revint à nouveau en elle, un noeud se nouant dans son ventre. Protégée par le champ mental du wraith, ses orbites vert-doré se tournèrent vers sur son visage, examinant chaque émotion qui se jouait sur les traits de l'humaine, satisfait seulement quand il sentit sa peur se calmer un peu.

Les barrières tenaient fermement malgré les poussées contre leur deux esprits combinés. Toujours perplexe à cause de ce qu'elle ressentait, Sara essaya de relaxer alors que l'étourdissement sous le contact commençait à s'évanouir et elle fusionna plus profondément avec son Compagnon, se valant un grondement d'approbation de sa part.

_-Oh seigneur! _

L'exclamation glissa de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir et elle ferma ses yeux quelques secondes, tentant de s'isoler de la présence étrange et ancestrale, des pensées qui n'étaient ni siennes, ni celles du wraith qui avaient commencé à se projeter vers elle avec la vitesse et la subtilité d'un train.

-Ahhhhh...expira Todd, glissant doucement sa main libre autour de sa taille et l'attirant plus près de lui. Tu vois maintenant, petite humaine? C'est ici que nous allons collecter l'ADN dont nous avons besoin.

Perdue dans la conscience muette de la formidable créature si ancienne dont elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer le nombre d'années (que dire de siècles, de millénaires de vies), Sara laissa aller l'air contenu dans ses poumons depuis un bon moment en expirant un soupir ébahi, puis se rappela de reprendre de l'oxygène, si rare et infime en ce lieu.

Malgré son instinct de prudence, son esprit commença à dériver le long des fils de la pensée ancestrale, comme des chemins d'or fondu, attirée vers eux comme si elle était une petite mite impuissante qui battait de ses ailes brunes et poudreuses tout contre un ouragan, aspirée par l'oeil de la tempête.

La sensibilité qu'elle explorait en tâtonnant s'aiguisa, l'entraînant dans une sorte d'entonnoir dont elle ne voyait pas le fond et ce ne furent que les griffes de Todd s'enfonçant contre la peau de sa taille, sa poigne impitoyable enserrée dans ses pensées qui firent revenir son attention vers l'extérieur et vers lui, la faisant s'arracher à l'envoûtement de la créature extraordinaire qui était en dormance.

Prenant sa main dans la sienne, l'éloignant de la surface du mur, les pupilles de Todd étaient dilatées et un grognement bas et profond ébranla sa longue silhouette:

-Sara...je ne veux plus que tu essaies cela à nouveau. Elle reprendrait pleinement conscience et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons.

-Je...je ne le ferai plus. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!

Pas sûre de ce qu'il avait voulu dire elle secoua sa tête pour se défaire des derniers vestiges du contact dans son esprit, puis un seul des mots qu'il avait dit retint son attention et elle demanda:

_-Elle_?

Sara détourna son regard de lui et examina encore une fois la surface toujours brillante où elle avait appuyé sa main sur le mur, même si la luminosité en avait diminué, tournant en un jaune ambre mourant. Elle reprit juste assez ses esprits pour demander:

- Quel est cet endroit, Todd?

Le wraith fit un grand geste incluant les dimensions et la totalité du mur, aussi loin que ses yeux pouvaient voir avant de revenir se centrer sur Sara, répondant à sa question:

-Toutes nos Matriarches les plus anciennes dorment ici en hibernation dans cette partie de la base, jusqu'à ce que le temps soit venu de les faire revivre...

-Des _Matriarches?_

Sara se détacha de lui sous le choc de la surprise. Elle reçut un bref hochement de tête de sa part en acquiescement et elle marcha lentement le long du mur, notant cette espèce de pulsation lente pour la première fois, le mouvement de la lumière liquide témoin des fluides de la vie. Sa conscience du phénomène augmentée par celle de son Compagnon, elle remarqua aussi que la section où elle avait mit sa main n'était pas la seule. Il y avait beaucoup de ces podes d'hibernation, encloués dans le mur. Il y en avait plusieurs...vraiment, _**vraiment**_ beaucoup!

Frissonnant de cette nouvelle connaissance, elle parla très doucement et prudemment, comme si elle voulait camoufler sa soudaine terreur:

-Il doit y en avoir des centaines...

-Oui en effet! acquiesça Todd.

S'étirant de toute sa grande taille, le wraith continua de marcher lentement le long du corridor, précédant Sara qui sortit de son engourdissement provoqué par la stupéfaction et se mit à le suivre après avoir hésité brièvement.

-Cependant, ce n'est pas parmi celles-ci que nous allons pouvoir trouver ce que nous cherchons, ajouta Todd.

La femelle humaine le suivait, chaque poil de son corps érigé, réalisant la considérable extension de cette chambre d'hibernation.

C'est vrai que ce n'était pas aussi vaste que celles qu'elle avait vu dans la ruche de Todd, dont une s'étirant même tout le long d'un plafond, mais la réalisation tremblante que c'était des _**Matriarches**_ qui étaient à l'intérieur la fit se figer de peur.

La scientifique en elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elles étaient en stase et non évoluant parmi la population wraith actuelle? Todd ne lui avait-il pas affirmé que les wraith manquaient de femelles pour perpétuer leur espèce, les matriarches étant importantes pour produire des reines et des wraith tels que lui?

Résolue à lui poser la question, Sara trottina jusqu'à lui aussi rapidement qu'elle le put, rejoignant la longue silhouette qui avait commencé à disparaître dans l'obscurité.

Ils s'arrêtèrent éventuellement devant un pode qui semblait plus large que les autres et qui avait reçu plus d'attention. Les empreintes de pas claires et récentes qui étaient tout autour, à peine recouvertes de poussière en étant témoin.

Sara avait été occupée à observer les plafonds voûtés et se dépêcha de prendre le chemin que Todd avait déjà parcouru, ne voulant surtout pas se perdre dans cette section qui semblait être enfoncée dans le côté de la montagne. Son attention se porta sur le moindre petit détail...elle pouvait voir maintenant qu'il y avait eu plus de trafic par ici à cause des nombreuses empreintes de pas, tous bougeant en une simple ligne vers les consoles ou les nombreux podes contenant les femelles wraith en hibernation. Devant cette capsule-ci, les aller retour avaient été plus nombreux, comme si on avait porté une attention pleine de dévotion à ce pode en particulier...

-Voici la plus ancienne de toutes...dit Todd avec un respect évident dans le ton de sa voix grave. C'est d'elle dont nous tirerons l'ADN dont nous avons besoin.

Sara poussa une sorte d'expiration impressionnée, approchant d'un pas pour examiner plus attentivement le large cocon.

Todd se mit de côté pour lui permettre de mieux regarder. Hésitante d'abord elle lui lança un coup d'oeil pour avoir sa permission puis étendant sa main, elle passa le bout de ses doigts le long de la membrane recouvrant le cocon, hoquetant quand elle sentit la secousse statique parcourant soudain son bras en faisant relever les poils. Un frisson parcourut sa silhouette et un poids sur son épaule lui dit que Todd y avait placé sa main...elle se retourna pour lever ses yeux vers lui.

-Elle sait que je suis ici...dit-elle impressionnée, se posant des questions sur le toucher si délicat contre son esprit, si différent de celui contre qui elle avait dû se battre plus tôt pour s'en arracher avec l'aide de son Compagnon.

-Elle m'accepte! dit-elle alors d'une voix stupéfaite mais enchantée.

-Oui...murmura Todd, l'attirant dans ses bras à la fin, la retournant pour qu'elle puisse appuyer son dos contre sa poitrine...il respira le doux parfum de son exquise humanité.

-…comme elles le feront toutes, ma Sara!

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_Atlantis..._

-Docteur Novak...disait Kenny, son regard sombre, sa patience maintenant émoussée, jetant un bref coup d'oeil vers l'humain connu sous le nom de Becket.

Il était en complet accord - pour la première fois dans sa très longue vie! - avec un simple scientifique humain qu'il y en avait quelques-uns qui avaient vraiment besoin de se faire rappeler à l'ordre!

-...si vous voulez bien examiner encore une fois l'évidence, continuait-il.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord! l'interrompit l'humaine, le défiant de la questionner encore une fois, son attitude belligérante étant un total affront envers le Second, lui ayant tapé sur les nerfs ainsi que sur ceux de tout le monde dans cette pièce depuis le tout début, un fait dont elle était parfaitement au courant en plus!

Près d'elle, Carson Becket enfonça profondément ses mains dans les poches de son sarrau, les sourcils froncés d'irritation aux manières de la généticienne mais plus franchement à son indifférence flagrante aux protocoles de sécurité.

Elle considérait apparemment que les mesures de sécurité qui s'appliquaient pour tous ne la concernaient pas. Elle s'était moquée ouvertement et cela devant le Second, affirmant qu'il était une menace potentielle d'infection pour eux tous et qu'il était dans son intérêt de s'assurer qu'elle et tous les autres demeurent en bonne santé.

C'était un point de vue que Carson partageait, mais en silence. Il n'irait certainement pas mettre le feu au poudre pour que Woolsey les force tous à passer encore une fois par un protocole minutieux et une pile supplémentaire de paperasse médicale! Il se dandinait sur ses deux pieds à la place, entièrement inconfortable.

Prudemment il finit par murmurer, presque sur la défensive:

-Je crois que le Second a soulevé un bon point, Lindsay...un que nous devrions définitivement prendre en considération.

-Appelez-le juste _**Kenny**_, okay Carson? s'interjeta-t-elle, endurant le regard soudain brûlant des yeux jaune-orangé sans aucune inquiétude. Elle eut même la témérité de faire un petit sourire satisfait quand le wraith envoya un grondement guttural dans sa direction.

Ayant maintenant les joues rouges d'embarras, l'écossais aspira une petite bouffée d'air par le nez dans ses poumons, plissant ses lèvres.

Le wraith n'avait pas indiqué comment il se sentait face au surnom mais Becket devinait par le raidissement de ses épaules qu'il exerçait de toutes ses forces un certain montant d'autodiscipline sur lui-même, mélangée d'une haute dose d'irritation. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de la part du docteur Novak de le traiter ainsi et l'alien exaspéré glissa un regard vers l'écossais...il y eut soudain un certain lien de sympathie entre eux deux.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit son nom, _chèère! _dit Carson avec son accent chantant. Et si j'étais vous, je laisserais tomber.

Les mots étaient prononcés doucement mais accentués pour lui faire prendre conscience du danger à soulever la colère de ce prédateur, espérant qu'elle en comprenne le sous-entendu!

Il retourna ensuite son attention vers le moniteur qu'ils observaient tous. Carson ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de frustration quand il comprit qu'elle n'avait rien saisi, ou plutôt ignoré son appel à la prudence.

Lindsay Novak était insistante, dédaigneuse, insultante et elle défiait le Second d'essayer de la contredire.

-C'est vraiment trop dangereux, cette thérapie génique! fit-elle en insistant pour prendre un ton persiffleur. Cette insertion-là ne fonctionnera jamais et je me fous de savoir combien de temps Todd et Sara Sheppard ont travaillé dessus, parce que je ne vais certainement plus perdre mon temps là-dessus!

Glissant de son siège elle s'avança vers le moniteur et pointa de son doigt le diagramme qu'elle trouvait «insultant».

-C'est totalement ridicule que vous puissiez vous attendre à ce que je fasse quelque chose avec ça!

Le wraith surnommé Kenny grogna, la menace évidente montant dans sa poitrine.

Les marines se raidirent et bougèrent inconfortablement, amenant leurs armes plus près d'eux au cas où, posant leurs mains le long du canon de leur P90. Beaucoup trop conscient de la menace rampante dans l'atmosphère déjà tendue, le wraith combattit sa mauvaise humeur en la diminuant considérablement, poussant un petit soupir irrité alors qu'il se levait en utilisant des mouvements prudents, s'approchant du terminal le plus proche.

De sa voix maintenant entièrement malicieuse il captura de son regard brillant et orangé les yeux noisette de la femelle et ronronna tranquillement:

-Vous semblez oublier les similarités dans notre ADN qui permettent aux habiletés physiques particulières d'être exprimées ou supprimées si...

Il parcourut avec son index un point sur l'écran devant le diagramme du génome que les deux humains fixèrent immédiatement:

-…nous nous adressons à cet endroit spécifique! continua-t-il. Le traitement que mon Commandant et sa Compagne ont développé permet une bien plus grande flexibilité pour vos essais qui consistent à enlever notre besoin de nous nourrir de force vitale humaine...et quand ils reviendront avec les échantillons dont ils ont besoin, la thérapie pourra être complétée.

– - Oui, marmonna Carson Becket, d'abord réticent mais finalement d'accord avec l'évaluation astucieuse de Kenny, indifférent de ce que Novak pourrait en penser. C'est juste qu'avant que nous puissions mettre la main sur ces échantillons, nous n'avions absolument aucune idée de ce qui serait nécessaire de faire pour que la thérapie fonctionne correctement!

-À part des échantillons de quelques prisonniers ayant servi de sujets vivants évidemment! fit Novak d'un ton narquois. (Carson la jugea plutôt imprudente de mentionner les quelques wraith qu'ils avaient eu d'emprisonnés sur Atlantis autrefois, devant un wraith qui était actuellement leur "invité").

- Et est-ce que votre Commandant sera d'accord à nous les procurer, je me demande? ajouta la généticienne, ignorant le regard en feu des yeux orangé..

Carson regarda le wraith et Novak à tour de rôle, glissant sur le commentaire comme s'il n'avait pas été prononcé.

-Mais le plus intéressant si vous me permettez, dit-il d'un ton léger, est ceci...

Tapant rapidement sur le clavier, le médecin écossais entra un code dans le système qui révéla une petite partie de la donnée troublante qu'il avait retrouvé sur le papier que McKay avait découvert il y a quelques semaines, autant que son propre travail courant complété. Il enlumina différents tableaux sur l'écran, permettant ainsi aux deux autres de voir ce qu'il avait découvert:

-Les similarités dans votre ADN s'étendent bien plus loin que l'évidence, sous-commandant. Elles mènent directement aux mitochondries. Les humains de la terre et les wraith ont des ancêtres femelles communes et je parierais ma vie entière qu'il y a eu des croisements, et cela il n'y a pas si longtemps en termes d'évolution!

Lindsay Novak, estomaquée, se taisait enfin. C'était l'évidence dont ce Kenny avait parlé plus tôt et qu'elle avait refusé de voir par aveuglement.

Inspectant la nature des données, - la supposition faite étant sans faute et avec très peu de matériel disponible - Kenny regarda le docteur humain avec encore plus de respect et permit à un petit sourire de transparaître sur ses lèvres minces et exsangues:

-En effet Docteur Becket, murmura-t-il...et c'est la raison première pour laquelle j'ai été envoyé ici.

_0000000000_

_**Quelque part sur une autre ruche...**_

Cheminant à travers les corridors de la ruche, Méroc se sentait plus anxieux que d'habitude.

Ses efforts pour convaincre le grand commandant qui partageait le même lignage que l'Aîné étaient tombés dans les oreilles d'un sourd. Pas si facilement convaincu, le wraith aux traits presque similaires à ceux d'un aigle n'avait été d'accord seulement que pour emmener Méroc jusqu'à la Matriarche pour une entrevue, Sa Grandeur étant la seule qui déterminerait de la destinée de son frère.

Chaque pas l'amenait plus près de la résolution, voyant sa bonne fortune demeurer ou se changer en mauvaise alors qu'ils traversaient la ruche, les possibilités en étant fluctuantes, son sort maintenu dans les mains griffues de Celle qu'ils allaient rencontrer.

La Matriarche gouvernait à partir d'une ruche maintenue à l'arrière d'une flotte que l'Aîné avait organisé, située à une position d'une couple d'années-lumière de la planète mère.

C'était un point en sa faveur souhaita Méroc, un outil qu'il pourrait utiliser pour lui rappeler ce qui attendait les wraith si le plan de son Maître devait faillir, car ils seraient tous alors à portée de tir, si le Concile refusait et se montrait agressif envers leur alliance.

Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir de l'effroi...

La cicatrice sur sa poitrine lui sembla presque reprendre vie et l'élancer à nouveau dans les endroits où les doigts griffus avaient laissé des découpages marqués entourant la marque nourricière, comme une moquerie de l'étoile éclatée du clan. Tant d'années étaient passées depuis ce moment!...mais la brûlure en était toujours vive dans sa mémoire comme une supernova, sa peur contrebalançant la dévotion envers sa Matriarche, comme une saveur douce-amère.

Repoussant les intenses émotions dans son souvenir, Méroc se concentra sur le moment présent et sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Peu importait sa fidélité indéniable, le nombre d'années de service qu'il avait voué au clan, qu'il ait même été dans la servitude depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que l'espérance de vie habituelle la plus longue allouée aux humains. Parce que si elle trouvait une seule erreur dans son raisonnement ou une simple chose qui lui déplaisait, alors sa vie lui serait simplement confisquée, étant déjà en péril du moment où il avait mis les pieds sur ce vaisseau.

Pour l'Aîné cependant, Méroc se battrait pour s'assurer qu'il demeure la figure du leadership de sa Maison, pour la vision qui annonçait une nouvelle vérité autant pour les humains que les wraith et son propresacrifice, s'il pouvait ainsi le qualifier, serait alors acceptable.

Le brouillard habituel se promenant sur le sol passait sur ses pieds alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans les corridors parsemés de lignes organiques, chaque conduit menant à l'endroit où _**elle**_ tenait sa cour, entourée de ses intendantes et des quelques servantes humaines qu'elle favorisait.

Méroc s'aperçut qu'il était étrangement calme, sa sérénité venant du fait qu'il s'attendait au pire en espérant pourtant le mieux. Sa préparation mentale l'apaisa jusqu'à ce que le wraith qui le précédait lui glisse un long et sérieux regard d'ambre:

-Méroc, dit-il, le ton profond de sa voix se réverbérant dans le silence, sentant les émotions du serviteur qu'il connaissait bien se calmer jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus qu'un simple soupir. Ta loyauté donne un grand crédit à notre Maison, dit-il.

Stupéfié de la remarque bienveillante, le serviteur osa regarder le commandant dans les yeux, cherchant dans ce regard le calcul probable de quelque plan caché, même s'il était flatté par une telle admission.

Il était très rare qu'un Maître wraith montre de la reconnaissance envers un serviteur, plus rare encore de lui faire des louanges et il inclina sa tête profondément après l'effet de surprise, ne manquant pas la pointe d'amusement que sa réaction avait amené dans le regard de l'autre.

-Vous m'honorez Seigneur! murmura Méroc, levant sa tête et suivant le wraith de plus près, marchant presque à ses côtés, une circonstance aussi inhabituelle qui projetait une qualité de presque égalité qu'en un certain temps, l'Aîné lui avait accordé.

Le commentaire fut accueilli par un simple grognement avant que les traits aquilins ciselés se retournent vers le serviteur encore une fois:

-Allons, Méroc...tu as servi mon lignage pendant un long moment et ta valeur pour nous est bien reconnue!

Méroc resta silencieux, sentant que les choses pourraient finalement tourner en faveur de l'Aîné plus facilement qu'il ne s'y était attendu, une autre circonstance inhabituelle! Mais son instinct qui l'avait toujours bien servi l'avertit tout-à-coup que ce wraith tentait de le mettre beaucoup trop en confiance, donc vulnérable.

Son appréhension revint et il se mit à ruminer sur des variables possibles et encore plus d'intrigues alors qu'ils tournaient le dernier coin menant aux appartements de la Matriarche.

Faisant une brève pause alors que les grandes portes s'ouvraient devant eux avec un sifflement sonore, le wraith et l'humain entrèrent dans la pièce faiblement éclairée, marchant tous deux vers la Matriarche qui attendait en silence. Celle-ci claqua des doigts vers l'intendante un peu trop curieuse qui était trop près et cette dernière disparut prestement de la vue.

Les yeux étrécis de reptile se promenèrent lentement sur Méroc alors qu'elle se levait, descendant l'estrade d'un mouvement majestueux, venant elle-même vers le serviteur au lieu du contraire.

Dégageant sa poitrine alors qu'il s'avançait lentement, Méroc mit ses mains sur le côté après s'être agenouillé et baissa sa tête en un mouvement de supplication, attendant son bon vouloir, sa vie ne dépendant que de sa fantaisie. Choc et excitation se querellaient en lui, tremblant d'une égale mesure.

-Votre Grandeur...

Le soupir avait passé ses lèvres alors qu'il demeurait prudent, décontenancé mais également émerveillé par son geste de descendre _elle-même_ pour venir le trouver. Il sentit à nouveau la passion qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté l'envahir...

_À la fois damnée et nourrie par elle, dévorée et dévorante, c'était la pénalité et la récompense à la fois d'un long service et d'un amour si profond, qu'il lui était impossible de mettre des mots dessus. Beaucoup trop bien il se rappelait la pression de cette main vibrante contre lui, la sombre dépendance les consumant tous deux, la mort puis la vie alors qu'elle se nourrissait de lui..._

Il attendit, comme suspendu dans l'éternité...

Des pieds bottés s'arrêtèrent directement dans sa ligne de vision, le cuir d'un riche émeraude foncé, ses jupes se frottant au plancher puis il sentit les doigts griffus passer dans sa chevelure, examinant le gris argent de ses tempes. Prenant entre ses doigts l'ourlet de sa robe, Méroc enfonça son visage dedans, respirant l'odeur montante des replis, riche, capiteuse tout comme elle.

-Tu te fais vieux, Méroc! remarqua-t-elle presque tristement, puis elle soupira et se détournant de lui:

-Lèves-toi. dit-elle d'un ton qui ne s'attendait jamais à de la désobéissance.

En se levant, le matériel de la robe glissa de ses doigts et Méroc attendit alors qu'elle ordonnait impérieusement à ses servantes de sortir de la pièce, lui faisant signe d'un air las de la rejoindre alors qu'elle s'installait sur son trône.

Une fois que les portes furent refermées, il put agripper sa main nourricière et se pencha pour en embrasser le dos, prenant son temps pour compléter le geste avant de lever ses yeux à demi ouverts sur le regard vert émeraude abaissé sur lui.

Tout au fond de la pièce, le grognement légèrement dégoûté du commandant se fit entendre...mais Méroc était_**sa**_ créature à _**elle**_, ne répondant _qu'à elle et à personne d'autre..._comme il l'avait toujours été.

-Ma Dame...commença-t-il d'un ton profondément dévoué. Je vous amène de bien inquiétantes nouvelles...

-Inquiétantes? demanda-t-elle, ronronnant presque, le ton de sa voix l'enveloppant comme de la soie, séductrice et enjouée. J'avais espéré que c'était quelque chose d'autre que notre situation actuelle qui t'avait ramené à moi, Méroc...

L'homme inclina sa tête encore, cachant la soudaine bouffée d'émotion passant sur son visage mais la Matriarche durcit sa voix avant de dire:

-C'est à moi seule Méroc, de décider si les nouvelles que tu m'apportes seront inquiétantes.

-Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, Ma Matriarche. Je vous prie de me pardonner.

La Matriarche eut un petit reniflement dérisoire:

– -Le pardon, Méroc? As-tu fait quelque chose pour mériter ma colère?

Levant la tête Méroc fixa ses yeux impressionnants, rencontrant le regard de prédateur si près de lui avec un respect gagné d'une longue expérience mais aussi la connaissance certaine que l'auguste créature était en train de jouer avec lui.

Elle savait la vérité à son sujet, elle savait tout de sa complicité, savait chaque transgression qu'il avait déjà commis pour le bien de l'Aîné et de sa poursuite continuelle du Pouvoir, savait que cela avait été fait pour le bien de ce lignage et pour que la Matriarche continue à être le grand leader de ce clan glorieux.

-Il ne doit _**pas **_échouer Votre Grandeur! dit simplement Méroc en ignorant la taquinerie précédente, la défiant de regarder plus loin que la surface, l'invitant ouvertement, candide lorsque son regard rencontra les yeux verts intenses.

Les doigts couverts de bijoux glissèrent de ses cheveux pour se poser sur sa joue:

-Montres-moi.

Le commandement était simple mais insistant et l'esprit de l'Ancienne commença aussitôt à agripper le sien.

Méroc le lui ouvrit volontairement alors que la poigne mentale d'acier progressait à travers ses neurones, la transpiration coulant de son front alors qu'elle cherchait à travers les nombreux fils d'informations qu'il lui apportait...se posant sur l'une, puis sur une autre image, chacune séparée puis faisant un tout, s'assemblant ensemble.

De résister aurait été complètement idiot et il supporta stoïquement la douleur, lui permettant un règne total sur tous ses souvenirs.

_Un ovale d'un gris-vert translucide planait sur son champ de vision, son visage surréaliste s'évadant de la transparence...une information fusionnée d'abord dans l'ensemble lui fut soudain arrachée pour la singulariser et seulement l'enzyme le renforçant, toujours présente dans son sang, lui permit de ne pas s'effondrer sur ses pieds. _

_Les doigts aux talons aiguisés plongèrent dans la chair de sa main alors que la Matriarche continuait la recherche dans son esprit, l'ouvrant comme une coquille __pour en recueillir le prix dans ses profondeurs, son essence chantant dans ses veines jusqu'à ce que chaque nerf sous sa peau s'enfle_ _et puis se calme._ _C'était comme une tempête électrique qui s'élevait, se fracassait mais encore le taquinait, le tourmentant jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales relâchent un cri à la fois de joie et de souffrance agonisante, sa voix se réverbérant à travers la pièce, incapable de contenir le son qui se termina en de petits halètements hachés._

_Un grognement satisfait résonna à ses oreilles en écho, la Matriarche si près de lui récoltant la moisson qu'elle avait si diligemment séparé, la vérité pleine telle qu'il l'avait vu, le laissant complètement vide, épuisé...comme sur le bord d'un gouffre..._

La poigne de l'esprit de la Matriarche le relâcha abruptement, produisant un flot rapide d'endorphine dans son corps, engourdissant le feu rageur dans chaque nerf.

Vacillant sur ses genoux, Méroc sentit son coude prestement rattrapé par sa main libre, l'amenant plus près de l'estrade et du sol et il se plia malgré lui, sa propre volonté tentant désespérément d'empêcher ses muscles de trembler.

-Assieds-toi maintenant, murmura la Matriarche, sa voix demandant son obéissance. Il n'y a pas à voir honte de ta faiblesse humaine, Méroc.

Tranquillement Méroc obéit, s'assoyant à ses pieds alors que les doigts couverts de bijoux scintillants de la Matriarche bougèrent à nouveau dans ses cheveux grisonnants, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse lever ses yeux injectés de sang vers le regard pensif de l'Ancienne du clan de l'Aîné.

-Il a besoin de vous, Ma Dame...dit le serviteur d'une voix affaiblie mais véhémente, plus que jamais!

-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, nous verrons cela. Son esprit ancestral brodait sur l'information qu'elle avait maintenant bien soupesé, découvrant complot après complot, ayant reconnu la signature des mains de sa plus grande rivale et de ses adversaires impliquées dans le dernier essai, en vue de faire tomber leur clan.

-Méroc. Tu connais mon enfant bien mieux que d'autres...tu as été son serviteur le plus fidèle depuis le début.

-Oui Votre Grandeur, murmura-t-il d'une voix basse, acceptant la caresse de ses doigts sur sa joue. Il n'y a qu'à vous que je dois une plus grande loyauté, et ma vie.

Riant doucement, la Matriarche pencha sa tête et descendit son doigt d'une façon lancinante jusqu'à la cicatrice sur sa poitrine, mettant la paume de sa main sur la marque de la main nourricière, contre la peau couverte de sueur de l'homme.

-Cela je le sais, dit-elle doucement. Autrement, tu serais mort depuis longtemps!

-Ma Dame...

-Tu vas rester là, Méroc. prononça alors la Matriarche qui se mit ensuite à ignorer l'humain à ses pieds qui lui avait obéit sans questionnement.

Elle s'était mise à scruter le seul autre individu de la pièce. Il attendait toujours patiemment...le commandant permit à un petit sourire mielleux de se montrer sur son visage.

-Bien, Commandant! dit alors la Matriarche d'une voix forte et cette fois-ci un sourire maléfique apparut sur ses lèvres:

-Est-ce que ton ambition est toujours aussi forte et fière que tu détruirais l'Aîné en souhaitant prendre sa place...ou est-ce que ta loyauté au clan et donc à ton frère t'amènerait à envisager de plus grandes promesses de récompenses?

S'inclinant, le Commandant fixa longuement et durement la Matriarche avant d'abaisser ses yeux, calculant sa réponse. Se décidant pour la prudence, il hocha sa tête en assentiment:

-Ma fidélité est toujours envers vous et..

L'interrompant d'un geste pour le faire taire, elle dit:

-Épargnes moi tes flatteries, Fils! J'ai besoin de savoir que tu me donneras les réponses dont j'ai besoin, et non celles que tu _crois_ que j'aimerais entendre!

Le wraith inclina encore une fois sa tête en étirant ses mains largement, se plaçant lui-même à sa merci, tout comme l'humain l'avait fait avant lui.

-Je vous servirai, Votre Grandeur...de la façon dont _vous_ le déciderez.

-Vraiment?

Elle se pencha en avant, plaçant élégamment son menton sur ses doigts croisés et l'examinant pensivement, relâchant légèrement la poigne de son autre main sur la poitrine de Méroc en même temps.

-Alors...ce que j'aimerais bien maintenant, c'est t'entendre rationaliser et m'expliquer _pourquoi _nous devrions aider ton frère...ou bien s'il serait préférable de laisser passer cette tempête et d'attendre simplement ce qui en transpirera?

Alors que le corps de l'humain se raidissait sous sa main, la Matriarche éclata d'un rire cruel en observant son autre fils.

-J'espère que tes explications seront _satisfaisantes_, pour que ma décision soit ainsi plus pertinente...

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Sur la planète mère...**_

La longue foulée de ses pas ramena Todd aux appartements qu'il partageait avec Sara.

Il fit à peine une pause en y entrant, apercevant Dyalla qui disposait soigneusement les vêtements que sa Compagne allait porter. Sentant sa présence alors qu'il entrait, la servante tourna brusquement sur ses talons pour lui faire face, ses yeux gris s'agrandissant subitement alors qu'elle rencontrait son regard dur. Elle inclina sa tête avec le respect approprié:

-Je vous demande pardon, Seigneur...murmura-t-elle en s'inclinant plus bas et en plaçant ses bras sur ses côtés en signe de soumission, ses paumes ouvertes alors qu'elle attendait son bon plaisir.

Sous l'examen des yeux vert-doré, Dyalla sembla rapetisser, la culpabilité menaçant d'être trop forte et incapable d'en dissimuler complètement l'émotion, celle-ci envoya une odeur qui atteignit les fentes faciales du wraith presque immédiatement.

L'odeur spéciale d'un certain remords emplit l'espace entre eux et Todd fit une pause pour examiner plus attentivement la servante, au lieu de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour y rejoindre Sara comme il en avait eu d'abord l'intention.

Il ne pouvait voir aucune raison particulière à sa réaction en sa présence, excepté qu'il voyait bien qu'elle avait encore plus peur que d'habitude.

Une prudence naturelle qui aurait dû cependant être plus modérée étant donné qu'un wraith l'avait déjà sélectionnée...donc, elle aurait dû normalement se montrer bien moins nerveuse maintenant.

Todd n'avait aucune association particulière avec ce wraith, ce dernier étant arrivé sur la ruche bien plus tard. Mais celui-ci se rappela-t-il aussi, avait bien rapidement grimpé le rang des échelons, étrangement plus vite que d'habitude au détriment de ses frères qui l'auraient amplement mieux mérité que lui. Il était aussi un parmi ceux que son Second lui avait pointé comme «un insatisfait à surveiller de près».

Un wraith également sur lequel Sara avait attiré son attention il y a quelques temps, celui-là même qui avait réclamé sa servante d'une façon beaucoup plus sauvage et brutale que nécessaire!

-Qu'est-ce qui te trouble, humaine? dit Todd soudain alerté en inclinant sa tête vers la jeune fille, attendant patiemment sa réponse.

Mais la réponse tarda à venir et comme finalement le wraith n'était pas si patient que cela, il dit d'une voix cinglante:

-Eh bien?

Dyalla triturait ses doigts avec nervosité, regardant trop minutieusement la robe qu'elle venait d'étendre sur le lit pour l'usage de sa Maîtresse, bien trop consciente que le Commandant était en train de calculer chacun de ses mouvements, de mesurer son comportement, approfondissant envers elle un intérêt qu'elle souhaitait voir s'évanouir...elle ne put empêcher sa gorge de se serrer d'effroi. _Et s'il allait penser...deviner?_

Les yeux de Todd s'étrécirent encore plus et il regarda la robe sur le lit, lui semblant plutôt une chose inoffensive, se demandant si la servante n'était pas inquiète qu'il y découvre une échancrure ou un défaut quelconque dû à sa négligence...

Mais il ne fut pas convaincu que c'était là la vraie cause de son tourment si évident! Il ne put chasser la sensation étrange d'évènements sur le point d'échapper à son contrôle:

-Pourquoi es-tu si perturbée, femme? fit-il d'une voix cette fois-ci irritée.

-Je...je ne m'attendais pas à ce que...vous reveniez si vite, Seigneur...

Elle remplit très vite son esprit de moments passionnés passés avec Celui qui l'avait réclamée, tentant de masquer sa terreur qu'il découvre tout, entrant habilement dans le rôle que son Maître lui avait alloué.

Dyalla permit à ces images de se disperser sur les bords extérieurs de son esprit, ravalant rapidement sa peur qui ne servirait qu'à inciter le Commandant à la sonder plus durement. Elle étendit sa main sur le doux tissu bourgogne de la robe, indiquant une petite déchirure sur le côté, à peine remarquable car elle était très près des broderies de fils dorés qui en garnissait la taille.

-Quand votre Compagne l'a essayée, la couture du tissu s'est défaite Commandant...je...je pensais..dit-elle d'une voix nerveuse.

-À quoi pensais-tu?

Todd s'était approché rapidement de la servante qui rapetissa soudain à moitié de peur.

La menace émanait de tout son être, ses instincts de prédateur éveillés et son esprit flairant un autre motif à sa culpabilité. Le wraith passa le bout de son doigt de garde pensivement sur le front de la jeune fille apeurée.

-Qu'es-tu _en train _de penser, commença-t-il en appuyant sur son front. Je suis certain que..

_-Dyalla? S'il-te-plaît apportes-moi une serviette? J'ai oublié..._

Un éclaboussement d'eau suivit ces paroles, Sara bougeant dans le bassin et Dyalla en profita pour s'échapper pour aller répondre à la demande de sa Maîtresse.

La fille était visiblement soulagée d'utiliser ce prétexte pour fuir le wraith mais le Commandant la devança en lui faisant un sec et bref mouvement du menton:

-Sors d'ici! dit-il d'une voix sévère et cinglante, surveillant la servante quitter rapidement la pièce en saisissant au passage le plateau de nourriture vide laissé par Sara.

Il était encore plus suspicieux maintenant...il s'occuperait de sonder le plus étroitement possible l'esprit de Dyalla plus tard.

Une certaine...persuasion lui montrerait bientôt ce que son esprit était si occupé à lui cacher, alors qu'elle avait cru le duper en lui projetant les images futiles d'elle-même et de son Maître, en train de "s'amuser" ensemble.

Il était ennuyant qu'il ne puisse poursuivre cette recherche maintenant mais le Concile n'attendrait pas plus longtemps!

Cela lui avait pris bien trop de temps de _seulement _les persuader d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, soit qu'il y avait une façon de changer le sort de l'espèce wraith.

Cela ne serait certes pas à leur goût...mais c'était un plan sur lequel Todd travaillait depuis plusieurs siècles. Il avait tout récemment repris et accentué ses recherches, lorsque l'évidence lui était apparue, ainsi qu'à quelques-uns de ses frères, que la catastrophe était imminente.

Même si l'approbation du Concile était importante aux yeux de Todd, il savait que Celui qui en était la tête aurait son mot à dire...

C'était un wraith puissant appelé «le Concierge». Il avait au cours des siècles, - au nom de sa Compagne, une Matriarche mégalomane - chercher à usurper la place que la Matriarche de son clan occupait...il semblait croire qu'il jouerait le jeu de ses petits complots tout comme son propre Sire l'avait fait autrefois, ce qui l'avait condamné à mort par sa Matriarche...

_Cette dernière le voyait au tout début comme un des mâles parmi ses enfants qui pourrait aider à la servir dans sa quête de pouvoir...cela n'ayant pas tourné comme elle le désirait, son élévation dans l'éminence de sa Maison avait amené plus d'écueils au début que de réussites. _

_Elle avait facilement oublié que le lignage de sa Maison était parsemé des tristes exploits de ceux qui avaient voulu défier les conventions._

_Elle avait donné naissance à son aîné sans prendre tout cela en considération: sa propre audace et sa singularité de régner d'une façon toute aussi rebelle et différente aurait dû pourtant lui en donner un indice. _

_Elle avait choisi méticuleusement pourtant le partenaire d'accouplement pour lequel elle s'était enflammé, fier et charismatique, assurant ainsi la force et la ténacité de survie de sa première progéniture, soit sa soeur et lui. Mais sa force de caractère avait d'elle même mis son Aîné à part des autres. _

_Alors presque toutes les machinations de sa Matriarche avaient échoué à faire plier ce mâle, son Aîné récalcitrant amenant de la dissension et de la rébellion à travers les millénaires, jusqu'à présenter cette dernière aujourd'hui sous la forme d'une femelle humaine qui avait le sang des Anciens dans ses veines!_

Pensif, Todd regardait à travers la grande fenêtre en direction des jardins, raffermissant sa volonté, soudain déterminé à tout faire pour gagner. C'était une attitude qui lui avait presque toujours réussi, même si les chemins y menant étaient souvent aléatoires. Il n'y aurait aucun autre choix laissé disponible pour le Concile, même si le moyen qu'il avait choisi pour le présenter était fragile.

Attrapant la robe et également une serviette, le Commandant entra dans la salle de bain au moment où Sara émergeait de la piscine au fluide bleu et apaisant. (Todd s'était assuré que sa Compagne reçoive en cadeau cette innovation dont elle lui avait parlé, le baume de ces eaux calmantes la soignant et apaisant son corps).

Le liquide chaleureux glissa de sa peau et elle se retourna pour lui faire face, le parfum riche et floral du baume se mêlant à son odeur. Il passa son regard intense de haut en bas de son corps en inspirant cet arôme à travers ses fentes sensorielles.

Sa forme délicate était encore notable, les os beaucoup trop définis sur sa peau à cause des relents du traitement. Sa chair était presque translucide par endroit, les veines montrant leur pâleur et ses yeux trop larges portaient des cercles sombres autour. Il faudrait encore qu'il la houspille pour qu'elle se sustente mieux! soupira-t-il intérieurement.

Elle lui tendit son bras, attendant la serviette.

-Tu es prête? lui demanda-t-il rudement malgré son inquiétude pour elle, ayant peu de temps pour les sentiments présentement.

Plaçant la serviette dans la main qui attendait, il fit taire l'urgence soudaine qui se levait en lui de l'enlever et de l'emmener loin de tout ceci...de la garder en secret pour lui seul à quelque part où _personne _ne viendrait la rechercher, les trouver et les déranger...sachant que la nature intrinsèque de son espèce était de rechercher la dominance et qu'il plaçait ainsi sa femelle sous une menace constante.

Mais une telle réponse ne servirait simplement qu'à affaiblir sa position et il ne pouvait se le permettre.

Il la regarda tranquillement alors qu'elle se séchait, ruminant ses pensées, sentant sa Compagne le tâter en lançant vers lui le fil de son esprit, patiente cependant, sa présence un doux murmure dans son esprit.

Il pouvait sentir la profondeur de ses inquiétudes miner tranquillement l'assurance qu'il avait instillé en elle et elle fit tomber la serviette tout-à-coup pour venir très vite à lui. Sa réponse aux ruminations de son mâle était toute naturelle et elle se blottit doucement dans ses bras.

Sentant ses émotions se transférer à elle par leur lien, Sara plaça sa main sur la poitrine puissante du wraith, penchant sa tête pour l'étudier avec perplexité.

-Aussi prête que je ne pourrai jamais l'être, dit-elle cependant, répondant à sa requête.

Il hocha de la tête en approbation.

-Bien!

-Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre? insista Sara, cherchant sur son visage, testant le champ autour de ses pensées, tentant de se voir accéder l'entrée de la façon dont il lui avait enseigné ces dernières semaines, cherchant la cause de son soudain recul.

Mais il ne répondit pas et Sara soupira.

Elle prit la robe sur son autre bras et elle la glissa par dessus sa tête, la disposant autour de ses hanches, poussant ses bras à travers les manches et installant le tissu plus rigide du collet pour qu'il tombe bien sur son cou et ses épaules.

Cela laissait la cicatrice au cou qu'elle portait bien visible aux yeux de tous. Les doigts de Todd bougèrent aussitôt sur la marque que ses dents avaient faite et Sara frémit à son contact, sa peau tressautant nerveusement.

-Tu as peur, dit-il.

Il établissait simplement le fait, passant sa main sur la douceur de sa nuque, capturant son regard de ses yeux étrécis, la regardant peser sa réponse, pour finalement acquiescer.

-Un peu...admit-elle, son regard s'évadant pour devenir distant. Mais il ramena sa pleine attention vers lui en saisissant doucement son menton dans sa main et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se soumettre à son inspection.

Le wraith passa un doigt tendre sur sa joue, regardant dans les yeux verts lumineux. Il parla enfin, doucement:

-Nous ferons valoir notre point, petite humaine...

Mais ses émotions hésitantes passèrent dans le lien et Todd y reconnut ses incertitudes..._elle, une simple humaine, faire valoir le point si audacieux de ce wraith? _

Rudement il repoussa ses inquiétudes au loin, restaurant l'équilibre, calmant sa femelle, sa voix maintenant ferme et pleine de certitude:

-Nous ferons ce que nous devons faire, Sara...et nous gagnerons! Fièrement, il murmura encore: "Aies foi en nous!"

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure et fermant ses yeux, la jeune femme s'appuya sur lui et il la tint contre sa poitrine, glissant ses mains autour d'elle, ses doigts massant les muscles de son dos. Elle serra les paupières et le respira, prenant dans son odeur nette et musquée du courage, s'ouvrant à leur lien, ressentant son esprit l'entourer et envelopper le sien, ramenant vers elle toute l'arrogante assertion pour la faire sienne.

Volontiers, ardemment il y consentit, les liant ensemble jusqu'à ce que leur connexion soit dure comme le diamant, effectuant une joyeuse danse.

_0000000000_

_**Quelque part, sur un monde oublié...**_

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu exactement? demanda le major Lorne à l'homme qui était leur guide, sa voix étouffée par le foulard qu'il portait sur sa bouche et son nez.

Il était pourtant plus inquiet par les réponses que le genii ne lui donnait pas, plutôt que par tout ce qui avait pu se dire depuis les dernières heures pendant lesquelles ils peinaient sur ce trou perdu oublié de tous...et il y avait de quoi!

Lorne avait eu sa part d'endroits horribles depuis le temps qu'il faisait partie du corps de marines en mission sur Atlantis...et c'était de loin la _pire_ place car peu importe ce qui avait été infligé à l'écosystème de cette planète, cette dernière était un véritable enfer maintenant!

Les nuages menaçants qui roulaient dans son ciel bas transportaient une poussière suffocante et sèche et la statique d'un résidu de tempête électrique qui affectait également chaque pièce de son équipement technologique. Les petites granules de limon qui s'étaient infiltrées dans ses bottes et s'étaient logées entre ses orteils l'irritaient au maximum...

C'était également le cas avec le genii! Attendre que ce dernier daigne enfin répondre finit par le rendre presque fou.

-Je vais avoir le temps de crever avant d'avoir votre réponse? dit-il en ne pouvant empêcher son ton de voix d'être sarcastique, levant ses yeux vers un rayon de soleil pâle qui avait réussi à faire son chemin dans le brouillard de poussière.

L'homme haussa les épaules.

Lorne était conscient que Ladon Radim lui avait dit de l'assister, alors en ce qui le concernait, il _l'assistait_, pas plus!

Dans l'esprit de leur guide, il n'y avait aucune raison d'aider ces Lantéens avec leur technologie volée plus qu'il ne l'avait fait! Il s'en était simplement tenu à la lettre de direction qu'on lui avait donné, leur rappelant leur place dans l'ordre des choses, point barre.

Le Major se rappela de grimper sur ses grands chevaux plus tard au moment opportun. Il décida de rester calme.

Le craquement de pas sur le sable permit à Lorne de prendre une pause de sa recherche d'informations et il se retourna pour vérifier qui venait dans leur direction:

-Évan...

C'était Teyla. Sa voix douce démentait la lueur d'acier dans ses yeux sombres quand elle croisa le regard du soldat genii.

Lorne s'avança de quelques pas à sa rencontre.

-C'est bon de vous voir de retour! lui répondit-il et il leva sa main pour remettre en place le masque de fortune, secouant le foulard avant pour en faire tomber les grains de limon:

-Notre "ami" ici présent semble penser qu'il a fait _tout_ ce qu'il y avait à faire pour nous, dit-il en tentant d'alléger le sarcasme dans sa voix.

L'athosienne jeta un autre regard sur le genii et hocha la tête:

-Ce qu'il nous dirait maintenant n'a plus vraiment d'importance, car nous avons découvert quelque chose qui a besoin d'investigation et qui se trouve à une heure de marche d'ici.

Inclinant sa tête vers elle, Lorne attendit patiemment qu'elle s'explique au sujet de ses découvertes mais l'athosienne semblait plus troublée que d'habitude, alors il demanda:

-Teyla...il y a quelque chose d'autre?

Son regard troublé fut caché alors qu'elle penchait la tête comme si elle voulait diminuer son inquiétude.

-Je ne sais pas, Major. C'est probablement de la technologie wraith...

Elle regarda au loin et rajouta:

-Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant...

Hésitant et toujours inquiet, Lorne mit sa main sur l'épaule de l'athosienne, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux:

-…mais?

Teyla nota la proximité du Major et à quel point il s'en faisait pour elle...c'était un baume qui la soutenait et calmait ses nerfs depuis trop longtemps mis à l'épreuve par les nuits sans sommeil, peuplées de rêves visionnaires sur les wraith.

Mais elle ne partagerait pas tout de suite ses impressions avec lui, pas encore...

….pas avant que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ne les ait vérifiées! Pas avant qu'elle ne soit de retour sur Atlantis pour pouvoir examiner les horribles possibilités soudainement ouvertes sous leurs pieds à tous, comme s'ils se tenaient devant un gouffre ouvert.

-Mais...dit-elle enfin, sa voix lointaine, il suffit de dire, Major...que _si _ce que je suspecte est vrai, alors nous aurons bien plus à nous inquiéter que la fracture apparue parmi l'espèce wraith...

(à suivre)


	22. Chapter 22

_La Compagne_

_Chapitre XXII_

_**Sur la planète mère...**_

_-" L'implication de ces humains est inacceptable!"_

Le Concierge maintint pour la seconde fois son affirmation de son ton glacial et empli de dégoût, ses yeux s'étrécissant:

-_"Nous trouverons une solution pour notre dilemme, et cela sans ta proposition d'intervention, Aîné...**sans **l'addition d'ADN humain! Nous ne considérons pas cette suggestion convenable et appropriée..."_

Faisant taire le grondement qui s'élevait dans sa poitrine, Todd étrécit ses pupilles et regarda chacun des membres du Concile à tour de rôle.

Ils étaient tous réunis ensemble, chacun des mâles ici représentant sa propre Matriarche, mais pas un seul d'entre eux n'avait jamais senti le besoin de s'élever au-dessus des milliers d'années de conditionnements ou de leurs valeurs culturelles.

Mais raisonna-t-il tout-à-coup avec amertume, aucun d'eux n'avait eu la mésaventure d'être capturé et maintenu en détention pendant tant d'années dans une cellule froide et humide, d'être un instrument de torture continuellement soumis à la douleur inoubliable de la famine.

Il y avait été certainement assez longtemps pour gagner une vue bien plus claire de la façon dont l'esprit humain fonctionnait...c'était un point de vue dont ces anciens wraith étaient privés et qu'il aurait pu leur démontrer.

Mais même s'il avait été désireux de le leur enseigner, il doutait que cela ne change même un iota de toutes leurs idées préconçues.

Pour eux, les humains étaient simplement une source de nourriture. Ils avaient besoin d'être gardés comme des hordes animales et d'être surveillés sans même que son espèce ne manifeste de remords!

Ils avaient été utiles seulement dans le rôle que l'Histoire leur avait assigné, étroitement liés aux wraith certes, mais en tant que nourriture ou esclaves.

Il se remémora également que c'était aussi ces fous qui cachait la vérité aux autres wraith...il se demanda brièvement si «_Elle» _avait été aussi bien informée qu'elle aurait dû l'être?

Quémander une audience avec la Matrone qui détenait le pouvoir total sur ce Concile allait être difficile, car elle était presque devenue immobile avec le très grand âge...le Concierge était également réticent à permettre aux autres de voir sa Compagne. Todd se doutait bien que le vieux mâle avait autant d'influence sur elle, comme il aimait à le croire.

Il envoya un filament dans la sage communauté des pensées de cet endroit, nageant dans le contre-courant pour voir s'il pouvait sentir la présence de la Matrone, sans avoir à la quémander ouvertement.

Mais la présence s'obstinait à ne pas se laisser approcher...il lui aurait été pourtant utile d'avoir au moins un aperçu de son opinion avant que le sujet ne tourne à la violence, un retournement d'évènements qu'il pouvait pressentir peu importe à quel point il tentait de le minimiser.

À cet effet, une lueur d'inquiétude monta en lui lorsqu'il pensa au sort de sa Compagne humaine.

Il repoussa l'émotion au loin, la cachant derrière des murs d'acier, se consumant d'une rage cependant contrôlée...il était fin prêt à utiliser l'épée cachée dans son dos au besoin.

Il y avait un certain nombre d'individus ici qui auraient bien mieux servi la cause de ce Concile _sans_ leur tête sur les épaules, une motion qu'il avait toute intention de mettre à exécution quand le pouvoir serait finalement entre les mains de Celui à qui il aurait dû appartenir.

_-"Les humains nés sur terre possèdent un matériel génétique compatible avec le nôtre", _répéta-t-il mentalement, ponctuant soigneusement chaque mot alors qu'il convoyait secrètement sur un fil de pensée élaboré et bien dissimulé des ordres nouveaux donnés en ce moment même à son Troisième officier.

Ils étaient parfaitement clairs et ce subalterne s'y conformerait certainement: se regrouper avec la flotte et s'assurer que le rétrovirus que lui et Sara avaient isolé des cellules de sa reine damnée serait disponible au moment opportun. Si les membres du Concile ne voulaient pas changer d'opinion malgré son raisonnement, il s'assurerait qu'ils le fassent par la force si nécessaire.

Il poursuivit justement ce raisonnement:

– _-"Nous partageons plus qu'un seul facteur à travers nos lignes matriarcales et cette force pourrait permettre à nos espèces d'endurer et de donner la variation génétique dont nous avons besoin pour nous éloigner de notre sort imm.."_

_-"Endurer!" _

Hochant sa tête en déni, la voix du Concierge fut dure comme l'acier quand il ajouta:

-_"Il n'y a rien que ces animaux peuvent endurer que nous ne pourrions mieux supporter et en triompher. Nous sommes Wraith!"_

Avec mépris, Todd répliqua:

_-"Oui...nous__** sommes**__ en effet Wraith...mais c'est justement à cause de ces animaux que nous existons!". _

La rage assombrissait ses traits, les lignes dures de son visage remplies de dédain et de sévérité:

-"_Regardez notre propre Histoire, ayez l'honnêteté d'au moins ouvrir vos esprits!". _

Il leva sa tête et fixa le tiers des membres à sa gauche dont les esprits étaient en train de lui convoyer le murmure des doutes et des suppositions, supportant ceux du Concierge. Il éleva sa voix pour être entendu au-dessus de la mêlée des pensées, les siennes propres comme un cri impérieux:

_-"Et voyez ce qui vous a été caché entièrement comme vérité depuis des milliers d'années!"_

_-"Pas si entièrement."_

Le puissant fil mental d'un des membres du Concile s'éleva au-dessus du chaos qui séparait les antagonistes et il pointa un doigt de garde griffé en direction de Sara Sheppard:

-"_Tu dis que cette femelle possède la génétique capable de permettre à notre espèce de continuer...mais je n'ai toujours rien vu qui justifie ta découverte et la transforme en fait indéniable, ou ton assertion au sujet de ces..._(il fit un geste de la main avec mépris pour souligner ses prochains mots:) ..._humains de la Terre!"._

Il fit du regard le tour de l'assemblée et de la grande pièce, les englobant tous:

_-"Il faut encore que je sois convaincu que tes recherches sont de grandes valeurs, car elles ont été souillées par une femelle humaine.."_

-"_La vérité..._coupa la voix grondante de Todd, "._.est que le Docteur Sheppard est bien humaine, mais cela ne rend pas son travail de moindre valeur! En effet, j'ai trouvé qu'elle était douée et innovatrice..."_

Le ton de Todd était un grondement de colère, sa furie martelée dans chaque mot et il glissa ses mains impatiemment sur le terminal pour amener à l'écran le schéma holographique du génome de Sara Sheppard auprès du sien propre, chaque similarité enluminée méticuleusement.

-_"Son assistance dans mes recherches a été importante et avec son aide, il est maintenant certain que ces humains de la Terre pourront contribuer au nouveau futur de notre espèce...et ma certitude se base sur ce que ma Compagne a __découvert lors de notre visite dans les archives historiques de notre espèce...des grossesses ont eu lieu suite à l'accouplement de mâles wraith avec des humaines...la plupart n'ont pas été menées à terme il est vrai, sauf une...il s'agissait d'une femelle venant directement de la cité des Lantéens, donc d'origine terrestre...»_

Le silence tomba brièvement sur l'assemblée alors qu'un examen de la preuve eut lieu. Un grand bruit de voix s'éleva encore une fois, roulant dans la pièce comme un tonnerre lointain annonçant la prochaine tempête.

-_ «Je sais que cela vous semble invraisemblable reprit l'Aîné, mais c'est un fait historique prouvé...et la preuve comme vous le voyez, qu'il est possible d'unir nos deux ADN et de créer ainsi une voie qui empêchera notre extinction...»_

Derrière lui, par-dessus la clameur des pensées scandalisés des wraith de haut rang réunis, sa tête légèrement inclinée et silencieuse comme il lui avait été ordonné clairement par Todd qui lui avait dit comment les choses devaient se passer, ce dernier put sentir l'irritation croissante de Sara vis-à-vis l'incrédulité et le mépris des membres du Concile.

L'esprit de l'Aîné glissa sur le sien, tentant de la calmer en faisant tout son possible pour en faire autant avec lui-même.

À travers leur lien il pouvait sentir tout autant son impatience que son désarroi. Il lui permit de voir ses propres émotions exacerbées, la vexation qu'il ressentait à l'apparent et intransigeant refus des membres du Concile qui ne semblaient pas vouloir voir plus loin que l'étroitesse désespérante de leur esprit.

Ils ne voulaient pas prendre en compte ce qui serait bénéfique à toute leur espèce...pour le bien de tous, il aurait cru qu'ils puissent accepter ce plan, une option qui semblait de moins en moins probable au fur et à mesure que le temps passait...

….et plus ce temps passait, moins il avait de chance de réussir à cause des objections de tout un chacun.

Le Concierge se leva, se penchant au-dessus de la grande table, ses mains étendues contre la surface plate, ses lèvres entrouvertes sur ses dents pointées de façon menaçante, crachant les prochains mots:

_-"Tu amènes ici cette femelle, ta concubine...une humaine! Tu viens nous l'imposer pendant cette rencontre pour essayer d'ébranler notre position, quand il est très bien connu de tous que tu as une préférence marquée pour de telles créatures! Tu as repoussé ta propre reine...et cela pour proposer un plan qui nie la supériorité de notre race!". _

Le vieux wraith permit à son immense dédain de transparaître dans son visage et toutes ses manières, reniflant fortement en dérision:

_-"Même les paroles de ta Matriarche ne pourront pas aider ta cause! Et même l'approbation de Celle qui Dort ne t'apportera pas non plus la bénédiction que tu espérais..."._

– _-"Ma préférence n'est pas remise en question ici, et ne devrait pas éliminer si facilement les qualifications de cette femelle, simplement parce qu'elle est Mienne et humaine!...et ma Matriarche ne parle pas ici aujourd'hui. C'est moi qui le fais et qui présente ce plan!...et pour ce qui est de sa participation?_

Haussant ses épaules, Todd se pencha aussi au-dessus de la table du Concile, mordant tous ses mots alors qu'il continuait: _"Le Docteur Sheppard n'a que contribué à mon travail..."._

_-"Pour te procurer quoi exactement?" _

Une autre voix profonde avait rejoint le débat qui venait de tourner au vinaigre.

Todd lança un coup d'oeil glacial à travers le rideau de sa chevelure argentée vers le wraith, reconnaissant la silhouette d'un adversaire avec qui il avait partagé une histoirehouleuse de rivalité dans le passé.

_-"Ses habiletés" , répondit-il._

_-"Dans ton lit, sans aucun doute!" _ronronna la voix de l'autre, moqueuse et empoisonnante. _" Elles sont sûrement remarquables, mais ce ne sont pas ses prouesses sexuelles dont nous avons à débattre aujourd'hui."_

Avec une colère grondante, Todd posa le regard sur les membres du Concile dont la plupart s'étaient joint au rire de ce wraith, si fier de son trait sarcastique.

Plusieurs de ces individus étaient des ennemis de longue date, mais il les aurait cru devenus sages depuis tout ce temps.

Bouillonnant, il songea que c'était peut-être le moment de se servir de l'arme cachée dans son dos et il fut surpris soudain de sentir que Sara s'était avancée pour poser une main apaisante sur son épaule. Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui était dit mentalement ne l'empêchait pas d'être capable de distinguer le point essentiel du sujet, même si c'était simplement par le ton émotionnel.

Il pouvait ressentir son humiliation et l'outrage à la suggestion qu'elle put être n'importe quoi d'autre qu'une bonne scientifique. Irrité par le geste dans le courant de la situation présente et sans y réfléchir plus, il grogna et secoua sa main de son épaule pour la forcer à se soumettre et à reculer, mais elle ne le fit pas.

L'audace de l'humaine arrêta tout de suite l'hilarité générale. Un silence mortel et pesant tomba sur l'assemblée.

Son vieil adversaire étrécit ses yeux, soudainement intéressé par la petite femelle humaine qui osait s'avancer parmi eux d'une façon si audacieuse.

_-"Elle nous comprend?" _fit-il, incrédule.

-Si nous parlons dans sa langue, dit Todd qui avait soudain abandonné le langage mental wraith.

Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que Sara était effrayée, il pouvait l'entendre dans les notes hachées de sa respiration et il n'en admira que plus son courage. Elle repoussa fièrement ses longs cheveux derrière son dos, levant sa tête pour exposer les cicatrices de son cou, assumant la réclamation du Commandant, son Compagnon. Pour lui, elle était _sa vraie_ _reine!_

-Taisez-vous! Laissez-la parler.

L'ordre venait du plus vieux d'entre eux tous, un mâle dont les tatouages étaient exposés comme une seconde peau, sa voix profonde s'élevant au-dessus du vacarme:

-Que pourriez bien nous dire, humaine? dit la voix calme et profonde de ce très vieil ancien.

Recevant une simple approbation de la tête de Todd, Sara avala péniblement quand elle le sentit se lever et se tenir debout près d'elle. Elle fut rassurée par la solidité de son corps tout contre le sien et une caresse mentale de sa part lui fit presque manquer un battement de coeur.

Parlant clairement et fermement, ses mots résonnèrent dans la grande pièce:

-Membres du Concile...j'étais au début aussi peu sûre que vous ne l'êtes au sujet de ce moyen, mais mes propres recherches m'ont amenée à conclure qu'il y a une absolue valeur dans ma...- hésitante, Sara se débattit avec elle-même avant de continuer, se méritant l'approbation non verbale de Todd - ...dans ce que _mon Compagnon_ a découvert et ce que nous avons rendu possible ensemble...

-Et qui est? demanda le wraith rival de Todd, sa tête penchée alors qu'il scrutait intensément ses traits, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine dans une attitude de supériorité suffisante.

Prenant une respiration pour se donner du courage, Sara dirigea l'attention de tous sur l'hologramme puis appela d'une main experte une autre fenêtre sur une variation différente:

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, les génomes extraits d'un nombre d'humains nés sur terre possèdent de remarquables similarités de plusieurs manières avec celles des wraith, mais particulièrement dans l'ADN de la mitochondrie qui indique plus qu'une compatibilité passagère entre nos espèces. Nous avons aussi isolé une certaine surabondance et des erreurs fatales qui pourraient expliquer l'inhabilité de vos reines à se reproduire. Non seulement ça mais aussi pourquoi les Matriarches sont en train de mourir...pourquoi aucune n'est née depuis des millénaires...

Le silence tomba encore une fois alors qu'ils digéraient les mots qu'elle venait de dire. Sara se sentit ébranlée, soudain inconfortable sous l'attention concentrée de tant de prédateurs réunis en une seule pièce.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes elle sentit que quelques-uns d'entre eux commençaient à la voir avec un intérêt nouveau avec lequel elle se sentit plus à l'aise. Reconnaissante que Todd soit près d'elle physiquement et mentalement, sachant qu'il y avait un entourage défensif pour eux à l'extérieur si les choses devenaient difficiles, la tension de ses épaules commença à diminuer un peu.

Le Commandant qui l'avait défiée grogna, faisant un pas en avant, étirant son bras pour fermer l'écran.

-Mais pouvez-vous arrêter cela? Pouvez-vous nous donner les femelles dont nous avons besoin pour nous reproduire et maintenir notre espèce? siffla-t-il, le son remplissant l'espace soudain claustrophobique...et comment vous proposez-vous de suggérer cette compatibilité aux humains de votre planète mère pour qu'ils puissent même peut-être envisager un accouplement avec nous?

Lançant un coup d'oeil rapide vers Todd, elle dit:

-Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, parce que nous avons aussi trouvé une façon de manipuler les ovules pour qu'une fertilisation in vitro prenne place. Tout ce que nous aurons besoin de faire est de collecter les gamètes de participants volontaires après bien sûr qu'ils aient reçu le traitement développé par l'Aîné...

Étendant ses doigts dans les replis de sa robe, Sara ajouta:

-...et pour ce qui est de vous donner les femelles dont vous avez besoin, ce sera une tâche très simple à accomplir en s'assurant que l'ovule soit fertilisé pour ne produire que des femelles.

-Et comment saurons-nous si cela va fonctionner?

Le wraith qui venait de parler s'adressait à Todd en penchant sa tête vers lui avant de s'approcher encore plus près de Sara Sheppard. Il remarqua la façon dont elle reculait un peu alors qu'il la respirait ouvertement, prenant l'odeur de ses phéromones, reniflant soudain en dérision:

-…un traitement que vous avez déjà pris vous-même, je vois!

-Que_** nous **_ avons pris! corrigea Todd.

Son corps se pencha soudain avec violence au-devant de l'autre qui s'était approché de trop près de sa femelle à son goût.

-Oui, murmura Sara se tenant raide, pleine de bravade. Je serai la première à l'essayer.

Le wraith la scannait méticuleusement, son regard se promenant de haut en bas, notant chaque angle de son corps, regardant finalement au-dessus de sa tête en direction du mâle qui se tenait debout à ses côtés, protecteur et toujours menaçant:

-Mais réussirez-vous?

-…et _si _vous réussissez, s'interposa le Concierge au-dessus de la dissension montante, faisant taire la clameur du vacarme des wraith qui se répandait dans la pièce en frappant brutalement et soudainement la table de son poing.

-...que se passera-t-il alors? Est-ce que le salut de notre futur ne tient que dans l'hybridation de nos espèces?

Todd se mit à rire, s'avançant un peu pour lui permettre de poser la main sur le ventre de Sara, y étalant ses doigts possessifs:

-Vous n'avez toujours pas compris...

Il cessa soudain de rire et ses yeux brillants soutinrent son ton colérique:

-Je me demande encore si c'est simplement de l'aveuglement de votre part, ou bien une stupidité absolue? Tournez-vous vers _notre Histoire_, et rappelez-vous que nous sommes _**déjà **_des hybrides!

Il y eut des murmures soit confus ou soit outrés dans l'assemblée après ces paroles,mais l'atmosphère devint soudain étouffante et les voix qui emplirent la tête de Todd lui dirent qu'il avait été trop audacieux.

Comme si l'enfer menaçait de s'ouvrir soudain sous leurs pieds, Todd rapprocha vivement Sara vers lui, la poussant ensuite avec lui vers la sortie et ils avancèrent rapidement tous les deux hors de la grande pièce pour retrouver la sécurité de l'extérieur.

Alors que les drones qui les escortaient refermaient rapidement et efficacement les rangs autour d'eux, il espéra qu'il n'était pas trop tard...

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Sur une autre ruche...**_

Trouver le jumper n'avait pas été si difficile, la ruche étant dans un état d'agitation depuis qu'ils étaient entrés en orbite autour de la planète en-dessous d'eux. Ce fut de s'y rendre qui avait été plus ardu, une mission sur laquelle l'ancien coureur avait sauté à pieds joints, une lueur plutôt sauvage dans ses yeux.

L'esprit de McKay était à la fois soulagé qu'ils soient en route vers la liberté mais également inquiet, parce qu'il ne serait pas capable d'empêcher Ronon de ramasser en chemin quelques "souvenirs" de leur petit séjour...souvenirs qu'il avait en une pile déjà impressionnante sur Atlantis.

Des images déplaisantes jaillirent de son imagination déjà hyperactive...à quelque part dans les quartiers du satédien il y avait une petite pyramide d'os et de crânes wraith sur laquelle Ronon semblait souvent se recueillir, mais plus dans le sens de la jubilation que par dévotion. Des rumeurs couraient que ces souvenirs portaient même le sceau de la date et du moment de la "récolte"!

Il chassa ces pensées dérangeantes et s'accroupit derrière un pilier organique, attendant que son ami réapparaisse et lui dise qu'ils pouvaient sans danger aller récupérer le jumper, le faire décoller et se diriger vers la planète.

Une planète wraith en fait - LA monstrueuse planète mère! - pleine de bâtards suceurs de vie à la peau verte qui voudraient tous le manger! pensa Rodney en sentant les poils se hérisser sur le dos de sa nuque.

Rodney prit quelques respirations pour se calmer et se réjouit un peu en pensant à l'information qu'il avait rapporté...

Todd se trouvait sur cette planète à une espèce de gros party du gouvernement suprême wraith. Et s'il y était, McKay ne voyait aucune raison pourquoi Sara n'y serait pas aussi! Ils avaient appris que c'était une sorte de gros meeting où serait discuté le sort de Pégase, ou quelque chose du genre.

Et puis si elle n'y était pas? Ronon et lui trouveraient un moyen de contraindre le sale bâtard à leur révéler où était la soeur de Sheppard.

Il fronça les sourcils, imaginant une arme enfoncée avec une grande force dans les profondeurs du corps de Todd...

Ses rêvasseries plutôt morbides furent interrompues lorsque Ronon sortit soudain de nulle part, entrant dans sa ligne de vision, lui signalant en silence de venir le rejoindre.

Une petite course qui semblait trop facile. Agrippant son arme dans sa paume couverte de transpiration, Rodney jaillit de l'endroit où il était caché et couvrit la courte distance comme un champion de course, son coeur battant dans ses oreilles, s'attendant à un contingent de drones chargeant sur lui, en train de tirer la lueur bleue de leur lance paralysante sur une cible imaginaire dans son dos.

Comme rien ne venait, il fit une halte pour reprendre son souffle mais le regard furieux de Ronon le convainquit de fermer rapidement le reste de la distance entre eux.

-Ça va? demanda Ronon quand il l'eut rejoint, remarquant son essoufflement. Le scientifique savait que le satédien anticipait déjà dans sa tête la prochaine étape de leur escapade qui était de se rendre dans les confins de la baie des darts...mais pour ça, il leur faudrait passer sans se faire prendre à travers les rangs de drones se dirigeant déjà vers eux. Les yeux du satédien se promenaient dans les différents coins sombres de la ruche, faisant un rapide calcul et évaluant quelle devait être leur prochaine direction.

-Ça va...aller, hoqueta le savant canadien, sûr que son coeur allait sauter hors de sa cage thoracique tout contre sa veste. J'ai...juste besoin..d'un..

-Pas le temps! gronda Ronon, indiquant d'un mouvement de tête les wraith qui s'éloignaient, le chemin enfin libre vers la baie des darts...ce qui voulait dire aussi l'accès à leur jumper. Allez Rodney, ce n'est plus tellement loin!

-Si c'est...supposé être...un encouragement, bougonna McKay, vous oubliez que je..

-Oh fermez-la, McKay...et faites juste ce que je dis! siffla Ronon sans même gratifier le scientifique d'un autre regard.

Son attention était maintenant fixée sur le but, soit se rendre vers la baie des darts sans se faire prendre.

-Maintenant! souffla-t-il d'une voix déterminée.

Il leur sembla émerger dans un mouvement au ralenti comme dans un film d'horreur. Toute pensée et son moururent autour du savant canadien alors qu'il se concentra uniquement sur le dos du satédien. Ils avancèrent précautionneusement mais néanmoins finirent par tomber sur un groupe de drones qui eurent le bon goût d'avoir l'air surpris.

La grande épée de Ronon se balançait déjà dans un arc parfait, la mort suivant son mouvement. L'épée leur fit un chemin, coupant, tournoyant, hachant. Du sang rouge-noir jaillit et vint éclabousser les murs organiques de la ruche comme une pluie obscène, recouvrant leur surface et coulant lentement comme de l'huile.

Ronon Dex était la vive représentation de Conan le Barbare, appliquant la justice de l'épée, impitoyable et sans peur.

Courant en avant, les bottes de Rodney se posaient à peine sur le sol recouvert de sang et il glissa plus qu'il ne courut, sentant en chemin la giclée du fluide chaud voler et frapper son front et sa joue.

Réalisant que le satédien avait maintenant son arme pointée sur les contrôles d'une porte, Rodney changea de direction quand Ronon appela son nom, avançant où était ce dernier. Juste à temps semble-t-il, alors qu'un éclair bleu paralysant frappa le pilier qui était juste sur son chemin, quelques secondes après qu'il l'eut dépassé. Il y eut le son de l'écho produit par l'arme de Ronon qui y répondit.

Rodney se tira par terre pour se mettre aussitôt à l'abri des coups échangés mais il n'y avait que deux drones et le satédien en vint vite à bout.

Le scientifique eut un sursaut violent quand il sentit tout-à-coup une main sanglante s'abattre sur son épaule. Son cri qui allait suivre fut vite étouffé par une autre main suintante de sang qui se posa aussitôt sur sa bouche.

McKay réalisa que c'était le satédien lui indiquant de son autre bras une alcôve reculée dans un mur, l'attirant ensuite derrière pour se mettre à l'abri et faire le guet, au cas où d'autres drones arriveraient.

Rodney avait vraiment cru que c'était un des drones wraith mourant qui avait eu un dernier sursaut de vie et cherchait à l'attirer vers lui pour s'en nourrir!

-Calmez-vous, McKay, ce n'est que moi!

Soulagé mais impatient, Rodney poussa un grognement irrité.

-Il faut qu'on passe par là, continua le satédien en pointant une direction avec le bout de son arme. J'ai dû tirer, j'ai perdu mon épée dans la bataille...et ils ont entendu forcément.

-Tableau très optimiste, ouais! geignit le scientifique.

-Vous avez tout compris, dit Ronon...faut donc pas rester ici!

Sans autre cérémonie, le satédien prit son ami par le collet, le tirant et le traînant pour forcer ce dernier à hâter le pas:

– -Je peux marcher, vous savez! grogna Rodney en haletant, se secouant pour se débarrasser de la poigne de l'ex-coureur. Il prit un moment pour secouer aussi d'autres émotions et se concentra pour retrouver la bonne porte.

Ils avancèrent encore et eurent de la chance, aucun autre drone ne se pointant.

Ils atteignirent enfin la baie des transports. Le satédien tira deux coups dans les contrôles organiques de la porte et les deux hommes ne perdirent pas de temps et se ruèrent dans l'entrée. McKay fit un tour sur lui-même, scrutant dans la pénombre, ses yeux s'ajustant au bout d'un certain temps pour qu'il puisse mieux examiner tous les petits vaisseaux et retrouver le leur. Mais son ami satédien avait été plus rapide et tira sur sa manche, l'entraînant ensuite à l'endroit où il venait de voir le jumper.

Sans se dire un seul mot, les deux hommes se mirent au travail.

Ronon pointant son arme en avant de lui au bout de ses bras, parcourant le périmètre devant eux et passant parfois prudemment sa tête hors de la porte pour voir si aucun wraith ne se pointait, McKay trouvant du travail aussitôt qu'il eut actionné la commande d'ouverture de la porte du petit vaisseau.

McKay venait à peine de commencer à réactiver les commandes qu'on put entendre le pas de course de drones dans le lointain ainsi que le bruit caractéristique d'enclenchement du rayon paralysant de leurs armes.

-Dépêchez-vous, Rodney! On n'a pas le temps pour vos petites modifications! fit le satédien, prêt à couvrir leurs arrières.

Pour McKay, le dernier commentaire était superflu et il dût mordre sa langue pour retenir la réplique acerbe menaçant de passer ses lèvres. Au lieu de cela, il s'activa sur les commandes de pilotage et marmonna:

-Sans blague, Sherlock...

Ronon prit une décision et fonça, jaillissant de la porte comme un beau diable et tirant à qui mieux mieux dans le tas de drones qui se mirent à courir encore plus vite vers la baie des darts, sauf bien sûr ceux qui étaient tombés. Ronon courut en reculant et revint vers le jumper:

-Faut qu'on parte d'ici tout de suite! cria-t-il.

Aussitôt que le satédien fut entré par l'arrière du petit vaisseau, Rodney actionna la fermeture de la porte et se rua sur le siège de pilotage, Ronon tirant deux derniers coups alors que la porte glissait. Quelques drones venaient de surgir derrière le jumper. Ronon dût en toucher un ou deux, car ils entendirent des grognements et la chute de corps sur le sol de la ruche.

McKay avait placé ses mains sur les contrôles de navigation et se dépêcha de faire monter du sol le petit appareil aussitôt que son ami se fut rué sur le siège arrière. Deux éclairs bleus heurtèrent la porte arrière sans causer de dommage vu le blindage et le jumper décolla enfin, Rodney actionnant le code de déblocage du champ de force vers l'ouverture de la ruche, code qu'il avait piraté et bidouillé lors d'un autre séjour forcé sur une ruche avec fuite par les mêmes moyens.

Le champ céda et le petit appareil se faufila dans l'espace, McKay commandant aussitôt l'occultation du jumper pour empêcher les wraith de les voir et les descendre ou bien un dart de décoller pour les pourchasser.

Une fois dans l'espace, Rodney tritura quelques commandes mais Ronon, impatient, étira son grand corps par-dessus l'épaule du savant:

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend? dit-il. Dirigez-vous tout de suite vers la planète wraith...faut aller chercher Sara!

-Une minute, fit impatiemment le scientifique, amenant la carte virtuelle en face d'eux pour observer la position de leur vaisseau dans l'orbite de la planète, puis entrer les coordonnées de la course et de la vitesse de croisière. Une fois qu'il eut éteint l'hologramme de la carte, Rodney s'apprêtait à se reculer dans son siège quand il cria soudain:

-Oh non...MERDE!

– - Quoi? fit le satédien qui avança encore une fois son corps vers l'avant.

-Voyez par vous-même! dit McKay d'un ton découragé.

Ouvrant alors les yeux, le satédien se leva pour mieux voir par la grande fenêtre extérieure la raison de la panique dans la voix de Rodney McKay. Il prit une grande respiration et expira bruyamment, forçant sa propre peur à retourner au fond de son estomac.

Au-delà de la fenêtre, silencieuse contre le fond rouge d'un soleil énorme et cramoisi leur apparut une flotte de ruches, organisée dans le trafic habituel d'une alliance wraith.

Mais il ne s'agissait pas seulement _que_ de ruches. Elles étaient accompagnées de tant de vaisseaux différents!

Darts, croiseurs, d'autres vaisseaux de transport plus ou moins grands, cargos de ravitaillement. Ronon tenta de les compter mais ne put deviner le nombre de wraith que cela représentait et il grinça des dents, l'énormité de la tâche qu'ils avaient choisi le frappant soudain.

Rodney fit survoler le jumper occulté au-dessus d'une large citadelle sur la planète, devinant que c'est là qu'ils avaient besoin d'aller, l'endroit semblant être la place principale mais aussi le point unique survolé par tous ces vaisseaux.

C'était probablement là où siégeait le _comité machin-chose_, pensa aussitôt Rodney. Et ça signifiait que Todd et Sara s'y trouvaient sûrement...

Le savant canadien scanna la place pour trouver un endroit sécuritaire où poser leur petit vaisseau. Échangeant un regard avec son ami, il hocha sa tête d'un air déterminé pour renforcer leur résolution commune, sa bouche s'étrécissant dans un pli énergique.

Ils étaient venus jusqu'ici et maintenant, ce n'était plus le moment de reculer!

À quelque part sur cette planète, faisant équipe avec un wraith se trouvait Sara Sheppard...

Ils allaient la chercher et la ramener.

_0000000000_

_**Planète mère...**_

Aussitôt les portes passées, Dyalla s'appuya contre le mur, le voile de transpiration entre ses omoplates et sous ses bras commençant à refroidir. Elle prit quelques respirations pour se calmer, se débattant entre l'émotion et la nausée, reconnaissante d'être enfin loin du terrible regard scrutateur du Commandant.

Si elle avait dû endurer _seulement_ quelques secondes de plus ces yeux de prédateur étrécis qui la fouillaient impitoyablement, elle était certaine qu'elle n'aurait pu cacher plus longtemps l'information qu'il voulait lui arracher! Elle savait bien pourtant qu'une fois de retour, le puissant mâle la retrouverait pour poursuivre implacablement sa quête de la vérité.

Reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions, Dyalla avança dans la grande pièce communautaire, s'attendant à y voir la Femme de Tête ou sinon, son Maître.

C'était tranquille, _trop _tranquille et la panique commença à parcourir ses veines, la gelant à l'intérieur.

Elle se rua vers la petite table où elle rangeait ses minces possessions et chercha la fiole de sédatif, retournant vêtements et autres items, les repoussant brusquement dans sa recherche frénétique.

Ses doigts frémirent quand ils rencontrèrent l'objet mince et glacé et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, le manipulant prudemment, examinant la chose...la lumière brillant le long du tube, la couleur du liquide d'un violet fluorescent.

Ce produit que lui avait remis Néva était selon la Femme de Tête efficace contre les wraith. Il était sensé agir très rapidement.

Si utilisé contre un humain sous cette forme, il était représentatif d'une mort lente et agonisante. Alors ce fut avec un respect nerveux qu'elle blottit le petit contenant à l'intérieur de son corset. La fiole reposa entre ses seins, froide comme de l'acier, une arme qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour mettre fin à sa propre traîtrise.

Levant la tête alors qu'elle entendait le bruit des portes s'ouvrant à nouveau, elle se retourna vers la personne qui entrait et relaxa un peu quand elle vit la forme de Néva s'avancer dans la pièce, même si elle ne pourrait jamais prétendre se sentir à l'aise en la présence de la Femme de Tête. La marque de la plus récente crise de colère de la Reine sur le côté de son visage était pleinement en vue dans la demi-pénombre et apparemment, l'humeur de Néva en était affectée.

Bien en évidence sur sa joue s'étiraient les marques des doigts griffus en lignes parallèles et cela n'avait rien fait pour alléger la situation. Peu importe le mouvement d'humeur de sa maîtresse, il avait été exprimé comme si Néva avait failli à son devoir. Seule l'efficacité des adorateurs-soigneurs à bord du navire avait pu stopper une infection probable.

Dyalla fit une petite inclinaison réticente de la tête en signe de salutation, rencontrant le fier regard des yeux sombres dirigé sur elle.

-Ils sont partis au Concile, murmura gauchement la jeune fille. Mais...le Commandant est devenu suspicieux.

Une exclamation de colère sortit de la gorge de Néva et elle avança très rapidement, agrippant la gorge de Dyalla entre sa main aux ongles longs en imitation de ses Maîtres, amenant son visage aux yeux brûlants d'une fausse complaisance à quelque pouce de celui de la fille.

-Et c'est la faute à qui? cracha-t-elle, ses lèvres plissées en une moue méprisante.

Réagissant à la menace, Dyalla se débattit sous la poigne de Néva, frappant l'autre bras qui se dirigeait vers elle, poussant la Femme de Tête et la faisant reculer d'un ou deux pas. Soudain furieuse, Dyalla fit un pas en avant vers l'autre femme:

-Pas de la mienne, Néva! S'il suspecte quelque chose c'est à cause de tous les efforts que tu as fais pour lever cette suspicion, à cause de tes complots avec la reine!

Néva se recula et prit son élan, frappant durement le visage de la jeune fille, une marque rouge apparaissant déjà sur sa joue.

-Si tes pensées n'étaient pas si ouvertes et faciles à deviner et ta loyauté défaillante, alors sa suspicion n'aurait pas lieu d'être! dit la Femme de Tête d'une voix pleine de rage.

Ébranlée par la véhémence des mots lancés vers elle comme une arme, Dyalla réagit instinctivement, son poing jaillissant brusquement, se connectant durement avec le nez et la bouche de la femme.

S'évadant en même temps de la poigne de l'autre qui s'était légèrement relâchée, la jeune fille força la plus grande à reculer et cette dernière vacilla, soudainement déséquilibrée et furieuse puis projetée sur le sol. Sa jupe étalée autour de ses jambes, la Femme de Tête resta sonnée par terre pendant quelques secondes, le sang cramoisi tombant par terre de son nez et de sa bouche puis elle réussit à s'asseoir, sa main se posant sur sa lèvre, l'enflure déjà bien visible.

Se penchant au-dessus d'elle, Dyalla grogna:

-Tu ne me frapperas plus jamais, espèce de putain! Ne crois pas que je ne sois pas au courant de ce que tu fais avec mon Maître, ni de combien de fois il t'a utilisée!

Se propulsant elle-même sur les genoux, Néva essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez et de sa lèvre avec le revers de sa main et le lança en direction de Dyalla.

-Tu vas payer pour ça! gronda-t-elle, une lueur de meurtre dans les yeux.

La jeune fille rit, le son pur comme le tintement de clochettes puis redevint sérieuse, la haine étalée sur chaque ligne de son visage:

-Ah oui... et comment? Tu crois vraiment qu'une fois sa Compagne actuelle écartée du chemin, le Commandant va t'accorder ses faveurs et te mettre dans son lit? S'il ne l'a pas fait auparavant, alors il doit y avoir une raison, non? Et même s'il décidait de te mettre dans son lit...tu ne serais jamais plus qu'un autre corps qu'il utiliserait pour atténuer son désir languissant de _l'autre! _Éventuellement, tu finirais sûrement sous sa main comme repas!

Reniflant, elle fixa la femme à ses pieds avec dédain:

-Tu te trompes si tu crois qu'il la remplacerait par quelqu'un de ta sorte!

Se levant soudain sur ses pieds, le sang tachant le côté de sa robe, ce fut Néva qui rit avec mépris cette fois-ci:

-Est-ce que tu as vraiment cru que je me _souillerais_ maintenant avec cet individu qui a trahi sa propre race, qui a _**cessé **_ d'être wraith...n'étant plus digne du tout de porter ce nom?

Dyalla étrécit ses yeux, ne comprenant d'abord pas. Puis elle hoqueta, soudain frappée par la réalisation du plan de la Femme de Tête:

-Tu cherches à trahir le clan...le lignage que nous servons! Le lignage qui m'a vu naître pour les servir...

- Lignage que tu es en train de trahir toi-même! Il n'est pas mieux que les Lantéens pour lesquels ila de la sympathie. Bientôt, ma reine et mon maître auront de nouveau le pouvoir en main et me récompenseront largement!

Dyalla sentit les larmes du remords monter dans ses yeux.

Comme elle avait été stupide et aveugle d'avoir cru que ce magnifique wraith la voulait pour elle-même, d'avoir laissé sa propre ambition, son grand rêve de devenir_ plus_ que ce vers quoi elle était destinée la faire sortir des sentiers battus pour se jeter tête baissée dans cette...perfidie!

Tout ce qu'on avait exigé d'elle était sa complète loyauté. Méroc et le Commandant lui avaient fait confiance pour prendre soin de la Compagne...même cette dernière s'était montrée aimable et compatissante avec elle, l'ayant soignée même si Dyalla n'avait rien demandé! Elle n'aurait jamais dû remettre sa place en question...elle gémit de désespoir.

-Vous m'avez tous utilisé, vous m'avez fait des promesses que vous n'avez aucune intention de tenir, sanglota-t-elle ouvertement. Et maintenant, vous complotez contre sa Maison...

-Et _**toi! **_(la voix de Néva était vicieuse et mordante, ses mots implacables alors qu'elle prit l'avantage du moment en voyant le désespoir sur les traits de Dyalla)...tu as fait tout le nécessaire pour cela, petite idiote! Croyais-tu vraiment que__tu ne servais _que_ la Reine et l'Instructeur?

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et Néva se retourna.

Elle se mit à sourire, ses yeux se remplissant d'une lueur mauvaise. Elle s'appuya langoureusement contre l'Instructeur lorsqu'il entra et vint à ses côtés, sa main se levant pour se poser sur la taille de la Femme de Tête. Les yeux de topaze se posèrent sur les croûtes de sang tachant les traits de la jeune femme et l'enflure visible puis ensuite sur l'autre femelle, scrutant Dyalla avec une froideur qui fit frémir la petite reproductrice.

-Seigneur...murmura cette dernière, rencontrant le regard reptilien, n'y voyant rien d'autre qu'un intérêt de prédateur. J'attendais que...vous reveniez, balbutia-t-elle.

Mais le wraith caressait doucement la longue chevelure de Néva et cette dernière s'appuya sur sa main, un regard de triomphe passant sur son visage.

Dyalla sentit la peur tomber tout au fond de son ventre, comprenant que le Maître avait fait son choix. Elle se mit à reculer instinctivement contre le coin de la table, s'agrippant au bois pour reprendre son équilibre.

-Non...

Son murmure de déni résonna plutôt fort dans le silence soudain. L'Instructeur eut un sourire cruel qui la glaça davantage.

-Je crois que ton utilité est arrivée à sa fin, femme...

Cela lui prit un moment pour enregistrer ce qu'il voulait signifier mais une fois que le sens des mots eut pénétré son cerveau, Dyalla avala péniblement, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'effroi.

Elle lança de brefs coups d'oeil de gauche à droite pour essayer de trouver un moyen de s'évader de cette chambre.

Elle n'en vit aucun et son soudain mouvement de retraite fut coupé à la fois par le wraith et l'humaine. Puis elle se rappela tout-à-coup la petite fiole cachée dans son corsage.

Prudente de ne pas attirer l'attention plus qu'il ne fallait sur le mouvement, elle remonta lentement sa main vers sa gorge, surveillant le wraith alors que la caresse de sa main passait de la chevelure de Néva à la chair de son cou sur la marque, puis descendit sur son épaule et finalement se posa sur un sein.

C'est ce geste qui lui amena la certitude d'avoir toujours été prise pour une véritable idiote! Elle s'était permis de succomber à une fantaisie qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû laisser devenir une réalité...sa peur fut bientôt remplacée par la brûlure de la haine s'élevant en elle.

Prenant le coude de Néva, le wraith l'écarta gentiment mais fermement de son chemin.

Ensuite il se dirigea beaucoup trop rapidement vers Dyalla, son bras tendu en avant, paume et fente nourricière ouvertes, son intention très claire.

Alors qu'il l'atteignait, Dyalla lança brusquement tout le contenu de la fiole dans son visage et il hurla de douleur, essayant d'enlever le fluide de ses yeux avec sa main nourricière, son mouvement d'attaque avorté.

Saisissant l'opportunité, consciente que Néva hurlait de rage de son côté, essayant d'éviter le wraith en passant loin de lui, la jeune adoratrice plongea sous la table, roulant vivement de l'autre côté et bondissant sur ses pieds.

Pour un moment elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de surveiller son Maître dans un silence horrifié, gelée sur place par la folle témérité de son geste, même si Néva arrivait vite vers l'endroit où elle était, décidée à l'attraper.

Toujours aveuglé, l'Instructeur tenta tout de même de la saisir, ses longs bras cherchant vers la surface de la table en face de lui. Mais l'effet rapide du sédatif commença à se faire sentir, le rendant incertain dans ses mouvements, plus lent de seconde en seconde et il finit par trébucher, son corps pesant tombant sur le dessus de la table.

Il y eut un bruit résonnant autant de la chute du corps que du bris des boiseries de la table. Le mâle wraith glissa lentement de la table sur le sol, succombant à l'effet de la fiole qui était destinée au Commandant, brisant symboliquement en même temps le lien et l'envoûtement entre lui et Dyalla.

Déterminée, cette dernière chercha dans les replis de sa robe et en sortit une dague. L'adoratrice était trop fidèle encore pour oser tuer un wraith, en craignant également les conséquences...mais elle n'avait pas de tels remords envers la Femme de Tête!

Dyalla avança résolument vers Néva, son intention d'enfoncer l'arme blanche entre ses côtes dans son coeur écrite clairement et rageusement sur son visage.

La Femme de Tête lança un dernier long regard désespéré vers le sol où gisait le corps inconscient de son Maître. Puis elle se mit à courir vers la sortie, le bas de sa robe soulevé dans ses mains, se glissant par les portes, s'éloignant prestement de la scène, l'écho de ses pas résonnant sur le plancher des corridors alors qu'elle fuyait.

Dyalla se mit à la pourchasser.

(à suivre)


	23. Chapter 23

Note de l'Auteur:

_Nous voici arrivés (presque) à la fin de cette histoire! _

_Bon...j'exagère, car disons que si on compte le chapitre suivant, ils restent dix chapitres à «La Compagne»!_

_Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et surtout à celles et ceux qui me laissent leurs revues et commentaires...vous ne savez pas à quel point cela fait du bien à un auteur d'être non seulement lu, mais aussi de recevoir le «feedback» des lecteurs._

_Alors maintenant, quelques questions pour vous:_

_«Que va-t-il arriver à Dyalla qui commence enfin à surpasser sa na_ï_veté, à se rendre compte qu'elle a été utilisée? S'en sortira-t-elle vivante, d'après vous?»_

_«Todd et Sara vont-ils réussir à sortir vivants de la citadelle sur la planète mère?»_

_«Quels sont les plans de ceux qui lui ont tendu un piège et veulent voir Todd tomber?»_

_«Que va-t-il arriver à nos deux R (Ronon et Rodney) d'Atlantis, qui sont partis à l'aventure pour «délivrer» Sara?»_

_«Est-ce que le traitement que Todd et Sara ont pris à leurs propres risques va porter fruit? Sara va-t-elle réussir à devenir enceinte de la progéniture de son Compagnon wraith?»_

_«Et Atlantis...comment vont-ils se débrouiller avec tous leurs nouveaux problèmes?»_

_Vous saurez tout cela dans les prochains chapitres..._

Alors chers amis bonne lecture et sans plus attendre, voici...

_La Compagne_

_Chapitre XXIII_

_**Planète Mère...**_

Alors qu'ils avançaient rapidement dans le corridor béant loin de la grande salle du Concile, Todd devint très conscient des remous d'un désastre se dirigeant vers eux.

Son incertitude et sa crainte filtrèrent vers les drones qui resserrèrent leurs rangs autour d'eux deux. L'étreinte des doigts de Sara se resserra sur son bras et jetant un regard sur ses traits, il put voir l'appréhension creuser de fines lignes autour de ses yeux et sur son front. Pendant un instant il pensa tenter de calmer ses peurs mais y renonça, se disant que l'instinct de conservation était la garantie de sa survie.

La jeune femme avait rendu perméables les barrières mentales de son esprit pour le lier encore une fois à celui de son Compagnon. Pour le moment elle ne pouvait que faire cela, bien qu'il y avait plus d'évidence que leur connexion devenait encore plus forte qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer, la réécriture de son code génétique subtilement altéré permettant à Sara l'habileté de tendre son esprit vers lui plus efficacement. Et elle devenait encore plus habile de jour en jour!

-Quelque chose est en train de se passer, murmura-t-elle alors, sa voix si tranquille et basse que Todd dut forcer son écoute en penchant sur elle sa haute taille. Je peux sentir les autres. Leur dissension, leur incrédulité. Leurs...réticences, termina-t-elle.

-Ce que tu perçois est le fil des pensées des faibles et des étroits d'esprit.

Le commentaire était un grognement de mépris et il se concentra sur le besoin d'assurer la sécurité de sa Compagne, une plus grande inquiétude alors que maintenant le Concile la connaissait, en savait plus à son sujet.

Leur intérêt malsain avait pris naissance dans le grand hall de réunion, alors qu'ils discutaient des ramifications de sa proposition.

Quand bien même certains - peu - des membres du Concile se seraient montrés ouverts à son plan pour tous les sauver de l'extinction, les complots pour saisir le pouvoir maintenu si obstinément mais de manière fragile par le Concierge, sa présence représentant un trop grand risque pour lui et surtout pour _elle..._Toddavait réaliséqu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir du côté du Concile et que sa Compagne ne pouvait demeurer sur cette planète plus longuement.

L'Aîné n'avait aucune illusion...

En ce moment, il y avait ceux qui voulaient le voir discrédité, mort même, préférablement sous la main d'une de leurs Reines. Il y en avait d'autres qui considéraient mettre la main sur sa Compagne humaine, décidant qu'elle serait leurs...pensant que le manque de respect envers les Reines de la part de ce parvenu était une honte, une disgrâce pour un wraith.

Ramenant son attention à leur environnement, Todd dirigea les drones pour qu'ils hâtent tous le pas vers la sortie et ils obéirent à son ordre silencieux en séparant les rangs, une moitié d'entre eux prenant la tête dans les corridors venteux menant à l'extérieur, passant devant les jardins et les arbres au faîte rougeâtre.

Au-delà de la porte, Todd s'attendait à voir son Troisième officier en vue, attendant les ordres et prêt à transmettre tous renseignements qu'il aurait pu acquérir.

Pour un bref moment, Todd rumina la notion de renvoyer l'humaine sur Atlantis mais même si la vérité avait été révélée, il ne pourrait supporter qu'elle risque de ne plus revenir auprès de lui, même si d'être entourée de ses propres gens lui apporterait une plus grande sécurité.

-Et...dit Sara avec certitude en s'insinuant dans le fil des pensées du wraith, cela veut dire qu'il nous faut partir d'ici.

Todd fut ramené brusquement au moment présent...

-Oui, dit-il en accord. Il couvrit les doigts gelés de ses petites mains avec une des siennes, fixant son visage, son expression tendre maintenant qu'ils étaient loin de tout danger imminent.

-Où allons-nous? demanda Sara dès qu'ils sortirent dans la lumière du jour, réalisant qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers leurs appartements, mais plutôt vers les dangers inconnus de la cité au-delà.

-À une citadelle de mes supporteurs, dans la plus vieille partie de la cité, murmura le wraith.

Il la pressa et la fit passer un peu en avant de lui, mettant sa main dans le creux de son dos.

-Un endroit où nous serons en sécurité jusqu'au moment où nous pourrons quitter cette planète sans nous faire remarquer...termina Todd.

-Un repaire secret? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils au moment où le Troisième officier arrivait devant eux, se glissant vers Todd pour marcher aux côtés du Commandant et de sa Compagne.

Le Troisième était moins grand que Todd et le Second, mais tout de même imposant. Il portait ses cheveux droits et encore plus longs que ceux de Todd et de Kenny, les mèches longues, lisses et blanches atteignant le creux de son dos.

Deux tresses très minces tombaient avec une négligence étudiée sur le devant de ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient d'un jaune intense et un tatouage décorait tout son front, des symboles cependant discrets ressemblant à des feuilles de vigne au dessin délicat. Il ne portait aucun poil facial.

Il s'inclina profondément devant Todd en murmurant: "Commandant!" puis fit une inclinaison de la tête, brève mais respectueuse devant Sara:

-Compagne...

Todd lança un regard de côté vers son Troisième officier, et probablement d'autres instructions mentales également.

-Oui, si on veut! continua-t-il en direction de Sara...un endroit sécuritaire jusqu'à ce qu'un transport soit prêt pour t'emmener jusqu'à la Matriarche.

Soudain atterrée, Sara le fixa, sa bouche ouverte, son visage devenant ensuite colérique et entêté:

-Je ne pars pas, Todd!

Poussant un doux grognement devant sa défiance, le Commandant montra d'abord de la tolérance:

-Ce n'est pas ouvert à la discussion Sara, fit-il fermement. Et tu partiras, parce que je ne peux me permettre de te garder avec moi présentement! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Lui glissant un regard alors qu'ils marchaient toujours, Todd put voir qu'elle n'était silencieuse pour le moment que parce qu'elle digérait ses paroles et elle tenta de scanner son esprit en même temps, une action qu'il prévint immédiatement en élevant ses barrières mentales.

Elle n'était pas de taille contre les plus grandes capacités mentales du wraith.

Ce dernier poussa un long soupir d'impatience en agrippant son esprit et en le repoussant toutefois doucement, comme un coquillage rejeté sur la plage par une calme marée. Sara en fut tout de même irritée.

Il y avait des moments où l'obstination de cette humaine était une qualité appréciée, mais Todd avait besoin en cet instant qu'elle lui obéisse totalement et même s'il savait qu'elle avait besoin de réponses, ce n'était pas le moment de les lui donner.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser, lâcha alors la jeune femme avec obstination...je ne le ferai pas! cria-t-elle presque.

Ses joues rougirent à la réalisation de ce qu'elle venait de faire en présence des subordonnés de Todd et surtout du Troisième officier...

Ce dernier bougea inconfortablement d'un pied sur l'autre alors que son supérieur s'était arrêté brusquement pour faire face à sa Compagne, ses traits portant une expression froide et hautaine.

En privé elle pouvait toujours lui parler librement, mais une effusion telle que celle-ci en public était sans précédent, attirant l'attention et la ramenant à son rôle de simple humaine qui ne devait _**jamais **_ défier un wraith!

-Excuzz..zez-moi, balbutia-t-elle après un silence mortel troublé seulement par le vent fouettant la cime des grands arbres les entourant.

Les excuses avaient pourtant peine à passer sa gorge et elle inclina brusquement sa tête pour échapper aux yeux autoritaires et froids de prédateur sur elle alors qu'il attrapait brusquement son bras. Elle vacilla et hoqueta:

-J'ai oublié...ma place, Commandant. Veuillez me pardonner.

La seule réponse aux mots balbutiés tombant de sa bouche fut un grondement bas et irrité. Mais Todd resta silencieux, renfermé.

Sara trébucha presque sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de faire, haletante alors qu'il tira sur son bras pour la traîner en allongeant le pas, les emmenant plus profondément dans le coeur de l'ancienne cité, sa main refermée sur son coude.

Son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine et elle retint fièrement ses larmes.

Son futur proche s'étrécissait vers le point où elle serait "dans les bons soins" d'un monstre femelle qui détestait jusqu'à sa seule existence! Mais elle ne pouvait plus s'opposer à Todd. Il resterait inébranlable et ne la ramènerait à ses côtés que lorsque tout danger serait écarté.

Elle serait seule..._tellement_ seule!

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Ailleurs...**_

Un vent chaud tourbillonnait, soulevant la poussière sous leurs pieds alors qu'ils marchaient péniblement dans un paysage qui avait l'air d'avoir passé au feu. Un vent chaud rougeoyant se leva sur eux et le ciel bouillonna en face d'eux avec des charges lumineuses qui avaient l'aspect de spectres.

Le lac auprès duquel ils marchaient était un spectacle désolant, ses eaux empoisonnées et bourbeuses bougeant à peine. Le sol était également boueux par endroit, se collant aux semelles de leurs chaussures alors qu'ils avançaient de plus en plus vers leur destination.

Le Major Lorne fixait ses yeux sur l'horizon, s'assurant que son nez et sa bouche étaient toujours couverts pour qu'il puisse respirer le moins possible de cet air corrompu...quelque chose sentant aussi mauvais ne devait sûrement pas être bon pour la santé!

Il hâta son pas, jurant en haletant, ses bottes gagnant à chaque pas encore plus de ce fin sel rougeâtre qui s'infiltrait et collait à ses chaussettes, quelques grains piquant parfois la peau de ses pieds...mais c'était tout de même moins pire que ce grésil qui virevoltait autour de sa tête et qui était comme du papier sablé, heurtant la peau de son visage que son foulard n'arrivait pas à recouvrir complètement.

La grande chaleur produisait aussi des mirages dansant devant leurs yeux, rendant difficile l'évaluation de la distance de terrain qu'ils avaient couvert. Les conditions étaient si mauvaises - et elles semblaient être comme ça ici presqu'en permanence! - que le Major devint inquiet qu'ils ne puissent pas se rendre là-bas, même s'il y avait moins d'un demi-kilomètre à faire avant d'y arriver.

Au loin, il ne pouvait qu'entr'apercevoir la première ligne de ce qui semblait être des installations wraith logées tout contre le flanc d'une montagne...il grinça des dents avec un air déterminé malgré le souhait apparent de cette planète de les enterrer vivants dans le sable chaud et étouffant!

Teyla marchait péniblement à ses côtés sans se plaindre, ses yeux à demi-fermés contre le vent.

Le petit cortège suivait, tous silencieux et concentrés à mettre un pas devant l'autre à la fois. Jetant un coup d'oeil vers l'athosienne, Évan Lorne pouvait voir l'épuisement creuser ses yeux, la poussière fouettant sa peau dorée...mais elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis leur brève et troublante discussion, le laissant perplexe.

Lorne avait essayé une seule fois de la faire parler mais elle lui avait opposé un silence qui était un refus poli mais prudent...alors il se dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Ils avaient aussi tous besoin présentement d'amener le plus d'air possible dans leurs poumons avec le moins de dommages toxiques! Alors d'avoir parlé aurait demandé trop d'efforts.

Accroupis contre la force montante de la nature inhospitalière, chaque pas semblant plus difficile à effectuer, dans un final effort pour les pousser tout contre sa surface brûlante et sauvage, la planète sembla soudain décider de cesser l'agression de cette tempête...mais la gravité augmenta soudain à leurs pieds.

Surgit de nulle part, probablement cachée par les vents ayant soulevé le brouillard du sable rouge et chaud contre lequel ils s'étaient débattu pendant ce qui leur avait semblé une éternité, la base s'élevait maintenant comme un monument contre le rocher montagneux.

Ce fut avec un grand soulagement qu'ils s'arrêtèrent au-devant des grandes portes qui s'ouvrirent avec un grincement sinistre, le sifflement du vent s'engouffrant au travers d'elles, mourant aussitôt qu'ils furent tous entrés et que les portes se soient refermées derrière eux.

Enlevant le foulard de son visage, le Major s'appuya contre le mur, secouant le sable rougeâtre et granuleux de ses vêtements, heureux d'être à l'abri des conditions épouvantables de l'extérieur.

Il jeta ensuite un long regard à ce qui était devant eux. Alors que ses yeux s'accoutumaient à l'épaisse pénombre glauque qui s'étirait le long des murs et du plancher, il observa ce qui se présentait à sa vue.

Il ne lui sembla pas selon ses premières impressions des quelques signes d'abandon, que des occupants éventuels auraient pu en laisser si peu à découvrir sur eux même. De petits monticules de sable s'étaient accumulés ici et là, une indication que l'endroit n'était pas à l'épreuve du vent...il y avait même dans l'air des miasmes de l'air corrompu de la planète. La seule chose qu'il remarqua à part ça fut les traces de pas laissées par les bottes de Teyla et de la petite équipe qui étaient venus ici auparavant.

Au début, il ne put voir aucun signe de menace, mais soudain lui parvint une odeur familière et déplaisante: la puanteur de la décadence, l'odeur de la mort...

À la moitié du chemin, Lorne put juste commencer à distinguer à travers les ombres une ouverture menant à une toile de tunnels irradiant tous vers le moyeu central où ils se trouvaient. Fasciné, car son expérience d'exploration des ruches wraith ne lui avait jamais permis de rencontrer cette sorte de configuration auparavant, il dirigea la lumière de son P90 au devant des tunnels étendus devant eux. Les pas tranquilles de Teyla atteignirent son côté et le rayon lumineux caressa des surfaces en courbe et des tissus mourants, le rayon de la lumière de son arme se croisant avec celui du Major.

-On devrait aller dans cette direction, murmura l'athosienne et sans un second regard vers eux, elle se sépara de Lorne et du reste de l'équipe.

Il y eut une halte étrange dans son pas comme si elle ne voulait _pas_ voir quelque chose au fond du corridor sombre et béant devant eux...il fut inquiet pour la jeune femme, sentant que ses émotions étaient sur le point de la submerger, comme les siennes avaient menacé de le faire plus tôt.

Il pointa son arme en avant plus fermement, se tenant prêt à toute éventualité, l'émotion oppressante de l'endroit l'entourant tout comme elle le faisait pour les autres. Il suivit Teyla, la lumière bougeant devant lui alors qu'il découvrait petit à petit ce que cachaient les ombres...

Il entendit le pas des autres qui tombaient en file indienne derrière lui. Lorne se dit qu'il avait marché trop souvent dans ce genre d'endroits redoutables et étouffants...

_Bien trop de fois..._

Les murs du corridor dans lequel ils s'étaient engagés montraient de plus en plus de signes de détérioration. Le matériel organique fragile s'en détachait comme de la peau gangreneuse à part de la roche sous-jacente, humide d'abord puis se changeant en morceaux secs comme l'écorce de bouleau desséchée depuis longtemps, tombant finalement sur le sol.

Une sorte de vase adhérait à leur bottes alors qu'ils avançaient avec précaution, produisant un petit bruit dégoûtant...l'odeur était indescriptible même pour un marine qui avait été entouré de toutes les odeurs possibles pendant les batailles, plus qu'il ne voulait s'en souvenir...

Charogne, des relents de poisson pourri, l'odeur de la mort imminente ou qui venait juste de se produire, tout cela mêlé avec l'ozone et mélangé comme dans le chaudron au-dessus du feu d'une sorcière malfaisante.

Tournant coin après coin, le Major fut stupéfié par les similarités avec les ruches et les complexes wraith et les dures et étonnantes surfaces de métal, des angles trop aigus comparés à la molle structure organique habituelle. C'était déconcertant de voir la ressemblance avec plusieurs installations humaines - plus particulièrement les bases militaires Genii - qu'il avait rencontré pendant ses explorations des mondes humains de la galaxie de Pégase.

Après avoir descendu encore plus profondément dans le corridor ils émergèrent dans une pièce bien plus large qui s'élevait en hauteur vers un plafond voûté, bien plus haut que le corridor qu'il venait de parcourir.

Les rayons de lumière des armes se balancèrent vers le haut, croisant des objets cachés dans les ombres pour découvrir l'argent métallique de machineries maintenant silencieuses, leur verre réfléchissant et les éblouissant presque, les ombres se formant et se déformant sur l'expansion des murs tachetés de chair mourante.

Signalant à ses hommes de s'étendre sur un périmètre en largeur, le Major avança plus dans la pièce, y balançant son rayon de lumière pour découvrir l'endroit au complet, notant le métal lourd dont était fabriqué des cages, des morceaux d'os et de peau de créatures y ayant séjourné adhérant aux barreaux que l'humidité faisait suinter. Le petit groupe poussa en choeur un seul hoquet de surprise et de dégoût.

Brisant le silence oppressant qui suivit, la voix de Teyla s'éleva:

-C'est par ici...

Abaissant son arme et la laissant pendre à son côté, Lorne traversa jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenait Teyla. Elle se retourna vers lui, faisant un geste rapide de la main. Approchant, Lorne leva sa torche électrique sur la structure qu'elle lui indiquait et recula soudain, un frisson courant le long de sa colonne vertébrale puis il retourna sa tête vers elle pour rencontrer son regard grave:

-Je crois que c'est ce que vous aviez découvert?

-Oui...

Pointant du menton le grand incubateur organique où reposait encore un liquide ressemblant à ce que contiendrait un étang vert et boueux, Teyla indiqua ensuite quelque chose de caché à moitié dans la noirceur plus loin, semblant plus menaçant:

-Mais ceci me dérange bien plus, Évan...

Fronçant les sourcils au ton de sa voix, le Major se rendit vers l'endroit qu'elle avait indiqué, passant devant le terminal central de la pièce, évitant au passage des pièces de machineries devenues inutiles qui parsemaient le sol. Alors qu'il approchait il hésita au début, mais il écarta toute sensation de peur rampante et se remit à bouger plus vite, remettant son P90 en position, braqué contre son épaule devant lui, un son faible commençant à se faire entendre alors qu'il s'approchait de l'endroit indiqué par l'athosienne.

Le son résonnait à un niveau à peine audible, rampant le long du fil de ses nerfs, s'étirant jusqu'au poil de ses bras et à la racine de ses cheveux.

Pointant sa tête vers un coin sombre et découvrant une sorte de puits, il se recula vivement. L'odeur plus horrible ici s'éleva des profondeurs sombres, amenant des larmes dans ses yeux et il vacilla, perdant presque son équilibre:

-Merde!

-Oui, Major...

La voix posée et douce à ses côtés lui fit retourner vivement la tête vers elle.

-Des hybrides Iratus. dit-il d'un ton fataliste.

Aussitôt qu'il eut dit ces mots, Lorne risqua un nouveau coup d'oeil vers la profondeur du puits puant, mettant vivement son bandeau sur son nez.

-…plus avancés cependant que ceux que nous avons rencontré la première fois sur Tarana.

-Ou moins! dit amèrement Teyla, pensant aux choses rampantes presque humaines, revoyant dans sa tête les cadavres des pauvres taraniens infortunés qui avait servi de nourriture à l'insecte Iratus autrefois, servant également à créer la terrible armée d'un ennemi qu'ils avaient tous cru bel et bien mort...

-Que diable s'est-il passé ici? dit Lorne, s'étirant encore en hésitant mais tentant d'apercevoir plus de cette horreur au fond du puits.

La petite pluie de cailloux minuscules de limon faisait bouger et cliqueter les créatures dans le fond. Ils se rassemblèrent et tentèrent de voir les humains tout en haut, essayant même de grimper la surface suintante et crayeuse des murs ronds du puits, tâtonnant dans la noirceur et tentant de se repousser l'un l'autre pour avoir la chance de grimper et peut-être d'enfin se nourrir.

Heureusement le puits était plutôt profond et leur semblant de carapace et leurs mains de mollusque les rendaient tout à fait inaptes à escalader la surface écoeurante du puits..._heureusement pour les humains bien en vie en haut!_

Après avoir envisagé de faire sauter tout cet endroit au C4, Lorne surmonta son dégoût et dit:

-On a besoin d'aide, Teyla.

Même ayant dit ces mots, le Major pensait toujours que la seule aide possible était celle qui faisait un gros _bannng_, pour débarrasser la place de ces erreurs immondes!

-Oui...on a besoin de Carson, dit Teyla.

Elle rencontra le regard encore incrédule du Major.

-Et de Kenny, le second de Todd, rajouta Lorne. Ils vont vouloir voir ça à tous prix, probablement faire des prélèvements pour des analyses. Après ça, nous pourrons enfin réduire ce laboratoire infernal en poussière!

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Planète Mère, de nouveau...**_

Se débarrassant de son lourd manteau de cuir aussitôt qu'ils entrèrent dans leurs appartements, Todd se rendit jusqu'à la large fenêtre qui illuminait la chambre, une main reposant sur le mur, regardant pensivement à travers la grande ouverture le paysage encore éclairé par la faible lumière du déclin du jour.

Roulant des épaules il étira les muscles de son dos pour en enlever la tension, ses longs cheveux blancs bougeant en suivant le mouvement.

Il entendit les pas tranquilles de Sara qui le rejoignait devant la fenêtre. Elle fit reposer sa tête sur son dos, passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Seulement maintenant...après qu'ils eurent passé les portes, laissant derrière eux les profondeurs de l'édifice appuyé sur la montagne et la chambre des Matriarches endormies, il daigna lui parler alors qu'ils étaient enfin en sécurité dans ce sanctuaire, certains qu'il n'y avait ni oreilles ni yeux indiscrets autour d'eux.

- Nous n'avons rien à craindre dans ce refuge. Mais on ne peut pas rester ici longtemps, petite humaine, dit-il de sa voix tranquille.

Le wraith mit sa main libre sur une des mains de Sara qui reposait sur son abdomen, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que les choses s'étaient développées à une vitesse fulgurante depuis leur fuite, ce qu'il trouvait déconcertant même s'il en avait envisagé la possibilité.

Il lui faudrait bientôt retourner à bord de sa ruche pour prendre les commandes de la station d'attaque.

-Je n'en ai jamais douté soupira Sara. Elle relâcha son étreinte pour faire face au wraith. Il mit sa main à sa taille et la ramena tout contre sa poitrine. Je comprends la situation dangereuse dans laquelle nous sommes, ajouta la jeune femme.

-Tais-toi.

C'était moins un ordre qu'une prière...elle devint silencieuse et appuya simplement sa tête contre son thorax en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque et en le serrant fort, son visage pâle et angoissé.

Il y avait une urgence pour les deux membres de ce couple inusité de simplement se tenir ainsi, de se respirer, se baigner dans l'esprit l'un de l'autre comme si les décisions pénibles à prendre qui venaient au devant d'eux nécessitaient cette pause nécessaire de tendresse comme répit.

Embarrassé de verbaliser ce qu'il devait dire ensuite, Todd pencha sa tête vers sa nuque et la mordilla langoureusement et tendrement, remplissant ses narines et les fentes faciales de ses joues de son essence unique, goûtant de sa langue sur sa peau la saveur douce de sa chair.

Les bras de Sara s'agrippèrent encore plus autour de son cou, d'une manière désespérée. Un hoquet s'échappa de sa gorge, presque un gémissement, sa misère beaucoup trop claire dans le déversement d'émotions qui atteignit le centre de l'esprit du wraith.

La tenant contre lui, Todd resserra les défenses mentales dont ils auraient besoin. Reculant un peu sa tête et la penchant vers la sienne, il attrapa sa bouche en un baiser dévorant auquel Sara participa avec désir et amour, s'appuyant mollement avec soumission contre sa longue silhouette, ce qu'il trouva totalement irrésistible.

Ses pensées s'enroulèrent autour de celles de l'humaine, tentant d'atténuer la peur de leur mort en instance.

La chaleur du désir s'étira tout le long de son corps, glissant entre eux deux. Mais il se recula soudainement, prenant avec conviction son visage entre les paumes de ses deux mains puis il dit, son ton bas et troublé:

-Je te garderais bien à mes côtés Sara, mais je ne peux..

-Je ne partirai _**pas**_! l'interrompit la jeune femme, résolue et butée, la poigne de ses doigts se resserrant frénétiquement autour de la nuque du wraith. Je ne te quitterai pas, Todd. Ne me demandes..ne _m'ordonnes_ pas ça!

-Même pas si je te renvoyais parmi les tiens? demanda-t-il tout haut. Quand elle secoua la tête avec véhémence, ses mains glissèrent dans sa belle chevelure qu'il souleva entre ses doigts, les glissant avec tendresse et replaçant doucement les mèches de ses cheveux sur ses épaules.

-Ah, petite humaine...fit-il avec un soupir à la fois tendre et triomphant, sachant qu'elle était totalement sienne car son esprit n'avait pas eu une seule hésitation à le choisir au détriment de ceux de son espèce.

-Je dois rester ici avec toi, dit fermement la jeune femme. Prenant sa main et la retournant vers la paume pour en embrasser la fente nourricière avec dévotion, elle replaça ensuite doucement sa main sur son thorax et appuyant la sienne sur celle du wraith, elle ajouta:

-Parce que je t'appartiens.

Les doigts de Todd s'étirèrent doucement.

C'était bien là la mimique parfaite de la manipulation qu'il employait parfois avec elle! Sara utilisait tout ce qu'elle avait pour le convaincre...sa Compagne avait été à bonne école, pensa-t-il avec dérision et il se sentit déchiré.

Leur futur à tous deux, ainsi que celui des wraith était entre ses mains...de l'avoir choisi contre toute attente comme sa Compagne avait été le bon choix, il en avait la certitude!...mais sa peur de la perdre était encore plus grande maintenant.

-Je ne _peux pas_...je ne risquerai pas ta vie, Sara!

La résolution dans sa voix affirmait qu'il prenait la bonne décision et il grogna d'impatience quand elle secoua encore négativement sa tête si fort, qu'elle aurait pu presque la décrocher de sa nuque.

-Écoutes-moi! commença-t-il, irrité.

-Non, pas cette fois! dit Sara, une lueur encore plus rebelle et plus obstinée dans ses yeux.

Elle en avait assez de toujours se plier à ses décisions! Ils étaient actuellement seuls, donc elle pouvait montrer la défiance qui lui était interdite en tant qu'humaine quand les membres de son équipage wraith étaient avec eux.

Mais encore plus, elle voulait lui faire comprendre _que s'il l'avait choisie comme_ _Compagne permanente_, alors il devait lui faire confiance et la laisser partager _**tout**_ de sa vie, le pire comme le meilleur! Ses yeux déterminés remplis du feu de sa foi en eux, elle mit la main sur son coeur et dit:

-Je ne peux pas...je ne te laisserai pas! Elle fit une petite pause, soudain désespérée devant les traits impassibles et durcis du wraith:

-Todd, je...je n'ai aucune idée de comment mieux te le dire...te le faire comprendre!

-Ton courage est louable, mais...

Levant rapidement une main et étendant ses doigts contre ses lèvres, elle le fit taire et dit:

-Ne me renvoies pas,___s'il-te-plaît!_**.**...je te _**supplie **_ de ne pas le faire.

La fixant d'un long regard profond et évaluateur, le wraith caressa des yeux son visage, voyant son côté opiniâtre qui intensifiait souvent son agacement envers elle. Mais sa bouche s'amincit de la même obstination:

-Il y a des moments où ta flagrante indifférence de mes ordres est..

-Tu me veux à tes côtés, l'interrompit fermement Sara.

Cette pensée avait été à l'avant du tumulte dans son esprit. Elle l'avait déchiffré aisément, l'émotion de son tourment intérieur l'intensifiant.

Elle s'en était saisie comme un enfant heureux d'attraper un objet étincelant et il ne put la blâmer de ce vol ni s'offenser du petit sourire de triomphe et de fierté qui apparut brièvement sur le coin des lèvres de sa Compagne.

Mais il lui fallait chasser tout attendrissement et être fort. Un froncement accentua ses traits durs mais les yeux vert-doré s'adoucirent une fraction de seconde. Réticent à l'admettre il dit dans un soupir:

-C'est vrai...

-Alors, mon amour...ne m'envois pas au loin! Je ne pourrai pas le supporter!

Il y avait du tourment et de l'espoir dans sa voix et Todd sentit un noeud se nouer dans le fond de son estomac. Il y avait des larmes qui menaçaient de couler du coin de ses yeux verts brillants et qu'elle retenait vaillamment, mais une réussit à glisser le long de sa joue et à atteindre son cou.

L'attirant à nouveau dans ses bras, le wraith damna un moment ses propres émotions, la sensation de leur séparation proche étant un drame tout autant pour lui que pour elle:

-Je n'ai pas le choix, Sara. C'est pour ton propre bien!

-Non!

Se pressant contre lui de toutes ses forces comme si plusieurs mains voudraient l'en arracher et l'emmener loin de lui, Sara attrapa férocement sa chevelure argentée en s'y agrippant sauvagement, reculant sa tête et pressant sa bouche avec fébrilité contre la sienne, tentant de s'infiltrer tout contre les barrières de son esprit pour le faire fléchir dans un ultime essai.

Par ce baiser désespéré elle poussait en lui la passion de leur lien, le besoin tourbillonnant qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre et quand il résista à la tentation qui tournoyait autour de lui, elle brisa le baiser et cria de rage en comprenant qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, faisant tomber ses poings tout contre sa poitrine, le frappant durement sans que cela ne l'ébranle le moindrement. Mais la colère de chacun de ses coups la soulagea quand même.

Les attrapant entre ses mains dures alors qu'elle le frappait toujours, ses coups restèrent impuissants à le faire fléchir. Todd agrippa finalement ses poignets et se penchant sur elle, son visage surgit tout près du sien.

Sa respiration chaude souleva les fins poils sur la peau de ses joues et de son cou. Il la força à le regarder...les pupilles de Sara étaient agrandies à cause de sa fureur, leur vert intense et sombre. Il fallait qu'il la convainque qu'il avait raison!

-Ne crois pas que je t'envoie au loin parce que je le veux. Je ne te quitterai pas plus longtemps que nécessaire, le temps que je fasse ce que j'ai à faire, Sara.

-Je...tu ne peux pas! Je ne le...supporterai pas, Todd!

La voix de Sara était douce et tremblante alors qu'elle prononçait son nom avec un sanglot étouffé.

Entendant la supplication dans l'appellation de son surnom humain, le wraith la serra de nouveau contre lui, la nichant contre sa poitrine. Il la souleva ensuite sans effort dans ses bras et l'amena jusqu'au lit, l'y déposant doucement.

S'enroulant ensuite autour de l'humaine il caressa doucement la longueur de son bras, l'étirant ensuite autour de lui-même et repoussant les cheveux fauves qui étaient tombés en rideau devant son visage, sa grande main prenant son visage en coupe dans ses doigts...il examina chaque trait avec inquiétude et dit d'une voix grave et ébranlée:

-Tu vas me manquer aussi, Sara Sheppard...terriblement.

Le fixant d'abord avec gravité, Sara ferma les yeux ensuite, enfonçant son visage contre son épaule, laissant enfin couler sa propre misère avec les larmes libérées et les sanglots qui secouèrent sa silhouette fragile jusqu'à ce que Todd la serre encore plus fort contre lui.

Ses petites mains froides se glissèrent en-dessous de sa chemise tout contre la chaleur de son torse, caressant les muscles du wraith, tendus maintenant pour une autre raison et il grogna légèrement, le plaisir s'installant dans chacun de ses nerfs.

Posant de légers petits baisers tout le long de la longue nuque crémeuse il glissa sa main de sur son épaule, repoussant le tissu du corset, exposant un sein qu'il put mordiller doucement, ronronnant alors qu'elle hoquetait et arquait son corps contre lui.

-Ce ne sera pas pour longtemps...et tu reviendras auprès de moi aussitôt que possible, promit-il, sa voix profonde et multi-tons résonnant contre le mamelon qu'il suça ensuite goulument.

Ils cherchèrent tous deux le soulagement et le réconfort dans la consommation de leur lien, la paix que leurs corps en fusion allait leur apporter après le paroxysme de leur passion mutuelle...

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Atlantis...**_

-C'est une communication extérieure, Colonel!

Sheppard monta le grand escalier de la salle de la porte et parvint aux côtés du technicien Chuck, rejoint aussitôt par Richard Woolsey.

-C'est le code d'identification du Major Lorne, Monsieur. Mais le fil de la communication est inégal au mieux...la planète sur laquelle ils sont a des conditions atmosphériques horribles qui produisent une statique très intense!

Alors qu'il parlait Chuck essayait avec obstination d'améliorer la communication, réussissant tout au mieux à maintenir le faible signal entre eux, quelque chose que John pouvait entendre dans les craquements et les gémissements des ondes radio entrant, emplissant la pièce.

-Nous avons le lien! Il reste le son, dit Chuck en tripatouillant les contrôles du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Plaçant sa main sur l'épaule du technicien, Sheppard reconnut les problèmes que l'homme rencontrait dans ce geste d'encouragement:

-Faites juste clarifier le lien du mieux que vous pouvez...dit-il.

-On y est! dit alors le technicien, ses doigts bougeant prestement et habilement sur une pièce du système. Amélia Banks confirma la communication entrante:

-La transmission s'établit, Monsieur...je crois que nous avons le son maintenant!

-Bon travail, tous les deux...dit Sheppard.

Il se dirigea vers le terminal d'Amélia, se penchant en avant en appuyant ses mains sur le bord du plan de travail, scannant le moniteur qui montrait moins de trace de statique maintenant.

Le visage du Major Lorne était légèrement caché par les lignes d'interférence. L'image sautilla puis se stabilisa, mais le cycle d'interférence recommençait encore.

Grimaçant, John porta attention à ce que l'homme disait, pouvant voir du coin de l'oeil Amélia qui travaillait toujours pour lui donner une meilleure qualité d'image.

-On ne vous reçoit pas très bien, Major! dit-il, voyant tout de même dans son visage brouillé qu'il l'avait compris. Sheppard scrutait ce visage avec soin et put voir les traits déconfits de Lorne, aggravés par le rapport qu'il devait transmettre à son supérieur:

-C'est la même sorte de transmission de notre côté, lui dit le Major.

Chuck confirma d'un signe de tête à Sheppard que c'est hélas la meilleure qualité qu'ils auraient. Il ajouta que la communication pouvait lâcher à tout moment et que les deux partis devaient se dire au plus vite ce qu'ils avaient à se communiquer.

-Vous recevez ceci maintenant? fit Lorne dans une dernière tentative pour s'assurer qu'il était bien entendu.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Major? dit Woolsey impatient, ses yeux foncés brillant derrière ses lunettes, le regard inquiet.

-Oui fit Sheppard, on vous reçoit pour l'instant!

Glissant un regard vers le directeur temporaire de la base, ses yeux pers se posèrent ensuite sur le regard tourmenté d'Évan Lorne et une appréhension soudaine passa entre les yeux des deux soldats. Le colonel sentit une boule se former dans le creux de son estomac.

-Parlez, Major Lorne!

-Nous aurions besoin du docteur Becket et de Kenny ici parce que..

La transmission vacilla, crissant, interrompant le signal radio avec un bruit de craquements, les mots hachés prononcés rapidement en des phrases disjointes:

_-"...Iratus...expériences...wraith tech...configurations..."_

Mais le seul mot échappé de la communication défaillante qui attira réellement l'attention de Sheppard et Woolsey et fit courir leur sang plus vite dans leurs veines fut:

_- «Michael..»_

Richard Woolsey et le colonel se regardèrent tous deux, horrifiés...

(à suivre)


	24. Chapter 24

_La Compagne_

_Chapitre XXIV_

_**Planète du Concile...**_

Une fureur intense et froide couvrait les traits de l'Instructeur alors qu'il avançait rapidement à travers les corridors de la citadelle, passant devant les rangs de drones et d'autres wraith non masqués avec l'intention de rejoindre son Commandant pour l'informer que son rival était en fuite avec celle qu'il considérait comme sa reine humaine.

Ses cheveux volant derrière lui comme une cape d'argent, il se déplaçait vivement à travers la nuit...

Il ne perdit pas de temps à observer la beauté des lieux, le spectacle des nuages violets enluminés d'écarlate et de doré, les anneaux de la planète descendante dans le soir avancé, les étoiles dansantes et le reflet glacé des satellites dans le ciel.

Descendant le chemin, le cuir noir de son long manteau battant contre ses chevilles, le wraith passa devant des jardins à couper le souffle avant d'atteindre les prochaines portes menant aux appartements du Commandant à qui il portait maintenant allégeance.

Mais son regard tomba alors sur une femelle humaine qui croyait bien se cacher dans les ombres...il s'arrêta et se rendit jusqu'à elle en un seul mouvement fulgurant, agrippant brutalement sa chevelure et la tirant sous la lumière pourpre tamisée. Elle poussa un cri de douleur et d'effroi et il fit une pause pour examiner l'humaine. Il y avait une note dans son cri apeuré qui lui fit la reconnaître aussitôt.

Réalisant que c'était Néva il la relâcha mais la repoussa vers le sol, la forçant à s'accroupir, les fentes de ses yeux dorés étrécis, froides de colère contrôlée:

-Où est la reproductrice? exigea-t-il, son souffle brûlant du besoin de se venger. Il empoigna à nouveau sa chevelure pour ne pas qu'elle tente de s'enfuir. Les mains de la femme s'agrippèrent instinctivement à son poignet.

Enroulant ses doigts dans sa chevelure sombre il amena son visage vers le sien en la forçant à se relever, sa nuque arquée vers l'arrière, ses yeux remplis de larmes de souffrance. La secouant, il gronda:

-Dis-le. Moi. Maintenant!

-Je...je ne..sssais pas! dit la Femme de Tête d'une voix tremblante, grinçant des dents en supportant la douleur de sa poigne du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

-Alors...tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité! rugit-il, reculant sa main nourricière en vue de frapper sa poitrine.

Elle se débattit avec désespoir, ses yeux s'agrandissant en réalisant qu'il allait se nourrir d'elle, les pupilles du prédateur capturant l'attention de l'humaine avec cette rage de se servir d'elle comme substitut temporaire pour apaiser sa fureur.

-Mon Seigneur! cria-t-elle, sa voix entrecoupée de sanglots, hystérique alors que la main s'abattait sur son sternum, couverte de l'enzyme qui avait commencé à couler de la fente. _**S'il-vous-plaît**_ , épargnez-moi! _Je sais où le Commandant est allé avec sa putain! _

Ouverte tout contre sa chair, la bouche de l'organe meurtrier mordait déjà dans sa peau et le sang tacha sa paume.

Mais l'Instructeur chassa le brouillard rouge de la rage dans sa tête, écoutant les mots qui l'avaient alerté. Sifflant, sa main se relâcha à peine et les crochets de sa fente toujours enfoncés et frémissants, il rapprocha sa tête tout près de celle de Néva.

-Où?

Il avait sifflé ce simple mot qui comportait une menace imminente si jamais ce qu'elle allait dire ne le satisfaisait pas.

-Hors de la cité! balbutia-t-elle, lui ouvrant tout de suite son esprit qu'il balaya impitoyablement, scrutant ses pensées avec un martèlement implacable jusqu'à ce qu'elle abaisse son corps jusqu'au niveau des jambes de l'Instructeur, continuant d'enfoncer ses doigts dans le poignet du wraith sous la douleur, ses ongles insignifiants l'égratignant inutilement.

Il poussa un grognement satisfait qui résonna dans l'air autour d'eux et il la relâcha, sa main s'arrachant brusquement de sa poitrine, déchirant la peau douce, repoussant indifféremment ensuite la femme sur le sol.

Il observa avec dédain sa forme allongée en un petit tas sanglotant.

-Assures-toi de me témoigner une reconnaissance convenable à mon retour! ordonna-t-il sans aucune émotion.

Se dirigeant sans un autre regard vers les appartements où ils savaient trouver le Commandant, l'Instructeur examina le sang qui parsemait toujours sa paume, serrant ensuite son poing autour de la fente toujours entrouverte, sa colère toujours présente mais momentanément repoussée alors qu'il atteignait la porte des appartements du commandant.

Une fois les portes passées il s'avança vers le grand wraith et stoppa avec respect à quelques pieds de lui:

_- «Commandant...» _dit-il en inclinant la tête et le haut de son corps.

Ce dernier grogna et fit un hochement de tête en signe de salutation, ses mains reposant sur la toile membraneuse d'un terminal, lisant sur l'écran le flot ininterrompu des glyphes d'informations, ses yeux volant de gauche à droite sur les caractères en langage wraith. Les tresses épaisses du devant de sa chevelure tombaient sur ses épaules. Retournant son visage pour regarder en face l'Instructeur, il pencha sa tête en attendant ses prochaines paroles.

_-«Eh bien?» _finit-il par dire.

_-«Commandant, nous avons enfin localisé l'endroit où se trouvent l'Aîné et sa Compagne...»_

S'élevant de toute sa taille, le Commandant plaqua un sourire cruel de prédateur sur ses lèvres, montrant des dents longues et aiguisées.

Il eut ensuite une expression pensive, passant un doigt songeur sur son front amplement tatoué, localisant ensuite du bout du doigt une cicatrice figée et bien découpée, les fentes étrécies de ses yeux s'agrandissant sous la pensée du souvenir déplaisant de la trop profonde blessure mal guérie, suite à son combat contre l'Aîné.

Puis il hocha sa tête, satisfait:

_-«Alors...tout se passe comme il se doit!__» _dit-il avec un autre sourire de requin.

_0000000000_

Traversant l'espace impressionnant de leurs immenses appartements, le Concierge se dirigeait vers le centre de la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa Matrone.

Cette dernière l'attendait avec très peu de patience, dans l'intention de discuter des résultats de sa rencontre avec leur arrogant rival.

L'audace incroyable de ce wraith se tenant debout devant eux, paradant avec sa concubine humaine, l'air inondé de la puanteur de leur lien trop évident amena un grognement d'irritation qui passa ses lèvres.

Seulement la contrainte et le support émanant d' _elle,_ sa constante présence dans son esprit l'avait empêché de défier cet imbécile hautain...

Son besoin de les pourchasser immédiatement avait été ramené à l'ordre encore une fois par _Sa_ présence dans son esprit, un rappel subtil des autres problèmes dont ils devaient se préoccuper d'abord.

Le chemin de l'esprit politique que cette Maison avait décidé de suivre avait modéré sa fureur, l'empêchant d'escalader quand un autre, - d'un clan connu également pour sa fantaisie qu'il osait appeler «ouverture d'esprit» et ses confrontations perpétuelles à l'autorité - avait exigé que l'humaine prenne la parole.

Et les mots du Docteur Sheppard, cette putain humaine née sur Terre avaient été trompeurs, faisant osciller les membres du Concile présents entre la fascination de l'intérêt et le dégoût que tout wraith normal aurait dû ressentir à l'idée de se reproduire avec de la nourriture! C'était un développement auquel il ne se serait jamais attendu...

Un grondement profond monta dans sa poitrine alors qu'il entrait dans le sanctuaire pour retrouver Sa Grandeur, sa Compagne de plusieurs millénaires maintenant.

Passant rapidement le regard de ses yeux sauvages sur les servantes humaines alors qu'il s'arrêtait, un grognement sec s'éleva de lui pour leur ordonner de sortir le plus vite possible. Il accepta cependant l'assistance de leur Fille unique, Intendante en chef et reine en apprentissage alors que les autres sortaient en toute hâte, obéissant à son commandement.

Le débarrassant prestement du manteau de velours noir qu'il portait, l'intendante s'inclina et il avança vers le pas de la porte de leur chambre privée.

Reposant sur son grand lit, la Matrone releva sa tête à la longue chevelure bourgogne, le surveillant alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle avec sa main sur son coeur. Mais avant d'approcher d'aussi près il s'inclina, puis captura la main nourricière qu'elle venait de lui tendre, étirant la paume pour la placer sur sa propre poitrine. La lumière se refléta sur les doigts recouverts de griffes, ses talons s'enfonçant légèrement dans la chair du mâle alors que la fente nourricière s'entr'ouvrait.

_-«Votre Grandeur...»_

Inclinant sa tête, le Concierge respira son odeur distinctive, notant le ton cendré de sa peau, les veines trop claires dans leur translucidité. Mais son esprit critiqua quand même son inaction:

_-«Vos mots auraient dû m'assister, auraient peut-être résolu une fois pour toute le dilemme qui se présente à nous.»_

_-« Est-ce un dilemme...ou la rébellion que vous sentez se répandre comme une maladie?» _murmura-t-elle, la colère soulignant chaque mot de sa voix glaciale mais pourtant calme.

Elle leva légèrement la tête et l'inclina à peine pour le saluer, son esprit chantant son nom à travers leur lien, s'enroulant dans la chanson personnelle de leur couple, sa cadence riche et profonde après si longtemps.

– - «_Je n'avais pas réalisé que la présence de cette petite concubine avait causé tant de contestation parmi nos loyaux suivants...et je ressens même un malaise en toi?»_

Acceptant la piqûre de la fente nourricière dans sa chair il soupira à la fois sa douleur et son plaisir de la sensation alors qu'elle tirait de lui un peu de force vitale et que sa propre paume infiltrait par son autre main posée dans la sienne le doux bouquet de son essence. Il laissa ses yeux se laisser captiver par le fier regard jaune doré des yeux de sa Compagne. Les prochains mots de la Matrone furent moqueurs. Elle laissa virevolter dans l'atmosphère leur signification défiante:

- _«Ou bien serait-ce de la peur?»_

Il y eut un silence malaisé et il n'osa pas contester l'accusation, attendant que la Matrone continue de parler.

_- «Comme toi et moi le savons, dit-elle lentement de sa voix riche, les archives nous montrent en effet qu'il nous faut prendre ces faits au sérieux...autant son assertion concernant cet héritage commun de nos ADN...alors si c'est de la peur que tu crois ressentir, il faut en finir avec cette proposition trop fantaisiste! Nous ferons effacer ces données dans les Archives et plus personne alors n'osera proposer une telle infamie!»_

Repoussant soudain sa main et se retournant en un coup de vent vers le terminal près du lit, le Concierge amena sur l'écran la fenêtre de l'hologramme du matériel enregistré que l'Aîné avait daigné leur laisser pour étude.

_-«La situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons est intolérable, Votre Grandeur et vous m'avez interdit de poursuivre ce traître à notre race et..»_

_- «Ça suffit!»_

_Un lourd sifflement le fit taire et il se retourna pour faire face à sa Matrone, penchant sa tête en examinant les lèvres entrouvertes qui montraient les bords dentelés de ses dents. Elle gronda, le son emplissant la pièce, attrapant le bord du grand lit de ses mains trop blanches et elle se pencha en avant, furieuse qu'il ose questionner son autorité._

_- «...tu vas t'occuper d'effacer toutes informations qui nous lieraient à nos ennemis, ou toutes implications qui nous feraient prendre en défaut par cette mégère qui dirige sa Maison! Ensuite seulement, tu mettras en place nos forces qui vont s'opposer à leurs mouvements. Si tu crois qu'il n'y a aucun autre choix, alors tu feras ce que tu dois faire!»_

Se sentant inconfortable la Matrone déplaça son corps devenu difficile à bouger avec l'aide de leur Fille-intendante, s'écartant de la chaleur des fourrures l'entourant, se levant lentement pour se retrouver debout aux côtés de son Compagnon, son pas lent, lourd et puissant.

_- «Et ceux qui ne veulent pas suivre cet appel seront sévèrement punis, comme n'importe quel ennemi des wraith se doit de l'être!»_

Le Concierge réalisait encore une fois que la réputation de super-puissance de sa Matrone, mais surtout sa colère vindicative contre sa principale concurrente, la Matriarche de la Maison de l'Étoile Éclatée, - que son fils l'Aîné représentait, même s'il leur en avait affirmé autrement - semblait avoir plus d'importance pour elle et qu'effacer des données compromettantes dans les Archives était plus capital que de poursuivre le scélérat trompeur qui avait osé venir leur présenter cette proposition saugrenue!

Mais il poussa finalement un grognement d'acquiescement aux ordres de sa Matrone, décontenancé maintenant par sa poussée d'humeur autoritaire, sachant que malgré son émotion sa Compagne était encore très intriguée par cette concubine:

_- «Il y a un autre moyen! _dit-il, ses mots presque trop légers, capturant immédiatement l'attention de l'auguste femelle wraith. _Ce ne sera cependant pas un choix facile...»_

Un mouvement impatient de sa main en chassa la notion et elle grogna, se penchant vers lui pour chercher un support...

Il plaça la main de la Matrone sur son bras et elle put se pencher, l'observant chercher puis charger les informations des archives, enregistrant les données aussi rapidement que l'ordinateur le lui permettait. Recevant finalement son accord, le commandant envoya les données et les nouvelles instructions vers une ruche de leur alliance qui en ce moment agissait en alliée. Il savait que la loyauté de ce commandant et de son équipage envers leur clan n'était pas remise en question. Ensemble, fascinés alors qu'ils observaient chaque octet de condamnation coulant dans les données vers sa destination, ils surveillèrent l'envoi jusqu'à ce que le _beep*_ habituel signalant la fin de la communication retentisse faiblement sur le terminal.

Le Concierge savait que c'était la seule façon de garantir que les fractures dans leur position déjà précaire ne s'élargissent pas davantage...

_0000000000_

_**Sur la planète damnée...**_

C'est au moment où il mit le pied sur cette planète détestable que le Second regretta d'avoir acquiescé à la requête qui lui avait été faite.

Bien que réticent à assister les Lantéens, Sheppard s'était arrangé d'une manière ou d'une autre pour le persuader qu'il serait important pour son Commandant qu'il les assiste, que cela donnerait sûrement un avantage distinct pour son alliance.

Maintenant, il portait même un respect mesquin et réticent à l'égard des habiletés de cet humain qui avait pu utiliser sa tendance naturelle à l'avarice et l'économie, ce qui avait affecté son opinion et l'avait fait acquiescer à la demande de l'humain Sheppard.

C'est peut-être pourquoi son Commandant avait insisté sur l'importance du lien avec ces atlantes d'ailleurs, pensa-t-il...étant donné leur intelligence et leurs dons scientifiques hors du commun.

Pourtant derrière sa projection de calme, il y avait un ennui légèrement teinté d'irritation. Le temps était un facteur important pour la tâche qui lui avait été allouée et il devait se hâter...il savait trop bien que sa présence était requise auprès de l'Aîné, et cela plus tôt que trop tard, si une mutinerie risquait d'être déclenchée contre lui.

De ruminer et aussi d'avoir ces mouvements d'humeur était contreproductif. Le wraith retourna donc son attention à la tâche qui avait besoin d'être complétée et pour la énième fois, il serra sa mâchoire et ses lèvres en une ligne fine, déterminé à gagner sur le mauvais sort qui semblait s'être abattu sur lui depuis son arrivée dans la cité.

Se dirigeant vers un des terminaux de l'ordinateur, sa tablette en main il brancha le câble dans le terminal, son intention étant d'obtenir le plus d'informations possibles sur la décadence engendrée par le Renégat.

Les machines des Lantéens, primitives et difficiles à manier avaient créé des problèmes nombreux alors qu'il tentait d'intégrer les deux systèmes...

C'était inévitable. Chacune de ses tentatives s'était terminée en échec et il s'ensuivait soit une autre anomalie ou un trajet indirect. Pour une grande part du problème il ne pouvait être aidé, car la nature du matériel découvert était versatile, désintégrant les données contenues dans les très fragiles restants de la toile organique principale. Peu importe qui avait effectué le sabotage, il ne pouvait qu'envier cette habileté d'expert!

-Docteur Zélenka...votre assistance est requise!

Le scientifique humain sursauta à la brusque "convocation" du Second et leva les yeux du portable dans ses mains. Il s'approcha avec réticence cependant, les caractères glissant sur l'écran de son portable se reflétant dans ses lunettes. Le wraith observa l'homme et encercla subtilement son esprit.

-Il y a un problème? demanda le scientifique nerveux, même si la garde de marines autour d'eux était plus que vigilante. Il décida néanmoins de se rapprocher encore du Second.

Un long doigt tapa sur l'écran membraneux et Kenny grogna, aucune autre réponse n'étant requise.

-Avez-vous l'autre tablette, Docteur?...celle que j'ai amenée de mon vaisseau? Nous devons travailler rapidement si nous voulons recueillir quelque chose d'utile et cette technologie est trop primitive pour...fonctionner comme elle se doit.

_-«Odpust'te mi, ale...» (*) _ marmonna Radek Zélenka, si nerveux de sa proximité avec ce wraith qu'il avait balbutié en slovaque.

Puis il se pencha plus près de l'écran, glissant un regard d'excuse vers le wraith à ses côtés, lui tendant sa propre tablette que le Second accepta avec un léger soupir.

-Je...je ne sais pas pourquoi cela ne fonctionne pas! dit le slovaque qui brancha son propre câble. Un autre éclat de syllabes incompréhensibles jaillit dans la place alors qu'ils travaillaient tout autant sur la technologie humaine que wraith.

-Ça devrait s'enregistrer...maintenant! fit Zélenka, semblant soudain excité, satisfait de sa dernière opération.

-Ahhhh...expira le Second quand les données se téléversèrent à nouveau sur l'écran. Il eut un hochement de tête approbateur. Excellent!

Se penchant aux côtés du scientifique il continua à effectuer le travail de recouvrement, acceptant les commentaires un peu hésitants de l'humain sur la façon dont les algorithmes s'amélioreraient après les changements.

Il n'entendit donc pas une personne s'approcher d'eux, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix respectueuse l'interpelle:

-Sous-commandant...auriez-vous l'obligeance de venir par ici pour vérifier quelque chose pour moi?

Tournant la tête, le Second lança un regard par-dessus son épaule en direction du Docteur Becket et vit son regard agité...plus agité que d'habitude!

Kenny fit un signe vers Zélenka pour qu'il continue tout seul et il hocha la tête en acquiescement vers Becket.

En se rendant à l'endroit où le médecin atlante était installé, le rideau de ses longs cheveux blancs reposant presque jusqu'au bas de son dos voleta élégamment.

Il scruta le docteur de ses yeux orangé.

Le combat de l'humain pour contrôler ses sentiments à fleur de peau était visible sur son visage...pas besoin de scanner son esprit!

Fasciné, - et il n'y avait d'ailleurs aucune raison pour lui de rester à ce terminal aux côtés du scientifique humain, puisqu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait put - il pouvait donc consacrer du temps à un autre problème...

….peut-être même du temps à scanner les émotions de l'humain un peu plus, voir d'où elles venaient et si elles pouvaient lui être de quelque utilité?

Frustré malgré que sa curiosité était piquée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir les manques massifs dans les données que lui et Zélenka avaient récupérées...pas qu'il n'y avait aucun sens à dénier tout le travail fait cependant, même si parsemé de difficultés...sans parler des nombreux problèmes d'incompatibilités!

Ce qui dérangeait le plus le Second cependant était le sentiment d'avoir vu ces données à quelque part ailleurs...et la recherche à travers sa propre mémoire n'avait donné aucun résultat!

Ses traits se froncèrent en concentration et le wraith put voir qu'il y avait eu aussi sabotage dans ce domaine également. Une destruction qui portait la marque d'un travail auquel il avait été confronté récemment. Et c'était dommage, car les archives de la ruche auraient été plus qu'utiles en ce moment!

Un grognement d'irritation secoua son corps à la pensée d'un tel gâchis mais Becket eut un soudain sursaut de peur, croyant que le Second était en colère après lui.

Le wraith se calma pour rassurer l'humain mais lui lança néanmoins un regard curieux et perplexe.

Il y avait définitivement encore bien des choses à découvrir chez cet homme et il se promit d'investiguer plus tard.

Entretemps, ce Docteur Becket lui avait fait un signe et il suivit ce dernier au-dessus du puits, ses narines se fronçant soudain de dégoût, la puanteur bien plus épaisse et offensante de ce côté-ci du laboratoire.

Il approcha au-dessus de ce qui semblait être des représentants de peu importe ce qui peuplait ce puits.

Sans enthousiasme, Kenny y jeta un oeil en reconnaissant l'oeuvre du Renégat mi-humain mi-wraith.

Mais il ne perdit pas de temps au-dessus de ces spécimens à peine vivants et il regarda en silence le Docteur humain pour l'inciter à lui dire ce qui le troublait et ce qu'il attendait de lui, son visage rigide en faisant un effort pour éviter du mieux qu'il le put l'odeur et la saveur de la décadence qu'il filtrait malgré lui par ses narines et ses fentes faciales.

-Il y a des anomalies dans cette hybridation, commença le médecin y allant directement, se valant ainsi un hochement de tête d'approbation du wraith.

Il les ramena tous deux vers une table éloignée du puits. Cueillant sur le dessus du plan de travail un bras du cadavre d'une de ces créatures dans sa main gantée, Carson Becket étira un doigt et une griffe qui avait été recroquevillée sur la paume et il y eut un léger craquement lorsque l'os claqua.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, la fente nourricière est toujours viable, dit d'un ton plutôt passionné le médecin atlante. Pressant sur la chair de la paume, l'organe nourricier s'ouvrit, les crochets se dressant, comme appâtés par une proie potentielle.

-Mais, il n'y a aucune méthode claire pour que l'enzyme ne soit libérée. Je crois que cette chose est morte de faim, affirma Becket.

Fixant la fente le Second grogna son accord, refusant de souiller ses doigts en prenant dans sa main la chose offensante pour un plus proche examen.

-Je vois! dit-il simplement.

-Mais si vous jetez un oeil sur l'ADN de cette chose, vous devriez vous apercevoir que cela n'aurait pas dû arriver...

Le wraith se pencha sur le microscope et la lamelle que le médecin y avait déposée . Un long _«Mmmmmm»_ sortit de sa gorge alors que le Second se disait qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement souhaité être si souvent en accord avec cet humain!

-Il semble y avoir une disparition de la variable, Docteur Becket...dit-il, pensif.

-Sans blague! marmonna soudain une voix femelle trop proche derrière lui.

Lindsay Novak s'était d'elle-même décidée à joindre la conversation, - au grand dam du Docteur écossais! - s'approchant si près du Second que ce dernier bougea inconfortablement, jugeant son attitude très inappropriée chez une humaine.

-Et il est vraiment bon, le scientifique qui a fait ça! continua-t-elle, faisant semblant - _ou peut-être pas!_ - de ne se rendre compte de rien.

Elle bougea le scalpel qu'elle tenait en main dans l'espace d'une manière dangereuse et inconsciente.

-Peu importe ce que c'est, c'est vraiment très impressionnant! ajouta la généticienne.

Plaçant de la distance entre le Docteur Novak et lui-même alors qu'elle semblait tirer tant de plaisir à toujours le provoquer, le wraith détesta devoir en arriver aux mêmes conclusions, mais il ne put trouver aucune raison de les contester.

-Un scientifique wraith de grande valeur a manipulé cet ADN, dit-il en se penchant encore une fois sur le microscope, la méticulosité dans chaque fibre de son être alors qu'une sonnette d'alarme carillonnait maintenant dans sa tête...

-C'est un travail de maître...un vrai chef d'oeuvre! termina-t-il.

Ajustant le focus il retourna son attention vers le moniteur et tapa quelques commandes sur le clavier, amenant une nouvelle fenêtre à l'écran.

L'image se clarifia, présentant des séquences de clés d'amino soulignées de bleu et alors qu'une se séparait du lot en réponse à sa question tapée en commande, son coeur manqua soudain un battement.

Quelque chose qu'il cacha aussitôt du mieux qu'il put...

Sa main fit une pause puis rapidement ses doigts bougèrent sur le curseur, amenant les détails complexes puis tout aussi rapidement, il fixa son intérêt plus loin, bougeant intentionnellement vers la prochaine image.

Souhaitant que le regard aigu de cette Docteur Novak n'ait pas noté son hésitation microscopique, son sens de l'urgence du moment fut augmenté car il devenait maintenant impératif qu'il retourne sur son croiseur puis vers son Commandant, avec le moins de délai possible!

Si ce qu'il avait découvert ici dans cette créature était une petite partie de ce que le Renégat scientifique avait planifié, alors la progression de l'évolution wraith était plus que compromise!

Toute spéculation dut s'arrêter quand la femelle humaine se glissa plus près de lui, sa petite silhouette mince se frottant sur son bras:

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu? demanda-t-elle, sa voix basse chargée de curiosité.

Tournant sa tête rapidement dans sa direction, Kenny eut un grognement d'avertissement, s'attendant à ce qu'elle recule prudemment pour lui donner l'espace qu'il voulait.

Mais elle ne le fit pas. Le regard de ses yeux noisettes était dur et défiant, calculateur.

Sa bouche plissée de mépris, il l'ignora quand elle se pressa d'encore plus près mais il se raidit quand la main de l'humaine se resserra autour de son avant-bras.

_Un humain ne l'avait jamais volontairement touché, même pas son adoratrice favorite!...même elle attendait qu'il lui accorde la permission de venir à lui._

Il laissa échapper une expiration agacée.

Puis délibérément dans son action, avec une ferme douceur il brisa le contact avec sa main défaisant lentement la poigne de la main de Novak sur son bras.

Elle poussa un hoquet offusqué mais se tint tranquille, reculant enfin de quelques pas.

Malgré que la main de l'impertinente humaine ne soit plus là, sa chaleur y était toujours...il prit une respiration, cette fois-ci de surprise.

Faisant taire la soudaine bouffée de reconnaissance de l'émotion dans son estomac et rencontrant le regard aux grands yeux soudain stupéfaits de l'humaine, il parla d'un ton tranquille et haché:

-Docteur Novak...veuillez me croire quand je vous dis que je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous parlez!

Ébranlée, un peu de rougeur sur les joues, la femme resta silencieuse pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait sa rencontre, hochant brièvement la tête pour accepter sa réponse sans histoire puis elle s'éloigna encore plus, comme si elle venait d'être brûlée. La regardant avec un intérêt curieux, Kenny décida de spéculer plus tard sur ce qui venait de se passer.

-Alors, demanda la voix de Carson Becket, brisant le sortilège. Quelles sont vos impressions, sous-commandant?

-...qu'il y a beaucoup de travail en face de nous, improvisa le Second pour ne pas trop en révéler.

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où se tenait Zélenka qui était occupé avec un technicien.

Carson le suivit et Kenny s'arrêta, examinant les traits de l'homme devant lui. Les yeux bleus de l'humain avait une note de culpabilité, alors le Second demanda:

-Peut-être Docteur, serions-nous mieux de nous demander...ce que _**vous**_ savez..?

_0000000000_

_**Planète du Concile...**_

La colère et l'inquiétude étaient les deux émotions qui se battaient dans l'esprit de Todd, mais aucune ne semblait remporter la victoire alors qu'il revenait dans ses appartements pour chercher Sara Sheppard.

Il était anxieux car leur départ aurait lieu dans la pire circonstance qu'il avait imaginée...

Bien qu'espérant qu'elle ne se produise pas et que voyager le reste du chemin à pied n'avait pas été dans ses plans, ni engager les services d'un autre clan pour les ramener à sa ruche...

C'était également une Maison en laquelle il n'avait pas vraiment confiance, partageant avec eux un historique en dents de scie. La malchance se mettait encore une fois sur son chemin alors que ce plan «B», (comme l'aurait commenté John Sheppard...ou plutôt un plan «C»! ) n'avait été décidé qu'en dernier recours.

Il avait eu un goût plutôt amer dans sa bouche et dans son esprit quand il avait pris connaissance de la mort d'un officier qu'il en était venu à apprécier et qui lui vouait une loyauté sans défaut...

Sa mort était justement due en son choix de placer sa fidélité en cet autre commandant, il y a un bon moment déjà. Il avait pourtant cru que ce wraith partageait sa propre vision du futur de leur espèce!

Cessant de remuer ces pensées improductives, Todd capta l'odeur de sa Compagne, venant de l'air humidifié voletant de la salle de bain.

Il passa la porte pour la voir resserrer une ceinture autour de ses hanches puis se pencher pour dissimuler la dague qu'il lui avait offerte dans un fourreau tout contre sa cuisse.

Un bref sourire traversa les lèvres de Sara lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers lui, juste pour s'évanouir aussitôt qu'elle vit son expression.

Attrapant sa veste de cuir déposée sur la table des serviettes elle y introduisit ses bras et l'arrangea autour de sa frêle silhouette, puis elle s'approcha de lui. Il prit son visage entre ses deux mains et la regarda gravement.

-Oh. On est dans la merde, c'est ça? devina-t-elle tout de suite.

Todd eut un rire tonitruant mais plein de cynisme.

-Le Concile a pris sa décision contre moi, on dirait...grogna-t-il, son rire s'éteignant.

Une vague de colère et d'amertume se déversa de sa part à travers leur connexion.

-….cela m'a coûté mon Troisième officier, avoua la voix grave du wraith, remplie de regret.

Les mains de Sara s'abaissèrent, impuissantes. Elle le fixa, ses yeux soudain agrandis sous le choc.

Elle ne connaissait pas bien ce Troisième officier mais le savait fidèle et très efficace.

Un tremblement commença en elle même qu'elle essaya de maîtriser. Les images que Todd lui faisait parvenir mentalement du guet-apens qu'avait subi son Troisième officier menant une partie de ses troupes étaient dévastatrices et plutôt brutales.

-Oh Seigneur...fit-elle, le visage pâle.

Le wraith s'approcha plus près et la pressa contre son grand corps pour atténuer son tremblement, allégeant à la fois son outrage et sa peur.

Penchant sa tête il respira le parfum de sa chevelure, sa tendresse exotique remplissant tous ses sens qui avaient bien besoin de ce doux répit.

-Les sous-commandants qui faisaient partie de cette division ne s'en sont pas mieux sortis.

-Eux tous?

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour Sara de ressentir quelque chose au sujet de la mort de ces wraith, mais un sentiment de compassion la remplit tout de même...

Il s'agissait de soldats morts en devoir, - tout comme les marines de la cité d'Atlantis - de wraith partageant la vision de son Compagnon, alors elle se permit d'avoir une triste pensée endeuillée pour eux.

-Tous, excepté ceux que nous avons ici avec nous...dit Todd.

Grognant, la fureur menaçant de prendre le dessus en lui, il remplaça soudain l'émotion par un contrôle rigide et la discipline ferme et habituelle exigée de celui qui commandait l'alliance, tenant ses bras plus serrés autour de la taille de sa Compagne.

Même s'il s'était préparé pour une telle attaque, une partie de lui avait espéré que le plan de secours en cas d'éventualités infortunées n'ait pas à être exécuté.

Mais il avait fait trop confiance à la bonne volonté de wraith finalement trop coincés dans leurs préjugés, trop étroits d'esprits! Sa main avait été finalement forcée et Todd ne pouvait voir à présent aucun autre choix devant lui...

-Cela nous place dans une position précaire, ma Sara...murmura-t-il.

- Je vois, murmura la jeune femme.

Il y avait peu de choses finalement qu'elle pouvait dire parce qu'elle était encore atterrée du résultat lamentable de cette rencontre avec le Concile. Penchant sa tête légèrement vers l'arrière, elle regarda les yeux de démon du wraith.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Pour le moment...rien.

Todd parcourut du regard ses traits, caressant toutes les lignes de ce visage, les gravant soigneusement dans sa mémoire.

-Mais je dois m'occuper de ta sécurité en premier lieu Sara...nous devons sortir d'ici au plus vite. dit-il soudain.

Prenant en main son menton pour qu'elle garde ses yeux dans les siens, il se pencha sur elle, ses pensées étalées clairement pour qu'elle puisse voir chaque pas méticuleux qu'ils avaient besoin de prendre à partir de maintenant.

-Viens. Il est temps de partir, dit-il finalement.

_(*) : Traduction en slovaque: «Pardonnez-moi, mais...»._

(à suivre)


	25. Chapter 25

_La Compagne_

_Chapitre XXV_

_**Au-dessus de la planète Mère...**_

Traversant l'atmosphère, le jumper se dirigea loin de la ville qui dominait une large partie du continent-nord, volant vers des forêts verdoyantes et sombres qui s'étendaient sur des hectares avant que le paysage ne se change en de longues plaines étendues également sur d'autres hectares.

Dotée ici et là d'une végétation de couleur violacée sombre et de hordes d'étranges bêtes courant sous le son que le vaisseau laissait dans sa vague, la terre s'étendait devant eux. Au-delà de la plaine ils aperçurent un océan, une très grande étendue d'eau sombre qui s'étirait le long de ce monde comme un long ruban brillant, bougeant avec furie, influencé par la sauvagerie de la température actuelle. Le petit vaisseau commença à perdre de l'altitude, vacillant, une feuille de papier dans les bras de la tempête.

Sur l'horizon, la grosse planète satellite descendante semblait tomber sur ce monde comme un destin funeste, sa lumière rouge brillante à travers ses anneaux, envoyant ses ombres rougeâtres sur le sol, accentuant les endroits occupés par une civilisation...certaines tentatives agraires agrémentaient le paysage au devant d'eux.

Mais McKay portait cependant très peu d'attention à la vue s'étendant devant eux, concentré comme il l'était, - à l'exclusion de presque tout le reste! - cherchant à trouver un endroit sécuritaire pour poser le jumper. Il serait content également d'arrêter de se battre avec les contrôles contre la tempête qui s'était levée tout soudainement.

Son attention portée sur la grande fenêtre, les traits de Ronon étaient durs, sa mâchoire serrée et sa bouche en une fine ligne mince alors qu'il fixait le dehors sans vraiment le voir.

Ses pensées en revenaient toujours sur l'armada qu'ils avaient aperçu avant d'atteindre le ciel de la planète. Il avait été dès ce moment dans cet état de fureur, et même peut-être avant qu'ils se soient enfuis de la ruche...pas même les paroles désobligeantes au sujet d'un certain _«homme des_ _cavernes»_, ou les commentaires sarcastiques habituels de Rodney n'avaient fait broncher le satédien.

McKay n'avait houspillé son ami ainsi que pour tester sa patience qui était toujours plutôt limite, tentant de provoquer une réaction en lui pour les sortir tous deux du choc de la découverte des trop nombreux vaisseaux wraith, pour voir s'ils étaient toujours là ensemble, sur le même plan d'existence.

Le manque d'enthousiasme et la distraction en Ronon Dex avaient inquiété Rodney, mais pas assez pour qu'il perde une seule once de sa concentration...pas juste assez.

L'inquiétude était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre, du moins pas avant qu'ils n'aient atterri.

Opérant le vaisseau il vola vers un endroit sombre et plat situé près d'une rivière au fond d'un ravin, limité des deux côtés par des arbres et d'autres arbustes dépassés par des rochers à pic. Un endroit plutôt risqué pour l'atterrissage, mais idéal pour cacher le petit vaisseau des yeux indiscrets.

-Là!

Rodney pointait du doigt un endroit sur l'écran, brisant le silence pour la première fois depuis un bon moment.

Ronon pointa son index à son tour sur l'écran et sous son doigt, la partie soulignée de l'endroit s'amplifia, montrant une région plate avec moins de végétation à pas plus d'une douzaine de clics de leur position actuelle. En s'approchant, la surface se révéla plutôt faite de sable et de gravier, mais délimitée par la ligne d'une forêt de couleur verte, rouge et lilas. C'était d'après lui l'endroit idéal pour se poser, en autant qu'on puisse qualifier _d'idéal_ un monde peuplé de brutes qui étaient un peu trop désireuses de vous avoir sur le menu comme "plat du jour"!...un concept que le canadien ne trouvait pas, pour une raison évidente, attrayant du tout.

-Ronon, enlevez votre fichu doigt hors du chemin pour que je puisse voir où vous pointez! dit McKay d'une voix agacée.

Sa remarque cinglante ne provoqua même pas un petit grognement lorsque le satédien obéit.

-Non, conclut le scientifique en répondant à la question évidente et non posée de Ronon...on se pose pas là. Peut-être plus facile pour l'atterrissage, mais nous serions trop visibles, voyons! Vous n'écoutiez pas tout-à-l'heure quand je vous ai dit qu'il n'y avait plus assez d'énergie pour occulter le jumper pendant un trop grand laps de temps?

Toujours aucun son provenant du côté du satédien qui semblait avoir finalement abandonné la décision de l'aire d'atterrissage au pilote du petit appareil.

Le jumper volait, couvrant la distance rapidement, avalant les kilomètres. Satisfait qu'il les ait menés en sécurité vers leur destination, Rodney ralentit et immobilisa le vaisseau, l'installant dans sa position d'atterrissage. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où le jumper fut posé que le satédien daigna montrer une lueur d'intérêt dans son regard. Il durcit la ligne de sa mâchoire, ayant aperçu un changement subtil loin sur l'écran. Il tourna la tête pour fixer son compagnon, grinçant quelques mots:

-Est-ce que nous avons toujours le détecteur de signes vitaux?

-Ne posez pas de questions stupides! Qui diable croyez-vous que je suis...Radek? le fusilla McKay.

Mais en réalité il espérait qu'il ait raison et il tenta de se souvenir s'il avait bien remis cette chose à l'endroit approprié...car s'il y avait une pièce d'équipement technologique qui leur aurait été vraiment utile en ce moment, eh bien c'était bel et bien un détecteur de signes bios!

Hors de son siège en un éclair, Ronon Dex était déjà devant le compartiment d'entreposage, fouillant pour trouver l'appareil:

-Pas là, McKay.

- Mmmphhhh...souffla Rodney, dépité. On était pas mal pressé de retourner à bord et peut-être ne me suis-je pas rappelé où...parce que...oh je ne sais pas!..on courait pour sauver nos vies peut-être? grogna-t-il, ses mécanismes de défense au garde-à-vous, même si aucune accusation n'avait été verbalisée de la part de Ronon. Ôtez-vous de là, je vais le chercher moi-même!

Impatient, Rodney se mit à déplacer les paquets de rations alimentaires et la seule trousse de secours qu'ils avaient pendant que Ronon Dex se tenait debout, les bras sur ses hanches, ses doigts jouant sur l'étui de son pistolet.

Il se déplaça vers les quelques boîtes qu'il avait déposé plus loin lors de sa quête, des petits items que le commandant wraith qui les avait capturé n'avait pas daigné réquisitionner, leur portant trop peu d'intérêt. Il commença à fouiller dans la première boîte, poussant soudain un petit cri de triomphe en levant dans sa main l'objet tant convoité qu'il venait de trouver sous une pile de vêtements conçus pour protéger du froid polaire.

Sans perdre de temps, le satédien passa sa main sur le contrôle de la porte arrière du jumper pour l'ouvrir puis descendit la rampe dans l'espace clos, suivi par le scientifique visiblement soulagé d'avoir de nouveau en main l'appareil de signes bios.

Mais devant eux la pluie s'abattait sur le terrain, de grosses gouttes d'une eau tiède et presque huileuse qui tombaient sur la peau et roulaient comme des cristaux épais sur leurs bras et leur visage, produisant également un son de tambour clair sur le métal du vaisseau.

Même s'il était abrité par de hauts buissons fournis d'un côté, cela ne prendrait pas trop de temps avant qu'on découvre le jumper, car l'essaim de gouttes pesantes qui tombaient sur lui faisait un bruit d'enfer.

Ce n'était définitivement pas un bon départ pour leur mission! gémit intérieurement Rodney McKay. Il retourna son collet vers le haut contre sa nuque pour éviter que les gouttes tièdes et épaisses ne tombent dans son cou, souhaitant que personne ne passe près de la cachette de leur seul moyen de transport pour sortir de ce trou à rats.

Mais...et c'était la question qu'ils se posaient tous deux...est-ce qu'aujourd'hui serait un jour de chance? Est-ce qu'il repartirait avec Sara Sheppard...et _tous_ _en vie _plutôt que morts?

Un coup de tonnerre suivit l'éclair qui venait de déchirer le ciel. Ce dernier s'éclaira comme mille soleils, teintant ensuite le ciel d'un bleu-blanc absolu. De longs nuages indigo reflétèrent leurs ombres sur le sol. Rodney fixa son attention sur la température:

-Génial, marmonna-t-il. Il regarda l'instrument que Ronon avait mis dans sa paume, vérifiant encore une fois des signes de vie quelconques. N'en apercevant pas, il baissa les yeux sur la boue collée à ses bottes avec dégoût.

Essuyant l'eau de ses yeux, Rodney fit un signe bref du menton à l'autre homme, se penchant contre la face du vent, indiquant la direction qu'ils avaient besoin de prendre...mais Ronon fixait son attention sur l'environnement, se fiant plus à son instinct de coureur et traqueur plutôt qu'au gadget scientifique.

-Par ici! dit McKay en criant pour que sa voix porte par-dessus le son bruyant de la pluie et du vent. Il agrippa le bras de son ami pour ramener l'attention des yeux clairs sur lui. Content de voir qu'il y avait enfin réussi, Rodney dit:

-Il faut qu'on bouge, Ronon. On y va...et vite!

-Il y a des wraith? demanda enfin le satédien en posant ses yeux sur l'appareil-bio au creux de la paume de McKay.

Il sourit pour la première fois quand Rodney hocha sa tête pour acquiescer.

-Où çà? fit le satédien avec une joie mauvaise évidente dans sa voix, avançant rapidement au devant du savant canadien, pointant son arme devant lui et balayant le périmètre à couvrir.

- Oh, j'en détecte un tas! lui parvint la voix faussement légère de McKay, cachant à peine une pointe de sarcasme. Mais nous allons tout faire pour les éviter en marchant sur la ligne que je vais déterminer, comme ça on ne sera pas obligé de tomber sur nos _ti-namis!_

Alors que l'ex-coureur marchait d'une foulée rapide, McKay commença à ressentir de l'anxiété tout au fond de lui.

Même si Ronon avait le morceau de l'appât wraith entre ses dents et que McKay avait dessiné une route assez sécuritaire à suivre pour atteindre la citadelle wraith où se tenait la réunion du Concile, il tenta de calmer son angoisse en se disant que si rien de «fâcheux» ne leur arrivait, ils devraient rester libres, en vie ou du moins en santé. Mais il serait quand même difficile de se rendre jusqu'à Sara et de la sauver en plus!

…..car il était improbable que cette civilisation wraith leur souhaite la bienvenue en leur tendant les bras! McKay en était convaincu, tout comme pour les humains qu'ils pourraient croiser sur leur chemin et qui les verraient plutôt comme un outil potentiel pour se valoir une récompense ou voudraient les offrir en cadeau pour plaire à leurs Maîtres wraith.

Non...ce serait une longue marche pénible menant à une conclusion très incertaine. Il parierait sa vie là dessus!

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Et puis ailleurs...**_

_Trop tard!_

Dyalla hoqueta et tenta de contrôler sa respiration, tournoyant sur elle-même pour tenter de s'orienter.

Elle avait atteint une sorte de grand hall dans un édifice semblant désert et y avait vu une opportunité de se cacher.

Le plein impact de tout ce qu'elle avait fait mordait durement dans sa conscience. Pour un moment l'émotion la balaya, se mêlant avec sa panique, menaçant de triompher sur le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait déjà sur ses nerfs.

La réalisation amère de ses mauvais choix était une chose, mais maintenant elle devait refouler son bouleversement et remettre le focus sur le moyen de se sortir de tout ceci...il serait absurde de faiblir maintenant. Ce n'était pas une option!

Si elle pouvait rejoindre le Commandant et sa Compagne alors elle allait trouver une façon de redresser les torts qu'elle avait causé.

Son dos collé tout contre le mur elle prit un moment pour se calmer, réalisant que sa tâche était immense. Un sanglot s'éleva dans sa gorge et des larmes brûlèrent le coin de ses yeux. Passant une main sur son front en sueur, Dyalla crispa ses paupières sur ses yeux fermés, interdisant à d'autres larmes de couler, fermant ses mains en poings pour reprendre la maîtrise de ses émotions.

S'éloignant du mur avec détermination, elle chercha une indication dans chaque autre pièce comme si elle espérait avoir une bonne idée, découvrir où ils étaient partis, quelle possible route ils avaient pu prendre?

Sachant que le Commandant ne risquerait pas la vie de Sara Sheppard, Dyalla ralentit sa quête pour trouver des indices de l'endroit où ils auraient pu s'être dissimulés.

Elle devait penser comme un des Maîtres...

Pas du tout étrangère aux schémas politiques de leur espèce, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur un siège proche, son esprit parcourant différents scénarios, se fiant à la longue association de sa lignée avec les wraith, à leur façon de penser pour l'aider à décider de ce qu'elle ferait comme prochain mouvement.

Les nouvelles s'étaient répandues parmi les adorateurs que le plan du Commandant, plaidé auprès du Concile n'avait pas été entendu favorablement...ils avaient mis sa tête à prix, ainsi que celle de l'humaine parvenue.

Cette pièce juteuse de commérage venait d'un des serviteurs alors qu'il s'était accroupi, espionnant sous une fenêtre derrière une colonne...un homme dans le corps duquel Dyalla aurait plongé une dague plutôt que de s'associer avec lui!

Nauséeuse à la pensée subite qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que ce traître, - _**moins**_ que lui en fait! - elle savait également que maintenant plusieurs factions wraith devraient prendre leur décision, à savoir de quel côté allait leur allégeance après l'échec de l'Aîné auprès du Concile...

...c'est pourquoi plus de drones maintenant marchaient dans les rues à travers les édifices et les espaces cachés de la vieille ville, rendant ainsi la tâche de la jeune adoratrice beaucoup plus ardue.

Traverser une cité wraith comportait toujours une grande part de danger et devait être effectué avec une grande prudence...et vraiment juste si c'était inévitable!

Même pas les endroits secrets qu'utilisaient les adorateurs pour se réunir et se réfugier en temps de nécessité absolue n'étaient entièrement sécuritaires, chacun pouvant comporter des pièges tendus par d'autres clans d'adorateurs ennemis.

Réalisant qu'elle devrait en découvrir plus au sujet de son propre clan, Dyalla examina la petite marque que chacun des membres adorateurs portait dans le creux du coude pour les distinguer. La sienne était la marque de reproduction de la horde, représentant l'authenticité de son lignage. Cela voulait dire que désormais elle avait non seulement teinté la lignée de son clan avec sa traîtrise, mais elle avait aussi souillé son propre lignage de reproductrices avec la honte et l'ingratitude dont elle avait fait preuve en se détournant du destin choisi pour elle.

Et elle savait aussi que son statut particulier ne lui garantirait pas de saufconduit, comme il l'aurait fait auparavant.

- Penses...penses, Dyalla! se morigéna-t-elle à voix basse pour apaiser son désespoir, pour tenter de se concentrer sur son prochain geste. Elle crispa encore une fois ses paupières sur ses yeux clos, contrôlant son besoin de pleurer. Elle lutta pour faire disparaître le noeud dans le fond de son estomac.

Peut-être devrait-elle aller vers Méroc et la Matriarche?

…..Méroc en particulier, qui lui avait dit qu'il pourrait l'aider...

Mais juste à l'idée de devoir faire face à Sa Grandeur, elle fut remplit d'une pure terreur et elle repoussa cette notion comme étant complètement idiote...elle ne voulait certes pas mourir maintenant!

Où le Commandant pouvait-il bien être et comment diable se débrouillerait-il pour quitter la planète mère avec sa Compagne humaine, alors que ces propres troupes étaient maintenant sous haute surveillance?

_Qu'aurait-il donc fait pour assurer leur sécurité?_

Un vague souvenir lui revint, un petit bout de rumeur ou une hypothèse soulevée par quelqu'un, venant des quartiers des adorateurs sur la ruche...

….une liaison difficile avec une petite faction de l'alliance qui avait une redevance de gratitude envers l'Aîné...quelque chose qui avait eu lieu il y a un bon millénaire! Fragile tout au mieux, cet accord entre les clans de wraith parlait d'une méfiance et d'une éternité de haine, mises de côtés en vue d'une mutuelle nécessité. De ce qu'elle avait entendu, le Commandant tolérait ce groupe parmi sa faction seulement à cause de leur possible utilité. Il était bien connu que le ressentiment des wraith envers ceux qui leur avait causé des torts était tenace, peu importe si ces torts avaient été infligés il y a des milliers d'années! Mais...il restait une chance que le Commandant n'ait eut d'autre choix que de remettre leur sort entre leurs mains...

Un petit bruit soudain la fit sortir de sa contemplation. Elle se leva d'un coup de son siège, regardant les alentours avec vigilance et tous ses nerfs aux aguets, tout-à-coup certaine qu'elle avait été localisée!

Le bruit ténu l'avait fait sursauter et elle chercha d'où il avait bien pu venir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose ses yeux sur la forme d'un petit lézard qui disparut derrière une colonne, la couleur rubis de sa peau chatoyante tout contre le mur sombre où il grimpa vivement.

Dyalla expira, soulagée, relâchant la respiration qu'elle avait retenue.

Décidée, la jeune fille savait que de s'attarder ici n'amènerait rien de bon. Avec un seul regard en arrière elle s'en alla, n'ayant jamais été aussi certaine de sa vie qu'elle allait se fracasser sur le mur d'un désastre...

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Sur la ruche...**_

La reine tourna son visage vers la silhouette de l'humaine poussée résolument vers elle par un drone, sa large main verte agrippant sa longue chevelure pour la faire avancer. Il poussa brutalement sur ses épaules et elle grimaça, pliant ses genoux pour tomber aux pieds de la souveraine. Le drone recula d'un pas et se tint derrière elle, rigide et silencieux.

-Tu m'as vraiment déçu, Néva. La reproductrice vit toujours, dit la reine de son ton froid comme de la glace, ses yeux durs comme de la pierre dans son visage pâle. Et en plus..._**Il**_ a réussi à s'enfuir avec sa putain!

Ses cheveux rouges étaient attachés sur le haut de sa tête en un chignon compliqué qui permettait à quelques mèches de retomber savamment dans son dos. Malgré sa situation critique, Néva ne put s'empêcher de remarquer avec quelle grâce se mouvaient ces élégantes mèches rouges alors que la reine marchait à travers la pièce...elle s'arrêta finalement devant elle.

Baissant sa tête humblement, Néva ne voulait pas rencontrer le regard doré, faisant tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour en éviter l'évaluation impitoyable.

-Ma Reine...

Le murmure venait d'entre des lèvres serrées par la peur...

Il n'était pas question de lui expliquer en bégayant que la petite idiote avait sorti la fiole pleine de sédatif qui aurait dû être utilisée sur le Commandant, qu'elle l'avait projeté sur l'Instructeur qui s'était effondré, inconscient, puis que la reproductrice avait voulu se défendre en sortant une dague de ses vêtements, se mettant aussitôt à poursuivre Néva qui avait dû fuir pour sauver sa vie...

Non, cela une reine ne l'accepterait pas comme explications...en fait, elle ne lui laisserait même pas placer deux mots!

Des excuses pourtant logiques ne valaient rien pour une reine wraith, surtout venant de la part de pathétiques humains qui devaient réussir la mission coûte que coûte, même si cela signifiait donner leur propre vie pour accomplir les plans et désirs de leur Maîtresse...

La jeune femme attendit donc avec fatalité l'heure proche de sa mort...sûrement qu'elle viendrait bientôt?

-Je suis perplexe...que vais-je faire de toi? fit alors la reine d'un ton traînant.

La tête de Néva se leva sous le coup de la surprise, du ton léger utilisé par la souveraine et des termes choisis. La jeune femme se sentit transportée par l'espoir, le choc et la peur relégués maintenant dans le fond de son esprit:

-Tout ce que vous voudrez ma Reine!

-D'autres plus cruelles, impitoyables et moins indulgentes que moi t'auraient relevée de ta position de Femme de Tête de la ruche...dit la reine en s'insinuant lentement derrière elle, comme un serpent venimeux.

La créature qu'elle vénérait lui fit alors face et se penchant, enfonça sans pitié les ongles de ses doigts dans sa peau alors qu'elle saisit son menton, son visage malveillant maintenant à quelques pouces du sien...

- ...et t'auraient également _**mise à mort! **_ricana méchamment la reine.

Prudemment Néva sortit une langue hésitante pour lécher rapidement ses lèvres sèches, osant regarder les yeux de démon qui la scrutait implacablement. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne put dire ou faire pour améliorer la vérité évidente de ces paroles. Dans ce cas-ci, le silence était la meilleure option et elle se tint droite et silencieuse, suspendue à la sentence de la reine.

-…mais je pourrais encore me servir de toi, malgré ce qui s'est produit.

Relâchant la femme, la reine se releva et congédia le drone avec un mouvement dramatique de la tête.

Elle marcha ensuite jusqu'à une table dans le centre de la pièce mais poussa soudain un long grognement quand ses doigts se figèrent, les jointures repliées dans une crampe, la souffrance évidente dans son expression.

Les doigts minces agrippèrent le bord du petit meuble, sa tête abaissée sur sa poitrine à cause de la douleur de la maladie qui ravageait son corps.

-Ma Reine?

Néva fut sur ses pieds en une seconde, traversant l'espace qui les séparait en un moment. S'il-vous-plaît, permettez-moi de vous assister!

La reine renifla et releva la tête, scannant du regard l'humaine qui se penchait devant elle, puis dit:

-Et que pourrais-tu m'offrir d'autre que ta misérable vie, _pauvre créature?_

-Elle est entièrement vôtre, Ma Reine...comme toujours, murmura Néva, repoussant le décolleté de sa robe, exposant son sternum et mettant ses mains sur ses côtés en un geste de soumission totale. Tout ce que vous désirerez...

Et elle attendit le bon vouloir de la femelle wraith, tellement conditionnée par des années de servitude et de confiance totale en ces Maîtres, qu'elle ne sembla même pas réaliser qu'elle ne survivrait probablement pas si cette wraith décidait de se nourrir d'elle pour tenter de soigner sa souffrance.

- Tout ce que je désire..._vraiment?_ demanda alors la reine d'un ton tout-à-coup doucereux...

Elle se redressa et s'éloigna de la femme qui expira longuement, ne pouvant cacher son soulagement.

Pensive, la reine s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers Néva:

-Pourrais-tu alors te rapprocher de celui que tu as en aversion, dans le but de le servir et de l'espionner en même temps...pour moi?

Néva fronça les sourcils à l'évocation de ce nouveau plan de la souveraine, rencontrant son regard en se demandant de _qui _elle parlait maintenant...

-Qui donc? demanda-t-elle, passant en revue dans sa tête les Maîtres wraith qu'elle avait servi auparavant.

-Tu sais très bien, Femme de Tête...de _**qui**_ je parle! dit la reine d'un ton irrité.

-Mais sûrement, ce n'est pas...?

-Est-ce que tu _oses _questionner mon plan?

La rage tordit les traits du visage de la reine pendant un moment, puis elle reprit le contrôle de ses émotions.

- Maintenant, tais-toi et écoutes. Tu te rapprocheras de lui et tu lui offriras tes services et ton support. Tu me feras un rapport quand je t'enverrai chercher. À _**moi **_seulement!...et non au commandant qui prendra bientôt le contrôle de cette alliance.

- Mais ma Reine..?

-Tu ne permettras _à personne d'autre _d'être au courant de cet accord, même pas celui qui t'a réclamée! Parce que ta loyauté ne doit être qu'envers moi seule..._compris?_

Acquiesçant de la tête sans dire un mot, Néva savait maintenant que pour continuer de vivre elle devrait performer toute tâche qu'on lui assignerait et cela d'une manière exemplaire...

C'était une rare seconde chance, mais _**aucune erreur**_ ne serait tolérée cette fois-ci!

-Bientôt, tu seras transférée à sa ruche...tu amèneras ceci avec toi.

Plaçant un petit objet dans la main de Néva, la reine referma les doigts de la jeune femme dessus avec un sourire malveillant.

-Tu vas t'assurer que ce Commandant vers qui je t'envoie te remarque et tu placeras ceci dans un endroit secret, hors de vue...jusqu'au moment opportun pour t'en servir.

La reine eut un petit rire de gorge, la cruauté tordant sa bouche, les mots sortant comme une pluie acide:

-...et alors que l'Aîné ne s'est pas laissé influencer par ton charme, souhaitons que celui-là soit plus ouvert à..._tes soins particuliers de persuasion._

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**De retour sur la planète mère...**_

Ils avaient passé une grande partie de la journée à courir et se cacher, voyageant par des routes qui les tenaient loin des chemins habituellement plus fréquentés, à travers les édifices en ruine et parfois par les sous-sols sous la ville, dans les endroits les plus anciens de la cité.

Sara vacilla de fatigue lorsqu'ils émergèrent dans le déclin du jour et la menace de la pluie. Il y avait une humidité étrange et piquante dans l'air. Un coup de vent souleva une partie de sa chevelure qui retomba sur son visage. En replaçant la mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, la jeune femme prit une longue respiration, heureuse d'être enfin sortie du sous-bassement oppressant qui lui rappelait un peu trop le bunker genii dans le sous-sol où elle avait été emprisonnée autrefois...

En réponse à un hochement de tête de Todd, un des drones qui les accompagnaient se sépara de leur petit groupe, s'avançant comme éclaireur devant eux, silencieux et efficace. Derrière eux s'étendait le périmètre de la cité et la sortie qu'ils venaient juste de prendre était la porte du dernier édifice, une excroissance de la cité, expliqua Todd à Sara.

Cet endroit était abandonné depuis un bon millier d'années, après que son clan eut bâti la partie moderne de leur métropole. Le wraith lui dit de rester là et il s'avança alors qu'elle l'attendait sagement. Todd avait rejoint le soldat drone, prenant son rapport puis il revint vers elle.

-La voie est libre dit-il, ses yeux scannant tout de même le paysage étrange les environnant, examinant les surprenantes protubérances squelettiques élevées comme des doigts pointant vers les airs. Retournant son attention vers sa Compagne, il lui fit signe de la main de s'approcher.

-Nous sommes en sécurité ici...pour le moment! soupira-t-il d'un ton dramatique et bas.

Un petit rire dérisoire s'échappa de la jeune femme alors qu'elle arrivait à ses côtés:

-Tu t'attends à rencontrer des problèmes?

- Il serait stupide de ma part de ne pas tout prévoir, répondit-il en baissant son regard sur elle. Tout ce que j'espère est que les mesures de sécurité que j'ai mis en place vont suffire...

Sara hocha sa tête, exaspérée parce qu'elle était fatiguée justement d'une de ces «mesures de sécurité», c'est-à-dire tous les détours qu'ils avaient pris pour tromper d'éventuels poursuivants et aussi des conditions humides des sous-sols empruntés.

Todd comprenait que la jeune humaine avait moins de force et de résistance que les wraith, mais elle devrait encore faire preuve de courage et de patience.

-Les choses se passent rarement aussi bien que nous le voudrions, petite humaine, dit-il d'un ton docte...j'ai aussi hâte que toi d'être enfin à l'abri.

Un faible sourire gratifia les lèvres de Sara Sheppard et elle se prépara à affronter le reste du trajet.

Elle faillit pourtant protester quand Todd recommença à hâter le pas, semblant croire que cet arrêt de trois minutes avait été suffisant pour reposer les muscles endoloris de sa Compagne!

Mais elle soupira et le suivit, décidant de se montrer digne de la qualité de cette force dont le wraith l'affublait souvent.

-Où nous dirigeons-nous maintenant? demanda-t-elle pourtant avec un peu d'impatience, après quelques secondes de marche.

-Il y a une vallée à moins de deux heures de marche d'ici. Nous y avons rendez-vous avec le transport qui nous ramènera sur ma ruche.

Sara ravala la remarque geignarde qu'elle était sur le point de faire au sujet de _cette maudite marche supplémentaire de deux heures!_

-...mais je croyais que notre escorte et notre vaisseau de transport avait été détruit? dit-elle.

-C'est le cas. Mais j'ai pris un arrangement avec un...autre clan pour qu'ils me remboursent d'une dette contractée depuis longtemps...ils vont nous aider à nous enfuir.

Sara connaissait assez son homme _(euhhhh son «wraith» corrigea-t-elle tout de suite_ _intérieurement!)_ pour savoir que son ton de voix comportait un fort doute et de la méfiance, dès qu'il avait évoqué ce clan sensé leur prêter main forte. Elle en arriva vite à ses propres conclusions:

-...mais il n'y a aucune certitude là-dedans? hasarda-t-elle.

Todd grogna doucement, admettant finalement:

-Malheureusement non.

- Manquait plus que celle-là! marmonna Sara entre ses dents, cachant son découragement et avançant vaillamment pour rejoindre Todd qui marchait légèrement devant.

Ils redevinrent silencieux et continuèrent à marcher vers la vallée, les nuages bas de plus en plus sombres à l'horizon annonçant inexorablement la tempête qui s'approchait d'eux...

_()()()()()()()()()()_

Teyla courait après Sheppard et le rattrapa juste au moment où il allait tourner le coin du corridor qui menait directement au hangar des jumpers.

La session de briefing avec Woolsey avait été moins que satisfaisante et le commandant de la base avait dû lutter avec tout le brio de son bagout pour empêcher Sheppard de s'envoler où que fut Ladon Radim pour lui demander des comptes...

Sans succès! Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le colonel semblait convaincu que le leader des genii leur cachait quelque chose et qu'il allait tout faire pour lui en extirper la raison!

-John!

La voix de l'athosienne était une supplique et Sheppard baissa le regard sur la main qui avait agrippé doucement mais fermement son épaule.

-C'est impossible! dit le colonel, son esprit reniant avec véhémence ce qui semblait transparent et évident à la lumière de la nouvelle information qui leur était parvenu des genii. Je refuse de croire cette merde, Teyla. On n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça, en plus de tout ce qu'on a à endurer!

-Pourquoi vous infligez-vous tout ça? fit Teyla avec un regard de pitié, tentant de comprendre pourquoi John Sheppard se sentait toujours coupable, impliqué personnellement dans toutes les catastrophes se passant dans la galaxie de Pégase.

Comme il recommençait à avancer très vite, l'athosienne se mit au tempo de ses pas le long du corridor et continua:

- Pourquoi alors Radim risquerait-il son alliance avec nous en nous donnant une information erronée?

Sheppard se retourna vivement et fixa le regard dur de ses yeux pers dans les yeux sombres de la jeune femme. Il évita de répondre à la logique dans la question de la jeune femme et dit plutôt:

-Parce que si ce qu'ils disent...si ce que tout le monde ditest vrai Teyla...cela veut dire que quelqu'un que nous avons tous cru mort est de retour, ressuscité et soulevant assez de merde pour enterrer nos deux galaxies! Et vous ne pouvez nier pour un moment que les genii soient plus que désireux de nous donner de fausses informations, cela pour leur propre bénéfice car si nous nous allions à eux pour combattre cette menace, ils y gagneront des armes et surtout du C4 dont ils ont cruellement besoin pour accroître la force de leurs troupes.

Pendant quelques secondes John Sheppard regarda au loin, son esprit visiblement tourmenté, comprenant qu'il venait de dire une énormité au sujet de leurs alliés genii...

Il semblait prêt à affirmer _n'importe quoi_ pour éloigner la véracité de ce qui venait de leur être révélé!

Il se retourna vers Teyla avec un regard déterminé. Il avait beau sentir cette nouvelle menace monter dans son dos comme un long frisson de peur, il avait tout de même déjà retrouvé en lui l'homme d'action qu'il était et l'excellent jugement qui en faisait le premier choix comme chef militaire de la cité des Anciens.

-On a besoin de monter une équipe tout de suite et de prendre les choses en main avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! dit-il.

-Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il est _déjà_ trop tard? demanda la voix de l'athosienne, maintenant pleine de doute.

Cette fois-ci c'était Teyla qui verbalisait ses craintes...

-Je sais que vous avez peur...et je sais pourquoi! Mais nous l'avons battu avant, et nous le referons! fit John Sheppard avec foi. Alors, allez vous préparer pendant que de mon côté je préviens l'équipe!

Il recommença à marcher rapidement et Teyla le suivit, moitié trottant moitié courant, haussant la voix pour lui lancer:

- _**Il**_ a eu du temps pour raffiner sa stratégie, John! Pour en apprendre plus long sur Atlantis, la terre et...

-Et c'est pourquoi nous devons nous mobiliser___ maintenant,_ et non attendre après les interminables discussions de l'IOA puis après, le go de Woolsey.

Sheppard rendait son intention très claire de suivre son propre plan.

-C'est trop tôt et vous le savez, colonel! Si nous ne nous montrons pas prudent, il sera alerté par ses nombreux espions et ira se cacher encore pendant on ne sait combien de temps comme la dernière fois. Et puis il recommencera à se sentir en sécurité et nous perdrons l'avantage, même si ça en est un petit! Pour cette fois-ci John...je suis d'accord avec monsieur Woolsey.

La voix de Teyla avait été véhémente, pleine de l'émotion qu'elle avait du mal à cacher quand il s'agissait de...

_«Lui._

_-...Le vent qui hurle sur la haute corniche d'une des tours d'Atlantis...John qui git sur une étroite saillie, vaincu par l'hybride..._

_Le visage de ce dernier, surpris et tellement blessé, trahi...alors que concentré dans son combat furieux contre Sheppard il a retourné sa tête et ouvert sa bouche de stupéfaction, frappé par le coup sec et précis de Teyla, la farouche guerrière, mais surtout la mère qui protège son fils menacé!_

_...le coup final qui cause le déséquilibre de Michael...et puis sa chute soudaine._

_Il se retient des deux mains sur une poutrelle, suspendu si haut, à plusieurs mètres de la mer..._

_Avec un coup de pied furieux et définitif, Teyla, bouche amincie en une fine ligne impitoyable, frappe leur ennemi dont une main se détache de la poutre. Michael est encore plus déséquilibré, le vide s'ouvrant sous son corps suspendu, appelé par le gouffre de la gravité sous lui..._

_Mais il lève la tête et ses yeux d'un vert étrange et intense regardent fixement l'athosienne. Toujours incrédule, les yeux sont remplis de tant d'amour, de déception...puis finalement de la soumission à son destin._

_-Teyla! crie-t-il, le désespoir dans sa voix affaibli par le bruit infernal du vent furieux qui tourbillonne autour d'eux. _

…_..et pendant un moment elle se demande s'il la supplie de l'épargner...de le sauver...ou bien s'il accepte sa funeste destinée et la supplie désespérément d'éliminer l'être dangereux, malsain et pitoyable qu'il est devenu._

_Teyla prend une grande respiration, étranglant le sanglot qui monte dans sa gorge. Elle pense à Torren, à tous ceux parmi les siens et les autres humains de Pégase qui ont souffert à cause de cette erreur des Atlantes, pensant également à ceux qu'elle va épargner si elle met fin à cette abomination..._

_Alors elle élève brusquement le pied et d'un coup puissant, arrache la seconde main de la poutrelle et regarde Michael qui en silence, sans un mot ni un seul cri, tombe en chute libre en la regardant intensément, tant qu'il peut l'apercevoir...puis son corps se met à tourbillonner, disparaissant à la vue..._

_Et c'est trop haut ici pour voir ou entendre la chute fatale..._

_- «Michael...»_

_Teyla a murmuré le nom avec un désespoir, un relent de sentiment amoureux peut-être...mais aussi avec la fatalité, la certitude qu'elle a fait ce qu'une guerrière de son niveau devait faire pour sauver les siens._

_Les cheveux de l'athosienne tourbillonnent dans le vent impétueux. Pendant un instant de panique, elle se demande si elle a prononcé son nom tout haut..._

_Mais non._

_Sheppard n'a pas cillé alors qu'il la regarde avec respect, puis il fixe également son regard sur l'espace vide laissé par Michael qui doit maintenant être englouti par les flots de l'océan encerclant la cité des Anciens..."_

"_Mais comment diable pourrait-il être encore en vie?"_ se demande Teyla en revenant au moment présent, partagée entre un sentiment de dévastation et de grande lassitude.

-Vous êtes d'accord avec Woolsey!

La voix du colonel Sheppard l'a fait légèrement sursauter.

La stupéfaction teinte la voix de John et il revient rapidement vers elle, la prenant par les épaules pour qu'elle le regarde.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à cela de vous, sachant combien vous le haïssez, ajoute Johh Sheppard avec incrédulité.

-Ça n'a jamais été de la haine, John...dit Teyla. De la compassion, oui...et aussi de la peur plus tard, quand nous avons constaté sa...folie. Mais..de la haine? Non. Il n'a pas gagné son droit de mériter ma haine.

-Quand même... dit Sheppard, repensant à tout ce par quoi la jeune femme et mère est passé, à cause de l'obsession de l'hybride maudit pour elle.

-Quand même. répète fermement Teyla.

Faisant taire l'écho nostalgique de ses sentiments tourmentés et mitigés envers l'ennemi qu'ils ont tous cru mort, elle affronte le regard confus de John.

-Il est mieux pour nous de travailler avec les genii pour retrouver le plus d'informations possibles sur ce développement inattendu...on a vraiment besoin les uns des autres, John!

Il a lâché les épaules de la femme mais c'est elle qui dépose alors une main ferme mais froide sur son avant-bras.

-Nous devons rechercher ce qui reste de l'autre laboratoire, voir s'il y a des similitudes avec ce que nous avions déjà trouvé ailleurs, quand nous ne nous doutions pas encore que tout ça pouvait venir de lui...et alors nous aurons une meilleure idée de ce à quoi nous sommes confrontés. Je crois qu'il serait préférable d'être très prudent pour le moment, John...d'attendre pour lancer une opération de frappe.

-Peut-être...

Sheppard était moins réticent maintenant, nota la jeune femme.

Il reconnaissait qu'il y avait du vrai dans ce que l'athosienne lui disait. Il rumina sa décision, ne voulant pas vraiment acquiescer.

-Maintenant que nous savons avec certitude qu'il y a eu des survivants après l'explosion sur la planète où nous avons laissé les wraith transformés en humains, continua Teyla d'un ton persuasif, nous devons découvrir s'ils ont formé leurs propres allégeances. Ou bien s'ils sont retombés sous le contrôle de Michael...s'il s'agit bien de lui bien entendu!

- Considérant qu'il serait toujours vivant, ce dont je doute! ajouta Sheppard.

Il hocha sa tête avec réticence avant de donner son accord à cette proposition raisonnable.

Il se dit alors que Woolsey devrait une fière chandelle à Teyla Emmagan de l'avoir convaincu...et qu'il y aurait une note disciplinaire de moins à son dossier, puisqu'il ne partait plus de son propre chef en se rebellant, n'attendant pas la bénédiction de l'IOA et la permission du chef de l'expédition d'Atlantis...

(à suivre)


	26. Chapter 26

_La Compagne_

_Chapitre XXVI_

_**En route vers la ruche...**_

Sara Sheppard devait s'avouer qu'elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise présentement...

Elle était assise sur un siège dans le fond du petit croiseur, entourée des deux seuls drones qui leur restaient de la petite troupe qui avait accompagné Sara et leur Commandant sur la planète mère.

Todd était assis en avant d'elle...mais elle sentait néanmoins sur sa silhouette le regard ouvertement concupiscent d'un des officiers du clan dont le croiseur les avait attendu, au bout de la longue marche dans la vallée.

Pour tout dire, elle n'arrivait pas à démêler lequel des deux appétits était prédominant chez ce wraith très grand, svelte et aux dents plus qu'impressionnantes..._l'appétit sexuel ou bien celui de se sustenter de sa force vitale?_

Suivant scrupuleusement les instructions que Todd lui avait données avant de monter à bord elle évita le plus possible de croiser le regard ambre du wraith en gardant la tête baissée, ne disant mot.

Mais l'autre avait même avancé la tête pour la respirer ouvertement, ne se gênant pas pour la dévisager et lui jeter un long regard gourmand de la tête aux pieds. Todd dût sentir son appel au secours silencieux car il se retourna et voyant le jeu de l'autre, se leva à demi sur son siège, étirant ses lèvres pour montrer des dents acérées et poussant un long sifflement d'avertissement, suivi d'un grondement ébranlant non seulement sa poitrine mais tout l'air dans le petit vaisseau.

L'officier arrogant mais aussi tous les autres wraith comprirent bien la menace contenue dans la fureur du rugissement de Todd:

_«Attention! cette femelle m'appartient et je relèverai le défi de tout wraith qui osera_ _lever la main sur elle»_, disait le grognement et le regard brillant de colère du Commandant.

Le wraith insolent qui n'avait cessé de la fixer et de lui faire un terrible sourire vicieux dévoilant ses dents pointues poussa un petit sifflement en réponse, mais ne releva pas le défi.

C'est ce que Sara avait espéré de tout coeur...ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre une bataille de mâles en rut en plein ciel, se mettant à dos cette très fragile alliance avec ce clan de wraith douteux. Car ils pourraient bien les abandonner sur la planète mère qu'ils venaient de quitter et les remettre aux mains du Concile qui les recherchait ou pire, les jeter dans le vide de l'espace noir et froid!

Mais le wraith qui la convoitait se tint tranquille et regarda ostensiblement ailleurs...

...mais pas avant d'avoir lancé un dernier sourire cruel et malveillant vers la jeune femme, genre: _ «Je-vais-bien-finir-par-t'avoir-un-de-ces-jours!»_

Heureusement que Todd ne vit rien!

Son Compagnon avait fini par se rasseoir avec une lenteur chargée de menace, lançant ensuite en direction de Sara un petit sourire rassurant. Personne ne lui ferait de mal! lui promettait ce sourire.

Le petit croiseur volait dans l'atmosphère de la planète puis il prit de la hauteur, atteignant en une vitesse éclair le vide spatial. Le pilote assis auprès de Todd composa un code et une fenêtre hyperspatiale s'ouvrit...le vaisseau s'y engouffra et ils voyagèrent encore pendant plusieurs minutes.

Sara en profita pour fermer les yeux...elle était littéralement épuisée.

_La marche dans la vallée avait duré près de deux heures en effet. Bien que la tempête qui menaçait n'avait pas déversé sur eux plus que quelques minutes de pluie, cette dernière avait fait place à un vent froid qui s'était levé et s'était mis à virevolter autour d'eux, glaçant la jeune femme au bout de quelques minutes. _

_Todd avait entrouvert son manteau et la rapprocha de lui, la prenant par la taille et l'attirant tout contre lui pour qu'ils partagent sa chaleur..._

_Mais sa propre veste avait eu le temps de prendre l'humidité et Sara avait eu les mains et les bras gelés en un rien de temps. _

_Todd s'était donc arrêté, avait alors complètement enlevé son long manteau et avant que Sara n'ait terminé de protester, - mollement toutefois - le lourd pardessus de cuir, bien trop grand pour elle, entoura complètement son corps et commença à le réchauffer agréablement..._

_Todd lui avait affirmé qu'elle en avait besoin plus que lui. La peau dure et résistante des wraith leur permettait de mieux conserver la chaleur et de lutter contre les éléments. _

_Elle avait resserré contre elle le vêtement, respirant l'odeur de cuir chaud et de bois de santal de Todd qui imprégnait le manteau. Le bout de ses doigts seulement dépassait des manches tant elles étaient longues et le bas du vêtement touchait le sol...elle devait donc faire attention en marchant. _

_Mais seigneur que c'était bon de sentir le cuir la protéger contre la morsure insultante du vent froid et aussi de prendre de grandes respirations pour se remplir de l'odeur de musc de son amant!_

_Elle avait soudain eu une bouffée de pensée érotique, revivant un moment particulier où Todd la chevauchait et qu'elle respirait l'odeur enivrante de leurs deux parfums combinés, en plus de celui du sexe._

_Son Compagnon wraith avait ralentit la foulée rapide de sa marche vers leur destination et lancé un sourire de compréhension amusée vers sa Compagne, poussant un grognement malicieux puis reprit son expression sévère...par leur lien il l'avait réprimandée paresseusement car ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être distraits de leur but par de_ _telles frivolités...il fallait qu'ils rejoignent leur moyen de transport le plus vite possible._

Et maintenant, assise sur son siège les yeux toujours clos elle se réconfortait dans ce moment de sensualité. Mais cette fois-ci Todd ne sembla pas relever sa pensée ou bien l'ignora délibérément. Il était concentré sur le besoin de surveiller mentalement les wraith de ce clan et de s'assurer qu'ils ne rencontreraient aucune trahison!

La ruche fut soudain devant eux, toute la splendeur et la majesté de son immensité remplissant de sa forme sombre éclairée par des lumières bleus et blanches le grand vide sidéral...

Aucun autre incident n'avait eut lieu.

Le pilote avertit mentalement le Second qui était sur le pont de commandement.

Des coordonnés d'atterrissage furent convoyées mentalement encore une fois et le petit vaisseau se dirigea vers un des quais nombreux pour atterrir.

Todd était satisfait de voir que son Second était revenu sain et sauf d'Atlantis. Plus tard il ferait une halte au laboratoire et verrait avec son subordonné les résultats ramenés de sa visite dans la cité des Lantéens.

Quelques minutes encore et Sara poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque le petit croiseur se posa doucement et adroitement sur le pont intérieur. Todd se leva ainsi que les drones appartenant à son clan.

Le Commandant alla vers la jeune femme et d'une main ferme et possessive il prit son avant-bras, réclamant encore une fois son droit de possession et la protégeant des regards de prédateur des membres de l'autre clan.

Lorsque la porte du croiseur s'ouvrit, le petit groupe fut accueilli par Kenny le Second ainsi que deux autres subordonnés, mais également par un bon nombre de drones.

Sara comprit que cette partie du transport était également périlleuse. En effet, les membres du clan qui avait assuré leur transport n'avaient tout de même pas toute la confiance de Todd et ce dernier s'était assuré de télégraphier mentalement ses ordres pour renforcer la garde à leur arrivée, empêchant ainsi toute mauvaise idée d'attaque possible de leurs accompagnateurs.

Todd scanna les pensées de ces derniers mais n'y voyant aucune rébellion, se retourna pour faire face à son sous-commandant et ses subalternes, ignorant royalement ceux qui les avaient accompagnés au risque de leur vie. Tout au plus, Sara sentit-elle dans le lien un bref remerciement réticent.

"_Bigre! pensa-t-elle...c'était glacial et condescendant...aucune politesse élémentaire!"._

Mais elle savait ces alliés tout aussi récalcitrants et arrogants...et puis qui était-elle pour critiquer la manière d'agir des wraith, elle qui vivait depuis si peu de temps parmi eux?

Entretemps Sara jeta un oeil sur le design habituel, sombre et calme des murs du niveau des transports de la ruche. La jeune femme n'avait jamais été aussi soulagée et remplie d'un sentiment de sécurité en mettant le pied sur "sa" ruche!

C'était tout un paradoxe, pensa-t-elle avec dérision. Quelle ironie en effet pour une humaine que de se sentir à l'abri sur un vaisseau-ruche rempli de wraith!

Pendant ce temps, Todd et Kenny regardèrent silencieusement le petit croiseur s'élever pour quitter la ruche et ce ne fut que quand celui-ci fut au loin à l'horizon que le Commandant et son Second discutèrent ensemble à voix très basse.

Todd s'était éloigné de Sara de quelques mètres, cette dernière étant entourée instantanément de quatre drones pour sa sécurité.

Sara ne fit aucune tentative pour fouiller dans le lien pour entendre ce que Todd et Kenny se disaient. Elle était consciente qu'elle ne pouvait s'attendre à partager toute tactique, rapport ou ordre échangés par le wraith et son sous-officier.

Le Commandant revint vers elle au bout de quelques minutes et il saisit prestement son bras pour la diriger vers leurs quartiers...mais ses traits étaient sombres et contrariés.

-Que se passe-t-il, Todd? dit Sara en fronçant les sourcils.

Comme bien souvent, Todd ne dit mot. Mais elle le connaissait bien maintenant! Le fait qu'il agissait comme s'il n'avait pas compris sa question - ou bien l'ignorait! - ne l'offusquait plus.

Il choisirait comme d'habitude le moment qu'il jugerait bon pour lui apporter des réponses.

Mais son visage préoccupé et fermé voulait dire que la situation était préoccupante...c'est ce dont Sara avait peur!

Ils longèrent le corridor, suivi de Kenny et des drones puis atteignirent assez vite l'allée menant à leurs quartiers.

– -Todd? risqua tout de même Sara, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, soudain angoissée rien qu'à voir les trois plis soucieux entre les arcades sourcilières du wraith.

-Mon Second vient de m'aviser qu'il y a un problème avec l'hyperespace, Sara...maugréa Todd, ce qui surprit la jeune femme qui s'était attendue plutôt à un autre silence persistant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint l'abri de leurs appartements.

-C'est grave? dit la jeune femme, consciente que de ne pas pouvoir sauter en hyperespace en cas d'attaque de la part d'une nuée de vaisseaux envoyés par le Concile s'avérerait plutôt tragique!

-En temps normal, continua d'un ton morne et bas le wraith, j'ordonnerais que nous restions en orbite stationnaire autour d'une planète alliée ou faisant partie de notre réserve alimentaire pour que le vaisseau s'auto-répare...mais avec la menace qui plane sur nos têtes, nous ne pouvons nous le permettre.

-Que va-t-il se passer alors?

-Heureusement, le bri n'est pas total! Nous pouvons quand même sauter en hyperespace mais pour de très courts moments. Alors le voyage vers la planète de ma Matriarche nous prendra un peu plus de 48 heures tout au mieux, au lieu d'une demi-journée...

Sara avait grimacé à la mention de la planète de la Matriarche...donc il n'avait pas changé d'avis et s'en tenait à son plan d'aller la cacher sur ce monde, en attendant de venir la chercher plus tard!

Les traits du visage du wraith étaient impénétrables, mais Sara ne se laissa pas leurrer.

-Mais il y a autre chose qui t'inquiète, dit-elle.

"_Elle savait maintenant tester leur lien avec subtilité, devinant un sentiment qu'il croyait bien caché mais qu'elle avait déniché comme lorsqu'on défait_ _méticuleusement et précautionneusement les fils d'un système organique"_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Todd avec fierté.

Ils étaient devant le pas de la grande porte de leurs quartiers...le Commandant qui s'était arrêté regarda la jeune femme, cachant sa surprise et son hésitation sous le masque impassible habituel de celui qui est habitué à commander.

Il se retourna aussitôt vers le Second et lui donna ses ordres mentalement. Kenny se retira prestement après avoir salué son Commandant d'une main sur le coeur en s'inclinant et comme d'habitude, il s'inclina brièvement devant la jeune humaine:

-Compagne...

Sara lui retourna la même salutation mais avec une expression plus respectueuse. Après tout, il leur fallait faire contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur et se tolérer tous deux. Sara voyait maintenant le Second comme un être sagace, intelligent et très loyal, même s'il portait toujours sur le visage cette expression perplexe et dégoûtée.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et le couple entra.

Aussitôt que la porte se fut refermée, Todd se tourna pour faire face à Sara et la prit par les deux épaules, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Les siens étaient intenses et impérieux, l'enjoignant d'être très attentive...mais il avait déjà toute son attention se disait Sara mais en plus, un sentiment d'angoisse s'était levée tout au fond d'elle.

-Oui, il y a en effet quelque chose d'autre...répondit enfin Todd.

Sans les effets dramatiques qu'il affectionnait d'habitude, il continua:

-Mon Second m'avise que ces problèmes avec l'hyperespace ne peuvent avoir été causés que par un acte délibéré.

Sara ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite:

-Quoi! fit-elle soudain effrayée. Tu veux dire...comme dans un acte de sabotage?

Le wraith ne répondit pas mais son visage grave et contrarié était toute la réponse dont elle avait besoin.

-Mais Todd...qui donc peut bien vouloir te trahir?

Le wraith eut un petit sourire triste devant la naïveté de la jeune femme.

-Je t'avais déjà averti que j'avais beaucoup d'ennemis, Sara.

-Oui je sais, mais ici? Sur _**ta**_ ruche?

Effectivement elle avait été naïve, se dit-elle.

Oui, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui approuvait les plans de leur Commandant ni le fait que sa Compagne soit une humaine, ce qui était un affront envers la reine, même si cette dernière n'était qu'une mascarade.

Elle était sûrement détestée mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un ou des wraith dissidents s'en prendraient à l'intégrité de leur ruche! Étant membre d'une grande communauté qui travaillait toute dans un seul grand but, n'auraient-ils pas dû suivre cet instinct collectif, tout comme les abeilles d'une même ruche?

Elle oubliait que l'espèce wraith possédait aussi de l'ADN humain, ce qui leur conférait une certaine individualité. Ils pouvaient aussi se montrer agressifs et Todd avait pourtant souvent insisté sur le risque de trahison, sur des complots contre son leadership.

Comme s'ils avaient besoin de ça! Déjà que la menace de troupes du Concile leur courant après n'était pas assez inquiétante!

Envolé le sentiment d'être en sécurité lorsqu'elle était montée à bord de "sa" ruche, se dit-elle. Maintenant, elle se sentait responsable. Todd n'aurait jamais eu ces problèmes s'il s'était lié normalement, comme ceux de sa race, à une femelle wraith, une reine de préférence.

Mais elle savait aussi que tous ces problèmes résultaient du fait que Todd avait choisi une voie audacieuse, que son plan révolutionnaire de changer la méthode de reproduction chez les wraith pour les sauver de l'extinction ne faisait pas que des heureux, loin de là!

-Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire, Todd? fit-elle d'un ton inquiet, mais comportant une note de solidarité envers celui qu'elle aimait.

Les mains du wraith étaient descendues de ses épaules pour se poser sur sa taille. Il se pencha pour frotter sa bouche sur la peau douce de sa joue puis il releva la tête et eut un sourire doux:

_-Nous? _Petite humaine, il ne s'agit pas de "nous" ici! C'est à moi de régler les problèmes de trahison parmi mon équipage. Mon Second a déjà une idée précise sur celui qui est à la tête de ce...fâcheux contretemps! dit le wraith d'un ton ennuyé. Il me faut étouffer tout de suite ce mouvement de rébellion qui est la cause de cet acte de sabotage inexcusable avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!

Sara eut des pensées réticentes..._«Bon, on dirait bien qu'il y allait y avoir mort_ _d'homme! pensa-t-elle aussitôt...ou plutôt d'un ou de plusieurs traîtres wraith...»_

Tel était le monde impitoyable dans lequel elle vivait maintenant. Elle cacha sa répugnance et sa peur et repoussa ces émotions tout au fond de son esprit. Elle devait faire confiance à Todd et à ses qualités de meneur, à son autorité indiscutable. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que la reine avait probablement beaucoup à y voir, voulant prendre sa revanche sur ce Commandant arrogant qui l'avait repoussée. Elle était sûrement derrière tout ce complot!

Sara jubila soudain en imaginant la punition justifiée que Todd lui infligerait..._à mort, la salope!_

-Effectivement! continua pensivement Todd. - _Il avait évidemment suivi le fil de_ _ses_ _pensées par leur connexion_. - Cela prouve hors de tout doute combien son esprit est malsain et instable! Elle préfère sacrifier la vie de plusieurs wraith et l'intégrité de sa ruche pour assouvir son désir de vengeance et soigner son orgueil blessé...quelle sottise de sa part!

Là-dessus, Sara partageait complètement l'opinion de Todd!

Ce dernier avait encore le regard vague et posa sans la voir ses yeux préoccupés sur sa Compagne.

Il sortit de son état songeur et la regarda pleinement cette fois-ci.

-Je dois te quitter pour le moment, Sara. Je dois régler quelques problèmes en compagnie de mon Second...et cela immédiatement.

-Tu reviens vite? dit-elle d'un ton inquiet.

Sa seule réponse fut un doigt long et vert qui vint se poser sur ses lèvres et suivit ensuite la courbe du menton et de la longue nuque crémeuse.

-Le Sous-commandant m'a avisé que Méroc était encore sur la planète de la Matriarche, fit-il sans vraiment répondre à la requête de Sara. Mais je vais te faire envoyer quelqu'un d'autre le plus vite possible pour s'occuper de toi jusqu'à mon retour...

-Mais je n'ai pas besoin de..

-Il s'agit de la servante de mon Second, la coupa Todd dont le ton de voix lui dit qu'il ne supporterait aucune objection. Comme ta servante habituelle n'est pas là non plus, nous allons faire confiance à son choix.

Sara n'osa plus protester. Elle noua rapidement ses bras autour de la nuque du grand wraith, soudain angoissée de le voir encore la quitter.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de la décision de Todd de la reconduire sur la planète de la Matriarche mais Sara savait que tel était la volonté de son Compagnon. En plus, le nouveau dilemme dans lequel ils étaient ne créait pas une situation favorable à ce qu'elle conteste à nouveau la décision de Todd.

Le wraith avait penché sa longue silhouette et sa tête, répondant spontanément au geste de tendresse de sa Compagne...il pressa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme et leur baiser fut à la fois intense et désespéré, porteur de promesse d'union pour plus tard.

Il passa tendrement sa main ouverte dans la chevelure acajou puis quitta promptement sans une autre parole.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les portes, Sara put voir que Kenny attendait patiemment un peu plus loin.

Les deux wraith quittèrent ensemble en se mettant au même pas rapide, longeant le corridor en silence. Elle les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que les portes de leurs quartiers se referment.

Elle se résigna alors à attendre la servante que le sous-commandant allait lui envoyer...

_()()()()()()()()()()_

Sara ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dyalla n'était pas disponible!

Peut-être était-elle encore sur la planète de la Matriarche avec Méroc, se dit-elle. Il lui avait semblé futile de poser la question à Todd qui avait en tête bien d'autres matières plus préoccupantes que la disponibilité de sa servante!

La jeune femme décida de prendre un bain, leur fuite périlleuse et la température exécrable de la planète mère lui faisant prendre conscience qu'elle était sale et que ses vêtements étaient souillés.

Elle attendit toutefois quelques minutes, ne voulant pas que sa nouvelle servante temporaire soit déconcertée par son absence de la pièce principale quand elle arriverait.

Elle déposa donc sur une table le petit sac de ses effets personnels et elle marcha jusqu'à la grande fenêtre, savourant la vue de l'immensité noire parsemée d'étoiles.

Elle remarqua cependant que le vaisseau n'était pas encore entré en hyperespace...

L'équipage de Todd devait être en train d'analyser et de régler les problèmes inhérents.

Mais elle vit sortir de très nombreux darts qui virevoltèrent autour de la ruche pour surveiller l'approche d'ennemis éventuels, prêts à protéger leur alliance au besoin...et vu le nombre de darts bourdonnants autour de la ruche, Sara vit le sérieux que Todd apportait à la menace du Concile.

Le petit signal signifiant que quelqu'un était à la porte retentit.

Depuis sa maladie, seulement Todd, Méroc, sa servante et bien sûr elle-même étaient autorisés à entrer le code d'ouverture de la porte, personne d'autre.

Sara alla jusqu'au panneau de contrôle et y passa sa main. Les portes glissèrent pour révéler une jeune femme d'une beauté saisissante.

Une grande majorité des adoratrices portait leur chevelure très longue...celle-ci ne faisait pas exception.

Tout comme Dyalla, la femme devant elle - qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Sara - avait des cheveux noirs et lisses qui lui tombaient dans le milieu du dos, portant deux petites tresses à la mode wraith qui se réunissaient sur le dessus de la tête. Mais là s'arrêtait la comparaison.

La jeune femme était de type asiatique ou plutôt indien, Sara n'en était pas sûre...

En fait, si Sara aurait pu la comparer aux ethnies terriennes, elle aurait situé la jeune femme comme une habitante des îles de la Polynésie.

Pas tout-à-fait cependant, car ses traits présentaient un métissage avec un parent caucasien. En effet, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu tirant sur une stupéfiante couleur violette, chose que l'on voyait rarement même sur terre.

Les cils étaient longs et fournis, la bouche grande mais les lèvres minces et roses.

Elle était un peu plus petite que Sara (cette dernière faisant 1 mètre 72). Le visage était oblong et les yeux grands, quoique se terminant en amande. Son teint de peau était très attrayant aussi...un peu du même beige doré que la peau de Teyla Emmagan d'Athos.

Aussitôt que Sara ouvrit la porte, elle n'eut que quelques secondes pour prendre connaissance des traits et de la silhouette élancée de la jeune femme qui s'inclina aussitôt avec respect, quoiqu'un sourire discret toucha le coin de ses yeux et détendit ses traits.

Sara l'adora aussitôt.

-Compagne...je suis venue tel que me l'a demandé le Commandant et ordonné mon Maître. Je me nomme Althéa.

Sara poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Pour faire changement des autres adorateurs, il n'y avait pas chez cette fille le coup d'oeil de curiosité morbide ni même de condescendance méprisante que lui démontrait habituellement les humains et humaines faisant partie du lot d'adorateurs de la ruche. Même le ton de voix de la jeune femme était joyeux, respectueux certes mais avec un ton amical, la voix gentille niant les mots protocolaires attachés à l'ordre reçu de son Maître et de Todd.

Cette femme avait vraiment envie d'être ici! décida Sara.

Elle resterait cependant sur ses gardes...Todd lui avait maintes fois répété de demeurer celleen charge, d'être prudente avec les serviteurs et de ne pas nouer de liens trop amicaux, de faire attention à tout ce qu'elle dirait devant eux...(ce qui était diablement fatiguant à la longue!).

Elle se sentait donc si seule la plupart du temps en tant qu'humaine sur ce vaisseau, étant pourtant entourée de plusieurs représentants de sa propre espèce!

Elle vit que l'adoratrice attendait sa permission pour entrer. Elle sortit donc de sa rêverie et s'écarta pour lui permettre l'accès:

-Oh, mais tu peux entrer, Althéa.

Une fois que ce fut fait, la jeune femme s'inclina encore une fois.

-Merci, Compagne...

-Je t'en prie, appelles-moi simplement Sara! dit-elle en pointant sa propre poitrine du doigt et en lui souriant largement.

Sara se fiait à son propre instinct et décida qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de se montrer distante et inabordable avec cette jeune femme qui lui faisait bonne impression au premier abord.

-Fort bien...Sara, répondit Althéa. Alors dites-moi simplement ce que je peux faire pour vous aider?

Sara fit visuellement le tour des quartiers qu'elle partageait avec Todd.

Le ménage y avait été fait d'une manière exemplaire et même en allant à la salle de bain tout à l'heure, elle avait vu que rien ne manquait. Ni savon, shampoing et nouvelles serviettes de bain.

-Je ne sais trop, Althéa. Rien ne manque ici. Je m'apprêtais à prendre un bain, mais j'ai l'habitude de me laver seule, rajouta-t-elle hâtivement, pensant tout-à-coup au grand wraith avec qui elle prenait parfois un long bain et qui tenait à passer sur son corps le gant de toilette...e_t cela se terminait souvent bien différemment!_

-Enfin...la plupart du temps! ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter en rougissant légèrement.

-Bien. Alors je peux peut-être aller vous chercher un plateau-repas que vous prendrez après votre bain?...permettez-moi aussi de vous proposer un massage. Je suis très douée, d'après mon Maître...ajouta ingénument Althéa.

Sara ne put s'empêcher de voir dans sa tête l'image du visage circonspect et hautain du Second, se demandant s'il réussissait réellement à se détendre sous les mains expertes de cette belle humaine?..._mmmmm que n'aurait-elle pas donné_ _pour être une petite souris pendant un moment et observer cette scène?_

Elle retint un gloussement malicieux et retourna son attention vers Althéa:

-Je ne demande pas mieux! Les dernières heures ont été...disons stressantes et pénibles.

"_Et les prochaines risquent de l'être également!" _pensa-t-elle, son humeur légèrement assombrie. Elle se secoua:

-Bon...alors je vais prendre ce bain et tu me masseras après. Je prendrai le repas plus tard, mais je ne veux rien de lourd surtout!

Althéa la gratifia d'un doux sourire enjoué et s'inclina:

-D'accord, Comp-..euh, Sara. Je vous laisse en toute intimité et reviendrai plus tard...

Une fois la jeune femme sortie, Sara se sentit mieux dès qu'elle eût enlevé ses vêtements. Elle plongea son corps trop maigre et éreinté dans les eaux bleu sombre aux vertus apaisantes.

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta brièvement de joindre Todd par le lien...

Le wraith la laissa entrer. Elle le sentait encore tendu par l'inquiétude et le stress du travail à accomplir en vue de réparer le système hyperspatial.

Elle comprit que la ruche ferait des petits sauts de quelques heures en hyperespace mais en sortirait souvent pour économiser leur énergie. Ils suivaient la route envisagée et bien que cela leur prendrait plus de temps pour se rendre sur la planète de la Matriarche, de hautes mesures de sécurité (comme ces darts patrouillant tout autour du vaisseau-ruche) avaient été mises en place en cas d'attaque.

L'autre partie du message qu'il lui envoya par le lien lui plut moins...

Il lui _ordonnait_ dès à présent de ne pas la contacter par leur connexion, à moins d'un danger extrême_..._et cela jusqu'à ce qu'il la recontacte lui-même ou ait terminé sa réunion de travail et vienne la rejoindre en personne.

Elle vit brièvement dans sa tête l'image d'un wraith...elle chercha d'abord de qui il s'agissait parmi ceux qu'elle avait vu sur cette ruche depuis qu'elle y vivait.

Ah oui! C'était l'Instructeur...

En fait, Sara se souvenait qu'il lui avait coupé le souffle la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Ce wraith était presque aussi grand que Todd...mais son élégance et son style était particulier!

Il portait sur ses traits, sur sa silhouette et surtout dans ses manières et sa démarche un panache royal et condescendant envers tous les membres de moins haut rang que lui sur le vaisseau...et que dire du genre humain qu'il utilisait certes, mais qu'il méprisait au plus haut point!

C'était un wraith apprécié à cause de ses habiletés au combat qui l'avait amené à être le premier choix pour entraîner les jeunes recrues du vaisseau.

Il ne faisait cependant pas partie de la haute caste comme Todd ni ne devait dépasser 2,000 ans d'âge, ce qui était la norme pour les wraith dits "jeunes".

Sara l'avait vu à l'oeuvre dans l'arène de combat. Il était simplement stupéfiant et elle ne l'avait jamais vu perdre!

Incidemment elle se souvenait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle s'était arrêtée à la salle d'entraînement pour regarder le ballet étrange, magnifique et trop rapide des wraith se battant entre eux pour se pratiquer, elle y avait aperçue la jeune Dyalla qui fixait l'Instructeur, bouche béante d'admiration...

Sara devait avouer qu'il y avait de quoi! Non seulement son agilité et ses manières étaient-elles adroites, émérites et fascinantes à observer, mais le grand mâle lui-même était splendide.

Toute caractéristique générale des wraith était simplement plus accentuée chez lui. Sa silhouette plus élancée et élégante, sa chevelure bien coiffée, plus longue , brillante et lisse, ses yeux d'un vert ambre plus lumineux, son nez et ses traits aristocratiques et parfaits, ses dents très blanches, sans compter cette grande bouche sensuelle et noble.

Même sa voix était calme, envoûtante et bien moins rauque que celle de la plupart de ceux de son espèce.

Sara perçut un grondement de jalousie qui passa dans leur connexion et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle frotta son esprit tout contre l'égo possessif de "son" wraith pour le rassurer...on pouvait bien magasiner sans essayer et acheter et ne faire que regarder! lui susurra-t-elle par leur connexion.

Todd était perplexe quant au mot "magasiner" qu'elle devrait lui expliquer plus tard.

Elle continua de contempler l'image de l'Instructeur dans l'esprit de Todd, se demandant pourquoi il hantait les pensées de son wraith en ce moment?

Sa beauté était saisissante...pas étonnant que Dyalla se soit sentie envoûté par lui, se dit-elle.

Mais elle se souvint aussi de l'arrogance et surtout de la cruauté de ce wraith qui avait réclamé la jeune fille si violemment. Elle l'avait soignée et en avait parlé à Todd.

Il était déjà membre de cette ruche quand Todd en avait pris le contrôle.

Puis Sara comprit pourquoi il était au-devant des pensées du Commandant.

Il faisait partie du complot!

Elle fut frappée par la colère et le besoin de vengeance qui saisirent Todd dès que l'image projetée s'embrouilla.

C'était donc lui, le traître qui avait comploté et saboté leur ruche! Probablement avait-il agi aussi sous les ordres de la reine, avec quelques autres complices.

Todd referma aussitôt son esprit mais Sara eut tout de même le temps de se demander qui donc était encore coupable parmi l'équipage, mais surtout quels humains parmi les adorateurs lui avaient porté assistance dans son acte de rébellion? Est-ce que Dyalla aurait pu...? Non! souhaitat aussitôt Sara, cette fille était si jeune et si naïve. Si elle avait eu quelque chose à y voir, c'était probablement à cause de l'influence néfaste de l'Instructeur...

Peut-être que la raison de l'absence de Dyalla dans leurs quartiers était parce qu'elle faisait partie du complot? Peut-être pourrait-elle plaider pour elle, dès le retour de Todd à ses côtés?

Elle devina que l'heure qui viendrait en serait une de "discipline" ou plutôt de vengeance, tuant ainsi dans l'oeuf une mutinerie que Todd devrait annihiler, avant qu'elle ne devienne hors de proportion...de là son instruction pour qu'elle ne cherche pas à le contacter mentalement.

Sara décida de chasser ses pensées de son esprit. C'était la loi de la jungle qui prévalait ici. Il n'y avait aucun pardon pour ce que les conspirateurs avaient fait. Même les humains au service des wraith ne pouvaient se défendre et risquaient de payer de leur vie la moindre erreur...et une trahison en était une de taille!

Sortant enfin du bain elle se couvrit de sa serviette et marcha vers la porte à temps pour permettre l'admission de leurs quartiers à Althéa qui était de retour.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

-Alors, dis-moi depuis combien de temps tu sers les wraith?

Sara n'avait pu empêcher ce trait de curiosité. Le comportement ouvert et la gentillesse d'Althéa lui indiquaient qu'elle ne serait pas réticente comme les autres adoratrices à répondre à ses questions.

Les mains de la jeune femme étaient divines sur les muscles de ses épaules. Elle n'avait pas du tout exagéré ses qualités en tant que masseuse!

-Mon monde a été cueilli il y a cinq ans, dit Althéa...mais c'est le deuxième Maître que je sers. Le premier était, disons...plus...rude.

Le ton de voix de la jeune femme était prudent...elle était réticente à critiquer la manière d'être des wraith.

Pourtant, Sara n'avait pas manqué de voir la longue cicatrice qui courait de son aisselle jusqu'au creux de son coude à l'intérieur de son avant-bras quand la jeune adoratrice avait enlevé sa blouse pour ne rester qu'en top sans manche, se mettant à l'aise en vue du massage.

Sara, étendue sur le ventre, étira un doigt de sa main allongée sur le côté, indiquant la cicatrice:

-C'est lui qui t'a fait ça? demanda-t-elle.

L'adoratrice hocha la tête.

-Oui, fit-elle...une punition bien méritée pour mon incompétence du début. Mais mon Maître actuel me traite vraiment bien!

Sara dut s'avouer qu'elle était heureuse de savoir que Kenny ne maltraitait pas sa servante. Mais le fait que la cicatrice était toujours bel et bien là indiquait aussi à la jeune femme que le Second ne croyait pas les humains digne du Cadeau de Vie, qui aurait soigné tout ça sans laisser aucune trace.

-Parles-moi de ton monde, Althéa. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, bien sûr!

Les mains expertes se crispèrent légèrement sur son cou, mais reprirent le massage comme si de rien n'était.

-Oh...ma planète s'appelle Tolanna. C'est un monde très montagneux, la végétation en est luxuriante. Tout y est gigantesque!...les arbres, les feuilles, même les fleurs. La jungle est peuplée d'animaux sauvages, surtout des félins. L'attaque mortelle de l'un d'eux était souvent la première cause de mort accidentelle parmi les miens...nous étions avant tout des chasseurs. Il n'y a aucune grande ville chez nous, mais plutôt de très petits villages dont les habitations sont bâties en cercle dans le centre de la forêt qui nous fournit tout ce dont nous avons besoin.

Sara réfléchit. Cela ressemblait presque trait pour trait à la planète ZXP-193. Elle se souvenait d'une exploration effectuée à cet endroit mais ils étaient arrivés trop tard...deux des villages qu'ils avaient découverts avaient été cueillis. Les quelques humains qui s'en étaient sortis étaient effectivement d'une race ressemblant étrangement à certaines tribus des îles polynésiennes.

-Les Maîtres sont arrivés il y a cinq ans, continuait Althéa. Je me suis enfuie dans la forêt avec mon père, ma mère et mon frère, mais un rayon nous a cueillit en chemin. Le dart nous a déposés sur la ruche et quand je me suis réveillée, ma famille avait disparu. J'étais avec un petit groupe de cinq jeunes femmes de mon village. Des wraith sont venus pour choisir chacun leur future adoratrice. J'ai d'abord eu comme premier Maître l'ancien Commandant de cette ruche...

-Cela n'a pas dû être facile, commenta Sara.

Elle remarqua que l'histoire racontée était identique à celle des rescapés miraculés qu'ils avaient parfois sauvés après une cueillette. Tant que le processus de "convertir" un humain en adorateur n'était pas commencé, ce dernier n'avait pas encore le cerveau lavé et pouvait être récupéré.

Althéa ne disait mot.

-Et...ta famille, tu les as revus, Althéa? continua Sara.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher cette curiosité morbide, s'étant toujours demandé pourquoi un adorateur choisissait volontairement de servir les wraith qui étaient les assassins de ceux qu'il avait aimés? Et cette jeune femme n'avait apparemment pas subi la méthode de transformation que certains wraith appliquaient pour les soumettre, soit aspirer la vie puis la redonner ensuite à plusieurs reprises, pour briser l'humain et l'asservir.

-Non, jamais, dit Althéa d'un ton monocorde. Ils ont soit servi de nourriture ou bien ont été dirigés vers une autre ruche pour servir d'autres Maîtres...

….et tout cela était dit sans émotion! pensa tristement Sara, confuse, qui fut heureuse d'avoir la tête baissée pour qu'Althéa ne voit pas l'expression d'horreur et de perplexité sur ses traits.

-J'ai eu l'honneur de retenir l'attention du Commandant, continua la jeune femme d'un ton fier. Je l'ai servi jusqu'à ce cette ruche soit réquisitionnée par le Commandant actuel. En fait, les choses se sont améliorées grandement pour tous les wraith et les humains depuis qu'il est aux commandes! Notre Commandant est d'une intelligence et d'une ingéniosité remarquable...et il réprouve toute cruauté inutile.

Malgré que la jeune adoratrice n'aurait jamais dit du mal de Todd, vu qu'elle était en train de donner des soins à sa Compagne, ce fut un baume sur le coeur de Sara de savoir que le nouveau Commandant avait fait grande impression parmi les adorateurs de la ruche et surtout qu'il se montrait juste et magnanime.

Pourtant actuellement, il devait être en train de punir des coupables! Mais Sara savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait extirper toutes les racines de la trahison et surtout ne montrer aucune faiblesse. Tel était le monde des wraith!

Tout ça la rendait quand même perplexe...pourquoi donc ces adoratrices, "adoraient-elles" justement ceux qui avaient cueilli leur planète, avaient tué tout ceux qu'elles aimaient et les servaient-elles sans y voir aucun paradoxe? (bien sûr elle pensait à celles qui le faisaient librement).

-Comment se passent les choses avec le Second? demanda Sara, ne pouvant taire sa curiosité.

Elle souhaitait savoir si la relation entre Kenny et Althéa était semblable à celle qu'elle avait avec Todd, bien qu'elle en doutait fortement.

-Oh! J'ai été vraiment honorée quand il m'a choisie parmi les autres après que les wraith eurent fait l'inventaire du stock humain sur cette ruche, continua Althéa, apparemment inconsciente ou indifférente au fait qu'elle se comparait, ainsi que ses consoeurs et confrères humains, à du simple bétail! Le Sous-Commandant est un être avisé et brillant...je suis heureuse de répondre au moindre de ses désirs.

C'était incroyable! se disait Sara, à quel point la notion de bonheur était galvaudée dans ce cas, fit-elle en hochant mentalement la tête.

-Mais Althéa? osa-t-elle finalement. Les wraith ont saccagé ton monde, ta planète si belle et si sauvage! Ils ont enlevés des jeunes hommes et jeune femmes comme toi pour assouvir soit leur faim ou les tourner en esclaves...ils ont probablement tué ta famille, et toi tu te dis "heureuse" de les servir?

Le massage dans son dos s'arrêta subitement.

-Les wraith sont les Maîtres de l'univers dans cette galaxie, fit la voix de la jeune adoratrice, cette fois-ci tremblante et indignée du sacrilège dans les paroles de Sara. Ils sont au-dessus de la chaîne alimentaire, tout comme les lions le sont pour tout autre animal de la jungle sur Tolanna. Nos dieux nous apprennent qu'il nous faut nous soumettre et accepter cette réalité, même si ça signifie qu'ils nous sont supérieurs et ont droit de vie ou de mort sur nous. Oui, il se peut que les membres de ma famille soit tous morts, mais ils auraient pu mourir au cours d'une chasse ou de maladie. Mais moi, on m'a permis de vivre et de servir...tel était la voie du destin!

Il y eut une pause et Sara se retourna légèrement sur le côté pour observer le visage recouvert d'un grand calme de la jeune femme.

-Oui! continua-t-elle, je suis "heureuse" comme vous dites de me soumettre à mon Maître que j'adore de tout mon coeur et pour lequel je donnerais ma vie. Il me permet de vivre pour l'honorer et de participer à la mission de cette ruche.

Sara soupira...le lavage de cerveau était bien plus puissant qu'elle ne l'eut cru!

-Mais vous-même, _Compagne..._n'avez-vous pas été grandement honorée en étant choisie pour remplir la position la plus illustre parmi les nôtres, humains adorateurs? Et ceci pour le wraith le plus puissant de cette alliance?

Le ton de la jeune femme semblait confus, comme si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sara avait critiqué la façon des Maîtres, mais était tout de même la plus choyée parmi les adoratrices.

Sara se rappela à ce moment-là sa place auprès de Todd et tout ce qu'elle venait de dire devait sembler en effet bien étrange à Althéa!

-Je te demande pardon, Althéa. J'ai...un peu trop poussé sur les questions pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Je ne voulais pas te froisser ou te critiquer. Mais dans le monde d'où je viens, les notions de liberté et d'égalité sont vraiment très importantes...ce sont des valeurs fondamentales que nous défendons même au prix de nos vies. Bon, je sais que tu dois te demander alors ce que je fais ici, mais...

Elle soupira, se rendant compte subitement que la jeune femme ne pourrait jamais comprendre réellement les humains de la Terre. Ils étaient vraiment trop différents de ceux de la galaxie de Pégase.

-J'aime To..le Commandant, continua Sara et elle vit le front plissé de la jeune femme se détendre soudain. Un petit sourire gratifia ses minces lèvres roses. La jeune adoratrice hocha la tête, comme si la notion d'amour était soudain tout ce qu'il fallait dire pour se faire comprendre!

Sara se dit qu'elle devait être amoureuse de Kenny...mais la pauvre, bien que recevant les faveurs du Second, n'avait pas la chance d'avoir la même relation si intense et le lien profond qu'il y avait entre elle et "son" wraith.

Althéa continua le massage et Sara changea de sujet, réalisant qu'elle pourrait probablement avoir une certaine relation amicale avec la jeune femme...en autant qu'elle évite désormais le sujet brûlant de l'adoration des wraith!

_()()()()()()()()()()_

Certains wraith aimaient vraiment mettre à mort leurs subordonnés qui les avaient déçus ou pire, trahis...

Leurs instincts de prédateur et la cruauté, l'agressivité naturelle des wraith ainsi que leur esprit de compétition en était la cause.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Todd.

Généralement il en était profondément ennuyé. Mais la discipline devait régner et toute velléité de rébellion éliminée à la source! La loi chez les wraith était sévère, l'unique sentence à un manquement à la loyauté envers un supérieur était la mort.

C'était peut-être dur, mais c'était ça ou encourager d'autres wraith à tenter un autre coup d'état, car vous étiez vu comme faible en montrant de l'indulgence ou de la pitié envers le traître.

Todd, bien qu'en colère contre l'Instructeur, trouva très peu de plaisir à l'exécuter.

La mise à mort pour trahison eut lieu devant le Second et une dizaine d'officiers subalternes.

Par son manque de loyauté et le mauvais choix qu'il avait fait de servir la Reine plutôt que son Commandant, servant ses propres ambitions et débauchant ainsi quelques adorateurs au passage, l'Instructeur avait causé la mort du Troisième officier, de quelques jeunes sous-officiers efficaces de la ruche de Todd ainsi que de beaucoup trop de drones.

Todd aspira la vie de l'Instructeur en le faisant lentement pour lui infliger le plus de souffrance possible...non pas tellement par cruauté ou fureur, mais parce que la mesure devait être exemplaire pour dissuader d'autres subordonnés d'avoir l'audace de se rebeller contre leur Commandant.

L'Instructeur fut défiant jusqu'à la fin mais eut la décence et le courage d'accepter tout de même dignement son châtiment. Il se disait qu'il avait joué...et perdu!

Sa mort fut douloureuse et horrible...c'était une honte pour un wraith de mourir de cette façon, sous la main nourricière d'un de leur propre espèce car c'était l'apanage des humains en tant que nourriture!

Après l'exécution que Todd expédia en tout premier lieu pour rétablir l'ordre dans son équipage, le Commandant passa une heure avec le Second qui le mit au courant de sa visite chez les atlantes et des résultats de leurs recherches.

D'apprendre que quelques-uns des hybrides de "Michael" - l'expérience déplorable et ratée des Lantéens - avaient survécu et causaient d'autres problèmes dans la galaxie changea l'ennui de Todd en agacement sérieux et même une rage renaissante.

Comme si le fait que lui et Sara Sheppard avaient maintenant tous deux leur tête mise à prix par le Concile n'était pas assez!

En premier lieu, Todd décida que la première chose à faire était de mettre Sara à l'abri.

Il devait organiser la défense de son alliance et si besoin porter un coup fatal aux troupes du Concile. Il ordonna donc à son Second de mettre le cap sur la planète mère pour confier la protection de sa Compagne à sa Matriarche.

Mais le sous-commandant lui donna aussi un autre sujet de préoccupation dont il devait s'occuper: Dyalla, la servante de Sara!

_La jeune adoratrice avait été retrouvée sur une planète reconnue comme un haut-lieu d'adorateurs de wraith. Elle avait quitté la planète du Concile par ses propres moyens et s'était rendue d'elle-même au chef des adorateurs...ce dernier avait prévenu l'officier wraith en charge de la base de cette planète. Cet officier avait fait embarquer la jeune humaine avec le contingent d'humains cueillis sur leur vaisseau-ruche et elle avait été retournée à sa propre ruche. _

_Le Second avait interrogé la jeune fille, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle n'était pas revenue avec le Commandant et son équipage comme prévue, en tant que servante de la Compagne._

_Dyalla avait dû confesser la tentative de meurtre sur sa personne par l'Instructeur qui avait voulu se débarrasser d'elle...ensuite elle était devenue complètement incohérente et trop effrayée pour en expliquer les raisons._

_Trouvant son esprit en chaos complet et soupçonnant qu'elle avait été probablement l'instrument choisi par l'Instructeur qui avait comploté contre son Commandant, le Second décida de laisser son Commandant l'interroger plus tard et d'emprisonner Dyalla._

A ces nouvelles, Todd soupira.

Lorsqu'il avait eu ses propres doutes, il aurait dû trouver lui-même le temps de sonder la jeune fille qu'il avait trouvé perturbée et nerveuse, soupçonnant qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Mais il avait manqué de temps. Cependant, son instinct s'était révélé exact...elle avait dû se laisser utiliser par l'Instructeur qui l'avait annexée à son harem!

Sous aucun prétexte il ne devait laisser Sara se connecter avec lui alors qu'il devait interroger la jeune servante. Il ordonna au Second de la faire venir dans une salle annexe près du pont de commandement...

Il allait lui-même prendre ce problème en main et finir ce qu'il avait commencé il y a quelques jours avant d'être interrompu: la sonder pour découvrir à quel degré était son implication dans le complot!

_0000000000_

Dyalla était frigorifiée par la peur...

Deux drones étaient venus tout à l'heure la délivrer de sa prison aux barreaux de toile organique. Elle avait deviné que le Commandant devait être de retour et qu'elle allait comparaître devant lui!

_Lorsque la jeune adoratrice avait enfin rejoint la partie de la ville qu'on appelait la vieille cité, elle avait trouvé et rejoint l'aire de transport. Découragée de constater que l'alliance wraith qui avait recueilli les fugitifs avait déjà quitté la planète, elle avait parlé avec un jeune adorateur humain qui servait un sous-officier wraith affecté aux transports. _

_Il lui expliqua que le Troisième Officier du Commandant ainsi que quelques-uns de ses jeunes officiers subalternes et plusieurs drones avaient été éliminés pendant un traquenard...elle arrivait donc trop tard pour se joindre au Commandant et à sa Compagne ainsi que pour le prévenir de la trahison complotée par l'Instructeur. _

_Elle se faufila donc dans un transport qui menait des adorateurs vers la planète Endorra où se basait une faction d'adorateurs de wraith et une partie de leur réserve alimentaire. _

_Rendue là, elle se rendit à un officier qui, perplexe en écoutant son histoire (bien sûr elle abrégea en indiquant que l'Instructeur voulait trahir son Commandant et qu'elle devait absolument le prévenir aussitôt que possible, omettant volontairement de dire qu'elle avait à sa grande honte été un des instruments de ce complot!). L'officier la crut à demi mais comme son alliance était favorable à celle de l'Aîné, il lui permit de monter à bord avec les derniers humains cueillis et la remit ensuite au Second de Todd._

Et la voilà maintenant, debout à quelques mètres, plantée seule au milieu de la salle devant le Commandant qu'elle a trahi pour les beaux yeux de ce salaud d'Instructeur, se disait-elle...ayant refusé d'accepter son simple destin de reproductrice.

La jeune fille vacilla légèrement puis se força à reprendre contenance. Dans la pièce, il n'y avait qu'elle, le Commandant et son Second qui lui serviraient de juges.

Todd ne ressentait aucune compassion...il resta assis nonchalamment sur son siège à l'entrée de Dyalla, poussée rudement au centre de la salle par un drone.

Les traits du Commandant étaient impassibles et ses yeux étrécis alors qu'il observait la jeune femme qui tremblait comme une feuille, bien qu'elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour contrôler ses mouvements involontaires de terreur.

Elle restait les bras ballants, soumise, sa tête inclinée profondément et ses yeux abaissés. Il put ressentir les effluves de sa peur et aussi autre chose...du désespoir, du regret, mais surtout de la honte.

Il prit bien son temps, son Second debout à ses côtés tout aussi imperturbable, l'expression sévère.

-Alors, Dyalla...commença Todd d'un ton tranquille mais dangereux. Mon Second me fait part d'informations très importantes que tu aurais à me communiquer?

Todd vit le regain d'espoir dans la lueur qui apparut au fond des yeux de la jeune adoratrice, mais elle s'éteignit presqu'aussitôt.

Elle avait peut-être espéré que le sous-commandant n'ait pas vu sa trahison et qu'elle pourrait n'expliquer que le strict minimum au Commandant au sujet du complot de l'Instructeur, sans s'impliquer elle-même...

….mais elle savait maintenant que c'était peine perdue. L'Aîné voyait tout et la sonderait sans merci. Elle se décida à faire preuve d'une honnêteté totale, même s'il n'y avait qu'un très mince espoir qu'elle s'en sorte la vie sauve!

-Seigneur...commença-t-elle en s'inclinant encore plus profondément. Je...j'ai tenté de rejoindre le transport qui vous ramenait sur la ruche, vous et la Compagne, mais je...je n'ai pas réussi à vous trouver à temps!

-Et pourquoi cela, femme? Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps en de vaines explications, dit Todd d'un ton fort et agacé.

Il n'avait déjà que trop perdu de temps et il lui tardait de rejoindre Sara pour passer quelques moments avec elle avant qu'il ne rejoigne la planète de la Matriarche à qui il voulait la confier.

Dyalla sentit son front se couvrir de sueur et ses doigts se crispèrent spasmodiquement, mouvement qui n'échappa pas au Commandant.

-L'Instructeur a voulu se débarrasser de moi...par miracle j'ai pu m'échapper mais la Femme de Tête, Néva, a voulu alors me tuer à son tour et nous nous sommes battues! J'ai failli réussir à l'éliminer mais elle s'est enfuie. Je lui ai couru après et..

Elle hoqueta de stupeur et de terreur, interrompue soudainement dans ses explications ardues quand en un temps record, le grand wraith quitta brusquement son siège et s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle en sifflant, le regard menaçant. Comme elle restait figée sur place, le Second qui avait suivi prestement son supérieur lui ordonna:

-A genoux devant ton Commandant, humaine!

Ce qu'elle fit immédiatement, sa tête inclinée et ses mains sur les côtés en un geste de supplique.

Todd n'avait ni le goût ni la patience de perdre un temps précieux à écouter les paroles de cette femme incohérente. Il décida donc de la sonder tout de suite. Il se pencha et d'un geste rude, releva son menton et la força à garder le regard de ses yeux dans les siens, sombres et impitoyables:

« Les souvenirs de Dyalla se mirent à défiler...les traits crispés du visage de la jeune fille révélaient la souffrance qu'elle endurait, malgré le fait qu'elle avait ouvert pleinement son esprit au wraith:

…_..La balustrade au-dessus de la salle d'entraînement de l'équipage...la jeune adoratrice admirant la grâce de l'Instructeur alors qu'il se battait avec d'autres wraith pour les entraîner. Ses sentiments ouverts pour lui, son désir exacerbé..._

…_.le Maître de combat rejoignant la jeune femme et la sondant, découvrant sa déception reliée à son sort et aussi son désir envers lui, mais surtout le fait qu'elle était désormais la nouvelle servante de la Compagne du Commandant...sa frustration de ne pas vivre une relation aussi intense que celle de cette humaine qui avait surpassé de beaucoup les échelons de la hiérarchie habituelle parmi les rangs des adoratrices... _

…_.l'Instructeur, ambitieux et vorace, décidant qu'il peut utiliser cette jeune humaine et la séduisant...»_

-Ah, voilà! découvrait Todd...ce que la jeune écervelée cherchait à lui cacher quand il avait été sur le point de la sonder!

Son désir d'être plus qu'une simple reproductrice pour le cheptel humain et de devenir la concubine d'un Maître wraith, en l'occurrence l'Instructeur, l'objet de son désir. Sa naïveté en croyant qu'elle serait pour lui plus qu'un outil de désir ou pour ses manigances...

_«….l'innocence de la jeune fille servant aux fins traîtresses du wraith qui avait comploté également avec l'aide de Néva, celle qui avait été mise au premier rang de favorite potentielle avant que Todd n'en décide autrement et ne choisisse Sara Sheppard à sa place..._

…_.les manigances des deux humaines au service de l'Instructeur et bien sûr, comme il s'y attendait, l'implication de la reine..._

_...l'intention du wraith de se servir de Dyalla pour le neutraliser à l'aide d'un produit volé dans les laboratoires, mais l'échec menant à la colère de l'Instructeur et de Néva qui avaient tous deux attaqué la jeune adoratrice, forçant celle-ci à se défendre en lançant le contenu de la fiole sur le wraith, ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie. L'attaque de Néva et Dyalla se défendant avec la dague mais la Femme de Tête s'enfuyant, forçant la jeune fille à la poursuivre, mais trop tard... elle avait perdu de vue Néva qui avait réussi à lui échapper...»_

A genoux par terre, Dyalla se débattait maintenant sous la douleur et son corps se tassa alors que la sueur coulait de son front, le long de son visage. Mais Todd _**devait**_ savoir!

«…._le désespoir de Dyalla qui avait finalement compris ce qu'elle avait fait, sa peur d'être retrouvée par l'Instructeur (qu'elle avait attaqué, qui l'avait abusé et trahi), surmontée et remplacée soudain par la désillusion, le regret, et finalement la honte..._

…_..honte qui la mena à la décision d'aller trouver le Commandant et Sara Sheppard pour confesser ce qu'elle avait fait, mais surtout les aviser du complot monté par l'Instructeur et la Reine.._.».

Todd en avait assez vu.

Il relâcha brutalement l'étreinte de son esprit sur celui de la jeune fille qui s'effondra aussitôt sur le sol comme une chiffe molle, laissant échapper un gémissement de soulagement. Elle se remit aussitôt droite sur ses genoux, levant la tête à demi et n'osant lever les yeux, son corps raide et tendu, attendant le verdict final.

-Trop tard...vint finalement la voix du Commandant avec une note fataliste. Le Second m'avait déjà mis au courant de la traîtrise de ce wraith et il a déjà reçu son châtiment! Tu as fait le mauvais choix, femme. Certes, la naïveté de ta jeunesse et ta stupidité pourraient être des excuses, mais tu connais le monde des wraith que tu sers et auquel tu dois une loyauté et une obéissance absolue! Quel dommage...continua le wraith. Ton lignage est méritoire et connaît une histoire étroite avec les wraith...il est reconnu pour son adoration et sa fidélité indéfectible. Du moins...il l'était jusqu'ici!

Cette fois, les larmes s'étaient mêlées à la sueur coulant sur le visage de Dyalla. Honteuse, elle venait également de comprendre qu'elle était arrivée trop tard pour prévenir l'Aîné et que bien qu'elle regrettait ardemment le jeu dans lequel elle s'était embarqué, le Commandant ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Todd soupira intérieurement. Il lui était pénible de devoir punir une aussi jeune fille, sachant qu'elle avait été victime de son désir et de son ambition...

...et le ciel savait comment un wraith pouvait «convertir» aisément une humaine et l'aveugler pour qu'elle lui soit loyale et réponde à ses moindres désirs!...qu'ils soient physiques ou bien pour servir ses ambitions.

Dans ce cas-ci, l'Instructeur avait implicitement séduit Dyalla en lui laissant miroiter une position plus avantageuse, l'attirant également pour qu'elle partage son lit. Pour lui, elle s'était détournée de ses devoirs envers sa maîtresse et aussi de son obéissance totale envers lui-même. Malgré les excuses de sa naïveté et de sa jeunesse, elle _**savait **_ ce qui pourrait lui arriver si elle se faisait prendre!

Il lut dans l'esprit de son Second le dégoût et le mépris envers cette humaine et aussi son verdict immédiat: la mort.

C'est également ce qu'il devrait décider pensa-t-il, mais il voyait déjà Sara s'opposer, plaider pour la petite servante écervelée, mettre en avant l'influence immense et diabolique de l'Instructeur qui l'avait séduit, l'alléchant avec un avenir plus excitant que celui de simple reproductrice...

Il valait donc mieux que Sara ne sache pas ce qui était arrivé à sa servante.

Il s'approcha de Dyalla et vit celle-ci se tasser et se mettre à trembler...elle osa pourtant relever son menton avec courage.

-Dyalla, tu m'as déçu...commença Todd. Tu as trahi non seulement ta maîtresse et moi-même, mais également toute ta lignée qui est depuis longtemps au service de ma Maison. Tu as dédaigné un destin honorable et bien que j'admette que l'Instructeur t'ait aveuglé en se servant de ta jeunesse et aussi de ton ambition pour servir les siennes, tu savais pourtant ce que tu faisais.

Les traits du Commandant étaient froids, accusateurs...effrayants!

Dyalla eut un sanglot et baissa de nouveau les yeux, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Il fut tenté. Les effluves de la peur montant d'elle étaient presque irrésistibles...sa jeune énergie, sa soumission totale...elle savait qu'aucun pardon ne lui serait accordé! Quel délice ce serait s'il aspirait sa vie, là, maintenant...

Mais il n'était pas vraiment affamé...il s'était déjà repu de la vie du traître.

Ennuyé, il repensa encore à Sara...

Il se retourna vers le sous-commandant. Dyalla ne put entendre leur conversation mentale mais devina que le sort en était jeté pour elle.

Todd venait de confier son destin à son Second.

Peu importe qu'il la prenne et la transfère sur une autre ruche, ou bien qu'il la mette en stase dans un des cocons en vue de servir de repas plus tard, elle avait trahi sa lignée et n'était plus digne d'être une reproductrice.

Mais en aucun cas elle ne devrait se retrouver en présence de lui-même ou de sa Compagne. Todd voulait qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue et que tout humain servant sur cette ruche connaisse son sort! Elle serait un exemple à ne PAS suivre.

Le Second hocha brièvement la tête en obéissance à son supérieur et immédiatement, le drone qui attendait silencieusement fut rejoint par un autre et ils tirèrent la jeune fille en larmes sur ses pieds. La tenant fermement par les bras, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Todd se détourna de la jeune fille en caressant pensivement les poils argentés de sa barbe, déjà désintéressé de son sort, réfléchissant aux prochaines étapes de ce qu'il aurait à faire dans les jours suivants.

-Pardon Commandant! dit alors d'une voix tremblante Dyalla, pleine de remords alors qu'on la traînait hors de la salle. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous nuire ni à vous ni à la Compagne!

-Elle t'a toujours bien traité! gronda la voix du Commandant en se retournant brusquement vers elle, ses yeux ambres assombris par le courroux...et je ne crois _pas_ une minute que tu n'aies pas voulu nous nuire...tu aurais pu tuer soit ma Compagne ou moi-même ou peu importe qui l'Instructeur t'aurait désigné pour gagner sa faveur! Tu ne peux nier, je l'ai vu dans ton esprit...

Son ton rageur devint un grondement bas et plein de menace.

-Ton châtiment sera un exemple de ce qui arrive aux humains qui voudraient à l'avenir nous défier et trahir les wraith!

Tout était dit.

Dyalla fut traînée vers la salle des cocons et un des drones l'enfonça tout contre le mur organique qui commença aussitôt à tisser autour d'elle une toile fine...des veines en forme de lianes se tendirent également autour d'elle, certaines plus fines se fixant sur quelques endroits de sa peau avec une petite piqûre de succion qui la fit sursauter. C'était le fluide de survie qui la conserverait en stase jusqu'au moment où elle servirait de nourriture.

Bientôt, la torpeur lui fit fermer les yeux...elle savait qu'elle ressemblerait sous peu aux autres corps en sursis, conservés dans le sommeil de l'inconscience.

Elle s'endormit, son esprit s'engourdissant sur les dernières images de sa honte, de sa déception, même de sa peine à l'annonce de la mort de son Instructeur adoré, même si elle regrettait en ce moment de l'aimer _**encore **_ tout autant!

C'est donc ainsi qu'elle terminerait! pensa-t-elle finalement, juste avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce dans le semblant de bien-être qu'était l'état de stase...

(à suivre)


	27. Chapter 27

_La Compagne_

_Chapitre XXVII_

_**Vaisseau-ruche de Todd...**_

Une fois Althéa partie, Sara était restée étendue sur le lit, savourant les effets encore bienheureux du massage.

Alanguie, son esprit commença à s'évader à la recherche de celui de Todd. Cependant elle s'arrêta à temps, se souvenant tout-à-coup qu'il lui avait ordonné de ne pas se connecter à lui...elle soupira.

Cela devenait une telle habitude de lier son esprit au sien qu'elle devrait se tenir sur ses gardes pour ne pas le faire machinalement!

Elle réalisait qu'il lui fallait bien le laisser s'occuper des affaires courantes et diriger son équipage...il ne fallait pas être devin ou lire dans les esprits pour comprendre que le Second, avec son air volontairement neutre et son attitude prudente et impatiente lorsqu'il les avait rejoint, avait des nouvelles très importantes à communiquer à son Commandant!

Elle soupçonnait qu'à part les réparations à effectuer sur leur vaisseau, Todd devait de toute urgence organiser les ressources disponibles en vue d'une riposte à une attaque probable des forces du Concile. Peut-être aussi prendre connaissance de nouvelles informations scientifiques soit au sujet du rétrovirus ou des avancées de la peste Hoffans, ou des deux.

Elle se mourait d'envie d'en savoir plus au sujet de ces derniers points mais elle se dit que Todd lui communiquerait tout ce qu'elle devait savoir au moment opportun...

….ou plutôt, lui communiquerait_ presque _tout, et au moment où _lui_ le désirerait, se corrigea-t-elle avec un petit rire amer.

Elle n'avait pas osé contester à nouveau la décision de Todd de la renvoyer sur la planète de la Matriarche. Bien qu'elle était remplie d'appréhension à ce sujet, elle décida que malgré sa peur et son chagrin de quitter Todd, elle n'en ferait rien. Il y avait dans la vie qu'elle avait choisi une certaine fatalité et Todd serait de toute façon inflexible...elle l'avait bien vu dans son esprit!

En attendant, elle se languissait de lui. Elle avait décidé de ne remettre aucun vêtement. C'est ainsi qu'elle le recevrait à son retour, toute nue, l'attirant à elle pour passer une toute dernière nuit de passion dans ses bras avant leur séparation.

Le sentiment de détente et de repos ressentit après le massage faisait encore effet...

Oui, la journée avait été difficile mais ce noeud dans son estomac et cette petite nausée agaçante après avoir mangé pourtant légèrement...eux ne voulaient pas disparaître.

Elle réussit pourtant à se glisser dans un sommeil réparateur en attendant le "wraith de sa vie".

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Plus loin, dans les confins du vaisseau-ruche, niveau de la réserve alimentaire humaine...**_

Faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire repérer, Jyrik se déplaçait habilement le long des murs organiques de cette section de la ruche, se servant de son expérience d'ancien coureur et de celle de son statut actuel d'espion pour se rendre sans se faire voir vers le but de sa quête...

Il utilisa toutes les alcôves sombres qui le dissimulaient dans le noir, tous les recoins secrets qui pourraient l'aider à camoufler sa présence aux wraith masqués ou non masqués qui marchaient dans les grands corridors, vaquant à leurs occupations diverses.

Le réseau des informateurs, fournis tout autant des rumeurs, commérages que de faits véridiques avait bien fonctionné encore une fois et Jyrik avait appris il y a moins d'une demi-heure le sort réservé à celle qui prenait toujours une grande place dans son coeur. Malheureusement Méroc n'était pas encore revenu à bord, alors Jyrik devrait mettre seul son plan à exécution.

...et puis étant donné que le Commandant pourrait sonder facilement son Premier Serviteur, l'ancien coureur n'avait aucun désir de compromettre ce dernier en l'impliquant de façon si directe dans son plan de fuite!

Enfin arrivé à destination, Jyrik regarda précautionneusement de gauche à droite, tendit vigilamment l'oreille et ne voyant ni n'entendant de présences dangereuses, - wraith ou humaine - l'homme se glissa sans faire de bruit dans l'immense salle des cocons.

Il dût s'orienter dans les allées sombres en redoublant de précaution...

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup de temps!

D'abord l'endroit était vaste, tellement qu'il ne voyait pas la fin de l'espace devant lui.

Il savait que la réserve alimentaire des wraith était ces temps-ci plutôt dépouillée, le Commandant gardant exprès une limite d'humains pour la consommation, forçant son équipage à survivre durant un plus long laps de temps entre les prises de repas. Il le fallait à cause de cette guerre civile entre les factions, la rareté de la nourriture et surtout cette drogue Hoffans qui infectait les humains et était un danger supplémentaire pour les Maîtres.

Le plan de Jyrik était périlleux, du fait qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où Dyalla était conservée et qu'il perdrait plusieurs minutes à chercher à travers ce labyrinthe le cocon où on l'avait déposée.

Il se donnait une dizaine de minutes pour la trouver, puis à peine cinq minutes pour la délivrer pour ensuite courir vers la sortie sans qu'un wraith ne vienne pour se nourrir, les découvre et les capture ou pire..se nourrir directement des deux fuyards.

Heureux de découvrir qu'aucune présence n'était dans les environs, l'ex-coureur parcourut l'aile des cocons vides et commença à longer le corridor où la nourriture avait été récemment stockée, se demandant s'il aurait la chance de la trouver rapidement ici.

Habituellement les wraith venaient se nourrir plutôt en matinée, au tout début de leur journée de travail mais il y avait quand même le sous-officier responsable de ce secteur qui venait faire sa tournée environ toutes les vingt minutes...

Jyrik avait presque atteint la fin de la première partie de son temps et il regarda la montre rudimentaire qu'il avait volé à un militaire genii il y a longtemps pour confirmer qu'il lui restait exactement dix minutes!

Découragé de ne pas l'avoir encore trouvé, il allait prendre un autre corridor vers une aire plus ancienne quand il remarqua une forme connue qui dormait à travers les toiles d'araignée tissées par dessus la petite silhouette.

Se coeur bondit dans sa poitrine quand il la reconnut aussitôt après avoir stoppée devant l'humaine enfoncée dans le cocon...

C'était bien Dyalla.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Jyrik commença à déchirer la toile alors qu'il regardait toujours de gauche à droite avec vigilance, reprenant les contrôles du règne de ses émotions alors qu'il commença à tirer sur les tentacules légèrement connectées au corps de la jeune fille pour la garder nourrie dans son état de stase.

Il savait que le processus la réveillerait doucement et alors qu'il travaillait pour déchirer le reste de la toile afin de la délivrer, il vit ses yeux s'ouvrir lentement, ciller et commencer à remplacer la brume du sommeil par un état de conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait...mais surtout de ce qui se passait actuellement!

Elle cligna des yeux puis la panique remplit les prunelles de la reproductrice...alors Jyrik plaça vivement sa main pour couvrir la bouche de la jeune fille terrorisée. Il ne manquerait plus que son cri de frayeur n'alerte le sous-officier chargé de surveiller le ravitaillement!

_«...tirée lentement de l'état artificiel de torpeur bienheureuse dans lequel elle était tombée depuis quelques heures Dyalla se réveilla, d'abord confuse, réticente à quitter la douce chaleur qui conservait son corps en attente, son subconscient se sentant tout comme un foetus flottant béatement dans le liquide chaud d'une matrice...mais des mains fébriles étaient en train d'arracher les tentacules et les toiles qui la fixaient au cocon...elle ouvrit des yeux hésitants puis son subconscient fit place soudainement au sens d'une réalité d'abord importune, puis le voile de l'engourdissement se déchira brusquement alors..._

_...qu'elle réalisait subitement que des mains affamées déchiraient la toile qui retenait son corps en état de stase, qu'un **wraith** allait bientôt se nourrir d'elle, aspirer sa vie misérable dans d'horribles souffrances! _

_Son instinct de survie la fit ouvrir la bouche pour pousser un cri d'abord silencieux, mais alors qu'elle retrouvait sa voix pour hurler du peu de force de ses fragiles poumons, elle sentit une forte main s'abattre brutalement sur sa bouche, la bâillonnant immédiatement..._

_Abaissant ses yeux pour apercevoir la main occlusive, Dyalla réalisa que ce n'était pas une longue main pâle et verte garnie d'ongles foncés et de doigts de garde métalliques mais plutôt une main impressionnante certes, mais totalement humaine!_

-Shhhhhhh! dit alors une voix familière. C'est moi, Dyalla. Ne cries pas...ne fais aucun bruit!

Encore terrifiée et confuse, la jeune fille reconnut puis regarda interrogativement l'homme en face d'elle et en conclut que si c'était lui qui était venu la chercher, alors il devait avoir reçu l'ordre de l'emmener vers les quartiers d'un officier wraith qui se régalerait d'elle, qui serait son exécuteur...le Commandant? Son Second?

Mais alors _pourquoi_ Jyrik l'enjoignait-il de ne pas crier et de garder le silence?

-N'aies pas peur, devina l'ex-coureur...je suis ici pour t'aider. Maintenant, je vais retirer ma main mais il faut que tu me promettes de ne PAS hurler, sinon tu vas nous faire repérer!

Dyalla hocha vivement la tête trois fois et ses yeux agrandis d'effroi devinrent soudain calmes, ses pupilles reprenant leur largeur normale...voyant qu'elle avait bien compris, l'homme retira lentement sa main puis s'activa à déchirer le reste de la toile organique recouvrant le bas du corps de la jeune fille.

-Bon. Je vais te sortir d'ici! murmura la voix pressée de Jyrik, mais il faut faire vite. Alors tu vas me suivre tout de suite en ne disant mot et si tout va bien, nous serons tous deux bientôt libres.

Dyalla ne put que hocher la tête, incapable de retrouver sa voix tant sa gorge était contractée par la peur et encore engourdie par l'état de stase.

Tout ce qu'elle savait était que Jyrik risquait sa vie en tentant de la libérer de son funeste destin.

Sortant des restes du cocon et se retrouvant sur ses jambes flageolantes, la jeune fille se servit des bras de l'ex-coureur qui les avait tendu vers elle pour lui assurer de l'équilibre.

Il la maintint droite mais d'un regard la fit attendre alors qu'il étirait le haut de son corps vers un corridor qu'il surveilla pendant quelques secondes, s'assurant qu'aucun wraith ne venait vers eux.

Une fois qu'il fut certain que la voie était libre, Jyrik prit la jeune fille par la taille pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas et ils commencèrent à marcher prudemment vers la sortie...

Jyrik savait qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de temps avant que le sous-officier ne commence à se diriger vers la réserve alimentaire humaine pour faire sa ronde habituelle.

Heureusement il s'était fait des repères - pas facile dans ce dédale d'allées toutes semblables les unes aux autres! - et put retrouver le corridor des cocons dénués de corps en stase, puis le premier corridor qui menait à la sortie de la réserve.

Mais c'est à ce moment que les premiers pas lourds de bottes retentirent près de la porte.

Jyrik stoppa tout de suite et recula vivement dans une des alcôves du mur, repoussant derrière lui la frêle jeune fille pour l'enfoncer dans le cocon derrière eux.

Se sentant soudain claustrophobe, de retour dans la prison contraignante des tentacules qui commençaient à tisser leur toile tout autour de leur deux corps coincés ensemble, Dyalla poussa un petit cri de terreur.

Mais Jyrik dont le visage se trouvait maintenant à quelques pouces du sien riva l'appel au calme et l'avertissement de ses yeux sombres dans les siens...le cri mourut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et elle devint muette, la seule lueur restante dans ses yeux étant sa peur qu'ils soient tous deux découverts. Elle réussit cependant à se maîtriser, comprenant que la témérité et le plan de l'ancien coureur n'auraient servit à rien si par sa faute ils étaient tous deux découverts.

Comme Jyrik l'avait appréhendé, le sous-officier en charge commençait nonchalamment sa patrouille...

Il avait cru avoir le temps d'effectuer son sauvetage avant que le wraith n'apparaisse dans la réserve alimentaire, mais malheureusement cela lui avait prit trop de temps pour découvrir le cocon où avait été placé Dyalla.

Ils devraient donc attendre et l'homme se croisa les doigts en espérant que le sous-officier n'ait point la malencontreuse idée de sonder mentalement l'espace pour tenter de découvrir une quelconque anomalie, telle qu'une présence humaine dont la conscience n'était pas enfoncée dans un état de stase.

Jyrik savait que seulement deux sous-officiers étaient responsables de cette aire de la ruche.

L'un d'entre eux était très méticuleux et vigilant et sonderait inexorablement les murs et les cocons et les découvrirait certainement...alors il pourrait dire adieu à sa vie et celle de Dyalla serait également prise, mais tel était le risque qu'il avait accepté lorsque lui et Méroc avaient tous deux comploté, au cas où la jeune reproductrice serait accusée de trahison et condamnée!

Mais heureusement, alors que le deuxième sous-officier qu'il connaissait passait devant le mur où leur deux corps étaient encastrés, Jyrik reconnut entre ses paupières entrouvertes l'autre wraith qui était beaucoup moins scrupuleux avec les protocoles de sécurité.

Cet individu était lent, visiblement las de cette tâche ennuyeuse à laquelle il avait été relégué, probablement parce qu'il était moins intelligent et plus fainéant que ces congénères, voire pas du tout motivé par son ambition personnelle...

Jyrik poussa un soupir étouffé de soulagement alors que le sous-officier passait avec son air habituel ennuyé devant le mur où lui et Dyalla étaient dissimulés.

Une fois que l'écho des pas bottés eut disparu, Jyrik se mit aussitôt en action.

Il sortit de derrière son dos une lame avec laquelle il commença méticuleusement à couper les tentacules qui n'avaient pas encore eu vraiment le temps de se serrer contre leurs corps. Dyalla tenta le plus possible de se reculer pour le laisser travailler.

Une fois qu'un chemin fut sommairement fait, l'ex-coureur se servit d'un couteau plus affûté, caché également tout contre sa taille. Il réussit à se défaire des derniers tendons et de la toile mince qui avait commencé à les recouvrir tous deux.

-Viens, murmura-t-il en tendant la main à Dyalla.

-Mais il va revenir et on va..

-Tais-toi. Je contrôle la situation, continua à murmurer l'homme. Nous avons le temps si nous nous dépêchons.

Agrippant fermement l'avant-bras de la jeune fille, l'ancien coureur prit résolument la direction de la sortie, se hâtant aussitôt qu'ils furent sortis de se diriger vers la baie des transports en prenant un transporteur proche.

-..mais comment? Jyrik, tu n'as pas le code des Maîtres et l'officier va bientôt découvrir mon cocon vide et donner l'alerte! dit nerveusement la jeune fille.

-Shhhh. Méroc m'a fourni son code, dit l'homme.

Médusée, Dyalla leva les yeux vers son sauveur et pour la première fois, regarda l'ex-coureur avec une lueur de reconnaissance et de respect.

- Jyrik...si nous ne nous en sortons pas, saches que je te serai..

- Gardes tes remerciements pour plus tard! la coupa la voix autoritaire de l'homme. Ils sortirent du transporteur pour aussitôt se cacher dans le premier endroit sombre tout près de la porte de la baie des transports.

Encore tremblante et ne croyant pas à sa chance de voir peut-être son destin changer, Dyalla hocha brièvement la tête lorsque l'homme l'enjoignit de la suivre une fois que le chemin fut libre.

Elle s'aperçut que l'ex-coureur les dirigeait vers un de ces cargos de transport de matériel.

Les moteurs grondaient doucement d'un bruit sourd. Dyalla réalisa que le petit vaisseau était sur le point de décoller. À l'aide d'un autre code, sûrement encore fourni par le Premier Serviteur, Jyrik ouvrit la porte du compartiment arrière et tous deux se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce étroite où du matériel à la fois organique et métallique était empilé dans de grands coffres.

L'homme en ouvrit hâtivement deux et fit un geste pour que la jeune fille entre dans l'espace étroit du premier contenant qui avait été vidé de son contenu pour la cacher.

- Mais Jyrik! Le wraith va bientôt découvrir ma disparition et deviner que je n'ai pas pu m'enfuir toute seule! Il va donner l'alerte et alors comme tu le sais, tous les vaisseaux de transport recevront l'ordre de rester au sol et ils vont _tout_ fouiller et nous trouver! dit la voix apeurée de la jeune fille.

Soudain impatienté, Jyrik se pencha et ses bras forts se saisirent de la jeune fille en la prenant sous les jambes et les bras, la soulevant à bras le corps et l'installant lui-même dans la caisse.

- Nous avons encore une chance, dit-il à voix basse. Ce transport-ci est sur le point imminent de décoller et si l'alarme ne résonne pas tout de suite, nous ne serons pas découverts. Allons, maintenant plus un mot! Nous nous retrouverons sur la planète et à partir de là, je poursuivrai la suite de mon plan et nous allons pouvoir recouvrer notre liberté!

Sans plus parler, la jeune fille s'accroupit dans le fond du contenant et Jyrik referma le couvercle après un dernier et long regard sur elle.

Elle l'entendit entrer dans une autre caisse et en refermer le couvercle, puis tout redevint silencieux, sauf le bruit sourd et rassurant des moteurs en attente du décollage.

Bientôt, le ronron régulier se changea en un vrombissement imminent, signifiant qu'ils étaient sur le point de décoller.

Ses yeux ouverts dans le noir de son petit abri temporaire, Dyalla sentait son coeur se débattre comme un oiseau affolé tout contre sa poitrine...

Mais ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la peur qu'elle ressentait...c'était aussi à cause de la forte émotion qui l'avait saisie, aussitôt que le corps puissant de l'ex-coureur l'avait agrippée et levée tout contre sa poitrine athlétique, avant de la déposer précautionneusement comme un colis inestimable tout au fond de la caisse.

...et il y avait aussi eu cette lueur si intense et amoureuse qu'elle avait sentit sur elle, alors que les yeux couleur chocolat l'avaient regardée avec tendresse juste avant que le couvercle se referme sur elle...

_()()()()()_

_**Sur les plus hauts niveaux de la ruche...**_

Quand Todd revint dans ses quartiers après une dernière visite sur le pont de Commandement, il fit actionner les portes qui s'ouvrirent et trouva la chambre dans une pénombre agréable, agrémentée de quelques bougies allumées...

Un mouvement sur sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête vers le lit...Sara se redressait et balançait ses jambes sur le bord, se mettant debout prestement pour venir l'accueillir.

La jeune femme s'était réveillée un peu plus tôt et maintenant, elle marchait vers lui dans le plus simple appareil avec seulement une couverture de fourrure mince sur ses épaules.

Todd la vit venir et s'arrêter à quelques pas de lui seulement. Elle fixa intensément son visage avec un tel regard de désir, de soulagement et d'adoration en laissant glisser la fourrure de ses épaules pour s'offrir à lui dans toute sa splendeur, qu'il mit de côté le besoin qu'il avait de lui parler de certaines choses et baissa les yeux sur la silhouette frêle et adorable, la regardant de la tête au pied puis levant de nouveau les yeux pour rencontrer le visage avide et amoureux de sa Compagne.

Elle fit le dernier pas qui les séparait et se lova tout contre la poitrine bardée de cuir en poussant un petit soupir frémissant:

-Enfin, dit-elle simplement en passant ses bras autour des épaules du wraith, soulevant tendrement la crinière blanche argentée et nouant ses mains autour de sa nuque.

-Petite humaine...vint la voix basse et tendre du wraith en réponse.

Un grondement ravi ébranla son torse alors que Todd se mit soudain à ronronner et qu'il posa des mains appréciatives sur le dos de la jeune femme, lissant du doigt la colonne parfaite, descendant dans le doux creux qu'il y avait entre le bas de son dos et la naissance de la séparation des fesses. Son autre main se posa sur la taille mince et il vint poser son menton sur l'épaule de sa Compagne, sifflant doucement à l'idée du répit qu'il trouverait auprès d'elle, lisant bien évidemment le désir né dans toutes les fibres du corps de Sara et aussi de ses pensées.

Les battements de son coeur venaient soudain de s'accélérer au contact des mains de son amant alien.

La fente nourricière reconnut cette femelle alors que la main sur sa taille monta et saisit pleinement un sein qu'elle malaxa doucement pendant que l'autre main quittait le dos et qu'un long doigt saisissait tendrement le menton de Sara, élevant son visage vers le sien.

Il grogna puis captura voracement sa bouche, sa langue s'infiltrant progressivement entre les lèvres tremblantes de l'humaine.

Elle gémit de plaisir et frotta son bas-ventre contre le sien. Cela n'en prit pas plus pour qu'il la soulève tout-à-coup dans ses bras et la transporte vers le lit où il l'étendit sur le dos.

Mais elle se rassit aussitôt, se mettant ensuite à genoux, ses seins soulevés par son souffle rapide et excité, les bouts érigés et rouges framboise.

Elle passa une langue sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et se mit en devoir de débarrasser prestement Todd de son manteau. Il la laissa faire en l'observant, impassible mais excité intérieurement puis n'y tenant plus lui-même, il aida la jeune femme à le débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements. Il reprit sa bouche pour un long baiser possessif, plein d'une fougue qui laissa Sara à bout de souffle. Ils ne dirent plus un seul mot, laissant parler leurs mains chaudes, sensuelles et audacieuses.

Elle s'étendit ensuite d'elle-même sur le ventre, lui présentant les courbes voluptueuses de sa colonne, de ses hanches, de ses cuisses et de son postérieur.

Il se mit des mains et de la bouche à suivre tous les creux, les sillons, les protubérances du corps de sa Compagne, goûtant sa chair et léchant de sa langue, passant habilement le bout de ses doigts aux ongles longs sur sa peau...elle frissonnait de plaisir, gémissant son nom et haletant quand il la retourna soudain comme une crêpe pour plonger ses yeux concupiscents dans les siens...elle gémit encore quand elle sentit son érection chaude et palpitante alors qu'il s'étendait sur elle, retenant son poids d'une main sur le lit.

S'arquant tout contre lui, elle sentit ses cuisses déjà humides s'entrouvrir, désirant qu'il la prenne sans attendre...

Mais le wraith en décida autrement, brisant le baiser, plongeant sur elle, sa bouche commençant une longue promenade vers son cou et le reste du devant de son corps, savourant chaque parcelle de sa chair, pétrissant, embrassant, léchant, aspirant, mordillant, espaçant ses caresses voraces et appuyées par d'autres qui n'étaient qu'effleurements, que chatouillements, que frôlements ou parfois de douces éraflures de son doigt de garde.

Elle eut un long frisson qui la fit pousser un tel soupir que Todd ronronna son contentement, mêlant son grognement satisfait aux bruits et aux murmures excités de sa Compagne.

C'était comme si tous deux savaient, pressentaient que cette union serait celle qui précéderait une longue période d'abstinence.

Todd en ressentit dans l'esprit de Sara une sorte de contrariété et de désespoir, suivi d'un déni féroce qui la rendit plus exigeante, plus affamée de ses baisers et de ses caresses...plus téméraire et entreprenante dans les caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait.

Elle jouit avec une sorte de sanglot étouffé lorsqu'il la pénétra de deux doigts hardis et c'est elle qui les enleva brusquement de son sexe humide et écarta ses jambes, poussant d'une façon gourmande et tyrannique son bas-ventre tout contre son sexe turgescent, exigeant qu'il la pénètre tout de suite...ce à quoi il se conforma immédiatement, incapable de résister au désir intense et presque désespéré de sa Compagne.

Ils bougèrent en choeur et elle resserra ses bras autour de la taille du wraith et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de celles de Todd. Elle l'attirait ainsi plus profondément en elle...elle jouit une autre fois, son sexe gonflé et serré tout autour de celui très dur et chaud de son amant.

Elle le touchait partout, se gagnant de doux grognements de plaisir de la part du wraith, surtout quand elle le touchait entre les épines dures de sa colonne. Elle agrippa ensuite sa longue crinière en la caressant frénétiquement, heureuse de savoir qu'elle trouverait du plaisir à la peigner tendrement plus tard pour la démêler.

Todd ne fut ensuite pas long à venir et il rugit cette fois-ci intensément, fortement, alors qu'un long frisson secoua son corps tendu...il se vida en jets longs, ininterrompus et puissants en elle.

Puis il la tint tout contre lui pour ressentir le frémissement du corps arqué de la jeune femme alors qu'elle jouit pour une dernière fois.

Enfin repus, les deux amants s'étendirent côte à côte. Sara se nicha tout contre son thorax, ses jambes entremêlées aux siennes.

D'un doigt amoureux et rêveur elle traça tous les traits du visage du wraith...le front haut à partir de la racine de la séparation de la chevelure blanche avec la peau pâle et verdâtre, les arcades sourcilières sans poil, le nez épaté comme celui d'un lion, la peau fraîche et translucide laissant voir le lac de veines d'un vert foncé, le menton altier et ferme portant les doux poils lisses de la petite barbe, les paupières aux long cils pâles et bien sûr le tatouage en forme d'étoile éclatée signifiant son lignage. Elle posa enfin le doigt sur les lèvres minces et exsangues et prit son temps pour les caresser...

C'est comme si elle avait voulu graver en mémoire tous les traits de son visage. Il lut en elle l'appréhension, l'angoisse de l'avenir inconnu mais surtout sa peur de ne pas le revoir...

Il mordilla tendrement le doigt qui s'était aventuré entre ses lèvres pour toucher les dents acérés.

-Sara, dit-il finalement en saisissant sa main mais surtout pour faire cesser le froncement de sourcils tourmenté de la jeune femme.

Elle sortit de l'état de stupeur engourdi dans lequel elle était et fixa aussitôt les yeux intenses posées sur elle.

-Ce n'est qu'une séparation temporaire, la rassura-t-il. Tu es à moi...tu es _ma_ femelle et je reviendrai te chercher! Il faut que tu aies foi en nous...

Elle soupira amèrement.

_Il y avait une limite à avoir la foi!_ avait-elle envie de lui dire mais finalement comme il avait plongé dans son esprit, elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Non seulement elle craignait que les forces du Concile ne retrouve l'alliance de Todd et qu'un combat s'engage qu'il pourrait perdre, mais elle avait également peur que la Matriarche, bien qu'ayant finalement décidé de répondre favorablement aux plans du wraith, ne le trahisse et même en ayant offert sa protection à la Compagne humaine de son Aîné, ne se débarrasse d'elle une fois que Todd serait parti.

Todd ne pouvait rien faire d'autre malheureusement que d'insuffler du courage et de la sérénité à sa Compagne, car ces deux hypothèses pourraient hélas s'avérer probables s'ils étaient malchanceux.

Mais voilà, il y avait d'après lui bien plus de chances que Sara ne meure si elle restait à ses côtés! Il avait en plus bon espoir que sa Matriarche, ayant vu les chances que sa thérapie génique fonctionne, considère valable de protéger Sara en tant qu'investissement dans le futur des wraith.

Reposant dans les bras de Todd, Sara le sentit embrasser son front tendrement puis il desserra gentiment l'étreinte des bras de la jeune femme autour de son torse, se levant à demi.

Sara garda ses yeux fermés mais resserra son étreinte tout contre le thorax du wraith en gémissant doucement sa désapprobation.

Todd se sentit alors un peu inquiet pour elle...

Il la sentait fatiguée, harassée physiquement et pourtant, leur étreinte avait été certes passionnée mais il avait fait attention à ne pas lui infliger trop de contusions par sa fougue. Non, elle lui semblait plutôt vaseuse et exténuée.

-Il te faut dormir maintenant, petite humaine...je te l'ordonne, fit-il d'un ton de fausse réprimande enrobée de tendresse. J'ai du travail à faire.

-Encore! dit-elle d'une voix de protestation déjà molle, mais tu reviens du pont de commandement!

-J'ai beaucoup de choses à m'occuper avant notre arrivée...je reviens bientôt et je ne te quitterai plus de la nuit.

Sara eut un petit sourire piteux. Maigre consolation alors que demain il l'abandonnerait sur cette planète avec la mégère acariâtre!

Il posa un baiser tendre et léger sur les douces lèvres de la jeune femme et elle arqua un peu son cou pour ne rien perdre de la caresse et du souffle chaud sur sa bouche...

– -Je t'aime...marmonna-t-elle alors que le sommeil gagnait contre le désir de la jeune femme de rester éveillée pour ne rien perdre.

-Sara? fit doucement Todd.

Mais il vit que le sommeil avait finalement remporté la victoire...il contempla un moment le visage bien-aimé de sa femelle avant de se lever et de se diriger vers l'ordinateur de la chambre.

Il alluma l'écran, faisant venir à lui les fenêtres désirées contenant les informations précieuses que son Second lui avait ramené.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

Il devait bien être cinq heures du matin quand Sara Sheppard se réveilla, groggy et nauséeuse...

Mais cette fois-ci, la sensation était bien pire que la petite nausée agaçante de la veille!

À ses côtés, Todd dormait paisiblement.

Sara s'était réveillée légèrement quand il l'avait rejoint plus tard dans le lit...elle avait simplement bougé et tiré les couvertures vers elle mais il avait entouré sa frêle silhouette de ses grands bras et l'avait attiré vers lui.

Mais ce matin, pour la première fois, elle se sentit étouffée par le grand corps presque tout tassé sur elle et dût s'en libérer avec agacement, sentant monter dans sa gorge la déplaisante sensation brûlante de la bile...

Elle se précipita vers la salle de bain et arriva juste à temps pour vider son estomac, pourtant presque vide tant elle avait peu mangé la veille!

Elle se revit il y a un mois, malade comme un chien quand elle avait prit le traitement génique, courant au tout début pour vomir au dessus de la cuvette, misérable et prise d'étourdissements. Mais ça n'était pas aussi terrible cette fois-ci...elle se demanda si c'était là un effet de rebondissement négatif du traitement?

Elle eut soudain peur...elle avait presque failli mourir et si ce n'était de Todd qui la veillait et de Méroc qui s'était consciencieusement occupé d'elle également, elle aurait sûrement trépassé!

Elle se rafraîchit le visage en s'aspergeant d'eau froide et regagna le lit...le grand wraith ne s'était même pas réveillé.

Elle voulut se rendormir, mais ce fut impossible...

Et pourtant, Sara n'avait pas l'habitude d'être insomniaque! Tentant de trouver une position confortable elle bougea pendant plusieurs minutes dans le grand lit puis se mit sur le côté...la torpeur bienheureuse du sommeil la rattrapa.

Todd bougea et son bras la saisit machinalement par la taille pour la ramener à lui. Dérangée par le poids de son bras, Sara le repoussa doucement.

Oh non, voilà que la nausée revenait!

Elle dût encore une fois se lever précipitamment, courant vers la salle de bain pour aller vomir. Cette fois-ci ce ne fut qu'un grand filet de bave suivi de contractions involontaires de son estomac, et rien de plus à vomir.

Tout son ventre était sans dessus-dessous! Elle toucha son front...il lui sembla qu'elle avait un peu de fièvre...

Elle alla se regarder dans la grande glace que Todd lui avait fait installer. Elle était plutôt pâle mais c'était le cas la plupart du temps depuis qu'elle avait été malade. Peut-être que son système immunitaire n'était pas complètement remis? se dit-elle.

Ou bien est-ce qu'elle souffrait d'une gastro-entérite? Avait-elle attrapé un virus quelconque?

Lasse, constatant un léger mal de tête et d'autres étourdissements cette fois-ci plus sévères, elle se dirigea précautionneusement vers le lit et s'y étendit lentement, tout à l'autre bout de l'endroit où le grand corps du wraith était allongé...elle l'adorait, son Todd! Mais ce matin, elle avait besoin d'espace.

Le lit lui sembla tanguer comme un bateau instable, les draps étaient tantôt trop chauds, ou trop froids...le sommeil la fuit encore une fois.

Le temps passa et se transforma en une demi-heure et alors qu'elle allait désespérer et se relever, elle plongea dans cet état de torpeur juste avant le sommeil, soupirant d'aise. Elle se dit que ces malaises allaient passer et qu'elle se réveillerait sûrement fraîche et dispose plus tard...

Mais cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'elle sommeillait paisiblement quand elle dût se relever rapidement et aller vider un estomac qui ne contenait rien d'autre qu'une salive plus liquide qu'épaisse.

Découragée, elle se regarda encore une fois dans la glace.

Ces larges cernes sombres sous ses paupières inférieures, cette lueur brillante dans ses yeux fiévreux...ces nausées matinales?

Est-ce que ce pourrait être...? Non! Todd ne lui avait-il pas dit que leurs essais de fécondation après le traitement prendraient au moins trois cycles avant de fonctionner? Que ce traitement installait progressivement l'adaptation de leurs génomes et que le faîte de sa période reproductrice prendrait du temps avant de produire une grossesse viable?

Et pourtant! Elle toucha ses seins. Leur sensibilité s'apparentait à la période précédant ses règles...cela lui rappela un autre symptôme de la grossesse.

Le traitement avait pourtant perturbé fortement son cycle menstruel et elle calcula fébrilement quand avaient eu lieu ses dernières menstrues...elle découvrit que Todd et elle avaient eu une relation sexuelle qui correspondait à à peu près deux semaines après ces dernières. Comme son cycle était de 28-29 jours, elle en conclut qu'il était fort possible qu'elle soit effectivement enceinte, si l'on se fiait au cycle humain de reproduction.

Mais voilà, elle avait maintenant en elle du génome wraith depuis le traitement, et peut-être que tout était alors faussé?

Elle toucha inconsciemment son ventre et fut remplie d'admiration. Le traitement mis au point par Todd fonctionnait!

Elle était probablement très féconde et la semence de son amant wraith très forte, se dit-elle. Car si elle était bel et bien enceinte, cela voulait dire que le traitement dans leur cas n'avait pas eu besoin de trois cycles pour fonctionner parfaitement!

Il lui fallait pourtant passer un test de grossesse se dit-elle, pour s'assurer qu'elle était effectivement fécondée.

"_Bien ouais! Je vais trouver ça à la pharmacie wraith de la ruche, se dit-elle avec dérision...ou sinon, dans tout bon magasin de la galaxie de Pégase!"_

Après ce petit trait sarcastique, elle eut soudain une sensation de panique.

Elle avait en effet espéré que ces trois cycles nécessaires lui laisseraient du temps pour s'adapter au fait _qu'elle était le futur de Todd, qu'elle porterait bientôt sa progéniture..._

Elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé d'être mère, trop occupée avec la médecine et la recherche médicale et astrophysique, - peut-être aussi parce que ses parents bien qu'ayant fait leur possible, n'avaient effectivement pas été de si formidables parents que ça! - ne s'était pas vu du tout en tant que mère pendant bien longtemps.

Todd avait changé tout cela, la forçant à en envisager la possibilité.

C'était quelque chose d'énorme et d'inusité de lui mettre ainsi sur le dos une responsabilité si importante, soit celle de sauver sa race qui en plus était une espèce mortelle pour les humains!...quelle histoire.

Une autre chose lui faisait peur...de quoi aurait l'air cet enfant?

Même si Todd lui avait assuré que les très rares hybrides qui avaient résulté dans le passé d'accouplements entre wraith et humaines ne possédaient pas en général l'organe nécessaire dans la main pour aspirer la vie humaine, que leur apparence n'était en rien monstrueuse, Sara décida qu'il ne pouvait être objectif en la matière.

De toute façon, comme il le lui avait aussi affirmé, ces enfants ne survivaient en général pas à leur cinquième année de vie...

Todd avait pourtant manipulé le génome pour altérer l'apparence de l'embryon pour produire un résultat plus "humanoïde" et aussi, pour qu'il se nourrisse tout comme un humain, le but de cette évolution souhaitée étant évidemment de cesser la dépendance des wraith envers la force vitale humaine.

Mais la force phénoménale wraith et leurs capacités extraordinaires avaient été conservées dans le génome, assurant une meilleure chance de survie pour des embryons qui auraient été autrement peu viables, voués à une trop brève existence.

Tout cela, Todd le lui avait expliqué alors qu'elle avait accepté la "mission de sauvetage de la race des wraith".

Elle avait été prise dans un engrenage et ce matin elle se sentait trop confuse pour se rappeler de tout ce qu'il lui avait enseigné lorsqu'ils avaient atteint le laboratoire et qu'il lui avait exposé la majorité de ses travaux géniques en vue de rendre leurs génomes compatibles.

La panique passa pourtant.

Sara se demanda alors ce qu'elle ressentait en tant qu'humaine à la réalisation de cette grossesse?

En fait, elle aurait dû sauter de joie! Elle portait l'enfant de "l'homme qu'elle aimait"..._hummmm...le wraith!_ se corrigea-t-elle.

Oui, il y avait une certaine tendresse et de la fierté aussi et surtout la hâte de mettre le futur père au courant. Pourtant, il lui fallait avant tout être sûre de sa grossesse.

Elle quitta la glace devant laquelle elle faisait le pied de grue en s'observant sans vraiment se voir.

Puis elle marcha avec précaution comme si elle avait peur que tout mouvement la fasse courir de nouveau vers la cuvette. Mais tout semblait s'être enfin calmé dans son ventre et la sensation d'être sur un navire instable avait disparu.

Pourtant, le noeud dans son estomac était encore là...elle marcha dans la chambre vers la petite table où était posé le plateau de nourriture qu'Althéa lui avait amené la veille et qu'elle avait à peine touché, mais rien vraiment ne lui semblait appétissant! Habituellement, manger des craquelins aidait à calmer les nausées...aussi se força-t-elle à avaler un quignon de pain en de très petites bouchées et son estomac daigna l'accepter.

Elle but un verre d'eau pour chasser le goût âcre au fond de sa gorge, puis elle regagna tranquillement le lit.

Il était temps d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle au futur père!

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Quelque part ailleurs sur la ruche...**_

Rodney McKay sortit de l'inconscience, souffrant du mal de crâne habituel suite à une re-matérialisation.

Des souvenirs de s'être fait tirer par une arme paralysante wraith lui revinrent...

_()()()()()_

_«De l'endroit où ils s'étaient réfugiés, il avait été possible de progresser en suivant un chemin d'abord désert, puis en se cachant dans les buissons puis plus tard derrière des murs de pierre, quand les patrouilles wraith passaient. _

_Et des wraith il y en avait des centaines sur cette planète! découvrirent-ils._

_McKay eut toutes les misères du monde à empêcher Ronon Dex de"casser du wraith". Bien qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur la compétence du satédien à en annihiler plus d'un, il avait peur que le signal ne soit donné de leur présence et qu'ils soient capturés à nouveau. _

_Avançant petit à petit, ils découvrirent l'immensité du site et les nombreux édifices étranges dans leur design._

_Mais comment savoir où se trouvait exactement Sara Sheppard et ce maudit wraith qui l'avait ravie à son affection? Trop de factions de drones montaient la garde devant ces édifices..._

_Ils marchèrent encore un peu, obligés de se cacher dès que le bruit de bottes des drones signalait une patrouille s'approchant..._

_C'est un peu plus loin qu'ils tombèrent sur un combat._

_Ils eurent le temps de plonger derrière un muret avant de voir une faction de quatre officiers wraith entourés d'une bonne dizaine de drones qui avançaient en silence à une bonne allure._

_C'est alors qu'encore plus de drones menés par deux officiers portant un uniforme légèrement différent apparurent tout de go, se mettant aussitôt à tirer de leurs armes_ _paralysantes, prenant par surprise le premier groupe de wraith qui avait été pris complètement au dépourvu. _

_L'effet de surprise donna donc l'avantage au second groupe..._

_Ronon et Rodney, tout aussi surpris (ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir se battre entre eux les habitants wraith de la planète mère!) les observèrent, bien dissimulés dans leur cachette._

_-Je connais ce wraith! dit soudain Rodney McKay en pointant du doigt un des officiers qui faisait partie du groupe piégé par les autres. _

_Ronon Dex abaissa le bras de McKay d'un mouvement irrité avant qu'ils ne se fassent repérer. Mais il avait suivi des yeux la direction qu'il lui avait pointée. Son regard s'arrêta sur un grand wraith très svelte. Il avait de très longs cheveux et ne portait aucun poil facial. Pour Ronon, tous les wraith se ressemblaient alors il se tourna vers McKay pour avoir des explications:_

_-Comment ça, vous le connaissez? dit-il. _

_-C'est un des officiers de Todd! dit Rodney en exultant. Vous vous souvenez quand il est venu avec son Second et un autre officier sur le Dédale pour une rencontre avec Élisabeth et Sheppard? Je crois qu'il s'agit de son Troisième...ou Quatrième enfin peu importe! Vous savez ce que ça veut dire? continua McKay, excité._

_-Quoi? grommela le satédien, regrettant de ne pouvoir se joindre à la mêlée et d'éliminer lui aussi tous ces wraith..._

_Au loin, l'officier que McKay venait de désigner se fit toucher gravement. Il s'effondra lentement sur le sol, vaincu par un membre de la faction qui les avait attaqués. Cette dernière avait presque remporté la victoire et bien que les autres wraith défendaient chèrement leur vie, l'officier ne fut pas le seul à tomber. Il fut suivi par les autres ainsi que les drones qui, l'un après l'autre, tombèrent également. Les assaillants soit jouaient du sabre, brisaient des nuques ou se nourrissaient de leurs victimes. _

_-Mais voyons! Il s'en allait rejoindre son supérieur, c'est évident! dit Rodney...et si Todd n'est pas loin, alors Sara non plus! _

_Ronon Dex eut un demi-sourire alors que le dernier des attaqués tombait sous les coups de leurs ennemis._

_-Regardez, continuait McKay. Vous voyez où ce groupe se dirigeait avant de se faire attaquer? Vers cette piste, là! On dirait une piste d'atterrissage pour leurs vaisseaux de transports. _

_McKay sortit ses jumelles. À une distance respectable de l'endroit où avait eu lieu l'embuscade, un petit croiseur wraith qui devait bien pouvoir contenir une vingtaine de personnes attendait. Des drones gardaient l'entrée alors que deux officiers se tenaient à la porte en silence, semblant attendre quelque chose...ou quelqu'un._

_Surexcité, Rodney abaissa ses jumelles. _

_-Peut-être qu'ils attendent Todd et Sara? reprit-il. Oh je sais qu'il y a une chance sur, je sais pas moi...une centaine, peut-être plus? Il y a tant de wraith ici, c'est une vraie épidémie! Mais je vous parierais tous mes desserts pendant un mois, non...disons une semaine, que.._

_Il fut soudain coupé par le son caractéristique d'une arme paralysante._

_McKay se retourna brusquement et vit Ronon se précipiter vers l'individu qui avait tiré, sortant brusquement d'un coin d'ombre derrière eux. Mais avant que le satédien ne l'atteigne, un autre éclair bleu frappa la poitrine de Ronon de plein fouet et son ami s'écroula, inconscient. _

_Alors qu'il levait ses mains pour se rendre, Rodney eut une impression de déjà vu...ce n'était pas un wraith qui avait tiré, mais un humain!_

_Il lui sembla reconnaître le visage rond et sans âge de l'homme mais il ne put mettre un nom ou même se rappeler **quand et à quel endroit** il l'avait vu! Puis l'autre se mit à parler:_

_-Vous êtes chanceux que ce soit moi qui vous aie trouvé avant les wraith, Docteur McKay._

_La bouche ouverte de stupéfaction, le savant canadien voulut lui demander qui diable il était, mais le canon de l'arme paralysante le désignait déjà comme_ _prochaine victime. _

_-Mon Seigneur décidera ce qu'il fera de vous, Docteur! dit l'homme d'une voix calme et fataliste. _

_Impuissant, Rodney vit jaillir l'éclair bleu qui l'atteignit en une demi-seconde et l'astrophysicien s'étala à son tour sur le sol, inconscient.»_

_()()()()()_

Rodney se retourna et entreprit de s'asseoir, frottant ses membres encore engourdis. Évidemment il vit plus loin que Ronon Dex était déjà réveillé! Comme à son habitude dans une telle situation, le satédien rageait en se cramponnant aux barreaux organiques, surveillant plus loin les deux drones affectés à leur garde et étirant son cou pour surveiller l'approche éventuelle d'un officier qui viendrait les chercher et les amener devant la reine de la ruche pour être interrogé.

Le scénario habituel, quoi!

-Humphhhh! fit Rodney en s'étirant précautionneusement pour vérifier que rien n'était cassé, mais surtout pour attirer l'attention de son compagnon d'infortune.

Ce dernier se retourna et ne dit mot, se contentant de fixer le scientifique avec son silence buté habituel.

-Ça va? grommela-t-il finalement.

-Je crois que je connais le gars qui nous a paralysé...annonça McKay.

-Un de ces foutus adorateurs de wraith probablement! dit le satédien avec sa moue haineuse habituelle, dès qu'il était question de wraith et de tout ce qui était relié avec eux.

-…plus précisément le serviteur de Todd, celui qui était présent lorsque nous avons été invités sur sa ruche à l'occasion de la présentation du rétrovirus modifié, dit McKay dont les souvenirs venaient de ressurgir.

-Alors on est sur la ruche de cet enfoiré? dit Ronon dont l'expression était maintenant partagée entre rage et soulagement. On a donc atteint notre but, McKay! On va la trouver et la ramener.

Rodney répondit par un sourire triomphant, mais bientôt le sourire s'évanouit pour faire place à un regard confus et inquiet.

Revoir Sara et savoir enfin comment elle allait, ensuite la ramener sur Atlantis avec eux faisait chanter la victoire en lui. Mais d'un autre côté, rien n'était réellement gagné!

Ils étaient en cage, n'est-ce-pas? Ils avaient été paralysés et ramenés par l'esclave personnel de Todd, ce qui voulait dire que ce dernier ne serait pas du tout enchanté de les voir ici. Il ne jouerait pas l'hôte parfait comme la dernière fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés sur sa ruche avec le reste de l'équipe...

Todd serait certainement mécontent de voir qu'ils l'avaient pourchassé dans le but de lui arracher Sara et de la ramener avec eux vers les siens. Connaissant ce salaud, il devait actuellement être en colère et ne se laisserait pas faire!

Le sourire de Dex s'élargit à la pensée de savoir Sara Sheppard hypothétiquement à bord de la ruche mais évidemment il ne lui venait pas à l'idée de monter un plan méticuleux pour sortir d'ici sans périr d'abord...

Rodney McKay comprit qu'il lui laissait à lui le "génie scientifique", le soin d'assumer cette tâche...quoi de nouveau sous le soleil vraiment!

Les épaules du scientifique s'effondrèrent...

Pour la première fois sérieusement, depuis qu'il avait accepté de participer à cette mini-croisade à deux en suivant le satédien, McKay réalisait que ça n'avait peut-être pas été l'idée du siècle après tout...

Il vit Ronon qui s'apprêtait à retirer de ses dreadlocks un couteau dissimulé en vue de le lancer vers le panneau de contrôle de la porte qu'il prendrait comme cible...il faudrait qu'il ne rate pas cet unique coup, car les drones l'avaient fouillé et avaient retrouvé toutes ses armes blanches, sauf une!

Mais le bruit résonnant et caractéristique de bottes d'officiers wraith retentit dans le corridor à ce moment-là.

Ronon cessa de fouiller son épaisse chevelure et fut rejoint près de la porte par le scientifique aux yeux inquiets...

Une lueur de soulagement tempérée d'appréhension apparut sur le visage de McKay. À voix basse, il dit:

-C'est Kenny, le Second de Todd!

Alors que le sous-commandant du pire cauchemar de Rodney actionnait les contrôles pour ouvrir la porte faite de barreaux organiques, McKay recula prudemment mais Ronon resta les pieds plantés sans bouger de l'endroit où il se tenait, ses yeux brillants de colère, ses dents blanches montrées comme en compétition à celles acérées et retroussées sur les lèvres cruelles de l'officier.

Kenny entra d'un pas résolu dans leur prison, entouré de quatre drones. Le Second s'arrêta devant McKay en ignorant le satédien qu'il avait gratifié d'un bref regard impassible en entrant.

Rodney ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir trouvé si grand et impressionnant auparavant...les terribles yeux orange le fixaient, l'expression habituellement morne de l'officier en second de Todd remplacée cette fois-ci par un regard mauvais plein de mépris.

Le Second aurait tant désiré se nourrir de la force vitale de l'ex-coureur après bien sûr l'avoir fait implanté et libéré pour se mettre en chasse, désirant éprouver ses habiletés de traqueur et de chasseur avec un gibier si fameux!

Il en était de même de ce scientifique certes brillant pour un humain, mais dont les incessantes complaintes et le ton de voix irritant avaient plus d'une fois ennuyé et agacé Kenny.

Mais hélas, les ordres de son Commandant étaient stricts.

Après s'être tassé le plus loin possible dans le fond de sa cellule Rodney McKay reprit vite contenance, se disant que Todd n'aurait certainement pas ordonné à Kenny de se débarrasser d'eux alors que lui-même pouvait leur être plus qu'utile..._n'est-ce_-_pas?._

Mais c'est lui qu'il essayait de convaincre,se demandant si Todd évait vraiment encore le Commandant suprême de cette ruche...ou bien le pouvoir aurait-il changé de main?

McKay fit donc face en se tenant le dos droit, s'avançant d'un pas vers le Second, le menton relevé en défi:

-Où est Sara Sheppard? demanda-t-il tout de go.

C'était après tout le but de leur petite expédition illégale et il était logique de croire qu'elle se trouvait à bord du vaisseau de Todd!

Le Second se fit un plaisir de faire languir les humains...

Sur son commandement silencieux, deux drones saisirent les deux bras de l'ex-coureur qui avait des velléités de rébellion, ayant tenté d'avancer brusquement vers le wraith dans l'intention absurde de se jeter sur lui.

Son regard resta impassible et lourd de menace alors qu'il évaluait le scientifique humain en promenant sur lui ses yeux orange de la tête aux pieds.

Comment donc ces deux humains avaient-ils réussi à rejoindre leur planète mère? Il n'était pas logique qu'ils aient été envoyés par les autres atlantes, juste deux hommes seuls...

Non, ils auraient plutôt délégué tout un commando! Alors ils devaient être partis en expédition de leur propre initiative...

Kenny ignora la question de l'humain McKay.

Il se mit à marcher les mains croisées dans le dos, fixant délibérément le sol, pensif...puis alors que l'humain en face de lui ouvrait la bouche pour réitérer impatiemment sa question, il s'arrêta à quelques pouces de lui, regrettant de devoir cesser son attitude intimidante.

– -Le Commandant vous répondra en temps et lieu Docteur McKay, dit-il. Pour le moment, vous allez attendre ici. Nous vous ferons parvenir de quoi vous sustenter.

Il s'apprêtait à leur tourner le dos et quitter quand une voix agressive retentit.

-Si vous avez fait du mal d'une quelconque façon à Sara Sheppard, vous êtes tous morts!

Il se dirigea en trois enjambées rapides vers le satédien, son visage s'arrêtant à quelques pouces du sien. Il poussa un long sifflement de menace.

Son désir de se nourrir de cette force rebelle était plus grand que jamais! Il montra de nouveau les dents sans que l'autre ne sourcille le moins du monde quand la voix de McKay s'éleva à nouveau:

-Et quand allons-nous voir Todd?

-Le Commandant vous verra au moment où il lui plaira. lui fut-il répondu d'une voix transportant toute l'indifférence du monde.

Sans plus s'occuper des vaines protestations du savant humain ou des grognements colériques de l'ancien coureur, le Second de la ruche leur tourna ensuite le dos pour aller prévenir son Commandant des derniers développements.

...et surtout de cette intéressante capture!

(à suivre)

N/A: _Une petite explication pour vous faire savoir que mon chapitre original comportait la mort de la petite reproductrice Dyalla._

_...mais finalement, je n'ai pas eu le coeur de la tuer! Alors j'ai fignolé un destin un peu plus clément pour elle. Comme vous venez de le lire, son chevalier servant Jyrik est venu à sa rescousse! Mais...vont-ils s'en sortir vivants?_

_Merci de suivre cette fiction et comme toujours, vos commentaires et questions sont tellement appréciés! :-)_


	28. Chapter 28

_La Compagne_

_Chapitre XXVIII_

_**Quartiers du Commandant...**_

-Tu en est certaine, Sara? dit la voix profonde et empreinte de douceur de Todd, alors que sa main ouverte caressait pleinement la chevelure acajou de la jeune femme.

Elle se laissa enjôler par son geste et s'appuya amoureusement sur la main du wraith quand il effleura finalement sa joue. Sa voix empreinte d'émotion, sa main nourricière ensuite posée sur son ventre pourtant plat valaient bien les malaises matinaux qu'elle venait de subir. _Hummmm, enfin...valaient presque! _corrigea-t-elle, pensant que ces maudites indispositions ne faisaient que commencer.

-Mais enfin Todd, je suis médecin! …et femme en plus..je sais bien ce que sont les symptômes d'une grossesse! dit Sara d'un ton plus ou moins offusqué.

-Je ne saurais pas, admit le Commandant. J'ignore déjà comment est ressenti la perception d'une fécondation chez une femelle wraith...alors j'ignore encore moins de qui se passe dans ce cas chez une femelle humaine! Je te fais donc confiance.

-Bien sûr si j'étais sur Atlantis, je pourrais passer un test de grossesse et peut-être quelques semaines plus tard une échographie! soliloquait Sara. Comme ça, j'en aurais la certitude...

-Tu n'en es donc pas sûre à 100%?

-Je te dis que je le sens! Je n'ai jamais eu ces symptômes-là auparavant! Et puis les dates de mon cycle correspondent, malgré tout le chambardement amené par ce fichu traitement! dit la jeune femme d'un ton acerbe, presque hystérique.

Cette fois-ci elle était vraiment agacée par son scepticisme! Elle vit Todd lui sourire malicieusement.

...et elle eut soudain l'envie d'effacer ce sourire narquois en le frappant...elle en fut tout-à-coup suffoquée.

C'était supposé être un évènement heureux!

Malgré les avertissements de Todd que son cycle hormonal serait bouleversé et atteindrait des pics parfois très hauts et d'autres fois très bas à cause de l'ajout d'ADN wraith dans son appareil reproductif, elle n'en revenait pas elle-même de ressentir une telle agressivité.

Comme elle n'avait eu aucune expérience de grossesse auparavant, elle se sentit frustrée de ne pouvoir compiler les résultats et d'en étudier le phénomène d'alternance hormonale comparée.

-Si j'avais des doutes, fit le wraith, maintenant ce n'est plus le cas. Tu réagis exactement comme une femelle wraith dans cet état!

-Merci bien! fit Sara les lèvres pincées, dépitée de se faire comparer à ces monstres à l'égo démesuré.

Todd la prit dans ses bras, bien qu'elle protestât mollement en gardant ses bras croisés:

-Petite humaine, je parle de tes hormones, des effets que ce traitement a sur toi.

-Oui, oui, je sais, tu m'as expliqué tout ça! Tu me prends pour une parfaite débile ou quoi?

Todd faisait tout son possible pour garder les traits de son visage stoïques mais il ne put cacher son amusement.

Elle pouvait parfaitement lire en lui, son regard furibond en étant le témoin! Il projeta donc avec pleine force vers elle les sentiments de tendresse, de fierté et de reconnaissance qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Il vit le regard dur et les traits froncés de la jeune femme s'effacer et céder la place à un sourire hésitant...

Puis elle fondit et eut un petit rire pour se moquer d'elle-même. Elle fit ce petit geste si humain de taquinerie qu'il aimait tant, projetant de toutes ses forces son poing fermé contre la peau dure de sa poitrine, sans qu'il n'en soit ébranlé le moins du monde.

-Oh c'est ça je suis une vraie mégère...et une mégère wraith par-dessus le marché! dit-elle d'un ton faussement outré.

-Une..._mégère_?

-Ce sont des divinités grecques...elles font partie de contes de la mythologie, l'histoire ancienne d'une importante civilisation de ma planète. Ce sont des persécutrices, des sorcières malfaisantes et impitoyables!

-Mmmm...fit Todd pensif. En effet, le terme _mégère_ pourrait bien s'apparenter à une reine wraith, continua-t-il d'un ton guilleret.

Il prit quelques secondes pour visualiser dans l'esprit de sa Compagne des images de cette mégère emmagasinées dans son cerveau.

-Vous les humains nous traitez de "monstres", mais votre folklore culturel semble regorger de créatures bien plus inquiétantes! sourit-il.

-Je suis d'accord dit Sara, se serrant cette fois-ci volontairement dans les bras réconfortants de son «monstre» bien à elle...

-Tu es bien loin d'être une telle mégère pour moi et tu le sais ma Sara...continua la voix ronronnante du wraith.

-Ohmondieu, Todd. Cela veut dire que ça a fonctionné du premier coup, pas vrai?

Elle releva la tête et plongea ses yeux verts émerveillés dans le regard tranquille du wraith.

-On est de vrais p'tits lapins! ricana-t-elle.

_-Lapins_?...j'espère qu'il s'agit d'un prédateur féroce cette fois-ci?

Sara éclata de rire et Todd vit dans son esprit la forme complètement inoffensive de ce petit animal mammifère rongeur tout blanc aux grandes oreilles et aux yeux roses. Il comprit la raison de l'hilarité de Sara, mais pas la comparaison.

-Je vois, fit-il d'un ton circonspect alors qu'il ne «voyait» pas du tout. Et en quoi donc ressemblons-nous à ces..._lapins_?

Sara mit fin à son éclat d'hilarité:

-Eh bien...ce sont de chaudes petites bêtes inoffensives qui baisent tellement souvent et rapidement et puis se reproduisent abondamment à la vitesse de l'éclair! Leur taux de fécondité est phénoménal, gloussa la jeune femme.

-Hummmm, fit Todd, perplexe. Je ne suis pourtant pas d'accord...je ne suis pas quelqu'un de...rapide habituellement dans ce domaine!

Cette fois-ci, Sara entoura la nuque du wraith avec tendresse en riant gaiment.

-Oh ça, c'est vrai! Je dois dire que tu es...oh et puis je ne trouve pas de mots assez puissants...

Elle posa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du wraith pour effacer son sourire suffisant, puis Todd reprit son sérieux:

-Bien! Il faut toutefois confirmer cette heureuse nouvelle par des méthodes scientifiques si possible. Mais...j'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas ici sur cette ruche le matériel voulu.

-Comment ça? dit Sara. Mais comment une reine wraith fait pour savoir qu'elle est enceinte alors?

-Sara, ceci est très différent du schéma reproducteur humain. Les femelles de notre espèce sont régies par un système hormonal puissant. Comme tu le sais maintenant, les wraith ont tous des périodes appelées "cycles" qui les poussent à rechercher l'accouplement...mais ces cycles sont très puissants quand il s'agit des femelles...elles appellent, réclament littéralement un mâle qu'elles choisissent comme favori.

-Ouais...ne m'en parles pas! se rappela Sara, repensant à la tornade qui s'était emparée d'elle quand elle s'était sentie si malade de l'absence de Todd et avait recherché sa présence, allant jusqu'à inconsciemment se rendre comme une automate sur le pont de commandement malgré le danger, comme si elle avait été un aimant ramené infailliblement vers une surface métallique...

Elle n'avait eu de cesse jusqu'à ce qu'il la baise totalement et complètement. Elle se rappelait s'être dit que la sexualité de ces femelles wraith était encore plus prenante et agressive que celle d'une chatte!

-Une femelle wraith n'a pas besoin de test de confirmation pour savoir qu'elle porte des embryons, continua Todd. Elle les "sent", tout comme elle peut sentir la présence d'un autre esprit wraith dans la communauté. Bien sûr, ces présences sont infimes d'abord, presque insignifiantes. Puis vient un moment où elles grandissent et où elle doit s'en débarrasser...

-Euh...mettre bas tu veux dire? dit Sara qui essayait de se figurer le tableau de ce qui arriverait dans son cas.

-Non. Les femelles wraith ne portent pas les embryons jusqu'à maturité, dit le wraith en poussant un petit rire dérisoire. Elles n'en auraient pas la patience de toute façon! Cela ne fonctionne pas comme ça pour notre espèce...

- Bon alors...vous naissez dans des oeufs?

Sara se souvenait des vidéos d'autopsies pratiquées sur des captifs wraith dans les premiers temps d'Atlantis, mais c'était des mâles pour la plupart, sauf une.

Mais les chercheurs avaient eu du mal à comprendre le mécanisme de reproduction wraith.

Rodney, Ronon et son frère avaient pénétré une fois sur une base pour découvrir une véritable usine de clonage de drones wraith.

Elle se rappelait de leur rapport après-mission, de la description des cocons qui se déchiraient finalement pour donner naissance à un drone adulte...elle se remémora aussi la description de cette reine assise sur son trône, en dormance, recouverte de longues et plus ou moins fines veines...un véritable réseau de lianes organiques la recouvrant et menant probablement à une salle remplie de ces cocons, attendant le matériel reproducteur des génomes mâle et femelle réunis.

Il y avait aussi eu cette mission où avait été découvert un peuple dont un des hommes avait recueilli une enfant wraith à un très jeune âge, Ellya, une petite rescapée d'un vaisseau wraith écrasé dans la forêt...cela voulait dire qu'il y avait bel et bien des enfants wraith?

-Non, répondit Todd à sa question en sourcillant au mot oeufs. Cela ressemble plutôt aux cocons dans lesquels nous conservons les humains. Mais dans le cas des embryons d'une reine, nous les appelons des "matrices". Elles maintiennent l'enfant en stase jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à émerger dans ce monde.

-Merci pour la leçon de biologie wraith, dit Sara. Mais où donc gardez-vous ces enfants? Je n'en ai jamais rencontré sur une ruche, et pas la tienne non plus. Y a-t-il une sorte de pouponnière sur un vaisseau comme celui-ci?

-Non. Ils seraient dangereux de les garder ici. En tout premier lieu parce que nos vaisseaux pourraient être attaqués...ensuite, un wraith adulte peut être un danger potentiel pour des êtres si faibles.

-Je connais votre nature agressive, dit Sara...mais quoi! Tu me dis qu'un adulte pourrait s'en prendre à un très jeune enfant wraith? Mais c'est monstrueux!

- De jeunes enfants qui circuleraient librement parmi un équipage de wraith pourraient en effet être en danger car ils pourraient déranger les adultes de mon espèce qui n'ont aucune patience quand il s'agit de très jeunes êtres immatures...et il y a aussi plusieurs étapes avant qu'un jeune n'ait la force et la maturité pour faire partie d'un équipage...alors oui, nous préférons les élever ailleurs...

Todd semblait un peu honteux de cet aspect moins reluisant de son espèce.

-Mais votre espèce prend des années avant d'arriver à maturité, continua-t-il, alors que la progéniture des wraith en prend presque trois fois moins...

-Bon, et bien...mais alors où sont gardés les enfants wraith?

-Dans certaines bases wraith disséminées sur des planètes dont nous gardons scrupuleusement la location secrète, comme tu dois l'imaginer, répondit Todd...ainsi que sur notre planète-mère. Les embryons d'une reine sont déposés au bout d'un certain temps dans ces matrices, car il devient urgent qu'elle les purge de son système en les expulsant d'une manière que je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, pour qu'elle puisse procréer au prochain cycle, si elle le souhaite...les embryons sont alors mis en dormance...

-En stase?

-Oui, on peut dire cela. Soit ils attendent le bon vouloir de leurs procréateurs, soit on leur permet d'évoluer et de se développer dans les matrices jusqu'à devenir des enfants qui doivent avoir à leur naissance la taille et la force nécessaire pour survivre. Depuis notre réveil beaucoup trop précoce et le fait qu'il n'y ait pas assez de quoi se sustenter pour tous les wraith, les embryons doivent attendre et peu ont reçu la permission de se développer, sauf les lignages des Maisons illustres. Pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, nous devons limiter les naissances...

-Euh...je me demande à quel âge humain naît alors un wraith? demanda Sara.

Todd réfléchit.

-Je dirais...cinq de vos années?

Sara pâlit et faillit défaillir. Todd la tint plus serrée contre lui, voyant que ses jambes tremblaient. Sara voyait déjà dans sa tête des images du film "Alien", son ventre se déchirant pour donner naissance à un monstre trop gros pour le volume de son utérus! Elle savait bien pourtant que ce délire n'était pas possible médicalement.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Sara...dit Todd. Le volume de ton utérus ne permettra pas au développement de notre progéniture d'aller au-delà du poids habituel d'un enfant humain à la naissance.

-Je sais, j'ai juste une imagination trop fertile! C'est juste que...donc si j'ai bien compris ma grossesse pourrait se passer normalement comme chez une humaine?...combien de mois?

-Voilà une chose dont je ne suis pas sûr, avoua le wraith. J'ai programmé le génome dans le traitement pour que tout se passe aussi confortablement que possible, l'accouchement inclus, dit Todd. Mais mon ignorance du procédé humain de reproduction et de l'expulsion de l'enfant laisse des notions inconnues, je dois dire.

Pour un moment, Sara se sentit un peu découragée. Mais si une chose était sûre, c'était qu'il leur fallait confirmer cette nouvelle et si aucune méthode scientifique n'était utilisée dans le cas des femelles wraith, alors comment Todd comptait-il s'y prendre pour elle?

Il avait évidemment lu sa question dans son esprit et y répondait déjà:

-Parmi nous se trouve un wraith qui possède une puissance intuitive très forte et qui est également une sorte de "soigneur".

-Une sorte de médecin ici sur cette ruche? Mais...il me semblait que les wraith n'étaient jamais malades?

-C'est vrai en grande majorité...mais il existe certains maux rares et propres à notre espèce et ce soigneur peut détecter ce qui affecte un wraith malade et voir s'il est possible de le traiter...

-Et si ce n'est pas possible?

Todd haussa les épaules:

-Les faibles sont éliminés...ils sont contre-productifs.

Sara soupira. Il ne lui aurait servit à rien de commenter ce trait barbare de la "culture" wraith.

-Et en quoi ce super-soigneur très intuitif va-t-il pouvoir nous aider pour confirmer ma grossesse? dit Sara qui commençait à en avoir assez de la biologie et de l'histoire des wraith.

-Il pourra sentir la présence d'embryon(s) wraith, même si ta grossesse en est à son tout premier début. Il ne vit cependant pas sur cette ruche-ci mais fait partie de notre alliance...je vais le faire venir. Son pouvoir est incontestablement plus fort que le mien, Sara...et d'ici à ce que tes amis atlantes nous confirment par des tests ton état...

-Attends! dit vivement Sara, ses yeux soudain agrandis par la surprise et l'espoir...veux-tu dire que _**nous allons**_ sur Atlantis bientôt?

Todd ressentit les émotions de sa Compagne...il était clair qu'elle ressentait de l'excitation à l'idée de retourner vers les siens, mais aussi une sorte d'appréhension à la fois de ce qu'ils penseraient de son nouvel état.

De la stupéfaction, du jugement, de la pitié ou de l'incompréhension, peu importe. Elle croyait aussi qu'il allait l'éloigner de lui et cela, elle ne le supporterait pas, surtout dans son état!

Il décida de mettre les choses au clair et de la décevoir tout de suite, réticent à la faire souffrir mais incapable de voir une autre solution dans l'état des choses actuelles qui les affectait.

-Oui, Sara...j'ai pris une décision. Si tu es réellement enceinte, je ne te laisserai pas aux soins des miens auprès de la Matriarche. C'est donc sur Atlantis auprès des tiens que tu trouveras refuge jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher.

_-QUOI!_

Il sentit encore une fois l'agressivité revenue...ces maudites hormones ne facilitaient pas le cours de ses émotions, ni sa tâche de Commandant qui devait protéger sa ruche en cas d'attaques mais également sa progéniture qui était le fruit de ses travaux génétiques et surtout le futur des wraith.

Consciente que sa colère était augmentée par son état et surtout l'agressivité des femelles wraith qui courait maintenant dans ses veines, Sara prit quelques inspirations profondes et expira pour se calmer avant de parler:

-Voyons, Todd! Si je porte notre enfant alors cela change TOUT! Tu _**dois**_ me garder auprès de toi en tout temps pour _nous_ protéger!

Les yeux et la voix de Todd se durcirent. Il détestait voir le chagrin et la déception dans les yeux de sa Compagne, mais sa décision était irrévocable. Il saisit Sara par les épaules pour qu'elle lui porte attention:

-Écoutes-moi bien, humaine...fit-il en haussant sa voix, nous avons déjà discuté de tout cela et maintenant _tu vas m'obéir! _Tu as promis de m'aider, de porter assistance aux wraith en étant notre futur. Si tu es bel et bien enceinte, tu as la responsabilité de protéger cette vie future et si importante pour mon espèce. Il est impératif que tu sois en sécurité pendant que j'affronte la menace qui pèse sur nous. Peu de wraith, à part ceux de mon alliance qui m'est fidèle connaissent l'existence de la cité et en cas de danger, elle peut même être occultée. C'est le meilleur endroit pour toi et notre progéniture présentement. Tu pourras aussi y passer ces tests qui te confirmeront ton état...

Il vit les larmes de déception et de rage céder la place à de l'espoir.

-Tu viens avec moi au moins? dit-elle d'un ton suppliant...pour voir par le résultat des examens si je porte bel et bien ton enfant?

-Nous en discuterons un peu plus tard, dit Todd au bout de quelques instants.

Sara avait vu le regard du wraith devenir distant pendant quelques secondes et elle devina en essayant de pénétrer son esprit qu'il avait été contacté mentalement par l'un de ses officiers wraith.

C'était un endroit interdit autour duquel il avait élevé des barrières. Évidemment elle comprenait qu'elle devait rester en dehors de la chaîne de commandement mais elle était agacée de cette interruption dans un moment intime si crucial!

-Je dois rejoindre mon Second, dit Todd. Je reviens bientôt, Sara...et je ferai venir ce wraith soigneur dont je t'ai parlé.

Elle ne put s'empêcher une moue de dépit mais hocha la tête en accord, muette.

Todd caressa distraitement sa joue et se défit rapidement mais gentiment de son étreinte, déjà en route vers ses devoirs de Commandant.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Sur une petite planète, avant-poste de ravitaillement de l'alliance wraith de Todd...**_

Il se passa une bonne cinquantaine de minutes avant que Dyalla ne ressente que les mouvements pourtant amoindris par les amortisseurs inertiels du vaisseau avaient cessé.

Elle avait des crampes partout et elle espéra que Jyrik vienne bientôt la délivrer de la caisse où elle était cachée, mais surtout qu'il lui révèle la suite de son plan pour s'enfuir.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Le vaisseau de transport effectuait les manoeuvres pour se poser, quand elle sentit entrer la lumière tamisée du compartiment où ils étaient par le couvercle soulevé du contenant qui la cachait. La tête de l'ex-coureur apparut et il lui parla à voix très basse:

-Voilà...je sais que tu ne te sens pas trop à l'aise là-dedans, mais nous arrivons bientôt. Tu vas faire exactement ce que je vais te dire! Nous allons nous laisser transporter par les drones jusqu'à l'endroit où ils déposent le stock qu'ils ont à livrer ici. Les wraith n'ouvrent jamais les boîtes qui ont censé avoir été vérifiées avant le départ de toute façon...et comme c'est moi-même qui était en devoir aujourd'hui et qu'ils me font confiance, alors on va simplement déposer nos deux caisses dans l'entrepôt habituel et c'est là que mon complice viendra nous chercher...

-Ton complice?...mais..

-Plus tard, Dyalla! ordonna Jyrik. Tiens-toi tranquille, cette partie du plan est périlleuse, mais tout va bien aller, fais-moi confiance!

La lumière bienfaisante disparut après que le couvercle se soit refermé. La jeune fille comprit que son compagnon était retourné dans sa propre caisse.

Dyalla maintint stoïquement son impatience et sa grande nervosité, consciente que le danger n'était pas passé...mais elle avait connu bien pire dans sa courte vie et elle ferait tout pour que le plan de Jyrik fonctionne!

Bientôt elle sentit sa caisse se faire soulever par les bras athlétiques de deux drones pour qui ces charges n'étaient rien. Elle mordit ses lèvres pour retenir un petit cri lorsqu'elle se sentit trimballée et cognée contre les rebords métalliques de la boîte. Mais une bosse à son front ne serait rien comparée à la perte de sa vie dans des souffrances horribles si on les découvrait!

Le temps sembla s'étirer interminablement alors qu'elle se demanda combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'on les transférait du vaisseau à cet entrepôt. On finit tout de même par la déposer dans un endroit qui redevint totalement silencieux, après que le son des lourdes bottes des drones se soit éloigné.

Encore une fois, l'attente lui sembla interminable...puis le couvert de son contenant fut soulevé brusquement.

Dyalla s'attendait à voir au-dessus d'elle la silhouette de Jyrik, mais ce ne fut pas le cas et regardant un visage portant une expression à la fois curieuse et narquoise se pencher à brûle-pourpoint vers elle, la jeune fille ne put retenir un petit cri d'effroi.

_C'était un adorateur qui l'avait trouvée et on la retournerait subito presto à sa ruche où bien sûr une mort douloureuse lui serait infligée immédiatement!_

Mais alors un bras fort mais brusque la saisit pour l'aider à sortir et l'homme rigola, se retournant en même temps pour regarder quelqu'un d'autre:

-Bien merde, Jyrik! Cette petite est bien jolie quoique trop maigre à mon goût! On dirait une petite crevette...

Après s'être moqué d'elle, l'homme aida Dyalla à sortir complètement de la caisse et lui offrit son autre bras pour l'aider à reprendre son équilibre.

Mais Jyrik se précipitait déjà auprès d'elle et la jeune fille accepta le bras de l'ancien coureur, plutôt que celui de l'étranger.

-Tout va bien! dit tout de suite Jyrik en voyant la jeune fille à l'expression apeurée. Daros est..disons un _ami_. C'est le complice dont je t'ai parlé et il va nous aider.

Dyalla ne manqua pas l'hésitation de son compagnon lorsqu'il avait qualifié cet homme «d'ami».

Massant ses membres endoloris tout autant par l'état de stase que par la position accroupie qu'elle avait dû garder dans la caisse, elle regarda mieux l'homme devant elle.

-C'est un genii! suffoqua bientôt la jeune fille en remarquant l'uniforme beige et brun et la coupe de cheveux militaire de ce complice. Mais à quoi as-tu donc pensé, Jyrik! Ce sont des ennemis de la galaxie! dit-elle avec mépris, tout autant dans sa voix que dans l'expression de son visage indigné.

L'homme se mit à rire et jeta un regard moqueur à Jyrik en haussant ses sourcils.

-Wow, tout un caractère, l'ami! Elle est bien jolie mais tu es sûre que tu veux vivre avec une telle furie?

-C'est un genii en effet, dit Jyrik en prenant la jeune fille par les épaules pour qu'elle le regarde. Calmes-toi, ils ne sont pas tous nos ennemis, Dyalla! Daros fait partie de l'alliance de Ladon Radim...ils ne font pas partie de la faction des rebelles genii.

Dyalla lança un regard suspicieux vers l'homme qui avait croisé ses bras, semblant impatient alors qu'il attendait après les deux fuyards.

-Tu lui fais vraiment confiance? murmura-t-elle en lui tournant le dos, se rapprochant de l'oreille de Jyrik pour lui confier son inquiétude.

-Écoutes...je vais tout t'expliquer plus tard. Pour le moment, nous n'avons que peu de temps et il nous faut sortir de cet entrepôt avant que les wraith ne nous trouvent ici. Daros est dès maintenant en charge de la suite des opérations...et oui, je lui fais confiance!

-Allez venez, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre! dit alors l'autre homme d'un ton stressé. Nous avons une longue route devant nous...

La jeune fille n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre Jyrik et le genii. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers une sortie arrière par des corridors sinueux qui semblèrent un vrai labyrinthe à Dyalla, mais que Daros avait l'air de bien connaître.

Ils firent deux pauses pour se cacher alors que des patrouilles de drones wraith passèrent mais surprenamment, aucun problème ne fut rencontré sur leur chemin après cela.

Sortant soudainement de l'entrepôt sous un soleil aveuglant, Dyalla cligna ses yeux qu'elle abrita de sa main et sentit sur son épaule le bras de Jyrik qui la dirigeait vers un véhicule qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant!

Hébétée, elle regarda une sorte de moyen de transport fait entièrement de métal gris et de toiles, supporté par quatre cercles larges et noirs qui avaient l'air d'être ce qui faisait avancer le véhicule.

Jyrik appela cette chose un «camion» et il avança vers elle avec Dyalla en remorque.

Alors que Daros leur dit qu'il allait monter à l'avant pour conduire le véhicule, l'ex-coureur et la jeune fille montèrent dans le compartiment arrière et encore une fois, Dyalla ressentit la même claustrophobie que lorsqu'elle avait été enfermée dans le contenant sur le vaisseau de transport, lorsque le capot arrière se referma sur eux.

-Où allons-nous? demanda-t-elle d'une voix angoissée.

Il lui semblait que tout était trop beau, que cet inconnu genii pourrait les trahir en fin de compte...

- Le voyage va nous prendre une bonne heure, dit l'ancien coureur. Alors je vais pouvoir t'expliquer enfin ce qui nous attend. Mais je veux que tu saches que tu vas pouvoir faire ton _propre choix_, Dyalla. Parce que je ne t'ai pas sauvé d'une mort certaine pour que tu sois à nouveau une esclave!

Dyalla s'installa le mieux possible dans le compartiment mais elle dût pour cela se serrer tout contre Jyrik. Il semblait à la fois troublé et content d'avoir si près de lui la jeune fille qu'il venait de libérer d'une mort certaine.

Une fois qu'ils eurent trouvé une position assez confortable pour effectuer le trajet jusqu'à peu importe l'endroit où Daros les emmenait, elle leva les yeux vers son sauveur et s'apprêta à écouter ce qu'il avait à lui proposer...

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Vaisseau-ruche de Todd...**_

Sara surnomma mentalement le soigneur "Merlin", faisant bien attention qu'il ne lise pas le surnom dans sa tête. Mais le wraith était déjà concentré sur son ventre...

Étendue sur le dos dans leur lit comme Todd le lui avait demandé pour une meilleure concentration mentale du vieux wraith, ce dernier était bien le seul wraith que Sara rencontrait qui était bien plus grand que Todd, même si ce n'était que d'un ou deux centimètres...

Sa grande silhouette longiligne était vêtue d'un long manteau noir de cuir très mince, la surface miroitante même sous les lumières tamisées de leur chambre.

Mais là s'arrêtait la comparaison avec l'uniforme militaire de rigueur chez les wraith. Le haut du vêtement était décoré de fines broderies d'un fil noir mat contrastant avec le tissu chatoyant, dispatchant des symboles qui lui fit penser à un réseau de constellations d'étoiles. Le bas était une jupe simple et ample de même couleur noire chatoyante. Au lieu des bottes noires habituelles cirées, une sorte de chaussons de feutre souple de couleur marron habillaient ses grands pieds.

Le personnage lui-même était haut en couleur...sa peau était bien plus pâle que celle des autres wraith, l'entrelac des veines sous la chair translucide était plus impressionnant...la minceur des lèvres blêmes, le nez plutôt aquilin, autre détail étrange chez un wraith. Mais c'était surtout ses yeux d'un jaune hallucinant qui la fascinait, car ils semblaient transporter une sagesse au-delà des âges, une connaissance si immense que c'en était effrayant!

Et encore il y avait la longueur de la très mince chevelure, si argentée qu'elle en avait des reflets bleutés; les cheveux de ce wraith était vraiment très longs, une partie nouée en une longue tresse lâche qui descendait jusqu'à sa taille dans le dos. L'autre partie s'en allait en s'amincissant, atteignant même par quelques mèches le creux arrière de ses genoux. La barbe était aussi vraiment longue, s'arrêtant à la ceinture autour de ses hanches...elle avait été tressée en une unique et mince tresse qui comportait quelques perles de boiserie ovales pour la décorer.

Son apparence très moyenâgeuse de sorcier fut le pourquoi du surnom "Merlin" dont elle l'avait secrètement affublé...

Le wraith ne dit pas un seul mot et engagea une conversation mentale avec le Commandant, mais Sara n'y eut pas accès.

Elle tenta de garder son sérieux alors que le "mage" lui imposait les mains et concentrait le regard de feu de ses yeux sur le visage de la jeune femme. Ses mains se promenaient à quelques pouces de son ventre découvert.

Il fit un long _"Mmmmmmmmmm"_ suivi d'un sifflement de contentement puis sans autre cérémonie, s'inclina profondément devant Todd qui en fit tout autant.

Après un bref regard vers la jeune femme qui ne put y déchiffrer aucune émotion, _Merlin_ quitta simplement les quartiers qu'elle partageait avec le wraith.

-Eh bien? dit Sara en claquant légèrement ses mains sur la peau nue de son ventre avant de rabaisser sa chemise et de la reboutonner.

Elle se releva en rassemblant sa longue chevelure qu'elle se mit à arranger négligemment en une queue de cheval basse sur sa nuque.

Comme Todd ne parlait pas et gardait le regard tout aussi impassible que celui du phénomène qui venait de quitter la chambre, elle se planta devant lui en brûlant impatiemment d'avoir l'avis du "spécialiste wraith", même si ce genre de sorcellerie lui importait moins que de véritables résultats scientifiques.

La bouche du wraith s'étira en une fine ligne puis son sourire s'élargit, ses yeux ambré pétillant de joie.

Il saisit la jeune femme dans ses bras et posa ses mains sur ses deux joues, levant le visage de sa bien-aimée vers lui.

-Le soigneur a bel et bien "vu" l'émergence de la conscience wraith...la vie est encore très jeune, à peine quelques jours. Mais l'esprit, quoique dans sa forme la plus primaire est bien présent mais encore incapable de communiquer mentalement.

-Eh bien! Tout un discours pour me dire que ton bon docteur wraith me croit finalement enceinte! gloussa Sara. Et d'après lui, quand cette vie va-t-elle émerger?

Le sourire de Todd se fit très tendre et il l'examina en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté, de la façon qu'elle aimait tant.

-Il ne peut malheureusement pas évaluer le laps de temps avant la naissance comme s'il s'agissait d'une femelle wraith, Sara. dit le wraith. Tu devras pour cela faire tes propres tests sur Atlantis avec l'aide de vos autres docteurs.

Sara hocha la tête. Sa propre évaluation de ses symptômes, le pressentiment que quelque chose était changé en elle rejoignait la certitude du sorcier wraith.

La jeune femme avait pourtant hâte de passer le test de grossesse ainsi que l'échographie sur Atlantis.

-Je suis désolée pour mon attitude...déplaisante d'auparavant Todd! dit-elle alors d'un ton contrit. Mais les manifestations hormonales en temps de grossesse...je me suis laissé dire que c'était très difficile parfois pour le conjoint d'une femme enceinte!

Todd ferma à demi les yeux et hocha simplement la tête, prenant entre ses doigts le menton de la jeune femme.

-Et maintenant que le génome wraith a été ajouté dans mon bagage génétique, j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit l'enfer! continua Sara avec une pointe d'amertume.

Todd se contenta d'amener sa bouche sur celle de sa Compagne et posa un baiser à la fois tendre et fervent sur ses lèvres. Elle gémit doucement, heureuse de savourer le goût du wraith, de sentir son odeur à la fois propre et musquée emplir tous ses sens.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, petite humaine...ce que tu fais pour moi et mes frères wraith n'a vraiment pas de prix!

-Tu veux dire que tu es prêt à tout endurer de moi, à passer sur mes humeurs de _salope wraith_ pendant les neuf prochains mois? grinça la voix taquine de Sara, ses yeux espiègles.

-Il se peut que cela ne prenne pas neuf mois, Sara...dit-il.

-Euh..._quoi!_ Combien alors?

-Je ne saurais le dire. Cette expérience de grossesse hybride est si inédite...

-...mais tu disais qu'il y avait eu des précédents!

- Oui...aimerais-tu regarder dans la base de données de nos archives?

Elle acquiesça et le suivit alors qu'il se rendit vers la console informatisée de leurs quartiers, amenant une fenêtre en entrant un code, fouillant un peu en parcourant agilement les données pour finir par lui pointer du doigt sur l'écran quelques paragraphes d'écriture wraith qu'elle commençait à être capable de déchiffrer aisément.

-Tu pourras constater que nos scientifiques ont étudié des cas très précis mais très rares de femelles humaines qui sont devenues enceintes, souvent après plusieurs années de vie commune avec leur Maître wraith. Elles ont en l'occurrence toute reçu le Don de Vie, ce qui fait que l'enzyme wraith a probablement dans leur cas modifié leur appareil reproducteur. Nous avons aussi découvert qu'il s'agissait d'humaines qui avaient pour ancêtres des sujets humains ayant subis des modifications génétiques avec l'injection de génome wraith. C'était le fait du scientifique audacieux qui a mené ses propres travaux en secret, n'ayant pas eu le consentement du Concile. Mais même s'il n'avait que de bonnes intentions, ses travaux ont été arrêté d'urgence car ses sujets humains avaient développé un côté télépathique qui..-

-...leur permettait de sentir la présence de wraith et d'avertir leurs congénères pour s'enfuir avant que votre espèce ne vienne les cueillir! termina Sara. Oui, je sais...Teyla et certains autres parmi son peuple athosien sont de ceux-là.

-Oui, confirma Todd.

-Et vous les avez pourchassés pour les éliminer jusqu'à ce qu'il en reste très peu dit la jeune femme, ne pouvant empêcher du chagrin et du reproche de teinter sa voix.

-Il faut comprendre qu'ils représentaient une menace pour la survie des miens, dit Todd d'une voix plus ennuyée que pour s'excuser.

Sara haussa les épaules, peu désireuse d'en discuter plus avant. Elle prit elle-même la place devant l'écran que Todd lui laissa après s'être écarté.

_«Fascinant!» _se dit-elle en observant les premières écritures qu'elle put lire grâce au programme de traduction. Elle voulait prendre connaissance de tout cela et mener sa propre étude pour en découvrir plus sur ces grossesses extraordinaires.

-Aucun enfant n'a survécu jusqu'à l'âge adulte?

-Comme tu le vois, la majorité des grossesses n'a pas atteint son terme...ou bien si l'enfant naissait, il ne survivait que quelques mois, voire deux ou trois ans tout au plus. Dans quelques cas extraordinaires, il ne dépassait pas sa cinquième année.

Il y eut un silence lourd.

-Bien sûr, certains parmi les miens les considéraient comme des abominations et ne leur permettait pas de survivre...

Encore ce ton d'excuse et Sara pensa avec horreur à ces jeunes vies mi-humaines mi-wraith qui n'avaient pas demandé à venir au monde et qu'on avait fauché comme s'il agissait d'infamies, de monstruosités!

_Mais peut-être était-ce le cas...?_

Todd lut en elle encore une fois. Sara avait placé ses mains en protection sur un ventre qui n'était même pas encore renflé.

-De quoi aura l'air notre enfant, Todd? demanda-t-elle, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un souffle apeuré.

Elle leva ses grands yeux pleins d'appréhension sur lui et Todd vit les cernes sombres autour de ses paupières inférieures, le vert lumineux de ses yeux plus assombri.

Il passa doucement un doigt sur son front et repoussa une mèche de cheveux rebelle qui s'était échappée.

-Regardes par toi-même, fit-il en désignant une autre partie de l'écran. Il s'agit d'hybrides, Sara...et non de «monstres». Comme nous sommes nous-mêmes des hybrides, la partie humaine sera bien représentée. Il y a eut dans ces hybridations naturelles certaines anomalies, mais en général les embryons ne sont décédés que par cause d'incompatibilité chromosomique des espèces...ceux qui ont survécu ont succombé plus tard à des maladies d'origine humaine que les wraith étaient hélas incapable de guérir durant cette époque...

-Mais ils auraient pu tout simplement les soigner en leur faisant le Cadeau de Vie?

-Il te faut comprendre qu'ils n'auraient pas été assez forts pour en supporter le choc, Sara...

La jeune femme savait en effet que la brusque poussée d'énergie produisait toute une secousse, que c'était un réel traumatisme que de se faire redonner ainsi la vie.

– -Un grand nombre de mes frères scientifiques wraith trouvait alors qu'il ne valait pas la peine d'encourager la survie de telles...erreurs hors nature.

-Est-ce que notre enfant se nourrira normalement? Je veux dire...comme un humain?

Elle avait posé brutalement la seule question qui lui importait vraiment.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Todd avec un sourire rassurant. J'ai manipulé le génome pour que les organes relatifs à la nutrition restent actifs à la puberté. C'est la période normale où un wraith commence à ressentir les effets de la famine, car plus rien alors ne peut le sustenter sauf la force vitale humaine...mais notre nouvelle race d'hybrides ne sera pas esclave des humains pour se nourrir!

Sara poussa un soupir de soulagement, sa main toujours posée sur son ventre.

-Tu peux continuer à étudier les données du génome que j'ai modifié, alors tu pourras comprendre les changements chimiques que j'y ai apportés pour permettre à notre progéniture de se nourrir normalement tout au long de sa vie. Je dois partir pour le moment. Mon Second a des informations cruciales à me communiquer.

-Encore? dit Sara, excédée à l'idée qu'il la quitte encore une fois. Puis elle s'inquiéta...

- Des informations _cruciales_? Todd...sommes-nous en danger immédiat?

-Non Sara, ne crains rien pour notre sécurité. Mais il faut absolument que je traite de cette question avant que nous rejoignions les tiens sur Atlantis.

Elle n'en saurait apparemment pas plus...

-Ah! Quand y allons-nous? demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai fait mettre le cap sur la planète New Lantéa. Nous devrions y être demain dans la journée...

Puis il la regarda plus attentivement.

-Tu me sembles fatiguée...peut-être devrais-tu dormir un peu?

-Bonne idée. Mais d'abord, je vais regarder ce programme sur ton ordinateur et en apprendre plus sur ta recherche. Ensuite, j'irai m'allonger un peu...

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**Beaucoup plus loin sur une planète quelconque, dans le compartiment arrière d'un camion bringuebalant sur une route déserte...**_

Son corps collé tout contre la jeune fille de ses rêves, l'homme aguerri qu'était Jyrik, - l'ancien coureur qui avait survécu à cette dure et impossible vie, devenu ensuite l'espion de confiance des wraith - se sentait ému comme un jeune jouvenceau, souhaitant ardemment que cette ballade dans ce véhicule poussiéreux, perdu au milieu de nulle part, ne se termine jamais.

Observant le jeune visage levé devant lui, l'homme commença les explications qu'il lui avait promis.

-C'est Méroc et moi qui avons comploté tout ceci, dit-il. Le Premier Serviteur ne voulait pas que tu sois victime de ta jeunesse et de ta naïveté, même si tu as trahi le Commandant de notre alliance. Méroc m'a fourni les codes nécessaires pour nous enfuir et ensuite ceux qui m'ont permis d'accéder à la soute du vaisseau qui nous a tous deux transporté ici. Le reste, c'est moi qui l'ai organisé. Je savais où ce transport se rendait et je connais un moyen d'échapper aux Maîtres et de ne plus jamais être à leur service...d'être enfin libre!

Un reste du lavage de cerveau des wraith sur leurs adorateurs fit réagir la jeune fille qui s'exclama sur un ton effaré:

-Jyrik, mais tu es fou! Méroc et toi avez pris bien trop de risques! Les Maîtres vont nous retrouver et tous nous tuer! Mais qu'as-tu fait? et..._pourquoi?_

Mais Dyalla le savait déjà...

Son esprit encore soumis à la loi de leurs dieux wraith avait peine à laisser place au nouvel espoir qui lui était présenté, soit d'être en vie...et libre!

Pourtant on aurait dit que son esprit était encore enfermé dans ce cocon, en attente du châtiment qui lui était réservé soit de mourir en tant que nourriture d'un des Maîtres.

Jyrik ne répondait rien.

Seul son regard plein de tendresse, suivi du geste doux de sa main se mettant à caresser affectueusement la peau pâle et fine de la joue de Dyalla furent sa seule réponse.

Dyalla le vit avaler péniblement alors qu'elle le laissa docilement toucher son visage...

...il l'aimait, cela même si la jeune fille l'avait toujours dédaigné, lui avait ouvertement montré du mépris par son attitude hautaine, comme s'il ne la méritait pas!

Elle n'avait vu en lui que le désir brut du mâle, de l'humain choisi pour elle autrefois par les Maîtres en vue de la reproduction. Lui qui était si certain que sa future partenaire allait suivre son destin de reproductrice!...se soumettre sans se poser de question.

Mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que Kyrik l'aimait _vraiment!_

Son regard ne mentait pourtant pas...et même si elle s'était encore posé des questions, l'homme avait pris tous ces risques pour la sauver, _** elle!**_

...et assurément il n'y aurait pas de retour pour eux deux à la vie d'adorateur.

Puis elle se demanda ce que l'ancien coureur avait voulu dire par certaines de ses paroles précédentes: _«Tu vas pouvoir faire ton propre choix.»_

-J'aimerais que tu m'expliques, dit-elle enfin d'une voix ferme. Tu m'as dit que je ne serais plus jamais une esclave...?

-Dyalla, tu dois savoir que ce complice genii qui est en train de nous aider à fuir s'attend évidemment à quelque chose en contrepartie...lui aussi prend beaucoup de risques!

Le visage de Dyalla devint sombre. _Allait-on lui demander de faire quelque chose d'indigne et contre son gré pour «payer» cet homme?_

Jyrik sembla comprendre les craintes de la jeune fille et se hâta de continuer:

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! L'alliance genii de Radim recherche continuellement de bons mercenaires pour renflouer leurs rangs, dit-il. Je connais beaucoup de choses au sujet des wraith mais j'ai aussi beaucoup d'expériences au combat, sans parler de toutes les informations que j'ai recueilli en tant qu'espion. Je vais rallier leur armée, Dyalla. Je veux me battre pour la liberté des humains de notre galaxie...je pourrai au moins le faire aux côtés de ceux de notre espèce. Je serai vu comme un égal et je jouirai également de certains privilèges dont le gîte, le couvert et une assez bonne paie...

-...et tu t'attends à ce que je te suive, que je joigne ce peuple renégat qui a toujours été le deuxième ennemi le plus important des mondes humains de la galaxie après les wraith?

Elle n'avait pu empêcher une autre pointe de mépris de transparaître dans sa voix.

Kyrik pencha sa tête pour cacher un début de déception sur ses traits qu'il avait tenté de garder impassibles.

Dyalla eut soudain honte. Cet homme avait pris tous les risques possibles pour la sauver d'une mort atroce et _elle avait le culot_ de lui montrer encore de l'arrogance?

-Je suis désolée, Jyrik...fit-elle alors d'une toute petite voix.

Mais l'homme avait relevé la tête et serré les mâchoires. Il y avait une telle lueur d'amour dans ses yeux quand il continua que la jeune fille se sentit deux fois plus honteuse.

-Non bien sûr, Dyalla. Je t'ai promis que tu aurais le choix! Il y aurait bien sûr de la place pour toi dans l'armée de Ladon Radim...il y a des femmes qui combattent parmi son alliance, mais comme tu n'as pas réellement d'entraînement militaire, tu pourrais faire partie des autres ressources humaines: il y a ceux et celles qui aident pour l'entretien des armes, du matériel, qui préparent les repas à la cantine ou bien qui agissent en tant qu'informateurs...mais il y a aussi un autre endroit où tu pourrais vivre et je t'y conduirai si c'est de que tu veux.

Il fit une pause et Dyalla leva des yeux interrogateurs sur l'homme.

-Sur cette planète existe à part le campement militaire genii, un village qui est bien caché dans une vallée creuse entre deux hautes montagnes. Il faudra une journée entière de marche pour s'y rendre, mais c'est un endroit parfaitement sécuritaire, bien à l'abri et où nul vaisseau wraith n'a jamais pu se rendre pour effectuer une cueillette.

-Mais c'est impossible! s'exclama Dyalla, n'osant croire qu'un tel endroit hors d'atteinte des Maîtres existait.

-Oui, cela existe! dit Jyrik d'un ton enthousiaste. C'est un véritable paradis, Dyalla...et c'est ta chance! Ton unique chance de recommencer ta vie, de ne plus jamais craindre la mort à chaque tournant des corridors d'une ruche, de ne plus jamais avoir à faire ce que tu ne veux pas pour survivre. Ce village est sous la protection des genii et ils ont besoin de bras pour la construction, les récoltes et aussi de gens pour soigner, enseigner aux enfants, bref...ce serait une vie bien meilleure pour toi.

Dyalla nota que Jyrik avait dit _«pour toi»_ et non _«pour nous»._

- Tu ne viendras donc pas y vivre? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai promis de combattre à leurs côtés en échange de...ta liberté. avoua l'homme en n'osant pas la regarder dans les yeux cette fois-ci.

Ils avaient beau être très près l'un de l'autre à cause de l'exiguïté des lieux, Dyalla prit quant même entre ses petites mains le menton de l'homme et retourna son visage pour qu'il la regarde de nouveau dans les yeux. Elle réalisait maintenant tout ce que Jyrik avait fait, abandonné derrière lui..._juste pour qu'elle vive!_

Plongeant dans les yeux couleur chocolat, la jeune fille y vit enfin le véritable sentiment d'amour, une émotion inconditionnelle qu'elle avait recherché toute sa vie.

…_.pas l'oppressante domination de **l'Autre,** celui pour qui elle avait trahi, celui qui n'avait pas tenu ses promesses et n'avait pas fait d'elle une Compagne..._

_Celui qui l'avait simplement utilisé et qui avait voulu la tuer quand elle lui était devenue inutile._

Un sanglot monta dans la gorge de Dyalla. Elle ne méritait certainement pas quelqu'un comme Jyrik!

Elle aurait dû mourir, servir de nourriture, subir simplement le sort qui lui était réservé à cause de sa stupidité, de son égoïsme, de sa trahison.

Éperdu de la voir si triste, Jyrik la saisit tout contre lui et la serra fort, même si l'étroitesse du compartiment arrière du camion les contraignait déjà à être collés l'un contre l'autre.

-Non ne pleures pas Dyalla! dit l'ancien coureur.

Lui, le rude guerrier, l'ex-espion et homme de confiance du Commandant de leur alliance!...il se trouvait totalement démuni par les larmes de celle dont il avait sauvé la vie.

-Je...je ne serai jamais loin, le village n'est pas si éloigné du campement militaire des genii. Je serai toujours là pour toi, enfin...si...si tu as besoin de moi. Entre deux missions, je pourrai venir te voir. Enfin jusqu'à ce que...j'imagine qu'un jour tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un...un homme qui t'attirera et que tu aimeras vraiment. Un homme avec qui tu voudras avoir des enfants...des enfants qui seront nés librement de parents libres, qui ne deviendront pas des serviteurs pour les wraith, ou bien des reproductrices et..-

Mais il fut interrompu quand Dyalla mit une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire...

_«Comment avait-elle pu être si aveugle? se demanda l'ancienne adoratrice. Comment avait-elle pu détester, dénigrer, mépriser cet homme qui venait de risquer sa vie pour elle, qui ne demandait rien en échange, même pas son droit de se reproduire avec elle que les Maîtres lui avait offert dans une autre vie, et qui en plus lui laissait le choix de sa vie future?_

_Et en plus il lui offrait encore ses services, lui affirmant qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, même si elle choisissait un autre homme!»_

-J'ai déjà rencontré cet homme.

Stupéfait et encore plein de doutes, Jyrik regarda la jeune fille qui lui offrait un sourire plein de reconnaissance et qui d'une voix ferme venait de lui affirmer quelque chose qu'il avait encore bien du mal à croire.

- Jyrik...dit alors Dyalla d'une voix douce et sincère. Je suis tellement honteuse de la manière dont je t'ai traité dans le passé! Acceptes mes excuses. Maintenant je vois clair et j'ai le plus grand respect pour toi et...et je crois que mon amitié pour toi est en train de se changer en quelque chose d'autre..

Ce fut Jyrik qui cette fois-ci l'interrompit.

-Dyalla, tu ne me dois _rien!_ Je t'ai dis que tu ne serais plus _**jamais**_ l'esclave de personne et je ne veux rien de toi! Tu n'as pas à être à moi si tu ne m'aimes pas. Ne t'en fais pas, je m'étais d'ailleurs fait à cette idée...

- Je ne t'aimes pas comme tu m'aimes évidemment, mais si seulement tu voulais me laisser le temps de mieux te connaître, alors j'apprendrais peut-être à t'aimer comme tu le mérites...

Jyrik n'en revenait pas! Il y avait dans les beaux yeux de celle qu'il aimait une lueur si prometteuse que l'espion dur et implacable se sentit fondre et perdre tous ses moyens. Il prit entre ses grands battoirs de main le visage de Dyalla et plongea ses yeux pleins de ferveur dans les yeux de sa bien-aimée.

-Tu en es sûre? dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Oh, Dyalla...

Oui elle en était sûre. En fait, Dyalla se sentait très sereine, n'avait jamais été aussi certaine de quelque chose de toute sa vie!

-Tu viendras me voir entre les missions...nous apprendrons à faire connaissance, en tant qu'êtres libres! Je vais offrir mes services au village pendant que tu combattras aux côtés de l'armée genii. Et je t'attendrai toujours, malgré que j'aurai peur du danger que tu devras affronter. Et si un jour je veux des enfants...eh bien ils seront de toi, Jyrik. Mais auparavant, tu dois me pardonner mon attitude d'autrefois envers toi...

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je t'aime.

Voyant la sincérité de la jeune fille et la confirmation du choix qu'elle avait fait dans son coeur, l'ex-coureur ne put contenir sa joie.

Son visage plongea vers celui de Dyalla et il prit enfin pour la première fois les lèvres roses et pleines de celle qui peuplait ses rêves depuis si longtemps...un rêve qu'il avait cru inaccessible mais qui se transformait en réalité aujourd'hui.

Dyalla ouvrit sa bouche pour laisser le baiser du premier humain qui la touchait ainsi s'approfondir.

Avec la gaucherie de sa jeunesse mais l'authenticité de sa bonne volonté et de l'espoir d'une vie meilleure devant elle auprès de cet homme qui l'aimait comme un fou, Dyalla se laissa transporter par la promesse d'un grand amour et sa liberté retrouvée.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_**De retour sur la ruche de Todd...**_

Après la nouvelle rapportée par son Second de la capture des deux atlantes, Todd se sentait à la fois perplexe et ennuyé...

Que devait-il faire d'eux?

Si ce n'avait été de l'importance de l'alliance avec Atlantis, le sort du satédien aurait été clair...il serait retourné à l'état de coureur...un vrai défi pour un wraith comme lui et un moyen d'exercer les habiletés à la chasse et au combat des wraith plus jeunes, même de ceux plus expérimentés.

Quand au docteur McKay, bien que sa compétence et ses prouesses scientifiques se soient avérées utiles dans la passé, - surtout lors du perfectionnement de l'arme anti-réplicateur - il ne serait d'aucune utilité présentement pour Todd car la recherche qui l'occupait demandait plutôt les compétences d'un chercheur médical et d'un généticien, ce que Rodney McKay n'était pas.

Mais pour sa Compagne humaine, leur vie était précieuse!

Todd ne prit que quelques minutes à réfléchir au moyen d'utiliser ces humains qui avaient osé partir à la recherche de sa femelle, sans le consentement de la «reine d'Atlantis» et du frère de Sara, le colonel Sheppard.

Accompagné d'un jeune sous-officier qui serait responsable des captifs, il était maintenant en route pour la petite salle de réunion où il avait ordonné que soient escortés les prisonniers.

Il avait prit en chemin sa décision de les faire relâcher, mais pas avant de se payer le grand plaisir de les faire languir à sa façon!

Il atteignit l'endroit où l'attendaient les deux humains. Les deux drones qui gardaient la porte s'effacèrent aussitôt pour laisser entrer leur Commandant...

_()()()()()_

Rodney McKay avait cessé de compter les heures quand les bruits habituels du va-et-vient lointain des wraith de la ruche furent remplacés par le son de bottes se rapprochant, puis du loquet de la porte glissant après l'entrée d'un code.

Immédiatement, l'attention de Ronon qui marchait de long en large et de Rodney qui venait de se lever vivement de sa chaise fut portée sur les silhouettes qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce sombre.

McKay dût faire le focus avec ses yeux pour mieux les apercevoir. Quatre drones qui restèrent à la porte, imposants et formant une barrière impossible à passer...et deux autres wraith s'avançant, ceux-ci non masqués.

L'un est grand, mince, ses cheveux longs et bien soignés flottent librement dans son dos. Un tatouage aux formes symétriques décore sa joue droite mais il porte également sur ses traits cet air d'innocence associée habituellement avec la jeunesse.

Rodney ferme ses yeux en soupirant légèrement..._mais à quoi donc pense-t-il? C'est un wraith, pour l'amour de Dieu...il n'y a aucune innocence ici! _

Il rouvre les yeux...sans prendre en compte l'âge, il est clairement un sous-officier de moindre importance alors que l'autre qui apparait soudain dans un rayon de lumière est plus grand d'au moins une tête et a sur son visage l'attitude de celui qui est habitué à obtenir tout ce qu'il désire, à se faire obéir sans aucun questionnement.

Plusieurs émotions passent sur le visage de Rodney qui vient de reconnaître ce wraith!

Il s'agit bien de Todd.

Ronon Dex l'a aussi apparemment reconnu tout de suite car il grogne et s'élance, tout son corps transformé en une vive représentation de la menace...mais ce spectacle ne semble pas du tout impressionner les officiers wraith et aussitôt, deux drones surgissent à ses côtés et le maîtrisent, puis le repoussent dans l'ombre.

Aussitôt, une sorte de soulagement (leur quête est terminée!) mais aussi de l'appréhension, de la jalousie et de la fureur se mélangent sur les traits de Rodney McKay...

Voilà le wraith qu'il a côtoyé sur Atlantis, soit dans la cellule bien conçue par les Anciens, ou travaillant avec lui et Sara dans les laboratoires de la cité...là où a commencé leur relation tellement non-conventionnelle, leur alliance fragile à laquelle a consenti le wraith qui était leur "invité-prisonnier".

Mais c'est aussi l'insecte géant qui lui a volé l'affection de celle qui a été pour un trop court moment sa fiancée...

Cependant, Todd a l'air diablement différent ici dans son élément...plus grand et tellement plus intimidant! Moins..._complaisant_.

En tout et pour tout, plus wraith...

Sa peau est moins translucide qu'elle n'apparaissait sous les lumières artificielles d'Atlantis...les yeux du wraith transportent toute la ruse et la détermination de son espèce et McKay sait quelle volonté inébranlable se cache derrière l'implacabilité de ce regard vert ambré.

Il en reste coi et doit prendre quelques secondes pour dépasser la peur qui vient de remplacer la surprise puis le soulagement à la vue de leur vieil "allié".

-Où est Sara Sheppard?

Ronon Dex, lui, ne perd pas de temps. Tant qu'à lui la peur ne l'habite pas et il pose la question qui allait franchir les lèvres de Rodney qui a enfin reprit contenance.

-Docteur McKay...dit la voix basse et profonde de Todd qui résonne étrangement dans la pièce aux lumières tamisées.

Le wraith a ignoré délibérément le satédien et sa question, s'inclinant légèrement devant le scientifique atlante en une parodie de respect que McKay sait ne comporter dans le moment qu'une faible sincérité. Vous avez l'air surpris de me voir? continue Todd d'un ton narquois.

-Pas du tout! dit Rodney McKay d'une voix qu'il essaie de garder ferme. Répondez-donc à la question de mon ami et...comment va-t-elle? ajoute-t-il avec un ton qui tente de cacher son inquiétude.

Il est resté néanmoins prudemment de son côté de la pièce alors que Todd s'est arrêté à trois pas de l'entrée.

Todd ignore les questions des humains et marche jusqu'au premier siège qu'il prend. Il s'y installe sans aucune hâte...le wraith qui l'accompagne le suit mais se tient discrètement debout derrière lui dans l'ombre.

Ronon Dex est toujours debout, immobilisé entre les deux drones. Rodney va se rasseoir en choisissant le siège en face de Todd, mais de l'autre côté de la table. Il sait que le wraith ne leur répondra pas tout de suite, tant qu'il n'aura pas joué à son petit jeu d'abord!

-Vous avez eu de la chance que ma ruche ne soit pas encore trop éloignée de l'orbite autour de la planète mère, dit tranquillement le wraith...et surtout que ce soit mon serviteur Méroc qui vous ait trouvé tous deux et vous ait fait transporter ici. S'il s'était agi d'une autre alliance wraith, je n'aurais pu vous être d'aucune assistance...

Rodney trouve cette attaque sur leurs capacités, criante de condescendance et trop dure pour être ignorée:

-Hey! On s'est déjà sortis de nids de guêpes bien pires que celui-ci et même sans votre aide on aurait encore réussi!...si votre esclave ne nous avait pas paralysés et emmenés ici.

-Ahhhhh Docteur McKay, ronronne Todd avec un petit sourire suffisant et goguenard. C'est une attitude si typique de _tous_ les humains d'Atlantis! Ne _jamais_ admettre la défaite, même lorsqu'elle vous prend à la gorge...

Mais le sourire disparaît sur le visage de Todd qui se lève si rapidement que McKay sursaute alors que le wraith vient dans sa direction. Il passe pourtant devant eux et s'arrête à quelques pas de la large fenêtre de la salle qui donne vue sur l'immensité de l'espace. Ses yeux surveillent les nombreux darts qui patrouillent tout autour de la ruche...

_Toujours aucun signe d'une attaque des forces conciliaires..._

L'expression sur le visage impassible du wraith est si sérieuse et distante que tout-à-coup, Rodney souhaiterait avoir les habiletés mentales de Teyla Emmagan et d'être capable de lire en lui.

Todd a beau être dans le décor de sa ruche sur laquelle il est le maître absolu et non dans la position désavantageuse d'être leur prisonnier sur Atlantis, le scientifique canadien sent un malaise désagréable installer une boule de plomb tout au fond de son estomac. Il voudrait bien comprendre les préoccupations actuelles du wraith mais surtout savoir où il cache Sara Sheppard...

Rodney ravale sa fierté et tente une autre approche:

_-Je vous en prie, _dit-il alors que les mots de supplique qui passent péniblement par sa gorge semblent en râper les parois tant il a du mal à les prononcer...- et il se vaut également de la part de Ronon Dex un grognement indigné! -...dites-nous si Sara est ici et comment elle se porte, c'est tout ce que nous voulions savoir!

Todd se retourne et marche vers lui avec une expression glacée sur le visage:

-C'est faux! Votre intention était de l'enlever et de la ramener sur Atlantis, Docteur McKay...ne le niez pas, je l'ai lu dans vos esprits!

Il jette un regard de mépris sur le satédien et retourne ses yeux calculateurs sur le savant qui ne nie plus et qui a eu le bon goût de baisser le regard.

Cet humain n'est pas dénué de courage pourtant, mais n'a pas la folie inconsciente de l'ex-coureur ni même l'auréole de bravoure et l'envergure du frère de Sara Sheppard.

Pourtant, Todd décide de leur accorder un point...mais il a tout de même l'intention de faire durer encore un peu l'atmosphère de menace avant d'abattre ses cartes:

_**- Ma**_Compagne se porte bien! dit tranquillement Todd en appuyant délibérément sur le mot Compagne et surtout sur le pronom possessif. Quant à vous dire où elle se trouve, tout ce que je peux vous révéler est qu'elle est en sécurité et ne manque de rien!

-On vous croit pas. On veut voir par nous même! dit le satédien avec haine et défi.

Todd l'ignore encore royalement et décide de s'approcher du savant toujours assis, marchant délibérément et lentement lorsqu'il passe derrière lui. Puis il s'arrête, frôlant presque son dos.

Le corps du scientifique atlante se raidit et sa respiration se bloque avant de reprendre un peu trop rapidement.

Todd savoure pleinement le revirement de situation, un peu désolé cependant que l'équipe du colonel Sheppard ne soit pas là en entier pour qu'il profite pleinement de ce petit instant de revanche...la voix du wraith est presque un murmure quand il parle enfin:

-La question est maintenant, Docteur McKay...de savoir ce que je fais de vous deux? dit le Commandant en s'éloignant lentement d'eux, leur tournant le dos.

Rodney reprend courage:

-Pourquoi le demander? dit-il d'un ton qu'il essaie de rendre le plus confiant possible. Vous nous redonnez nos armes et nous laissez repartir. Ne sommes-nous pas alliés après tout?

Il essaie d'avoir l'air sûr de lui. Pourtant le fait que Todd ait posé cette question fait résonner une cloche d'alarme qui retentit d'une façon agaçante tout au fond de sa tête.

Todd est silencieux pendant un long moment. Pas de grognement ni de sifflement...le temps qui passe est marqué seulement par le son familier que les masques faciaux organiques imposent aux guerriers wraith.

McKay est sur le point d'exprimer son impatience quand Todd se retourne pour étudier ses captifs encore une fois, ses yeux vides d'émotion, sa bouche en une ligne mince, toute son attitude criante de mépris.

Alors que la main froide du doute commence à s'enrouler doucement autour de son coeur, Rodney entend l'avertissement de Teyla au sujet de la vraie nature de Todd le wraith se faire un écho dans sa tête...en même temps que la sonnette d'alarme qui est maintenant devenue un peu trop stridente...

Rodney espère qu'il s'agit bien du fameux humour cynique spécifique à ce wraith, parce que sinon..?

Quand le Commandant se décide enfin à parler, il y a un sourire sur son visage mais sa voix est dure:

-Vous attendiez-vous vraiment à ce que je laisse tomber cet avantage si facilement?

Il jette un coup d'oeil à ses guerriers stratégiquement placés autour de la pièce avant de retourner son regard sur les deux atlantes à tour de rôle.

-Pensez à ce que vous feriez si nos positions étaient inversées. Me jeter dans une cellule si je venais volontairement dans votre cité?...me faire porter des chaînes si j'offrais mon aide avec un problème que vous êtes incapable de résoudre par vous-même?...menacer de me tuer si je fais un faux mouvement? Ou peut-être...(le regard glacial de Todd se pose sur Ronon alors qu'il s'arrête juste devant lui)... demander à votre animal subalterne d'agiter une arme dans mon visage pour me menacer de mort?

Le mépris moqueur de cette voix réverbérante alors qu'elle énonce lentement et mortellement les mots _«animal subalterne»_ ne laisse aucun doute dans l'esprit de McKay qu'ils ont une situation délicate sur les bras.

Oui, il doit admettre que Teyla avait raison...ce n'est pas le Todd qui est venu à eux pour avoir de l'aide depuis les quelques dernières années, l'opportuniste confiant et étrangement engageant qui en donne toujours juste assez pour être utile, mais s'assure toujours d'obtenir quelque chose en retour...

Non. Voici le côté que Todd a toujours choisi de leur cacher: le Commandant Wraith arrogant, brutal et froid avec son propre plan mortel et McKay sait très bien qu'il va lui falloir retomber rapidement sur ses pieds pour retourner la situation à leur propre avantage. Il prend une grande respiration mais avant qu'il puisse trouver une réponse appropriée, Todd se retourne et marche vers l'autre mâle wraith, sans lui laisser le temps d'énoncer une seule parole.

-Fouillez-les encore pour trouver des armes cachées et toute technologie de dépistage. Puis ramenez-les vers leur cellule...qu'il leur soit servi de quoi les sustenter.

Le wraith se retourne pour observer les deux captifs.

-Mais faites attention et surveillez-les de près. On ne peut leur faire confiance...surtout le Satédien.

Rodney retrouve soudain la voix:

-Hey! Mais qu'est-ce que vous nous faites là exactement? Attendez juste une min..-

Mais il est trop tard, Todd est parti.

McKay et Ronon sont maintenant sous le contrôle d'un jeune wraith inconnu qui considère ses prisonniers avec ce dédain familier et moqueur et les voit clairement comme une opportunité de gagner les faveurs du Commandant en suivant ses ordres à la lettre...

_00000_

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il a commencé ce partenariat de convenance avec ces humains d'Atlantis, ils sont sous son contrôle absolu (du moins une petite partie d'entre eux!).

Un sourire malveillant s'étend sur le visage de Todd alors qu'il arpente les corridors menant au pont de Commandement où il doit rejoindre son Second.

Ignorant son premier plan qui était de simplement parler avec eux et de les aviser qu'il va retourner Sara parmi eux pour qu'elle bénéficie de la protection d'Atlantis alors qu'il mènera son combat contres les forces du Concile, il a pris la subite décision de les faire attendre et de ne dévoiler son plan que plus tard...

Le docteur McKay était si sûr qu'il les laisserait s'en aller librement! Mais aussitôt qu'il a senti cette arrogance de sa part, il a été déterminé à leur rendre les choses plus difficiles.

_Leur réaction quand il a ordonné qu'ils soient ramenés à leur cellule valait chaque minute d'humiliation que les atlantes lui ont infligé dans le passé, chacun des moments passés en solitaire dans la cellule électrifiée dans les bas niveaux de la cité des Anciens alors qu'ils auraient dû le traiter en véritable allié..._

Bien sûr ils ont beaucoup plus de valeur pour lui vivants que morts, particulièrement le docteur McKay...mais cette situation aurait pu changer, si ce n'était de Sara. Il s'est vraiment senti en colère avec des envies de meurtre quand son Second l'a avisé de la capture des deux atlantes, de leur croisade personnelle en vue de ramener sa Compagne sur Atlantis, même contre le gré de la personne concernée!

Et si ces alliés occasionnels lui mettent des bâtons dans les roues, leur valeur devra être réévaluée...cependant, pour maintenant ils sont en sécurité dans une cellule et il se sent enclin à les y laisser mijoter pour un certain temps.

_00000_

Todd parvint enfin au pont et sans un mot, le sous-commandant se mit de côté pour faire place à son supérieur devant les contrôles de la console principale.

Le Commandant pilota son vaisseau-ruche en même temps qu'il prit connaissance des derniers rapports relatifs à leur situation, des informations fournies par les darts et celles également des espions laissés sur la planète mère...

_Un de ces derniers renseignements attira son attention tout-à-coup..._

-Second, dit-il en se retournant légèrement. Je vois ici qu'on nous rapporte la fuite de deux adorateurs?

Le sous-commandant surnommé Kenny par les atlantes se racla la gorge.

-Je voulais vous en aviser personnellement, Commandant. Mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Je me suis occupé de sécuriser le scientifique atlante et le coureur, alors...

Puis la voix du Second se tut avant qu'il ne recommence à parler:

-Non, je n'ai pas d'excuse, Commandant. J'étais responsable de régler le sort de la reproductrice mais je ne sais par quel stratagème, elle a réussit à s'enfuir de la réserve alimentaire avec l'aide d'un de nos espions, Jyrik...

Todd poussa un sifflement plus ennuyé que rageur.

Il aurait dû ne pas avoir tant de scrupule envers Sara et prendre la vie de l'ancienne servante de sa Compagne au lieu de remettre son châtiment entre les mains d'un subordonné!

Mais le plus ennuyeux était qu'ils avaient perdu un très habile informateur, un homme de main d'une valeur inestimable. Cet ancien coureur pourtant, il l'aurait cru loyal hors de tout doute...

Soupirant pesamment, il lança un regard de côté vers son Second.

-Vous allez bien sûr mettre deux de nos meilleurs chasseurs wraith à leurs trousses. Si la fille est retrouvée, ils pourront en disposer comme nourriture...je ne veux pas qu'elle reste en vie. Quant à l'homme, ramenez-le vivant si possible. Il sera de nouveau implanté et redeviendra un coureur...je m'occuperai personnellement de le pourchasser moi-même. Je veux que tous les adorateurs de notre alliance sachent ce qu'il en coûte de trahir notre espèce et de tenter de s'enfuir!

-Bien Com-..

-Et Second, le coupa brusquement Todd. Vous allez vous occuper tout de suite et _personnellement_ d'enquêter pour savoir_ pourquoi_ et _comment_ ils ont réussi à s'enfuir, quelles sont les brèches dans notre sécurité qui ont pu permettre cela! Vous découvrirez qui en est responsable(s) et vous vous assurerez qu'ils soient éliminés à titre d'exemple. Une fois ceci fait, je veux que vous répariez les faiblesses de ce système et surtout, SURTOUT, que cela ne se reproduire plus jamais! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, sous-commandant?

Kenny avala péniblement. Il tenta de cacher l'énorme soulagement que lui procurait la seconde chance que venait de lui donner son supérieur.

-Tout sera fait selon vos ordres, Commandant! répondit fermement le Second.

_00000_

Une fois les rapports importants lus et réglés et quelques problèmes résolus, Todd s'était retiré dans une petite pièce attenante au pont de commandement où il allait parfois réfléchir seul ainsi que consulter les dernières données soit de ses propres recherches, ou bien les données stratégiques et militaires en rapport avec l'équipage de ses ruches.

Bien que c'était le calme plat et qu'aucun vaisseau des alliances ennemies ne s'étaient pointés dans leur périmètre, Todd savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion temporaire...ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elles ne les retrouvent et il décida avec réticence de finalement relâcher ses prisonniers atlantes, malgré tout le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti - et qu'il aurait aimé faire durer! - à leur faire peur...du moins dans le cas du scientifique, l'ex-coureur étant endurci envers ceux de sa race...

Il réfléchit aussi au moment des retrouvailles entre Sara, son frère et ses compagnons atlantes et bien qu'il en ressente un certain ennui, il savait maintenant que leur lien était si solide et intense qu'elle était même réticente à se séparer de lui, même pour peu de temps.

Il ne ressentait désormais plus l'angoisse de la perdre comme c'était le cas avant que leur lien ne soit complété. Elle était _**sa**_ femelle...ce fait était aussi inéluctable que la réalité de toutes les étoiles dans la galaxie de Pégase! Il la retrouverait n'importe où, du moins s'il survivait à la confrontation avec ses ennemis.

Dans le cas contraire, Atlantis était le meilleur endroit pour la sécurité de sa Compagne et de sa progéniture.

Todd entra ses nouveaux ordres dans l'ordinateur puis se dirigea vers le quartier des humains de la ruche.

Méroc était de retour et Todd ne pouvait dernièrement que louanger les actions de son Premier Serviteur. Mais son statut de Commandant wraith l'empêchait d'être expansif et reconnaissant à ce sujet.

Méroc vivrait encore longtemps par le Cadeau de Vie et aurait le privilège de servir encore le Premier Officier de cette ruche, telle était la récompense d'un adorateur qui s'était montré si loyal envers sa Maison.

Todd se sentait vraiment ennuyé que la jeune servante qui l'avait trahi ait réussi à s'enfuir, mais il était encore plus mécontent d'avoir perdu un de ses meilleurs espions.

Il aurait aussi aimé découvrir où se trouvait cette Femme de Tête, Néva...il n'y aurait alors eu aucune tergiversation dans son cas et il aurait aspiré sa vie sans merci!

Mais il avait bien d'autres soucis en tête, bien plus important que de retrouver et punir les fuyards humains.

Il avait d'ores et déjà décidé que Méroc deviendrait l'humain responsable du bien-être de sa Compagne en son absence...il avait toutes les intentions du monde d'imposer son principal adorateur aux humains d'Atlantis comme "garde du corps" de Sara. Il devait donc mettre Méroc au courant de ses nouvelles instructions.

Le Commandant atteignit sa destination et entra dans l'antichambre des quartiers communautaires des adorateurs de la ruche.

Méroc qui l'attendait déjà s'inclina avec respect devant son Maître et attendit ses ordres.

_()()()()()_

Le jeune mâle wraith avait suivi scrupuleusement les instructions de Todd avec une rigueur et un souci du détail que le militaire en John Sheppard aurait pu admirer chez l'un de ses officiers juniors, se dit Rodney McKay.

Une fouille minutieuse ne leur fut pas épargnée et le procédé de rechercher des appareils de détection et des armes fut invasif, c'est le moins qu'on pouvait en dire!

Malgré les meilleurs efforts et les protestations de Ronon Dex, toutes les dernières dagues cachées furent retrouvés sur lui et il fut alors impuissant à se défendre (du moins avec ce genre d'armes)...ils furent finalement escortés à leur cellule.

L'officier leur fit une grimace pleine de dents qui passa pour un sourire de mépris et quitta le quartier cellulaire, laissant les deux drones habituels comme sentinelles.

McKay passa ses doigts réticents sur les barreaux de toile organique qui servaient de porte... ils avaient l'air visqueux mais étaient actuellement plutôt tièdes et légèrement spongieux sous son contact. Mais il savait d'expérience que malgré leur fragilité apparente, ils résistaient même sous une force brutale bien appliquée!

Rodney se tourna vers son compagnon qui s'était laissé glisser le long du mur organique et était assis le dos droit sur ses jambes repliées, ses mains sur ses genoux en une pose non de défaitisme mais d'économie d'énergie.

L'équipe de Sheppard avait été souvent prisonnière dans les cellules wraith de vaisseau-ruche avant, ce n'était pas nouveau!

Ils avaient aussi été invités sur la ruche de Todd auparavant, _mais jamais ils n'avaient été_ _prisonniers sur la ruche de leur vieil allié_, ce qui était cette fois-ci incongru et stressant à la fois.

McKay repensait à Teyla et à sa force, ses judicieux conseils mais aussi aux nombres de fois où elle les avait tous mis en garde au sujet de Todd...«_que peu importe à quel point Todd pouvait se montrer coopératif en surface, il était__** wraith **__ avant tout et sa vraie __nature ne devrait jamais être oubliée ni sous-estimée!»._

Il avait lui-même souvent lancé les mêmes avertissements au sujet du wraith mais avait fini par s'accoutumer de l'alien, surtout pendant leur travail commun lors du perfectionnement de l'arme anti-réplicateur. Il avait payé cher son manque de méfiance et son sentiment de fausse sécurité auprès du wraith qui était alors bien entouré des marines qui agissaient en tant que "champ de protection". Il avait payé cher, non pas de sa vie mais par la _perte_ de la femme de sa vie!

Mais qui aurait pu croire que cet alien la verrait comme autre chose qu'un moyen de se sustenter, qui aurait également pu croire que la jeune femme tomberait amoureuse du gros insecte vert?

Rodney cessa de se lamenter intérieurement sur un passé qui ne pouvait être changé.

Lui et Ronon étaient ici de leur plein gré contre l'avis des autres, ayant décidé d'arracher la jeune femme des griffes de leur ennemi bien que les atlantes en général le considère comme un allié...

Mais il ne voyait pas comment pour le moment ils pourraient y arriver! Todd avait refusé de leur répondre au sujet de Sara, leur ayant montré le côté froid et brutal du wraith qu'il leur avait masqué jusqu'ici.

-Combien de temps croyez-vous qu'il va nous garder ici? dit-il finalement comme s'il se parlait plutôt à lui-même qu'à son compagnon d'infortune, souhaitant tout-à-coup qu'il s'agisse de l'ingénieux John Sheppard plein de leadership et d'idées toutes plus folles les unes que les autres au sujet de moyens de s'enfuir de la ruche...

Du coin où il est affalé, le satédien haussa les épaules indifféremment, grognant finalement:

-Votre idée là-dessus est aussi bonne que la mienne.

Rodney essaya de retrouver de l'espoir tout au fond de lui.

-Okay. Nous avons été dans des situations bien pires que celle-ci, n'est-ce-pas?...c'est la ruche de Todd après tout. C'est notre allié, nous sommes ses amis!

-McKay! dit la voix rude et colérique de Ronon Dex. Ce wraith ne comprend pas le concept de l'amitié! Ça fait longtemps qu'on aurait dû le tuer...

-Oui, mais...on a travaillé ensemble après tout! Ça doit signifier quelque chose, non?...même pour un wraith ne pensez-vous pas?

-Vous êtes un idiot si vous croyez ça!

_Faites confiance à Ronon pour aller directement au but!_ _Et il en remet en plus!_

-Pour lui, on est juste d'la merde!...tant et aussi longtemps que nous avons été utiles il a utilisé les ressources que nous pouvions lui offrir pour élever sa position parmi les siens. Mais après, nous redevenons simplement une source d'énergie consommable, comme tout humain dans cette galaxie! C'est une chose que vous ne devez jamais perdre de vue au sujet des wraith, Rodney!

Tout un discours de la part du satédien qui ne parle _jamais _autant, se dit McKay. Et un brutal sommaire de la relation qu'Atlantis a avec ce wraith particulier qui est entré d'une façon bizarre dans la vie de Sara Sheppard...puis par extension dans la leur.

Mais McKay n'est pas encore convaincu:

-Oui, mais voilà, je pensais que..

La façade de calme s'effondre finalement sur le visage du scientifique aux prochains mots du satédien:

-Non! Vous ne _pensiez pas_. Si j'en juge par toutes les conneries que vous dites!

-Ok c'est assez! dit alors Rodney qui se débat avec des émotions de colère et de peur. Je vous ferai remarquer que c'était _**votre**_ idée, cette petite escapade! Vous vouliez faire quelque chose contre l'inertie des autres et _**vous**_ m'avez entraîné dans cette histoire pour aller la chercher!

Étrangement, Ronon garde son calme et fait même un sourire moqueur au scientifique outré.

Il n'y a absolument rien qu'ils puissent faire, réalise soudain McKay. Ils sont pris ici, par leur propre faute...

Et un Ronon Dex curieusement sage n'a ni réagi ni ne s'est mis en colère aux accusations de Rodney et ce n'est pas par manque de combativité, constate le savant canadien...mais plutôt pour lui faire réaliser qu'ils sont ensemble dans le même bain par leur propre volonté à tous deux!

Rodney se calme soudainement...ils sont loin des leurs et impossible que Sheppard et Woolsey lancent une équipe à leur recherche, car ça a sûrement déjà été fait. Et puis il n'y a aucun moyen pour eux de savoir qu'ils sont présentement prisonniers de Todd, ni de savoir où est exactement sa ruche!

Il ferme les yeux et avale péniblement...ils sont à la merci de ce wraith et rien ne leur laisse présager que leur vieil "allié" va se montrer aussi généreux et accommodant que d'habitude.

Il se remémore les dernières paroles du wraith avant qu'il ne les laisse aux bons soins du sous-officier wraith trop zélé...en effet, pourquoi se priverait-il de leur faire sentir son mépris et de goûter à la vengeance après le manque de confiance et la condescendance dont les atlantes ont fait preuve à son égard, alors qu'il était "invité" dans leurs murs?

Rodney soupire enfin et garde les yeux fermés.

Vaut mieux économiser son énergie tout comme Ronon le fait et tenter de dormir un peu...ils ne savent pas combien de temps Todd va les faire languir avant d'arriver à une décision à leur sujet. S'ils sont chanceux, peut-être pourront-ils en savoir plus sur Sara ou même la voir?

Il en doute soudain alors qu'il essaie encore une fois de trouver le sommeil...en vain.

(à suivre)


	29. Chapter 29

_La Compagne_

_Chapitre XXIX_

_**Toujours sur la ruche de Todd...**_

-Petite humaine...

Todd était assis sur leur lit commun, caressant la forme endormie de Sara Sheppard.

Plein de tendresse et de fierté, il s'était installé auprès d'elle depuis quelques minutes. Il avait fermé l'écran de l'ordinateur qu'elle avait oublié d'éteindre après avoir pris connaissance des informations qu'elle avait lu dans le programme de biologie et de reproduction wraith. Il espérait que la jeune femme se sentait maintenant plus rassurée!

Elle dormait d'un sommeil agité et il s'inquiéta encore une fois des cernes sous ses yeux et de sa pâleur. Était-ce dû encore aux séquelles de sa maladie après le traitement ou bien à cause de la grossesse?... il ne saurait le dire.

D'après le wraith soigneur, les formes de vie n'étaient là que depuis trop peu de temps pour qu'elle en soit déjà si affectée...mais encore là, il n'avait aucune expérience sérieuse de la gestation humaine.

Oui...il lui avait caché qu'il s'agissait de deux formes de vie, de _jumeaux_. C'est ce que le soigneur lui avait confirmé.

Il ne savait pas si la technologie des Lantéens serait assez avancée à ce moment de sa grossesse pour le lui confirmer scientifiquement, mais il préférait pour l'instant lui en garder la "surprise".

Il détestait devoir la réveiller, mais le temps pressait! Il leur fallait aller sur Atlantis.

La planète New Lantéa serait bientôt en vue lui avait confirmé l'officier en service sur le Pont de Commandement.

Sara devait aussi être mise au courant de la présence à bord de ses deux amis humains. Ils seraient le passeport pour leur retour dans la cité sans que sa ruche ne soit prise comme cible, bien que Sheppard n'aurait jamais mis sa soeur en danger volontairement!

Mais là encore, Atlantis n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il s'agissait du vaisseau-ruche de Todd...ils auraient pu décider de les attaquer en défense préventive.

Parler avec Sara était essentiel car ils devaient décider de la façon dont ils traiteraient avec les atlantes, quoi leur dire dans l'immédiat et comment révéler plus tard la grossesse de la jeune femme à ses amis et anciens compagnons de travail.

Il savait de toute évidence que tous ne le prendrait pas très bien, mais Atlantis était le meilleur endroit pour que Sara et sa progéniture soient protégés...la compassion naturelle des humains proches de la jeune femme lui garantissait qu'il ne leur serait fait aucun mal.

Alors que la caresse de Todd dans la chevelure acajou s'accentuait et que Sara bougea en fronçant les sourcils pour finalement se réveiller, le wraith vit le regard vert et encore brumeux se poser sur lui puis le tendre sourire de ses lèvres pâles l'accueillir.

-Todd...dit sa Compagne d'un ton amoureux.

Mais malheureusement le froncement de sourcils revint. La couleur de son visage se changea en une sorte de vert malade alors qu'elle se leva à demi sur un coude et mit la main devant sa bouche, sa poitrine se soulevant avec un haut le coeur assez violent.

-Oh merd-..

Elle s'interrompit et repoussa violemment les couvertures en appuyant plus fortement sa main sur sa bouche pour empêcher un fluide quelconque de remonter. Elle se précipita vers leur salle de bain commune, Todd s'écartant rapidement pour la laisser passer, impuissant à la soulager. Le bruit du vomissement parvint à ses oreilles mais le son plutôt liquide le renseigna qu'elle n'avait vraiment rien dans l'estomac...il fut automatiquement inquiet qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à mieux se sustenter lors de son dernier repas.

Il se leva et marcha lentement vers la salle de bain, lui donnant le temps de se refaire une contenance mais elle était effondrée sur les genoux en face du cabinet, reprenant son souffle, étourdie, agacée, malade...il se connecta brièvement avec elle pour ressentir son malaise, se sentant presque coupable mais surtout impuissant encore une fois, désarmé et incompétent dans ce domaine.

Il s'agenouilla cependant auprès d'elle et rassembla l'épaisse chevelure fauve qu'il releva pour la ramener vers l'arrière sur son dos alors qu'elle relevait la tête, les larmes aux yeux pour le fixer d'un air à la fois irrité et découragé.

-…_malade!_ fit-elle en inspirant et en expirant lentement et profondément, essayant de cesser de hoqueter et de reprendre le contrôle du sphincter de son estomac. Tout sembla se calmer et Todd continua à caresser ses cheveux, passant ensuite sa main sous son bras, prêt à la soutenir quand elle se releva lentement.

-Je vois ça...ne put que constater le wraith qui la guida prudemment vers leur lit.

-Je croyais que ces symptômes de maux de coeur ne se manifestaient qu'au petit matin, grommela Sara.

-Je crois que le physicien de la cité saura te renseigner et t'aider, dit Todd qui se sentit encore une fois incompétent.

Sara pensa à son collègue écossais et imagina très bien le regard perplexe et effaré de Carson, quand il apprendrait qu'elle était enceinte du wraith.

Elle pouffa d'un petit rire dérisoire et leva encore une fois les yeux sur Todd qui la regardait d'un air perplexe.

Une bouffée d'amour pour lui monta en elle et elle mit ses mains sur ses larges épaules, remplie à nouveau de la force que le wraith aimait tant sentir en elle.

Elle devait arrêter de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle avait acquiescé à la demande de Todd pour qu'elle porte sa progéniture, participant ainsi à une expérience fascinante et inédite qui sauverait probablement en même temps l'espèce wraith, bien que modifiée.

Elle devait donc en accepter toutes les conséquences et non se sentir abattue au moindre malaise, même si le conflit des hormones wraith et humaines à l'intérieur d'elle se menaient une bataille sans merci, la remplissant parfois d'une colère et d'une agressivité qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti mais aussi d'un désespoir et de la sensation d'être toujours triste et au bord des larmes. Cette dernière réaction était bien sûr due au débalancement des hormones humaines en elle, mais aussi à cause de la situation...le danger imminent d'une attaque contre l'alliance de Todd.

Malgré sa joie de revoir son frère et les siens, elle ressentait profondément la déchirure de devoir quitter son amour, même si elle savait que l'inébranlable wraith la renvoyait pour son bien ainsi que celui de leur enfant.

-Je vais mieux! dit-elle alors en caressant le cuir des épaulettes de l'uniforme de Todd. Le malaise est passé...

Rassuré il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle avait senti son besoin urgent de lui parler.

-Tu veux me dire quelque chose! dit-elle intuitive. Todd fut comme de nombreuse fois ébahi de la force de leur connexion.

-Oui, Sara.

Ils étaient maintenant tous deux assis de nouveau sur le lit...il prit ses poignets gentiment entre ses mains, plantant le regard intense de ses yeux fauves dans les yeux verts de Sara:

-Comme tu le sais, j'ai pris la décision de te ramener sur Atlantis plutôt qu'auprès de la Matriarche. Dans ton état, les tiens sauront mieux assurer ta protection et prendre soin de toi. Méroc est revenu et sera ton garde du corps pendant ton séjour là-bas.

Sara fronça les sourcils et voulut protester. Bien que le serviteur et elle-même se supportaient un peu mieux, ce n'était toutefois pas l'amour total!

Elle voyait mal Méroc évoluer parmi eux sur Atlantis et ses amis ne verraient d'abord pas d'un bon oeil l'adorateur et serviteur de Todd, rôder autour d'elle et partout dans la cité...mais Todd resserra imperceptiblement son étreinte autour des poignets de Sara pour ramener son attention sur lui et faire taire sa réticence, sa décision étant irrévocable.

-Il y a autre chose, dit Todd. Mon Second m'a avisé hier que deux humains ont été capturés. Il s'agit de deux de tes collègues d'Atlantis, Sara. Disons qu'ils ont eu beaucoup de chance que ce soit mon serviteur qui les ait trouvés, au lieu d'une alliance ennemie de wraith. Il les a ramenés ici sur notre ruche...

-QUOI?...et tu ne me le disais pas? dit Sara soudain offusquée, ses yeux agrandis, essayant de se débarrasser de l'étreinte de Todd autour de ses poignets. Il la relâcha un peu mais pas entièrement.

-Sara...dit-il d'une voix apaisante mais toutefois ferme. Tu ne dois pas leur parler tout de suite de ta grossesse.

-_**Qui**_ est venu pour moi? demanda Sara d'une voix urgente, brûlant de curiosité. Mon frère John?

-Non. Il s'agit du Docteur McKay et du satédien, dit Todd d'un ton plutôt froid.

-Oh!

Sara comprenait pourquoi elle ne devait _surtout pas _parler immédiatement de son état...

C'était probablement les deux dernières personnes à qui elle aurait voulu l'annoncer! _Mais pourquoi donc s'étaient-ils mis en tête de la rechercher? pensa-t-elle, contrariée. Mais quelles têtes de mule ils étaient! _

Elle ressentit alors une bouffée d'émotions contradictoires...de l'attendrissement mais également de l'irritation et soudain de la peur. Mais le wraith la calma aussitôt:

-Sara, ils n'ont subi aucune violence! Ils sont en sûreté...et ils seront relâchés et reviendront avec toi sur Atlantis.

-Je veux les voir _tout de suite!_ exigea la jeune femme avec un regard qui ne souffrirait aucune contradiction.

Todd sentit encore une fois la montée des hormones capricieuses wraith en elle et garda son ton de voix apaisant et conciliant:

-Oui, tu vas les voir. Mais ne sois pas surprise, j'ai dû les faire mettre dans le quartier carcéral pour leur propre protection.

-QUOI! s'indigna encore une fois Sara qui cette fois-ci libéra brusquement ses poignets. Todd ne la retint pas. EN CELLULE? TODD, mais voyons! Ce sont nos alliés...et mes amis!

La mâchoire de Todd se serra et il soupira légèrement.

-Je te promets qu'il ne leur a été fait aucun mal et qu'ils se portent bien, Sara...dit-il patiemment. Mais tu comprends bien que je ne peux les laisser marcher librement dans la ruche, surtout pas le satédien! Tu dois admettre que ces mesures de sécurité sont nécessaires...je ne suis pas responsable du fait qu'ils soient partis à ta recherche sans se soucier du danger pour leur survie!

-Une des petites salles de conférence ou bien des quartiers inoccupés auraient pourtant fait l'affaire, grinça la jeune femme entre ses dents serrées, ses traits toujours renfrognés.

Todd se leva plutôt brusquement:

-Désires-tu les voir ou allons-nous continuer à discuter ainsi en vain?

Le ton dur du Commandant en lui était de retour. Sara se rendit compte qu'elle avait encore une fois trop tiré sur l'élastique plutôt limité de sa patience...

-Oui, je veux les voir! dit Sara d'une voix claire et déterminée.

-Alors suis-moi.

_()()()()()_

C'est Ronon Dex qui la vit le premier...

Rodney rêvassait, toujours par terre, ses yeux à demi fermés.

Il prit alors conscience du mouvement brusque et soudain des deux drones wraith qui s'étaient mis au garde-à-vous. Le satédien était déjà debout et avait parcouru en un éclair la distance entre le mur et les barreaux organiques et les agrippait fermement, fixant la forme qui venait de s'encadrer dans l'entrée du quartier des cellules.

Rodney McKay se leva à son tour, identifiant la silhouette reconnaissable entre toutes de la femme qu'il avait tant aimée...ou plutôt qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir cessé d'aimer.

_**-Sara!**_

Cette dernière s'était approchée de leur cellule, semblant aussi incrédule de les voir qu'eux l'étaient de l'avoir enfin retrouvée!

Elle fut soulagée de constater en effet qu'aucun mal ne leur avait été fait et qu'ils semblaient tous les deux en santé.

-Rodney! Ronon! dit Sara, les yeux remplis de larmes tant elle était soulagée et émue. Mais elle ne put empêcher la pointe de curiosité et de reproche dans ses prochains mots:

-Mais que diable faites-vous ici tous les deux! Pourquoi avez-vous pris de tels risques pour venir me voir?

Derrière la jeune femme, la silhouette de Todd sortit soudain de l'ombre.

Rodney fixa le visage impassible qui ne trahissait ni rage, ni jalousie, ni mécontentement, ni plaisir ou déplaisir...

Rien.

Ronon agrippa encore plus fort les barreaux organiques comme s'il voulait les forcer. Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de rage et de défi à la vue du Commandant wraith.

-Tu ne peux pas rester ici, Sara...on est venu te chercher! siffla le satédien.

-Sara, ça va? Il ne t'a rien fait? Tu manges à ta faim?...tu n'as pas été menacée ou maltraitée? disait Rodney d'une voix rapide et d'un ton presque hystérique.

Sara soupira et s'approcha des barreaux.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de mal me porter? dit-elle d'un ton cinglant.

-En fait, tu es pâle et tu as maigrit! dit Rodney en lançant un regard de reproche vers Todd.

-Je vais très bien, Rodney, soupira alors la jeune femme, excédée.

Sara retint à temps la remarque irritée qu'elle avait envie de rajouter, fatiguée de l'attitude des atlantes à l'égard de Todd qu'elle avait pourtant suivi de son plein gré!

Ils avaient vraiment du mal à accepter son choix, surtout ces deux là qui semblaient avoir mené leur petite croisade et devaient s'en mordre les doigts, maintenant qu'ils étaient derrière les barreaux d'une cellule wraith.

Mais elle se calma, réalisant sa chance d'avoir de tels amis et aussi que c'était ces maudites hormones qui la faisaient grimper au plafond.

Elle se retourna et alla vers Todd dont le regard glacial posé sur les deux atlantes se métamorphosa aussitôt. La jeune femme prit le wraith par la taille dans une attitude de confiance et d'abandon, indiquant ainsi aux deux hommes qu'elle voulait _vraiment_ être ici, avec lui!

Rodney fut stupéfait de voir le visage du wraith fondre de tendresse lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur Sara Sheppard. Le changement était remarquable...il passa le bout de son doigt de garde sur la joue de la jeune femme, lentement, langoureusement.

-_S'il-te-plaît._ Laisses-moi quelques moments seuls avec eux murmura-t-elle pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. C'est déjà assez pénible de les voir emprisonnés...je vais tout leur expliquer, si tu permets.

Todd sembla prendre quelques instants de réflexion puis leva les yeux qu'il avait posés avec douceur sur Sara pour englober du regard les deux atlantes, la froideur et la condescendance revenues de plein fouet dans ses yeux fauves.

Il reposa ensuite ses yeux sur le visage de la jeune femme et répondit par un hochement de tête à peine perceptible et un simple grognement.

Il se retourna pour s'éloigner, non sans avoir lancé un coup d'oeil narquois en direction du satédien. Il ignora simplement Rodney McKay.

Après un dernier regard tendre à l'adresse de Sara, il quitta la pièce.

Les drones semblaient avoir reçu des instructions mentales car ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de la cellule, firent jouer le mécanisme et se mirent de côté pour laisser entrer Sara.

La porte organique se referma et les drones reprirent leur position de sentinelles.

_()()()()()_

-Avant que vous fassiez d'autres remarques du genre que tu viens de faire, Rodney...ou que toi Ronon, tu menaces encore de vouloir m'emmener d'ici contre mon gré, sachez que si vous continuez ainsi, je sors d'ici et je ne vous parle plus. Alors dites-moi tout de suite _si je reste ou si je dois m'en aller!_

Stupéfait de sa froideur, Rodney arrêta l'élan bien normal qu'il avait eu quand elle était entrée dans leur cellule...soit d'aller la serrer dans ses bras.

Comme elle avait changé! Quelle attitude froide et royale...quelle sorte d'influence maléfique avait donc ce wraith sur elle? se dit-il, toujours figé.

Sara resta stoïque, refoulant l'élan qu'elle avait eu également d'aller vers eux et de sentir enfin tout contre elle la chaleur de ses amis humains.

_Comment leur dire que bien des choses avait changé...en particulier quelque chose qui venait de la frapper et l'avait laissé stupéfaite quand elle s'était approchée_ _d'eux?_

_Elle pouvait sentir la force de leurs émotions...pas exactement lire dans leurs pensées comme le lien avec Todd le lui permettait maintenant, non...mais leurs sentiments ne lui étaient plus cachés du tout! C'était comme un courant, une vague, des flots de chaleur ou de froideur plus ou moins intenses selon qu'il s'agissait de haine ou d'amour..._

_Elle avait reçu comme un coup de fouet la haine intense et le mépris de Ronon dirigé contre Todd ou plutôt contre tous les wraith en général..._

_...puis sa joie de revoir la jeune femme mais aussi son inquiétude à son égard...son déplaisir de la voir entourer la taille du monstre qui selon lui l'avait enjôlé. Puis de nouveau le flot de violence et de rage à l'égard de Todd et de tous les wraith de cette ruche...son impuissance de ne pouvoir se jeter sur lui sans risquer non pas de se faire tuer, - car il était au-delà de sa propre mort - mais de peut-être causer du mal à Rodney ou à elle-même en cours d'action!_

_Elle avait été saisie ensuite par le chaos des émotions de son ex-fiancé, sa joie immense et son grand soulagement de la voir, son inquiétude, sa jalousie à l'égard de Todd, son égo démesuré encore si blessé...aussi des questionnements à savoir_ _s'il l'aimait encore et_ _pourquoi donc les choses n'étaient pas comme avant entre eux et pourquoi diable le fichu gros insecte était-il entré dans leur vie à tous!_

_Il y eut aussi de sa part une vague de pitié à la vue de sa silhouette pâle et plus frêle, une incrédulité quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle se portait bien...et il la jugeait pathétique d'être maintenant une esclave aveuglément en amour avec ce bâtard manipulateur qui en faisait visiblement ce qu'il voulait! Elle avait perdu la tête, se disait-il, et n'allait pas si bien que ça..._

C'est pourquoi elle s'était raidi et avait d'un ton ferme statué ses nouvelles règles avant de se permettre un rapprochement physique avec ses amis.

Si elle était pour retourner sur Atlantis avec cette faculté de ressentir leurs émotions, - et c'était assurément à cause du flot de l'ADN wraith dans ses hormones! - elle ne voulait pas repasser par toute la merde qu'elle avait connue lors de son retour dans la cité avec le wraith, après leur incroyable épopée.

Elle ne voulait pas subir le mépris et le courroux de Ronon et surtout pas recommencer à endurer le comportement immature de Rodney McKay ni la honte de lui avoir fait du mal, même involontairement.

Non..._pas dans l'état où elle était maintenant!_

Atlantis devrait être un havre de paix ou bien elle n'y remettrait pas les pieds!

Le silence glacial qui était tombé après les paroles de Sara fut alors rompu par Rodney.

-Désolé Sara...dit le scientifique tout décontenancé. Bien sûr que nous voulons te voir rester!

Même le grand satédien s'était figé et avait reculé un peu, la surprise sur son visage cédant la place à de la perplexité face à la réaction de la jeune femme.

Rodney avait l'air si misérable que Sara fondit tout-à-coup. Elle s'avança d'elle-même et c'est elle qui plaça les mains de son ex-fiancé autour de sa taille. Elle appuya sa tête contre sa poitrine, étirant également sa main pour toucher le bras de Ronon qui s'était avancé timidement.

-Je suis si contente de vous revoir tous les deux! dit-elle avec un tremblement dans la voix.

Rodney, incertain, ne sut quoi faire pendant quelques instants puis il la serra fort dans ses bras, passant sa main dans sa chevelure, la trouvant encore toute frêle et restreignant soudain la force de son étreinte comme s'il était soucieux de ne pas la briser.

Il céda ensuite la place à Ronon qui la tint précautionneusement contre sa large poitrine. Sara dû lever la tête et arquer sa nuque pour regarder le grand satédien dans les yeux, lui faire un faible sourire auquel il répondit par son sourire le plus franc et séduisant, lui serrant doucement les épaules et l'examinant pour voir si elle allait vraiment bien.

-Pardonnez-moi tous les deux, murmura alors gauchement Sara. C'est mon ét..

Elle s'arrêta à temps! Elle allait dire _"c'est mon état qui m'a fait agir ainsi"_, mais elle changea plutôt ses prochains mots:

-...mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir de si tôt, et dans ce contexte! Je suis sûre que John n'était pas d'accord avec votre petite expédition...j'ai raison? dit-elle en s'éloignant et en reprenant contenance, réalisant qu'elle avait placé ses mains sur son ventre, comme dans un geste de protection. _C'était instinctif parce qu'au fond...ils n'avaient aucun moyen de deviner qu'elle était enceinte!_

-Euh, dit Ronon. C'était mon idée de partir à ta recherche...

-C'était notre idée à tous les deux! fit Rodney d'une voix un peu trop forte, soudain solidaire de Ronon qui lui fit un demi-sourire. Les autres voulaient attendre, mais on en avait assez de rester les bras croisés sans savoir comment les choses allaient pour toi! continua le scientifique canadien en essayant d'observer les nouvelles règles de Sara et de ne pas mettre le blâme sur le wraith.

Sara leur sourit à tous deux.

-Comment va John? et les autres? demanda-t-elle. Elle avait réalisé en les voyant que son frère lui manquait beaucoup.

-Il va bien, Sara...dit Rodney. Tu lui manques...et tu manques à tout le monde sur Atlantis d'ailleurs!

Elle avait peut-être peu de temps avant que Todd ne revienne la chercher. Alors elle décida de commencer à leur dire tout de suite ce qui allait se passer.

-Je suis d'abord vraiment désolée que vous soyez dans cette cellule au lieu de quartiers plus confortables, mais Todd le fait pour vous protéger, croyez-moi! Il ne serait pas bon que vous puissiez marcher librement dans cette ruche par les temps qui courent...

-Pourquoi ça? fit Ronon, sa voix redevenue soudain agressive.

-Parce que Todd n'a pas que des...comment vous expliquer? que des "supporters" parmi l'équipage de sa ruche.

-Comment ça? Il n'a pas le contrôle de sa propre ruche? ne put s'empêcher de dire Rodney, narquois.

-Il y a eu un début de rébellion, commença à expliquer Sara. Mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant! Je crois qu'il ne veut tout simplement pas prendre de chance et comme vous avez été ramené ici en tant que prisonniers, cela passerait pour de la faiblesse de sa part de vous laisser aller et venir à votre guise sur un vaisseau dont il a pris le contrôle il n'y a que peu de temps.

Rodney eut la tentation de faire d'autres remarques désobligeantes mais se rappela l'avertissement très sérieux de Sara.

La jeune femme soupira légèrement et continua:

-Todd et moi nous sommes également rendus sur la planète mère...

- Celle où nous sommes allés te chercher? Nous avons presque failli réussir! dit Rodney, à la fois fier et ulcéré.

-Qu'êtes-vous allé faire là? demanda Ronon qui se concentrait plutôt sur ce que Sara venait de dire.

Sara essaya de résumer en peu de mots mais le plus concis possible tout ce qui s'étaient passé depuis toutes ces semaines...

Elle passa rapidement sur son arrivée sur la ruche et son adaptation dans ce nouveau monde puis parla de leurs recherches communes pour essayer d'abord de comprendre mieux la protéine Hoffans qui causait la peste qui affectait tout autant les wraith que les humains, ensuite le début d'une solution pour en arriver à trouver une cure. Elle parla aussi de leurs recherches pour améliorer le rétrovirus qui pourrait changer les wraith et leur enlever ce besoin de se nourrir de la force vitale humaine pour survivre. C'était vraiment toute une révolution!

Elle ne parla _pas_ de sa rencontre terrible avec la reine qui l'avait presque tuée, _ni_ de celle avec la Matriarche de Todd.

Elle leur raconta leur quête pour trouver du matériel génétique sur cette planète où des centaines de femelles wraith appelées Matriarches étaient en stase prolongée, attendant d'être réveillées et capables à nouveau d'assurer la reproduction de leur espèce.

Elle parla des dommages causés justement à leur génome et de la menace d'extinction qui pesait maintenant sur l'espèce wraith. Elle ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante même si elle avait alors ressenti chez Ronon sa haine et sa satisfaction de voir les wraith en péril et à un moindre niveau, la même chose chez Rodney.

Elle essaya de leur faire voir l'audace et l'ouverture d'esprit dont Todd avait fait preuve, son génie scientifique alors qu'ils étaient très près de trouver une solution à l'horrible maladie qu'avait répandu Michael et qui menaçait tout autant les wraith que les humains.

Rodney n'aima pas qu'elle vante l'intelligence de Todd mais il ne dit mot.

Elle n'était pas prête cependant à leur parler de la solution trouvée par le wraith pour assurer la reproduction avec une humaine. Elle aborda cependant le fait qu'ils étaient allés trouver ensemble le Concile, une sorte de haut conseil de wraith (comme l'I.O.A. sur terre). Ils leur avaient présentés une solution au problème d'extinction des wraith.

Rodney voulait en savoir plus, mais Sara lui dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas en parler pour le moment mais qu'il en saurait plus quand ils seraient de retour sur Atlantis.

Ce qu'ils devaient surtout savoir était que leur offre avait été refusée et que Todd était maintenant jugé comme une sorte de renégat...le haut conseil avait mis sa tête à prix... - un sourire narquois et satisfait apparut sur le visage de Ronon Dex à ces mots! - et que Todd avait décidé de retourner Sara sur Atlantis pour sa protection. Il craignait une attaque imminente des forces du Concile contre son alliance et lui-même et ne voulait pas mettre la vie de la jeune femme en péril.

-Sur Atlantis? dit Rodney dont les yeux s'éclairèrent de joie. Il agrippa la jeune femme par les bras, la secoua fortement mais la relâcha en s'excusant.

-Ça veut dire que tu reviens parmi nous? dit-il gaiement.

-Todd pense que je serai plus en sécurité parmi vous. C'est temporaire cependant, dit-elle.

Ronon fronça les sourcils:

-Tu ne sembles pas contente, dit-il simplement.

Sara soupira et ferma les yeux brièvement:

-Oui et non...

Il y eut un petit silence inconfortable.

-Je voulais rester auprès de lui, dit Sara. Vous devez comprendre que je suis sa Compagne, maintenant...je crois que nous devons tout partager, même le..

-Oh, c'est ça. Vous êtes en quelque sorte comme..._mariés_? dit Rodney en mettant le plus de mépris et de dérision possible dans ce dernier mot.

-Rodney...soupira Sara, le regard blessé.

-Excuses-moi. Je me tais maintenant!

Rodney s'était si souvent dit que s'il avait la chance de la revoir en chair et en os un jour, il se conduirait élégamment...qu'il lui prouverait qu'il pouvait être un véritable ami et passer par-dessus la déception et le rejet qu'elle lui avait infligé. Mais voilà!...cela faisait à peine une vingtaine de minutes qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et il se conduisait en véritable salaud. Il se raidit et fit son sourire le plus brave:

-Nous t'écoutons Sara, continues.

-En fait il n'y a plus grand chose à dire, continua la jeune femme. Je voulais rester avec lui parce que c'est comme ça que je vois mon rôle de Compagne auprès d'un Commandant wraith. Je devrais partager les bons moments mais aussi les dangers et le supporter! Mais il en a décidé autrement, dit-elle d'un ton amer et découragé. Je suis humaine et je serais en danger sur la ruche pendant que les wraith se combattent entre eux mais par-dessus tout, je le mettrais en danger, _lui..._

Rodney fut encore une fois frappé de la force des sentiments de Sara envers Todd et il sentit encore une fois l'aiguillon de la jalousie le piquer. Il réalisa que les sentiments de la jeune femme n'avaient jamais été aussi intenses envers lui. Il fit taire son ressentiment et son sentiment d'échec et se remit en mode écoute, ce qui était un exploit en soi pour un gros égo comme Rodney McKay.

Sara ressentit encore une fois ses émotions et aussi le changement en lui, sa grande volonté de se montrer un véritable ami pour elle. Elle observa également Ronon Dex, silencieux dans son coin, les bras croisés. C'était un miracle en soi que le grand satédien ne soit pas en train de fulminer et de marcher de long en large, n'écoutant rien et cherchant plutôt une ouverture pour s'enfuir. Elle avait senti de sa part une sorte d'incrédulité et d'exaspération en écoutant son récit. Réticent, il se taisait cependant et essayait d'ouvrir son esprit et de voir son point de vue.

Sara en fut émue et les regarda tendrement tous les deux. Finalement, le support sur Atlantis lui viendrait probablement des deux personnes de qui elle s'en attendait le moins!

-Il va vous laisser repartir sur Atlantis avec moi, leur annonça Sara.

-Je vous l'avais dit! ne put s'empêcher de fanfaronner McKay en regardant Ronon.

-Nous serons dans l'orbite de New Lantéa tôt demain matin et Todd veut venir avec moi pour...enfin, il y a des tests à faire et il veut être présent pour voir les résultats.

Elle n'osait pas encore parler de sa grossesse, se réservant le droit d'attendre que Carson Becket, John et Élisabeth soient tous là. Ce serait déjà en soi tout un moment de surprise quand elle le leur apprendrait...ou plutôt tout un choc!

C'est à ce moment que Rodney réagit à ce qu'elle venait de dire...

-Des tests? Ah bon? Il a enfin une cure pour la maladie de Hoffans?

-...entre autre! dit Sara, sachant que les derniers échantillons envoyés par le Second à Carson contenaient en soi les prémisses d'une solution d'immunité contre la maladie.

-Étonnant comme le fait que les wraith soient menacés de mort à chaque fois qu'ils se nourrissent peut faire agir ce sacré filou, finalement! dit narquoisement Rodney.

Sara lui lança un coup d'oeil pointu...Rodney leva la main et l'agita comme s'il voulait chasser ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se racla la gorge, embarrassé.

-Je vais demeurer sur Atlantis tant et aussi longtemps qu'il n'aura pas réglé ce problème avec ses ennemis, continuait à expliquer Sara.

-Il va y avoir de la bataille entre eux? Chouette, ça me va! fit Ronon d'une voix cinglante.

Sara l'ignora. Il y a des choses qui ne changeaient jamais!

-Et s'il perdait, Sara? observa le savant canadien. Tu y as pensé?

La jeune femme frissonna. Elle eut l'air si perdue que Rodney regretta presque d'avoir ressorti son pessimisme naturel.

-Il va venir me chercher quand tout danger sera écarté, dit Sara d'une voix raffermie, bien que légèrement angoissée. Je le sais!

-Il n'a pas à s'inquiéter, dit Rodney. Nous allons te protéger!

C'est à ce moment que les deux drones les gardant se mirent à nouveau au garde-à-vous. Sara avait ressentit avant qu'elle ne le voit la présence de Todd à la porte de la cellule.

Elle alla rejoindre le grand wraith et lui prit le bras. Le regard de Todd sur les deux prisonniers était maintenant indifférent.

-J'ai terminé, dit la jeune femme avant que Todd n'ait ouvert la bouche. Je les ai mis au courant de...l'arrangement temporaire. Mais je voudrais te demander une faveur...

Todd sut avant qu'elle ne le formule ce qu'elle désirait.

Elle ne pouvait supporter de quitter le quartier carcéral, sachant qu'ils seraient encore pour une nuit dans cette cellule!

-Todd...s'ils te promettent de ne pas chercher à s'enfuir, ne pourrais-tu pas les relocaliser dans un endroit plus confortable?

Le Commandant wraith pouvait bien se laisser attendrir! Il savait que l'idée de s'enfuir était ridicule, maintenant que les deux atlantes savaient qu'ils seraient libérés demain et que la jeune femme repartait avec eux...mais ces deux humains plutôt inventifs seraient bien assez audacieux pour tenter tout de même d'enlever Sara et de s'enfuir de la ruche..._qui sait?_

Il prit son temps en caressant distraitement sa barbe, faisant languir à la fois sa Compagne et les deux humains.

Il sentait l'indifférence méprisante du satédien mais surtout l'ennui et l'agacement de McKay à l'idée de l'inconfort d'une nuit supplémentaire en cellule wraith...

Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse savourer plus longtemps sa petite revanche!

Mais Sara se retournait déjà vers lui, toute son attitude montrant une irritation croissante, ses bras croisées sur sa poitrine et ses yeux affichant clairement le message _«je-suis-prête-à-partir-en-guerre!»._

-Vous me donnez votre parole de...comment dites-vous cela, vous les humains, de... _gentlemen_? dit Todd d'une voix guillerette mais comportant assez de menace pour faire frémir Rodney McKay.

-Oui, bien sûr! répondit le scientifique d'un ton faussement blasé.

Todd tourna le regard vers le satédien et attendit, les traits impassibles.

-Ronon...? plaida doucement Sara Sheppard.

Il finit par grogner son accord, l'air le plus réticent possible.

-Très bien! dit le wraith. Je crois que j'ai des quartiers qui feront l'affaire, mais je laisse une garde de sentinelles devant votre porte...verrouillée bien sûr, ceci pour votre...protection! Il vous est évidemment interdit de circuler dans la ruche. Comptez-vous chanceux d'avoir droit au confort d'un lit et à de meilleurs repas!...chose que je n'ai _jamais eu_ en captivité chez vous, ne put s'empêcher de glousser Todd avec un petit rire sardonique.

-Oh, et Docteur McKayyyyy...fit la voix traînante de Todd en se retournant vers Rodney. Il n'y a pas de technologie d'aucune sorte dans cette pièce...j'ai cru que la tentation de pirater mes systèmes informatisés serait bien trop grande pour vous, alors je vous ai épargné d'avoir à en être..._désolé_ plus tard.

McKay eut un regard frustré mais finalement fataliste alors que le wraith se retournait pour quitter.

Il avait bien sûr en sortant prit soin d'entourer de son bras possessif la taille de Sara et de la serrer contre lui en la guidant vers la sortie, convoyant un dernier regard fier et narquois en direction du scientifique atlante.

Quelques minutes après leur départ, l'officier-junior responsable d'eux ainsi que quatre drones les firent sortir de leur cellule pour les emmener vers leurs nouveaux «appartements».

_0000000000_

_**Sur Atlantis...**_

John Sheppard se hâta de rejoindre la salle de contrôle de la porte.

À peine venait-il de descendre la volée de marches qu'Amélia Banks, la technicienne en service, se mit à lui relayer l'information qui venait d'apparaître sur son écran.

Après qu'elle eut communiqué avec lui deux minutes plus tôt pour lui dire qu'une activation de la porte en mode communication venait de se produire, John lui avait demandé pourquoi diable elle le dérangeait pendant sa journée de congé alors que ce genre de message était leur lot quotidien?

C'est alors que la jeune femme lui avait répondu par son oreillette de communication:

-Colonel, vous aimeriez peut-être savoir qu'il s'agit du code d'identification du Docteur Sara Sheppard. Il est périmé bien sûr, mais il s'agit bien du sien!

John arrivait dans la salle des contrôles. Il était suivi de près par Richard Woolsey qui avait été mis au courant également.

-Vous croyiez qu'il s'agit réellement votre soeur, colonel? demanda Woolsey.

Un autre technicien activa l'écran de surveillance des senseurs à longue portée et leur répondit:

-Une des ruches qui patrouillent habituellement dans notre secteur mais ne fait que passer vient de reprogrammer sa course et se dirige tout droit vers nous. J'ai la confirmation que la demande de communication vient de ce vaisseau.

Woolsey et Sheppard se regardèrent...enfin des débouchés! Le coeur de John bondit dans sa poitrine...

-On dirait bien qu'il s'agit du vaisseau-ruche de Todd, si ma soeur utilise ce code qui doit être le dernier dont elle se servait quand elle vivait encore sur Atlantis...

-Soyons prudent colonel, dit Woolsey. Peut-être que les wraith ont volé le code ID de votre soeur dans la base de données du vaisseau de Todd et s'apprêtent à nous attaquer?

-Il n'y a pas tellement de chance, Richard. Je dirais plutôt que nous avons la visite de notre vieil allié et que Sara nous envoie un message pour ne pas que nous leur tirions dessus!

Woolsey plissa les lèvres mais la curiosité et l'esprit politique l'emportèrent sur la prudence.

-Y a-t-il un moyen pour sécuriser la communication et l'activer sans risquer de dévoiler notre position? continua le directeur maintenant permanent de la cité.

_(Élisabeth Weir était revenue quelques jours pour ramasser ses possessions. Elle avait été aussi le centre d'attention d'une petite fête donnée en son honneur par les employés d'Atlantis. Elle avait en effet été promue récemment comme ambassadrice de son pays et membre influent des Nations-Unis, suite à son désir de décrocher de son travail sur Atlantis, même si elle avait adoré son temps dans la cité des Anciens. Elle venait également de renouer avec son ex-petit ami Simon et voulait mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie personnelle. Personne sur Atlantis n'avait été heureux de cette décision évidemment! Mais c'était la sienne..._

_C'était le fait surtout que son remplaçant serait Richard Woolsey, qui énervait les Lantéens! Il leur fallait cependant s'y faire, comme à toute chose dans la galaxie de Pégase!)_

Sheppard allait hocher négativement la tête avec réticence en réponse à leur nouveau directeur quand le même technicien attira leur attention...

-Je reçois un autre signal mais cette fois-ci c'est en code morse, colonel. Je vous le transmets?

L'espoir remplaça l'agacement dans les yeux de Sheppard. En effet, il y avait très peu de chance pour que les wraith connaissent le langage morse, un moyen de communication de guerre uniquement terrien!

- C'est Sara, j'en suis sûr! dit John en acquiesçant d'un mouvement rapide de la tête vers le technicien pour accepter la communication, n'attendant même pas la confirmation officielle de Woolsey.

"_J O H N – C'E S T - M O I – S A R A – A C C E P T E S – L A – C O M M U N I C A T I O N – V I S U E L L E -. S T O P."_

Sheppard alla immédiatement prendre la place devant le grand écran, supplantant Richard Woolsey qui poussa un soupir agacé mais lui concéda ce droit. Il s'agissait de sa soeur qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis très longtemps après tout!

Une image apparut et tous reconnurent l'intérieur sombre aux lumières tamisées d'une ruche...une silhouette bien reconnaissable apparut aussitôt. Un large sourire sur son visage, Sara attendit que l'écran de son côté lui montre le visage de son frère. Elle rit de soulagement et salua de la main d'un geste large:

-John!

-Sara! dit Sheppard. Il lui fit un grand sourire, soulagé de voir qu'elle semblait bien aller, du moins d'aussi loin!

-Content que tu viennes enfin nous rendre une petite visite! continua-t-il, incapable d'empêcher le reproche dans sa voix.

Près d'elle apparut alors la longue silhouette imposante et bien connue du wraith surnommé "Todd".

-N'ouvrez pas le feu, John Sheppard...comme vous le voyez, votre soeur va bien! Je vous la ramène ainsi que deux individus que vous devez sûrement rechercher!

La haute silhouette s'écarta.

Apparurent alors la longue figure indifférente de Ronon Dex, ses mains sur ses hanches puis celle de Rodney McKay qui eut le bon goût de son côté d'avoir l'air gêné.

-Tiens, tiens! fit Sheppard, son regard mi-figue mi-raisin. Vous vous décidez _finalement _à rentrer au bercail, vous deux! J'aurai deux trois mots à vous dire à l'arrivée, siffla le colonel.

Rodney eut un petit sourire embarrassé alors que le satédien haussait les épaules.

-Au moins nous vous ramenons votre soeur, Sheppard! dit le savant canadien, dépité.

_-Shep-paaarrrde._..reprit le wraith en prenant toute la place sur l'écran auprès de Sara, supplantant les deux autres humains. Communiquez-nous les coordonnés du lieu d'atterrissage...j'ai à vous parler de toute urgence.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Woolsey qui donna l'ordre d'un hochement de la tête à la technicienne Banks qui communiqua les données au vaisseau-ruche.

L'écran du côté wraith se referma sans aucune autre parole échangée.

_0000000000_

_**La veille, sur le vaisseau de Todd...**_

Elle s'était réveillée plus tôt, prise encore une fois de nausées qui étaient presque des convulsions, tant elles étaient violentes. Cette fois-ci, Todd fut réveillé également et aussitôt inquiet, il la suivit dans la salle de bain dont elle voulut refermer la porte en vain pour avoir son intimité tant elle était embarrassée d'avoir une telle faiblesse devant lui. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois...il avait déjà pris soin d'elle dans une situation similaire quand elle avait été malade suite au traitement. Cette fois-là était différente car elle avait maintenant sa pleine conscience, pas comme lorsqu'elle était malade.

Alors qu'il retenait encore une fois sa chevelure par derrière, Sara s'étant penchée devant le cabinet et vidant encore une fois son estomac du peu de contenu qu'elle avait pu absorber la veille, elle tenta de contenir son embarras et son irritation.

-Ce n'est rien! dit-elle d'une voix lasse. Il est normal d'avoir des nausées le matin dans les trois premiers mois de la grossesse chez les humains...

Les contractions de son estomac s'étaient enfin calmées mais le pli soucieux sur le front du wraith demeura.

-Non, ce n'est pas rien, Sara! Ce n'est pas normal que tu ne gardes rien, même plus tard dans la journée.

-C'est moi le médecin ici, _wraith! _dit la jeune femme d'un ton bourru.

Todd ne se formalisa pas de cette petite remarque semi-insultante, semi-affectueuse. Il la dirigea fermement vers le lit pour l'aider à se recoucher.

-Reposes-toi...rien ne t'oblige à aller travailler aussi tôt.

-C'est pas de refus, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit...Ooupppsss!

Elle vacilla au bout de trois ou quatre pas et se sentit soudain soulevée dans les airs alors que Todd s'était baissé légèrement pour passer un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre autour de ses épaules, l'enlevant comme si elle ne pesait rien et la reconduisant vers le lit sur lequel il la posa doucement.

Il effleura son front de ses lèvres par tendresse, mais aussi pour vérifier si elle était fiévreuse.

-Non, je n'ai pas de fièvre, je vais bien. C'était juste un étourdissement.

Le wraith quitta son chevet pour revenir très rapidement, un verre d'eau à la main. Il le lui tendit et elle se releva à demi pour le saisir et le boire, même si elle ne ressentait pas vraiment la soif.

Mais elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de discussion possible et qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas bu le verre au complet...et puis il fallait tout de même qu'elle remplace les fluides perdus à cause des vomissements! Elle vida donc en une seule fois le verre et le reposa sur la petite table de chevet près du lit.

-Là...satisfait?

Todd grommela en réponse et s'assit auprès d'elle.

Il l'observa en silence. Ses yeux empreints de douceur et de cette lueur d'inquiétude reflétaient aussi ses propres appréhensions qu'elle n'était plus capable de lui cacher dans leur lien.

Oui les nausées étaient normales, mais elle avait conscience qu'elle n'avait pas repris le poids perdu depuis le traitement, ni le teint frais qu'elle arborait habituellement...elle ne pouvait rien garder de solide depuis deux jours. Méroc lui apportait du bouillon et de l'eau fraîche mais dès qu'elle essayait de manger ne serait-ce qu'un quignon de pain ou un fruit même en purée, elle le vomissait tout de suite...

Elle avait également souvent l'impression d'être sur un navire, luttant pour garder son équilibre en pleine tempête...pourtant, Todd lui avait assuré que le vaisseau ruche volait en ligne droite et que le système artificiel d'inertie fonctionnait bien.

Elle regarda paisiblement son amant wraith et lui fit un pâle sourire, essayant d'instiller de la confiance et de la sérénité dans leur lien...mais il ne fut pas dupe.

Lorsqu'ils avaient regagné leurs quartiers la nuit dernière, elle avait tenté pour une toute dernière fois sans trop d'espoir de faire fléchir le Commandant wraith pour qu'il la garde auprès d'elle.

"_-Il y a ce matériel génétique que nous ne sommes pas allés chercher pour rien, Todd! Je pourrais travailler au labo pour améliorer la stabilité du génome wraith, ou bien tiens!...laisses moi étudier encore la mutation de la protéine Hoffans, comme ça je pourrai aider bien mieux le docteur Becket quand ce sera le bon moment! ou bien je pourrais continuer les recherches sur le rétrovirus? Toi, tu t'occuperas de refouler les forces du Concile et moi je resterai bien sagement au labo, promis!_

_Il l'avait laissé parler sans rien dire. _

_Les traits de Todd étaient cependant déterminés, voire exaspérés à la fin de son petit discours de persuasion. Même si elle se serait mise en colère ou bien mise à genoux pour le supplier, si elle s'était roulé par terre en geignant, l'avait imploré au nom de leur amour et de leur enfant, elle savait que rien n'aurait fléchi la résolution qu'elle voyait briller dans ses yeux assombris._

_-Todd je t'en prie, tenta-t-elle. Laisses moi...laisses **nous** rester auprès de toi! Je...je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi._

_-Tu seras sur Atlantis, parmi les tiens! Avec ton frère, tes amis...il n'y a pas présentement de meilleur endroit pour protéger ma femelle et ma progéniture pendant que je combats ceux qui s'opposent à nous, Sara..._

_-Et si...si tu ne reviens pas? Je ne pourrais jamais.._

_Le wraith se pencha subitement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, écrasant sa bouche d'un baiser pour la faire taire._

_-Je t'interdis de même y penser! Je vais les vaincre et je reviendrai vous chercher!_

_Elle ravala ses sanglots. Après un effort elle réussit à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle l'attira à lui, fouillant sa bouche de sa langue, s'agrippant à sa longue chevelure..._

_Au moins que cette nuit soit chaude et passionnée se dit-elle en parcourant de sa main les endroits où le cuir se collait à son corps, particulièrement ses cuisses et son entrejambe._

_Mais Todd enleva soudain sa main qu'il reposa tranquillement à son côté, même si elle sentait en lui par leur lien un désir équivalent au sien._

_-Todd? dit-elle, confuse._

_- Nous ne pouvons faire cela, Sara...je t'ai dit que nous devrions être très prudents quand ta grossesse serait confirmée. Surtout au début..._

_-QUOI! tu me dis qu'on ne peut même pas avoir de relations sexuelles?_

_-À mon grand regret, Sara._

_-**Foutaises!** fit-elle en s'énervant, ses hormones en chaos reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle repoussa la main qui caressait maintenant sa chevelure éparse sur les oreillers. Les femelles humaines ont des relations sexuelles même au début de leur gestation! Quel est le problème?_

_-Le problème est qu'il s'agit justement d'une situation particulière, Sara...d'une gestation résultant de l'accouplement de deux espèces différentes._

_-Quoi, tu as peur que j'avorte spontanément? Rien ne peut garantir que tout se passe bien, même dans le cas d'une fécondation résultant de l'union de deux humains... _

_-Pourquoi prendre des risques? Nous sommes déjà vraiment chanceux que les choses aient fonctionné si vite et bien, petite humaine!_

_-Oh bondieu, dit-elle d'un ton découragé. Si j'avais su que "nous devrions être très prudents quand ta grossesse sera confirmée" voulait dire **pas **de sexe pendant neuf mois, je...je n'aurais jamais accepté cet arrangement!_

_Cette fois-ci, elle laissa couler le flot de sa colère en larmes, même si elle savait que les hormones wraith prenaient le pas. Elle s'assit carré dans le lit, retirant brusquement la main qui s'était posée sur son épaule. _

_Elle ferma les yeux et soupira, décidant de changer de tactique..._

_On n'attire pas les mouches avec du vinaigre, ni dans ce cas-ci un grand wraith prédateur avec une vilaine mégère à demi wraith! se dit-elle avec malice. _

_Elle se tourna vers lui et referma ses bras autour de la nuque de Todd. Elle se colla tout contre lui et d'une main baladeuse et innocente elle détacha le corsage de sa robe de nuit et frotta ses seins enfin libres tout contre la chaleur du cuir du grand manteau. _

_Todd eut un petit soupir exaspéré...alors qu'elle commençait à défaire les attaches complexes de son uniforme pour repousser la chemise du mâle et coller sa peau nue et chaude contre la peau verte et luisante du wraith, ce dernier l'arrêta en maintenant ses poignets fermement mais gentiment._

_-Sara...cesses tout de suite._

_-Mon amour...une dernière fois! dit la voix enjôleuse de Sara, son regard assombri par le désir._

_Il eut un petit rugissement trahissant à la fois son mécontentement mais aussi la frustration de devoir renoncer à la prendre._

_-Tu as peur de me faire du mal et d'en causer au bébé? Je peux te garantir que..._

_-Non Sara, tu ne peux rien garantir. Je ne veux rien endommager en toi à cause de notre différence physiologique au niveau de la force et également par ma fougue. Crois-moi, c'est également une torture pour moi! dit-il en regardant avec à la fois de la luxure et du regret les seins encore plus pleins, les mamelons durcis de sa Compagne alors qu'il rabattait doucement les pans de son corsage._

_-Mais..._

_-Je t'ai dit que les femelles wraith ne portent pas pour un long moment les embryons...elles les déposent en stase alors dans ton cas, comme tu vas porter plus longuement notre progéniture, je ne veux prendre absolument aucun risque. On n'a aucune connaissance du genre de gestation qui va se dérouler en toi._

_-Il y a eu des précédents, dit Sara. Tu me l'as affirmé..._

_-Oui...mais justement, peu de ces grossesses ont été menées à terme._

_Elle finit par baisser la tête en soupirant, excédée._

_-Je veux que tu passes ces tests chez les tiens, Sara. Cela te rassurera et moi également._

_Elle hocha la tête, résignée...voulut se lever pour essayer de manger le léger repas qu'on lui avait amené mais elle se leva trop rapidement...tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle encore une fois._

_-Seigneurdieu...Faut-il que ce vaisseau avance aussi vite et tangue autant?_

_Todd haussa une arcade sourcilière. Le vaisseau justement ne bougeait presque pas. Il était en position stationnaire autour d'une des deux lunes de la planète New Lantéa, attendant les ordres de son Commandant pour amorcer l'orbite autour du monde des atlantes._

_Elle vacilla sur ses jambes au moment où elle se leva et se précipita encore à la salle de bain...mais ce fut encore une fois juste du liquide qui remonta dans sa gorge._

_-C'en est assez! siffla Todd qui l'avait suivie. Reviens sur ce lit, je vais t'insuffler de la force vitale._

_-...pas nécessaire, dit Sara qui était déjà passé par là. Bien qu'un doux état de bien-être suivait toujours la poussée de l'énergie vitale, une douleur désagréable la précédait! (mais pas autant que lorsqu'un wraith se nourrissait)._

_-Sara. Je dois te rappeler ta promesse de tout faire pour assurer la survie de mon espèce...tu es notre futur et maintenant, tu as la responsabilité de la vie en toi... de **ma** progéniture._

_Elle abandonna soudain et retourna tranquillement vers le lit et s'y étendit, vaincue. _

_Elle réalisait que tout comme le jour sur cette plage où elle avait accepté de suivre Todd sur sa ruche, de faire partie de sa vie, elle avait également donné son accord à Todd pour porter sa progéniture, mais sans réellement comprendre dans **quoi** elle s'embarquait encore._

_Elle en était frustrée mais il est vrai qu'elle n'était plus seule...il y avait cet enfant en elle et si elle était incapable de bien s'alimenter, elle avait de plus fortes chances de faire une fausse couche. _

_-Tu as surtout peur de la réaction de mon frère, de celle des autres atlantes, continua-t-elle cependant avec mauvaise foi. S'ils voient que je ne suis pas en santé, ils vont t'en tenir responsable!_

_Todd eut l'air blessé tout-à-coup. _

_Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure de regret et leva sa main pour caresser la joue anguleuse du wraith et le regarder dans les yeux, les siens transportant tout son remords._

_-Pardon, Todd...c'était gratuit et méchant. Ce sont ces maudites hormones, tu sais?_

_Ses yeux se remplirent encore une fois de larmes mais il saisit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec dévotion._

_Sans rien dire de plus, Todd posa brusquement sa main nourricière sur sa poitrine entre ses seins._

_Le flot saisissant et précipité de l'énergie surgit en elle aussitôt que les crochets de la fente percèrent sa peau, insufflant l'enzyme d'un vert clair presque transparent._

_Lorsque la douleur la heurta de plein fouet, Sara saisit d'instinct le poignet du wraith, impuissante. Mais la douleur se résorba presque aussitôt et le maximum de la vague d'énergie la souleva...son dos fit un arc presque parfait._

_Elle poussa un hoquet à la fois de stupéfaction et de plaisir...un long gémissement siffla longuement de sa gorge alors que l'expiration sortait de ses poumons._

_Elle s'affaissa enfin sur le lit, relâchant sa propre poigne autour du poignet de Todd qui détendit de lui-même tranquillement son étreinte sur la poitrine de la jeune femme._

_Il garda encore une minute sa main sur son thorax pour vérifier que son coeur battait maintenant régulièrement, que l'énergie était présente dans toutes les cellules de son être. Sara crispa puis détendit ses paupières, savourant la béatitude sensuelle qui suivait cette sorte de semi-orgasme occasionné par la force vitale qui courait maintenant dans toutes les veines de son corps. _

_Fini la fatigue, les étourdissements et les nausées! Et bonjour à la félicité qu'elle ressentait maintenant, son corps tout pantois comme si elle venait de jouir..._

_-Eh bien! Je vais me contenter de...cet orgasme, si je ne peux avoir l'autre! dit-elle d'un ton enjoué maintenant qu'elle était ragaillardie, se sentant encore langoureuse. _

_Todd eut un petit sourire et posa sa main sur le ventre encore plat de sa Compagne._

_-Est-ce que tu peux le ressentir? dit Sara qui avait elle-même essayé auparavant sans y réussir._

_Elle n'était pas wraith et il était encore bien trop minuscule, se dit-elle. Mais peut-être que Todd...?_

_Le wraith prit quelques instants pour sonder l'abdomen de Sara. Il ne pouvait encore pressentir les esprits de sa progéniture...il n'était pas doué comme le Soigneur. _

_Mais il pouvait au moins dire que Sara était maintenant paisible et emplie d'énergie, que les malaises étaient passés et que le surplus de force vitale qu'il lui avait transféré garantirait pour un certain temps la survie des infimes fruits de leur union. _

_-Non, je ne le peux pas encore, c'est trop tôt. Mais l'adrénaline produite par l'énergie que je viens de te transférer va t'aider à mieux te sentir pendant quelques jours...ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu ne dois pas tenter de mieux te sustenter et de conserver ces aliments._

_Sara eut soudain hâte d'être sur Atlantis et de passer le test de grossesse qui ne ferait que confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà..._

_Il y aurait aussi d'autres tests que Carson et elle décideraient de faire. Ils verraient alors ensemble ce que les deux physiciens pourraient tenter pour lui assurer une grossesse tranquille et moins périlleuse."_

-Dors encore un peu, dit alors Todd. Plus tard nous entrerons en contact avec Atlantis...tu pourras parler à ton frère, dès que je me serai assuré qu'ils ne chercheront pas à détruire mon vaisseau!

Sara réfléchissait et elle eut soudain une idée. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors qu'elle les levait sur Todd et elle claqua des doigts, disant soudain d'une voix excitée:

-Attends! À ce sujet j'ai une idée pour communiquer avec John et me faire reconnaître, pour qu'ils sachent que c'est bel et bien moi!

(à suivre)


	30. Chapter 30

_La Compagne_

_Chapitre XXX_

_**Atlantis le matin...**_

La petite nacelle de transport avait quitté la ruche quelques minutes plus tôt...

John Sheppard suivait sur l'écran de surveillance le point blanc minuscule perdu sur le bleu indigo de l'écran, parmi les grandes lignes et arcs de cercle représentant les paramètres de l'orbite de New Lantéa.

John n'avait pas si bien dormi depuis que sa soeur était parti vivre avec son wraith...

Il devait s'avouer que bien qu'il se la jouait "cool" devant tout le monde, la culpabilité et l'incertitude de peut-être avoir pris la mauvaise décision le tiraillaient de temps à autre.

Le technicien Chuck et Richard Woolsey étaient présents. John cacha sa nervosité en mettant ses deux pouces de chaque côté de la ceinture de son pantalon, forçant son visage à être impassible au lieu de laisser transparaître les vrais sentiments qu'il ressentait...

...une joie teintée d'inquiétude, une hâte fébrile et une appréhension de ce que Todd voulait réellement. Pourquoi revenait-il sur Atlantis? Et aussi pourquoi sa soeur Sara rentrait au bercail alors qu'elle avait fait le choix de vivre avec le wraith? Mais il était aussi également soulagé de savoir que McKay et Ronon avaient été retrouvés par Todd et rentraient ensemble par le même transport.

-Nous voilà John! annonça une voix derrière le colonel.

Il se retourna et reconnut Carson Becket qui arrivait un peu à bout de souffle, talonné par Teyla Emmagan qui fit un sourire encourageant à Sheppard.

Ses yeux brillaient...John se dit que les liens de sa soeur et de l'athosienne s'étaient resserrés un peu avant son départ, surtout quand l'histoire de Sara et de Todd s'était déclarée. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas un peu à cause de l'épisode Teyla/Michael, puis il chassa ses pensées.

Les relations entre humaines et wraith ou demi-wraith commençaient à se produire un peu trop souvent à son goût sur Atlantis!...et il ne voulait pas vraiment s'attarder sur le pourquoi. Carson Becket lui avait relaté récemment l'étrange mélange d'attirance/dégoût qui avait donné lieu à des échanges bizarres et plutôt perturbants entre le docteur Lindsay Novak et le Second de Todd lors de la brève visite de ce dernier sur Atlantis. Sheppard en avait vraiment plus qu'assez de ces relations "exotiques"!

-Est-ce vrai que Todd et Sara nous ramènent la totalité de leurs recherches au sujet de la drogue Hoffans et peut-être même une solution pour la cure de la maladie? demanda Carson Becket, visiblement excité.

Sheppard sortit de ses ruminations solitaires.

-Je ne sais pas trop, doc...ça y ressemble d'après le message assez court qui a suivi la communication visuelle de ce matin avec la ruche. Ils ont parlé de "données médicales importantes" à nous communiquer.

Carson souriait largement maintenant.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

Immobile maintenant sur l'emplacement exact des coordonnés transmises pour l'atterrissage, le petit vaisseau de transport que Todd avait fait adroitement atterrir faisait un effet un peu incongru et menaçant sur le pont presque désert de la plateforme Est d'Atlantis.

Il était maintenant flanqué de deux F-302 de chaque côté, si complètement différents en design de la navette wraith qui était faite en majorité de matière organique sombre.

Alors que le petit comité d'accueil formé de John Sheppard, Richard Woolsey, Teyla Emmagan, Carson Becket et d'une escorte militaire composée de six marines atteignait le devant du vaisseau en restant à une distance respectable, la porte de la navette s'ouvrit soudain, projetant comme un ressort avec un bruit sec une passerelle toute aussi organique.

Les marines attendaient, vigilants et leurs armes pointées sous les ordres de leur colonel. John fit un pas en avant lorsqu'il vit Sara Sheppard sortir la première, suivie de très près par la haute silhouette de Todd.

La jeune femme leva le nez vers le ciel d'Atlantis et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Elle huma l'air marin de la passerelle Est et fixa les grandes tours et les édifices de la cité avec à la fois du soulagement et de la joie dans ses yeux. Elle réalisait maintenant à quel point son premier lieu d'habitation pendant les années de son affectation dans la galaxie de Pégase lui avait manqué!

Le petit groupe d'atlantes qui venait les accueillir était encore trop loin pour qu'elle n'en distingue les humains le composant, mais ils s'approchaient rapidement.

De la navette sortirent enfin Ronon Dex et Rodney McKay, suivi d'un humain inconnu qui portait des vêtements d'adorateur...suivait la sempiternelle garde de drones wraith, quatre au total.

-Voilà ton frère, Sara! pointa du doigt Rodney qui était visiblement soulagé de rentrer chez lui.

En effet, le petit groupe n'était qu'à quelques pas et John Sheppard s'était mis à marcher rapidement puis à courir en apercevant enfin la jeune femme et ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps sa hâte.

Tous les spectateurs sur la passerelle Est purent alors être témoins d'une scène intense, digne d'un film à oscar...

Sara se détachant des côtés de Todd et descendant la passerelle du petit vaisseau, John courant et la rejoignant le premier, la saisissant dans ses bras en même temps que Sara s'y engouffrait. Il la broya presque et étouffa dans sa chevelure un "Sara!" d'une voix remplie d'émotion. Sara entoura le cou de son frère et passa une main affectueuse dans la botte de poils hirsutes qui caractérisait la chevelure noire et abondante de son frère aîné.

Ils se lâchèrent finalement mais John ne la laissa pas s'éloigner et la maintint près de lui, ses deux mains agrippant solidement ses avant-bras. Il scruta son visage pour y rechercher le moindre signe de maltraitance dont il se serait fait une joie de mettre le blâme sur le wraith.

-John! laissa échapper sa soeur, heureuse de voir qu'il semblait en pleine forme. Comme je suis heureuse de vous voir..._tous?_ dit-elle en posant des yeux heureux sur les silhouettes de Carson et de Teyla qui attendaient discrètement derrière. Elle avait hésité sur le "tous" parce qu'elle ne pouvait voir encore la silhouette d'Élisabeth Weir. Elle aperçu alors Richard Woolsey qui s'avança vers le petit groupe.

Pourquoi donc Élisabeth n'était-elle pas venue l'accueillir en personne? Était-elle en colère contre elle?

-Comment vas-tu? disait John Sheppard. Tu me sembles un peu pâle et pas trop bien en chair comparé à mes derniers souvenirs de toi! dit son frère en ne manquant pas de jeter un coup d'oeil sévère à Todd qui était resté discrètement derrière, impassible.

-John, je t'en prie...je vais bien! dit Sara fermement, retenant son irritation. Il n'y a simplement pas tellement d'endroit dans une ruche pour prendre des bains de soleil, fit-elle en se gardant de fournir des explications sur l'autre partie de la remarque au sujet de sa maigreur.

C'est ce moment que choisirent Rodney McKay et Ronon Dex pour s'avancer hors de la rangée des gardes drones et rejoindre les atlantes.

-Et nous, on n'a pas de p'tits câlins? plaisanta McKay pour cacher un peu sa gêne d'avoir faussé compagnie sans autorisation aux atlantes il y a quelques jours, mais surtout son embarras que ce soit Todd qui les ait capturés et ramenés.

Sheppard croisa les bras en fixant les deux fuyards:

-Tiens, si c'est pas les enfants prodigues! dit-il, son visage hésitant entre la colère et le soulagement de revoir ses amis en vie. Où avez-vous laissé le jumper? ajouta-t-il.

-Il est bien au chaud dans le compartiment arrière de la navette de transport wraith, se hâta de dire le scientifique canadien qui ne voulait surtout pas que ses collègues croient qu'il l'avait endommagé lors d'un atterrissage ou bien qu'il avait été volé.

Mais John Sheppard se sentait enclin en ce jour de retrouvailles à être clément envers les deux fugitifs, retenant facilement les quelques mots acerbes qu'il avait préparé pour le moment où il les reverrait. Et puis c'était le travail de Woolsey maintenant de leur faire des réprimandes!

-Content que vous soyez de retour en un seul morceau, les gars! fit John d'un ton faussement bourru.

Sara alla rejoindre Teyla et Carson en se laissant serrer dans les bras de ses amis qui lui firent un accueil chaleureux. Teyla fut très expansive, contrairement à son habitude où elle se montrait plutôt modérée. Carson était comme d'habitude tendre et amical mais son sourire se crispa soudain d'inquiétude alors qu'il l'examinait la jeune femme de l'air perplexe et soucieux du praticien professionnel qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle salua ensuite poliment Richard Woolsey d'un petit signe de tête, se demandant toujours ce qu'il faisait là et se promettant de demander des explications plus tard à son frère. L'homme de l'I.O.A. lui tendit simplement une main ferme et accueillante et lui souhaita la bienvenue sur Atlantis d'un ton protocolaire, ajoutant qu'il était bon de la revoir saine et sauve de retour parmi eux.

Sheppard avait gardé les bras croisés, profitant des effusions entre sa soeur et ses amis pour faire trois pas fermes en direction du wraith qui n'avait pas bougé.

Il avait beau avoir pris la résolution de garder une attitude très diplomate, quelque chose bouillonnait en lui...un mélange de colère contre lui-même tout autant que contre le wraith, mais peut-être surtout sa culpabilité encore présente d'avoir fait de sa propre soeur un enjeu politique pour solidifier une alliance entre Atlantis et la flotte wraith de Todd.

Pourtant il devait admettre que malgré l'air plus fragile de Sara, elle avait l'air assez bien. Le retour de Rodney et de Ronon sains et saufs parmi eux étaient la garantie également que Todd avait tenu ses promesses...

_-Shepparrrdde.._.dit le grand wraith, s'avançant calmement vers le colonel. Le Commandant wraith n'en était pas moins impressionnant et autoritaire.

Sheppard eut un petit hochement de tête en signe de salut.

-Je vous ramène Sara tel que convenu, colonel! dit la voix basse et vibrante du wraith.

Cela dit, il envoya un ordre mental aux drones qui reculèrent et regagnèrent la navette de transport pour y attendre son retour.

-Oui, et vous aviez une matière urgente à discuter avec nous, avez-vous dit? fit Sheppard qui brûlait de curiosité de savoir quel était _encore une fois_ le plan caché de ce wraith, mais surtout pourquoi sa soeur devait trouver asile sur Atlantis, bien qu'il en était très heureux.

L'expérience avec Todd lui avait enseigné que le wraith ne donnait jamais rien pour rien...et que souvent dans les marchés qu'ils avaient pris avec lui, c'était ce salaud qui en retirait le plus d'avantages.

Sentant l'animosité montante entre les deux mâles, Sara choisit ce moment pour prendre les choses en main. Elle se sentait mieux depuis que Todd lui avait insufflé de la force vitale et s'en félicita finalement car John l'avait déjà regardé un peu de travers vu sa maigreur. Les yeux très bleus de Carson Becket n'avaient rien manqué du changement de son état général également...

Elle avait décidé de porter son uniforme atlante qui avait été bien nettoyé et pressé par une des adoratrices de la ruche. Elle était cependant consciente qu'elle flottait un peu dans la veste, ayant perdu du poids.

Elle s'avança aux côtés de Todd et passa une main familière autour de la taille du grand wraith très droit qui captura aussitôt la sienne, faisant reposer négligemment son autre main sur la hanche de la jeune femme d'un air nonchalant et possessif, ne quittant pas le frère de sa Compagne des yeux.

-Oui John! dit la jeune femme, prenant l'initiative de la réponse. _**Nous**_ avons quelque chose à vous dire, Todd et moi. Mais avant tout..(elle s'était retournée pour faire face au Docteur Becket) je dois passer des tests, alors allons à..-

-Je le savais! la coupa Carson. Vous êtes malade Sara? Vous ne me semblez pas aller si bien que cela...

Sara lui sourit.

-Pas _malade _dit-elle, sachant que ce n'était pas un mensonge (être enceinte n'était pas une maladie!). Mais je dois confirmer quelque chose par des tests...allons donc à l'infirmerie, puis nous discuterons du pourquoi nous sommes ici.

John fut frappé de cette utilisation du "nous" par Sara et du regard possessif mais surtout tendre et fier que le grand wraith posait sur elle.

Il regarda Woolsey. La lueur spécifique d'un intérêt de politicien venait de s'allumer dans les yeux bruns sombres derrière les lunettes. Le petit homme se tenait raide et coi, attendant patiemment son heure pour en savoir plus, calculant probablement déjà les bénéfices de cette alliance inusitée entre une faction wraith et les atlantes. Cela grâce à la relation certes étrange mais solide de Sara avec cet illustre et puissant Commandant wraith.

John fronça le nez mais il devait admettre que Richard Woolsey prenait à coeur les intérêts de cette base...ce qui voulait dire également de meilleurs conditions de vie non seulement pour eux, mais aussi pour les habitants de la galaxie de Pégase.

-Mais bien sûr! dit Woolsey, reprenant son rôle de directeur de la base et d'hôte courtois. Je vous fais tout de suite escorter à l'infirmerie et je vous attendrai dans la salle de réunion après coup, Docteur Sheppard...

Il inclina sa tête et se dirigea vers l'avant du petit peloton, menant le groupe vers le portail pour les faire pénétrer dans la cité.

Sara s'approcha de son frère discrètement:

-Mais qu'est-ce que Woolsey fait là?...et où est donc Élisabeth, John? demanda-t-elle, ne pouvant retenir sa curiosité et son exaspération que ce soit Woolsey qui prennent les commandes.

John Sheppard se mit en devoir en chemin d'éclairer sa lanterne sur les derniers évènements, du départ subit et navrant d'Élisabeth Weir. Il l'avisa que Richard Woolsey était désormais le nouveau chef-directeur de l'expédition d'Atlantis. Sara montra son déplaisir par un long soupir fataliste...

_()()()()()()()()()()_

Suivant de près son Maître en essayant de garder son expression neutre, Méroc ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être stupéfié de l'immensité de cette cité de légende qu'était Atlantis...

Un étrange matériel métallique et brillant servait de sol à l'extérieur et il y avait ces hallucinantes grandes tours qui montaient comme des flèches vers le ciel...

Mais lorsqu'il mit les pieds à l'intérieur il s'arrêta, figé par la beauté des jardins de l'Est par lesquels ils étaient entrés, une sorte d'immense serre vitrée avec un très haut plafond cathédrale.

Son Maître n'ayant ni le temps ni la patience de permettre à son serviteur de faire une pause pour admirer les environnements, Méroc sembla se réveiller et reprendre ses sens au grognement discret mais significatif du wraith et mit le focus sur son but, soit suivre son Seigneur et sa Compagne à travers les corridors labyrinthiques de la cité des Anciens.

Il n'en avait entendu que parler dans le passé, mais il savait désormais qu'elle n'était pas qu'une légende!

Arrivé devant l'infirmerie, le petit groupe stoppa et Woolsey les avisa encore une fois qu'il attendrait dans son bureau.

Le Docteur Becket prit gentiment le bras de Sara Sheppard dans l'intention évidente de la séparer de son compagnon wraith pour la mener en toute intimité dans une salle d'examen.

Sheppard venait de faire signe à Rodney McKay et à Ronon Dex de le suivre, permettant à Teyla de rester en tant que support pour sa soeur.

Comme de coutume avec Todd, il avait l'intention de faire raccompagner le wraith à sa cellule habituelle avec une garde de marines, donnant discrètement ses ordres par la gestuelle militaire d'usage mais Sara avait compris et l'avait vu venir.

Todd s'était arrêté brusquement devant le barrage des marines et de leurs armes pointées sur lui. On ne pouvait lire sur son visage aucune indignation ni colère même s'il n'était pas préparé à subir de nouveau l'humiliation de l'emprisonnement. Il siffla pourtant lentement, montrant les dents à son escorte militaire mais se tenant coi, le reste de ses traits impassibles.

Encore une fois, Sara prit les devants. Elle tira son coude de la douce emprise de Carson Becket et se retourna pour faire face à son frère:

-Oh non pas de ça! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, ses yeux brillants à la fois d'une suprême confiance en elle et de colère. Tu ne vas pas le faire enfermer et il vientàl'infirmerie avec moi...sans escorte. Ceci n'est pas négociable, John Sheppard!fit-elle en pointant un doigt agressif sur la poitrine de son frère.

Complètement stupéfait, Sheppard fixait sa soeur, sa bouche ouverte et ses yeux écarquillés.

Il ne s'était certes pas attendu à une telle réaction de la part de sa soeur. À quelque part il avait toujours su qu'elle était un peu folle et pouvait se montrer parfois agressive. Il ne l'avait déjà vu si remontée qu'une seule fois...lorsqu'elle avait été furieuse contre Rodney et l'avait giflé quand il avait interrompu brusquement le cours aux nouveaux arrivants qu'elle voulait donner pour alléger la tâche du savant canadien, se montrant ainsi odieux avec elle.

John défia d'abord la lueur déterminée et la rage contenue dans ce regard, mais le pire avait été le ton imperturbable mais menaçant avec lequel elle avait prononcé ces mots...même Ronon Dex sembla impressionné.

Tout le monde s'était figé. Les marines attendaient, fixant maintenant leur colonel en attendant les ordres, n'osant pas pointer directement leurs P-90 sur le wraith, mais se tenant toutefois prêts.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait sa soeur? se disait Sheppard. Il décida de prendre son ton le plus paisible et persuasif:

-Sara...commença-t-il. Les règles de sécurité n'ont pas changé parce que Todd et toi êtes en couple! Todd est toujours un wraithet dès lors undanger potentiel pour la sécurité des humains d'Atlantis! Je ne permettrai pas que..-

-JOHN! le coupa Sara cette fois-ci d'une voix plus forte et autoritaire. Ne sois donc pas ridicule...réfléchis! Todda prit soin de moi et m'a gardé en sécurité pendant tout ce temps et aucun mal ne m'a été fait...(là elle mentait, mais elle n'allait certes pas leur révéler l'attaque vicieuse de la reine folle!). Il n'en a pas fait non plus à Rodney ni à Ronon à bord de sa ruche. Il nous ramène tous ici sains et saufs et en plus, nous avons des informations médicales qui valent de l'or pour toute cette galaxie! Autre chose aussi. Cette entente entre Atlantis et son alliance lui tient à coeur tout autant à lui qu'à nous...donc il gâcherait tout cela en essayant simplement de se nourrir d'un humain d'Atlantis?...mais voyons donc, ça n'a aucun sens et même toi tu sais qu'il ne prendrait jamais ce risque! Alors s'il-te-plaît, n'insultes pas son intelligence et ne mets pas non plus ma parole en doute!

Il y eut une pause pendant laquelle Sheppard prit conscience du feu dans les yeux de sa soeur, de sa volonté inébranlable d'empêcher son frère de faire emprisonner celui qu'elle considérait comme son Compagnon.

-Todd va rester avec moi, et _**je ne veux pas**_ de ces gardes armés autour de nous! Ça va se passer comme ça mon cher frère!...ou bien nous repartons et vous ne saurez _rien_ du pourquoi nous sommes venus. Vous devrez aussi vous passer des résultats de nos recherches médicales sur la drogue Hoffans!

C'était du bluff mais ça, seulement Todd et Sara le savaient.

Pendant tout le temps de cette petite escarmouche entre le frère et la soeur, Todd n'avait pas bougé. Ses traits impavides et ses bras le long du corps, inoffensifs, n'avaient rien laissé voir de la jubilation et de la fierté qu'il ressentait envers sa Compagne qui venait de s'imposer comme une véritable reine wraith.

Les yeux perplexes et toujours incrédules de Sheppard se promenaient entre lui et sa soeur. Cette dernière avait mis ses mains sur ses hanches dans un geste de défiance.

Sheppard enfouit une main indécise qui fourragea pendant quelques secondes dans la botte de sa chevelure hirsute. Sara devança ses prochaines paroles:

- Et si tu crois pouvoir encore t'interposer, allons donc voir ce cher monsieur Woolsey! dit-elle. Que crois-tu qu'il dira si cette alliance avec Todd est annulée à cause de ton entêtement à suivre un stupide protocole qui n'a plus sa raison d'être dans le cas de notre_ allié?_

Elle bluffait encore une fois car elle ne connaissait pas tellement l'homme de l'I.O.A. Cependant, elle avait pu au moins observer deux choses chez Woolsey...son sens politique exacerbé et son désir méticuleux et maniaque de mener à bien toute tâche qui lui était confiée. Bien qu'il soit également scrupuleux sur les protocoles, il ne mettrait pour rien au monde cette alliance en péril! Et il savait également à quel point les recherches pour guérir les humains de cette galaxie de la peste Hoffans étaient importantes.

Atlantis avait bien trop besoin de Todd pour aider à éloigner la menace des autres wraith loin de la cité et de la terre...

John céda finalement...bien moins à cause de sa réticence à défier Woolsey et plutôt parce qu'il n'avait _jamais_ vu une telle rage froide et une telle volonté chez sa soeur!

L'enjeu de tout ça voulait également dire beaucoup pour les habitants de Pégase.

Ce fut Rodney finalement qui poussa sur sa décision en appuyant Sara:

-Elle a raison Sheppard...nous n'avons subi aucun mal pendant que nous étions prisonn- ..euhhhh _les invités _de Todd sur sa ruche! La demande de Sara est raisonnable après tout! Nous piéger ou nous attaquer serait absurde maintenant.

John fut surpris que l'ex-fiancé éconduit apporte ainsi son appui au wraith et à Sara. Même Ronon qui était plutôt du genre _"on le tue tout de suite!"_ quand il s'agissait des wraith, poussa un simple grognement en s'éloignant de quelques pas et regarda ailleurs en rengainant son arme d'une façon significative, souhaitant visiblement être ailleurs et ne pas avoir à prendre parti.

John fit signe aux marines qui relaxèrent et s'éloignèrent de quelques pas. Sara ne bougea pas de sa position tant que John ne donna pas l'ordre précis:

-Bon. Okay les gars, on n'a plus besoin de vous ici pour le moment. Mais on reste en communication..._**Toutefois...?**_

Cette fois-ci, Sheppard se tourna vers Sara et leva un doigt sentencieux.

-Je laisse deux marines à la porte de l'infirmerie. Ils n'entreront pas mais vont monter la garde..._au cas où!_

Cette petite démonstration d'autorité et de testostérone lui fit beaucoup de bien. Mais le petit sourire faussement enjoué de John Sheppard n'impressionna pas du tout Sara. Elle se détendit finalement...ses mains sur ses hanches reprirent leurs positions inoffensives à ses côtés et elle hocha simplement la tête. John et elle se fixèrent sérieusement pendant une bonne minute puis le colonel s'approcha du wraith:

-Bon, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, vous? fit-il d'un ton mi-figue mi-raisin.

Todd se contenta de le regarder avec un petit sourire à la fois narquois et condescendant. En quelque sorte il semblait satisfait que Sheppard soit confronté aux poussées d'hormones humaines et wraith combinées qui modifiaient le comportement de sa soeur! Comme ça il ne serait pas le seule mâle à en souffrir...mais de cela John Sheppard serait mis au courant bientôt.

C'est Carson Becket qui détendit une situation qui menaçait encore une fois de devenir dramatique.

-Bon alors _chèère..._vous devriez me suivre à l'infirmerie avec...luibien sûr! dit-il en désignant le grand wraith, hésitant à prononcer son surnom humain. Je vais vous examiner et effectuer ces tests que vous semblez si désireuse de faire...

Aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, la rage de Sara s'évanouit et elle sourit au médecin en prenant Todd affectueusement par le bras. Elle sourit même à son frère John comme si rien ne venait de se passer!

Puis quelqu'un à une certaine distance du Commandant wraith toussa discrètement...Sara ouvrit de grands yeux comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose...

-Oh! une minute. Viens Méroc, dit-elle d'une voix avenante en faisant signe au serviteur. Mais celui-ci regarda d'abord son Maître qui lui fit un petit signe de la tête pour qu'il obéisse à la jeune femme.

-Écoutez tous! Je vous présente Méroc, c'est le Premier Serviteur de...du Commandant...il va rester avec moi ici pour quelques temps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis? commença John. Il n'en est pas question!

-On ne veut pas d'un foutu adorateur de wraith sur Atlantis! ajouta Ronon d'une voix agressive en fixant le serviteur avec animosité.

Mais ce dernier, bien entraîné, regardait le sol d'un air morne et indifférent, comme si quelqu'un d'autre que lui était le sujet de cette discussion.

Sara ouvrit la bouche mais Todd la précéda cette fois-ci en s'avançant d'un pas vers Sheppard. Penchant sa haute silhouette comme une tour menaçante sur le colonel, il parla d'une voix définitive:

-Ceci n'est pas ouvert à la discussion, _Sheppaarrde! _Il va rester auprès de _**ma Compagne**_ pendant son séjour temporaire dans votre cité comme garde du corps et pour voir à son bien-être, tant et aussi longtemps que je ne serai pas de retour.

Encore une fois, Sheppard eut l'air ennuyé et il regarda Teyla et Becket d'un air interrogateur mais sans qu'il ne reçoive aucune aide quelconque de leur part.

-Tu ferais mieux de trouver des quartiers libres pour Méroc, dit Sara avec un air de bravade. Et pas trop loin des miens, on s'entend!

John n'aima pas son petit ton autoritaire. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle, une reine wraith?

Son séjour sur la ruche de Todd l'avait affectée plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru! se dit-il. Avec réticence il décida d'acquiescer à cette demande tout compte fait assez raisonnable, se promettant toutefois de faire surveiller ce serviteur qu'il soupçonnait être une sorte d'espion au service du wraith. Excédé, il fit signe à l'homme qui était resté silencieux et discret pendant l'échange:

-Allez, mon vieux, suivez-moi. Carson, Teyla...Sara, je reviens bientôt!

Ronon Dex avait déjà quitté la pièce en coup de vent. Méroc encore une fois regarda son Maître et au geste de ce dernier lui confirmant de suivre le colonel, il inclina respectueusement sa tête devant le wraith puis ensuite devant sa Compagne et se mit à suivre Sheppard.

Le petit groupe entra enfin dans l'infirmerie et Carson les conduisit dans la salle d'examen.

Sara connaissait la procédure et elle s'assit tranquillement sur la table d'examen la plus proche.

Teyla resta discrètement debout à quelques pas d'elle. On indiqua à Todd de prendre une des chaises éparses dans la pièce et il s'y assit, étirant familièrement une de ses grandes jambes bottées pour la poser sur un autre siège. Carson prit une chaise et la fit tourner pour s'y asseoir à califourchon devant Sara, mettant ses deux mains croisées sur le dossier:

-Alors, _chhèère? _commença le praticien. Je vous écoute! Quels sont ces tests que vous devez absolument passer?

-D'abord et avant tout, un test de grossesse...dit Sara en baissant les yeux un peu embarrassée puis en les relevant tranquillement pour poser un regard appuyé sur le visage ouvert du médecin. Un pli profond et confus apparut sur le front de Carson Becket.

Son regard hébété prouvant à Sara que le médecin ne semblait toujours rien comprendre, elle haussa les sourcils et tourna ses yeux intentionnellement pour les poser sur la silhouette nonchalante du grand alien affalé auprès d'elle.

Ce fut comme si une bombe tombait subitement dans la petite pièce, même si le silence était soudain devenu sépulcral.

_()()()()()_

-C'est physiologiquement impossible! continuait à dire Carson Becket malgré l'évidence du second test de grossesse dont il tenait entre ses doigts le résultat positif.

Perdue dans le regard doux et fier de Todd qui ronronnait littéralement alors qu'il tenait tout contre ses lèvres la main de sa Compagne, Sara l'écoutait à peine:

"_Nous avons réussi, mon amour!"._

C'était ce qu'elle disait fièrementau wraith à travers leur lien.

Bien que Todd le sache déjà, la très scientifique Sara Sheppard avait eu besoin de la confirmation très scientifique des tests menés en laboratoire effectués même une seconde fois pour s'en assurer, même si le Docteur Becket semblait toujours sceptique.

Sara se distança avec peine de la connexion entre elle et le wraith et retourna son regard vers le médecin perplexe qui plissait son front d'inquiétude:

-Oui, Carson, je suis bel et bien enceinte!...et Todd est le père.

Elle-même avait toutefois de la misère à affubler un wraith du mot "père", plutôt que "géniteur".

Un père qui était le protecteur d'une progéniture dont il était maintenant responsable tout autant qu'elle...bien loin de ce qu'ils connaissaient de ces créatures prédatrices! Mais là encore, Todd n'était pas n'importe quel wraith.

-Mais comment est-ce possible, je...?

-Je vous expliquerai! dit la jeune femme.

Le praticien d'Atlantis était encore trop terrassé par la nouvelle.

Sara ne se laissa pas décourager par les regards des humains remplissant la petite pièce...

D'abord il y avait Teyla qui avait été fortement ébranlée, ce qui avait confirmé pour elle que malgré son don, elle n'avait rien senti de la très jeune vie qui grandissait en elle...ce n'était pas surprenant vu qu'il était trop tôt pour détecter cette toute nouvelle vie.

L'athosienne avait été aussi stupéfaite que les autres et pour un moment, sa façade sereine s'était effondrée, sa bouche ouverte et ses yeux incrédules et oui, même horrifiés. Puis elle avait repris une expression prudente et modérée et était venu aux côtés de Sara, touchant son bras pour la supporter pleinement:

-Je ne sais tout simplement pas quoi vous dire Sara...dit-elle simplement, ne sachant pas s'il était de rigueur de la féliciter, ou de lui offrir toutes ses sympathies.

-Eh bien, c'est pas grave! dit Sara avec un petit sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. Je commence à peine à m'y faire moi-même!

Elle avait reçu de plein fouet la vague d'incrédulité, de stupeur et même de rejet et de dégoût de la part de deux des aides-soignants qui se tenaient discrètement vers l'arrière de son lit d'infirmerie.

Elle était assise et portait la chemise d'hôpital que Carson et l'infirmière Marie avaient insisté qu'elle revête pour la durée des examens.

Marie avait souvent travaillé avec Sara quand elle séjournait encore sur Atlantis. C'était une super-infirmière qui était beaucoup trop compétente pour ne pas un jour aspirer à une meilleure carrière que celle d'infirmière. Sara ayant reconnu ses grandes compétences l'avait souvent encouragée à reprendre ses études pour qu'elle fasse son doctorat en médecine à son retour sur terre, après son mandat de deux ans sur Atlantis.

L'infirmière avait également soigneusement caché sa répulsion et son incompréhension à l'énoncé de cette nouvelle. Peu de gens pouvait en effet s'imaginer même qu'une grossesse était possible et souhaitable, résultant d'une copulation entre un wraith et une humaine. Sara eut le temps de ressentir les émotions négatives de ses amis avant que leur masque professionnel ne se remette en place.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Carson, ignorant la vague de répulsion et de négativisme qui emplissait la petite pièce. Même son collègue faisait une belle lutte pour ravaler ses sentiments et il évitait de regarder Todd dans les yeux.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, je vais tout vous expliquer Carson...grosso modo, j'ai suivi un..._**nous**_ avons tous deux suivi un traitement mis au point par Todd pour modifier nos génomes et nous permettre de..-

-Quoi! Vous avez manipulé son génome? Comment avez-vous osé?

Cette fois, Carson s'était tourné carrément vers le wraith en marchant vers lui avec indignation, ignorant résolument le "nous" que Sara avait utilisé en parlant de leur expérience commune.

Todd ne bougea pas le moins du monde. Son expression resta calme et indéchiffrable. Il avait décidé de laisser Sara informer les atlantes sur le processus de transformation et les évènements qui y avaient conduits ainsi que la conséquence qui était sa grossesse.

Il était donc resté en retrait, laissant aux humains dAtlantis le temps de digérer la nouvelle et de se faire à cette idée.

Mais voyant l'agressivité du médecin, il se durcit intérieurement en vue de ce qui venait.

Pourtant, malgré l'expression atterrée de l'athosienne, Todd avait ressentit sa compassion et même une certaine compréhension envers Sara.

Il avait été mis au courant des évènements qui avaient rapproché Teyla Emmagan et ce wraith capturé et transformé en humain temporairement par les malheureuses manipulations de ce même chercheur et généticien humain qui avait fait bien plus de mal en transformant cet individu malchanceux de sa propre espèce en une sorte d'abomination hybride.

Comme résultat, ce dernier répandait maintenant la mort par pure vengeance et folie de pouvoir dans la galaxie, annihilant tout autant les siens que les humains qui étaient leur seule source de nourriture. Alors comment osait-il, ce docteur, l'accuser d'avoir mené une expérience beaucoup moins dommageable sur le corps de sa femelle, elle qui y avait _**pleinement**_ consenti?

Il se doutait que l'enfant de l'athosienne aurait pu être en effet le résultat d'une union entre elle et celui que les atlantes avaient surnommé Michael, si le hasard l'avait voulu...alors il se dit que Teyla serait probablement une bonne amie pour Sara et la protègerait du jugement des autres.

Carson se retourna vers Sara et vint vers son lit, lui prenant la main et la regardant dans les yeux:

-Sara...vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire et je vous débarrasse de..._**ça!**_ dit-il en abaissant son regard sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

Immédiatement, les deux futurs parents réagirent.

Bien que Sara était très surprise d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de Carson Becket qui était plutôt pro-vie bien qu'il respectait le choix de ses patientes, elle en conclut qu'il était horrifié par cette grossesse et surtout ces manipulations génétiques et qu'il ne croyait pas non plus que la vie de ce foetus hybride en valait la peine.

La partie ne serait pas facile! se dit-elle.

Elle mit ses mains en protection sur son ventre et se leva pour faire face au médecin, totalement indignée.

Avant qu'elle n'ait dit un seul mot, Todd s'était levé et précipité vers le médecin en sifflant et en montrant ses dents. Comme aucun marine n'était présent pour pointer son arme sur lui il lui aurait été facile de prendre la vie du praticien là, tout de suite, pour avoir osé même insinuer qu'il pourrait mettre fin à la vie encore fragile de sa progéniture!

Sara l'arrêta cependant en projetant fortement dans leur connexion: _"Todd! Je t'en prie...je vais m'occuper de ça, ne gâches pas tout s'il-te-plaît!"_

Elle s'avança en même temps vers le wraith et gardant une main sur son ventre, mis l'autre sur le poignet de la main nourricière de Todd. Elle savait que son agressivité naturelle le démangeait mais elle se mit entre lui et le médecin, faisant un champ protecteur de son corps.

-Il n'en est _**foutrement**_ pas question Carson! dit-elle en haussant le ton.

Ses yeux finirent par s'adoucir ainsi que sa voix:

-Je veux cet enfant. _**Nous**_ le voulons tous deux...ce n'est pas un accident, c'est un acte planifié! Nous avons tout fait pour que ceci arrive! Et Carson, il s'agit bien plus que du simple désir de donner la vie. Il s'agit de l'avenir des wraith...ils sont en train de s'éteindre! Le traitement de Todd a rendu possible ma grossesse et si toute se passe bien, - c'est pour ça que je suis venue chercher votre protection et votre aide! - alors cet enfant sera le premier d'une nouvelle race de wraith qui n'auront plus besoin de se nourrir d'humains!

Le docteur Becket, éberlué, fut toutefois intéressé par la dernière partie de son discours.

_Une nouvelle espèce de wraith qui ne serait plus une menace pour les humains de cette galaxie? Qui n'auraient plus besoin de se nourrir d'eux pour survivre?_

Toutefois, son esprit pragmatique et professionnel se concentra sur le bien-être de sa patiente. Il frémit en pensant aux anomalies dont ce foetus souffrirait peut-être et aussi aux conséquences des manipulations génétiques sur Sara Sheppard.

-Mais quels risques avez-vous donc pris tous les deux! ne put-il s'empêcher de dire. Il défia encore du regard le wraith, certain que le wraith avait manipulé Sara pour qu'elle accepte encore une fois d'en passer par ses quatre volontés, faisant fi de sa santé.

-Vous avez défié la nature!Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites. C'est une abomination, cette hybridation entre vos deux espèces!

_Et voilà, les grands mots étaient lâchés! _se dit Sara.

Elle voulut répondre, mais cette fois-ci Todd était trop rempli de colère. Le wraith avança son visage à quelques pouces de celui du médecin qui recula légèrement.

-Docteur Becket...dit la voix vibrante du Commandant wraith. Il est vraiment ironique et paradoxal que vous parliez de moi comme étant le manipulateur des génomes de nos deux espèces...alors que vos propres expériences, votre propre ambition démesurée à vouloir affecter le génome entier sur un de mon espèce a mené à la situation que nous connaissons actuellement! C'est-à-dire non seulement le péril que court un wraith à chaque fois qu'il veut se nourrir, mais aussi la mort de tant d'humains de cette galaxie!

Le ton d'abord tranquille mais menaçant du wraith s'était haussé sur les derniers mots, apportant la vérité comme un coup de poing à la face de Carson Becket.

Le médecin écossais recula comme s'il avait été heurté, ramené à la cruelle réalité de sa propre implication et des conséquences désastreuses que le rétrovirus avait eu...non plus seulement sur l'individu prénommé "Michael", mais aussi sur toute la galaxie.

Bien que Sara ressente l'immense culpabilité et la colère contre lui-même de son collègue, elle prit encore une fois le bras du wraith et regarda le visage tourmenté de Carson qui était autrefois et encore aujourd'hui l'espérait-elle, son ami et compagnon de travail.

-Il a raison et vous le savez, dit-elle fermement. Mais si nous sommes ici Carson, c'est pour mettre un terme à tout ceci. Nous avons besoin de vous! Il va falloir que vous preniez soin de moi et de mon enfant, parce que Todd doit partir et faire face à une réelle menace...

Carson Becket sembla soudain se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Il reporta son attention sur le visage de Sara...Teyla s'était avancé également et fut soudain alertée par quelque chose qui troublait la conscience de Todd et par l'inquiétude évidente sur le visage de Sara. Elle pressentit qu'il ne s'agissait pas juste de la sécurité de leur enfant...

-Quelle menace, Sara? demanda-t-elle, mettant le focus sur le danger qu'elle avait pressentit depuis le départ de la soeur de Sheppard, depuis que ses rêves sur les wraith avaient commencé à la tourmenter. Elle trouvait enfin un sens au péril imminent ressenti qui minait ses journées et rongeait son sommeil la nuit.

Sara regarda Todd. Cette fois-ci, c'est le wraith qui parla en regardant tout autant le médecin que l'athosienne:

-Mon alliance est menacée...et cela sérieusement. La proposition que Sara et moi avons présenté au Concile n'a pas été reçue favorablement. J'ai le regret de vous informer que malgré tous mes efforts, les forces rassemblées qui s'opposent à moi sous la bannière du Concile vont attaquer notre alliance...elles sont peut-être en route au moment même où je vous parle. Il me faut donc mettre Sara et ma progéniture à l'abri et c'est ici sur Atlantis où elle sera le moins en danger. Toutefois, le temps presse...je dois éloigner ma flotte de cette planète si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver involontairement sous le feu des combats!

C'est comme si une autre bombe était tombée dans la petite pièce. Sara hocha gravement la tête à l'adresse du médecin et de Teyla pour appuyer les dires de son Compagnon wraith.

-Il faut aviser John, monsieur Woolsey et les autres tout de suite! dit l'athosienne.

-Est-ce que vos tests sont terminés, docteur Becket? demanda impatiemment Todd. Comme je vous l'ai dit, le temps ne joue pas en notre faveur. Je dois parler à _Shepparrde..._

-C'était le test le plus important. Les autres peuvent attendre! dit le médecin. Rhabillez-vous, jeune fille...je communique avec le colonel et monsieur Woolsey. Une réunion s'impose, je crois!

_()()()()()_

Sara avait tenu à parler seule à seul avec son frère alors que les membres de l'équipe étaient en train de se rejoindre à la salle de réunion. Séparé d'eux par une baie vitrée, Todd était assis entre deux soldats qui avaient été également convoqués à cette réunion. En réalité, ils servaient de gardes de sécurité "au cas où"!

Le wraith observait de loin le langage corporel de sa Compagne et du colonel Sheppard.

" _-QUOI? Oh Sara dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie! disait John Sheppard d'une voix pleine de colère contenue. Dis-moi que c'est une** foutue **blague?_

_Sara avait beau avoir préparé son discours, avoir choisi soigneusement ses mots, l'impact de la nouvelle de sa grossesse annoncée à son frère - et surtout qui était le père! - avait atteint un summum et heurté John Sheppard comme un bulldozer. _

_Elle pouvait maintenant assister à une vraie escalade vers la totale fureur qui montait en flèche chez son frère._

_-Euh...non John, c'est bel et bien la vérité! Et avant que tu me dises que c'est impossible comme Carson l'a fait, laisses-moi te dire que nous avons pris tous deux un traitement transgénique qui a rendu la chose réalisable! Tout ça fait partie d'un plan..._

_-Un plan de ce sale bâtard, oui! À qui j'ai fait confiance quand je t'ai confié à lui... Je m'en vais le tuer!_

_Cette fois, Sheppard était bien trop remonté pour penser aux conséquences._

_Il amorça un mouvement en se retournant résolument vers la salle de réunion pour y entrer et aller frapper le dit-bâtard, semblant inconscient dans sa colère __qu'il allait_ _s'en prendre à un wraith puissant, bien nourri, en pleine possession de tous ses moyens. Encore une fois, Sara réagit vite et mit une main de fer sur le bras de son frère, l'arrêtant en pleine envolée:_

_-Non! John, s'il-te-plaît écoutes-moi! dit-elle, tentant d'atteindre le côté raisonnable de son frère dont le brouillard rouge de la colère menaçait de remplacer le côté logique dans son cerveau. Si tu le tues ou ordonnes qu'il soit tué, je t'en voudrai toute ma vie et je ne te parlerai plus JAMAIS! _

_John Sheppard s'était mis à marcher de long en large, furieux, jetant de temps en temps de brefs regards furibonds en direction de la salle où attendait Todd et les autres. _

_Il savait que sa soeur était sérieuse et qu'elle ne lui parlerait en effet plus jamais si par sa faute, quelque chose arrivait au wraith. _

_Il respirait fort, marchant de plus en plus vite, se forçant à travers le tumulte de ses pensées et de ses émotions à porter attention à ce qu'elle lui disait:_

_-John...comme tu le sais, l'espèce wraith est en péril...non seulement à cause de cette guerre civile dû au manque de nourriture ainsi qu'à la peste Hoffans, mais aussi parce que leurs femelles sont en train de mourir. Mais Todd a fait une découverte extraordinaire et a mis au point un traitement délicat, certes jamais expérimenté mais qui a fonctionné étonnamment bien! Le résultat est que je porte en moi le futur de la race wraith. De plus, aucun humain ne sera plus jamais menacé de se faire vider de sa force vitale par les nouveaux enfants qui naîtront quand une génération aura passé.._

_-Et il a fallu qu'il te prenne comme cobaye? fulmina John en s'arrêtant devant sa soeur, ses mains sur ses hanches. Sara, j'ai respecté ton choix lorsque j'ai su que tu avais choisi de suivre ce salaud, malgré ce que tu m'avais dit avant ton départ pour Catarra! J'ai essayé très fort de te comprendre, je te jure! Même quand j'ai à peine eu des nouvelles de ta part pendant toutes ces semaines...mais en aucun cas je n'ai permis à ce wraith de te manipuler en vue de créer une nouvelle espèce de...de..-_

_-Fais attention aux mots que tu vas prononcer, John Sheppard! siffla la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante de rage. Personne n'avait à recevoir ta permission, ni Todd ni MOI! J'ai choisi de plein gré de participer à cette expérience, à tenter de sauver son espèce...et puis quoi de plus normal que de vouloir un enfant de la personne que l'on aime?_

_Sheppard se tut et entendit la note de tristesse, vit la lueur de désespoir dans les yeux de Sara pour qu'il accepte encore l'impensable, qu'il s'adapte à ce qui était un non sens pour lui, en plus d'un risque incroyable pour la santé de sa soeur._

_C'est Sara qui se mit à son tour à marcher de long en large._

_-Nous avons travaillé très fort et le faisons encore mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas encore gagné, sur le procédé d'adapter le rétrovirus défaillant du docteur Becket pour enfin faire en sorte que plus aucun wraith ne doive dépendre des humains pour survivre. Une fois qu'il n'y aura plus aucun risque de cancer ou d'autres effets secondaires, Todd prendra le traitement encore une fois, même s'il a failli __en mourir. Alors il était bien normal que je fasse quelque chose à mon tour, et.._

_-Ah c'est ça, l'interrompit Sheppard en levant les bras en l'air...ce salaud t'a encore manipulé! Je comprends pourquoi tu es si blême et bien trop mince! Mais as-tu perdu la raison? Il t'a incité à le faire, pas vrai? Aucune femme humaine sensée ne.._

_Ce fut à son tour de l'interrompre mais elle réussit à garder sa voix calme et ferme._

_-N'as-tu donc rien entendu de ce que je viens de te dire, Sheppard? gronda-t-elle. Je l'aime! et ni toi ni personne ne pourra changer ce qui existe entre nous, crois-moi j'ai déjà essayé sans succès! Notre lien est trop fort et il ne m'a forcé à rien! Je vais porter cet enfant_ _jusqu'au bout et le mettre au monde! Il s'agit de l'avenir d'une espèce importante de cette galaxie...et de ses humains également!_

_John se mit alors à observer la jeune femme, la nouvelle grâce de ses gestes, sa voix plus ferme et assurée mais surtout l'autorité dans ses traits et cette lumière dans ses yeux. Était-ce l'amour, ou son nouvel état? Ou bien les deux? _

_Peut-être avait-elle raison...tout cela serait arrivé de toute façon mais c'était difficile d'être totalement objectif lorsqu'il s'agissait de votre soeur, n'est-ce-pas? _

_Il s'approcha de Sara, la prenant soudain par les épaules:_

_-Je suis désolé, Sara. Si tu savais...si désolé!_

_-Mais pourquoi? dit-elle, même si elle savait bien de quoi il parlait._

_-De t'avoir laissé entre ses mains, dit-il avec un air embarrassé. D'avoir permis que tu sois un enjeu politique pour maintenir cette alliance au bénéfice d'Atlantis. Mais crois-moi si je l'ai fait, ce n'est__** que**__ parce que je suis le chef militaire de cette cité et que je me devais d'être objectif, de ne pas prendre en_ _considération mes seuls sentiments, je..._

_-Je sais tout ça, John...dit Sara en ébouriffant tendrement la tignasse noire de son frère. Mais tu sais, tu n'y es pour rien! J'ai fait mes propres choix...je t'aurais résisté, je serais partie même si tu m'avais mis des bâtons dans les roues! C'est Todd que je veux..._

_-Mais au moins es-tu heureuse, Sara?_

_A son tour, la jeune femme eut l'air perplexe._

_-Heureuse? Oh John, le bonheur, c'est quoi d'après toi? C'est quelque chose que l'on fait soi-même...on n'attend pas après personne pour se le fabriquer. J'ai eu trop peu de temps avec Aiden pour réaliser qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire que je sois totalement une femme heureuse, et pour Rodney...eh bien Rodney je l'ai aimé sincèrement. Mais il n'était pas le prince charmant. Ce foutu prince, ce n'est qu'une légende, ça n'existe pas...c'est nous qui faisons notre propre bonheur!_

_-C'est pas une réponse, ça...dit John. Tu triches avec tes beaux discours!_

_Sara lui sourit doucement._

_-Tout ce que je peux te dire est que j'ai fait un choix conscient..._

_(Là, elle n'était pas trop honnête! Elle découvrait tous les jours les côtés cachés de l'impulsion qui l'avait fait suivre ce wraith dans son monde si dangereux.)_

_-Je ne regrette rien! dit Sara, véhémente. J'appartiens à Todd. C'est quelque chose de viscéral, je ne peux m'imaginer vivre sans lui, maintenant que je le connais...et il est mien également, c'est** mon **Compagnon et je porte sa progéniture. Rien ne va changer ça!...et je veux que tu cesses de culpabiliser, grand frère._

_Le frère et la soeur se sourirent tous deux, enfin détendus... _

_-Bon eh bien, j'en ai assez de répéter cette histoire, dit enfin Sara. On va à cette réunion maintenant. Je compte sur toi pour mettre les autres au courant, surtout Ronon et Rodney avec qui ça risque d'être délicat. Ça sera ta petite corvée! dit-elle en arquant un sourcil condescendant avec une voix narquoise._

_-Eh ben dites donc, vot'Majesté! dit John Sheppard en parodiant une petite inclinaison respectueuse de la tête et du haut du corps, tu as vraiment les allures d'une vraie reine wraith! Qu'est-ce que ce foutu traitement t'a fait?_

_-Allons-y, dit Sara d'une voix lasse. Todd et moi avons une foule de choses à vous dire avant qu'il ne regagne sa ruche..._

_Elle se retourna majestueusement, certaine qu'il la suivrait. Sheppard lui emboîta le pas. _

(à suivre)


	31. Chapter 31

_La Compagne_

_Chapitre XXXI_

_**Sur Atlantis...**_

Dans la petite salle de réunion, l'atmosphère était à la fois remplie de curiosité et de tension...

Il y avait un wraith parmi eux après tout! Même s'il était leur allié, Todd imposait la crainte et l'autorité, même assis bien tranquillement à la table de négociation, son visage tranquille et ses bras étendus devant lui, ses mains retournées à plat sur la grande table d'une façon non menaçante.

Près de lui, ayant rapproché sa chaise aussi près que possible comme si elle avait peur que le wraith ne s'envole, Sara ne disait mot alors que Carson Becket était debout devant eux en face d'un écran sur lequel défilaient divers tableaux de schémas médicaux.

C'était l'exposé de ses recherches personnelles amalgamées avec les résultats rassemblés sur le dernier cristal d'information apporté par le Second de Todd. Le médecin était visiblement fébrile et satisfait de lui alors qu'il expliquait le parcours de la protéine mutante dans la maladie Hoffans et l'espoir d'un début de solution qui résultait également des efforts conjugués des travaux de Sara et de Todd.

Sara Sheppard fut ensuite invitée à se lever et à venir expliquer leurs propres découvertes sur la mutation et l'ingéniosité hélas malfaisante de Michael. Il avait fait en sorte qu'ils aient tant de mal à trouver une cure, rendant les chemins complexes et capricieux qu'avait pris la mutation pour se cacher d'abord dans le génome, avant de s'attaquer à la base et de résister au moindre traitement, comme si elle se multipliait trop rapidement et en trop de possibilités de mutations variées.

Cela ressemblait de plus en plus au virus de la grippe que l'on ne pouvait pas encore guérir définitivement sur terre...mais la maladie de Hoffans était hautement plus dangereuse et contagieuse.

Même si on avait pu l'isoler et le cibler pour l'anéantir, le virus impliquait que l'enzyme wraith retournant dans le corps du wraith pour l'empoisonner, - comme l'avait été le premier sujet-prisonnier sur Atlantis, surnommé Steve - pouvait muter très rapidement, résistant ainsi à toutes tentatives de cure. Il y avait cependant un espoir car grâce aux découvertes du Second dans les immenses archives wraith, des similarités étonnantes entre génome wraith et humain avaient été observés et si on employait une cellule du système immunitaire d'un des humains originaire de la terre, - en particulier un des descendants des Anciens - alors il y aurait moyen de formuler un traitement par la conception d'un vaccin préventif et aussi une cure efficace, en autant que les sujets humains étaient pris à temps au tout début de la maladie.

Ce fut le tour de Todd de se lever ensuite pour continuer les explications. Sa présence puissante et magnétique l'entourait comme une aura irrésistible.

Devant le tableau, il dédaigna la longue baguette que lui tendait Sara pour se servir plutôt d'un de ses longs doigts verts et d'un ongle effilé pour désigner ce qu'il aurait besoin de pointer à l'écran.

Sara l'écouta faire un bref résumé de la situation alors qu'il expliqua pourquoi les reines se faisaient rares (cela à part du fait qu'elles mouraient en se faisant la guerre et en s'affrontant dans des duels stériles entre elles), ainsi que les Matriarches qui créaient les wraith de plus hauts rangs.

Les inflexions chantantes et séductrices que sa voix avaient prises allégeaient le timbre rude et râpeux habituel de la voix des wraith et s'adoucissaient à certains moments. À d'autres, sa voix s'enflait comme celle d'un baryton d'opéra avec un ton caverneux et lourd de sens...à d'autres, elle montait pour mettre l'accent sur la gravité et la menace de la situation...

Il parla des origines des wraith pour expliquer ce qui allait suivre et faire comprendre pleinement ce que Sara avait amorcé en signifiant les similarités entre les génomes humains et wraith.

Le petit groupe d'humains avaient jusqu'ici écouté à des degrés plus ou moins concentrés la leçon d'histoire du wraith.

Les traits de Ronon Dex portaient une expression d'ennui profonde qui le caractérisait, comme à chaque fois qu'une réunion comportait un volet scientifique. Il combattait déjà sa propre aversion que ce wraith soit présent ici, sans qu'il n'ait la permission de lui tirer dessus...alors il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il montre même un soupçon d'intérêt pour leurs origines!

Teyla Emmagan avait la même expression impassible et calme que d'habitude. Dans ses yeux sombres passait quelquefois une lueur d'inquiétude et d'incrédulité, elle qui luttait avec son peuple depuis qu'elle était née pour l'extinction de la race de prédateurs qui détruisait les humains de cette galaxie...qui aurait cru qu'ils trouveraient parmi eux un allié aussi ouvert d'esprit quoique cachant toujours son propre agenda se disait-elle.

Elle était en train de comprendre aussi, au fur et à mesure des explications données ce matin que leurs précieux Anciens, ceux qui leur avaient servi de modèles et qui étaient pour les habitants humains de Pégase des héros à demi-dieux, pouvaient avoir été les instigateurs de tout ce gâchis dans leur galaxie. Au début, elle le nia fermement comme tous les autres:

-Attendez un instant...disait justement Rodney McKay qui était resté remarquablement tranquille pendant les exposés de Carson Becket et de Sara Sheppard.

Il avait sursauté alors que Todd leur démontrait que les Anciens étaient responsables non seulement de la naissance des wraith - ce qu'il savait déjà! - mais également de manipulations sérieuses de leur génome pour les rendre plus dangereux envers les ennemis des Anciens, au moment où ces derniers luttaient contre les Ories qui s'étaient aventurés dans la galaxie de Pégase dans le but d'asservir les humains pour qu'ils les adorent et deviennent leur nouveaux Maîtres...chose que bien sûr les Anciens ne pouvaient permettre.

-….ce que vous nous dites est que les Anciens sont responsables de l'évolution de l'espèce wraith, de votre agressivité mais surtout du fait que vous vous nourrissez d'êtres humains? reprit Rodney, incrédule.

-Cela est impossible! l'appuya fermement Teyla qui ne voulait pas le croire. Les Anciens n'auraient jamais permis cela!

Todd eut un sourire contraint et fit une pause, se penchant pour poser ses deux mains à plat sur la table entre Woolsey et un de ses gardes. Les deux sursautèrent, le garde plus légèrement que Woolsey qui pâlit un peu.

-Okay, c'est fini les leçons d'histoire wraith, Todd...on n'a pas toute la journée! dit Sheppard, agacé.

Comme tous les autres, il n'aimait pas la propension du wraith à revenir sur le passé ainsi que sa tendance à blâmer les Anciens de toutes leurs misères!

- Rien n'est prouvé dans vos affirmations! ajouta le colonel.

_-Sheppaarrde._..dit Todd en exerçant un contrôle admirable sur son humeur. Nous n'avons effectivement pas beaucoup de temps, mais je n'ai pas le choix de vous expliquer comment les choses se sont passés il y a plus de 10,000 ans pour en venir à la prochaine étape, soit ce qui pourrait sauver les habitants de cette galaxie. J'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez tous passer par-dessus vos préjugés favorables envers les Anciens, fit-il en se retournant significativement vers l'athosienne. Les Ancêtres que vous vénérez n'étaient pas si parfaits et honorables, dit-il.

-Vous devez l'écouter! dit alors Sara. Il était là au moment de cette guerre contre les premiers Lantéens. J'ai vu moi-même la preuve ramenée des archives des wraith. C'est moi qui ai fait le lien de la similarité entre nos deux espèces...oui, ça peut vous sembler incroyable et effarant au premier abord, mais les Anciens ont bel et bien sous-estimé le fait que leur manipulation du génome wraith a permis à ces derniers de devenir plus forts, plus agressifs, se comportant ainsi comme le premier maillon de la chaîne alimentaire de toute forme de vie dans Pégase. Mais ce qui doit nous préoccuper aujourd'hui n'est pas sur qui jeter le blâme...il nous faut plutôt nous servir des archives du passé pour trouver une solution aux plus gros problèmes et installer dans le futur un début de paix entre wraith et humains...avec de la bonne volonté bien sûr, et l'aide de la science également.

Richard Woolsey fronçait les sourcils. Il aurait été difficile de dire s'il était sceptique ou s'il spéculait sur le côté politique et diplomatique de la chose.

-Continuez, fit-il avec un intérêt naissant dans ses yeux sombres. En quoi donc cette similarité entre les génomes de nos deux espèces va-t-elle être une bouée de sauvetage pour la galaxie?

Il regardait Todd et celui-ci se redressa, se mettant à marcher lentement derrière les humains pour atteindre l'autre côté du grand écran. D'un mouvement rapide et malaisé, sa garde de deux marines suivit hâtivement.

Des explications médicales vulgarisées suivirent, expliquant les interactions entre les génomes des deux espèces différentes, leur besoin l'un de l'autre. Todd souligna l'inquiétude grandissante chez les wraith à cause de la perte de tant de reines, de l'infertilité de celles restantes, résultant de la conséquence à l'exposition à la drogue Hoffans...oui, elles ne mouraient pas tout de suite après comme lorsqu'un mâle wraith se nourrissait d'un sujet infecté, mais l'appareil reproductif de la reine en était néanmoins touché.

Becket demanda ensuite la parole pour expliquer ses progrès dans la fabrication du rétrovirus, celui-là même qui pourrait enlever au wraith leur besoin de se nourrir de force vitale sans que leur santé en soit affectée comme la première fois.

Mais Todd balaya du revers de la main la suite de ses explications élaborés car leurs propres travaux (à lui et à Sara) ne permettaient pas de véritables avancées. Donc ce rétrovirus devrait être utilisé bien plus tard, aussitôt que tout danger de ré-infection serait complètement écarté, ce qui pourrait prendre encore beaucoup de temps.

C'est alors que McKay fut complètement prit par surprise quand Todd lui dit abruptement qu'il sollicitait son aide technologique pour la poursuite de la prochaine étape de son plan, ce qui flatta le scientifique canadien dans le bon sens du poil!

-Ah oui? et pourquoi cela? demanda Rodney avec un petit sourire suffisant.

_«Même vous, le grand scientifique wraith vous admettez enfin que vous ne_ pouvez _pas réussir tout seul sans l'aide d'un génie humain tel que moi?__» _ disait les yeux arrogants du scientifique canadien.

John Sheppard et Richard Woolsey se montrèrent également très intéressés.

-Mon alliance est menacée, fit Todd sans même mettre de gants blancs. Une faction des forces du Concile s'apprête en ce moment à nous attaquer...

Woolsey en déduisit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un problème entre factions wraith et agita une main indifférente:

-Pardonnez ma brutale franchise , mais en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il?

John Sheppard s'avança au-devant de la table, ses mains étendues sur la surface polie:

-Il a besoin de notre aide pour les vaincre dit-il, comprenant enfin pourquoi Todd était revenu sur Atlantis et son inquiétude pour Sara qu'il voulait mettre à l'abri à tous prix. C'était donc la raison de votre venue ici après tout? termina le colonel d'une voix narquoise.

-C'est quoi ce..Concile? demanda Ronon Dex.

Todd le regarda avec un peu de dédain mais c'est le très politisé Richard Woolsey qui comprit d'abord et répondit:

-Je crois que c'est l'équivalent de l'I.O.A. Une sorte d'agence de membres responsables des décisions les plus importantes et des courants politiques de la société wraith, dit-il. J'ai raison Todd?

Ce dernier hocha brièvement la tête. Il était ennuyé de devoir perdre du temps sur de tels détails, mais il soupira et continua:

-Sara et moi leur avons présenté récemment un projet important qui pourrait sauver notre espèce de l'extinction ainsi que régler la guerre civile parmi ceux de mon espèce. Mais ils ont refusé, à cause de l'implication des humains de cette galaxie...et également de leur étroitesse d'esprit...

Le ton amer du wraith reflétait encore sa déception, voire même sa colère.

-Ahhhh pas de chance! fit Sheppard en claquant ses doigts ensemble dans une mimique empathique pour les contretemps fâcheux subis par l'alliance de Todd.

Un coup d'oeil appuyé et cinglant venant de la part de sa soeur le fit subitement taire et se racler la gorge en embarras.

Mais le wraith continua, comme si le trait cynique de Sheppard n'avait pas été entendu de sa part.

-...mais cela ne va pas m'arrêter! continua-t-il d'une voix sonore et déterminée. Cependant, ils ont déjà monté une faction pour s'opposer à moi et à mon projet. Ma tête est mise à prix maintenant...(il omettait volontairement de dire que l'humaine qui était sa Compagne tant contestée parmi les membres du Concile courait également le même danger!)

-Oh...alors vous êtes maintenant pourchassé tout comme un vulgaire coureur et vous êtes venu vous cacher ici! dit Ronon Dex qui jubilait, depuis qu'il avait compris que l'espèce wraith était en danger d'extinction...

….mais surtout que Todd était maintenant un paria parmi les siens et qu'il serait chassé, tout comme lui l'avait été pendant 7 ans par les prédateurs qui avaient détruit son monde!

Il y eut un profond malaise alors que le Commandant wraith s'était redressé de toute sa haute silhouette...il semblait maintenant encore plus grand et imposant si c'était possible...la fureur brilla dans les yeux si tranquilles il y avait une minute. Il siffla en montrant les dents au satédien. Sara mit une main ferme sur le poignet recouvert de cuir et se leva en même temps de sa chaise, se tournant vers Ronon:

-Ça suffit, Ronon! dit-elle avec ce ton ferme et autoritaire qu'elle avait développé récemment depuis que ses propres hormones comportaient de l'ADN wraith. Je comprends vraiment tout ce que toi et les siens avez subi à cause des wraith, mais Todd est ici pour nous proposer encore une fois d'être des alliés en vue de nous sortir tous de ce pétrin...alors arrêtes _**tout de suite **_ de le provoquer! Tu vas le laisser parler...

Les deux belligérants se mesurèrent encore quelques secondes du regard.

Sheppard crut bon de mettre son grain de sel pour calmer le satédien.

-Eh l'ami! dit-il. Elle a raison, Todd est venu ici pour nous offrir ses recherches et aussi rechercher notre aide. Nous allons bientôt savoir ce qu'il nous veut...

Lui-même était fatigué de tous ces méandres que le wraith mettait dans ses explications et il avait hâte qu'il en vienne aux faits!

-Je n'aurais jamais l'idée de venir me "cacher" comme vous dites! rétorqua Todd avec un regard entendu et menaçant à l'adresse du satédien. Je ne dois montrer aucune faiblesse et accepter ce défi si je veux garder le contrôle de cette alliance! Je dois combattre pour la sauver. Vous devriez tous vous rendre compte que ma victoire serait à votre total avantage! Si cette faction du Concile gagne et que mon alliance est éliminée, plus rien ne les empêchera de poursuivre leur but qui est de découvrir où est Atlantis, ceci dans le dessein de conquérir un jour la Terre. Mais si je gagne...je serai alors l'instrument du futur, de l'évolution des wraith et je pourrai non seulement sauver les miens, mais aussi lever la menace qui pèse sur la vie de tous les habitants humains de cette galaxie. Cependant, j'ai besoin que vous protégiez Sara Sheppard en la gardant ici...elle ne doit pas risquer sa vie!

Après ces mots sentencieux qui avaient rajoutés à l'atmosphère dramatique de la pièce, tous se turent et Sara baissa les yeux. Elle aurait voulu demeurer aux côtés de son Compagnon pour le soutenir mais ce n'était pas le moment de contester ce qu'il venait de dire devant les atlantes.

Si Richard Woolsey avait été sceptique au début, il avait sûrement accroché au fait que la victoire de Todd serait à l'avantage d'Atlantis et permettrait à la cité de resté ignorée des autres wraith. Du moins serait-elle protégée par leur accord avec leur allié wraith qui empêcherait la prolifération de ces prédateurs et leur immigration massive vers la galaxie de la Voie Lactée.

Moins certain que cette supposée "évolution des wraith" sauverait également les habitants de Pégase, Woolsey joua pour un moment avec ses lunettes en les enlevant et en sortant un petit mouchoir soyeux pour les nettoyer soigneusement avant de les remettre sur son nez. Il retourna ensuite son regard sur Sara Sheppard.

-Est-ce qu'il dit vrai? lui demanda-t-il, concluant pour lui-même que l'expérience de vie des dernières semaines de Sara parmi les wraith, ses travaux scientifiques avec Todd et toutes les informations utiles et sensées qu'elle aurait pu récolter pendant ce laps de temps lui donnait plus qu'un regard expérimenté sur ce que proposait le Commandant wraith.

Oui, son implication sentimentale avait Todd aurait pu teinter son jugement, Woolsey en était conscient...mais il savait que cette scientifique raisonnable et très intelligente était assez sensée pour ne pas mettre ses opinions personnelles dans la balance de la survie d'Atlantis et des humains de Pégase.

-Oh que oui! répondit Sara qui ne s'offusqua pas qu'il ne parle qu'à elle seule, comme si Todd n'était pas présent dans la pièce.

Ce dernier était cependant calme, habitué à ce que les humains ne lui fassent pas confiance.

-La menace est bien réelle, monsieur Woolsey. Je peux vous garantir que les forces du Concile vont vouloir pourchasser l'alliance de Todd qu'ils considèrent maintenant comme rebelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit anéantie, à moins bien sûr que nous remportions la victoire!

John Sheppard écoutait sa soeur, dubitatif. Il ne put s'empêcher encore une fois de se demander quand le "ils" était devenu un "nous", concernant les ruches wraith de Todd. Probablement à partit du moment où elle était devenue la Compagne du Commandant en chef de cette alliance wraith...

Il comprenait cependant qu'il leur était offert un rôle à jouer dans la victoire de Todd. Et c'était un point sérieux qu'il aurait à débattre avec le directeur de leur expédition...mais ce dernier devança subitement la réflexion du colonel:

-Et si nous vous apportions notre aide? disait Richard Woolsey qui avait enfin compris l'avantage d'être du côté des "bons" wraith et qui s'était tourné carrément vers Todd, ignorant délibérément le raclement de gorge d'avertissement de son chef militaire.

Sheppard n'aurait pas été jusque là mais il décida de faire taire ses réticences et de continuer à écouter. En revanche, le satédien abattit un poing sur la table dont le bruit retentit sinistrement dans la pièce.

-Vous perdez la tête...faire la guerre auprès des wraith! grommela-t-il.

- Nous avons travaillé auparavant avec eux, plaida Woolsey...lorsque nous avons perfectionné l'arme anti-réplicateur. Mais ici, je ne parle pas de lancer une flotte entière de F-302, Ronon! Par contre je peux peut-être arranger quelque chose avec le Dédale qui porterait assistance aux vaisseaux- ruches de Todd...

_- _Bonne chance pour convaincre Caldwell!ricana Sheppard.

Encore une fois, il fut ignoré de Richard Woolsey.

– -Vous feriez ça? dit Todd dont les yeux s'agrandirent d'incrédulité.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour un allié! ne put s'empêcher de dire Sheppard d'un ton narquois.

-Je ne vous promet rien, dit cependant Woolsey en élevant les mains en signe de modération. Je dois d'abord rencontrer le commandant du Dédale et solliciter son aide...leur implication militaire ne dépend pas seulement de l'I.O.A. ou de moi. Mais je suis sûr que nous pourrions arranger quelque chose! Nous ne pouvons évidemment pas engager la totalité de nos forces dans un combat qui ne nous regarde pas et qui d'ailleurs mettrait en danger la cité d'Atlantis, si elle en vient à être découverte par les autres wraith. Mais je vais m'organiser pour vous apporter une aide significative, vu notre but commun...

Todd inclina obligeamment la tête en faisant un petit sourire satisfait, cachant toutefois ses dents impressionnantes.

Rodney McKay n'avait pas manqué de ruminer de son côté et de se demander quel était bien l'agenda caché de Todd dans tout cela et surtout ce que le wraith attendait de lui?

Cet individu qui les manipulait tellement d'habitude semblait ici accepter l'aide d'un seul vaisseau terrien, alors que sa faction allait affronter une véritable armada d'ennemis wraith...ça ne ressemblait certainement pas au grand chantage que Todd leur faisait habituellement? - _leur faction était la seule connaissant l'emplacement de la cité des Anciens toujours présente et par conséquent le chemin vers la terre_ _et bla bla blaaaa _-...ce n'était pas du tout Todd, ça. Il leur cachait sûrement une chose importante!

C'est Ronon Dex qui avait peut-être écouté plus attentivement qu'il ne semblait à première vue qui fit l'observation que certains s'étaient déjà fait intérieurement, ou commençaient à peine à se demander:

-Mais pourquoi donc doit-elle demeurer cachée ici pendant que vous vous battez entre vous? dit-il d'une voix agressive en pointant négligemment une main vers Sara Sheppard. Puis il se tourna posément vers elle pour la regarder dans les yeux:

-…ne devrait-elle pas partager maintenant votre vie, _pour le meilleur et pour le __pire_?

Sara pâlit légèrement à l'attaque directe du satédien.

Mais elle comprenait son ami. Pour Ronon, il avait été difficile de la voir impliquée d'une façon aussi choquante et incongrue avec un membre de l'espèce prédatrice sans pitié qui avait éliminé son peuple et l'avait transformé en fugitif solitaire pendant plusieurs années.

Il était à peine maintenant confortable - mais le mot ici était exagéré! - avec le fait qu'elle ait choisi de suivre Todd et de vivre avec l'ennemi impitoyable de l'humanité. Alors il ne comprenait pas qu'elle ne soit pas conséquente avec ses propres choix...c'est pourquoi il avait utilité en parodie les mots employés lors d'une cérémonie de mariage.

Au moment où il eut fini de prononcer ces mots, Rodney McKay l'appuya:

-C'est vrai, ça! Je suis désolée de donner raison ainsi à notre ami Sara, mais si chaque fois que Todd a un petit «désagrément» avec une faction ennemie de son espèce, tu dois courir et venir te cacher sur Atlantis, qu'en est-il de ton engagement envers Todd?

Sara dût faire taire la colère qui revenait en elle. Son ex-amoureux avait d'ailleurs raison. Au-delà du ton méprisant utilisé par Rodney McKay, elle comprenait qu'il souffrait encore mais elle devrait prendre un moment pour lui parler pour qu'il cesse ce comportement de petit garçon rejeté, s'il voulait vraiment que les liens d'amitié reviennent entre eux. Cette attitude était également contre productive parce qu'ils devaient tous travailler ensemble pour le bien commun de cette alliance si importante.

D'un autre côté elle ne donnait pas tort à Ronon ni à Rodney, étant elle-même en désaccord avec Todd qui ne voulait pas l'exposer aux dangers de cette guerre et cela aussi parce qu'elle portait sa progéniture.

Elle comprit alors qu'il était temps d'expliquer aux autres son petit secret (que connaissait déjà son frère, Carson Becket, Teyla et quelques autres). Ceci expliquerait pourquoi elle était _**si importante**_ maintenant et ne devait sous aucun prétexte être menacée par cette guerre imminente.

Elle regarda John qui comprit immédiatement qu'elle l'exonérait de la corvée d'annoncer sa grossesse à McKay et au satédien. Elle lança un coup d'oeil à Todd qui l'encouragea par leur connexion, revenant s'asseoir à ses côtés pour lui apporter son support total.

Elle avala péniblement et plutôt que regarder vers le côté de Ronon ou Rodney pour répondre directement à la question, elle joignit ses mains et regarda monsieur Woolsey:

-Ce que je vais vous dire, mon frère et le docteur Becket le savent déjà...Teyla Emmagan également, commença-t-elle.

Elle fit une petite pause, cherchant dans les yeux de l'athosienne le support nécessaire pour continuer, elle qui était déjà mère et avait été _liée _d'une certaine façon avec Michael.

Rodney bougea inconfortablement sur son siège, poussant un léger soupir, soudain plein d'appréhension...quelque chose de gros allait encore une fois leur tomber sur la tête!

Il avait l'impression bizarre que quelque chose lui échappait, lui était caché personnellement. Un noeud se forma dans le fond de son estomac, surtout lorsqu'il vit les yeux de John Sheppard qui évitaient les siens et aussi le regard inquiet de Carson posé sur lui.

-J'attends un enfant...dit Sara d'une voix calme et égale, comme si elle énonçait simplement un bulletin météo.

Il y eut un grand silence, comme si ces simples mots avaient besoin de s'infiltrer dans le cerveau de ceux qui assistaient à la réunion et n'étaient pas encore au courant.

Rodney fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant d'abord pas trop...puis il fit dans sa tête un rapide calcul angoissé, comprenant après avoir compté les jours depuis leur dernière relation sexuelle et la fuite de Sara vers le monde des wraith qu'il était impossible qu'il soit le père.

Il en fut grandement soulagé, mais un malaise encore plus grand s'installa soudain en lui.

-Euh...félicitations? disait poliment Richard Woolsey, incertain si c'était réellement ce qu'il devait dire à la jeune femme mais décidant qu'il était plus diplomate de la complimenter.

-Cet enfant est celui de Todd...dit alors la jeune femme, réalisant que tous les gens présents n'avaient pas vraiment compris _**qui**_ était le père. C'est pourquoi il doit absolumentme mettre à l'abri de ce conflit pour nous protéger!

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés très vite, comme pour faire oublier la chose énorme qu'était la paternité d'un wraith, son implication directe dans la gestation d'une humaine!

Rodney hoqueta soudain en réalisant brusquement ce que son _«cet enfant est_ _celui de Todd»_ voulait dire. La peau de son visage devint d'abord livide puis ensuite son teint vira au rouge brique, sa bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau cherchant de l'air.

-Mais c'est impossible! dit Woolsey, du même ton incrédule qu'avait prit le Docteur Becket quand il avait vu les résultats du test de grossesse de Sara Sheppard. Je ne suis sûrement pas versé en génétique, mais il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que ceci est irréalisable!

-J'ai suivi un traitement spécial dans ce but et Todd également, continuait Sara, tentant de raffermir sa voix empreinte de nervosité.

-Sara va nous donner de plus amples explications là-dessus plus tard! dit Carson, venant en aide à la jeune femme, ne pouvant cacher sa curiosité scientifique.

-Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je veux les mettre à l'abri, coupa la voix grave et multitons de Todd en parlant de la jeune femme et de leur progéniture. Cela fait partie du plan que j'ai conçu pour empêcher l'extinction totale de notre espèce...ceci permettra l'évolution des wraith. Une nouvelle génération qui n'aura _plus besoin_ de compter sur la force vitale humaine pour survivre!

Comprenant en regardant à tour de rôle John Sheppard, Carson Becket et même Teyla que ses trois compagnons étaient déjà au courant, dépassé par cette nouvelle stupéfiante et obscène, Rodney McKay se réveilla soudain de sa stupéfaction et passa distraitement sa main dans sa chevelure, fermant brièvement ses yeux, tremblant tout-à-coup de fureur alors qu'il assimilait entièrement l'énormité de ce qui venait de lui être révélé.

-Génial! siffla-t-il à la fin entre ses dents, un ton de rage contenue dans sa voix.

Sans même qu'il n'ait élevé la voix, tous les participants de la réunion s'étaient tournés en un seul bloc vers lui.

-Tu ne voulais pas d'enfants, Sara Sheppard! - il se rappelait bien une des conditions de la jeune femme à leur fiançailles. Bien qu'il soit de mauvaise foi car lui aussi n'en voulait pas non plus, il ne put empêcher la morsure de la jalousie et de l'amertume de monter en lui - ….tu...tu n'en as jamais voulu! Et maintenant tu nous fais ça, tu me fais ça à MOI?

Sara leva des yeux calmes et imperturbables sur le visage de son ex. Mais son ton de voix était plein de culpabilité lorsqu'elle lui répondit:

-Je suis vraiment navrée, Rodney! Ne le prend pas personnel, s'il-te-plaît! Mais c'est ainsi que..

Elle fut coupée rudement par le bruit de la chaise repoussée de McKay qui se leva vivement et se dirigea vers la sortie pour quitter la réunion.

En ce moment elle regrettait de ne pas avoir eu la possibilité auparavant d'être seule avec lui pour le mettre au courant comme il le méritait. Mais le temps pressait et elle avait dû lui asséner cette nouvelle comme une tonne de brique et elle le regrettait tellement en cet instant même...

Elle était maintenant consciente d'être avec Rodney le centre d'intérêt de la curiosité malsaine des humains composant cette assemblée, même d'animosité dans son cas et celui de Todd, mais de pitié pour le «pauvre Rodney».

C'en fut trop pour ce dernier qui s'était levé après un bruit de gorge offusqué, lançant son stylo sur la table, drapé dans une attitude soudain dramatique en jetant un regard blessé au-delà du possible vers la jeune femme, ignorant le wraith et les autres.

Il s'était dirigé en coup de vent vers la porte et sortit, n'entendant même pas le _Docteur McKay?_ embarrassé de Richard Woolsey, l'incitant à rester mais qui était finalement soulagé que le scientifique ait quitté leur assemblée.

Ronon se leva également, évitant de regarder Sara mais jetant un regard plein de haine vers Todd. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot, suivant Rodney de près...

….pas besoin dans son cas d'explication, toute le monde connaissait sa façon de penser!

_()()()()()_

Un profond malaise avait suivi le départ de McKay et du satédien...

Compatissante, Teyla se leva en murmurant une excuse à l'assemblée, décidant de sortir pour aller rejoindre ses compagnons pour les aider à supporter le choc de la nouvelle.

John Sheppard avait hésité un peu mais il savait que sa place était auprès du directeur de la cité mais de sa soeur surtout...et il était curieux de connaître la suite!

Monsieur Woolsey ramena diplomatiquement le focus sur les préoccupations de chacun. Il fixa Sara Sheppard:

-Il serait bon que vous nous expliquiez, grosso modo il va sans dire, comment ce traitement a pu vous permettre de..concevoir une...descendance avec un...une autre espèce? dit laborieusement le petit homme, ayant du mal à éviter de prononcer les mots offensifs d' "enfant" et de "wraith" dans la même phrase.

Soulagée de la question de Woolsey Sara se leva, faisant signe à Carson qui se leva également pour la rejoindre devant l'écran. Elle agrandit la fenêtre de données transférées du cristal qu'ils avaient apporté sur le portable médical du médecin, juste avant la réunion. Elle avait à peine eu le temps d'en montrer le schéma au praticien atlante et savait qu'il comprendrait lors de son explication pour tous et qu'il pourrait joindre ses commentaires aux siens.

Tentant de chasser le malaise qui l'avait envahi préalablement lors de l'annonce de sa grossesse, elle reprit son attitude ferme et professionnelle et tenta dans les minutes qui suivirent de faire comprendre au petit groupe le miracle des manipulations du génome, la mise au point du traitement de Todd, passant sous silence tous les effets négatifs pour une humaine et aussi le fait qu'elle avait failli en mourir!

Carson était excité et appuyait de-ci de-là ses explications par des élaborations et une meilleure façon de vulgariser ce charabia scientifique, pour ceux d'entre eux qui n'y connaissaient rien.

Ce fut Todd qui termina en soulignant l'importance et les implications de sa découverte, tout autant pour sauver sa propre espèce qui subirait une évolution permettant aux humains et aux wraith de vivre pacifiquement côte-à-côte dans la galaxie.

Connaissant la grande agressivité et l'arrogance des wraith, John Sheppard en doutait cependant fortement.

Et il n'était pas le seul à penser que le «conte de fée» que leur racontait Todd était plutôt un écran de fumée destiné à leur faire avaler son plan, sans trop de contestation.

Observant sa soeur, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle croyait vraiment tout cela?

Les traits de la jeune femme était impassibles. Elle semblait légèrement épuisée et il se jura de lui parler plus tard, sachant qu'elle seule pourrait leur dire s'ils pouvaient véritablement faire confiance aux wraith de l'alliance de Todd.

D'un autre côté...avaient-ils le choix?

Encore une fois pesait sur leurs épaules la menace que la localisation de la cité d'Atlantis ne soit dévoilée aux autres factions wraith ennemis...ils ne pouvaient nier l'importance que l'alliance de Todd soit à leurs côtés, plutôt qu'à celui des redoutables prédateurs de cette espèce qui ne voulaient à aucun prix se commettre avec _de misérables humains comme eux_!

Il savait que Sara était réticente à quitter temporairement son wraith au moment où ils devaient affronter des ennemis mais il ne pouvait que louer le bon sens de son "beau-frère" et être d'accord avec lui, du moins sur ce point!

Carson Becket posa des questions relatives à la santé de la mère pendant la durée de cette gestation inédite, résultant de l'accouplement entre deux espèces si différentes.

Todd encore une fois éluda la question en rappelant à l'écran un schéma qui démontrait les similarités étonnantes entre les génomes humains et wraith. Il rappela au praticien atlante qu'il pourrait faire tous les tests désirés sur Sara et voir ainsi que "tout était conforme à ses prédictions et que tout se déroulerait bien également dans l'avenir".

Sheppard fronça encore une fois les sourcils, se fiant surtout à Carson Becket plus tard pour les rassurer sur ce point.

Sara démontra pourtant par la suite qu'il y avait clairement des dangers potentiels qui se présenteraient pendant sa grossesse relativement à l'enfant. Il était possible qu'elle subisse une fausse couche, cela s'était vu dans le passé lors de rares grossesses résultant d'accouplement entre wraith et humaines, ce qui surprit l'assemblée. Il y avait deux autres chercheurs médicaux présents et l'un d'eux, le docteur Simpson, vocalisa les inquiétudes que tous les autres n'osaient dire à haute voix, tant qu'à la viabilité et à la "normalité" de tels hybrides.

- Je comprends vos inquiétudes, répondit Sara. Mais Todd a effectué d'importants changements lors de sa conception du traitement. Il a renforcé les défenses naturelles wraith chez l'embryon et a même pu manipuler le génome pour lui donner le plus possible une apparence humaine. Ce qui fera accepter plus facilement ces nouveaux wraith évolués par la population humaine de Pégase. Mais le point le plus important est que la nouvelle espèce se nourrirait "normalement", sans avoir besoin de puiser sur la force vitale humaine. Ils conserveront, quoiqu'à une moindre échelle évidemment, la capacité de se régénérer, de s'autoguérir et la longévité légendaire des wraith. Évidemment je suis consciente que tout cela vous semble probablement de la littérature farfelue et même d'horreur, un peu "Frankenstein", mais vous êtes presque tous ici assez habitués à toutes cette science-fiction que nous n'aurions jamais cru possible, avant de venir travailler ici dans cette incroyable cité d'Atlantis!

- Tout de même, reprit le Docteur Simpson. Je suis tout aussi stupéfié et admiratif que tout le monde des travaux génétiques de ce...de Todd, dit l'homme en pointant prudemment et poliment du doigt le grand Commandant alien. Je comprends toutes les implications bénéfiques pour le futur de cette galaxie, mais avouez que vous avez fait des bons énormes en évitant les délais normaux et habituels de simulations virtuelles puis les procédures obligatoires d'essais en laboratoire! Vous avez pris de très grands risques...et vous _**nous**_ mettez aussi à risque! termina le Docteur d'un ton sentencieux.

-...comme avec beaucoup d'expériences menées ici auparavant, pointa sarcastiquement la jeune femme. Mais ne soyez pas inquiets...en venant me mettre aujourd'hui sous la protection d'Atlantis, je savais que je devrais me soumettre à des examens, des études et tests multiples pendant ma grossesse. Tant qu'on ne me considèrera pas en vulgaire cobaye mais plutôt comme un sujet humain qui a volontairement accepté de porter un hybride de nos deux espèces, je vais coopérer et même travailler avec vous tous pour que cette grossesse soit une réussite.

Cela prit encore une bonne demi-heure à la réunion avant de se terminer. Il y eut encore des questions sur le traitement pris, la grossesse de Sara, les progrès convergeant vers la conception d'un virus et d'un traitement contre la maladie Hoffans, les implications de la guerre imminente parmi les wraith...

Mais Todd fut soudain à la limite de sa patience, qui avait été colossale et impressionnante depuis qu'ils étaient tous réunis dans cette salle!

Voyant la fatigue de sa compagne, il suggéra d'un ton glacial et sans appel de mettre fin à cette réunion. Il demanda au Docteur Becket de ramener Sara à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle puisse se reposer, avant de subir d'autres examens approfondis.

Personne ne protesta, surtout pas Sara qui se sentait effectivement lasse. Elle bénissait encore une fois le transfert de force vitale que Todd lui avait infligé avant de venir sur Atlantis, même si elle en sentait déjà les effets s'estomper.

-Très bien! dit Richard Woolsey pour lever la session. Il se tourna vers le Commandant wraith:

-Je me mets tout de suite au travail et rejoins mes contacts pour mettre en place une aide pour votre flotte! Le regard de ses yeux passa de Todd vers la silhouette de Sara Sheppard:

-Quant à vous Docteur Sheppard, je vous conseille de vous reposer et de suivre les instructions du Docteur Becket.

Il hésita, puis regarda Todd à nouveau:

-Souhaiteriez-vous...partager les quartiers de Sara Sheppard pendant votre séjour parmi nous? demanda-t-il, visiblement réticent. Il n'aurait jamais cru faire une telle offre à un ennemi, surtout pas un wraith!

-Chouette! dit joyeusement Sara. Alors j'ai encore mes quartiers? (elle avait cru qu'ils avaient été attribués à quelqu'un d'autre, vu qu'elle avait quitté la cité pour suivre son grand alien vert).

-Mais bien entendu! dit monsieur Woolsey de mauvaise foi. Nous avions toujours espoir que vous reviendriez parmi nous!

Sheppard faillit s'étrangler puis épingler le petit homme sur un mur et lui dire sa façon de penser! Si ce n'était pas de John Sheppard qui avait pas dû deux ou trois fois protester contre la note que Richard Woolsey avait envoyé aux ressources humaines pour attribuer les quartiers désertés par la jeune femme à un nouveau membre d'Atlantis, alors effectivement, sa soeur ne les aurait pas conservés!

Il se tut pourtant, se jurant de le faire payer à Woolsey.

Il était simplement heureux pour le moment de voir le visage ravi et soulagé de sa soeur, bien qu'il soit troublé à la seule pensée que le grand wraith pourrait vivre ici auprès de sa soeur dans le même appartement!

Todd de son côté avait vu une amélioration dans ses conditions de vie dans la cité pour l'avenir...après une légère surprise, le Commandant wraith eut un petit sourire satisfait. Ce Woolsey qui se pensait si important et que Todd n'appréciait pas tellement au tout début, que bien des humains de cette base n'appréciait pas trop, commençait soudain à lui inspirer du respect à cause de ses habiletés diplomatiques et de son sens politique acéré. Il pouvait faire preuve d'ouverture d'esprit et comprendre que le wraith n'était pas une menace pour eux..._pas en ce moment du moins._

-Je vous remercie, Monsieur Woolsey...dit-il donc de sa voix profonde et authentiquement reconnaissante.

Il inclina sa tête en signe de respect.

-...mais je dois décliner votre _délicate invitation!_ Le temps presse, je vais passer le peu qu'il m'en reste auprès de Sara à votre infirmerie. Je dois ensuite rejoindre mes frères et faire face à la menace qui pèse sur notre alliance.

Woolsey cacha de peine et de misère son soulagement puis il se tourna vers le médecin:

-Docteur Becket? Vous vous occupez de la suite? Colonel Sheppard, continua-t-il en se tournant vers John...je veux vous voir dans mon bureau.

Chacun des membres du petit groupe se mit en branle mais John se hâta auprès du directeur de la cité:

-Richard? J'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec ma soeur avant de venir vous rejoindre...

-Très bien! lui concéda le directeur. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter après toutes ces...nouvelles!

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, fit John Sheppard, mi-figue mi-raisin en lançant un long coup d'oeil au couple étrange formé du wraith et de sa soeur qui sortait dignement, les traits de cette dernière visiblement fatigués.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard perplexe et mécontent sur la grande silhouette du wraith qui s'était incliné vers la jeune femme avec un regard bizarrement tendre, prenant son coude d'un geste plein de sollicitude pour la guider hors de la salle, passant d'une façon protectrice son autre bras autour de sa taille...

_()()()()()_

_**Assis sur une banquette à l'extérieur des quartiers de la Compagne, Méroc attendait... **_

Les traits de son visage aussi impassibles que celui d'un wraith - habitude ou mimétisme oblige! - ne révélaient rien de son tumulte intérieur...

Il n'aurait pas dû être ici, se disait-il. Sa Matriarche lui avait bel et bien ordonné de rester auprès de l'Aîné...

Mais son Maître avait des ordres différents, préférant se passer de lui pour le mettre aux ordres de sa Compagne, le faisant séjourner ici sur Atlantis pour la protéger et la servir...ordres conflictuels s'il s'en fallait, mais Méroc n'avait pas le choix!

Lorsqu'il avait suivi plus tôt cet atlante en charge des forces militaires de cette base d'Atlantis, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder partout autour de lui.

Pénétrer dans la cité des Anciens que l'on avait dit immergée et perdue à jamais avait été pour le moins inattendu et impressionnant!

La hauteur des tourelles extérieures et celles des plafonds et des murs à l'intérieur l'avaient laissé estomaqué. Ce Sheppard lui parlait mais avec une réticence évidente, ce à quoi Méroc était habitué de la part des autres humains, ceux qui n'étaient pas adorateurs de wraith comme lui. Il le guida dans la grande cité et sans perdre de temps, leurs pas les menèrent vers l'aire des habitations humaines.

Méroc avait vécu beaucoup trop de temps parmi les wraith...d'abord au service de multiples Maîtres puis de la Matriarche avant de finalement devenir la possession de son Maître actuel...cela voulait dire une longue vie sur la planète mère, puis la longévité de plusieurs existences à l'intérieur des ruches.

Tout ce qui était actuellement devant ses yeux n'avait rien à voir avec le design organique d'un vaisseau wraith!

Même en faisant un effort pour retrouver d'aussi loin qu'il le pouvait les souvenirs de sa jeune vie d'humain dans son propre monde, avant qu'il ne soit enlevé par le rayon d'un dart wraith, Méroc ne se rappelait pas d'avoir évolué à travers un tel décor!

C'était à la fois magnifique et également repoussant!

...ces formes si carrés et anguleuses, cet éclairage trop vif, venant de partout qui le faisait cligner des yeux, l'utilisation des plantes et des colonnes d'eau qui composaient le décor de la cité, les couleurs terracotta, les bruits témoins de la vie agitée des humains se promenant de gauche à droite et de haut en bas des escaliers pour vaquer à leurs tâches...Méroc se sentit complètement perdu malgré la grande beauté du lieu Ancien. Il ressentait vivement le manque des lumières tamisées, des couloirs labyrinthiques et du nourrissement procuré par sa ruche...car même si le vieux serviteur n'était pas wraith, les rythmes de la vie si différente des Maîtres régissaient depuis longtemps la physiologie de l'adorateur.

Ils parvinrent bientôt dans la section réservée aux quartiers humains.

Sheppard s'arrêta devant une porte dure et métallique qui n'avait rien à voir avec les portes glissantes organiques et recouvertes de tentacules et de toiles wraith.

La main de son hôte involontaire glissa sur un panneau de contrôle et la porte s'ouvrit. Le colonel l'invita d'un geste de la main à entrer.

Il fut bientôt dans ce qui lui sembla être un espace plutôt modeste, comparé au grand dortoir des adorateurs dans l'aire d'habitation sur la ruche. C'était même carrément plus petit que les quartiers immenses de son Maître, le Commandant.

Alors que la voix de l'humain Sheppard lui expliquait certaines choses en lui parvenant comme à travers un brouillard monotone, le serviteur fit lentement le tour de ce qui allait être son habitation pendant son séjour sur Atlantis.

Il observa d'abord un lit étroit qui était couvert de draps semblant tissés très différemment et trop bien pour que ce soit du fait main. Il toucha du bout des doigts le matériel curieux à la couleur unie et monotone. Le lit était recouvert d'un couvre-pieds du même tissu, mais plus épais et coloré..ce n'était cependant pas les couleurs riches et glorieuses comme celles qui décoraient le grand lit du Maître ou même la plus simple paillasse de Méroc.

Il y avait des meubles qui semblaient avoir été fabriqués soit de bois ou de métal, qui n'avaient pas du tout poussé du sol comme sur une ruche...une petite table qui pourrait servir pour les repas, différents sièges de différentes formes et tissus qui avaient l'air plus ou moins confortables. Le colonel alla à la fenêtre et ouvrit les volets de bois pour laisser entrer une lumière bien trop vive. Méroc cligna des yeux encore une fois, plutôt habitué à l'éclairage d'ambiance de la ruche. Il se promit de fermer plus tard ces volets après le départ de ce Sheppard.

Ce dernier lui parlait toujours alors que le serviteur de Todd restait figé sur place, ses mains accrochées l'une à l'autre comme pour se donner lui-même du réconfort.

John s'était mis à observer discrètement le serviteur que Todd leur avait imposé. À voir l'attitude prudente et ouvertement inquiète de l'homme, Sheppard pensa que le gars avait l'air de s'accrocher à une bouée de sauvetage.

Il décida de faire montre de plus d'empathie qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention envers un de ces êtres qui adoraient les wraith et qui ne semblaient pas se questionner sur le pouvoir absolu de vie et de mort que détenaient ces prédateurs sur les autres habitants de la galaxie de Pégase.

Ses mains sur ses hanches il invita du geste l'homme à continuer vers le fond de la pièce. Il lui montra un placard vide dans lequel il pourrait suspendre ses vêtements puis lui indiqua la salle de bain et surtout sa douche.

Il nota le regard stupéfait et même apeuré quand il lui montra le fonctionnement de cette dernière. John réalisa que le gars n'avait probablement jamais vu de douche de toute sa vie!

La visite continua et John tenta de conserver un ton de voix sympathique, même en expliquant les règles de base qui régnaient sur Atlantis et que Méroc devrait suivre comme tout un chacun lors de son séjour parmi eux. Il lui tendit un cristal qui lui permettrait d'accéder à ses appartements, ainsi qu'à ceux de Sara qui étaient adjacents.

Méroc se mit à fixer sur un bureau des formes métalliques carrées qui semblaient tenir debout toutes seules...elles contenaient des images sous une surface miroitante. C'était d'autres humains qui souriaient largement en s'étreignant chaleureusement.

John Sheppard s'approcha et prit une des photographies appartenant à ce jeune marine décédé il n'y a pas si longtemps alors qu'il venait à peine de commencer son engagement sur Atlantis. Il la regarda brièvement puis serra toutes les photos dans le tiroir en s'excusant, maudissant intérieurement la personne qui avait "omis" d'emporter ces items pour les retourner sur terre à la famille du jeune soldat décédé dont Méroc avait momentanément hérité les quartiers.

John continuait cependant à parler, notant que Méroc n'enregistrait plus ce qu'il disait. L'homme semblait semblait pensif et troublé...

Sheppard essaya de se mettre pendant une minute dans la peau d'un pauvre gars qui avait passé la majorité de sa vie comme larbin des wraith.

Ils sortirent finalement et John lui indiqua les quartiers de celle dont il serait le "garde du corps" pendant son séjour sur Atlantis. Ils y entrèrent...

Avec dépit, Méroc nota que tout y était en ordre parfait.

Le ménage semblait y avoir été fait récemment. Le lit était plus grand et les draps parfaitement lissés...des serviettes propres étaient étalées sur le dos d'une chaise près d'un petit bureau. Le vieux serviteur poussa un soupir, se disant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour assurer le confort de la Compagne.

Il regarda pourtant avidement les possessions de la jeune femme...

Au mur il y avait des tablettes en bois contenant un nombre impressionnant de livres dont certains avaient une épaisseur également impressionnante...de petits objets qu'il devina être des formes d'art garnissaient également quelques espaces vides entre les livres. Il s'avança curieusement vers une sorte de gros poisson fait apparemment de verre bleuté. Il regarda le colonel, comme attendant son approbation. L'homme hocha la tête et s'avança lui-même, prenant l'objet dans sa main et le tendant à Méroc.

-Vous pouvez le prendre mais faites très attention! C'est fragile...il s'agit d'une baleine et elle a été fabriqué de verre soufflé...nous appelons cela du verre de Murano...

Méroc prit l'avertissement très au sérieux et manipula précautionneusement la figurine du poisson que Sheppard avait appelé "baleine".

-Sur Dakkara d'où je viens, les océans contenaient de telles bêtes, mais elles sont différentes. Plus allongées, de couleur grise avec des dents plus impressionnantes et elles sont carnivores.

John en resta presque bouche bée!

Depuis qu'il avait aperçu le serviteur, plusieurs pas derrière Todd mais à portée de main si son Maître aurait eu besoin de lui, c'était bien la première fois que l'homme disait tant de mots un à la suite de l'autre!

-Ouais, ben...nos baleines sont plutôt inoffensives sur terre et se nourrissent de planctons. Selon ce que vous venez de me décrire, les vôtres auraient plutôt l'air de gros requins!

L'homme le regarda avec un air placide. John haussa les épaules, saisissant le bibelot que lui tendit délicatement Méroc et le remettant à sa place.

Mais le serviteur regardait déjà les photographies que Sara gardait sur sa table de chevet.

C'était en général celles de ses amis sur terre et sur Atlantis, de sa famille...elle-même lorsqu'elle était adolescente, chevauchant le premier Champion. Puis le regard de Méroc s'arrêta sur une photo récente de John Sheppard en uniforme, entourant les épaules de Sara. Elle avait un large sourire sur ses traits et John se rappela cette photo prise le soir du party des Fêtes. Elle portait la fameuse robe rouge qui avait fait tourner la tête à plus d'un!

Son regard s'assombrit de nostalgie à ce souvenir. Il se souvint du lendemain de cette fameuse soirée lorsqu'ils avaient eu une petite réunion dans les quartiers du colonel et qu'ils avaient échangé quelques cadeaux personnels en buvant un verre.

Méroc semblait fasciné par la photographie qu'il regarda longuement. Il leva ensuite les yeux sur le colonel Sheppard:

-Vous êtes apparenté à la Compagne?

Ne s'en doutait-il pas, sachant qu'ils portaient le même nom de famille? pensa Sheppard.

_Mais là encore, il ne pouvait deviner que là d'où venait Méroc sur Dakkara, les familles étaient tellement élargies qu'elles étaient séparées en communautés. Tous les individus portaient le nom de leur village comme nom de famille. Ainsi, Méroc se nommait Méroc Savir, comme le nom de la bourgade où il était né. _

-Je suis son frère...dit John. Et elle est ma soeur! ajouta-t-il, incertain si cet habitant de Pégase et maintenant adorateur des wraith pouvait comprendre la signification des liens familiaux tout comme eux sur terre.

Méroc hocha simplement la tête, hésitant à saisir une autre photographie.

Sheppard décida que c'en était assez de cette partie de la visite.

Ils sortirent des quartiers de Sara et John s'apprêtait à faire voir au serviteur quelques endroits qui servaient de places communes pour les atlantes, comme la cafétéria par exemple.

Mais le serviteur lui dit qu'il avait reçu des ordres de son Maître de se mettre à la disposition de la Compagne le plus tôt possible. Avisant la banquette installée sous un arbre en pot et une colonne d'eau lumineuse tout près des quartiers de Sara, Méroc s'y installa sous l'oeil stupéfait de Sheppard. Il lui affirma qu'il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre et qu'il avait déjà mangé, merci! Il voulait simplement attendre le retour de son Maître et de la Compagne.

John Sheppard lui dit que cela pourrait être long et ennuyant...Méroc se permit un demi-sourire pour la première fois...ce même sourire condescendant qu'il avait souvent vu chez Todd et qui voulait dire "ne vous en faites pas j'en ai vu d'autres!"

Le serviteur lui affirma que tout allait bien, qu'il était habitué d'attendre longuement!

Sheppard le quitta finalement, tournant sa tête une fois au bout du corridor pour fixer l'homme.

Il était toujours assis tranquillement, ses mains reposant sur ses genoux, les paumes retournées sur ses cuisses. Ses yeux étaient baissés et l'expression monotone de retour sur ses traits. John se dit qu'il imitait diablement bien l'état méditatif d'un wraith!

Il aperçut alors un jeune sergent qui faisait sa ronde et s'approcha de lui. Le jeune marine qui le salua aussitôt portait le nom de Roberts. John le fit mettre au repos et lui donna l'ordre de garder un oeil sur l'homme étrange qui était assis au bout du corridor et qui attendait tout bonnement sa soeur près de ses quartiers. Il serait bien aussi qu'il lui propose plus tard quelque chose à manger s'il était toujours là à attendre, ajouta Sheppard.

Il allait s'éloigner pour prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie quand il se ravisa et étira son cou pour jeter un dernier regard sur le nouveau larbin de sa soeur.

Il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Sheppard haussa les épaules avec agacement.

_Comme s'ils avaient besoin d'un foutu-adorateur-de-wraith-espion-pseudo-garde-du-corps dans la cité! _

_()()()()()_

_**Pendant ce temps, à l'infirmerie...**_

Étendue sur la grande table d'examen, immobile alors que le scanner promenait son rayon comme un treillis vert au dessus d'elle, Sara surveillait sur l'écran les lectures que l'appareil leur donnait...

État de santé général de son corps, anomalies quelconques qui pourraient être découvertes. Elle connaissait bien elle-même pour l'avoir utilisé souvent cet appareil qu'ils employaient pour faire un premier diagnostic, lorsqu'un membre d'équipage revenant de mission était blessé ou lorsque quelqu'un sur la base était malade.

Carson prit différentes photos des plans agrandis des parties du corps scannées de sa patiente. Il fut soulagé de ne découvrir que rien n'était endommagé chez la jeune femme...en fait, elle semblait en parfaite santé et à peu de choses près la même qu'avant son départ. Il se fiait pour cela aux résultats de l'examen d'état de santé de l'année dernière de Sara, examen obligatoire que tout membre du personnel passait chaque année.

Il était délicat de soigner un autre médecin, Carson Becket le savait bien.

Ceci était encore plus vrai du fait que la jeune femme était enceinte d'un wraith et qu'elle avait fait un séjour assez long sur une ruche pour modifier ses habitudes de vie...il était également inquiet des modifications sur son système hormonal qui résultaient du traitement qu'elle avait pris volontairement, disait-elle.

Assis dans un fauteuil qui avait été rapproché le plus près possible de la table d'examen, Todd attendait patiemment en gardant un oeil vigilant sur le visage de sa Compagne...

Sara commentait parfois elle-même les images en parlant d'une voix professionnelle et calme, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle mais d'une patiente quelconque.

Todd posait les yeux sur les différentes images du corps de sa Compagne sur les nombreux petits écrans décrivant les différentes parties du corps humain: squelette, systèmes respiratoire, nerveux, digestif, circulatoire, les organes vitaux et l'activité cérébrale. Les traits du wraith s'animèrent un peu, démontrant son intérêt de scientifique. Aussitôt que la première phase de l'examen fut terminée, il prit dans sa grande main celle de la jeune femme et en caressa tendrement les jointures, une sorte de ronronnement de contentement montant de sa gorge.

Mal à l'aise d'avoir ce prédateur à l'intérieur de son infirmerie, avalant péniblement, Carson Becket détourna le regard de l'image perturbante de ce spectacle de tendresse incongrue entre deux races si ennemies.

Il voyait aussi les regards étonnés et choqués de l'infirmière et de l'infirmier qui leur portaient assistance. Le médecin laissa quelques instants d'intimité au couple pour sauvegarder dans son ordinateur les photos du premier scan puis il annonça la seconde phase où l'appareil se concentrerait sur le système reproducteur et le contenu de l'utérus de sa patiente. Il était cependant encore trop tôt pour bien voir l'image de l'embryon...il ne s'agissait même pas encore d'un foetus. Même les battements d'un nouveau coeur ne pourraient être perçus. Todd lâcha comme à regret la main de la jeune femme et se rencogna sur sa chaise...

À nouveau, l'appareil dont la technologie n'avait cessé d'étonner le wraith se mit en marche et se concentra sur le ventre de Sara. Il prit d'abord trois photos de la région abdominale. Carson reprit son expression et son ton professionnel pour expliquer, alors que l'appareil effectuait sa tâche et agrandissait une des images en temps réel:

-À ce stade, même en utilisant nos plus gros plans, l'appareil ne pourra donner une image précise de l'embryon dans votre utérus, Sara, comme vous le savez déjà. Mais récemment, McKay a créé une annexe qui a été ajoutée au scanner. C'est à peu près la même technologie que pour situer un vaisseau ou tout autre objet en marche dans l'espace. Grâce aux derniers développements de l'appareil de signes bios, nous pourrons dire sans aucun doute s'il y a..ah, voilà! c'est confirmé. Tous les deux j'espère que vous voyez bien ce petit point brillant et clignotant ici, pas trop loin du col? Eh bien c'est le signe bio d'une nouvelle vie!

Étirant sa nuque, Sara sentit son coeur palpiter à la vue du petit point blanc, tellement insignifiant dans la vaste étendue grisâtre qui représentait son utérus, perdu sur le fond bleu sombre de la petite fenêtre représentant l'intérieur de son abdomen...

Mais c'était tout de même la certitude de la présence de leur enfant, malgré que le seul fait du résultat positif de son test de grossesse aurait été suffisant pour confirmer son état.

Les traits de Todd étaient impassibles mais Sara pouvait sentir son émotion et sa fierté par leur lien. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui pour lui adresser le sourire le plus tendre et amoureux que Carson ne lui ait jamais vu.

-Je sais qu'il est trop tôt pour une échographie dit alors Sara, mais quand croyez-vous pouvoir m'en faire une, Carson?

-Aye...je dirais que présentement vous en êtes à à peu près trois semaines de grossesse. Vous savez que d'habitude les premières échos sur terre se font vers la onzième semaine, mais je crois être capable avec notre technologie avancée ici sur Atlantis de vous en faire une dans peut-être deux, trois semaines...je ne suis pas sûr pourtant si l'on va très bien voir!

-Ma progéniture est-elle en santé, Docteur Becket? et Sara...supportera-t-elle bien cette grossesse?

Le médecin sursauta légèrement à la question de Todd, comme s'il venait de se rappeler que le wraith était présent.

-À première vue, je ne peux dire quel est l'état de l'embryon, fit le médecin en poussant un léger soupir...vous admettrez que c'est une situation complètement nouvelle pour moi.

Todd poussa un grognement. À quoi donc servait cet appareil, à part faire des photos de l'intérieur d'un être humain? pensa-t-il. Il était inutile s'il ne pouvait révéler si sa progéniture était saine et qu'il n'y avait aucun danger!

-Quant à la grossesse de Sara...je la trouve faible, amaigrie mais autrement en parfaite santé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout n'irait pas bien. Mais vous avouerez qu'avec ces manipulations génétiques effectuées sur son système de reproduction et l'ajout d'hormones wraith, je ne peux vraiment rien prédire! Il va falloir m'en dire plus...

-Justement, à propos! l'interrompit alors David Nelson...

Le meilleur technicien de laboratoire que Carson avait dans son équipe s'avança en hésitant un peu, à cause de la présence de l'alien imposant aux côtés du Docteur Sheppard.

Il était reconnu pour ses compétences et la vitesse à laquelle il procédait pour les examens. C'est lui qui avait confirmé les tests positifs de grossesse. Il s'arrêta près du Docteur Becket avec une des photos agrandis des coupes de l'utérus de Sara.

-Oui, David? dit Carson en se retournant et en lui prenant la photo des mains.

-Voyez par vous-même, fit le technicien en pointant du doigt un cercle inhabituel d'un bleu presque noir qui entourait l'utérus de la jeune femme et qui avait été difficile à déceler à première vue.

Sara s'assit brusquement sur la table et tendit une main autoritaire:

-Faites-moi voir!

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Carson la traiter en patiente quelconque...elle était médecin elle aussi et elle voulait tout connaître de sa condition.

Carson lui tendit la photo et se rapprocha en pointant la chose bleu-grise qui entourait son utérus.

-Ceci n'est pas normal dans le cas d'un utérus sain, même s'il s'agit d'un début de gestation...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? dit la jeune femme inquiète et elle tendit l'image à Todd...c'était lui qui avait manipulé leur deux génomes et quelque chose lui disait, d'après son regard calme qui ne comportait aucune lueur de surprise, qu'il s'était attendu à cela:

-Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter. Tout est conforme à mon plan, dit le wraith en regardant attentivement l'épreuve et en la remettant à Carson Becket. Ceci se produit à l'intérieur de la première matrice d'une femelle wraith quand elle porte des embryons...

Carson avait tiqué à la mention de "première" matrice, mais Sara savait que les femelles de l'espèce wraith avait un premier utérus et un autre organe dont elle ne se souvenait plus du nom, C'était une sorte de poche retenant les embryons jusqu'à ce que la femelle "consente" à les relâcher pour qu'ils se développent plus tard. Cependant, le procédé était difficile et elle ne pouvait pas les retenir trop longtemps, sinon elle en venait à ressentir un engorgement plutôt inconfortable. Elle se promit de l'expliquer plus tard à Carson.

Elle voyait bien que son collègue avait plein de questionnements mais dans le moment, il souhaitait que Todd continue à l'éclairer sur cet anneau bleu-gris entourant l'utérus de la jeune femme.

- Cet anneau comme vous le voyez, continua le wraith, est une protection supplémentaire pour permettre aux embryons de survivre. Il était nécessaire que j'en permette la formation lorsque j'ai manipulé le génome de Sara car son corps n'en possède pas. Pour assurer la survie de notre progéniture, cet anneau va lui offrir une protection additionnelle mais il va disparaître sans problème lors de son accouchement avec le reste du placenta. Comme vous voyez, tout est normal!

Mais le médecin perdit soudain patience:

-Non, c'est pas normal! Du moins pas chez une humaine...alors vous allez nous expliquer tout de la procédure que vous avez mise en marche!

Todd regarda le médecin qui avait l'air très stressé.

Comprenant que l'humain était décontenancé par son manque de connaissances de la physiologie wraith, il hocha simplement la tête et passa les quelques minutes suivantes à lui expliquer le traitement des génomes qu'il avait mis au point pour modifier les systèmes hormonaux humain et wraith en vue de permettre la conception entre leurs deux espèces.

Carson Becket avait pris un siège et écoutait attentivement le wraith.

Même si Sara avait pris connaissance de la plupart de ce qui était maintenant révélé au médecin atlante, elle en apprit plus sur les détails des travaux de Todd.

Au vu de tout ce qu'il leur révéla, elle ne fut pas surprise de ressentir ces émotions plutôt étrangères, cette agressivité inhérente aux femelles wraith, à cause du flot de leurs hormones qui se promenaient allègrement dans son sang, du moins pour la durée de sa grossesse. Était-ce aussi pour cela qu'elle pouvait mieux gérer le lien entre Todd et elle et aussi ressentir les sentiments exprimés dans l'esprit de ses compagnons humains?

Probablement, mais elle ne crut pas nécessaire d'en informer les atlantes, et pas non plus son collègue...

Elle vit les traits inquiets de ce dernier relaxer. Carson ressentait même maintenant de l'admiration pour l'audace et la justesse du travail du wraith ainsi qu'un intérêt montant pour ce qui pourrait être toute une révolution dans le domaine médical. Non seulement c'était une percée extraordinaire pour contrer l'extinction de l'espèce wraith en leur permettant une évolution vers une hybridation avec le genre humain mais avec d'autres modifications, on pourrait même un jour appliquer cette méthode sur terre pour aider les couples infertiles à procréer naturellement, sans intervention de la méthode FIV.

Une fois l'explication terminée que Carson Becket avait écouté religieusement, le médecin posa les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, car le bien-être et la sécurité de sa patiente lui tenait à coeur.

Il fit bien comprendre au couple que si Atlantis donnait asile à Sara pendant sa grossesse et qu'elle se retrouvait sous ses soins, il serait le "seul maître à bord"...elle devrait subir tous les tests et examens ordinaires prescrits pour une grossesse, mais comme c'était loin d'être une gestation "habituelle et normale", elle serait en quelque sorte un sujet d'étude, même si en tant que cobaye volontaire, elle serait traitée très humainement et ne subirait rien qu'elle n'aurait pas d'abord approuvée. De ce fait, Carson allait prescrire une amniocentèse dans quelques semaines pour vérifier la "normalité" de l'embryon.

Les traits de Todd se froncèrent à la mention de cette procédure inconnue de lui, alors qu'il regardait alternativement Sara et le médecin.

La jeune femme lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une ponction dans la cavité utérine et que le liquide amniotique permettrait d'en connaître davantage sur la santé de l'enfant, s'il avait des anomalies quelconques...cependant, ce procédé comportait un danger, quoique minime pouvant provoquer une fausse couche.

À ces mots, le wraith se leva à demi en sifflant. Un long grondement montant de sa poitrine puissante se réverbéra dans la pièce qu'ils occupaient. Todd montra la rangée de ses dents acérées mais Sara mit une main sur son bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer vers Carson qui s'était reculé dans sa chaise, ses yeux agrandis de frayeur.

-Docteur Becket, dit le wraith en se calmant un peu. Vous ne ferez _rien _qui pourrait mettre en danger la vie de ma progéniture, ni de Sara Sheppard!

Carson était un vrai écossais têtu et il allait se défendre et insister, mais Sara avait resserré l'étreinte de son bras sur Todd pour ne pas risquer l'escalade de sa colère envers son collègue bien intentionné. Mais c'est Becket qu'elle regarda en parlant:

-Je sais que vous voulez bien faire Carson...mais croyez-moi, ce test ne sera pas nécessaire! En fait, je sais que certains des résultats sortiraient comme "de source inconnu". L'amniocentèse conclurait qu'il y a des anomalies de toute façon, puisque le foetus est à demi wraith. Mais vous devez savoir que Todd s'est assuré que notre enfant prendra un maximum du matériel génétique de l'espèce humaine, au détriment de celle des wraith. Les systèmes digestifs et reproducteurs de cet hybride doivent avoir priorité pour qu'une entente pacifique règne dans la galaxie entre les mondes humains et la nouvelle espèce évoluée des wraith. Il est bien évident que cet enfant ne ressemblera en rien ni aux humains, ni au wraith! Mais il va prendre le meilleur des deux...donc je ne vois pas en quoi une amniocentèse nous aiderait, elle ne ferait que nous inquiéter! Je crois qu'il va falloir nous contenter du scanner, de l'échographie et des tests sanguins pour suivre ma grossesse...

Le corps de Todd s'était détendu et son expression était maintenant paisible. Sara lâcha son bras et regarda Carson qui soupira en passant une main sur son front où perlait des gouttes de transpiration.

Pourtant, elle connaissait assez le praticien pour voir dans l'expression butée de ses yeux bleus qu'il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, même lorsqu'il les regarda tous deux en hochant la tête en assentiment.

-J'ai d'autres tests sanguins à vous faire, dit-il finalement après quelques instants.

Mais Todd eut l'air soudain soucieux. Sara sentit un courant froid passer dans leur lien. Une communication mentale venait de s'établir entre le Commandant et un wraith de son équipage. Elle le savait parce que c'était comme si une brise de vent très froide qui aurait passé devant son visage et cela n'arrivait que quand deux wraith communiquaient par la connexion de la communauté dans la ruche.

Elle sut à cette minute que le Second avait envoyé un message urgent à Todd.

Mais elle était légèrement contrariée de voir qu'elle ne pouvait "lire" le contenu du message adressé au Commandant seul!

Reprenant son attitude ferme et autoritaire de leader de son alliance, Todd se leva tout en bloc, ce qui fit sursauter le médecin. Repoussant brusquement son siège il se dirigea vers le lit où Sara venait de s'asseoir brusquement, balançant ses pieds hors du lit. Todd se pencha pour saisir ses deux mains dans les siennes.

-Non! dit Sara en comprenant qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave qui s'était passé. Serait-ce une attaque des forces du Concile? se disait-elle. Ce qui voudrait dire que Todd devait partir tout de suite. Instinctivement, elle refusa qu'il s'éloigne si vite d'elle...

Todd communiqua mentalement avec elle, lui confirmant qu'une flotte ennemie importante était en vue, encore loin cependant de l'orbite où se tenait les vaisseaux-ruches de Todd...mais le Second avait été affirmatif qu'elle se dirigeait droit sur eux. Il pressait son Commandant pour qu'il revienne à bord le plus vite possible.

Le wraith lâcha doucement la main de la jeune femme avec regret. Elle s'agrippa à lui lorsqu'il se leva, s'accrochant à sa nuque en passant ses deux bras autour de son cou comme si elle empoignait une bouée de sauvetage. Todd se tourna vers le médecin, ses traits graves:

-Qu'y a-t-il? demandait justement Becket, regardant à tour de rôle le wraith et la jeune femme. Il était stupéfié par leur connivence plus qu'humaine, ce qui signifiait que ce lien dont leur avait parlé Sara autrefois s'était de toute évidence intensifié, probablement à cause de sa nouvelle condition.

Mais pas besoin de lire dans les esprits pour savoir, d'après les traits sérieux et graves du wraith que quelque chose d'important et de pas trop positif s'était produit ou allait se produire.

-Docteur Becket, je suis rappelé vers ma ruche...je vais vous quitter sous peu. J'aimerais voir le colonel Sheppard immédiatement et aussi savoir où se trouve mon serviteur.

Le ton du wraith était définitif et n'appelait pas à la discussion. Bien que Carson détesta se faire donner des ordres par un représentant de leurs ennemis, même si celui-ci était en fait un allié, il toucha la radio à son oreille pour rejoindre le colonel Sheppard qui devait probablement se trouver dans le bureau de Woolsey à l'heure actuelle.

Le wraith sortait déjà de la pièce, traînant presque en remorque la jeune femme qui avait passé brièvement sa veste d'uniforme sur sa courte chemise d'hôpital et s'accrochait au bras de Todd alors qu'il parcourait rapidement le corridor pour rejoindre la porte de sortie de l'infirmerie.

_()()()()()_

Carson avait reçu la réponse de Sheppard qui s'était mis en route vers eux avec Richard Woolsey.

Le médecin suivit le couple composé d'une jeune femme éplorée et d'un Commandant wraith impossible à stopper. Les marines en faction devant l'infirmerie et qui n'avaient pas reçu d'ordres spécifiques tant qu'à ce qu'ils devaient faire du wraith avaient bougé quand même à sa sortie, se mettant à suivre l'alien et les deux docteurs à distance, leurs armes pendantes au bout de leur bras mais prêts à l'action.

Accrochée solidement au bras de Todd et suivant son pas énergique et cadencé en trottinant, Sara était pâle et ses traits bouleversés.

Becket nota également que dans sa hâte elle était partie nu-pieds, n'ayant même pas pensé à remettre ses souliers. Elle ne semblait même pas réaliser le froid sous la plante de ses pieds, trop angoissée du départ prochain de son Compagnon.

Ils atteignirent presque tous en même temps le centre de la salle de contrôle de la porte. Le colonel Sheppard hâtait ses pas pour rejoindre le couple et le médecin. Derrière lui suivaient Woolsey, Teyla, Rodney et l'inévitable Ronon Dex.

Paniquée comme elle l'était du départ prochain de celui qu'elle aimait, Sara ne se rendit même pas compte que Rodney et le satédien avaient tout de même décidé de venir assister au départ du wraith.

Le scientifique canadien essayait de surmonter du mieux qu'il le pouvait sa peine et sa fureur, même si Teyla avait passé la dernière heure à parlementer avec lui et à essayer de le calmer.

Ronon semblait encore une fois être sur le point d'exploser et de sauter à la gorge de Todd...mais encore là, c'était son état habituel. Teyla Emmagan avait l'air tendue et exténuée mais sa maîtrise légendaire l'aida à reprendre des traits impassibles et à rester alerte et même bienveillante pour supporter Sara.

John Sheppard cependant fronça les sourcils, se demandant si le wraith n'allait pas revenir sur leur accord et "enlever" encore une fois sa soeur qui semblait complètement sur le point de craquer.

-Ahhhh, _Shep-parde! _dit le wraith en devançant ce que John allait probablement dire. Je dois m'en aller plus vite que je m'y attendais. Des affaires urgentes concernant ma ruche...je ne voudrais pas mettre votre cité en péril, car j'ai bien peur que mes ennemis ne se montrent à vos portes si je reste plus longtemps ici..

-QUOI! dit John Sheppard soudain alerté. Il sentit Richard Woolsey se raidir et pâlir près de lui. Ne me dites pas que vos vaisseaux en orbite stationnaire au-dessus de New Lantéa ont attiré toute la flotte de vos ennemis ici, Todd!

-Non colonel...ils sont encore très loin, même de ma propre flotte. Mais nos senseurs à longue portée ont détecté la présence d'une bonne douzaine de vaisseaux des forces du Concile. Nous devons aller à leur rencontre le plus vite possible pour éviter de révéler la position d'Atlantis. C'est pourquoi je dois partir immédiatement.

-Il est donc dans notre intérêt d'aider votre alliance du mieux que nous le pourrons, dit alors Richard Woolsey, bien conscient de la situation.

Derrière le petit homme, on entendit Rodney McKay inspirer profondément puis soupirer en expirant, comme pour se donner du courage:

-C'est pourquoi j'ai conçu rapidement _à la demande expresse de monsieur Woolsey,_ s'empressa-t-il de souligner, une «petite surprise» pour les vaisseaux ennemis...c'est une arme qui pourra être acheminée par le Dédale dans chacun d'eux et cela grâce à la technologie Asgard de téléportation, selon les coordonnés que vous me fournirez une fois à bord de votre ruche...

Il venait de tendre le portable qu'il avait entre les mains vers Todd. Le wraith le saisit et l'étudia pendant une minute.

Todd se redressa ensuite et jeta un regard surpris et remplit d'admiration vers le savant atlante. Il regardait maintenant intensément McKay, mais ce dernier évitait soigneusement de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Très ingénieux Docteur McKay! concéda Todd. Mais comment ferez-vous pour percer les codes de brouillage des vaisseaux ruches?

Les mâchoires de Rodney se serrèrent et une veine palpita sur sa tempe, témoin de sa colère refoulée. Pourtant son ton fut professionnel quoique légèrement cinglant quand il regarda enfin directement le wraith dans les yeux:

-Je ne peux pas croire que vous doutiez encore de mon _génie_ après toutes ces heures passées à bosser ensemble! dit-il. J'ai conçu un programme qui est déjà téléchargé à bord du Dédale, fit-il en reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions. Mais il va falloir bien évidemment que vous me fournissiez un code de "passe-droit" qui sera commun à tous les vaisseaux wraith pour que je puisse y télécharger mon programme-pirate. Après cela, nous pourrons faire téléporter des caissons remplis de C4 à des endroits stratégiques, ce qui va vous aider à vaincre vos ennemis...là, vous pouvez dire merci maintenant! termina-t-il triomphalement.

John Sheppard s'avança et tapa amicalement l'épaule de McKay en signe de félicitation, se doutant bien que le wraith n'irait pas aussi loin dans les débordements de reconnaissance.

Sara fit un pâle sourire à Rodney.

En ce moment, elle se demandait si son ex avait enfin mis de côté son ressentiment envers elle parce qu'elle était enceinte du wraith et non de lui, ou bien si c'était simplement son grand professionnalisme et le fait que la cité d'Atlantis était menacée en ce moment, ce qui le poussait toujours à performer pour tous les sauver.

Probablement un peu des deux, espéra-t-elle.

Todd avait plissé sa lèvre inférieure et semblait réfléchir...

Sara savait ce qu'il pensait...briser les codes de brouillage voulait dire que non seulement les atlantes pourraient téléporter des bombes dans les vaisseaux ennemis, mais ils pourraient éventuellement se débarrasser des vaisseaux de Todd, vu qu'elle-même était en sécurité ici désormais. C'était peut-être extrême comme supposition, vu leur alliance actuelle, mais Todd savait prendre des risques et en vint probablement à la conclusion que les atlantes ne risqueraient jamais que la location de la cité ne soit révélée aux autres wraith. Et comme il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, il allait de toute façon changer plus tard les codes de brouillage pour que Rodney ne puisse pirater un jour ces codes.

-Mmmmm...bien! conclut tout-à-coup le wraith. Je vais donc vous transmettre une clé temporaire de ce code de débrouillage dès que je serai à bord...mais vous vous doutez bien que j'en changerai le design de base dès que tout sera terminé.

-Ouais...dt Rodney.

Il s'excusa ensuite en prétendant qu'il devait aller faire les derniers ajustements à son programme et il quitta la salle, cachant à peine son soulagement.

C'est Richard Woolsey qui s'avança alors vers Todd pour faire son petit discours protocolaire, assurant le wraith qu'ils lui fourniraient tout le support nécessaire jusqu'à une certaine limite et que l'opération serait suivie sur les senseurs d'Atlantis. Ils allaient également prendre bien soin de Sara Sheppard jusqu'au retour de Todd.

Le wraith coupa brusquement le reste du discours qu'il n'avait plus le temps d'entendre en se tournant vers Sheppard et Becket:

-John Sheppard, je sais que la sécurité de ma Compagne vous importe, je vous fais donc confiance! Vous aussi, Docteur Becket...et souvenez-vous que je vous tiendrai personnellement responsable si quelque chose lui arrive, ainsi qu'à ma progéniture.

Carson Becket avala péniblement.

-Hey! Ça suffit les menaces, Todd! s'interposa John en levant un doigt autoritaire devant le visage du wraith. Le doc ici présent va faire tout son possible pour..-

- Et c'est tout ce qui importe! dit Sara en s'avançant à son tour pour se mettre entre le médecin, son frère et le wraith. Elle enjoignit son frère du regard de ne pas envenimer les choses et se tournant doucement vers Todd, elle oublia tous les autres pour le fixer intensément.

Nul besoin de paroles, le lien entre eux suffisait et elle le supplia mentalement de cesser ses manières autoritaires et de faire confiance à son frère et à ses amis.

Le regard du wraith se radoucit quand il posa les yeux sur sa Compagne. Puis il tourna de nouveau son regard impatient sur Sheppard:

-J'avais sommé mon serviteur, où donc le détenez-vous? dit sa voix mécontente, comme s'il était sûr que les atlantes le gardaient en détention.

-Ça va! le calma John. Un de mes hommes est allé le chercher. Il attend à la porte des quartiers de Sara. À ce sujet, ne pourriez-vous pas reprendre votre larbin avec vous, Todd? On a suffisamment de personnel ici pour voir au bien-être de Sara et..-

Todd ne fit qu'un grand pas en avant pour ne se retrouver qu'à un pouce du visage de Sheppard.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit auparavant, John _Shepparde_...fit-il en détachant chaque mot avec menace, ceci n'est __pas __ouvert à la discussion! C'est une partie de notre entente non négociable. Méroc _**restera**_ avec ma Compagne, que cela vous plaise ou non.

Todd n'avait jamais entendu le mot "larbin" que Sheppard avait utilisé pour décrire l'adorateur, mais il se doutait bien que c'était une sorte d'insulte abaissant son serviteur.

L'humeur du wraith devint plus sombre et irritée...il lui tardait maintenant de rejoindre son Second et ses frères pour planifier la stratégie de l'attaque contre les forces du Concile. Il n'avait ni le temps ni la patience de discuter de telles matières avec le colonel!

Entretemps, Sara s'était interposée encore une fois entre son frère et Todd.

-Laisses tomber John! dit-elle, Méroc va demeurer avec moi.

Elle aussi ne saurait pas trop quoi faire du Premier Serviteur de Todd et bien que leur relation se soit améliorée tout dernièrement, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient des sujets de discussion palpitants! Mais il y avait quand même entre eux une sorte de respect mutuel, surtout depuis la maladie de Sara. Sur Atlantis, elle avait espéré être seule à s'occuper d'elle-même mais elle comprenait pourquoi Todd lui laissait Méroc à sa disposition.

-Justement, le voici! dit Sheppard en pointant du doigt l'homme qui entrait d'un pas hésitant dans la salle de contrôle de la porte à la suite du militaire qui était aller le chercher. Méroc se hâta vers son Commandant dès qu'il l'aperçut.

Le Maître et le serviteur s'étaient retirés seuls dans un coin pour parler en privé. John surveillait, à la fois fasciné et rebuté, l'humain de Pégase qui n'en était plus vraiment un depuis qu'il était devenu adorateur des wraith. Il était étrange de voir Todd qui s'adaptait si facilement à leur monde sur Atlantis quand il y séjournait mais qui redevenait soudain le puissant Commandant wraith, son attitude pleine de condescendance et de supériorité alors qu'il donnait ses ordres à son valet.

Ce dernier, toujours légèrement incliné à une distance respectueuse de son Maître, gardait ses yeux baissés avec déférence en les levant de temps à autre sur la longue silhouette imposante du wraith, hochant sa tête de haut en bas à ce que l'autre lui disait, ses bras le long du corps en signe de soumission.

Ils en eurent fini bientôt avec les ordres et recommandations parce que l'homme s'inclina soudain plus profondément en posant la main sur son coeur et en se reculant, sans tourner le dos au wraith.

Une fois que le serviteur se fut éloigné, Todd s'avança vers Sheppard et reprit ses traits impassibles et son ton habituel de conversation "d'égal à égal".

_-Shepparde._...je vais partir maintenant. Si vous voulez bien m'escorter jusqu'à mon vaisseau de transport, je voudrais avoir un moment seul à seul avec Sara avant de m'en aller...

- Ouais...ok, on ne vous mettra pas une escorte militaire trop lourde...mais je vais rester quand même avec vous deux à distance, histoire de ne pas perdre ma soeur de vue!

Todd vit que c'est tout ce à quoi il aurait droit...ces humains étaient toujours méfiants malgré leur alliance se dit-il, mais il n'avait le temps ni de discuter ni de tergiverser.

John Sheppard ouvrit le chemin et Todd prit la main de Sara. Le reste du groupe suivit et l'escorte des marines ferma la marche.

Sara était angoissée...son visage triste faisait peine à voir alors Teyla décida de rester auprès d'elle...elle avait senti la première combien la détresse de la jeune femme était criante à l'idée de devoir se séparer de son Compagnon.

Elle se demanda si c'était les hormones de sa grossesse ou bien le danger imminent qu'il allait affronter qui la rendait si désespérée...probablement les deux.

De son côté le wraith avait déjà mis le plein focus sur sa mission, sur cette bataille cruciale qu'il devait gagner...car si les forces du Concile remportaient la victoire, la solution de Todd pour assurer la survie des wraith ne serait pas adoptée...les wraith survivants de son alliance seraient soit éliminés ou se rallieraient aux vainqueurs, s'ils voulaient survivre.

Un coup d'oeil jeté sur les traits sombres et féroces de Todd dit à Sara qu'il ne servait plus à rien d'essayer de le joindre par leur lien qu'il avait refermé et scellé solidement de son côté, concentré qu'il était sur le danger imminent.

Elle le suivit silencieusement à travers les corridors menant à la passerelle extérieure où attendait le petit vaisseau de transport wraith. Deux drones attendaient déjà, montant la garde près de la porte ouverte.

Quand ils furent à quelques pas du vaisseau, Todd s'arrêta et saisit la jeune femme par la taille, se retournant vivement et lançant un regard féroce à l'endroit des marines et de Sheppard.

Tous reçurent le message cinq sur cinq qu'une ligne de démarcation imaginaire ne devait pas être franchie, donnant de l'espace au couple.

Aux ordres du colonel les deux marines se figèrent sur place.

Sheppard avança de quelques pas et fit signe à sa soeur qu'il allait l'attendre, restant à distance respectueuse...

Cependant d'où il se trouvait, il pouvait assez bien voir les traits du wraith et de Sara, mais il n'entendit pas ce qu'ils se disaient...

(à suivre)


	32. Chapter 32

_La Compagne_

_-Chapitre XXXII-_

_**Atlantis, sur la passerelle extérieure Est...**_

Debout devant la silhouette frêle de Sara, Todd baissa enfin ses yeux sur elle, ne se consacrant à partir de ce moment que sur sa Compagne.

Si Sheppard avait déjà eu le moindre doute sur les sentiments du wraith envers sa soeur, cette incertitude s'envola immédiatement en l'observant.

Jamais il n'avait vu autant de tendresse infinie, de tourments dans les yeux vert-doré du grand Commandant wraith...jamais autant _d'humanité_ n'avait traversé ses traits habituellement impitoyables et condescendants.

Les deux mains de Todd s'étaient posées délicatement sur le visage de la jeune femme, prenant ses joues en coupe. Il n'y eut soudain plus qu'eux deux, seuls au monde...

_Sara luttait contre les larmes montantes. Todd observa son corps secoué d'un long frisson, un spasme de chagrin qu'elle contrôla finalement de peine et et de misère. Elle plaça ses mains autour des poignets du wraith. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla avant qu'elle ne la mordit pour empêcher un sanglot de s'échapper de sa poitrine. _

_-Petite humaine..._

_La voix tranquille et profonde fit résonner les mots à travers sa poitrine et sa sonorité eut un impact sur le visage torturé de Sara._

_Et dire qu'elle avait tant détesté au début cette appellation de "petite humaine" que le wraith lui avait donnée! Elle la voyait comme une moquerie condescendante dépeignant sa faiblesse d'humaine, son infériorité, son impuissance...comme s'il la traitait comme une enfant! Maintenant elle savait que ce qualificatif comportait toute la tendresse du monde qu'un alien comme lui, habituellement dépourvu de toute émotion humaine, lui portait comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Combien de temps s'écoulerait entre le moment actuel où elle l'entendait l'appeler ainsi et celui où il le lui dirait à son retour...**si** il revenait?_

_-Tu vas me promettre, commença-t-elle en raffermissant une voix tremblante qui menaçait de céder la place à tout moment à un torrent de larmes...de faire tout en ton pouvoir pour rester en vie. Tu reviendras me chercher...jures-le!_

_Même si Todd était un wraith puissant, il était comme n'importe qui...personne n'avait la certitude du futur et ne pouvait faire une telle promesse sans s'exposer au ridicule d'un destin qui pouvait se jouer de vous et démentir une affirmation aussi illogique! _

_Mais il comprenait que c'était important pour l'humaine...s'il ne pouvait lui promettre effectivement de rester en vie et de revenir, au moins il pouvait lui jurer qu'il ferait tout son possible pour conserver la vie et revenir la chercher._

_-Je te le jure, Sara...dit-il gravement. _

_Elle ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle faisait une lutte colossale pour que la digue qui retenait ses sanglots ne se rompe pas. Elle les rouvrit et il vit dans son esprit avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche qu'elle avait l'intention de le supplier encore une fois pour qu'il l'emmène avec elle._

_-Non Sara! fit-il, coupant son élan avant même qu'elle n'entrouvre les lèvres. Tu es en sécurité ici, sur Atlantis, parmi les tiens. (Il ne put résister à la taquiner) N'est-ce-pas ici que tu m'avais supplié il y a un bon moment de te ramener? Sur Atlantis auprès de ton frère et de tes amis, pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent plus de toi?_

_Sa voix grave s'éleva jusqu'à cet octave musical et amusé qui souligna les derniers mots. Elle reconnut le ton léger et se jouant d'elle, celui qu'il prenait parfois quand il était de très bonne humeur et voulait faire le malicieux à ses dépens!_

_Son regard s'assombrit à la pensée des premières semaines où ils avaient eu une désagréable dispute, quand elle avait voulu savoir pourquoi elle ne pouvait communiquer avec John, pourquoi il ne les ramenait pas sur Atlantis pour continuer leurs travaux scientifiques. _

_Elle eut un soupir agacé. Évidemment, il essayait de la détourner de son angoisse actuelle alors qu'il s'en allait, la laissant ici._

_Tout son corps lui criait qu'il lui manquait déjà...elle fit de sa main un poing qu'elle éleva légèrement et laissa retomber de toutes ses forces sur la poitrine couverte de cuir. Elle garda le geste discret, car elle n'aurait pas voulu que son frère et la garde des marines ne se méprennent et voient cette petite taquinerie comme un geste de défense contre une véritable attaque._

_Sa bouche fit un sifflement exaspéré en même temps que le coup s'abattit sur le thorax du wraith, sans même le faire vaciller ni sourciller. Il la gratifia de ce petit sourire qu'elle aimait tant et prenant entre ses longs doigts vert son menton, il éleva le visage de sa femelle irritée. Il la regarda doucement et patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende entre ses bras et qu'elle lui réponde par un petit sourire pathétique._

_-Oh, tu te crois si aaaaa-muuu-sant! chantonna-t-elle. _

_Il y eut un silence entre eux, rempli uniquement par le regard intense qu'ils_ _échangèrent. _

_Les traits de Sara étaient redevenus graves. Todd et elle gravèrent tous les deux dans ce seul regard les traits de leur visage, les imprimant dans leur esprit pour leur tenir compagnie lorsque les prochaines heures deviendraient plus difficiles..._

_Le coeur de Sara se serra...une boule d'angoisse alourdit soudain son ventre...et si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait **son** wraith?_

_Ce maudit Cadeau de Vie dont elle se serait bien passé avait créé une connexion dont elle était dépendante maintenant, de la même façon qu'une adoratrice était dépendante de l'enzyme de son Maître._

_-Le lien, dit-elle...pourrons-nous au moins communiquer par.._

_-Non._

_Les yeux de Todd s'était durcis._

_-Sara, si je maintiens notre connexion et que je tombe entre les mains de l'ennemi, rien ne pourra empêcher celui-ci de te traquer par le biais du lien et de fondre sur Atlantis en même temps...ils détruiront tout! Mais par-dessus tout, ils te feront souffrir d'une mort lente pour se venger de moi..._

_Un sanglot s'éleva dans la poitrine de Sara et elle mordit violemment ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de sortir, ce qui fit jaillir quelques gouttes de sang. Elle n'aurait donc même pas le réconfort du fil de communication qui gratifiait leur relation si spéciale!...mais elle en comprenait le pourquoi. _

_-J'ai peur Todd...je suis si..-_

_Pour toute réponse, le wraith la broya soudain contre son torse, son nez plongé dans la luxuriante chevelure fauve et il la respira, inspirant un bon coup et retenant par ses narines et à travers ses fentes sensorielles l'odeur de fleur épicée de sa femelle, teintée du parfum de lavande qu'elle aimait tant..._

_Il y avait également l'odeur de ses phéromones mais aussi l'odeur nouvelle, entêtante, à la fois si inusitée et familière des hormones wraith implantées dans son système reproducteur, ainsi que celles caractéristiques de son état de gestation._

_Le wraith l'éloigna un peu d'elle, juste pour lui permettre de glisser sa main plus bas, de la poser sur le ventre plat mais fécond de sa Compagne._

_Il n'y a pas si longtemps, Sara Sheppard avait tout fait pour briser ce lien, cette lancinante fascination qu'il y avait entre eux deux, même courir se sauver sur terre. Elle avait cru se «guérir» de cette obsession et revenir sur Atlantis pour reprendre une vie normale auprès de son frère, de son fiancé, de ses amis, de ses compagnons de travail. _

_Maintenant, voilà qu'elle ne voulait rien tant que d'être auprès de lui, de vivre sur sa ruche, même au coeur du danger! _

_-Prends soin de toi, de notre progéniture Sara...dit-il tendrement en caressant le ventre de la jeune femme. _

_Se foutant des spectateurs à distance d'eux sur la passerelle, Sara savait que Todd était sur le point de se retourner impassiblement pour la quitter sans même un regard en arrière. Désespérée, elle éleva un de ses bras et entoura la nuque du wraith, se servant de son autre main pour abaisser la barbichette du grand mâle vers elle. Todd se pencha obligeamment et elle broya ses lèvres, indifférente à ce_ _que pourraient penser les quelques observateurs, dont son frère. _

_Le wraith entoura férocement le corps de Sara de ses bras et plongea sa langue entre les lèvres renflées. Leur étreinte refléta leur désespoir d'être sur le point de se quitter sans certitude de se revoir. Leur passion commune laissa tout le corps de la jeune femme tremblant quand Todd la relâcha, non sans qu'il ait léché sensuellement les gouttes de sang sur ses lèvres. _

_Il commença à défaire les bras de la jeune femme autour de son cou, s'éloignant en murmurant contre son oreille des paroles apaisantes, le «tu es à moi» tendre et traditionnel qui était sa façon wraith de dire «je t'aime». _

_Instinctivement elle attrapa son bras comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage alors qu'il murmurait:_

_-Je reviendrai, Sara..._

_Mais elle s'accrocha à lui comme une pieuvre. Todd chercha des yeux la silhouette du frère de sa Compagne._

_-Sheppaaarde...fit-il de sa voix profonde. _

_Le colonel avait compris. Il se détacha du petit groupe d'humains leur servant d'escorte, venant vers eux à grandes enjambées._

_-Laisses-moi partir maintenant, petite humaine..._

_Sara était si forte d'habitude! Mais ces maudites hormones toutes chamboulées rendaient les choses extrêmement difficiles pour elle._

-Je t'aime! murmura la voix bouleversée de Sara alors que son frère l'atteignait et la tirait vers lui, hochant brièvement la tête vers le wraith pour lui signifier qu'il prenait les choses en mains à partir de cet instant.

Todd poussa un long sifflement, se retourna et aussitôt encadré de ses drones qui attendaient, il franchit la porte du petit vaisseau sans un seul regard en arrière.

Sara aurait vacillé si John ne l'avait pas soutenue. Elle regarda la porte du vaisseau wraith se refermer. Comme une zombie, elle suivit des yeux la navette alors qu'elle s'élevait de la passerelle et s'immobilisait une ou deux secondes dans les airs, installant sa course. Puis ses yeux embués de larmes ne la quittèrent pas tant que la limite de sa vue humaine ne put l'empêcher de suivre son vol, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse loin dans le ciel bleu sombre.

Seulement là se permit-elle de se laisser aller de tout son poids contre le corps de John Sheppard.

Les digues se rompirent enfin et elle s'effondra contre l'épaule de son frère, des larmes silencieuses coulant enfin de ses yeux.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

Sara dut admettre qu'elle ne se souvint plus des quelques heures qui avaient suivi le départ du wraith...

Elle était en état de choc. Tout ce qu'elle se rappelait est que John l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la laisser pleurer tout son soûl. Puis il l'avait gentiment ramené vers le docteur Becket à l'infirmerie.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Sheppard avait confié Sara à l'infirmière en chef Marie. Il se rendit ensuite sans plus attendre au bureau de Carson Becket.

Debout devant lui et avant même que le médecin ne lève les yeux de sa paperasse pour s'apercevoir de la présence de John, il laissa passer entre ses dents serrées toute sa colère refoulée:

-Doc, je me fous carrément des menaces que ce salaud de Todd a pu vous faire! Vous allez lui passer toute votre batterie de tests physiques et même psychologiques s'il le faut! Sara n'est plus du tout la même et je veux savoir ce que ce maudit bâtard lui a fait...

Carson se contenta de hocher la tête et de lui faire un pauvre sourire. Il avait déjà passé beaucoup de tests à la jeune femme et en avait prévu toute une autre série pour les jours à venir, de toute façon.

– -...et si ce n'est pas suffisant continua Sheppard, je vais la traîner moi-même par la peau du cou chez la psy!

Il éprouvait à la fois de la pitié et de la compassion pour sa soeur mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une grande colère envers le wraith. Il avait créé en Sara cette dépendance envers lui qui était en train de la changer.

Sara n'était plus la femme forte, indépendante et insouciante qu'il avait connu depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la mission Atlantis.

Cette femme qui s'était effondrée dans ses bras avait certes le droit de ressentir du chagrin parce que son Compagnon s'éloignait, et aussi de la peur pour le combat périlleux dans lequel il allait s'engager...

….mais toutes ces larmes de désespoir et l'état presque catatonique dans lequel elle était tombée après de le départ de Todd ne ressemblait certainement pas à la Sara Sheppard qu'il connaissait si bien!

Elle était passée en quelques heures de l'état de colère indigné qui lui faisait penser bien trop à ces effrayantes reines wraith à l'attitude hautaine et acariâtre, à un état lamentable et désespéré.

Sa seule consolation était qu'après avoir vu le comportement de Todd envers elle, il réalisait pleinement que le wraithétait tout aussi dépendant de l'humaine, qu'il était esclave d'un sentiment qu'il ne voudrait jamais avouer devant Sheppard, ou tout autre humain.

Le wraith avait eut l'air tout aussi déchiré de devoir la laisser sur Atlantis. Todd avait dû prendre sur lui de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se saisir de sa soeur et l'emmener avec lui, cela contre toute logique, contre le simple bon sens et le bien de la jeune femme enceinte, tout autant que pour son alliance en péril.

Entretemps, Carson Becket avait fait asseoir John Sheppard pour lui expliquer doucement que la nouvelle grossesse de Sara produisait des hormones qui expliquaient en partie ces hauts et ces bas impressionnants. Même dans le cas d'une simple gestation humaine, elle en aurait été quand même affectée, donc il ne devait pas trop s'inquiéter que ces changements ne restent permanents.

Bien sûr, le médecin ne pouvait cependant qu'avouer sa totale incompétence en ce qui avait trait aux hormones wraith ajoutées qui se promenaient dans son système. Ils apprendraient au fur et à mesure, lui dit-il. Il promit de prendre le plus grand soin de Sara.

Sheppard s'en alla après s'être excusé de son éclat de colère. Évidemment il faisait totalement confiance au praticien qu'il considérait le meilleur médecin d'Atlantis...à part Sara Sheppard.

_()()()()()_

Plus tard, Carson Becket trouva sa patiente absente, fixant le mur de l'infirmerie devant elle comme si elle ne voyait personne...

Elle ne s'était même pas donné la peine d'effacer les rigoles de larmes séchées sur ses joues, comme sous l'influence d'un grand choc traumatique.

Il décida en le lui expliquant d'une voix douce et prudente qu'il allait la garder en observation ici sur ce lit d'infirmerie pour un bon 24 heures, et peut-être plus.

Elle ne réagit pas du tout, ce qui inquiéta cette fois-ci vraiment Becket. Elle aurait vivement protesté en temps normal...elle aurait exigé de retourner dans ses propres quartiers!

La seule indication qu'elle l'entendait, ce fut lorsqu'elle obéit aux instructions claires et fermes que le médecin lui donna pour qu'elle se dirige de nouveau vers le scanner pour effectuer une suite d'examens et de tests avant qu'il ne la laisse se reposer. Il voulait en découvrir plus sur ce changement dans son système hormonal en vue de concevoir l'enfant d'un wraith. La jeune femme ne dit mot alors que l'appareil effectuait sa tâche...elle s'était étendue sur la table d'examen, arrangeant ses mains et sa tête de la bonne façon sans même qu'il n'ait à la placer lui-même, tendant le bras lors des prises de sang en mettant elle-même le garrot de la bonne manière, mais tout cela sans le regarder en face, avec le même air à la fois absent et tourmenté.

Plus qu'inquiet, le médecin décida d'un autre scan cérébral et encore une fois, Sara s'y plia sans aucune discussion.

Avant qu'il n'ait même terminé, elle s'endormit. Carson se sentit soulagé.

Une fois que l'appareil eut terminé de prendre les photos, il la réveilla et la reconduisit lui-même gentiment par le bras sur le lit d'infirmerie qu'il lui avait assigné dans un petit coin plus calme, loin des autres. Il tira le rideau après avoir éteint la lumière.

Sara qui s'était à peine réveillée l'avait suivi sans protester et s'installa pour continuer à dormir.

S'étendant sur le côté et agrippant son oreiller comme s'il était un substitut de la large poitrine d'un grand alien vert, _personne_ n'aurait eu intérêt à essayer de lui arracher cet oreiller...

_()()()()()()()()()()_

Se réveillant ce matin-là, Sara trouva Teyla Emmagan endormie sur un siège à ses côtés et se demanda pendant une seconde ce que l'athosienne faisait sur la ruche de Todd...

Puis elle réalisa où elle était en constatant qu'elle se trouvait sur un lit d'infirmerie, les rideaux tirés mais laissant pénétrer tout de même un peu de la lumière du jour qui se levait sur Atlantis.

Les souvenirs revinrent mordre sa mémoire. Le coeur de la jeune femme se serra brièvement. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla comme si elle allait se remettre à pleurer et elle bénit le ciel que Teyla qui était assise un peu de guingois près de son lit, soit en état de somnolence et que ses yeux fermés l'aient empêché de voir la souffrance sur le visage de Sara.

Teyla était pour elle une véritable amie...depuis combien d'heures était-elle là? se demanda Sara qui décida de ne plus s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle était venue pour lui apporter son support indéfectible, son amitié malgré les évènements qui avaient eu lieu après que Sara ait décidé de rester auprès de Todd, sans la juger...

Elle serait indéniablement sa meilleure alliée contre l'hostilité des autres, cela malgré qu'elle savait Teyla une farouche ennemie de l'espèce qui avait été la cause de la presque extinction de son peuple.

Sara pencha alors la tête et fixa son abdomen, posant sa main sur l'endroit où son ventre commencerait dans quelques semaines à gonfler pour mieux témoigner de sa grossesse.

Elle le caressa distraitement. Cet enfant était le témoin de ce qu'il y avait entre le wraith et elle et bien plus que ça! En plus d'être l'ambassadrice de l'alliance de Todd ici dans la cité des Anciens, elle était le futur de la race wraith, du moins de la version que Todd voulait imposer à ceux de son espèce. Une évolution certes extraordinaire mais nécessaire pour sauver les wraith de l'extinction.

Tout cela était bien plus grand qu'elle et que tous ses petits soucis, alors elle cessa immédiatement de se lamenter sur son sort.

Il lui fallait être forte! Elle était perdue sans Todd, elle se sentait abandonnée sans la connexion du lien entre eux qui était totalement silencieux maintenant.

Elle ferma ses yeux et prit quelques secondes pour inspirer et expirer lentement, se rappelant de quelques mouvements méditatifs précédant le combat, ceux qui lui avaient été enseignés par Méroc, le serviteur de Todd. Les mouvements respiratoires finirent par la calmer mais firent ouvrir les yeux de Teyla qui sommeillait légèrement. Elle étendit soudain une main qui se posa doucement sur l'épaule de Sara, lui signifiant qu'elle était éveillée mais aussi de son empathie envers elle.

-Hey Teyla! dit Sara en ouvrant les yeux et en lui souriant gentiment.

-Bonjour Sara, répondit simplement l'athosienne avec un sourire équivalent.

– -Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là? demanda la jeune femme, curieuse.

-Un bon moment, dit l'athosienne en restant dans le vague sur le fait qu'elle avait presque passé toute la nuit ici, demandant à Kanaan de s'occuper de leur enfant.

-J'ai dormi longtemps et profondément, constata Sara qui se sentait maintenant surprenamment bien.

-Oui, en effet. L'infirmière est venue prendre quelque relevés de votre état de santé et tout avait l'air d'être normal.

C'est à ce moment qu'une figure familière et un accent écossais bien particulier se firent voir et entendre.

_-Love!_ Content de voir que vous êtes réveillée!...cela doit bien faire un bon douze heures en ligne que vous dormez...

-Carson, bonjour! dit Sara en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Le sourire que lui fit le médecin en retour fut encore plus large et soulagé.

-Eh bien eh bien, vous êtes enfin sortie de votre état catatonique! Je vous avoue que vous nous avez pas mal tous inquiété hier...

Sara fronça les sourcils.

Elle avait été si _absente_ que ça? Il lui faudrait demander le résultat des scans à Carson et les étudier avec lui.

-Je suis désolée, Carson...mais je vous jure que je suis lucide ce matin! et il faut que je me lève pour aller à la salle de bain, réalisa-t-elle tout-à-coup.

-Une minute, nous allons vous accompagner, dit le médecin en montrant du doigt à Sara le soluté sur un support près de son lit.

Becket et l'athosienne s'étirèrent tous deux pour aider Sara à se lever, puis Carson installa la patère portant le soluté qui devrait obligatoirement la suivre.

C'est alors que la jeune femme eut son premier étourdissement. Elle vacilla un peu mais le bras solide du médecin saisit son avant-bras pour la supporter.

-Ça doit être l'immobilité de toutes ces heures au lit! dit Sara d'une voix incertaine.

-Doucement, _love_...dit Carson.

Ils marchèrent tous trois vers la salle de bain annexe et Becket se sentit de nouveau inquiet en voyant la pâleur de Sara et sa difficulté à marcher droit, comme si elle était imbibée d'alcool.

Arrivée à la cabine Teyla resta seule avec elle, le dos tourné alors que Sara se soulageait. Mais quand elle essaya de se relever, un autre étourdissement violent la saisit. Encore plus violente fut la contraction de son estomac alors qu'elle dû se pencher pour vomir plus de liquide que de solide.

Elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas mangé la veille. Teyla s'était précipité pour retenir les longs cheveux de la jeune femme et lui murmurer des paroles encourageantes, se souvenant elle-même des premières et déplaisantes nausées du matin!

Elle ramena une Sara un peu vacillante vers le lit. Carson revint se poster près d'elle, son front plus plissés que jamais.

-Allons Carson, c'est rien! Vous savez bien, les vilaines nausées du matin quand on est enceinte, hein?

Mais le médecin ne se laissa pas convaincre.

-Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas eu un repas substantiel, Sara?

La jeune femme soupira. Les examens sanguins avaient probablement parlé et Carson était inquiet. En fait, elle l'était également!

Il était bien sûr normal qu'une femme enceinte souffre de nausées les premiers mois, mais le fait est que depuis les quelques jours après que sa grossesse fut constatée sur la ruche, elle n'avait rien gardé de solide. Elle décida de dire la vérité à Carson.

- Depuis trois jours, je ne garde que le liquide. Je vomis beaucoup plus souvent que pour une grossesse normale.

Elle n'osait pas lui dire que son état général était bien plus fragile depuis le traitement. Les hormones wraith liées à celles humaines dans son système étaient peut-être la cause de cet effet secondaire.

-Je vais devoir faire d'autres tests, dit Carson d'une voix qui ne souffrait pas d'être contrariée...et aussi vous mettre un soluté de gavage. Nous allons voir comment votre organisme va réagir...et Sara?

Son visage devint grave alors que ses yeux très bleus se posèrent sur elle.

-Vous allez me dire _**tout**_ ce qui s'est passé depuis le moment où vous avez subi ce traitement hormonal...je veux tout comprendre, si je dois pouvoir vous traiter correctement.

Sara réfléchit pendant un moment.

Todd l'avait amené ici, confiant que les atlantes prendraient soin de sa Compagne pendant qu'il affronterait les forces de l'alliance. Rien ne ressemblait à un serment d'allégeance du côté de Sara pour ce qui était de les laisser dans l'ignorance des détails des manipulations génétiques qui lui avait permis de tomber enceinte d'un wraith.

Alors c'était tant pis! se dit-elle. Elle révèlerait à Carson les détails de ce qu'elle savait et ils étudieraient ensemble le meilleur moyen de la faire passer avec succès et confort par tout le processus de cette gestation incroyable.

Elle fut soudain exaltée...il lui fallait faire quelque chose pour ne _**pas**_ penser à Todd et sa ruche qui allaient être confrontés à un dangereux combat pour leur survie.

– -D'accord, dit-elle. Je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais, ce que j'en ai compris...

-Vous ne sortez pas de l'infirmerie, Sara, ajouta Carson...du moins tant que je n'aurai pas compris pourquoi vous ne gardez rien de solide.

-Ok, Carson, dit Sara, vaincue. Mais je ne vais _certainement pas _rester là à ne _rien_ _faire _et à me reposer en me tournant les pouces! Je veux travailler ici avec vous pour effectuer les recherches nécessaires sur mon état.

Carson allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle éleva une main autoritaire:

-Et je ne ferai _aucune concession___là-dessus!

Carson et Teyla se regardèrent, éberlués.

Bien que Sara avait déjà un certain tempérament de feu, ils furent encore une fois frappés de sa nouvelle façon de commander, du ton frisant l'hystérie qui avait enrobé ses paroles. Teyla ne put que la comparer à l'attitude majestueuse et dédaigneuse d'une reine wraith qui ne souffrait aucune contrariété.

-Ok! dit simplement Carson en haussant les épaules.

Il aurait préféré que Sara reste alitée et se repose, mais même dans son état normal elle aurait rechigné. De plus, elle lui serait d'une grande aide pour étudier le nouveau phénomène qu'elle représentait. Il lui suffirait de la surveiller de près et au moindre signe de faiblesse ou de fatigue, il lui parlerait pour qu'elle se serve de son gros bon sens et mettre la priorité sur le repos nécessaire à son état.

-On commence tout de suite! fit Sara enthousiaste en repoussant brusquement les draps et en se levant si vite que Teyla et Carson à la fois se précipitèrent vers elle, inquiets qu'elle ne soit pas assez solide sur ses jambes encore une fois.

-Oh ça va maintenant, mon estomac est vide. Je vais simplement dans mes quartiers pour me changer, dit-elle en repoussant d'un geste excédé les mains qui voulaient l'aider. Elle faillit cependant trébucher dans la patère qui supportait le sérum physiologique et entortilla le fil autour de son bras d'un geste impatient, dans l'intention de traîner ce boulet avec elle.

L'éclair déterminé dans ses yeux et la vitesse de son pas maintenant assuré firent reculer Teyla et le médecin. Mais ils la suivirent de près alors qu'elle passait le seuil de la porte de l'infirmerie.

– -Où est Méroc? dit-elle soudain d'une voix contrariée, comme si tout le monde avait comploté pour lui cacher son serviteur.

Carson regarda Teyla d'une façon interrogative...

-C'est le serviteur que Todd a laissé ici sur Atlantis pour prendre soin de Sara, dit l'athosienne en réponse à la question muette sur son visage.

Alors que les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvraient au toucher impatient de Sara sur le panneau de contrôle, Carson reconnut le visage rond et sans âge de l'homme assis qui se leva comme un ressort et salua Sara d'une profonde inclinaison de la tête.

– -Compagne! Je suis heureux d'enfin vous voir, dit l'homme avec un ton de voix digne et signalant qu'il était à son service.

-Bonjour Méroc! J'espère qu'on t'a bien traité? demanda Sara.

Finalement, elle était heureuse d'avoir une figure connue ici qui lui rappelait la ruche et Todd et qui faisait le lien entre eux.

Elle commençait à comprendre que son amant wraith avait voulu pour elle plus qu'un serviteur et un garde-du-corps...il avait laissé quelqu'un qui était un élément important du monde wraith et qui se mettrait totalement corps et âme à son service.

-Tu apprécies tes quartiers? dit Sara dont l'humeur impatiente avait maintenant basculé vers un ton paisible et avenant.

-On m'a fort bien traité, dit le serviteur qui s'inclina encore...et mes quartiers feront l'affaire, ne vous faites aucun souci pour moi!

Carson trouvait hallucinant le ton formel de majordome que l'adorateur de Todd utilisait. Il en aurait même rit s'il ne se sentait pas encore aussi inquiet au sujet de sa patiente.

Sara nota tout-à-coup que le serviteur portait sur son bras des vêtements qui lui semblèrent être les siens.

Elle soupira, soudain agacée et réalisant que Méroc avait pressentit ses besoins et qu'il ne lui serait pas nécessaire de retourner dans ses quartiers pour se changer, ce qu'elle aurait aimé faire pour avoir un peu d'intimité et mettre de l'ordre dans sa chambre...mais même cela, Méroc devait l'avoir fait!

Elle décida de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur et s'avança pour découvrir ce que le serviteur qui avait dû fouiller dans ses affaires lui avait ramené...

Elle faillit rire...c'était ce qui ressemblait le plus à des vêtements communs d'adorateurs, même si pas du tout conçu du même matériel.

Il y avait là une longue jupe évasée de coton froissé qu'elle avait emportée de la terre pour dieu sait quelle raison et qu'elle n'avait pas mise depuis dieu sait combien de temps. Un corsage léger fait d'un tissu élastique qu'elle n'aurait pas porté normalement avec la longue jupe de style paysanne, mais qui ferait tout de même l'affaire. Il y avait aussi quelques sous-vêtements propres et des sandales légères. Elle décida de porter ce que Méroc lui avait amenée. Elle allait somme toute se sentir confortable dans ces vêtements...la bande élastique de la jupe lui permettrait de se sentir plus à l'aise. Bien qu'elle soit amaigrie, elle n'en ressentait pas moins un renflement de son abdomen ce qui la contrariait, car il était tout de même tôt dans son état pour sentir un tel inconfort.

Méroc avait également apporté des serviettes propres qu'il s'était débrouillé pour trouver. Elle se dit que son dernier espoir de regagner ses quartiers pour y prendre une douche s'était envolé. Carson dû lire dans ses pensées:

-Vous pouvez vous servir de la salle de bain annexe pour faire votre toilette, dit-il, et ensuite vous changer. Je vous attendrai et après, il nous faudra de toute urgence vous installer ce gavage! Et puis on se mettra au travail ensemble, d'accord?

Elle hocha la tête en assentiment, ce qui sembla soulager autant Becket que Teyla.

Elle observa leurs visages et remarqua qu'ils étaient non seulement inquiets, mais aussi prudents de ne pas provoquer son impatience ou son irritation. Avait-elle l'air si terrifiante? se dit-elle, pour que ses amis de longue date se montrent si angoissés et alarmés à son endroit?

C'était probablement dû au spectacle du relâchement de ces maudites hormones wraith agressives qui la rendaient si imprévisible, avec des maudits pics d'humeur en montagne russe! Elle mit cette information dans sa filière mentale de choses à étudier avec Carson Becket. Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers Méroc pour lui donner ses instructions:

-Méroc, j'ai bien peur que le docteur Becket et moi ayons à travailler une bonne partie de la journée et je n'aurai plus besoin de toi, je vais donc te rappeler plus tard, merci pour tout!

Elle saisit le petit tas de vêtements et de serviettes pliés soigneusement que Méroc lui tendit.

Mais ce dernier resta droit et imperturbable, s'inclinant encore une fois devant elle:

-Compagne, j'ai bien peur que malgré mes ordres formels de tout faire pour vous agréer, je ne doive d'abord et avant tout suivre les ordres du Commandant qui m'a _lui même_ chargé de ne_** pas**_ relâcher d'une seconde ma surveillance et mon assistance à vos côtés! Donc, je me dois de rester ici dans la même pièce que vous.

Sara se retourna, plissant ses lèvres et levant les yeux au ciel. Carson et Teyla se regardèrent avec appréhension, semblant plaindre d'avance le pauvre serviteur qui pourrait bien subir les foudres de sa Maîtresse.

C'est pourtant Todd que Sara aurait dû blâmer, se dit-elle. Alors elle se calma aussitôt et retourna un regard plus calme sur le serviteur.

-Mais tu vas t'ennuyer toute la journée! dit-elle d'une voix incertaine, comme si elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien faire de ce garde-du-corps dont elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu.

Méroc ne put empêcher un petit rire suffisant de passer ses lèvres.

-Je suis habitué d'attendre, Sara Sheppard, dit-il. Et je pourrais peut-être vous être utile?

Sara haussa les épaules.

-Très bien alors! dit-elle...et elle se tourna vers Carson.

-Trouvez-lui un siège au laboratoire, je vais me rafraîchir et me changer puis je vous rejoindrai, Carson. dit-elle en ne réalisant pas du tout qu'elle employait encore une fois ce ton déplaisant de commandement.

Teyla s'excusa en disant qu'elle devait partir et rejoindre son fils avant de commencer sa journée. Avant de partir, elle dit à Sara qu'elle reviendrait partager le repas du soir avec elle.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

-Rodney...je vous parle! tenta Teyla pour la seconde fois alors qu'elle essayait d'attirer l'attention du savant qui mâchouillait pour le moment un bout de pain.

Ayant vu le Docteur McKay installé tout seul à une table au fond de la cafétéria, l'athosienne était allé le rejoindre avec son thé, décidant que c'était une bonne occasion pour le convaincre d'aller parler avec Sara.

Rodney s'était raidi quand il l'avait vu mais distrait comme il l'avait été, il était trop tard maintenant pour s'enfuir. Alors il l'avait invitée d'un geste à s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Sara est malade, Rodney...répéta abruptement Teyla.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans le regard morose et distant du scientifique qui n'avait pas l'air intéressé le moins du monde au sort de la jeune femme.

-Rodney? dit-elle doucement en mettant une main sur la sienne. Mais le savant ne lui renvoya qu'un regard tourmenté et elle reçut le message cinq sur cinq qu'il aurait voulu être à des années-lumière du regard inquisiteur de l'athosienne.

À la seconde mention de son prénom pourtant, il poussa un soupir exaspéré et la fixa enfin:

-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, Teyla? Elle est enceinte et ses malaises sont normaux...vous-même devriez vous en rappeler!

Le ton sarcastique cachait sa profonde souffrance et la jeune athosienne comprit qu'il se montrait de mauvaise foi pour cacher ses émotions. Elle raffermit néanmoins sa voix:

-Je ne vous parle pas des malaises habituels reliés à son état! dit Teyla. Elle ne va vraiment pas bien Rodney...en ce moment, Carson lui fait passer toute une série de tests et il va l'alimenter par intra-veineuse, car elle ne garde rien.

-Ah bon? dit Rodney avec un début d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Teyla comprit qu'il allait peut-être enfin oublier son petit égo encore une fois amoché et laisser son amitié pour la jeune femme le rendre moins égoïste. Peut-être aussi un peu de compassion?

– -Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait, ce monstre? dit la voix indignée du scientifique.

-Il serait bon que vous alliez la voir et lui prouver cette grande amitié dont vous m'avez affirmé être de retour pour elle, dit Teyla. Ces grands changements que vous dites avoir fait en vous...si bien sûr la valeur de la dernière conversation que vous avez eu avec moi et les autres tient toujours!

Teyla ne se gênait pas du tout pour lui remettre sur le nez ce que Rodney leur avait dit, après qu'il se soit senti coupable de son attitude envers Sara avant son départ.

-Écoutez, dit-il d'un ton profondément agacé. Les choses ont changé..elle est enceinte, _nom de dieu! _Elle porte la...«progéniture» de ce grand insecte vert effrayant qui me l'a enlevée..._**nous**_ l'a tous enlevé! Et vous voudriez que je fasse comme si de rien n'était? Ah non là pas question, cette fois-ci c'est trop! dit Rodney en lançant ses mains en l'air et en commençant à se lever.

Il était si frustré qu'il en oubliait son plateau de nourriture à peine entamée.

Teyla mit fermement son bras sur le poignet de Rodney et le força à se rasseoir. Comme on regardait de leur côté, il soupira et obtempéra.

-Rodney...où est votre compassion? Où sont ces promesses que vous nous avez faites d'être là pour elle comme vous l'auriez dû, de lui prouver que votre amitié va au-delà de vos propres déceptions? dit-elle, imperturbable.

Il voulut secouer son poignet de la poigne plutôt forte de l'athosienne, mais elle ne le lâcha pas.

- Dites moi...pourquoi donc êtes-vous partis tous deux à sa recherche, Ronon et vous? Malgré le danger et l'interdiction de vos supérieurs pour aller la retrouver et la ramener?...si ce n'est que parce cette amitié a résisté à votre égo blessé, que vous avez voulu lui apporter votre aide et ce malgré votre dépit? Pourquoi, si maintenant vous vous obstinez à lui tourner le dos alors qu'elle a tant besoin de vous...de nous tous?

Les arguments logiques de la jeune femme marquèrent un point...

Oui, il s'était facilement laissé convaincre par Ronon de partir en croisade et de ramener Sara contre l'avis des autres.

Mais voilà cette gifle maintenant!

Il pouvait toujours se remettre de sa peine d'amour et comprendre qu'elle ait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre à sa place, même si c'était cet alien prédateur de merde..._mais qu'elle porte son enfant?_

Même s'il était de mauvaise foi il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait poussé Sara à consentir à tout ceci...et il en voulait à Todd qui avait sûrement forcé son plan abominable et machiavélique sur la jeune femme!

Il renifla de dérision et décida soudain qu'elle n'était sûrement pas responsable...

Il allait donc prendre sur lui et ravaler son orgueil estropié, aller voir la jeune femme et lui parler. D'ailleurs, la détester et se lamenter sur son propre sort lui prenaient bien trop d'énergie et l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur le travail essentiel qu'il devait produire sur cette base.

Par contre, il n'était pas prêt de pardonner à Todd...quoiqu'il se doutait bien que le wraith s'en foutait éperdument!

-D'accord...finit-il par dire d'une voix vaincue.

-Vraiment? dit Teyla qui s'était attendu à une plus grande lutte pour le persuader.

Ses yeux s'étaient illuminés et elle lui sourit franchement. Contrairement à son attitude réservée, la jeune athosienne se leva et vint serrer chaleureusement les deux épaules de Rodney avant de sortir de la cafétéria avec sa tasse de thé.

-Vraiment! dit un McKay toutefois encore réticent, un peu surpris de l'attitude de la jeune femme qui prenait tout ceci bien à coeur. Mais il était encore plus surpris d'avoir acquiescé à sa demande. J'irai la voir, ajouta-t-il...mais ce sera _au moment où je le déciderai!_ dit-il en levant un doigt sentencieux.

Teyla n'insista pas et sourit doucement. Avant de s'avancer vers la sortie pour aller commencer sa journée, elle observa le savant plonger sa cuillère dans son potage.

Elle savait bien que malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, le "moment où il le déciderait" serait très bientôt...

Car une fois décidé sur quelque chose, Rodney McKay se concentrait toujours sur son but et livrait la marchandise.

(à suivre)

N/A: _Eh bien voilà, il ne reste plus qu'un seul chapitre à l'histoire de LA COMPAGNE._

_Et puis je commencerai le troisième volet de cette saga, soit «RENAISSANCE»._

_Comme toujours, je suis friande de vos revues, commentaires, questions, et je souhaite ardemment que vous mes chers amis lecteurs ayez la patience de me suivre encore dans la troisième partie de l'histoire de Todd et Sara._


	33. Chapter 33

_Note de l'auteur: _

_Nous voici rendu au dernier chapitre de La Compagne._

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et surtout à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews..._

_Comme vous le savez dès à présent, j'aime faire de loooonnngues fictions et après ce deuxième volet de ma trilogie de l'Histoire de Todd et Sara, je commencerai bientôt à poster la suite. Ça s'appelle RENAISSANCE._

_Comme c'est également une loooonnngue fanfic, alors je pense être obligée de la faire en deux parties...Bravo et merci à ceux qui ont la patience de me lire! ;o)_

_Et sans plus attendre..._

_Chapitre XXXIII_

_**Sur Atlantis...**_

Assis bien droit sur un banc fabriqué de métal, - il avait refusé un fauteuil plus confortable parce qu'il était habitué aux sièges très rudimentaires de la ruche - Méroc observait de son perchoir à quelques pas de l'entrée l'intérieur du grand laboratoire, mais surtout le va-et-vient des humains d'Atlantis.

La Compagne portait par-dessus ses habits une sorte de long vêtement tout blanc qui lui arrivait aux genoux et comportant de multiples poches. Il l'avait entendu appeler ce survêtement un "sarrau". La longue jupe faite de tissu froissé qu'il lui avait apporté le premier matin dépassait...des objets métalliques, minces et colorés que quelqu'un avait dit être des "stylos" dépassaient d'une de ses poches.

Elle parlait avec cet autre humain appelé Docteur Becket, et de temps à autre aussi avec différentes personnes qui venaient leur apporter des feuilles de papier ou bien de drôles de petites fioles de différentes couleurs et différents formats, transportés sur des plateaux de matériaux bien différents de ce qu'il connaissait sur sa ruche.

Méroc avait grimacé au début car ses yeux avaient eu du mal à s'habituer à la lumière très vive de ces lieux, lui qui appréciait tant maintenant la pénombre et les lumières diffuses jaune, ambre, orangé et rouge sombre des vaisseaux wraith. Il avait levé les yeux en les abritant de sa main vers le plafond. La lumière trop éclatante était projetée de sortes de lampadaires rectangulaires dont les formes nues renvoyaient un éclairage beaucoup trop cru et sans merci, dénué de toute la fine esthétique des lumières tamisées des ruches.

Ce Becket, en le voyant protéger ses yeux de sa main, lui avait dit de ne pas regarder directement vers le haut et bien qu'il admettait que cet éclairage était plutôt violent, il était nécessaire pour éclairer les plans de travail du laboratoire, avait-il dit.

Méroc avait apprécié en passant par les corridors les belles et longues plantes verdoyantes, les lumières de différents design incrustées dans des colonnes de couleur soit pêche, bleu pâle ou turquoise et qui orchestraient différents niveaux de luminosité . Cette dernière était en général plus ténue dans les allées qui menaient aux différentes pièces de l'aire des laboratoires. Il aimait le concept de décoration et d'éclairage des corridors, mais ici dans ce laboratoire le décor lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

Néanmoins il ressentait une curiosité avide et tenta d'assimiler le plus possible d'informations sur ce qu'il voyait pour les rapporter aux autres adorateurs à son retour...

Cela l'aidait à passer le temps alors qu'il observait avec un grand intérêt tous ces appareils bizarres qui n'avaient pas poussé comme sur une ruche, mais étaient plutôt fabriqués de matériaux solides aux angles droits et froids, avec parfois des surfaces réfléchissantes comme des miroirs, ou bien des écrans qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le design organique des écrans des ruches. Ici, pas de caractères en langage wraith mais plutôt une langue étrangère, celle qu'il parlait mais ne pouvait écrire. Il y avait aussi des séries de chiffres et d'étranges schémas qu'il ne pouvait évidemment déchiffrer.

Sûr qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas, comme l'avait craint la Compagne...il n'avait pas les yeux assez grands pour tout noter!

Il avait déjà vu certains de ces appareils, tels que ceux appelés "microscopes". Ils avaient été transportés par les drones de son Maître dans les laboratoires de la ruche lors de l'arrivée de Sara Sheppard, pour les aider à effectuer leurs recherches.

Mais ici, certains de ces appareils étaient très étranges et même parfois effrayants pour lui. Il sursauta la première fois qu'une de ces machines comportant une longue table et un gros rectangle métallique projetant un quadrillage vert se mit en marche au-dessus de la Compagne alors que celle-ci s'était allongée en-dessous. Le Docteur Becket vit son regard fasciné mais effrayé et vint le rassurer en lui expliquant grossièrement sa fonction...

Mais Méroc ne s'intéressait pas particulièrement à en connaître l'utilité...il voulait plutôt emmagasiner le plus d'images possibles pour les décrire à ses confrères et consoeurs humains sur le vaisseau.

En travaillant, la Compagne parlait d'une façon volubile avec cet autre docteur et donnait parfois des ordres secs et brefs aux autres humains du laboratoire. Méroc se mit à observer ce comportement qu'elle avait dû adopter sûrement sur le conseil du Maître. Comme toute personne s'étant élevée dans la hiérarchie d'une ruche, elle se devait d'être autoritaire et intraitable vis-à-vis de ses inférieurs.

Ce qui lui avait été si peu naturel et inconfortable à adopter au début était maintenant devenu habituel et inné, comme si elle avait toujours agi ainsi. Cependant l'autre humain, Becket, ne semblait pas apprécier la façon dont elle traitait le personnel car il vit à un moment donné l'homme se pencher sur son oreille et lui parler à voix basse, sûrement pour le lui faire remarquer.

Sara Sheppard fit un petit geste d'agacement et répondit quelque chose d'un ton sec qu'il ne comprit pas.

À un certain moment, la Compagne passa sa main sur son front en sueur et l'autre docteur vint vers elle, lui parlant cette fois-ci avec autorité. Il vit sa Maîtresse s'obstiner mollement puis céder enfin, enlevant ses gants d'un matériel ressemblant à quelque chose de blanc et organique, puis le survêtement qu'elle portait pour le suspendre sur un crochet puis se diriger vers lui...

Méroc se leva automatiquement pour s'approcher d'un pas et s'incliner avec respect devant elle.

-Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, Compagne? Vous avez terminé votre besogne?

Sara Sheppard sourit à l'homme d'une façon avenante, mais elle ne put cacher sa fatigue.

Elle avait eut la journée d'avant une discussion plutôt déplaisante avec son frère qui voulait lui fournir une escorte militaire, mais elle avait décidé de mettre Méroc à contribution. Puisqu'il était là, alors autant qu'il lui serve à quelque chose!

Elle affirma à John que le serviteur était déjà un excellent garde du corps. Elle savait qu'il utilisait toujours le maximum de son temps avec efficacité et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'ennuie ici dans ce monde qui lui était sûrement si étranger, alors elle lui faisait faire de temps à autre des petites commissions pour elle.

Elle avait aussi décidé de ne pas prendre ses repas à la cafétéria...elle ne voulait d'abord pas soulever la curiosité et même l'animosité en se rendant dans un lieu trop plein des membres du personnel d'Atlantis...ni s'attirer toutes ces questions qu'elle devinait en eux à chaque fois qu'elle croisait quelqu'un...

….et puis de toute façon, elle ne croyait pas être capable de pouvoir garder de la nourriture solide! Pour le moment, le gavage que Carson lui avait installé commençait à la sustenter et lui redonner des forces. Lorsqu'elle faisait une pause, le médecin en effet lui insérait le gavage dans les tubulures déjà installées à son bras. Elle avait tout de même essayé de manger quelques bouillons de volaille et des purées de fruits et les avait gardés avec succès, parce que ce n'était pas du solide.

-Oui Méroc, répondit-elle à la question du serviteur. Je suis fatiguée...j'ai terminé pour le moment. Je vais aller me reposer dans mes quartiers et faire une sieste mais avant cela, j'aimerais que tu me ramènes de l'eau, un bouillon de poulet et peut-être un peu de gelée de fruits.

Méroc sourit, heureux de servir à quelque chose et de pouvoir marcher un peu pour se dégourdir les membres.

Il s'inclina encore une fois:

-Bien sûr, Sara Sheppard...j'y vais de ce pas. Vous avez besoin d'autre chose?

-Non merci! dit-elle alors que le serviteur s'éloignait déjà.

Il se cogna presque en se retournant. Il avait faillit percuter un homme qui venait d'entrer dans le labo...mais il le contourna adroitement en lui faisant un sourire froid puis il fonça vers sa destination d'un pas déterminé.

-Eh ben dis donc, tu t'es vite habituée aux services de ce larbin! dit John Sheppard en avançant vers sa soeur, se penchant pour poser un léger baiser sur sa joue.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils.

-Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça. Son nom est Méroc!

-Efficace en plus à ce que je vois, ajouta John en suivant des yeux l'homme qui tournait rapidement le coin du corridor. Il s'est déjà très bien débrouillé en un court laps de temps pour se repérer facilement et ne pas se perdre dans l'immensité de cette cité! Il est malin et débrouillard...

-Je vois que tu le fais espionner! dit Sara, cinglante.

Elle avait bien vu le mouvement discret du caporal Roberts, un des marines mis en sentinelle près du labo. Il s'était mis à suivre prestement Méroc quelques secondes après que ce dernier soit sorti.

-John, Méroc n'est pas un espion! dit-elle d'une voix mécontente...et il n'est pas bête, il sait sûrement que tu le fais "escorter" dès qu'il se met en mouvement! Je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'il va semer son garde en un rien de temps!

John haussa les épaules:

-On ne peut être trop prudent avec _ces gars-là_...ça fait si longtemps qu'ils vivent sur les vaisseaux-ruches, qu'ils sont maintenant presque identiques à leurs maîtres!

Sara resta pensive un moment. Elle savait bien que son frère avait raison là-dessus.

-Tout de même, il faut lui faire confiance! Il n'est pas le Premier Serviteur de Todd pour rien. En plus d'être efficace, il a de l'autorité et si tu verrais la façon dont il se bat! Il serait un adversaire redoutable, même pour le plus entraîné des marines.

-...alors raison de plus pour que je le fasse surveiller, grinça John.

Il y eut un petit silence, puis Sheppard sembla revenir en arrière comme une enregistreuse sur quelque chose qu'elle avait dit:

-Comment ça, la façon dont il se bat? À quelle occasion l'as-tu vu se battre? J'espère que tu n'as pas été confrontée à des situations dangereuses sur la ruche de Todd? dit tout-à-coup le colonel en fronçant les sourcils.

-Euh...non! dit Sara, taisant les multiples dangers quotidiens de la vie sur une ruche, regardant son frère en coin, sachant très bien qu'il se doutait que c'était bien la jungle sur ces vaisseaux et également dans les quartiers des adorateurs de wraith.

-...mais je me suis entraînée au combat à l'arme blanche avec Méroc, laissa-t-elle tomber avec réticence. Todd m'a donné une très belle dague de design wraith, dit-elle avec une petite note de fierté.

-Toi! Tu te bats avec un couteau?...tu n'as jamais été très bonne, désolé de devoir te le dire!

-Je sais, je l'admets! Mais j'ai quand même fait un peu de progrès d'après Todd, figures-toi! Au moins je sais la manipuler et faire certains mouvements de défensive et d'attaque qui me permettrait peut-être d'avoir la main haute, du moins dans les premières minutes d'un combat.

Sheppard haussa les épaules et fronça les sourcils, décidant de ne pas traîner plus sur ce sujet, puis il orienta la conversation sur la question qu'il était venu lui poser:

-Alors, comment se passe la grossesse? Es-tu capable de garder un peu de solide maintenant?

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle travaillait avec Carson...c'était cependant pour des périodes courtes entrecoupées de pauses assez longues pour dormir avec l'i.v. et le gavage dans le bras. Elle prenait aussi des marches dehors avec Teyla. Elle prenait ses très légers repas à l'infirmerie et Teyla lui tenait compagnie la plupart du temps...

...mais il y avait toujours ces diables de nausées du matin! Elle expliqua en peu de mots son état à son frère en restant vague pour ne pas l'inquiéter, comme elle le faisait avec les autres. Elle se décida après un moment à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les quartiers de Sara:

-Euh, John...aurais-tu par hasard des nouvelles de Todd et de son alliance?

John se racla la gorge et lui sourit gentiment. Il s'était demandé quand elle en viendrait à cette question.

-Malheureusement non...tout ce que je peux te dire est que le Dédale est en route et que Rodney et Zélenka ont mis la dernière main à leur fameuse bombe C-4. Ils vont pouvoir la téléporter dans les vaisseaux ruches ennemis à partir de notre vaisseau. Todd n'a cependant pas encore donné signe de vie et encore moins transmis le code universel de débrouillage qu'il nous avait promis...

Une ombre passa sur le visage de sa soeur. Sara repoussa son inquiétude et tenta d'avoir l'air forte. Entretemps, ils avaient atteint ses appartements et ils entrèrent, s'installant immédiatement sur la petite table qui servait tout autant pour les repas que pour le travail de paperasse de Sara, son portable dans un coin.

-Tu es venu partager mon repas? dit la jeune femme.

-Je vais te tenir compagnie, mais étant donné le peu qu'il y a sur ton plateau, - il pointa du doigt Méroc qui toujours rapide et efficace, venait de se pointer avec un cabaret, attendant respectueusement que sa maîtresse lui donne la permission d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit d'un geste de la main - je vais me contenter de mon sandwich et d'un verre d'eau! Je pars en mission tout-à-l'heure et comme tu le sais, je ne me remplis jamais trop l'estomac dans ces cas-là.

Méroc déposa le plateau sur la petite table et attendit. Sara le remercia sèchement, lui indiquant qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour le moment. Le serviteur quitta pour reprendre son poste de sentinelle en dehors des quartiers de la jeune femme.

Le frère et la soeur mangèrent en silence au tout début, jusqu'à ce que John se décide à faire une remarque:

-Dis donc, je sais que tu ne veux pas que je l'appelle ainsi, mais tu traites vraiment cet homme en larbin, t'en rends-tu compte?

Sara fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle prenait une cuillerée de bouillon, puis essuya son menton sur lequel du liquide avait coulé.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux me dire, je suis consciente d'être parfois une véritable salope depuis que je suis enceinte! grommela-t-elle.

- Euuh...je n'aurais pas employé ce mot-là, dit John avec un petit sourire embarrassé.

-Mais tu dois savoir ce qu'est la vie sur une ruche, continua Sara...ces adorateurs de wraith ne sont pas du tout comme les humains des mondes de Pégase que nous avons connu lors de nos missions ici! Dès le moment où ils ont été capturés ou bien sont venus volontairement se mettre au service des wraith, ils changent à jamais. Pour survivre ils doivent apprendre à la dure, ce qui veut dire qu'ils vont se "modeler" à leur maîtres. Parfois il y a entre eux des complots, de l'espionnage, de la traîtrise même. Ils feraient tout, même tuer leurs semblables pour pouvoir accéder à une situation plus enviable. Alors Todd m'a recommandé de garder mes distances avec eux, même avec Méroc en qui j'ai le plus confiance jusqu'à présent.

-Il semble que tu ne l'as pas eu facile! fit John sur un ton comportant un peu de culpabilité.

Sara sembla rêveuse pour un moment, perdue dans ses pensées intérieures. Au bout d'une minute elle cligna des yeux et le regarda comme si elle se réveillait.

-Il est vrai que je me suis sentie seule au début car je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à me faire des amis parmi eux. Selon Todd, je n'avais pas le choix de me montrer inflexible, autoritaire et même supérieure pour qu'ils n'oublient pas leur rang et n'essaient pas d'usurper ma "position". En effet, cela n'a pas été facile! Mais il y a ce lien entre Todd et moi, vois-tu? Il m'a vraiment aidé à surmonter les difficultés de ma nouvelle vie. Cette connexion, elle me rend plus forte. Rien n'est plus important pour moi maintenant...euh à part le bébé bien sûr! dit-elle en baissant les yeux sur son ventre pourtant encore plat et en y posant sa main.

Sheppard observa sa soeur pendant un moment, ressentant de l'admiration malgré lui pour le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru depuis qu'elle avait fait le choix de suivre le wraith. Une chose était sûre, il y avait quelque chose de très solide entre Todd et Sara...il sentait une véritable dévotion entre ces deux-là.

-Mais tu as toujours été forte, Sara Sheppard! dit John en lui prenant la main au-dessus de la table et en la serrant tendrement. Si tu savais comme je suis fier de toi! termina-t-il.

Elle sembla sortir de la lune à ce geste et à ses paroles et lui sourit:

-Todd dit la même chose...

-Sens-tu encore cette connexion entre vous deux, même ici sur Atlantis?

Il vit les traits de sa soeur se froncer et sa bouche se crisper. Elle ferma brièvement ses yeux comme pour empêcher les larmes de monter:

-Non. Il ne permet pas pour le moment que notre lien soit continu...il l'a fermé de son côté et je n'ai pas assez de force mentale pour me connecter. Même si j'en avais, je n'oserais même pas essayer! C'est pour ma protection et la sienne...ses ennemis wraith ne doivent _jamais_ savoir la force du lien qu'il y a entre nous! Et si le lien était resté ouvert, Atlantis aurait pu également être en danger. Mais c'est difficile pour moi, John...surtout dans mon état!

-Je suis là! dit John en serrant encore une fois la main de Sara. On est _**tous**_ là pour toi et pour euhhhh la petite..._chose._

Il avait pointé le menton vers le ventre de Sara. Elle eut un sourire indulgent à son égard...elle savait que comme bien des personnes dans la cité, son frère était mal à l'aise encore avec cette grossesse étrange résultant de l'accouplement de deux espèces si différentes, dont une très dangereuse pour l'autre!

Le frère et la soeur parlèrent encore un peu et John fut ravi de constater que Sara semblait être capable de garder le petit repas liquide qu'elle avait pris.

Il la laissa ensuite car elle semblait fatiguée. La jeune femme s'installa pour faire sa sieste quotidienne.

_()()()()()()()()()()_

Quand Sara se réveilla, elle constata en regardant le réveil sur sa table de chevet que cela faisait deux heures qu'elle dormait profondément...et ça lui avait fait un bien fou!

Elle débrancha elle-même le gavage et remit sa veste d'uniforme sur ses vêtements plutôt folkloriques. Elle alla à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir avant de regagner le labo.

En sortant de ses quartiers elle vit à sa porte un Méroc assis sur son siège qui se leva comme un ressort et s'inclina d'une façon obséquieuse, l'accueillant en lui demandant si elle avait fait une sieste reposante. Après que la jeune femme eut acquiescé, il l'escorta de nouveau au laboratoire.

Elle rejoignit l'endroit où elle travaillait et fut accueilli par Carson Becket et quelques membres du personnel.

-Vous avez un meilleur teint que tout-à-l'heure, Sara! dit le médecin qui lui jeta un coup d'oeil satisfait. Venez, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer.

Elle marcha vers les écrans pour examiner les recherches en cours sur les hormones de sa grossesse mais Carson dépassa la station de travail et se dirigea vers les négatoscopes au-dessus du scanner.

-Je voulais plutôt vous montrer ceci, dit-il en réponse à son regard interrogatif. Ce sont les résultats analysés par David, concernant vos derniers tests cérébraux. Vous allez comprendre bien des choses au sujet de vos...humeurs bizarres et inhabituelles, et nous aussi en passant!

Carson avait beau rouler des yeux discrètement, Sara réalisait que malgré le tempérament impétueux qui faisait partie normalement de son caractère, les hauts et les bas des poussées hormonales dues à son état avaient été dans son cas assez phénoménaux et dérangeants pour surprendre les membres de l'équipe et aussi les emmerder...

Elle aperçut sur les petites fenêtres blanches illuminés les films de son crâne. Carson s'approcha d'elle pour lui expliquer la signification des taches blanches agrandies qu'il avait pointé du bout d'une baguette. Sara était moins versée que lui en technique d'imagerie médicale, alors elle observa et écouta avec une grande attention.

-Je ne saurais dire comment il a fait, mais il semble que le traitement que Todd vous a fait prendre a en quelque sorte changé votre design reproducteur...il a rajouté des hormones wraith, ce qui..-

-Oui, je sais tout ça! dit Sara d'un ton agacé...venez-en aux faits, à ce qui est nouveau pour moi!

Elle avait beau assez bien comprendre les radiographies des scanners, elle n'avait jamais été très ferrée sur le côté neurologique.

Carson soupira et pointa un endroit sur le film:

– -Ces hormones ont en quelque sorte changé vos humeurs. Elles affectent le taux de sérotonine...donc votre caractère, vos émotions, sentiments, etc...parce qu'elles comportent un certain pourcentage d'ADN wraith, vous pouvez en quelque sorte vous considérer un peu comme une femelle wraith en train de procréer, Sara. Et pour être honnête, je ne sais pas grand chose là-dessus! C'est peut-être vous qui pourriez nous éclairer sur ce processus?

Sara hocha négativement la tête pour admettre son ignorance sur ce point.

-Vous voulez dire que je suis comme ces marâtres de reines wraith? dit-elle ensuite avec un air un peu horrifié. Je...ne suis pas en train de me transformer, n'est-ce-pas Carson?

Elle tâtonna derrière elle en reculant, vacillant légèrement. Avant que Becket ne puisse réagir et se soit avancé vers elle pour l'aider, elle avait trouvé les bras d'un fauteuil et se laissa tomber sur le siège. Le docteur soupira...il n'avait pas été trop sûr de sa réaction, mais son ton se fit rassurant:

-Non, ne vous en faites pas! Je n'ai rien trouvé de ressemblant à un rétrovirus quelconque, comme pour celui de la transformation de Michael en humain. Alors je ne crois pas que vous allez changer complètement! En fait j'en suis sûr, dit-il en voyant le visage blanc comme un drap de la jeune femme. Ce que je pense plutôt est que Todd, en habile scientifique qu'il est, a en quelque sorte amalgamé votre système hormonal reproducteur humain avec une partie génétique de femelle wraith. Probablement..._**sûrement**_ pour empêcher votre système immunitaire de se débarrasser du bagage génétique étranger de votre corps et permettre la procréation entre deux espèces non destinées à se mélanger. En fin de compte, dans le cas d'une grossesse chez les humains, on sait déjà qu'une femme enceinte, surtout au début, présente des troubles de caractère et d'humeur qui sont tout compte fait bien normaux...

-...et le fait que j'aie du bagage hormonal wraith double les effets! termina pour lui Sara en résumant grossièrement le résultat que Carson était en train de lui expliquer.

-C'est ça, résuma-t-il. Je suis désolé...

-Eh bien, la bonne nouvelle est que j'imagine que cela disparaîtra après ma grossesse! termina philosophiquement Sara. Alors, ne soyez pas désolé.

-Oh...j'étais plutôt désolé pour nous tous! dit Carson en se raclant la gorge, avec une pointe d'humour dans sa voix.

Sara éclata franchement de rire. Une autre poussée hormonale, mais positive cette fois-ci! Elle voyait bien le problème pour ceux qu'elle devait côtoyer au jour le jour, mais elle avait de la misère à ne pas trouver cela hilarant, surtout devant le visage actuellement éploré du praticien qui la regardait maintenant avec un air vaguement vexé.

-Content que vous trouviez cela drôle, dit-il avec un petit claquement de langue amusé.

-Oh, désolé Carson! dit Sara en se calmant et en lui prenant le bras. Je vous jure que je vais faire tout mon possible pour ne pas être trop déplaisante, maintenant que je connais cet effet secondaire de mon état!

Elle le dirigea vers la console dont l'écran montrait le progrès actuel de leurs travaux communs.

-Maintenant, dites-m'en plus sur ce que vous avez découvert au sujet de ma grossesse et du bébé? Et avez-vous eu le temps de vous pencher sur une cure de la peste Hoffans, avec toutes les nouvelles informations que Todd et moi vous avons ramenées?

-Euh...vous avez l'air drôlement en forme, dit le médecin. Vous êtes sûre de vouloir continuer à travailler? Il est 16h00, vous ne voulez pas vous reposer?

-Laissez tomber! Je viens de dormir un bon deux heures et votre gavage ainsi que le petit repas léger que j'ai pris m'ont redonné des forces, dit Sara d'un ton enthousiaste. Alors oui, je suis en forme et on se met au travail, ok?

Becket acquiesça mais ne put s'empêcher d'observer la jeune femme à la dérobée. Il devait admettre qu'elle allait effectivement bien mieux. Il n'osa pas la contrarier en lui proposant un examen plus attentif...elle avait l'air si désireuse de se remettre au travail!

_()()()()()_

Après sa journée au laboratoire, Sara regagna ses quartiers et avala le sempiternel bouillon de volaille ainsi que la gelée de fruits que Méroc lui avait apporté.

Teyla était venu la voir et elles partagèrent la théière chaude que la jeune athosienne avait amené. Elles parlèrent un peu puis Teyla se retira pour la nuit.

Elle était à peine partie depuis deux minutes que retentit le bourdonnement habituel des contrôles de sa porte, signalant une présence à l'extérieur.

Sara crut que c'était Méroc ou bien peut-être l'athosienne qui avait oublié de lui dire quelque chose...

Elle s'apprêtait à permettre l'accès de ses quartiers directement du portable qu'elle était en train d'examiner...des résultats à lire qu'elle était en train d'annoter.

Mais elle reconnut alors sur l'écran le code d'identification de Rodney McKay.

– _-Oh, Rodney._..murmura-t-elle.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, se demandant si elle voulait lui reparler après son dernier éclat devant tout le monde dans la salle de réunion, lorsqu'il avait appris son état...

_«Génial! Tu ne voulais pas d'enfants, Sara Sheppard...tu n'en as jamais_ _voulu! Et maintenant tu nous fais ça, tu me fais ça à MOI?»._

Telle avait été la réaction de Rodney...elle se rappelait de chaque mot martelé et imprégné dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait cependant blâmer son ex-fiancé d'avoir été en colère...

Mais elle était en ce moment même toute aussi confuse et tourmentée au sujet de ses propres émotions quand elle pensait à son ex...elle blâma le contexte et surtout ces maudites hormones à moitié aliennes en elle.

Voulait-elle parler à Rodney McKay maintenant? Et lui, pourquoi venait-il?

Elle soupira et se dit qu'après tout, elle avait bien dormi et s'était bien reposée. Il lui faudrait de toute façon affronter le scientifique canadien tôt ou tard.

-Sara...s'il-te-plaît, tu ouvres cette porte? dit Rodney derrière la porte d'un ton excédé mais prudent.

Sara se décida et plutôt que d'activer l'ouverture de la porte de son portable, elle se leva et alla vers l'entrée en agitant sa main devant le panneau de contrôle. La porte glissa et un Rodney au visage brave mais au sourire incertain apparut.

-Rodney, bonsoir...entres donc! dit Sara en lui indiquant de la main le fauteuil de la portion salon de ses appartements.

Elle prit le sofa à deux places pour elle et Rodney s'assit en face d'elle.

Rodney jouait nerveusement avec ses mains et souriait faiblement, semblant tenter de rassembler tout son courage pour lui parler.

Sara décida de commencer pour mettre son ami plus à l'aise.

-Je voulais te remercier pour...commença-t-elle.

-Sara je t'en prie, laisses-moi parler. Ce...ce n'est pas facile pour moi, la coupa bravement le savant.

Il s'avança sur le bout de son siège et s'apprêta à se servir de ses mains comme d'habitude quand il devait expliquer quelque chose de difficile. Sara le fixa, silencieuse et ne le quittant pas des yeux pour l'encourager.

-Sara...quand tu es partie et que nous avons eu cette dispute que je regrette tellement si tu savais! je..j'ai fait la tête pendant un bon bout de temps et j'ai cru que c'était toi qui était uniquement le problème. J'ai vraiment cru que tu avais cédé à cette fascination étrange pour un...pour ce wraith et que ce..._ce-salaud-de-bâtard _t'avait tellement envoûté, lavé le cerveau que tu n'avais plus en toi une once de raison et de bon sens! J'ai également été très en colère contre John Sheppard et aussi Élisabeth Weir, parce qu'ils se servaient de toi pour consolider une alliance avec l'ennemi...mais avec le temps, je...j'ai compris que j'avais peut-être eu mes torts également...

Il fit une pause..._sûrement pour respirer après tous ces mots précipités!_ pensa Sara. C'était tellement rare que le savant admettait ses torts!

-J'ai peut-être été fautif en ne te portant pas assez d'attention quand nous étions ensemble. Je ne t'ai pas protégé du tout de _lui_...

Sara voulait lui dire que même si Rodney aurait été le meilleur des compagnons et des amoureux, tout cela se serait passé de la même façon avec le wraith! Mais elle se tut et le laissa continuer.

-Je...j'ai tellement regretté tout ça, quand tu es disparue avec lui et qu'ensuite John nous a dit que tu avais décidé de ton plein gré de le suivre. Je m'en suis tellement voulu d'avoir laissé mon égo blessé, ma jalousie prendre le pas et de ne pas avoir été l'ami dont tu avais tant besoin pendant toute cette histoire! Jai eu honte et j'aurais tant voulu revenir en arrière et tout recommencer.

-Rodney...dit Sara d'un ton désolé et tourmenté, sur le point de lui dire qu'elle comprenait toutes ses réactions.

Il leva son bras et sa main arrêta la jeune femme. Il tenait à finir...ce discours prenait tout son courage alors elle s'empêcha de lui dire qu'elle aussi s'était conduite en vraie garce avec lui.

-J'ai réfléchi Sara...j'ai regretté d'avoir refusé ton amitié et c'est pour ça que j'ai rejoint Ronon lorsqu'il m'a suggéré son plan d'aller à ta recherche et de te ramener ici de gré ou de force, sur Atlantis. Crois-moi, je n'avais aucun espoir que notre histoire recommence et n'en ai toujours pas. Je ne suis pas si idiot que ça! Je sais que c'est fini, j'ai tout gâché. Mais j'aurais aimé à ce moment-là que tu comprennes où est ta place, que c'est ici avec ton frère et nous tes amis..._parmi des humains comme toi._

Rodney fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Il se leva soudain et vint s'asseoir sur le sofa près de Sara, tout-à-coup plus sûr de lui. Il prit sa main d'une façon tendre et amicale.

-Alors comprends combien cela a été dur de m'apercevoir que toi, tu portais sa descendance, toi qui n'avais jamais voulu d'enfants! L'idée de cette hybridation est déjà révoltante, Sara. Mais que toi et ce...cet...

Cette fois Sara lui coupa la parole en serrant fermement la main qu'il lui avait pris.

-Je comprends Rodney, crois-moi. J'ai mes torts...et je ne pouvais te blâmer de refuser de reprendre nos liens d'amitié à ce moment-là. Je n'ai pas toujours été correcte avec toi...mais tu dois comprendre une chose. Todd et moi, c'est du solide, même si ça semble complètement surréaliste!

Elle baissa la tête et il y eut un petit moment d'inconfort. Elle savait que Rodney McKay ne comprenait toujours pas cette chose si forte qui reliait un wraith et une humaine, ne l'admettait toujours pas.

Mais il devait avoir fait tout un travail sur lui car quand elle releva les yeux pour les poser sur ceux de Rodney, les siens ne comportaient plus aucune animosité ni blâme envers elle.

-Écoutes, c'est Teyla qui m'a fait comprendre qu'on devait s'expliquer tous les deux...et elle a eu raison! Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir un jour m'habituer à ce...à ton état. Il abaissa rapidement son regard vers son ventre avec un peu de dégoût puis releva les yeux pour fixer Sara. Mais je te promets d'essayer toutefois d'être ton meilleur ami...comme avant.

-Merci Rodney, lui sourit Sara en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Tu ne sais pas à quel point notre conversation m'enlève un poids sur le coeur!

-Je sais qu'il faut que nous travaillions tous ensemble pour combattre tous ceux qui veulent notre destruction, même si ça signifie s'allier avec la faction de Todd. Là-dessus, je dois dire que je suis assez fier! dit-il. Son ton de voix était tout-à-coup devenu fier et fanfaronnant. J'ai mis au point un moyen de défaire les ennemis de ton Compagnon, termina-t-il avec un air de conspirateur.

-C'est vrai! Tu travailles sur quelque chose d'important m'a dit mon frère...dis-m'en plus?

Complètement soulagé d'avoir réussi à se réconcilier avec Sara, Rodney McKay se leva alors et marcha de long en large, visiblement excité alors qu'il lui expliquait sa dernière invention - en minimisant comme d'habitude l'implication de Zélenka! - avec forces détails sur une sorte de bombe comprenant des quantités bien calibrées de C4, rassemblées dans un contenant fait d'une matière hermétique mais explosive et qui pourrait être téléporté à l'aide la technologie Asgard à partir du Dédale, à l'intérieur d'un vaisseau-ruche ennemi.

-...et on n'attend plus que le code de débrouillage que Todd doit nous fournir et puis tu vas voir...

Sara sourit tendrement en constatant que tout était redevenu "normal" entre eux, comme avant...

En fait, Rodney était tout aussi arrogant et gonflé de son importance lorsqu'il s'agissait de discuter d'une de ces innovations!

-...ces salauds vont exploser dans l'espace! continuait-il, plein d'ardeur...et cette arme tu vois, c'est une première! Bien sûr je dois admettre que Zélenka m'a aidé un peu mais si tu savais, c'est un espoir pour vaincre plus tard d'autre ennemis potentiels, si jamais on ose encore s'attaquer à notre cité!

On aurait dit un enfant désireux de faire fonctionner un jouet de destruction massive.

Sara l'écoutait à peine maintenant, car elle commençait à avoir hâte de se mettre au lit.

Elle lui sourit d'une façon indulgente, heureuse enfin de retrouver pleinement son grand ami Rodney McKay.

_()()()()()_

Plutôt que de se mettre au lit tout de suite après avoir pris un bain relaxant ce soir-là, Sara se sentit nostalgique et décida d'aller faire un tour à l'extérieur sur le bord des quais de la cité. Il y avait des membres du personnel qui aimaient se promener le soir sans but, juste pour relaxer et profiter du paysage...cela quand la mer daignait être tranquille.

Mais au lieu de prendre la plus populaire des passerelles qui était celle du Sud, la jeune femme préféra se diriger vers celle de l'Est où personne n'allait jamais vraiment...et c'était celle également sur laquelle elle avait vu Todd s'envoler dans son petit vaisseau il y a quelques jours...

Elle avait besoin de solitude. Elle avait même réussi à semer Méroc en passant par la petite fenêtre de ses quartiers, pour éviter de sortir par la porte principale!

Il devait la croire endormie...

Elle marcha jusqu'au rebord de la passerelle métallique et se pencha pour s'y asseoir, sa bouteille d'eau à la main.

Elle laissa pendre ses pieds et se mit d'abord à fixer l'océan qui était si calme qu'on aurait pu le comparer à une mer d'huile...

Elle fixa les rayons croisés des deux lunes de la planète qui imitaient ironiquement un combat à l'épée.

Elle poussa un soupir...Sara se sentait en sécurité sur Atlantis.

Oui, certaines personnes étaient voire réticentes en la voyant déambuler dans la cité, ou même fuyaient sa présence. Mais son frère et le reste de ses amis - à part Ronon - s'étaient réunis autour d'elle pour la soutenir.

Ils la protègeraient tous en cas de besoin, de cela elle en était sûre.

Caressant son ventre plat comme si elle souhaitait ardemment recevoir un message du petit être qui grandissait en elle, la jeune femme réalisait pourquoi Todd avait tant tenu à la mettre à l'abri ici.

Les wraith qui étaient si étrangers à la notion de famille, d'amitié, de liens significatifs, qui élevaient leur progéniture comme des abeilles l'auraient fait à l'intérieur des alcôves d'une ruche...toutes ses notions si inhumaines avaient un peu fait hésiter la jeune femme quand elle avait pesé le pour et le contre de porter l'enfant de Todd...

Serait-il un bon père?

Mais elle avait maintenant sa réponse.

Todd l'avait laissé sous la tutelle de son frère et des autres atlantes, justement parce qu'il ne voulait que rien ne lui arrive, ni à sa progéniture.

Tout comme elle qui n'envisageait plus sa vie sans celle de ce prédateur si dangereux pour sa race, le wraith avait changé à jamais!

Elle leva alors les yeux vers le ciel.

_«Ahhhhhhh...cela valait la peine finalement...si ce n'était que pour revoir ce ciel!». _Lui revenait ces paroles de Todd lorsqu'elle et lui s'étaient tous deux échappés de la prison genii et que perdus dans la forêt, le wraith blessé qui croyait que son heure était venue s'était affalé dans l'herbe, cela pour tout bonnement contempler le ciel constellé d'étoiles.

Dès lors, Sara Sheppard avait su que ce wraith était vraiment unique, pas du tout comme les autres de son espèce!

Elle fixa le ciel, soudain triste à mourir.

_«Où es-tu? Penses-tu à moi autant que je penses à toi? Est-ce que tout va bien? L'alliance est-elle prête pour combattre les forces du Concile? Me reviendras-tu vivant, Todd?»._

Ces questions resteraient vides et sans réponse, parce que la jeune femme ne cèderait jamais à son immense envie d'ouvrir le lien entre eux, ce qui aurait mis Todd et les siens en danger.

Mais, seigneur que c'était dur!

Des larmes menacèrent encore de couler sur ses joues mais elle les refoula avec un geste rageur...elle avait promis d'être forte.

Todd vaincrait. Elle le savait.

Mettant ses mains en coupe sous un ventre qui n'était même pas encore distendu, Sara refusa de se laisser abattre et s'accrocha à la vie que son amant et elle avait créé pour un avenir meilleur dans la galaxie de Pégase.

_«Il va nous revenir...n'est-ce-pas, bébé?»_ murmura-t-elle.

Elle regarda une dernière fois le magnifique paysage en face d'elle et se leva pour regagner tranquillement sa chambre...

FIN

N/A: Voilà, cette deuxième fiction sur La Porte d'Atlantis est terminée. Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé?

Je vous invite à suivre la suite des aventures de Todd, Sara et des autres personnages de _Stargate Atlantis_ dans ma suite: _"Renaissance"_.

J'ai besoin de retravailler les quelques premiers chapitres, mais je vais en publier un bientôt!

Et merci de votre fidèle soutien!


End file.
